


First Class: De Alfas y Omegas

by PockyBeagle



Series: X-Men Universo Alfa/Omega [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU uni, Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Erik, Knotting, M/M, Omega Erik, Omega Verse, Top Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 169,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando finalmente emergieron los dos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, estaban agitados, y de nuevo Erik comenzó a forcejar-¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame!-protesto con su voz ronca, demasiado ansioso.</p><p>Charles finalmente se aparto, y cuando por fin pudo verlo de frente, contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos intensos se clavaron en los traslucidos ajenos, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Ese hombre era su omega, lo sabía... sentía su vinculo llamarle.</p><p> </p><p>**<br/>¿Qué pasa cuando conoces a tu pareja predestinada pero ella no te reconoce? Erik ni siquiera nota que Charles es su pareja. ¿Cómo actuara el telepata? </p><p>Ambientado en First Class, ligero AU, Alfa/omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Inicio de la Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, arranca cuando Charles salta por Erik, e ira media ligada a Fisrt Class al principio para luego volverse más independiente de la original.

**EL DIA EN EL QUE INICIA LA HISTORIA**

  
  
Charles esforzó su mente tanto como podía, quería que su alcance llegara al submarino de Shaw para así poder ayudar a la CIA, pero al poco tiempo se vio frustrado ya que un telepata le estaba bloqueando completamente. Un par de intentos más, y se dio por vencido, sabía que era en vano seguir intentando.   
  
-Lo siento caballeros, pero no puedo hacer más. Es un telepata realmente poderoso-se disculpo con sus acompañantes, y sintió la mano de Raven apretarle el hombro. Se apartaron un poco, el frescor de la noche les estaba llegando y era consciente, por como la mano de Raven temblaba, de que comenzaba a hacerle demasiado frío. Lo mejor sería ingresar e intentar...  
  
Cualquier linea de pensamiento fue aniquilada de su cabeza cuando sintió una actividad mental realmente fuerte proveniente de en medio del agua. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estomago, no era nada extraño, ya antes había conocido mentes asombrosas y siempre le daban una ligera atracción, normalmente eran Alfas, poderosos e inteligentes, profesores suyos de Oxford. Pero nunca llegaba a más de una charla sumamente apasionante, a él le gustaban las mentes, y las personas inteligentes.. mentes asombrosas, pero él también era un Alfa, así que no era posible que algo productivo saliera de esa atracción.   
  
-¡Alto, alto, alto!-Soltó un quejido por los pensamientos desequilibrados, ansiosos, estaban gritando en su cabeza. Gritaban venganza, gritaban ira, gritaban tristeza. Apenas y escucho la voz de Raven preguntándole si estaba bien-Hay alguien más en el agua-dijo, ante la mirada atenta de todos. Se acerco a la barandilla, y su mirada barrio el lugar, buscando la fuente de esos pensamientos que escuchaba con demasiada claridad-¡Allí!-exclamo entre victorioso por descubrirlo y asombrado por como esas cadenas arremetían contra el barco, el mutante en el agua debía ser sumamente poderoso.  
  
Sus manos apretaron la barandilla cuando los pensamientos ajenos parecían querer desgarrar su mente. Le sorprendía la ira que el otro sentía, y como era capaz de dejarse embargar por ella sin estallar.   
  
-¡Dajalo ir!-las palabras salieron de su boca sin que las procesara, estaba muy metido en la escena, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Empezaba a sentirse desesperado por los pensamientos ajenos y el sentimiento de ahogo que el mutante había comenzado a proyectar-¡¡Es mejor que lo dejes ir!!-grito intentando ser escuchado, pero obviamente no lo fue. Se sintió más desesperado aun cuando noto que al otro no le importaba morir, de hecho se sentía bien mientras pudiera arrastrar al submarino con él-¡Deben ayudarlo! Hay alguien en el agua ¡Ayudenlo!-repitió, como si la primera vez no hubiera sido oído, pero la gente pasaba de él, a pesar de que estaba usando su tono de alfa, todos parecían idos en la escena, como si contemplaran una película de acción. Eso le desesperaba más, se sentía impotente, casi podía sentir los pulmones ajenos exigiendo aire-¡Déjalo ir! ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir!-su voz estaba desgarrada, el “tienes” era sumamente imperativo, pero era más que obvio que nadie escuchaba sus palabras, y los que si, no le prestaban atención.  
  
Sabía que cada vez se estaba hundiendo más, y nadie hacía nada. Se desespero y comenzó a correr por el barco, ni lo pensó cuando salto hacía el agua.. se había sacado el abrigo sin notarlo siquiera. No le importaba nada, necesitaba salvarlo... todo eso era una locura. Nado con todas sus fuerzas, la energía que había alrededor de ese hombre, la fuerza del agua, una especie de campo magnético, todo quería alejarlo.  
  
Finalmente, con muchisimo esfuerzo, llego, intento entrar a su mente desde la distancia, pero entre el nado y la intensidad ajena se le hizo imposible. El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre delgado, tuvo que llegar a él y sujetarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sus manos no tardaron de apoderarse de su cintura y atraerlo hacía él. El forcejeo ajeno le hizo perder oxigeno, quería calmarlo, necesitaban subir, tomar aire... el hombre estaba al borde del desmayo, pero le sorprendía que permaneciera tan arraigado a su idea, sin importarle más nada. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero Charles no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se ahogara.  
  


  
Ahora con el contacto físico fue más fácil ingresar a esa desordenada y descontrolada mente- _No puedes, te ahogaras, tienes que soltarlo-_ le dijo, y la sorpresa ajena fue automática ya que el cuerpo pareció desconcertado, quedándose quieto. Charles en un segundo pudo ver toda la vida atravesar desde los ojos ajenos, y sintió su estomago arder... entendía por que esa necesidad de matarlo. Incluso se sintió tentado a ayudarlo pero...- _Te ahogaras. Tienes que dejarla ir... Se lo que significa para ti, pero vas a morir_ -a pesar de todo el otro había recuperado sus fuerzas e insistía en querer hundir el submarino, a pesar de que la conciencia ya la tenía nublada. La mayor parte de su mente exigía oxigeno, pero era tan fuerte mentalmente que era capaz de ignorar esas necesidades primarias para cumplir su objetivo- _Por favor, Erik, calma tu mente._ al parecer el uso de su nombre dio resultados, finalmente tuvo éxito, el alemán dejo de forcejear y se dejo arrastrar hacía arriba. Ya casi ni tenía fuerzas para nadar.  
  
Cuando finalmente emergieron los dos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, estaban agitados, y de nuevo Erik comenzó a forcejar, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo. Sus ojos celestes le miraban con incredulidad, con algo de miedo, intentando apartarse de él y buscando respuestas al mismo tiempo-¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame!-protesto con su voz ronca, demasiado ansioso.  
  
Charles finalmente se aparto, y cuando por fin pudo verlo de frente, contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos intensos se clavaron en los traslucidos ajenos, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Nunca había esperado que su encuentro fuera así, no se lo había imaginado de esta forma. Pero aquí estaba, enfrente de la criatura más exquisita que hubiera visto, mirando fijo esos ojos que causaban un revoloteo en su estomago. No podía creerlo, realmente le costaba asimilarlo... Ese hombre era su omega, lo sabía, sentía su vinculo llamarle.  
  
-Cálmate por favor-le respondió, aunque también se lo dijo así mismo... queriendo aliviar la necesidad de sujetarle de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Quería volver a abrazarle para corroborar que estaba allí, que la había encontrado, a pesar de que había pensado que no lo haría. Pero primero tenía que ponerle a salvo-¡Estamos aquí!-le grito a la tripulación, esperando que los buscaran. Debía ir al barco. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Erik... su omega era majestuoso, ciertamente no parecía un omega, se veía tan poderoso y fuerte. Parecía un alfa... sintió su boca salivar en demasía, esos rasgos fuertes y marcados, tan masculinos generaban en él un fuerte deseo por reclamarle.  
  
-¡¿Quien eres?!-la voz de Erik era demandante y ansiosa, realmente no parecía el tono de un omega. ¿Acaso él estaba delirando? Ese hombre parecía todo un alfa. ¿Podía ser que se estaba equivocando? Por esas apariencias, por su actitud... ¿acaso estaba enfrente de un alfa? Frunció el ceño, empezando a sentirse confundido.   
  
-Me llamo Charles Xavier-respondió, sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a temblar, sentía la cara helada. Su rostro estaba rojizo por el frío... necesitaba calor con urgencia.  
  
-¡Estabas en mi cabeza ¿como hiciste eso?!-Erik no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero a Charles le sorprendía que no hubiera una sola proyección de que el polaco le hubiera reconocido como él acababa de hacerlo ¿se estaba equivocando?. El pelirrojo estaba nervioso, no solo por la adrenalina de su casi muerte, sino por que acaba de tener a un sujeto en su cabeza ¡alguien le había hablado en su cabeza! ¡¿que carajos era eso?! Su mente estaba confusa, pero nada más... ni un solo pensamiento de reconocimiento, ni un solo pensamiento interesado en la apariencia de Charles. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por que no sentía el vinculo?  
  
-Tu tienes tus trucos y yo los míos-de nuevo se vio embriagado por los descontrolados pensamientos ajenos. Al parecer Erik tenía la habilidad de pensar mucho y muy rápido. Pero lo que más le molestaba a Charles era que todas los pensamientos eran dudas e inquietudes, también respuestas pero ni una (¡ni una!) de que le hubiera reconocido como su pareja-Soy como tu ¡Calma tu mente!-pidió en un ronco grito, algo autoritario, al ver imágenes que se liaban entre los pensamientos de Erik, imágenes de Shaw... de Shaw con Erik. Shaw como el alfa de Erik.  
  
Su mente se puso roja de pronto.  
  
Erik le miro asombrado, sus facciones relajándose un poco, su cuerpo se balanceaba por la marea. Al parecer procesandolo todo-Pensé que estaba solo-dijo con una mezcla de alivio y de tristeza. Charles le sonrió como pudo, buscando reconfortarle, su sonrisa temblaba por el frió.  
  
-No estas solo-se miraron con intensidad, y Charles se permitió estudiarle, para distraerse del frió. Erik era tan atractivo, el ingles sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, alegre de que su pareja le resultara tan hermoso-Erik, no estas solo-dijo, en más de un sentido, aunque su acompañante no lo entendió.  
  
Su pecho se contrajo al ver la mascara de Erik caer, como sus facciones se había quebrado para revelar la angustia de la que estaba preso. Xavier tuvo que contenerse de abrazarlo, y se obligo a girar para ver si ya los estaban buscando.  
  
**   
  
Fuera del agua, temblando de frío, se abrazo a las colchas. Pero a pesar de todo sus ojos seguían a Erik, viéndolo enfundado en su traje térmico. Su cuerpo era alto, musculado pero delgado. Se paraba como un alfa, se movía como un alfa. Pero los recuerdos que había presenciado le rectificaban que era un omega, no había podido olerle aun... el agua disolvía los aromas, pero por lo que vio en su mente era innegable que era un omega. Ahora la duda era ¿ese omega era su omega, o era el de Sebastian Shaw? Erik no le había reconocido, y sus recuerdos también afirmaban que Shaw lo había reclamado. ¿Acaso sus instintos le estaban fallando? Sentía en sus venas que Erik era suyo ¿por que el polaco no le reconocía?  
  
Raven le frotaba las colchas con fuerza, intentando calentarlo. Charles le agradeció a Moira la infusión caliente que le acaba de preparar. La miró fugazmente, la beta le miraba con anhelo palpable en sus castaños ojos, y en otra ocasión Charles se hubiera aprovechado, hubiera coqueteado... de hecho, había estado coqueteando con ella, pero una vez que Erik Lehnsherr había entrado en su vida, todo lo de más se borro.  
  
  
Horas después, pudo oler a Erik, aun estaban en el barco. Se habían cambiado, a Erik le habían prestado algo de ropa que al parecer no era su estilo, por su expresión de fastidio. Estaba tomando un café, a ambos les había quedado la sensación de frío en el cuerpo, por lo cual Charles estaba por beber uno también. Charles aspiró tímidamente al principio, varias fragancias llegaron a su nariz, de todas las personas que estaban en la cabina. Se relamió los labios, sin apartar sus ojos de Erik, siguiendo sus movimientos, y volvió aspirar al verlo revolver el cabello de su nuca... y esta vez el aroma le llego con más fuerza, su boca salivo de golpe. Si, olía como un exquisito omega, pero muy masculino... tabaco, caoba y colonia, mezclado con ese deje dulzón que indicaba su categoría. Con solo sentir su aroma, supo que si, Erik era su omega. Con mirarlo, y sentir ese aroma podía comprobarlo... sentía la sangre hervirle, la necesidad de ir, tocarle, dejarle algo de su aroma para que todos supieran que era suyo.   
  
Se acerco con la taza en la mano, viendo a Erik beber el café con calma. Se comportaba tan seguro y altanero, tenía a varios a bordo confundidos, ya que olía como omega pero se veía y se comportaba como alfa. Al parecer a Erik Lehnsherr le gustaba jugar con las mentes ajenas-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? No te vez cómodo con eso-comento, señalando la sudadera ajena que tenía unas manchas dudosas. La expresión asqueada de Erik fue muy graciosa, pero luego le sonrió un poco, casi haciendo desaparecer sus delgados labios-No creo que tu ropa me quede, sino la aceptaría gustoso-comento divertido y agradecido. Chales le dio la razón, aunque hubiera preferido que la usara, regarlo con su aroma hubiera sido una buena forma para que esos montones de ojos dejaran de mirar a Erik con curiosidad, intriga y gusto.   
  
-Bueno, pero para lo que necesites, solo debes informarme, mi amigo-le dijo con una sonrisa, su mano voló al hombro ajeno y lo palmeo, esperando que el resto de los alfas en el barco (que eran unos seis) entendieran el mensaje y se apartaran.  
  
Erik le regalo una mirada curiosa, algo inquisidora pero luego sonrió-Gracias, amigo-le respondió, saboreando las palabras en su boca. Nunca tuvo un amigo, y ahora llegaba este hombre con quien sentía que podía mantener una gran relación. El futuro pintaba interesante.


	2. Juntando a los X-Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a los que comentaron. Este capitulo se sitúa durante la búsqueda de mutantes, no tiene demasiada acción aunque si algunas revelaciones más.
> 
> Espero que les guste, y como siempre, nada de esto es mio.
> 
> Enjoy!

**JUNTANDO A LOS X-MEN**

  
  
  
  
Habían ido a los laboratorios donde conocieron a Henry McCoy, otro mutante, con el cual Charles rápidamente se sintió fascinado. A Erik le daba gracia lo fácil que Charles se fascinaba con el mutante, parecía un niño que conocía una juguetería nueva. Era muy divertido verlo observar con ojos ilusionados, abusar del “groovy” y sacar conclusiones e ideas con presura. Erik a veces se sentía inundado por ese entusiasmo, contagiándose de él, y pensando por momentos que Charles era sumamente asombroso.  
  
  
  
Erik miraba a Charles con ilusión, parecía ser la primera persona en la que podía confiar. El primer alfa que no se comportaba como un idiota a su alrededor. Era una pena que Charles no fuera su alfa, y que en cambio fuera Shaw que siempre había sido un desgraciado que solo experimento con él. Aunque eso era cosa del pasado, ahora Erik no necesitaba un alfa, había aprendido y se veía y comportaba como uno. Se negaba a necesitar a alguien y deseaba matar a Sebastian, para borrar por completo ese capitulo de su vida. Se negaba a ser un omega, un cromosoma distinto no iba a definir su vida.  
  
Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidió que por más que Charles le agradara, tenía que encontrar a Shaw por su cuenta para poder matarlo. Fue allí cuando decidió tomar la información e irse solo para encontrarlo, pero claro, fue abordado por Charles, recibió un discurso de compañerismo, y se sorprendió cuando sintió un deje de tristeza ante la idea de dejar al telepata. Extrañamente esos ojos azules que le miraban tan fijamente le removieron algo en su interior, y decidió quedarse, convenciéndose de que la ayuda externa no vendría mal.  
  
Así se lo hizo saber a Charles, aprovechando cuando este tenía una cita con el director de la división especial. Pudo ver el brillo en los ojos del menor cuando se entero que se quedaría, y rápidamente sintió la sensación de Charles en su cabeza, y aprovecho para informarle lo que pensaba.  
  
  
Durante un segundo Charles pensó que quizás Erik se quedaba por que lo reconocía como su pareja, por eso entro a su cabeza, pero se desilusiono al saber que no era así. Pero bueno, por lo menos Erik se quedaba, aunque claro, dejo más que en claro su condición: si una nueva raza estaba por ser descubierta, tenía que ser por los de su misma especie. Se negaba a trabajar con homosapiens, no quería ayudar a encontrar y destruir a los suyos. Era consciente de que los humanos les temerían y querrían deshacerse de ellos. No iban a quedarse pasivos ante su natural destrucción.  
  
Así le informo Xavier al director, y este no se vio muy satisfecho, pero el telepata no tuvo miedo de mostrar su lado dominante para dejar en claro que eso no estaba en discusión. No era solo por que Erik tenía muy buenos motivos, sino también por que quería que su omega este cómodo y empezara a confiar en él, y mostrarle que lo apoyaba era importante.  
  
Charles se sintió aliviado ante esa respuesta, por más que le dijo a Erik que era libre de elegir, no se sentía en condiciones de dejarlo marchar. Era su omega, y debía tenerlo a su lado, hasta entender por que no le reconocía, y cuando lo entendiera, lograr que le reconozca. Debían estar juntos... si Erik se iba, él iba a encontrar la forma de que sus caminos volvieran a chocarse una y otra vez hasta que estuvieran para siempre unidos.  
  
**  
  
-¡TU ESTAS DEMENTE CHARLES!-el profesor suspiro, y se miro al espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello. La voz chillona de Raven era muy molesta cuando gritaba, aunque claro, como todo un caballero se negaba a decirlo. Miro a través del espejo a su hermana, y le regalo una sonrisa, intentando calmarla.  
  
-Calma, querida, se lo que estoy haciendo-dijo con su tono confiado, mientras comenzaba a acomodar su traje.  
  
-¡Dudo mucho que sepas lo que haces! ¡Irte así! ¡¿Con él?! Por dios, no puedes irte así como así con un hombre que es tu omega, y que no te reconoce. Querrás saltarle encima ni bien estés solo ¡¿y que pasara si él coquetea con alguien?! ¡Esto no va a acabar bien, Charles, no lo has pensado lo suficiente!-Xavier prefirió apartar el pensamiento de Erik coqueteando con alguien más, y se giró para mirar de frente a la rubia. Su postura era relajada, y puso las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros para lucir más relajado aun.  
  
-Raven, hermana, no me subestimes. Se lo que estoy haciendo, soy consciente de mi autocontrol, y Erik no coqueteara con nadie. No te preocupes...-vio que los labios rojizos se abrían para protestar pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara terminar de hablar-Como tu dijiste, Erik no me reconoce... necesito pasar tiempo a su lado, no solo por que sino me siento desesperado, sino también por que necesito lograr que el sienta nuestro vinculo. Se que lo hará, Raven, él es mi pareja.  
  
-¡No lo sabes! No estas seguro, tu mismo dijiste que él ya tiene una pareja-contraataco su hermana y Charles suspiro y termino de colocarse el abrigo, antes de tomar las llaves del auto. No quería escuchar esas cosas, no quería dudas, él no podía equivocarse: él era Charles Xavier.  
  
-No se por que te conté todo eso, Raven, no debí hacerlo. Es privado-respondió aun tranquilo, acercándose a su hermana y acariciándole el cabello-Cuídate, ten cuidado con lo que haces-advirtió como al descuido, era consciente de que su hermana sentía atracción por el alfa Hank, y ella era una beta a la que Charles siempre vería como muy pequeña para enamorarse.  
  
-Por que soy tu hermana y mejor amiga, y por que con un poco de alcohol no puedes esconderme nada-ella le sonrió con cariño, y deposito un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Sus ojos le miraron con insistencia, y sus siguientes palabras sonaron más serias, más sabias-Cuídate Charles, tu debes cuidarte... no quiero que te equivoques y termines con el corazón roto, toma esto con calma ¿si? Contrólate-le advirtió y luego le abrazo por el cuello con fuerza-Mucha suerte, y trae a muchos contigo-le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de retirarse, con ese caminar suyo tan característico.  
  
**   
  
Tras unas horas en el auto, Charles realmente dudo que eso fuera una buena idea. El olor de Erik estaba concentrado, y se vio obligado a abrir un poco la ventanilla para que circulara el aire. Erik miraba el mapa con concentración, antes de cerrarlo y mirar a Charles-Falta poco, ¿dijiste que este mutante sabía volar?-comento con curiosidad, para así volver a escuchar lo entusiasmado que Charles se ponía al respecto.  
  
Aunque claro, el menor ahora estaba pensando en como lograr no saltarle encima. Odiaba cuando Raven tenía razón. Asintió distraído y se quedo callado, sintió la mirada intensa de Erik clavada en él, y suspiro, sabía que él no era callado y le encantaba hablar al respecto-En realidad su mutación le permite desafiar las leyes de la gravedad, puede flotar o hacer flotar los objetos a su alrededor. Es sumamente groovy...-comenzó a contarle todas sus teorías, y aprovecho eso para distraerse. Erik había encendido un cigarrillo y aunque no le agradaba que su vehículo se viera inundado por el olor, agradecía cualquier aroma que le distrajera.  
  
Durante ese tiempo Erik no parecía notar nada entre ellos, cosa que le frustraba más. Estaba bien que solo eran unos días, pero los omegas y alfas se reconocían con la primera mirada ¿por que Erik no? Sabía que debía ser paciente, pero le costaba mantener sus manos apartadas del polaco, le tocaba con cualquier excusa, aunque fuera solo un roce. Por suerte Erik no sospechaba nada. Lo que más le asustaba era proyectar, dejarle ver a su “amigo” como a veces sus pensamientos divagaban en lo bien que se debería sentir delinear sus músculos con la lengua, bajar por la linea entre sus abdominales, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su entrada... que seguramente se empapaba rápidamente con ese liquido viscoso y de aroma exquisito.  
  
Había olido antes el aroma a lubricación de un omega, pero seguramente el aroma de Erik debía ser insuperable, le encantaba imaginárselo gimoteando y escurriendo por su entrada, rogando por ser penetrado. Debía verse hermoso, tan masculino, tan alfa, seguramente tenía un enorme pene, todo un macho... y viéndose loco de deseo, escurriendo, desesperándose....  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y acomodo su cabello hacía atrás. Agradeció mentalmente ver el cartel de la ciudad y que en cinco minutos hubieran encontrado la casa de la mujer. Aunque, por más que hablaron con ella no hubo suerte y tuvieron que marcharse.  
  
Charles estaba cansado para manejar de regreso, así que sugirió que se quedaran en un hotel, donde exigió dos habitaciones apartes. No podía compartir con Erik, se volvería loco. El alemán se rió y comento que no sabía que él fuera tan reservado, aunque al parecer también agradecía la soledad.  
  
**  
  
En el siguiente viaje Charles se entretuvo mirando como Erik jugaba con la moneda entre sus dedos, conocía la historia, por que conocía muchas partes de su vida. Sabía que no era algo descuidado, guardaba esa moneda por algo en particular... y aunque le molestaba la idea, al mismo tiempo también ardía por deseos de venganza por aquel que toco a su omega. Sabía que tenía que aprender a manejar esos impulsos, él no era violento, no le agradaba la venganza y mucho menos aprobaba los planes del mayor sobre querer matar a Shaw.  
  
Tuvo que codear a Erik cuando la azafata les paso al lado, la moneda dejo moverse y quedo en la mano de su amigo inanimada. Erik le sonrío socarrón y Charles le regalo una sonrisa con sus rojos labios.  
  
El viaje no fue largo, pero Charles no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó estaba apoyado en el hombro de Erik, quien de nuevo estaba jugando con la moneda. No supo en que momento termino contra él, pero al parecer al alemán no le había molestado por que estaba relajado, y no le había apartado. Aprovecho el momento para olfatear a Erik, dejándose embriagar por su aroma. Se restregó contra él, hasta que su nariz termino tocando la piel ajena...   
  
Y allí sintió a Erik temblar, abrió los ojos para mirarle y noto que estaba apretando los labios, en un rictus de incomodidad. Suspiro y se aparto sin ganas-Lo siento, mi amigo, parece que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba-comento acomodándose el cabello y la ropa, para quedar tan impecable como siempre.  
  
Erik le miro de reojo, y se encogió de hombros-No importa, lo supuse, Charles-se quedo quieto, aunque al poco tiempo llevo la mano al lugar donde sintió el tacto de Xavier. Había temblado sin poder controlarse, era consciente de que Charles le había estado olfateando, y eso en vez de ofenderle había logrado que se humedeciera un poco. Cosa que le molesto bastante, él no era un omega, no tenía por que tener esas reacciones.  
  
Cuando bajaron del avión se retiro un momento, yendo al baño del aeropuerto, hurgo sus bolsillos hasta extraer una cajetilla la cual abrió con cuidado. Un montón de pastillas perfectamente blancas estaban casi rebalsando del tarrito, tomo una y la trago antes de beber un poco de agua de una botella que había comprado. Cerro los ojos cuando la carga de hormonas ingreso en su cuerpo, hacía más de tres años que estaba tomando supresores... sabía que solo debía tomarlos durante el celo, pero cinco años de atrás, cuando apenas dejaba de tomarlas, el celo le pegaba con demasiada fuerza, y no quería pasarlo, así que las tomaba diario.   
  
El problema es que parecían estar perdiendo su efecto, ya que aun sentía la humedad entre sus glúteos, producto del suave roce con Charles. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que las hormonas tardarían en hacerle efecto. Miro el baño con atención, por suerte estaba en hermosas condiciones... todo impecable. Se lavo las manos minuciosamente y se metió en el cubículo, con cuidado de no tocar nada con su mano derecha. Una vez dentro del cubículo se bajo los pantalones hasta mitad de muslo y llevo su diestra hasta su entrada, la acaricio, sintiéndola húmeda, y lentamente introdujo su dedo sintiendo su glándula palpitar y hacer que se humedezca más.   
  
Se vio obligado a acallar un gemido, mientras sumaba otro dedo en su entrada y comenzaba a moverlos con ganas. Llevaba tiempo sin hacer eso, y estaba jodidamente apretado, sus dedos le abrían deliciosamente, y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarse su hombría, que en cuestión de segundos se había puesto completamente dura.  
  
Lo hizo rápido, casi como un tramite, no quería pensar demasiado... y que alguna imagen de Shaw le arruine el día, disfrutando pero a la vez sin dejarse hacerlo, se estremeció y su simiente baño la puerta del cubículo mientras sentía su entrada contraerse contra sus dedos. Suspiro de alivio, pensando que estando más relajado, habiéndose liberado y con la pastilla, no tendría problemas por mucho tiempo.  
  
Limpió, se acomodo la ropa, se refresco y salio en busca de Charles. El menor miraba un mapa antes de sonreirle y comentar que había conseguido un taxy. Los ojos, increíblemente azules de Xavier le miraron preocupados-¿Te encuentras bien, Erik? Estas sonrojado.-Charles se acerco y le toco la mejilla que estaba acalorada-¿Tienes fiebre?  
  
Erik le miro atento y casi suspira de alivio al notar que no hubo ninguna reacción en su cuerpo. Volvía a sentirse un alfa. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza-Solo calor, no te preocupes...-bebió más agua para refrescarse y luego se dirigió al taxy.  
  
Esa vez tampoco tuvieron suerte, y en la noche estaba lo suficientemente relajado para jugar una partida de ajedrez con Charles, que con el tiempo se volvió toda una rutina entre ellos.  
  
  
**  
  
  
En el bar, estaban bebiendo más de la cuenta, Erik sonreía de esa manera tan suya... como un tiburón que mostraba todos sus dientes y Charles no podía evitar morderse los dientes disimuladamente, conteniéndose las ganas de besarlo. La música, el alcohol, las chicas bailando... todo formaba un ambiente sumamente erótico. Charles no podía evitar inclinarse hacía Erik para susurrarle algo, o moverse buscando rosarle, inclinarse sobre él para servirse más champagne. Erik miraba atento a las chicas, cosa que a Charles comenzaba a molestarle. Cuando la chica que buscaban bailo sobre ellos, Charles se estiro para colocarle una buena suma de dinero entre la ropa.  
  
Charles coqueteo con ella, sin la menor vergüenza, y cuando consiguió que los llevara a solas, noto que Erik le miraba fijamente y se sintió ligeramente culpable... antes de que Erik se riera y alzara las cejas insinuante. Eso lo molesto bastante, hubiera preferido sentirse culpable por haberle puesto celoso a que le incitara a continuar.  
  
Se dirigieron hacía la habitación, y se acostaron en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro. Una nueva champagne les acompañaba, Charles no podía evitar pensar que le gustaba bastante la ecuación de cama+champagne+Erik, pero que ciertamente prefería que fuera de otra forma. La chica les miro demostrar sus habilidades y luego sonriendo juguetona, les enseño sus “atributos”, dos hermosas alas de mariposa. Charles sonrió emocionado y miro a Erik que miraba fijamente a la chica, sintió una punzada de celos, y de nuevo odio que Raven tuviera razón.  
  
  
**  
  
En una nueva búsqueda, se les hizo tarde para buscar alojamiento, y a pesar de haber mucha insistencia por parte de Charles, no consiguieron dos habitaciones. Charles parecía muy obsesionando con el hecho de que necesitaban DOS habitaciones, cosa que a Erik le llamaba la atención ¿por que tanto misterio? Solo era una noche. Cuando lo vio regresar abatido y sin éxito, alzó una ceja-Amigo, si tanto te molesta, dormiré en el auto-su voz era sarcástica, aunque el ofrecimiento era real. Charles le miro fijamente, sus ojos azules le estudiaron, antes de que en la rojiza boca se formara una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-Erik, amigo, lo que menos me molesta es compartir habitación contigo-no, claro que no, lo que le molestaba era la idea de no poder contenerse. Pero se convenció así mismo de que tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad, no haría nada que molestara a Erík.  
  
Juntos, en la habitación, jugaron la típica partida de ajedrez mientras divagaban sobre todo lo que tenían que hacer. Charles prefería mirar el tablero que a su amigo, no quería más distracciones, ya era mucho saber que ese aroma le acompañaría toda la noche.  
  
-Jaque mate-concluyo Erik, y Charles suspiro antes de sonreirle-Felicidades amigo, te ganas un whisky-comento, mientras pedían servicio a la habitación, junto con algo de comer. Erik le sonrió-¿Y si perdía me dabas un whisky como consuelo?-pregunto divertido, luego se levanto, se masajeó los hombros, que estaban tenso por la mala postura, y se estiro. Charles no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras hablaba por teléfono, sus ojos se clavaron en la porción de piel de su abdomen que se había expuesto al levantarse un poco la remera. Miro el ombligo y los cobrizos rizos que iniciaban debajo de este. Se relamió los labios y se obligo a desviar la mirada, antes de colgar el teléfono.   
  
-Voy a ducharme-anuncio el polaco, y sin pudor alguno se retiro su remera, dejandole ver a Charles la musculosa espalda, pues se había dado vuelta a recoger una toalla. Charles le contemplo, pensando que Erik parecía más un alfa que él mismo, y extrañamente a Charles le encantaba... adoraba los músculos de Erik, era mucho mas atractivo que el típico omega de facciones suaves y cuerpo delicado. Erik era un hombre de verdad.  
  
Solo con los pantalones Erik se fue a la ducha, y Xavier se vio obligado a contenerse para no seguirle y mirarlo desnudo. Se conformo con tomar la abandonada prenda y llevarla hacía su nariz, olfateo sobre todo la zona del cuello, donde el aroma se intensificaba. Charles sintió un tirón en su pene, joder... moría por masturbarse con ese aroma.  
  
No pensó demasiado en las consecuencias, pensó en hacerlo rápido... se sentía un maldito abusivo, pero el aroma de Erik ya comenzaba a volverle loco y si no se calmaba iba a violarlo. No quiso despojarse de la ropa, simplemente desprendió su elegante pantalón, y metió la mano entre su bóxer. Con la otra sujetaba la prenda cerca de su nariz, mientras comenzaba a acariciarse. Oh, sería tan hermoso enterrar su nariz en el cuello ajeno mientras le follaba, sentir ese aroma embriagarle, mientras se hundía dentro suyo. Sentir a Erik gemir, apretarle con sus piernas, clavarle las uñas... La mano se acelero sin piedad, tocando los puntos justos para darle el mayor placer. No estaba cómodo, pero no era la idea, solo quería descargarse rápido.  
  
  
  
En el baño, Erik sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Un aroma le lleno, afrodisíaco, haciendo que se endurezca un poco, por puro deseo. Supo que si no hubiera tomado el supresor, estaría empapado en su entrada... El cosquilleo aumento, ardiendo en su vientre, y sintió su entrada palpitar. Se pego a la pared de mosaicos, apoyando su espalda, mientras comenzaba a acariciarse sin remedio. Que delicioso aroma, era tan... gimoteo y comenzó a acariciar su pene con una mano, masturbándose con rapidez, sintiendo que necesitaba pronta liberación.   
  
  
Charles estaba igual, en la cama. Los dos se masturbaban ansiosos, separados por las paredes. Charles gimió al sentir que el aroma de Erik se intensificaba, y se toco con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente eyaculo en su mano, bañándola de semen. El mayor en el baño experimento algo muy similar, una fuerte correntada le obligo a acelerarse, acariciándose con deseo. Estaba agitado, y no tardo en eyacular contra los azulejos, gimiendo muy bajo y luego apoyándose en la pared para no caer.  
  
Sintió un liquido empapar su entrada y abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras llevaba su mano a constatar. Y si, estaba húmedo. Frunció el ceño ¿Pero que diablos...? ¡Estaba tomando los supresores diarios! ¡¿Por que carajos se estaba mojando?!  
  
Se enjuago con bronca, sintiéndose impotente. Y salio de prisa del baño, con la toalla en la cintura. Ni bien abrió la puerta, y el vapor se disperso, sintió ese aroma afrodisíaco llenarle de nuevo, con más intensidad. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, hasta detenerse en Charles, que estaba acostado en la cama, relajado, pero extrañamente colorado. Su boca más roja de lo normal.  
  
Erik le miro un momento con interés, ¿acaso ese aroma venía de Charles...? No pudo formular respuesta, ya que el servicio a la habitación llamo a la puerta, y les dejo la comida y la bebida que Charles había pedido. El camarero había entrado y había arrugado la nariz inmediatamente. El cuarto olía demasiado a Alfa, y al ver a Erik con la toalla en la cintura, y su cuerpo musculado, inmediatamente se lo atribuyo. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Charles, sonrosado en la cama, pequeño en comparación al otro... e intuyo que ese era su omega. Les dejo la comida, y se retiro, no sin antes de que Charles le extendiera la propina. Cuando el ingles se acerco a él, se rió por lo bajo al escuchar que el chico se quedaba confundido al notar que era él quien emanaba ese aroma dominante.  
  
El chico se retiro confuso, y Charles se rió por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Erik-¿Que pasa?-Charles, se giro para mirarle, y le recorrió disimuladamente con los ojos. Con su suerte, Erik ahora se paseaba semi desnudo en la habitación. Menos mal que se pajeo, por que la imagen de ese cuerpo semi desnudo era demasiado hermosa.  
  
-Nada, darling, solamente el mesero pensando tonteras-le sonrió coqueto, mientras acomodaba el carrito con los platos-No es que no te veas encantador así, Erik, pero creo que necesitas cambiarte para comer-Erik sintió una vibración ante el cumplido, pero no se inmuto demasiado, simplemente se limito a obedecer la suave orden.  
  
Minutos después, ambos comían y bebían un costoso Whisky, cortesía de Charles. La comida rápidamente desapareció, y ambos continuaron bebiendo relajados, sentados cada uno en su cama. Erik jugaba con su moneda, mientras mantenían una apasionada conversación sobre mutaciones. Charles amaba escuchar a Erik, se notaba apasionado, y le enorgullecía que su pareja fuera un mutante tan inteligente y con ideales de hermandad. Aunque claro, desaprobaba la idea de exterminio de la raza humana, pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de escucharlo con fascinación. Entendía de Erik el odio a los humanos, aunque esperaba que al pasar tiempo juntos, esos rencores pasados pudieran olvidarse.  
  
Finalmente se durmieron, y entre la mezcla de aromas, y sus instintos calmados por estar cerca, ambos descansaron mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Al día siguiente rebosaban de energía y de buen humor.  
  
  
**  
  
El viaje en carretera finalmente tuvo dos grandes éxitos, según Charles:  
  
  
Primero, había conseguido un buen grupo: Sean, Alex, Angel y Darwin. Y aunque muchos otros no se hubieran unido, ahora sabían que no estaban solos, y quizás en un futuro se plantearan acercarse.  
  
Y segundo, pero no menos importante, él y Erik habían formado un vinculo. Quizás no era como el quisiera, romántico y pasional, pero aunque sea ya tenía su amistad, lo cual era mucho viniendo de ese hombre que al parecer desconfiaba de todos. El rey del metal parecía cómodo en su compañía, lo cual era un gran avance, y al parecer disfrutaba muchísimo de sus citas nocturnas, donde compartían alguna bebida, un juego de ajedrez y una apasionada charla.  
  
Charles sabía que alfas y omegas estaban predestinados, pero no por eso solían llevarse bien o congeniar, estaba feliz de que su pareja fuera tan perfecta para él. Erik era atractivo, culto, inteligente, gracioso, fuerte...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos ruidos golpeando la puerta de su, por ahora, habitación en la central de la CIA, de la secreta división X. Se sorprendió al ver a Erik en frente, y de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa.  
  
-Buenas noches Charles, ¿te parece si esta noche yo invito la bebida y uso las fichas blancas?-Charles dibujo una sonrisa, al ver la sonrisa ladina de Erik. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido, casi como si fuera una quinceañera, y asintió, haciéndole lugar para entrar.   
  
-Claro mi amigo, me has alegrado la noche. Ponte cómodo-indico, sin poder dejar de sonreír.  
  
  
Erik le buscaba para tener su compañía, ese era un gran, gran avance... significaba que el instinto del mayor comenzaba a indicarle que necesitaba a Charles cerca. Todo iba de maravillas, lento, pero genial. 


	3. La Unión Sobietica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Apure este cap por que creo que estare ocupada durante el fin de semana, y prefiero dejarlo ahora. No tiene mucha acción pero es para que las cosas vayan acomodándose. Espero que les guste :D
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, me dieron ánimos para escribir. Ya tengo gran parte de la historia lista.
> 
> Les invito a leer otras dos hitorias, cortas, que son de Michael/James. Pasense si les gustan las parejas

**  
LA UNIÓN SOBIETICA**

  
  
Llevaban unos días en la División X de la CIA, estaban aun investigando como encontrar a Shaw, cual eran sus planes y como debían actuar. Erik comenzaba a sentirse molesto, ya que lo que realmente deseaba era matar de una vez por todas a Shaw, y era molesto no tener ni idea de donde estaba. Quería llegar pronto a él, ponerle las manos encima y acabar para siempre con su existencia. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse de nuevo sino era mejor seguir la búsqueda él solo...  
  
Pero ni bien comenzó a planteárselo, llego algo de información, y supieron que Shaw tenía reunión con un general soviético. Lo que se traducía de otra forma como volar a Rusia para poder encontrarle y matarle. El corazón de Erik había comenzado a latir emocionado ante la perspectiva, y de nuevo se sentía entusiasta. La idea de que faltaran unas pocas horas para encontrarle y por fin acabar con ese capitulo, le estaba volviendo loco de ansiedad.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos llevar a los chicos-tanto Moira como Erik miraron a Charles como si estuviera loco, el polaco bufo y negó con la cabeza-Están preparados-afirmo el menor, con ese tono suyo tan idealista y utópico, que quería convencer a todos de que todo podía salir como si fuera un plan trabajosamente planeado.   
  
-No están capacitados, aun no saben controlar sus poderes-le corrigió Erik, esperando que su amigo entrara en razonamiento con facilidad y que no quisiera arrastrar a esos niños a una guerra cuando ni siquiera podían controlar sus emociones. Era llevarlos a su suicidio. Charles leyó sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.  
  
-Tengan confianza en mi, se lo que son capaces de hacer-al final los tres terminaron dirigiéndose al salón común donde los chicos solían estar, seguramente todos estaban terminando de conocerse. Charles iba emocionado, manteniendo el paso más presuroso de Moira y Erik, iba relajado y confiado, como siempre con una mano en el bolsillo-Van a sorprenderles, son unos extraordinarios jóvenes-aseguro.  
  
-¿Que demonios?-pregunto Moira, mientras los tres desaceleraban el paso, mirando al salón y el lugar, que parecía haber sufrido un ataque de guerra. La cara de Moira se descompuso, mientras Erik miraba confundido la estatua partida al medio. Los tres se quedaron mirando a los muchachos que bailaban como si eso fuera una fiesta de secundaría. La primera en acercarse, más que molesta, fue Moira, y se paro enfrente de ellos con porte seguro-¿Quien de ustedes destruyo la estatua?  
  
-Ese fue Alex...-comento Hank, confiado, mientras los otros chicos parecían un poco más cohibidos, o por lo menos asombrados de verse descubiertos.  
  
-No, no, no es Alex, es Havok.-Raven de pronto estaba emocionada y se acerco a los tres, señalando a Charles-Y se nos ocurre que tu debes ser el Profesor X, y tu debes ser Magneto-dijo feliz, y decidida, como si acabara de soltar el comentario más inteligente del mundo. La cara de Charles se descompuso de molestia, mientras Erik no sabía si estar furioso o reírse.  
  
-¿Exepcionales, eh?-negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, y no tardo en sentir los pasos de Moira atrás suyos, era obvio que esa misión no incluiría a los más jóvenes. Charles se quedo un momento atrás, mirándolos.  
  
-Esperaba más de ustedes-afirmo, antes de continuar el paso de los de más, sin apurarse, pero queriendo alcanzarlos. Estaba decepcionado, y un poco molesto de haberse mostrado tan seguro en confiado sobre los mutantes y que estos fueran completamente inmaduros. No debía olvidar que aun eran unos jóvenes, Erik había tenido razón, él no debió confiarse tanto. Debía escuchar a su omega.  
  
  
**  
  
Esa misma noche emprendieron viaje para ir hacía Rusia. El viaje se realizo lo más rápido que se pudo, ya que la idea era frenar la guerra mucho antes de que empiece. Ni bien llegaron se subieron a un vehículo que los acerco, antes de tener que subirse a un transporte de carga. El conductor y Moira iban en frente mientras todos los demás estaban en la parte de atrás. La idea era pasar desapercibidos, aunque no esperaban encontrarse un control, y así se los hizo saber Moira.  
  
Charles se las ingenio a la perfección para engañar a los soldados soviéticos, y una vez que pudieron continuar con su viaje, sintió una palmada en el hombro por parte de Erik, que tenía una sonrisa sumamente emocionada-Eres asombroso, Charles-el menor sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho con solo escucharle, y respiro hondo para no comportarse como un tonto, emocionado por un halago por parte de su pareja. Le agradaba que Erik notara sus cualidades, sí el mayor se fijaba en él, no tardaría en notar que eran pareja.  
  
**  
  
Erik frunció el ceño al ver que no era Shaw quien estaba allí, sino que era su compañera, Emma Frost. Realmente había estado todo el camino pensando en que iba a matar a Sebastian, que finalmente iba a cumplir su misión. Iba a poder vengar a su madre, iba a poder vengarse así mismo... iba a devolver su propia dignidad. Una vez que Sebastian Shaw muriera iba a ser la muerte del omega dentro de él, e iba a resucitar como un alfa, con fuerza y poder, pudiendo controlarse completamente así mismo. Iba a ser un renacer, lo sentía; todo iba a recomenzar, matarlo iba a ser como comenzar de nuevo, darle un giro a su vida. En parte le preocupaba perder a Charles, sabia que su amigo no le perdonaría que lo matara, que no quería verlo convertido en un asesino... pero era una tontería, él ya tenía la sangre de muchos en sus manos, y no iba a detenerse solo por que Xavier tuviera ganas de ser Pepe Grillo. Si tenía que perder para siempre a Xavier solo para lograr su objetivo, no tendría problema en hacerlo.  
  
Sus ojos se fijaron en Emma, y dudo durante un momento. Matarla iba a ser igual de delicioso, él no era tonto... sabía que esa Alfa se acostaba con Sebastian, y aunque no debería afectarle, le llenaba de celos y de odio. Sabía que Shaw la trataba con respecto y cariño, en cambio a él... extrañamente dolía, aunque el odiara admitirlo, le dolía. Por eso quería acabar con aquello, iba a dejar de extrañar un cariño que nunca obtuvo, y que a esta altura ni siquiera quería tener. Quería liberarse de ello...  
  
Y matar a Emma iba a darle un poco de alivio.  
  
-Todos quietos, no es Shaw, no estamos autorizados a hacer nada-la voz de la agente Moira le llego entre sus pensamientos, y miro molesto a la chica. La chica le molestaba demasiado, en exceso, siempre andaba rondando cerca, quería unirse a ellos, y era una homosapiens común y corriente, no iba a encajar, nunca.   
  
-Es la segunda al mando, es un inicio. Debemos atacar-su voz sonó ronca, con odio, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. Charles le miraba como rogándole con los ojos que no dijera aquello, mientras Moira le fulminaba.  
  
-La CIA no va a invadir el hogar de un general soviético, no vamos a iniciar una guerra-la voz de Moira sonaba como si le tratara de tonto, y Erík alzo la ceja, sin quitar sus potentes ojos de ella. Apenas y sonrió, antes de tomar una expresión de determinación.  
  
-Yo no trabajo para la CIA-ni bien termino de decir la frase, salio corriendo del lugar. Su ágil cuerpo se perdió entre los matorrales, mientras escuchaba la voz de Charles llamarle. No le importaba, estaba cegado... quería acabar con ella. Quería venganza, iba a destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Corría tan rápido como sus musculosas piernas le permitían, y ni siquiera dudo cuando extendió sus manos para detener a los militares que estaban por atacarle. La energía fluía de sus manos, logrando que todo el metal actuara a su antojo, encerrando entre alambres de púas a unos, apartándole las armas a otros, haciendo retroceder al resto. Era casi como sentirse un dios, correr y detener todo a su paso... se sentía poderoso. Aún no la había matado, pero con la ira que ya le embargaba se sentía indestructible.   
  
Charles no tardo en salir corriendo detrás de él, por más que Moira intento frenarlo para que no se metiera en apuros. Ella estaba loca si esperaba que él se quedara allí mientra su omega corría enloquecido hacía un lugar lleno de enemigos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no con la gente en peligro, pero no podía evitar maravillarse de Erik, su fortaleza física y su manera de manejar el metal. Era el mutante más poderoso que había conocido, podía hacer lo que quisiera... tenía tanto potencial. Y era su pareja.  
  
Pero claro, no debía sentirse maravillado cuando el polaco se estaba comportando como un maniático asesino. Corría atrás suyo, e intentaba aliviar a los soldados que agonizaban por sus ataques. Con algo de pena durmió a varios, para que dejaran de sufrir... pero no invirtió más del tiempo necesario en eso. Rápidamente corrió para alcanzarlo, logrando llegar cuando Erik buscaba el lugar donde estaba Emma.  
  
Llego a su lado y toco su hombro frenando su trote de golpe. Erik le miro y le hizo una seña, indicando que ya los había localizado. Charles evitaba desplegar su poder, para no ser descubierto por la mutante, así que se limito a sentir y ambos caminaron antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.  
  


  
Emma les miro asombrada, sentada en el sofá... pero la cara de los hombres fue de mayor asombro al ver al general soviético, solo en la cama, imaginando estar con ella, tocarla, y besarla. La imagen era altamente repulsiva, y los hizo arrugar la nariz, aunque al mismo tiempo Charles estaba fascinado-Es un muy buen truco-Erik le dedico una mirada molesta y condescendiente, mientras el general se perdía de la fantasía, y al verlos allí se enojaba. No alcanzo a hablar antes de que Charles extendiera la mano-A dormir-dijo el telepata con firmeza, y el hombre cayo en la cama.  
  
La telepata se levanto, con altanería y elegancia, mirandolos a ambos, Xavier intento llegar a su mente, pero ella rápidamente se transformo en diamante, logrando darle un dolor de cabeza-No intentes leer mi mente cuando estoy así, amor. No lograras nada mientras tengo mi forma de diamante-ella intento huir, corriendo con rapidez, era muy ágil, pero Erik y Charles tuvieron suficientes reflejos para detenerle. Charles solo quería frenarla, pero Erik se fue sobre ella rápidamente, le embargaba la ira, y no dudo en apretarla contra el piso, intentando hundirla en este.  
  
-¡Erik! ¡NO, déjala! Necesitamos saber cual es el plan de Shaw... suéltala...-Charles se aproximo a él, intentando tomarlo y apartarlo, pero el rey del metal solo le aparto con movimientos bruscos y volvió a lanzarse sobre la chica, queriendo ahorcarla-¡ERIK!-un manotazo por parte del polaco le alejo, y Charles se aparto, sabiendo que por fuerza ganaría Erik. Estaba por invadir su mente para calmarlo, cuando Erik se aparto solo, sujetando su cabeza y gritando silencionamente.  
  
-¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡¡Sal de mi cabeza!!-se levanto del piso, pero al ver que la chica se estaba por levantar, no dudo en pegarle una patada, mientras aun se sujetaba la frente con ambas manos, y se quejaba por lo bajo. La chica desde el piso, se quejo y se rió al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Que pasa, Erik? ¿No te gusta ver lo bien que la pasamos Sebas y yo? No te preocupes amor, si regresar seras de ambos... no esteces celoso-Erik no podía quitar las imágenes de su cabeza, la telepata no solo le pasaba lo que ella y su pareja hacían, sino que también le mostraba lo que haya obtenido de la mente de Shaw, las imágenes del joven Erik siendo torturado.  
  
Se descontrolo y el metal de la cama comenzó a retorcerse, ni lo pensó cuando lo hizo ir hacía la chica y enredarse en su cuerpo. Sintió una mano tocarle el hombro, y le empujo-¡Apártate Charles!-le gruño, y el telepata lo hizo, impotente. No podía meterse en su mente para calmarlo, por que sabía que dos teletapas en su cabeza podían desgarrar su mente. El metal se apretó más contra la chica, comenzando a apretarse contra ella, retorciéndose y buscando asfixiarla, quebrarla, lo que sea.  
  
La chica finalmente jadeo, y salio de la mente del magnético, para concentrarse en mantener su forma. Pero eso solo hizo que Erik aprovechara para erguirse bien y aumentar la presión del metal, estrujándola hasta que sintió algo quebrarse, y vio un tajo surcar el cuerpo de la chica-¡ERIK!-se giro para mirar a Charles, su rostro estaba rojo de ira y de agitación, y sus ojos llorosos. Su expresión hizo que el corazón de Charles se estrujara, pero mantuvo la mirada firme, logrando que Erik se apartara cuando Emma tomo su forma natural. El dejo quieto los tubos de metal y se fue a sentar al sofá, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, intentando recuperar su compostura. Se sirvió un poco de whisky, para calmarse, mientras obserbaba fijamente a Charles inclinarse hacía la mutante-No volverá a tomar forma de diamante, y si lo hace.. solo dale un golpe-su voz sonaba agitada y quebrada, Charles ni siquiera le miro, antes de llevar sus manos a su sien, para invadir la cabeza de la telepata.  
  
No fue difícil, Emma le mostró el plan de Shaw, le dejo ver todo, Charles quedo helado, sin saber que hacer. Salio de su cabeza, sintiéndose algo devastado, mirando la expresión sonriente de la chica, que a la vez era maliciosa-¿Hermoso, verdad?-ella soltó una carcajada, pero Charles la ignoro y miro a Erik.  
  
-Esto es peor de lo que pensamos-casi ni le salio la voz, y Erik se levanto extendiéndole un vaso de Whisky para que se calmara. La pregunta danzaba en sus ojos, y Charles se levanto, apartando su cabello oscuro de su frente-Tenemos que volver ya a los Estados Unidos, todos están en peligro-Erik miro de nuevo a Emma que observaba fijamente a Charles.   
  
-¿Que viste?-Charles miraba fijo una pared mientras bebía el whisky, Erik bufo al no obtener respuesta, y bebió más, mientras miraba fijo a la chica-¿Y ella?-su deseo era matarla, debía aprovechar ahora mismo y...  
  
-Sal de mi cabeza-fue una orden directa, y Erik miro asombrado a Charles que se había girado y miraba sumamente molesto a Emma. Ella estaba pasmada, pero rápidamente comenzó a reírse, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Charles.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Y él lo sabe...? Oh, sería sumamente divertido decirle... ¿que crees que pensara al respecto?-Erik paseo su mirada entre los dos, Charles parecía muy molesto, algo extraño en él, siempre se mantenía tranquilo. Emma no dejaba de reírse, y Erik se empezaba a sentir muy molesto al no entender que pasaba-Esto te gustara, Charles-Frost sonrió maliciosa y cerro sus ojos un momento, rebuscando en sus recuerdos y enviándole a Charles una imagen que había visto en la cabeza de Shaw, donde un joven Erik estaba rígido, estático, en cuatro, mientras las manos de Shaw lo exploraban y su virilidad se metía en su interior... se notaba que aun era un adolescente, joven. Charles gruño, fulminando a Emma con la mirada, y sin pensarlo extendió su mano e invadió la mente de la chica, haciéndola quejarse de dolor, antes de hacerla dormirse.  
  
Su rostro estaba rojo, incluso se le marcaba ligeramente la vena de la frente. Erik le miraba incrédulo, sin entender nada pero sabiendo que era muy malo-¡¿Que carajos pasa aquí?!-pregunto sumamente molesto, y Charles solo gruño, y le miro fijo, con una mirada indescifrable-No me gusta que se metan en mi cabeza, eso es todo-contesto el ingles, aun tenso, apretando los puños, pensando que debía calmarse. Sabía que no era bueno que Emma supiera que Erik era su pareja, y lo que había visto... le dejaba muy molesto, realmente quería abrazar a Erik, besarle, hacerle el amor.   
  
El mayor aun se veía triste, incluso lucía mas avejentado... al parecer Emma había removido cosas en su mente que realmente le habían lastimado. Aunque Charles dudaba de que... ¿acaso Erik estaba triste de que Shaw tuviera un amante? ¿Acaso Erik aun sentía algo por él? Shaw había sabido meterse muy bien en su vida... se sintió celoso, y con más ganas de revelarle todo, y exigirle que se quede a su lado, pero sabía que las cosas así no funcionarían.  
  
-Ahora sabes lo molesto que es-dijo Erik, en un murmullo, acercándose a Emma que estaba inconsciente. Le aparto el cabello de la cara y gruño-Realmente deseo matarla-Charles se acerco y le toco el hombro, haciendo que se girara a mirarlo.  
  
-Vamos a llevarla, átala bien, ciñela tanto como quieras... pero no la mates, la necesitamos, como rehén, y podemos aprovechar lo que sabe. Seamos mejores Erik, tomemos ventaja-Erik le miro fijo, evaluando la propuesta, su sed de venganza se liaba con su conocimiento en saber que Charles tenía razón. Finalmente asintió, dándose por satisfecho, y movió los tubos de la cama, terminando de enredarlos en la chica, y haciéndola levitar delante de ellos, mientras caminaba.  
  
Charles caminaba tenso a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ni bien salieron del lugar, la CIA fue a recibirlos. Moira estaba muy molesta, y empezó a gritarle a Erik que era un imprudente y que podía poner en riesgo a todo el país. El polaco solo bufo y la aparto con una mano, estaba muy molesto. Ella se acerco a preguntarse a Charles si estaba bien, pero él le sonrió apenas y asintió, antes de apartarse y mantener el paso de Erik, quería tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo. O al menos hasta que ambos se calmaran.  
  
  
**  
  
En el avión todos estaban callados, Erik estaba mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, mientras Charles a su lado, le miraba y al mismo tiempo controlaba que Emma no reaccione. En un momento no pudo aguantarse y estiro su mano para acariciarle el cabello con destellos rojizos que adornaba su nuca. Erik se giro rápidamente, y le miro confundido, Charles le sonrió un poco-No quiero leer tu mente amigo, pero estas gritando...-Erik sonrió apenas, avergonzado y desganado y Charles tomo confianza de volver a acariciarle el cabello. Erik cerro los ojos, sintiendo una relajación llenarle con la caricia. Cerro los ojos, y se relamió los labios suavemente, mientras suspiraba dejándose hacer.  
  
-¿Quieres que te haga dormir? Así podrás relajarte, es necesario que calmes tu mente, mi amigo-el polaco negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y apartándose un poco, intentando dejar de mostrarse vulnerable. Apretó sus manos contra sus rodillas y miro de nuevo por el ventanal, sintiendo que Charles a su lado suspiraba-Quizás debas contarme ahora que fue lo que viste en la mente de Frost-volvió a mirarlo, mientras le preguntaba, y Charles asintió, estaba por hablar cuando Moira se acerco.  
  
-Si, necesitamos saber que pasara-Erik miro con molestia a la castaña, que se había parado enfrente de ellos, con la cadera apoyada en el asiento de enfrente. Le extendió un vaso con bebida a Charles, sonriendole coqueta, y luego miro a Erik-Perdón, pensé que estabas dormido-le dijo sería a Erik, mientras ella bebía de su propio vaso. El mayor giro los ojos, pero Charles le extendió su vaso y sonrió-No tengo sed, darling, así que mejor que lo tome Erik-el mayor lo tomo más que nada por que Charles se lo ofrecía, y le sonrió burlón a Moira antes de dar un trago corto.  
  
-¿Y bien?-pregunto, el magnético, mirando de reojo a su compañero mutante.  
  
-Una guerra nuclear, eso quiere Shaw, para eliminar a todos los humanos y que los mutantes reinen-Charles ignoro el pensamiento de Erik sobre que no era tan mala idea, y se masajeo la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos-Y él esta en Estados Unidos, creo que atacara la división X por eso quiero llegar rápido...-protesto, preocupado principalmente por su hermana. Suspiro abatido y sintió la mano de Erik apretarle la rodilla. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, calmándose un poco por el contacto. Su mano voló automáticamente a su rodilla, colocandola encima de la de Erik, y casi como un movimiento muy natural, ambos enredados sus dedos sin siquiera pensarlo.  
  
Moira les miro y frunció el ceño, antes de bufar y apartarse-Iré a informar de esto a la CIA-dijo molesta, yéndose por el pasillo.  
  
Erik apretó sus dedos contra los de Charles y le miro de reojo-Ellos estarán bien, Charles-no entendía que carajo estaba haciendo. ¿Que hacía tomado de la mano de Charles? Sin embargo no se aparto, a pesar de que su cerebro le indicaba que eso era muy raro. Pero Charles se veía más calmado ahora, y era su amigo, no quería dejarlo abatido... más aún sabiendo que el telepata no quería dormir para no dejar sin control a Emma.   
  
**  
  
El viaje se hizo demasiado largo principalmente por la ansiedad de llegar que todos tenían. Ni bien bajaron del avión, se dirigieron al edificio de la división X, para poder encontrarse con los menores. Todo estaba destruido, y Charles sintió sus piernas temblar un poco, esperando que todos estuvieran bien, rogando por que Raven estuviera intacta. Erik le sujeto, por que lo vio medio inestable, pero en cuanto se repuso, camino rápidamente, indagando con su mente, aliviado al sentir la mente de Raven.  
  
Apresuro el paso y cuando la vio, ella se levanto y se arrojo a sus brazos, la abrazo con fuerza, y miro al resto de los chicos que se veían sumamente abatidos. Suspiro y se acomodo, parándose firme enfrente de ellos y mirándoles con pena-Lo siento muchachos, ya mismo arreglare todo para que regresen a sus hogares...  
  
-¡No podemos regresar, Alex no volverá a la cárcel!  
  
-Charles, Darwin murió, ni siquiera pudimos enterrarlo-dijo atragantada por el llanto Raven, apartándose un poco y abrazándose a si misma intentando dejar de temblar. Charles volvió a mirarles, sin saber que decir... eran unos niños, y se veían tan abatidos....  
  
Sintió la mano de Erik tomar su muñeca y como le jalaba para apartarlo de todos-No puedes reenviarlos, debemos enfrentar a Shaw, los necesitamos-Erik le miraba fijo, Charles sabía que estaba por eso, para matar a Shaw, pero no le parecía correcto involucrar a esos niños y ponerlos en peligro. Por más que la mirada demandante de Erik se lo ordenara.  
  
  
-Son solo unos niños...-intento protestar, pero Erik bufo.  
  
-Ya no lo son más, tienen que poder defenderse, debemos entrenar-apremio Erik, mirándole con insistencia. Charles no pudo negarse a esos ojos mucho más, asintió y se giro hacía los chicos.  
  
-Prepárense, nos iremos en un momento, se donde podemos ir a entrenar-aseguro, mientras se giraba para hablar con Moira sobre Emma y que se marcharían. No le pareció extraño que la agente decidiera acompañarlos, y en parte mejor, así mantenían contacto directo con la CIA, y se enteraban de lo que pasaba con Shaw.  
  
Erik les miraba desde lejos, sintiéndose más molesto con la chica. Al parecer no quería separase del ingles, vivía buscando excusas para tocarle, acercarsele, mirarle. El rey del metal giro los ojos, pensando lo tonta que se veía la mujer... una guerra no era una excusa para enamorarse. Se convenció a si mismo de lo que le molestaba era que Charles Xavier era uno de los mutantes más poderosos que conocía y pensar que iba a desperdiciarse con una homosapiens era una tontería.  
  
  
Entre los supresores, todo lo que vivió con Shaw, la certeza que tenía de que él era su pareja, sus deseos para dejar de ser omega, la venganza en mente, y su propia inteligencia, era fácil ignorar a sus instintos que le indicaban que su pareja era Charles. Pero no lo notaba, estaba vendado, seguro de que su pareja era el hombre con el que compartido casi veinte años de su vida, estaba tan seguro de eso, que otro tipo de existencia o de vida, le parecía absurda.  
  
Era fácil, para él, ignorar lo que tenía frente a sus propios ojos, y lo que su interior quería gritarle. Su ceguera era mental. Quito los ojos de los jóvenes y volvió a mirar a los chicos, palmeando a Raven que aun temblaba ligeramente. Ella le sonrió apenas, antes de abrazarle, buscando calmarse.


	4. Empezando a Entrenar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? Esta actualización viene rápido por que también tiene poca acción Cherik, pero ya se ordenan las cosas para todo lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Los siguientes capítulos ya van a ser mucho más moviditos. Bah, según yo... 
> 
> Espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leen y que comentan, me encanta saber lo que piensan y me inspira a continuar escribiendo. Creo que esta historia ira a tener unos quince capítulos, por que ya voy por el diez y aun falta.
> 
> En fin, como estoy avanzando y aun no decido algunas cosas, les dejo unas preguntas y me dicen que opinan: ¿Que piensan del mpreg? Y ¿Levente la mano quien prefiere que Charles no termine en silla de ruedas? Jaja, en fin, ustedes deciden.
> 
> Y desde ahora nos mudamos a la Mansión Xavier

**EMPEZANDO A ENTRENAR**

  
  
Llegar a la mansión de Charles fue algo excepcional para todos. El lugar era enorme, extraordinario, sumamente asombroso. Erik se bajo del vehículo y se tuvo que quitar los lentes para admirar el lugar. Cuando todos caminaron hasta quedar enfrente de esta, se detuvieron desde una buena distancia para admirarla. Estaban asombrados por la estructura, lo grande que era, el predio que la rodeaba. Todo era asombroso. Erik sonrió al ver el enorme lugar, y miro de reojo al hombre más bajo que estaba parado a su lado-No se como sobreviviste con tantas privaciones-comento divertido, ganándose una mirada divertida también por parte del Alfa, que no supo exactamente como responderle. No solo por que su infancia no fue de lo mejor, sino también por que estaba atontado con la expresión traviesa de Erik.  
  
-Tantas privaciones las sobrevivió gracias a mi-comento Raven, pasando por enfrente de ellos, sobre todo para cubrir la indiscreción de su hermano. Comenzó a caminar, girándose un poco más adelante para mirarles-Sigánme, les mostrare el lugar-todos la siguieron, pero Erik y Charles se quedaron unos segundos más parados, y compartieron una sonrisa antes de seguir a los menores.  
  
Cuando ingresaron a la mansión, Charles y Raven se encargaron de repartir las habitaciones. Charles se aseguro que la de Erik estuviera cerca, no junto por que enloquecería, pero si lo suficientemente cerca. Con suerte sus juntadas para jugar al ajedrez continuarían realizándose sin falta. Amaba las conversaciones que tenían mientras jugaban. Aparte era asombroso como se desafiaban constantemente sin dejarse vencer con facilidad.   
  
La primera noche todos aprovecharon para terminar de acomodarse, ordenar sus cosas y adaptarse a la mansión. Raven y Charles terminaban de mostrar los puntos principales, la mansión tenía muchas habitaciones pero la mayoría estaban en desuso. Erik en la primera noche había descubierto un gimnasio, y Charles no se sorprendió cuando horas después los encontró familiarizándose con las maquinas. Era obvio que al magnético le gustaba mantenerse en forma y fuerte... quizás por eso era más musculoso que Charles, que si bien era atlético, era más de correr que hacer pesas. Oh, Charles supo que debería vigilar el gimnasio, con suerte tendría varias oportunidades de encontrarlo entrenándose y podría admirarle.   
  
Por su parte, Hank había conseguido donde instalar su laboratorio y estaba extasiado con las cosas que quedaron a su disposición. No era lo mismo con lo que contaba en la CIA, pero definitivamente era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Ni bien había llegado había empezado a diseñar ciertos aparatos con la ayuda de Charles, para mejorar el poder del resto de los mutantes.   
  
Moira les había acompañado, y se había instalado en una habitación cerca de Charles, la muchacha le resultaba muy molesta a Erik, pero no solo a él, Raven estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la chica, y le molestaba la idea de que por culpa de esa mujer, la relación de Erik y Charles no avanzara como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Pero no podía hacer mucho más que advertirle a Charles, quien aseguraba que tenía todo bajo a control. Moira no tenía chances con él, no mientras su omega estuviera allí.  
  
  
**  
  
  
El entrenamiento había empezado tan rápido como habían podido. Entrenaban no solo sus poderes sino también sus cuerpos, debían estar preparados para todo. Charles quería tener clases particulares con todos, aunque ciertamente lo que más le emocionaba era la idea de poder entrenar con Erik. Le encantaba el potencial de su pareja, y quería ayudarlo a llegar al máximo. Sin duda Erik era el mutante más poderoso que había conocido en su vida, y estaba desperdiciando su potencial. Charles sabía que el hombre podía llegar mucho más lejos. Le encantaba la idea de poder ayudarle a derribar sus barreras.  
  
Pero, igualmente, mientras iba ayudando al resto de los mutantes, de a poco fue descubriendo que eso era algo que le gustaba mucho: ayudar a todos los mutantes a controlar sus poderes y a alcanzar su máximo potencial. Al parecer, el apodo de profesor que le había puesto Raven era muy acertado, ya que aparentemente él si tenía madera de profesor.   
  
Con Alex las cosas fueron las más complicadas, principalmente por el miedo del chico de herir a las personas y su propia inseguridad. Por suerte el aparato que había creado Hank le ayudaba muchísimo a controlarse, aunque todavía le faltaba. Charles todavía recordaba la cara de pánico de todos, cuando estaban desayunando y de pronto de la nada se escucho una explosión y la pared comenzó a deshacerse, partiéndose en mil añicos. No era extraño ver a Charles y a Alex detrás de eso, aunque si fue muy gracioso la cara de espanto de todos, y como Sean dejo caer el café encima de un asombrado Erik... luego todo el metal de la cocina había empezado a volar, y Sean casi termina con un tenedor clavado en la mano. Después de eso, arreglar la pared fue un verdadero problema, y entendieron que deberían buscar un mejor lugar para practicar.  
  
Hank también era todo un tema, estaba peleado con su bestia interna, y necesitaba liberarla para poder saber cuanto era capaz de hacer. El problema no era solo que no se animaba, sino que cuando hacía algún avance venía Alex a hacer algún comentario inadecuado que lo derribaba.   
  
El más controversial de todos era Sean, ya que los múltiples intentos por volar, que siempre terminaban en estrepitosas caídas, hacían que todos estuvieran maravillados por ir a verlo estrellarse. Charles decidió que por un tiempo sería mejor abandonar el entrenamiento de vuelo, y concentrarse en el dominio de Bashee en las ondas que podría crear, así podía decidir que romper y que no.  
  
Por otra parte, Charles había notado que Erik disfrutaba de entrenar solo, aunque no sabía exactamente cuanto era lo que se exigía así mismo, seguramente lo hacía, por que Erik era muy disciplinado... pero el telepata sabía que sería aun mejor si él le ayudara. Ese día, Charles decidió que lo mejor sería dedicárselo al mayor. Camino por la mansión, y como espero encontró a Erik entrenando en el gimnasio. Estaba todo sudado, algo ardido, y se veía delicioso haciendo ejercicios para su espalda. Charles se quedo en el umbral del gimnasio, mirándole, hasta que sintió los ojos de Erik contestar a su mirada, y tuvo que dejar de admirarle, para sonreír.  
  
-Erik, amigo, estaba buscándote... quería saber si podríamos entrenar juntos. Se me ocurrió algo para medir el alcance de tus poderes-dijo, con la mejor sonrisa caballerosa. Erik dejo el aparato, y le miro un momento, antes de tomar una toalla para limpiarse el rostro, y un poco el cuello. Charles seguía sus movimientos, sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
-Claro, solo déjame bañarme, así me quito el sudor-comento el polaco, levantándose, y terminando de secarse un poco el sudor del cuerpo. Le dio un trago al agua, para re hidratarse, antes de comenzar a juntar sus cosas.  
  
-No hace falta, puedes venir así. No me molesta-anuncio el telepata, y para no verse demasiado interesado, decidió que lo mejor sería voltearse y comenzar a alejarse. No quería verse desesperado, ni mucho menos que Erik descubriera que prefería tenerle sudado por que su aroma en ese estado era delicioso-Te espero en la cocina-le anuncio, retirándose y bajando las escaleras.  
  
El polaco por su parte fue al baño, finalmente no se baño, pero se refresco un poco, para quitarse el calor. Prefería bañarse luego del entrenamiento, ya que no sabía que era exactamente lo que Charles pretendía. Cuando llego a la cocina, se encontró con Charles hurgando cada estante, sacando cada cosa de metal que encontrara. También había dejado una de sus corbatas sobre la mesa y al ver a Erik se acerco emocionado.  
  
-Estuve pensando, es obvio que manejas el metal ¿pero sabes diferenciarlo?-Erik frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo la pregunta, a lo cual Charles se aclaro la garganta-Veras, si estas en un apuro es importante saber si puedes detectar que metal te sirve para que... cual es más resistente, mas dócil, mas conductor... además, quiero saber si eres capaz de descubrir todo el metal que hay en una habitación, y si puedes llamarlo a ti, sin la necesidad de ver. Así que... limitaremos tus sentidos, mi querido amigo-indico a Erik que se sentara en una banqueta. El pelirrojo miraba curioso a su emocionado amigo que parecía extasiado con la idea de experimentar con su poder.  
  
Durante un momento Erik tuvo en dejavu, en realidad ya le habían hecho pruebas de ese tipo, aunque para muchas no había estado consiente. Muchas veces estaba drogado, o muchas veces hacía determinados exámenes y nunca conocía los resultados. Al final el que más aprendió de su poder fue el mismo Shaw, y luego le mostraba a Erik lo que le parecía conveniente. Por eso Erik había aprendido a educarse así mismo, a tener disciplina, a entrenarse. Shaw le presionaba para ser lo que se le antojara, pero Erik se presionaba para ser lo suficientemente bueno para vengarse algún día.   
  
“Shaw solía verse igual de emocionado, aunque más sádico”. El pensamiento llego a la mente de Charles que se quedo estático, sin terminar de ordenar los elementos que había juntado. No sabía que hacer o que decir, nunca pensó que eso podía remitir a Erik a su pasado, pero... debió considerarlo. Él sabía todo lo que el mayor había experimentado-Lo siento Erik, no pensé, si quieres lo dejamos-se gano una mirada molesta por parte del omega, y supo que hizo mal en revelarle que le leyó la mente, y también en mostrarle piedad.  
  
-No se de que hablas Charles, mejor empecemos con esto-dijo, tomando la corbata que estaba en la mesa, se la coloco sobre los ojos y la ato en su nuca. Charles le miro sin saber muy bien como proceder. Apretó los labios y luego decidió que lo mejor sería continuar como si nada.  
  
-Bien, Erik, te pondré un objeto en la mano, e intentaras decirme de que material esta hecho, pero... no lo toques, solo dime de que esta hecho-dijo, acercándose, y colocándole una cuchara de una vieja vajilla. El polaco se quedo en silencio, concentrado, no toco el elemento, solo lo dejo apoyado en su mano, y tras unos minutos sonrió “Plata”, la respondió mentalmente, haciendo que Charles sonriera-¡Excelente!-dijo emocionado, y continuo con las pruebas, cada vez alejando el objeto más, dejando que Erik se guiara con otros sentidos.  
  
De a poco el mayor fue capaz de sentir el aroma del metal, su sabor en la boca, poder apreciarlo incluso con su mente a pequeñas distancias. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer aquellas cosas. El rictus de concentración y la sonrisa eran algo constante en su boca, repitiéndose uno detrás del otro-Bien, Erik, haremos la ultima prueba... esconderé la pieza que tocaste al principio, y quiero que seas capaz de rastrearla y atraerla a ti-Charles sabía que quizás le estaba exigiendo demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba casi seguro de que sería capaz de hacerlo.  
  
Haciendo el menor ruido posible, y haciendo que Erik tarareara divertido una estúpida canción para que no le escuchara, escondió la cuchara en lo alto de una alacena, detrás de la azucarera. Cuando termino volvió a acercarse al mayor y se coloco a su lado-Ahora, debes concentrarte en cada metal de la habitación, y al mismo tiempo tienes que recordar como era el elemento del inicio, olvídate de lo que es y concentrarte en como era su composición e intenta llamarlo.  
  
Erik lució confundido un momento, y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba realizar lo que Charles le había aconsejado. Pero realmente se le estaba haciendo difícil. Sintió a Charles caminar hacía atrás de él, y no pudo contener un estremecimiento cuando las manos del menor se colocaron sobre sus hombros. El chico se le había acercado por detrás, y podía sentir su respiración cerca de su oreja, generándole un agradable cosquilleo-Concéntrate Erik, intenta sentirla con todos tus sentidos... recuerda su tacto... intenta llamarla... localizarla...-la mano del telepata comenzó a deslizarse por sobre su ropa, pasando por su brazo, descendiendo suavemente, y haciendo que estirara la mano, para que empezara a llamarla.  
  
Erik estaba liado, la caricia de Charles le daba un agradable cosquilleo y se le complicaba prestarle atención a sus palabras y su tacto y concentrarse al mismo tiempo en encontrar el objeto-Calma tu mente, Erik, déjate llevar-le susurro cerca de su oreja. Charles no sabía si había hecho bien al acercarse tanto, el aroma de Erik le estaba engatusando, y tocarle el brazo le daba muchas ganas de seguir acariciando su piel y explorarla por completo. Tenía ganas de repegarsele entero, dejarle sentir su cuerpo contra el ajeno, disfrutar del calor que ambos emitían. Encima Erik se había refrescado, pero aun tenía un ligero olor a sudor que aumentaba su aroma natural, haciéndole secar la garganta. Se tuvo que relamer los labios, y obligarse a concentrarse.  
  
-Vamos Erik, se que tu puedes-aseguro el menor, depositando toda su confianza. Erik se sintió animado ante ese voto de confianza e intento concentrarse, intentando recordar, intentando...  
  
-La encontré...-una sonrisa de gloria se había entendido en la boca de Erik, y estiro con más confianza la mano, la cuchara comenzó a moverse dentro de la alacena, choco con la azucarera, y Erik la obligo a desviarse. Estiro su otra mano para abrir la alacena, y la cuchara salio lentamente, pero segura, antes de volar con confianza y rapidez a la mano de Erik. Ni bien el polaco pudo sentirla, la apretó en su mano, mientras con la otra se quito la corbata, y se giro sonriendo por una felicidad completa que le embargaba. Charles también sonreía, y lo hizo aun más al ver esa sonrisa hermosa. Era una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, la primera que veía así en Erik, y era asombrosamente perfecta.  
  
-¡Lo logre, Charles!-sin siquiera pensarlo, Erik se giro para abrazarle, colocando sus musculosos brazos sobre el cuerpo del menor. Le apretó contra él, mientras Charles se reía contra su cuello-¡Sabía que lo harías, mi amigo! ¡Eres un mutante asombroso!-Erik se aparto con una sonrisa, lo suficiente para mirar los ojos de su amigo, y sus narices chocaron, logrando que ambos se quedaran un momento quietos, mirándose fijamente. Era uno de esos momentos intoxicantes, previos a un acercamiento... cuando todo parece desaparecer y solo importa la persona enfrente de ti.  
  
Charles se sintió embriagado por la cercanía, el aroma, la felicidad... era tan fácil ponerse en puntas, acortar esos pocos centímetros y compartir su primer beso. Entrecerró los ojos, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, se puso en puntas para rozarle ligeramente, no sus labios, sino sus narices. Erik le miro atento, asombrado durante un segundo, y cuando Charles estaba dispuesto a acortar la distancia y besarlo, el mayor se aparto volviendo a sonreír y levantando la cuchara con éxito-Gracias mi amigo, realmente... no conocía esta parte de mi poder, y estoy muy feliz-Charles se quedo estático, sin saber si el mayor descubrió que estaba por besarle y por eso se aparto, o fue solo una casualidad.  
  
Le miro dudoso, antes de sonreír también-Ya veras todo lo que lograras hacer-aseguro Charles, apartándose varios pasos, y mirando el reloj, para fingir que estaba ocupado. Se sentía patético, a punto de besar a su omega, y este le había evitado-sera mejor que vaya con Raven, iba a entrenar con ella un poco.-mintió, y luego se apresuro a salir de la cocina, queriendo huir de allí para despejarse.  
  
Al quedarse solo, Erik suspiro y se revolvió el pelo. ¿Que era eso? ¿Acaso había estado por besar a Charles? Se sintió un idiota, pensando que seguramente el telepata se le hubiera reído. Saco la cajetilla de su bolsillo, y saco una pastilla para tragarla. Era el segundo supresor que tomaba en el día, no era bueno que ahora dos le hicieran falta. ¿Acaso estaría en época de celo y por eso necesitaba más?  
  
Se acomodo la ropa, y se dirigió hacía el baño, pensando en bañarse para distraerse. De paso quería refrescarse, y lograr que sus hormonas se adormecieran.  
  
**  
  
Tanto Erik como Sean se asomaron para mirar hacía abajo. La caída era enorme, Erik dudaba que si caía de un lugar así pudiera sobrevivir, pero él no estaba allí como un espectador más, en caso de que Sean no lo lograra él lo elevaría con sus poderes. Claro que no le dijeron eso a Sean, lo mejor era que pensara que estaba solo por el interés, así el pelirrojo pensaba que tenían una completa fe en que iba a lograrlo. Y no es que Charles no tuviera una completa fe en él, pero no quería que nada malo pasara, nada garantizaba que saliera a la primera vez.  
  
Sean estaba obviamente nervioso, alterado, pensando que quizás esa era el ultimo momento que estaría vivo. Pero bueno, suponía que el profesor no le dejaría morir, si todos confiaban en él tenía que poder hacerlo, aun más si Hank había diseñado el producto. Miro de nuevo al piso, nervioso. La caída era altisima, y podía sentir sus piernas temblar.  
  
-Tranquilo, Sean, nadie te obligara a hacer nada-le aclaro Charles, cuando el menor se giro a mirarle con sus ojos asustados. No era mentira que realmente quería verlo volar, pero si el chico estaba tan asustado no tenía caso. Ni siquiera Hank tenía certeza de que aquello fuera a funcionar, confiaba en su aparato pero no en Sean.   
  
Erik de pronto sonrió, y Charles ya debería aprender que cuando Erik sonreía algo malo estaba pasando por su cabeza-Déjame ayudarte-se apresuro a decir el polaco, acercándose a Sean y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Parecía que realmente estaba por decirle algo sumamente importante, cuando sin más, le empujo al vació, sin culpas.  
  
-¡ERIK!-Charles casi muere de la impresión, todos se asomaron a ver el delgado cuerpo que caía a gran velocidad, y Sean gritaba, pero no como debería. Estaba jodidamente asustado, Charles podía imaginarse su rostro pecoso completamente ardido por la sangre. Estuvo a punto de entrar en su cabeza para calmarle, cuando sintió que el chico había comenzado a gritar como debería. Sus ondas chocaron contra el piso, elevandole, y un grito de triunfo se dejo escuchar mientras él se elevaba hacía él cielo.  
  
El telepata por fin se giro a mirar a Erik que sonreía feliz, y cuando este se giro y le devolvió la mirada, noto la expresión del menor. A pesar de saberse regañado, Erik no pudo ni disimular la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, Charles podía ver todo sus dientes y a pesar de estar ligeramente molesto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Erik levantaba las manos como si fuera inocente-¿Que? ¿Vas a decirme que no pensaste lo mismo?-Charles finalmente le sonrió, y se giro a mirar a Sean que volaba demasiado contento.  
  
El telepata no podía borrar la sonrisa de su boca, le gustaba cuando Erik estaba relajado, le gustaba cuando hacía tonterías, incluso le gustaba que desde que se conocían usara su nombre más para regañarle que para otra cosa. Tras unos segundos miro de reojo a Erik que también miraba a Sean, y se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír. Su pareja era demasiado perfecta, Charles nunca hubiera sido feliz con un hombre dominable y fácil, por que él no era de los que les gustaba controlar a la gente, si era dominante, pero no controlaba... y a Erik no le interesaba que le controlen, amaba demasiado su libertad, era resuelto, seguro... perfecto. Y era condenadamente atractivo, tan alto, con esas piernas largas, sus rasgos duros, su cuerpo marcado, esa ropa que le hacía ver tan rudo.   
  
En ese momento realmente quería besarlo, allí enfrente de todos, para que supieran que era su pareja. Charles no era muy demostrativo de afecto en publico, pero realmente quería hacerlo con Erik para que todos entendieran que ese exquisito omega era solo suyo.  
  
**  
  
Habían terminado de comer hacía unos momentos, y todos se habían retirado. Charles estaba haciéndose un té, para beberlo mientras iba a la biblioteca a elegir algo para leer, y luego se marchaba a dormir. No había hablado con Erik de jugar al ajedrez, así que suponía que esa noche no lo harían.   
  
Termino de calentar el agua, y estaba por colocarla sobre la taza, cuando escucho una tos a sus espaldas. Había estado distraído, así que se giro y sonrió cortes al ver a Moira en el umbral de la puerta. La chica le sonrió coqueta, y se mordió el labio acercándose unos pasos.  
  
-¿Como estas, Charles? ¿Tomamos el té juntos?-pregunto, acercándose. El telepata la miro durante unos segundos, no quería adentrarse en su mente, por que realmente no quería saber lo que la agente estaba pensado. Aunque el mayor realmente quería retirarse a dormir, le sonrió a la chica y asintió por cortesía.  
  
-Claro, darling-aseguro, sacando otra taza de té y poniéndola con la suya para preparar dos. Después de todo, la chica era una invitada en su hogar y no quería ser descortés. Preparo los dos tés, y se acerco a la mesa, poniendo el de la chica enfrente de ella. La agente le sonrió, y luego acomodo su cabello hacía atrás, se quedo sería un momento, le dio un sorbo al té y arrugo la nariz. _“Esto es horrible”_. Charles no pudo evitar reír al sentir el comentario en su cabeza, y la chica se mostró un segundo avergonzada antes de soltar una risa también.  
  
Miró fijamente al mutante, antes de suspirar-Charles, soy una mujer directa, así que no haré rodeos. Me gustas. Ni bien nos conocimos note que teníamos cierta química, de hecho, creo que tu también lo notaste ya que pasabas todo el tiempo coqueteandome-la chica se rió, mirando su taza, y acariciando con su dedo el borde de esta. Charles se quedo serio, pero no opino nada, y siguió bebiendo su té-. Se que ahora las cosas están complicadas, con una guerra de por medio. No soy tonta, se que no es momento de iniciar algo, hay cosas más importantes en medio.. pero quería decirte que, esperaba que una vez que la guerra terminara, podríamos retomar eso. Podríamos intentar estar juntos y...  
  
-Moira-la interrumpió Charles, haciendo que la chica quite la mirada de su taza y se concentre en él. El telepata paso saliva, pensando que lo mejor era aclarar eso ahora mismo-. Lo siento, darling, pero yo soy un alfa. Y tu eres una beta, no quiero iniciar algo que puede terminar lastimándonos cuando encuentre a mi omega-prefirió omitir el hecho de que ya lo había encontrado, y que era Erik. Volvió a mirarla, y estiro su mano para tomar la ajena-No quiero lastimarte...  
  
-¡Charles! No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no seas ingenuo-la chica tomo con ambas manos la ajena y le miro con una sonrisa-No me herirás, se como me mirabas... quizás tu omega parezca, o quizás no, quizás ni siquiera sea totalmente de tu agrado. Esa química no es perfecta, muchas personas mantienen una relación con otros aun cuando encuentran a su pareja-Charles omitió el hecho de que eso le parecía desagradable, incluso si su omega no le agradara tanto como Erik lo hacía.  
  
-Moira yo...  
  
-Charles, solo quiero decir, si podemos intentarlo. No quiero forzarte nada, no tengas miedo de herirme, me apartare si él o ella aparece-la chica se veía segura, y el telepata supo que aunque le discutiera, seguiría buscando excusas. Decidió que eso sería mejor posponerlo, seguramente sola se daría cuenta que eso no era posible.  
  
-Veremos lo que sucede, ¿si?-le confirmo, con una sonrisa, aunque inmediatamente desvió la vista. No se espero que la chica se estirara sobre la mesa y le diera un rápido beso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. La chica se aparto despacio con una sonrisa, y le miro con dulzura.  
  
Ella se levanto y acomodo su ropa-Gracias Charles, quería hablar de esto, por que en unos días iré unos días a la agencia, para investigar e informar unas cosas. No quería quedarme pensando-Ella llevo su taza al lavadero, se despidió de Charles con un beso en la mejilla y se retiro. El mutante se quedo sentado en la mesa, bebiendo lentamente su taza de té mientras pensaba que haría con eso. Se levanto con pereza y puso a hervir de nuevo el agua, ya que debería hacerse otra taza para llevarla a la biblioteca.   
  
Cundo finalmente se preparo, subió con lentitud la escalera, y camino con pereza, pensando en irse directamente a dormir. Pero sabía que en la cama necesitaría algo para leer. Entro a la biblioteca y estaba yendo hacía el estante cuando algo llamo su atención. En la mesa central estaba el ajedrez con las piezas colocadas y dos copas de vino. Parpadeo, y luego el murmullo de una mente llego a su cabeza. Se giro, y en el sofá grande vio acostado a Erik. Se había dormido recostado en el sofá, con un brazo bajo su cabeza, y el otro sujetando un libro sobre su vientre.  
  
Charles sonrió al verlo, dejo la taza de té a un lado y camino suavemente hacía a él. Le aprecio unos momentos, mientras pensaba que si se hubiera venido directamente quizás lo encontraba despierto. Suspiro, antes de inclinarse un poco para acariciar el cabello de su frente, perfectamente peinado hacía un costado. Aspiro su aroma con deleite, se relamió los labios, y deposito un beso en la frente de su omega.   
  
Se aparto lo suficiente, le toco el hombro y sonrió al ver a Erik parpadear confundido antes de sentarse lentamente-Erik, amigo ¿aun quieres jugar la partida, o prefieres ir a dormir a tu habitación?-el polaco le miro, se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y se estiro, terminando de despertarse.  
  
-¿Que hora es?-pregunto, con voz enronquecida por recién despertar.  
  
-Son las doce, darling-contesto Charles, caminando hacía la mesa y tomando la copa de vino, dándole un sorbo y dejando que el sabor bailara en su boca. Mientras el magnético termino de levantarse y le sonrió, caminando hacía la mesita del centro.  
  
-Claro, tengo suficiente tiempo para derrotarte, Charles-dijo seguro, sentándose en la silla, y mirando las fichas-Esta vez me pido las negras.-El telepata sonrió, y se sentó enfrente, levanto su copa en señal de brindis, y en pocos minutos sintió la de Erik chocar contra la suya, antes de que ambos dieran un sorbo.  
  
No, aun no era la relación de amantes que quería, pero estar a su lado, le daba más placer que los mejoras amantes que había tenido. Y eso era más que suficiente, al menos por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aqui por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Para picarles les dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap...
> 
> "El calor comenzó a acumularse en el estomago de Erik, y se puso ligeramente de costado, para poder olfatearle mejor. Sentía la lengua muy seca, y una creciente necesidad por sacar su lengua y lamer la pálida piel... Charles debía saber rico si olía así."
> 
> Actualizare en unos días, mucho más rápido si me dejan comentarios. Besitos.


	5. Salgamos a Festejar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? Yo algo insegura con este capitulo, quería terminar el nueve para asegurarme de que ya no iba a editar este. No se si van a odiarme o quererme jaja... supongo que después de que lean me enterare.
> 
> Leí sus respuestas y la mayoría estaba a favor del mpreg, aunque varios me dijeron que lo preferían en Charles. Aun dudo de que hacer, quizás podría seguir la idea de los comics y que tengan hijos por separado. I dont know. 
> 
> También preguntaron que tan fiel a la pelicula sería, en resumen: ¿se van a separar? Aún no lo decido si soy sincera, aunque ya tenía algunas ideas no es concreto. Iba a ser bastante fiel, aunque no al 100%, pero ya no se. ¿Ustedes que opinan? 
> 
> En fin, mil gracias por todos sus coments

**SALGAMOS A FESTEJAR**

  
  
Sean se había levantado dando saltos, anunciando que ya tenia 18 años y que podía beber con libertad. Prácticamente había insinuado que quería una fiesta, y con todo su entusiasmo y buena onda fue imposible negarsela. Decidieron comer algo, y salir a una disco. No es como si Erik y Charles se sintieran cómodos con algo así, pero finalmente fueron convencidos al enterarse que la disco en cuestión tenía un bar separado, donde no era necesario estar renegando con los cuerpos sudorosos que se chocaban y frotaban mientras bailaban.  
  
Fue así, como esa noche terminaron en una disco, todos sentados en unos sofás rojos, en un ambiente iluminado lo escasamente necesario, conversando de tonterías y bebiendo. Moira se había sentado al lado de Charles, y le miraba con insistencia, rosaba sus piernas con las del mutante, y le tocaba las manos accidentalmente. Charles era demasiado educado como para decirle algo, aunque empezaba a sentirse ligeramente molesto. Bueno, quizás no solo era la chica, sino que Erik llevaba más de media hora en la barra, conversando con una joven rubia, con el cabello hasta la cintura. Pensó que esa noche él iba a tener la oportunidad de aproximarse a Erik de otra manera, y con algo de suerte, ser reconocido finalmente. Pero todo estaba saliendo en su contra, ni bien llegaron habían bebido algo, habían conversado... Charles pensó que iba todo bien, Erik había estado sentado a su lado, y habían estado riéndose de algunos comentarios ingeniosos que el menor hacía. Charles era coqueto, y sabía muchas veces llegar a las mujeres haciéndolas sonreír, y pensó que si hacía reír a Erik quizás funcionaba... claro, luego olvido el dichoso plan y se divirtió de lo lindo con su amigo. Pero, en algún momento, Erik comento que iba a la barra por una cerveza. Charles no le dio importancia al tono de su amigo, ni a que aun no acabara su botella, simplemente le sonrió encantador. Y allí se fue Erik, directo a la barra, a sentarse junto a una rubia con la que no dejaba de mirarse hacía un rato. El alfa dentro suyo gruño de rabia, sintiéndose traicionado.   
  
Odiaba la sonrisa coqueta que le ponía, y como se le acercaba... Erik era un hombre atractivo y masculino, actuaba como todo un alfa, y no era extraño que la rubia se inclinara cada tanto, buscando tocarle. Seguramente la chica fantaseaba con lo bien que lo pasaría con ese dominante hombre. Charles censuro su propio pensamiento de que la chica se llevaría una sorpresa si descubriera que ese masculino y poderoso hombre disfrutaría más con un pene clavándosele en el trasero; sabía que si Erik llegaba a enterarse de lo que pensó lo castraría. Miraba todo de reojo, y se sentía molesto, su omega estaba coqueteando con otra. Sentía la bilis acumulada, y sus manos apretaban el vaso en demasía, quería sacarle la mano a la rubia que había osado tocar a Erik más de la cuenta.Charles no quitaba los ojos de la delgada mano, que acariciaba el brazo del polaco.  
  
El pelirrojo solo se reía, y se inclinaba para hablarle a su oído. Desde aquí, pudo imaginar la sonrisa de tiburón de Erik, coqueta y seductora. Irresistible. Era obvio que la chica se sentía dichosa, no podría resistirse ¿quien podría?. Buscando distraerse, sacar los ojos de la pareja, miró a Moira de reojo, notando que la chica le hablaba y le acariciaba la pierna. Era una clara invitación y a él le hacía falta distraerse... quizás en otro momento más lucido hubiera pensado que eso no era tan buena idea. Apresuro al whisky en su boca, y sin pensar tomó la mano de la beta y la llevo a la zona de baile, donde Raven había arrastrado a un acojonado Hank, y Alex y Sean intentaban coquetear con unas chicas. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era su tipo de música, pero intento superarlo con rapidez.  
  
Bailo con la chica un momento, Moira estaba ligeramente bebida, y se frotaba contra él. La beta parecía ser muy sensible a su olor, ya que cada vez que podía se inclinaba para hablarle, aprovechaba para olfatear su aroma. El telepata podía escuchar algunos pensamientos casi sin proponerselos... la agente estaba emocionada de que finalmente la química que había entre ellos estuviera actuando. El ingles se sintió algo culpable, pero cuando miro un momento a Erik, sintió su pecho rugir al verlo besarse con la chica, como si se acabara el mundo. Cualquier pensamiento razonable fue vedado por los celos y las ganas de vengarse, de descargarse.  
  
Tomo a Moira de la muñeca y la arrastro al baño, se aseguro de que nadie los observara, haciendo que los presentes se volteen, y que los que estaban a dentro se retiren. No midió sus movimientos cuando empujo a la chica contra un cubículo, mientras comenzaba a besarla con bronca. La chica gemía, e intentaba sujetarse de él, enredando sus delicadas manos en su cabello y tironeándoselo. Estaba más que dispuesta a calmar el animal que despertó en el hombre. Charles sin piedad le levanto la falda y le obligo a hacerle lugar entre sus piernas, no quería dulzura ni demora, solo quería calmarse. La chica se presionaba contra su hombría que aun no despertaba del todo. Se bajo los pantalones lo justo y necesario, y se masturbo hasta conseguir ponerse duro del todo.  _“Esto con Erik no sería necesario”_ , pensó. Acerco su virilidad a la cavidad de la chica, que ya estaba húmeda, y sin meditarlo mucho se la metió de un solo embiste, sintiendo la vulva ajena apretarle, y su cálido interior abrirle paso gustoso. La chica gimoteo, y él le capturo los labios en un nuevo beso para no escucharla, no quería escuchar sus gemidos femeninos, solo quería pensar que se estaba follando a Erik, que era su omega quien estaba estremeciéndose por placer. Era él quien apretaba sus piernas en torno su cadera, eran sus pensamientos los que pedían más...   
  
Se había concentrado tanto en la follada, que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba hasta que escucho unas risitas tontas.  
  
-Erik, Erik... aquí...-se quedo quieto dentro de Moira, imagino que la que escuchaba era la rubia bonita, ya que el aroma era obviamente de su Erik. Moira pensó que se había quedado quieto para no hacer ruido, y Charles se lo confirmo llevando sus dedos a sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.   
  
Se movió, haciendo algo que no creyó que haría nunca en un baño que fuera publico: bajo la tapa, se sentó en el retrete, y jalo a la chica para que le cabalgara. Quería concentrarse en lo que pasaba al exterior, no podía creer que Erik estuviera allí con una chica. Ni lerda ni perezosa, Moira comenzó a moverse, besandole para no emitir ningún sonido, disfrutando de poder marcar el ritmo. Charles estaba atento a los ruidos del exterior aunque no escuchaba nada que revelara lo que pasaba, sin aguantar más, llevo sus dedos a su frente para inundar la conciencia de la chica. Sintió unos fuertes celos al notar que se estaban besando con ganas, Erik le estaba manoseando los pechos, mientras ella se peleaba con el cinturón de él. Charles noto cuando la bragueta se abrió sola, y supo que eran los poderes de Erik.   
  
Rápidamente la mano femenina se colo entre sus piernas, y comenzó a masturbarle, aunque se decepciono un poco al ver que la virilidad no estaba tan dura como había esperado. Movió su mano ansiosa, empezando a frustrarse de no conseguir una erección digna. Erik seguía manoseando sus pechos, mientras le respondía al beso. Su temperatura era alta, y se veía jodidamente sexy al estar con la camisa un poco desordenada y el pelo revuelto.   
  
El telapata inundo la mente de la chica, olvidándose de sus celos y apoderándose de ella. Nadie más que no fuera él iba a disfrutar de ese cuerpo, a pesar de que tuviera que hacerlo apoderándose de la conciencia de alguien más. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir la lengua de Erik en la boca, esta bien que no eran sus labios, pero estaba recibiendo un beso de lo más delicioso. El magnético besaba riquísimo, su lengua le recorría entero, y le daba cosquillas al rozarse con su paladar. Charles podía sentir que “su” vagina comenzaba a humedecerse... sabía que si estuviera en su cuerpo ese beso le hubiera dado la erección de su vida. Le correspondió con ganas, disfrutando de esa boca que tanto había anhelado y que solo podía disfrutar por labios ajenos. Sentía una excitación y nostalgia terriblemente mezcladas, ansioso y desesperado por no poder ser él, y sumamente excitado por el placer que le recorría. Entonces Erik lo empujo contra la pared al lado del lavado, y al igual que él hizo con Moira, se hizo lugar entre sus piernas, y aparto la ropa interior para frotar su virilidad contra la entrada ajena. Charles gimió, sintiendo palpitar el clítoris, sintiendo ansiedad en la boca del estomago por sentir como se le frotaba. Era extraño, pero estaba jodidamente excitado, feliz de poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo... emocionado por sentir la erección ajena contra su piel. Casi sin proponerselo abrió más sus piernas, buscando sentirle mejor, se estremecía de gusto ante el menor roce. Todo lo que pasaba era extraño: él en el cuerpo de una mujer, ansiando que Erik le penetre... nunca lo pensó así, jamas, pero tomaría lo que podía. Sin poder mantenerse mucho tiempo quieto, llevo su mano entre sus piernas, para masajear el pene ajeno...   
  
Oh dios, era tan grande como se lo imagino, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente duro. Lo froto contra su vulva, mientras lo masajeaba. Hubiera preferido masturbar sus penes juntos, pero a pesar de todo, esto era perturbadoramente placentero... y enfermizo. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba gimiendo descontrolado, aunque la mayoría de los sonidos eran acallados por la deliciosa y delgada boca de Erik. Seguía masturbandole, bebiendo de su respiración agitada, pero por más que intentaba no lograba erectarle del todo... quizás una mujer no lo notara, pero Charles sabía que esa dureza no demostraba una excitación absoluta, aun le faltaba mucho para que ese pene tomara su verdadero tamaño. Y si iba a tenerlo en “su” interior, quería que Erik estuviera a tope. Iba a ser su primer contacto con su omega, no como lo pensó, pero igualmente tan placentero... su interior palpitaba, estaba ansioso, y no pudo evitar gimotear de gusto al sentir los dedos de Erik meterse en su humedad cavidad. Dios, era sumamente placentero sentirlo jugar en su interior, sentirlo acariciar sus paredes interiores. Le encantaba, quería abrirse más de piernas, quería que llegara más profundo. Oh si, quería que le penetrara... no importaba nada más, quería que le follara, quería tenerle dentro... empezaba a sentirse desesperado.  
  
-Creo que te falta un poco más de incentivos-dijo buscando apresurar las cosas, con una voz que le sonó excesivamente aguda, pero claro, estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer. Con su otra mano soltó el hombro de Erik y lo bajo por su espalda, hasta llegar a la curvatura de sus nalgas, sin el menor temor colo sus delgados dedos en la hendidura ajena, sintiendo que Erik estaba húmedo. Oh, como desearía hacer eso con sus verdaderas manos, poder jugar con la viscosidad de sus nalgas... sus dedos se acercaron a su entrada, y la masajearon insinuante, ganándose un gemido de gusto y que el pene de un brinco aun mayor. Era obvio cuanto le gustaba, cuanto necesitaba ese tipo de incentivo. Era una lastima no poder darle ese placer. Con un poco más de esas caricias y lograría que las venas comenzaran a marcarse en su verga por la presión sanguínea.   
  
Lo acomodo contra sus labios vaginales, estaba a punto de penetrarse, cuando presiono un dedo contra la entrada de Erik. Quería que ambos disfrutaran al máximo de eso, y el polaco solo lo haría si le tocaban la próstata... Y todo paso en un momento, Erik se aparto, los pantalones se subieron y el metal del cierre se cerro solo. Los ojos celestes le vieron con bronca, antes de apartarse asqueado, e inclinarse al lavado para mojarse su cara-Vete de aquí-la voz de Erik sonaba muy molesta, y Charles de repente tuvo mucho miedo de que le hubiera descubierto. ¡Iba a matarlo! ¡¿Que carajo iba a decirle?! ¡¿Que excusa iba a inventar?! Erik iba a matarle, y peor aun, iba a dejarlo, no volvería... su corazón se acelero de golpe, del miedo-¡¡Que te vayas!!-dijo con más bronca, si voz parecía un rugido; pero Charles seguía sin saber que hacer. Se acerco e intento tocarle el hombro, queriendo decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero él se aparto de golpe y le tomo la muñeca con fuerza-Vete, no te vuelvas a acerca... ¡No soy un maldito omega para que tu...! ¡Que tu...! ¡Que te vayas! ¡Soy un maldito Alfa, ¿me escuchaste?! ¡Un jodido alfa!-Charles al notar que no fue descubierto, apenas y atino a mover el cuerpo ajeno para que saliera del baño, y una vez fuera abandono la mente de la chica que de pronto se sintió desorientada.  
  
Él volvió a su propio cuerpo, solo habían pasado unos escasos minutos, ¿tres como mucho? Y Moira seguía moviéndose encima de él, ajena a todo. Se había desacomodado su remera para tocar sus propios pechos y le seguía besando con ansía. Charles sintió un bajón del libido al no tener más a su omega cerca, pero aun necesitaba descargar así que movió sus caderas con fuerza, queriendo acabar con aquello pronto. Aspiraba el olor del baño, concentrándose en el aroma de Erik, el todavía no se había retirado, quería venirse sintiendo su olor.   
  
Aunque luego escucho sus pasos, se movió con más ganas mientras intentaba retener ese aroma en su nariz. La puerta se cerro, Erik se había ido, y Charles se levanto para empujar a Moira contra la pared y follarsela rápidamente. La chica tembló y gimió su orgasmo, y él salio justo a tiempo para eyacular sobre su vulva.  
  
  
  
  
Minutos después ambos se habían cambiado, arreglado, y salieron del baño. Charles se desentendió de Moira, enviándola a bailar con los chicos, y se concentro en buscar a Erik. Pero dio vuelta todo el bar y no pudo encontrarlo. Paso más de mierda hora cuando volvió a los sofás donde habían estado sentados, se encontró a todos allí, y a Erik y a Sean teniendo un infantil concurso de quien bebía más rápido las medidas de vodka.  
  
No le costo notar que Erik estaba bastante “alegre”, por no decir ebrio, y que el pelirrojo estaba en igual estado. Al parecer llego al final de la competencia, ya que cuando se sentó al lado del polaco, este se dejo caer sobre el respaldo riéndose tontamente.-Charles, mi amigo, debiste participar... arrastre el piso con Sean...-su acento estaba marcado, se sentía tan rígido que enviaba cosquilleos al vientre de Charles, deseando escucharlo así mientras gemía. Los celos se habían esfumado en cuanto inundo la mente de la chica, y en su lugar quedo una fuerte ansia por tener al hombre gimiendo de placer. Besandole como antes había pesado a la chica, que sus manos buscaran acariciarle como antes habían acariciado ese par de senos.  
  
Charles solo le sonrió, y siguió la conversación grupal, aunque estaba mas concentrado en los movimientos de Erik. El pelirrojo tenia la conciencia nublada, se reía estrepitosamente y se inclinaba sobre la mesa antes de volver a tirarse al respaldo. Charles rozaba sus manos cuando podía, disimuladamente, hacía chocar sus piernas ligeramente, se acomodaba para que Erik le tocara sin querer... durante un instante se sintió un idiota, intentando hacer con Erik lo que Moira intento hacer con él.   
  
A los pocos minutos todos se habían levantado para ir a bailar, Charles no alcanzó a pararse cuando vio a Erik tambalearse y volver a caer en el sofá, apenas y atino a rodearle la cintura para que no terminara en el piso-Creo... creo qkue mettjorr me quettdo con Chartlest-dijo, sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes. Chales se acomodo en el sofá y le hizo seña a los chicos de que fueran a divertirse. De todas formas el ni quería ir, prefería pasar tiempo a solas con su pareja. Aunque solo fuera como amigos.   
  
-Creo que te has pasado de copas, mi amigo-comento Charles, apretando la cintura ajena, atrayendolo un poco hacía a él. Si Erik se sintió perturbado no lo demostró, solo acomodo sus brazos extendidos por encima del respaldo, y tiro la cabeza hacía atrás en una pose relajada. Charles podía sentir su calor corporal, y deseo con fuerzas abrazarle por debajo de la ropa, para poder acariciar su piel.  
  
-No tanto-contrarió, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y Charles no pudo evitar morderse los labios pensando que se veía muy hermoso. Incluso más que en el baño, aun tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa un poco desordenada, pero lucía relajado y en paz. Se veía besable. Charles aprovecho para colocar la mano en la rodilla ajena y le apretó suavemente, logrando que Erik entreabriera los ojos, y le mirara, aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.   
  
-Me temo que si, Erik-el susodicho negó divertido y miró hacía la barra buscando algo, Charles espero que no fuera mas alcohol, no quería tener que arrastrar a un excesivamente bebido Erik. Bueno, pero prefería eso a que buscara de nuevo a la rubia.   
  
-Este lugar debería tener un ajedtrés, Xavier, te asegutro que te ganaría inkcluso en estte estado-Charles soltó una risa, que rápidamente se contagio con Erik. Hacía tiempo que ambos no se sentían tan relajados, Charles se había aproximado a Erik tanto como podía sin ser imprudente. Quien los viera nunca imaginaria que Erik era el omega, que estaba desparramado en todo el sofá, ocupando la mayor parte de espacio con su enorme y delgado cuerpo, y Charles buscando aproximarse, luciendo más pequeño a su lado.  
  
-Dudo que puedas concentrarte lo suficiente-le miró alzando la ceja y Erik volvió a reirse dándole un ligero golpesito en la nuca, con la mano que cruzaba por detrás de Charles. El telepata bebió un poco de su whisky, y también se relajo en el sofá, cruzando las piernas, apoyando su pie en la rodilla izquierda. Su mirada paseo por la pista, observando a Raven comiéndose a besos con Hank.  
  
Al parecer Erik había notado lo mismo, ya que estaba alzando la ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa-Creo qkue Raven pasara una buena nocthe, si a Bozo le mide tantto como sus pies... whoah...-se carcajeo y se gano un codazo por parte de Charles, que solo gruñó, cosa que hizo reír más a Erik. El polaco giro su rostro hacía el, inclinándose un poco, aun riéndose. Fue entonces cuando el aroma de Charles le llego fuerte, entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que el aroma a libros, whisky y colonia le inundaba... un toque picante, que hacía que le ardiera la garganta. Un suave cosquilleo bajo de su garganta hacía su estomago, dándole un suave placer, que le robo un suspiro. Impulsado por el alcohol, inclino su cabeza, hasta que su nariz se acerco al cuello ajeno. Aspiro su aroma, sintiendo su piel erizarse, y su boca de pronto se sentía seca. Era lo más exquisito que hubiera sentido en su vida, y le invitaba a acercarse, a seguir olfateando, a dejarse llevar.   
  
Charles noto el movimiento, y se relajo, dejándose olfatear. Ese era un paso importante para que Erik lo reconociera, por más que el rey del magnetismo lo hiciera con mucho disimulo, Xavier no era tonto, podía sentir como inhalaba profundamente, y cuando soltaba el aire, su respiración le hacía cosquillas sobre la piel. Saber que le olfateaba, y sentir como se le aproximaba de a poco, le daba cierto orgullo. Había extendido un poco el cuello, y cerrado los ojos, mostrándose natural, después de todo... aquello era normal. Aunque prefería ignorar como su miembro empezaba despertar ante ese reconocimiento, Erik le había dejado con ganas de disfrutar de su cuerpo en el baño. Por suerte Charles ahora podía hacerlo con su propio cuerpo, gracias a Dios, Erik ahora le buscaba a él y no a esa maldita chica.   
  
El calor comenzó a acumularse en el estomago de Erik, y se puso ligeramente de costado, para poder olfatearle mejor. Sentía la lengua muy seca, y una creciente necesidad por sacar su lengua y lamer la pálida piel... Charles debía saber rico si olía así. El telepata se dejo hacer, hasta que sintió el ligero rose de la nariz de Erik contra su piel, cosa que le dio un agradable cosquilleo. Gruño, y sintió que el mayor le ronroneaba en respuesta, al parecer le agradaba eso que estaba pasando. Charles se sentía feliz, tenía que morderse el labio para contenerse de no besarlo, le llenaba de gozo saber que Erik estaba disfrutando con su aroma, que le estaba atrayendo finalmente. Le miro de reojo, y ya sin aguantarse, se puso de costado también, se acerco lentamente, por si el pelirrojo quería apartarse, pero al ver que no lo hacía se acerco hasta que su nariz rozó la mejilla ajena. A pesar de que se afeitaba su piel era suave, aunque la pequeña barba creciente le daba cosquillas. Aspiro su aroma dulzón mezclado con el alcohol, y se relamió sintiendo hambre. Descendió para poder ir hacía su cuello, donde el aroma se concentraba, dio una onda calada y sin poder resistirse llevo su mano al cuello ajeno para sujetarle el cabello. Erik le había imitado, y la nariz del polaco rozaba ligeramente su cuello.  
  
Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados, la expresión de Erik era confusa entre el gusto y la extrañeza, mientras que Charles cada vez que se chocaba con los ojos ajenos, le sonreía confiado y coqueto-Hueles delicioso, Erik-se atrevió a decir, contra el oído ajeno. Sintió el estremecimiento que surco al mayor, y como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Erik se había puesto más de costado, dejándolos casi enfrentados. El polaco estaba ansioso, sintiendo su virilidad despertar, su interior humedecerse al sentir ese aroma de alfa.   
  
Charles le tomo la mano y la guió para que acabara en su cabello, mientras apoyaba la suya en la cintura ajena, acariciando por sobre la ropa los músculos ajenos. El menor enterró su nariz contra la clavícula de Erik, y sintió un gruñido por parte del polaco, que ahora olfateaba y respiraba agitado detrás de su oreja. La mano del mayor había ido a parar a su pecho, y se crispaba contra su camisa. Era obvio que ambos se estaban excitando, buscando, dejando a sus instintos actuar. Sentir a Erik respirar agitado en su oído era como tocar el cielo.   
  
Erik se sentía en una especie de trance, el aroma de Charles le resultaba afrodisíaco, como ningún otro olor en su vida. Sentía su interior quemarle, la garganta seca... casi podía sentir sus hormonas hervir revolucionadas en su cuerpo. ¿Por que Charles tenía tanto poder sobre él? Sentía su entrepierna palpitar, y su entrada estaba húmeda, deseosa de que Charles bajara esa mano y le masajeara el trasero, jugara con sus dedos... le abriera y le llenara por completo. Era como estar en celo, y eso era extraño nunca se había sentido tan excitado... ni siquiera con Shaw que era su pareja. El polaco estaba confundido y ansioso, deseando continuar con aquello y alejarse al mismo tiempo. Él ya había encontrado su pareja y había sido horrible, no quería relacionarse más con un alfa, él no quería ser un omega, quería ser un alfa.   
  
El ingles buscaba acercarlo más a su cuerpo, para dejarle sentir su erección, cosa que iba a ser definitiva para ver si Erik disfrutaba o se apartaba... pero justo en ese momento unos ruidos le interrumpieron. Raven venía tambaleándose y sujetándose de un sobrio Hank-¡¡Charles queremos ir a tomar helado!!-dijo, llegando por detrás, pero Hank la sujeto al ver como estaban los mayores, ella le miró antes de observarlos y soltar una risa, mientras Hank la sujetaba, sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-Lo siento, no queríamos...-ambos adultos se habían apartado, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Raven estaba colorada, y Charles se sintió molesto, no solo por que les habían interrumpido, sino también por que su hermana estaba ebria y podía perder el control. Miró molesto a Hank, como si fuera el responsable, aunque sabía que no lo era. El chico estaba sobrio y se comportaba. Erik a su lado se había quedado estático, y se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Estaba avergonzado de si mismo, odiándose por comportarse de esa manera. Odiaba no ser un alfa de verdad, odiaba que el alcohol le hiciera sentir más necesitado aun, le hiciera atontarse y liberar sus instintos.   
  
-No importa, creo que lo mejor va a ser que...- _”voy a vomitar”_ , Charles no pudo terminar la frase cuando el pensamiento se coló en su cabeza, se giró a ver su compañero, que se había levantado a la velocidad de la luz y que se apresuro al baño. Suspiró y se levantó, pensando que menos mal que los habían interrumpido o habría terminado acostándose con un ebrio Erik que seguramente mañana no recordaría nada-Voy a buscarlo, y nos vamos. Estén listos en el auto-camino hacía el baño, sin perder la compostura, y una vez allí se acerco al cubículo donde Erik vomitaba. Nunca espero ver a su amigo, tan poderoso y elegante, así. Se inclino a su lado y le acaricio el cobrizo cabello-¿Erik? Déjalo salir...  
  
Una mano le aparto de golpe, y observo como el hombre se incorporaba un poco, con el rostro rojo de ira al parecer-¡No me tokques! No necetsito ayuda, no ksoy un joditdo y débil omega, se cuidartme solo...-protesto, haciendo que Charles se apartara. El telepata le miro con pena y dolido al mismo tiempo ¿acaso por eso no lo reconocía? ¿por que se negaba a ser un omega? Todo lo anterior había sido producto del alcohol, Erik aun se negaba a entender que era su Alfa.   
  
-Claro que no, solo quería ver si estabas bien, amigo-le dijo, tranquilo, sabía que iniciar una discusión al respecto no serviría de nada. Erik se levanto y Charles le ayudo a mantener el equilibrio. Finalmente salieron del lugar, con lentitud, y fueron al auto donde estaban el resto de los chicos. Moira sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Charles, y se acerco hacía a él, que intentaba mantenerse cerca de Erik por si llegaba a caer. Erik termino sentándose atrás, apretujado por un Hank que llevaba encima a Raven, y unos alegres Sean y Alex. Charles manejaba, mientras que Moira estaba enfrente, hablando tonterías y regalandole sonrisas.   
  
Llegaron a la mansión, y se apresuraron a salir del auto, hubo bullicio mientras entraban y se ordenaban. Charles estuvo escapando de Moira que quería seguirlo hasta la habitación, y al mismo tiempo buscaba asegurarse de que Erik llegara bien a su cama. Se escapo de la morena, y camino cerca de la habitación de Erik, hasta que lo vio entrar tambaleante. Se quedo mirándolo unos momentos, contemplando su musculado cuerpo enfundado en una elegante camisa negra.   
  
Erik era tan hermoso... había pensado que estaba cerca de ser reconocido, pero al parecer solo fue producto del alcohol, el polaco luego le alejo como la peste. ¿Por que odiaba tanto ser un omega? Suspiro afligido y se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar. Habían sido demasiadas emociones e ilusiones rotas para un solo día. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capitulo:  
> "-¿Estos son supresores? ¡¿Por que carajo tomas esto?! Esta comprobado que tienen demasiadas hormonas, no deben tomarse mucho ¡Acabas de mandarte dos pastillas! Aparte no son útiles, apenas dejas de tomarlos el ce...-Hank se quedo callado mirando a Erik-¿Hace muchos que vienes tomándolos?-el científico se había puesto mas profesional aunque estaba preocupado. Ayudado por Charles, que les miraba atento, hicieron sentar a Erik que no dejaba de temblar-Respondeme Erik...-le ordeno, levantandole el mentón, y examinandole el ojo.
> 
> -Tres...
> 
> -¿Tres días, meses...?
> 
> -Tres años, diario-escucho el bufido de Charles y le miro de reojo."
> 
> ¿Y les deje picando con el adelanto? Espero que aunque sea un poco. ¿Comentarios?


	6. Entre la Resaca, la Abstinencia y el Descontrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Uff, vengo a entregar este capitulo con demasiadas dudas. Lo escribí, seguí avanzando, y luego lo retoque, y lo retoque, y lo retoque... Y dios, lo publico para ya no retocarlo, por que no puedo avanzar cada vez que intento escribir el capitulo diez, me trabo y vuelvo a retocar este.
> 
> Así que bueno, si pueden darme unas palabras de animo para quitar el bloqueo, realmente se los agradezco xD Ojala les guste, juro que estoy muy nerviosa de pura inseguridad. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, leen y comentan. Me animan mucho a seguir. Enjoy!

**ENTRE LA RESACA, LA ABSTINENCIA O EL DESCONTROL**

  
  
Charles revolvía su café, al cual acababa de agregarle dos cucharadas de azúcar, la mañana aun estaba calmada, quizás por que aun estaban cansados por lo de anoche. A pesar de que eran las diez y media de la mañana, casi no había movimiento en la casa. Exceptuando a Hank que estaba frente a él, enfrascado en un libro. Él y el científico eran los que menos habían bebido en la noche, así que era normal que fueran los primeros en despertar.  
  
El profesor se sentó frente a Hank y tomo el diario, ojeandolo un poco, obviamente en las noticias no había nada relevante a su misión, pero igual quería mantenerse al tanto, algún dato sería relevante con suerte. Miro de nuevo la hora, sorprendiéndose de que Erik (tan madrugador como era), no apareciera aún, pero considerando como bebió anoche, era obvio. Sabía que no debía turbarse, no debía afligirse por tonterías... seguro el polaco olvido lo de anoche, y si lo recordaba... o lo ignoraría o le daría un golpe. No podía ser tan malo.   
  
Varios minutos después, donde el silencio reinaba en la casa, se escucharon unas pisadas bajando las escaleras. Charles no se sorprendió al ver a Raven entrando por la puerta, caminando presurosamente hacía la heladera para buscar agua fría y tomar una aspirina. No pudo evitar negar algo reprobatorio, seguía siendo su hermana después de todo. Charles notó la intensa mirada que Hank le daba a la rubia, aunque prefirió ignorar el asunto, no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto... aun no decidía que opinaba al respecto, después de todo, Hank era un alfa ¿que iba a pasar cuando conociera a su omega? Su hermana solo iba a terminar con el corazón roto en todo este asunto.  
  
Raven los saludo más animada, mientras se preparaba un café, y le daba un beso a ambos en la mejilla. Se sentó en medio de ellos, mientras dejaba la tetera calentando. Había tomado dulce y lo había dejado en medio de la mesa, para comerlo con unas tostadas. A pesar de que la chica conversaba un poco, aun había poco ruido en la casa, intentaban no hacer demasiado ruido para que los otros pudieran dormir. Seguramente Sean y Alex también sufrían resaca, y que despertaran de mal humor no sería grato para nadie.  
  
Charles medito ir a buscar a Erik cuando el reloj daba las once, después de todo, el mayor había bebido demasiado y quizás estaba mal. No era normal que durmiera tanto... un suave chequeó y comprobó que Erik estaba despierto, al menos no tenía un coma alcohólico, igual no abordo su mente, sabía que al mayor le molestaba que invadiera su privacidad. Prefirió esperar a que el judío se sintiera listo para bajar, en su cabeza comenzaban a formarse dudas de que Erik recordara lo de anoche y no quisiera bajar por eso. De pronto se sentía culpable, debió tener más control debió saber que Erik bebió demasiado... no debió dejar avanzar las cosas, a pesar de que no paso nada.   
  
Alex los acompañaba también, había puesto más agua a calentar. Charles se estaba por preparar un segundo café, para seguir haciendo tiempo... ya había ojeado el diario y no podía hacer mucho más. Hank seguía en su libro, mientras Raven cuchicheaba con Alex. Se estaban acabando las excusas para estar allí. ¿Hacía falta alguna?  
  
 _“Dioos...”_  
  
Charles se sorprendió cuando el pensamiento de Hank se metió en su cabeza, como un quejido. Primero pensó que sería celos por Raven, pero cuando le miro, vio que había apartado la mirada del libro, al cual apretaba fuertemente con una mano, la otra la llevo para cubrir su nariz. Charles frunció el ceño,  _“ese aroma”_ , volvió a resonar en su cabeza. El profesor sabía que Hank tenía los sentidos más agudos, de momento no sabía que pasaba hasta que escucho ruidos en la parte baja.   
  
Un rugido quiso escapar de su pecho pero tuvo que contenerlo, de pronto no le agradaba nada lo que Hank estaba pensando. Tuvo al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de calor puro, mezclado con celos por que el científico había olfateado a su omega. Que obviamente aun no era completamente suyo... pero igual. Alex lo noto cuando Erik cruzó la puerta, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en el pelirrojo, y seso la conversación de golpe. Charles sintió un nuevo rugido querer atravesar su pecho cuando vio las fosas nasales de Alex expandirse, deleitándose con el aroma.   
  
Los tres alfas se miraron un momento, y solo falto una mirada de Charles para que los otros dos entendieran que ese era terreno que ya tenía dueño. El aroma era muy débil aun, pero era obvio... ese sabor dulzón, había hecho que se agolpara la saliva en su boca, su cuerpo entero rogaba por ir a reclamar a Erik, pero obviamente era algo que no podía hacer. Se moría por llevarlo arriba y hacerlo suyo... se podía imaginar que Erik debería estar ligeramente humedecido, su glándula lubricando su entrada, rogando por ser atendida... por que un pene la llene. Su piel debía estar algo más cálida, sus labios más sensibles, incluso podía imaginar el rubor que se suponía que debía haber en sus mejillas...  
  
Charles se tironeo el cabello hacía atrás, fingiendo acomodarlo. En su cabeza no dejaba de resonar un pensamiento: Erik estaba en celo, Erik estaba en celo, su omega estaba en celo, Erik estaba en celo, su omega... su omega... Su omega estaba en celo... en celo...   
  
-Hola-la voz enronquecida de Erik corto su pensamiento, y envió una descarga a lo largo de toda su espalda. Le miró con atención, antes de responder al saludo. Alex se había disculpado y se había retirado disimuladamente, y Hank había vuelto a centrar su mirada en su libro. Erik tenía su típica ropa de cuello de tortuga, y Charles recién se percato de que seguramente usaba aquello para tapar su aroma natural. ¿Por qué nunca antes lo pensó?  
  
Cuando Erik se acerco a prepararse un café, Charles notó que no lucía demasiado bien, estaba sonrojado pero pálido al mismo tiempo, y su mirada ligeramente perdida. Termino de prepararse el café y se sentó a un lado de Charles, que contuvo la respiración un momento. Su alfa estaba gritando por reclamarle, por anudarse a él, por calmarle. Quería encerrarse con Erik por el tiempo que durara ese celo, y llenarlo a cada momento... cada vez que su omega lo necesitara. Hasta que los dos solo sean cuerpos sudorosos encima de una cama revuelta y llena de semen.   
  
**  
  
Erik esa mañana se había levantado adolorido, primero había culpado a la resaca, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, tenia la garganta reseca. Se había duchado para bajarse la temperatura, pero igualmente no podía calmarse. Estaba tan mareado, le costaba tanto pensar, que ni siquiera notó que su entrada estaba escurriendo y había dejado una mancha en la cama. Se tomo la pastilla supresora, y se quedo unos minutos sentado en la cama, intentando relajarse... pero seguía igual de mareado. Quizás era la falta de comida...   
  
Busco su ropa, aunque tenía calor se puso la remera de cuello tortuga. Se miró al espejo, notaba sus mejillas encendidas, y durante un segundo recordó que solía pasarle eso cuando estaba por iniciar su celo. Pero era imposible, había tomado todas sus pastillas, no había hecho nada distinto... y aparte no había tenido sueños eróticos ni estaba duro. Debía ser que bebió demasiado, seguramente era aquello. Si estuviera en celo estaría más caliente, se hubiera despertado con una dolorosa erección, y una fuerte necesidad de ser llenado. En cambio ahora se sentía débil, ausente, tembloroso.   
  
En ese estado semi ausente se había vestido, había bajado, y ni siquiera notó la reacción de los alfas a su alrededor. Estaba comenzando a beber su café cuando sintió aun más calor, se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y noto que estaba sudando. Miro su mano húmeda y frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Erik?-miró a Charles que le observaba preocupado, y noto su mano tocarle en la frente, lo que le refresco un poco-¿Estas bien, Erik? Estas sudando...-el menor había olvidado un poco su excitación, a pesar de que el aroma se había intensificado de golpe. Erik no lucía nada bien, y eso no era normal de un celo. Estaba sudando, y empezaba a verse pálido.   
  
Se sorprendió al notar que Erik miraba fijamente sus labios, y que seguía sudando profusamente. Erik asintió, pero cuando la mano de Charles bajo a su mejilla sintió su piel cosquillar, mandando una correntada directa a su pene, y se aparto soltando un gemido de necesidad. Eso alerto a Hank y a Raven, la chica los miraba fijamente y el científico se había parado apartándose un poco, y acomodándose los lentes por la sorpresa. Charles se contuvo de gruñirle al escuchar que Hank pensaba que “debía calmarlo”, la mente del científico había comenzado a fantasear al tener un omega en celo cerca.   
  
Erik se había apartado hasta la pared, estaba agitado, y recién ahora era consciente de que estaba lubricando, sentía el liquido bajar por sus muslos y le temblaban las rodillas. Su pene estaba reaccionando y sentía una hambrienta necesidad por ser llenado. Su mirada seguía fija en Charles, notando el aroma de alfa que este emanaba (Dios, ¿como antes no había notado que Charles olía tan rico?), Charles también le miraba, entre preocupado y excitado, la mirada azul había recorrido su cuerpo y ahora se había fijado en el bulto en los pantalones de Erik. El hombre estaba obviamente excitado. ¿Acaso era eso lo que pasaba? ¿Un celo? No lucía para nada como un celo... aunque si olía a él.   
  
-Estoy bien-Erik se obligo a controlarse, repitiendo en su cabeza que él era un alfa-Solo necesito...-estiró su mano hacia la mesa, atrayendo su cajetilla de metal, y abriéndola. Ni siquiera dudo cuando se mando dos pastillas, necesitaba sentirse en control de nuevo, que su cuerpo era suyo, que él era un alfa. Él no necesitaba ser llenado, él no tenía celos, él... él era un alfa. El dominaba, él se controlaba, se regía así mismo. No eran las hormonas quienes le controlaban, no eran un maldito cromosoma distinto lo que le mandaba.   
  
Sintió una mano sujetarle la muñeca, y se giro para ver a Hank, sin pensarlo siquiera le gruño. Su gruñido se mezclo con el de Charles, que miraba amenazante al científico. No le agradaba para nada que otro alfa tocara a su omega en celo. Este ni se inmuto, solo tomo la cajetilla y miro las píldoras dentro-¿Estos son supresores? ¡¿Por que carajo tomas esto?! Esta comprobado que tienen demasiadas hormonas, no deben tomarse mucho ¡Acabas de mandarte dos pastillas! Aparte no son útiles, apenas dejas de tomarlos el ce...-Hank se quedo callado mirando a Erik-¿Hace muchos que vienes tomándolos?-el científico se había puesto mas profesional aunque estaba preocupado. Ayudado por Charles, que les miraba atento, hicieron sentar a Erik que no dejaba de temblar-Respondeme Erik...-le ordeno, levantandole el mentón, y examinandole el ojo.  
  
-Tres...  
  
-¿Tres días, semanas...?  
  
-Tres años, diario-escucho el bufido de Charles y le miro de reojo, era obvio que al profesor no le agradaba que el omega se hubiera estado empastillando. Erik gimió de nuevo al sentir la mano de Hank tomar su pulso en su cuello. Charles gruño por lo bajo al ver a Erik estirar el cuello hacía atrás sumisamente, era obvio que estaba en calor, y su cuerpo le pedía atención, por instinto, pero igual le molestaba que se ofreciera así a Hank. Tenía que controlar sus celos, pero era difícil, nunca antes envidio nada, nunca antes se sintió inseguro por perder algo... pero aquí estaba, viendo a Erik ofrecer su cuello, y se sentía como una daga al fondo del pecho.   
  
-Tres años es demasiado, el celo ya no se puede controlar... estas pastillas son para posponerlo un tiempo, tarde o temprano debes tenerlo. Es demasiado tiempo, tendrás el celo demasiado fuerte, algo ha desencadenado la liberación hormonal... y tu cuerpo esta exigiendo que...-se quedo callado, mirando de reojo a Charles, creyendo comprender que fue lo que desencadeno el celo. Era obvio que ellos dos eran pareja, Charles era obvio al respecto, aunque Erik no lo demostrara, aunque pareciera que no notaba a su pareja. Charles había desatado su celo, el cuerpo de Erik reclamaba por que su alfa se uniera a él, por más que Erik no lo notara. Igual Hank prefirió omitir toda esa parte.  
  
-Escúchame Erik, vas a tener que pasar por el celo ¿si? Puedo darte inhibidores, se calmara tu aroma, y te ayudara con las molestias, pero a partir de mañana, deja que tu cuerpo se desintoxique por hoy. Estas descontrolado, estas sudando.. no es normal, es exceso hormonal... debes descasar ¿si?-Erik asintió, se levanto, quería mantener su independencia... pero sintió la mano de Charles rodearle la cintura. El menor prefirió ignorar la mancha de lubricación que adornaba la silla y los pantalones de Erik.  
  
-Sera mejor que te ayude a subir, mi amigo-le dijo, haciendo que Erik gimoteara de nuevo. La voz de Charles le hacía estremecerse, le hacía gimotear, humedecerse más. Su pene se había puesto ansioso, presionaba contra su pantalón, exigiéndole algo de atención, le exigía que se libere, que eyacule. Erik realmente pensó en apartarse de Charles y subir lo más rápido que pudiera las escaleras, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, estaba fuera de su control.   
  
-Quiero ir a mi habitación...-susurró apenas Erik, y Charles asintió, empujándole para que camine. Notó que Erik cerro los ojos, e intento ignorar los pensamientos que el magnético estaba proyectando. Lo escuchaba quejarse, sentir como se humedecía, como le temblaban las piernas...  _“dios, dios... estoy demasiado excitado”_. Charles gruñó, apresurándose a salir de la cocina, no sabía que tan buena idea fue esa. Tener contacto directo le facilitaba leer su mente, y aun más cuando el mayor estaba tan descontrolado. Apretó su cintura y su pene se endureció al escuchar el gemido en su cabeza “ _Ahh.. dios... más abajo.. que toque más abajo..._ ”. Charles se quedo rígido antes de subir las escaleras. Su mano durante un minuto obedeció la orden de Erik y bajo un poco, tocando donde iniciaba la curvatura de sus nalgas, apretando ligeramente su glúteo, pero tan rápido como lo hizo la aparto, pensando que debía mantener el control. No iba a aprovecharse de su omega solo por que estuviera en celo.   
  
Escucho a Erik gimotear, protestar por que no recibía ningún consuelo. Sabía que su cuerpo debía quemarle, no solo por las hormonas, sino por que su alfa estaba a su lado y ni le tocaba. El judío estaba demasiado liado, su orgullo versus sus instintos. Hubiera deseado que el telepata le siga tocando, y al mismo tiempo se odiaba por eso. Las piernas de Erik flaquearon cuando iniciaron a subir las escaleras y Charles dudo.  
  
-¿Quieres que te cargue?-eso pareció hacer reaccionar al polaco que abrió los ojos, le miró tan fulminante como podía y le gruñó, intentando verse tan amenazador como podía. Tenía que mantener la compostura, tenía que ser consciente, cualquier alfa era peligroso cuando estaba cerca de un omega en celo, incluso si ese alfa era Charles. No iba a confiarse. Había tenido demasiados alfas aprovechándose de su celo, no quería que eso se repitiera... nunca.   
  
-Puedo solo.-aseguro, apartándose. Se regaño a si mismo, recordándose que se había preparado para ello, y se sujeto del mango de la escalera para subir. Él era fuerte, él era capaz de superarlo solo... él no necesitaba de un jodido alfa, él era más que suficiente. Busco subir tan rápido como podía, no quería pensar y sentir cada pisada, así que junto energía y pego un trote. Al llegar arriba se inclino un poco, sintiendo la humedad deslizarse por debajo de su rodilla. Sollozó, y cuando estaba por rendirse sintió la mano de Charles rodear de nuevo su cintura.  
  
-Tranquilo amigo, voy a ayudarte no más... se controlarme. Confía en mi, Erik-le dijo, y el polaco le miró atento antes de asentir. _“No soy débil, Charles. Si tengo que golpearte, no me importara que seas mi amigo”_ , le dijo mentalmente y el menor se rió-Claro que si Erik, eres el mutante más fuerte que he conocido ¿ya lo olvidaste?-le susurró, y termino de guiarlo hacía su habitación.  
  
Ni bien entraron, Erik se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer, cerró los ojos, y los abrió al poco tiempo, con sus iris oscurecidos de deseo, aun más al sentir el aroma de alfa de Charles-Creo que debes irte, Charles-el aludido se había quedado estático frente a la cama, intentando resistirse a la imagen de su omega acostado, acalorado, necesitado. Su propio pene palpitaba, rogándole que los calmara a ambos, que los dejara unirse por fin. Ya era demasiada espera, lo necesitaba como si fuera parte de su cuerpo. Erik estaba allí, era su omega, y estaba en celo... húmedo, listo para que le follen. Quería clavarse en su interior tan hondo que le dejara marcado para siempre, quería hacerlo suyo... sentir su interior abrirse, recibirle, ceñirse alrededor de su pene. Quería embestirlo, y golpear su próstata y verlo gemir de placer y...  
  
-Ohhh, Dioos...-Erik gimió arqueándose y tirando su cabeza hacía atrás. Casi parecía tener un orgasmo, y entonces Charles notó que había proyectado, y había dejado que el mayor supiera sus pensamientos. Cosa que no fue buena idea, por que ni bien gimió el polaco flexiono las piernas y las abrió. Eso a los ojos del telepata era una invitación a que lo poseyera. La mano del mayor voló a su virilidad, y apenas pudo juntar fuerza para entreabrir los ojos-Mejor vete Charles, no... no estas ayudando...-protestó el hombre, había visto en la mente de Charles como gemía y se retorcía de placer, y realmente quería hacerlo... realmente quería que Charles le calmara. Ya no se aguantaba más, tenía el pene tan duro que le dolía; sin pudor comenzó a acariciar su virilidad por encima del pantalón. Ya no podía contenerse, menos con Charles proyectando todos sus pensamientos, haciéndole saber lo bien predispuesto que estaba a darle lo que el quería. Lo mucho que pensaba en metersela, y lo bien que él se sentiría si lo hiciera. Estaría lleno, calmado...   
  
Unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron a ambos, pero ni aun así el mayor dejo de mover su mano sobre su bulto... hacía años que no se sentía así de duro. Nunca estuvo así de duro, jamas. Charles finalmente le quito los ojos de encima, no sin dificultad, y camino a la puerta para averiguar quien era. Apenas y entreabrió para ver el rostro de Hank, vio como la nariz del científico se ensanchaba y sus ojos se oscurecían antes de mirar “disimuladamente” a Erik que seguía recostado en la cama, tocándose por sobre la ropa. Charles ni bien lo vio mirarlo le gruño y Hank dio un respingo, entregándole una crema-Estuvimos estudiando esto en un laboratorio, es una crema que le ayudara a refrescar su piel... no eliminara los síntomas, pero si sera un ligero alivio en frió. Dile que se la aplique, cualquier alivio sera bueno si va a ser tan fuerte como me imagino-Hank cerró la puerta ni bien le entrego el tarro, e intento calmarse. Pero el aroma traspasaba las paredes, y comenzaba a sentirse inquieto... se había endurecido con solo un aroma, y hacía tiempo que no le pasaba.   
  
Raven estaba subiendo las escaleras y le miró con preocupación, estaba por preguntar por Charles y Erik cuando noto el bulto en los pantalones del tímido científico. La chica primero se quedo pasmada y luego sonrió traviesa, mirándole con un brillo en sus ojos-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Hank?-el mutante no aguanto mucho más, se acerco a la insinuante chica y le comió la boca de un beso, antes de comenzar a empujarla hacía su habitación. La chica gimió de gusto y se dejo hacer. Le gustaba la bestialidad de Hank, era un chico atractivo, inteligente y tan adorable. Pero cuando el alfa dentro suyo salía se volvía... intoxicante.   
  
La metamorfa sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado, no debía enamorarse de ese chico. Era un alfa, y seguramente algún día terminaría encontrando a su omega. Pero era muy difícil, muy difícil cuando Hank la sujetaba con necesidad por las caderas, la apretaba y le hacía el amor con desesperación. Lo que más costaba, en realidad, era no enamorarse de ese chico que al terminar, la abrazaba, uniendo sus pálidos cuerpos y le repartía dulces caricias por toda su piel. Hank era un amante tierno, y le encantaba.  
  
El hombre nunca se cansaba de repetir lo asombrosa y hermosa que era, lo perfecta que era. Aunque a veces Raven sentía su corazón dudar, al preguntarse si Hank la querría si ella le mostrara como era su forma natural.   
  
**  
  
-Erik.. escucha, Erik... ¡ERIK, por favor! ¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!-Charles sabía que era cruel pedirle eso cuando estaba teniendo el celo más fuerte de su vida, pero estar allí, queriendo decirle lo de la crema, y con Erik sin dejar de tocarse por sobre la ropa era sumamente... enfermo. No podía concentrarse en nada más que el movimiento rítmico de esa mano, que parecía estar aguardando a que el telepata se fuera de allí para ponerse realmente en acción. Y si no era esa mano lo que miraba, eran sus expresiones de placer y de ansiedad, la forma en la que se mordía los labios y se descontrolaba, parecía al borde de una eyaculación-¡Basta!¡Necesito decirte algo!  
  
-¡Joder Charles! Vete de una vez, no estas ayudando, vete...-Erik sollozó, y se giró poniéndose boca abajo en la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada y frotándose contra las sabanas. Charles cerró los ojos y quiso contener la respiración, no quería ver la mancha de húmeda de su trasero. No, no quería ver nada, por que una simple mirada y se le arrojaría encima. No quería imaginarse sus nalgas desnudas, su entrada rosada escurriendo, pidiendo... ¡Dios!  
  
-Me iré, pero debes ponerte esta crema, va a aliviarte un poco-le aseguró, pero Erik gruño y negó, mordiendo la almohada, mientras movía su mano con dificultad. Charles no tuvo que mirar demasiado para saber que la había colado debajo de sus pantalones para tocarse. Podía imaginar el pantalón dándole espacio, los rizos oscuros que bajaban de su ombligo hacía su hombría, esa erección escurriendo, palpitando-Erik te va a calmar un poco, no puedes estar así hasta mañana...y va ir empeorando...  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda, Charles!- _”Si no vas a follarme largate... no, no, no... no quiero que lo haga, no soy un omega, soy un alfa”_. El telepata gimió y se masajeo la cabeza, pensando que iba a volverse loco. Ya no iba a ser capaz de resistir esos pensamientos, necesitaba bloquearlo. No era tan fuerte como para ignorar a un Erik que estaba rogando por ser penetrado. Dolía contenerse, dolía no acercarse y tocarle, y calmar a ambos. Dolía no poder dejar que su pene encontrara alivio entre esos blancos glúteos.   
  
-Mierda, Erik. ¡Siéntate!-uso una voz bien autoritaria, que en el estado de Erik hizo que el mayor se girara y le mirara. Cualquier otro omega ya estaría sentado, pero Erik era fuerte (¿acaso no era eso lo que le gustaba de él?)-Siéntate, Darling, ya... de espaldas a mi-la voz de Charles se mantenía autoritaria, y Erik dudo pero finalmente su instinto le hizo obedecerle. Se sentó a lo indiecito, de espaldas a Charles y sintió como el menor se arrodillaba en la cama. No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste de que alguien iba a atender su excitación, de que alguien al fin iba a llenarle con...-No voy a atenderla Darling-se tuvo que obligar a decir-, solo quiero calmarte. Hank dice que esto ayudara-le susurró Charles al leer su pensamiento, realmente ya no quería escuchar lo que Erik pensaba por que todo lo que querría hacer esa bajarle los pantalones y follárselo. Erik sintió un deje de alivio, mental, por que su cuerpo seguía igual de desesperado y no paraba de tocarse a si mismo-Erik, deja de tocarte por favor, me harás descontrolar...-el mayor gruño en protesta, pero sabiendo que lo mejor para ambos era que dejara de hacerlo su mano se quedo quieta, aunque no salió de dentro de su pantalone.  
  
Charles, conforme, empezó a retirarle la remera, cosa que logro que Erik se arqueara de gusto, y estirara su cuello en ofrecimiento. El telepata se deleito con la vista de su espalda, y gruñó, se inclino a olfatearle, embriagándose con su aroma un momento: le hacía arder las fosas nasales y le sacaba la garganta. Sentía que no debía dejarse llevar, pero antes de que fuera tarde se alejo-Calma, es solo para la crema-Erik sollozó de pura necesidad pero le ayudo a retirar la prenda-Bien-Charles abrió el pote y se embarro ambas manos con la sustancia, que tenía un aroma extraño. Sin pensarlo demasiado, por que si lo hacía querría tocarle de otra forma, empezó a desparramar la crema por su espalda, acariciándole con cuidado, intentando embarrar cada rincón de su musculoso cuerpo y al mismo tiempo no pensar que finalmente estaba tocando a su omega.  
  
Sus manos le acariciaron toda la espalda, sintiendo lo suave de su piel, se deslizaron por cada costilla y musculo, y subieron a su nuca, masajeandola un poco. Sintió un suave ronroneo de placer, pero lo ignoro... no quería pensar en que el magnético estaba disfrutando de su tacto. Se desvió a su cuello y lo embarraron, aliviándose un poco al sentir que esa crema anulaba ligeramente el olor. Bajo al vientre ajeno, rozando los ligeros rizos que marcaban el descenso a su ingle, y se obligo, realmente se obligo, a no seguir el camino para tocar su hombría. Le embarro los pectorales, froto sus tetillas, el cuello, sus orejas... intentaba hacerlo rápido, pero no podía controlarse del todo. Sus manos buscaban sentir cada espacio, y cada tanto se deslizaban por la piel ajena con sensualidad, buscando hacer reaccionar a su pareja en vez de calmarle. Presionaba los músculos más de la cuenta, robandole algún que otro jadeo, y le rasguñaba ligeramente. Era tan, tan difícil controlarse... era como tener el mejor tesoro enfrente, sin nadie que lo cuide, y no deber llevarlo.  
  
Erik se estremeció al sentir la mano ajena rozar sus pezones, se arqueo un poco, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir. No lo aguantaba más, cada contacto con las manos de Charles hacía que su piel ardiera, aunque al mismo tiempo se enfriaba con el frescor de la crema. Entreabrió los ojos un poco, y se mordió el labio, mirando su virilidad que no se había relajado ni un poco. Su uretra estaba escurriendo presemen; su virilidad estaba sumamente hinchada, bien erecta, asfixiada por el elástico de su bóxer que se ajustaba debajo de sus testículos haciendo que estos estuvieran rígidos. Dios, necesitaba tanto que... observo como la mano del inglés bajaba por su abdomen, esa mano blanca llego a su ombligo, jugo con sus rizos cobre de su vientre bajo. Erik jadeo, ya sin aguantarse. La mano del ingles se había deslizado a su cadera, y él tan disimuladamente como pudo llevo su propia mano a su virilidad y comenzó a tocarse. Era sumamente placentero sentir a Charles acariciarle, su piel se erizaba ante el contacto, hacía que su sangre ardiera y lo incitaba a seguir acariciándose más y más. Su respiración se acelero, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Oh era tan delicioso... ojala fuera la mano de Charles la que le acariciara, ojala el inglés besara su piel, ojala sus dedos jugaran en su trasero... tembló de placer y acelero el movimiento, olvidándose completamente de disimular.  
  
Charles siguió acariciándole la espalda, bajo un poco por sus piernas, que estaban sumamente calientes, lo notaba incluso a través de la ropa... y fue entonces cuando noto el movimiento de la mano de Erik.  _“Dios sii... se siente tan bien...”_ -¿Erik, que haces?-pregunto nervioso, y su mano volvió al vientre ajeno, y entonces lo noto: Su mano choco con esa dura erección, que estaba firmemente parada, y la cual Erik atendía con frenesí. Jadeo de sorpresa, su omega estaba entre sus brazos... masturbándose sin vergüenza alguna. Rozó apenas esa virilidad palpitante y sintió a Erik gemir de gusto e inclinarse hacía adelante. Charles pudo mirar mejor su espalda, la forma que se curvaba cuando iniciaban sus nalgas-Erik... por favor contrólate...-rogó, sintiendo la sangre volar a su virilidad, haciendo que duela.  
  
Pero el magnético sentía su piel arder, no podía controlarse aunque quisiera. Ese simple roce de Charles le había hecho arquearse de gusto. Sollozo cuando la mano ajena se alejo de su miembro, con lentitud... con resistencia, como si realmente quisiera quedarse allí. Sintió ambas manos de Charles en su espalda baja, y gimió, inclinándose hacía adelante, intentando que le toque más-Charles... solo... por favor...-llorisqueo, sentía su cuerpo humedecerse, sus entrañar arder pidiendo un poco de atención. El aroma de Charles le estaba poniendo a tope, olía tan rico... como nadie-Sigue tocándome Charles... por favor...-suplico, realmente necesitado. Estaba conteniéndose tanto como podía, realmente deseaba tener atención en su parte trasera.   
  
El telepata se sentía al borde de la locura: allí estaba Erik, suplicándole, y él le estaba acariciando. Pero debía contenerse ¿verdad? No podía aprovecharse de su celo, no podía. Se inclino sobre él, jadeo en su oreja y sintió a Erik temblar y esa mano moverse más rápido. Charles tenía la boca seca, solo quería follárselo... quería calmarle... le apretó las nalgas, y sintió a Erik gemir de gusto. Con solo escucharlo así: ronco, gimoteando, tan pecaminoso y vicioso, aunque Erik parecía todo un alfa... no pudo contenerse más. Beso su oreja, la mordió suavemente y sintió más gemidos de placer. Sintió que la respiración ajena se ponía errática, pero se obligo a embarrarse las manos con más crema, buscando calmarle. Esa era su misión... debía enfocarse en eso aunque Erik rogara por otra cosa.  _“Dios.. estoy tan húmedo.. dios... necesito... ohh...”_  Charles volvió a gruñir, una de sus manos volvió al vientre de Erik, y se animo a rozar su virilidad, a tocarla apenas, rozar tímidamente sus dedos con el glande ajeno.  _“Oh Dios, si... solo quiero que... meta sus dedos.. dios, por favor...”_  Con solo escuchar ese ruego Charles sintió que podía venirse sin siquiera ponerse una mano encima. La mano que seguía en la espalda de Erik bajo hacía sus nalgas y se insinuó, colándose entre las ropas de su pareja, bajando por la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Al llegar a su entrada, sintió la humedad que empapaba los pliegues ajenos, sería tan fácil empujarlos dentro y sentirlo abrirse solo para él-Ohh Erik... estas...-no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió a Erik gemir de gusto, la mente ajena se puso en blanco total, llenándose de éxtasis y frenesí. Ese simple toque había hecho que el omega temblara de gusto, se retorciera, y su virilidad palpitaba como loca, alcanzando el orgasmo.   
  
-Ohhh dios...-el cuerpo del magnético tembló, y un ronco gemido escapo de sus labios. Su mano se había ceñido en su glande, hasta que sintió su propia simiente empapar su mano, y su virilidad palpitar erraticamente. El alivio que le genero venirse le obligo a cerrar los ojos, y tensar todo su cuerpo. Por su parte, el telepata estaba tan duro que dolía, no podía creer lo que había pasado: su omega se había masturbado entre sus brazos hasta venirse y no solo eso, le había empapado la mano con su semen, podía sentir el embriagante aroma. Y él estaba como una roca, con una hambrienta necesidad de follarle.   
  
Erik estaba agitado, su cuerpo se había relajado un poco, pero aun deseaba que le follaran. Deseaba tanto que Charles abriera sus nalgas y jugara con su entrada. Pero no... ya esta, ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado por haberse venido por las caricias ajenas. Dios santo, Charles le odiaría... pensaría que era una zorra, un necesitado que no podía contenerse. Shaw tenía razón, él...  
  
-Shh... solo calma tu mente, Erik-escucho a Charles susurrar a su oído, e intento realmente hacerlo. Intento regularizar su respiración, mientras sentía a Charles seguir tocando sus glúteos y su espalda, ahora en suaves caricias. Charles se aparto de su oreja, por que ya no aguantaba el aroma que estaba emitiendo, a pesar de que esa crema lo cubría un poco, se sentía y aún más al mezclarse con el aroma de su simiente. Realmente no sabía como se estaba controlando, como no lo violaba... si Erik estaba tan entregado. Pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a su pareja-Déjate llevar por la oxitocina, relájate...-se obligo a decir, queriendo calmarle. No quería que entristeciera, no quería que ningún pensamiento de Shaw le embargara, quería que se relajara, que entendiera que ahora estaba a salvo. El magnético obedeció y cerro sus ojos, aun consiente de la pequeña relajación que le había dado su insuficiente orgasmo.   
  
Charles no entendía como se estaba conteniendo para no follarle, si se veía tan delicioso. Al menos el olor de Erik había sido cubierto por la crema, y su piel ahora estaba más fría al tacto. Charles empezó a notar que realmente empezaba a relajarse, el mayor había quitado la mano de su entrepierna, y había comenzado a respirar con normalidad, y no con el tono acelerado de antes. Se estaba calmando, la excitación se estaba yendo a pesar de que aun estaba tan ansioso... Charles sin aguantarse apretó sus pectorales y sintió a Erik suspirar y tirarse un poco hacía atrás, buscando repegarse a su cuerpo. El telepata sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, con la resistencia de ambos, y debía detenerse. El polaco tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer relajado por el contacto. Los pensamientos necesitados se habían calmado, y ahora parecía disfrutar de las caricias con dulzura. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera tratarle tan bien durante su calor, que alguien le tocara con dulzura en vez de deseo.. que alguien realmente pareciera querer cuidarle...   
  
-¿Erik?  
  
-¿Mmm..?-el omega se repego a su pecho, suspirando aliviado, aun con los ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada. Charles por sus pensamientos pudo notar que estaba fresco, calmado, adormecido... como si tuviera anestesiado. Y supuso que ese era el efecto de la crema, potenciado con haber calmado un poco su deseo sexual. Erik seguía caliente, pero ahora podía contenerse un poco, y al menos su piel no estaba fiebrosa como antes.   
  
-¿Ya estas mejor?-Erik apenas entreabrió los ojos para mirarle y asintió. Se había recostado de tal modo que su nuca se había apoyado en el hombro de Charles, pero el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía alejado, exceptuando sus hombros. Mejor así, por que si se le repegaba entero iba a sentir la erección del telepata que era imposible de disimular. Erik estiro el cuello en una clara invitación, y Charles no pudo aguantarlo y le deposito un beso, haciendo que gimiera bajito. A pesar de que el aroma estaba mas cubierto, aun lo sentía, y ese rictus de ofrecimiento le hacía querer reclamarlo. Erik se le acaba de ofrecer, Dios... esto era una locura.   
  
-Creo que quiero dormir... mejor vete, que me estés tocando me descontrola-Charles asintió, aunque no se movió, no quería irse. Erik ronroneó, y luego uso su fuerza de control para alejarse y acostarse en la cama. Su omega tenía más fuerza de voluntad que él, aunque claro, su omega si se había corrido. Charles le miró y se levanto desganado, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus huevos, necesitaba encontrar alivio. Se sentía patético, parado frente a la cama, mirando a Erik recostado y húmedo.. y él tan duro que su pantalón no lo disimulaba, su ropa estaba revuelta, como si hubiera tenido acción. Su pelo desordenado, las mejillas rojas y la mano llena de semen. No podía creer estar así, excitadisimo e imposibilitado. No dejaba de repetirse que tenía que comportarse, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-Cualquier cosa llámame, Erik. Estoy para ayudarte mi amigo-Charles se concentro en salir de la habitación, y una vez estuvo fuera aspiro el aire “puro”, que igual estaba infectado del omega, y sollozo de deseo. Se alejo, yendo hacía su habitación en la cual se encerró. Se dejo caer en la cama e inmediatamente abrió su bragueta, comenzando a tocarse. Su verga estaba soltando precum, lo que le sirvió de lubricante para masturbarse. Estaba más duro de lo que hubiera pensado, y cada caricia la sentía multiplicada. El aroma de Erik le había sensibilizado. La mano llena de semen la llevo a su boca, primero la olfateo, y luego comenzó a lamerla con lentitud. Recogió con su lengua el semen ajeno, y ronroneo de placer al sentir el sabor. Era de Erik, el delicioso sabor de Erik... que se vino entre sus brazos... que se vino por sus caricias... ¡Dios! Erik se había corrido entre sus brazos, por que el toco su húmeda y necesitada entrada. Erik había temblado, y gemido...y él había estado tan cerca, tanto que le lleno la mano de semen... Erik tuvo un orgasmo, un fuerte orgasmo entre sus brazos... Acelero la mano, hasta que sintió su propio pene palpitar, su cuerpo tensarse... sus huevos estallar empapando su propia mano de semen. Mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo, siguió lamiendo el semen ajeno, saboreando su sabor. Respiró agitado y se relajo contra la cama, intentando calmarse...  
  
De a poco su respiración se fue calmando, su mano siguió moviéndose sobre su pene, hasta que llego al nudo debajo de su virilidad, una pequeña bola que decoraba la base de su pene, que se hinchaba ante una extrema excitación. Esa era el nudo con el que abotonaba a su pareja, lo cual decían era sumamente placentero. Lo masajeo un poco, acariciando la suave y sonrosada piel, suspirando placentero. Sería tan lindo meterse tan hondo en Erik....  
  
Aparto los pensamientos, no quería volver a calentarse. Todo esto iba a ser difícil, nunca pensó en que Erik tuviera un celo ¿como carajos iba a aguantar que oliera así toda una semana?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff... ¿qué tal? Realmente no soy buena con el lemon, y esto me re costo... sentía que describía muy poco, después demasiado, después poco sensual... pero bue, es lo mejor que salio u.u
> 
> Aclarando otras cosas, llegaron algunas preguntas sobre el universo alfa/omega. No soy experta en esto, ni mucho menos la creadora, solo tomo lo que me gusta y lo adapto. Comento lo básico, en este universo hay humanos que cuentan con ciertas características animales, pueden ser físicas (tener colas, orejas, nudos, colmillos, etc) o pueden ser invisibles (hambre voraz, deseo sexual muy fuerte, un muy buen olfato, etc). Estos humanos con características especiales son omegas y alfas, que segun el autor pueden estar predestinados como almas gemelas o no. Luego los beta, son gente común y corriente, como todos.
> 
> -Un alfa es una persona, que independientemente de su sexo (varon o mujer) vendría a ser el "macho" de una relación. Son fuertes, tienen un gran sentido del olfato, audición y son territoriales. En este fic tienen gran necesidad de estar con su omega, son celosos y protectores y físicamente cuentan con un nudo en la base del pene, que los anudada a su pareja (si, si, como los perros). Eso es lo que Charles toca cuando se masturba. Esto era algo de lo que dudaba mucho, ya que no sabía que aceptación tendría, pero en fin, si veo que no resulta lo nombrare muy poco.
> 
> -Los betas son como todos, gente normal, que puede tener relaciones con quien quieran, amar a quien les plazca y son perfectamente normalillos. Pueden mantener una relación con un alfa o un omega, pero tiene que ser consciente de que si su pareja se encuentra con su determinado alfa/omega su relación quizás no perdure. ¿Por que digo quizás? Por que al menos en mi universo las dinámicas han sido pervertidas con los años, y muchos alfas se aprovechan de sus omegas para explotarlos sexualmente, y nunca se enamoran. O puede ser que el omega no se enamore por alguna razón. Es decir, no siempre funciona, y quizas la relación con un beta si resulta. 
> 
> -Los omegas serían las hembras, también con buen sentido del olfato, y cuentan con ciertas características, como lubricar solos ante la excitación, esta lubricación tiene un aroma muy afrodiciaco para llamar a posibles parejas. Tienen celos (si, como los animales); y por lo menos en mi universo se dan cada cuatro meses más o menos, y dura cinco días aproximadamente. Durante este periodo se sienten muy necesitados por que les follen, casi desesperados, pueden cometer locuras si no tienen un buen autocontrol. El celo puede ser por causas naturales, o puede producirse químicamente (asi es como lo explotan sexualmente).
> 
> Erik, en el fic, sufrió de esta explotación por parte de Shaw, quien lo manipulo desde que lo encontro, para hacerle creer que era su pareja. Por eso se lleno de resentimiento, por que el Alfa que supuestamente debía cuidarlo y amarlo no lo hizo nunca, esta enojado con el mundo y decidio volverse un alfa y vengarse matando a Sebastian. Obviamente no se puede volver un alfa, solo puede actuar como uno y tomar hormonas para eliminar su celo, pero tampoco puede eliminar el celo, solo se genera un desorden hormonal, que es lo que vemos en este capitulo. 
> 
> En fin, eso sería, si hay mas dudas, me comentan. ¿Que opinan del nudo? Eso era algo que me ponía muy nerviosa, yo en los fic que leí me daba morbo que se quedaran abotonados unos minutos, y bue... lo aplique, pero si les disgusta lo nombrare lo menos posible. Si pueden comenten, algo ando desinspirada u.u Gracias por leer, besos.
> 
> Charles empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, a patearla, mientras llamaba a su compañero con un poco de desesperación-Erik, Erik... joder ¡Erik! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡¡ERIK!!-pateo con furia la madera, descargando su bronca.


	7. Tensión, y Calma... y Tensión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les agrade :3 Al fin termine el diez, después de muuucho esfuerzo, y empece el once, que creo que me sera más fácil por que sale con fluidez :D
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia desde el principio, y se toman el tiempo de comentar. Tambien bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :D Me encanta leer los rewies de cada uno de ustedes, me anima muchisimo a escribir. 
> 
> Espero les guste el cap, si es así comenten, y sino diganme sus opiniones, ideas, criticas y sugerencias. Enjoy!

**TENSIÓN Y CALMA... Y TENSIÓN**

  
  
Erik gimoteo removiéndose en la cama, sentía su cuerpo transpirado pegotearse con las sabanas. Las apartó, y se acostó boca arriba, apartando su cabello de la frente. Al sentarse bufo al sentir la fuerte humedad entre sus piernas, estaba empapado, y peor aun, la sabana tenía una mancha justo a la altura de su trasero, lo cual revelaba claramente su pecado. Tenía el pene jodidamente duro, pidiendo que le acariciara, cosa que no dudo en hacer. El efecto de la crema le había abandonado hacía rato, después de que se la aplico por segunda vez notó que ya no era tan efectiva, y empezaba a frustrarse. Aun le quedaba parte de la tarde y toda la noche hasta que Hank accediera a darle unos inhibidores, y no que los inhibidores fueran a ayudar mucho, salo limitarían un poco su aroma, y harían que deje de desear desesperadamente un pene clavado en lo hondo del trasero.   
  
Oh, cuanto le gustaría... Erik ni lo pensó cuando se acomodo en la cama boca abajo, coloco una almohada bajo su cadera, y acerco sus dedos a su entrada. Estaba lubricada y lista para follar, pero claro, su cuerpo no disfrutaba de ese tipo de placeres. Hacía años que no follaba con nadie, al menos no como pasivo, y solo muy de vez en cuando se dejaba a si mismo disfrutar de meterse sus dedos. Normalmente con los supresores no lo necesitaba, pero sabía que si ahora no se calmaba un poco a si mismo se iba a desesperar de necesidad. Sin demasiado drama se enterró dos dedos en el trasero gimiendo de gusto, buscando llegar bien profundo. Su interior estaba apretado, y se forzaba un poco a recibirlos, palpitando furioso para adaptarse a ese intruso. Suspiraba de alivio al tener algo dentro, finalmente... acaricio un poco su próstata, pero sollozo, pensando que si fuera un pene le tocaría mucho mejor. Sus dedos no se quedaron quietos, los movía con ganas, aunque sabía que no le calmarían demasiado... sino fuera tan orgulloso agarraría lo primero que viera con forma falica y se lo dejaría allí hasta el día siguiente.   
  
Se arqueó de gusto, mientras con su otra mano intentaba mantener un ritmo sobre su pene. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, su pene había comenzado a palpitar y liberaba precum. Estaba tan húmedo por todas partes, tan excitado, tan pecaminoso... Empezó a gemir bajo, ya no podía contenerse, se sentía tan bien. Tan delicioso... agrego otro dedo, soltando un jadeo ronco, quedándose quieto un instante, disfrutando de su cuerpo expandirse. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho, estaba inquiero, se movía ansioso. Odiaba no tener más manos, odiaba no poder tener un alfa que... se quedo estático, miro fijamente la pared enfrente suyo, y se sintió un idiota, tirado allí, desesperado, manoseándose como un omega necesitado. Él no era así, él mantenía el honor ante todo. Él no era una maldita zorra necesitada. Sintió decepción de si mismo, se odio al pensar que Shaw había tenido razón después de todo: él era una zorra necesitada. Incluso el día anterior se había aprovechado de que Charles... oh dios, era un maldito necesitado. ¿Cómo carajos iba a animarse a ver a su amigo de nuevo? Con desgano saco los dedos de su interior, estaban completamente empapados, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho. Ni bien recordó los insultos de su pareja, lo humillado que se había sentido en cada celo, sintió su pene perder algo de firmeza. Junto energía para levantare y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha helada que le refrescara un poco. Tenía que aguantar solo unos días, era poco, necesitaba fuerza y voluntad para no empezar a comportarse como un vicioso de nuevo.   
  
**  
  
Charles se había colado en la habitación de Sean que estaba a un lado de la de Erik, se había apoyado en la pared más cercana a la cama de Erik, y ni bien cerro los ojos su mente se había llenado de los pensamientos del polaco. Podía sentir la necesidad del polaco, como sentía su piel arder, como incluso el suave contacto de las sabanas le enloquecía. Se había desabrochado el pantalón ansioso, hace rato que había sentido a Erik despertar y su cabeza se había llenado de calor. Sabía que debía mantener sus pensamientos alejados del hombre, para no desearle más, para no ansiar tomarle al sentir su necesidad; pero estaba preocupado por él, y su mente buscaba ansiosa la de Erik para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No podía acercarse como la vez anterior, durante casi una noche entera sintió los pensamientos erráticos de Erik sobre lo mal que se sentía, lo mucho que se odiaba, lo zorra que se sentía, la duda sobre como haría para enfrentar a Charles después de lo que paso. El telepata decidió actuar de la única forma que sabía, y se contuvo. Prefirió actuar alrededor de Erik, como si nada pasara, como si fueran simples amigos. A pesar de que le gustaría repetir, y mejorar lo que paso... no tenía caso. Tenía que actuar como un amigo, darle su espacio y su tiempo.  
  
Pero no podía evitar preocuparse, y buscarle mentalmente. Claro, su mente ni bien se encontró con la ajena, pudo sentir el hambre de su omega, y él quería responder como su alfa. Era tortuoso saber que Erik se estaba volviendo loco de necesidad, deseando tanto que le atendieran, y no poder hacer nada. Había intentando resistirse al inicio, pero cuando descubrió que Erik se estaba tocando así mismo no pudo aguantarlo más.  
  
Y así, el correcto Charles Xavier había terminado en un rincón de una habitación, sentado en el piso, con los pantalones abajo, y la mano meneándose ansiosa sobre su pene, intentando darle liberación. Había cerrado los ojos, y mientras se acariciaba se dejaba llevar por lo que Erik proyectaba. Gimió de gusto al sentir que el omega se metía los dedos en la entrada, podía sentir lo húmedo que estaba, su cálido interior, lo bien que lo pasaba con los dedos bien a dentro, abriéndole tanto como se podía. Notaba que deseaba más, que quería algo más duro, más grande... y Charles gimió, pensando para si mismo que él podía dárselo, si... el podía hundirse en él y darle alivio. Si tan solo Erik le dejara, si tan solo pudiera penetrarle, y calmarlos a ambos. Se imaginaba lo bien que estaría metiéndose dentro suyo, lo delicioso que sería presionarse contra esa entrada, sentirla ceder de a poco, y luego clavarse en su recto por completo.   
  
Sentía su virilidad palpitar, su placer se había mezclado con lo que proyectaba el mayor, y cada vez le costaba más contenerse. Su cuerpo quería responder a ese llamado animal, a que sus cuerpos se entregaran al instinto. Intento concentrarse más, con un poco más podría eyacular y calmarse un poco. Ahora entendía lo feo que era estar en celo, estaba tan desesperado por acción, por... por lo que sea. Gimoteo de gusto al poder imaginar como Erik movía los dedos para darse en su próstata, apretó su pene y acaricio sus testículos, se sentía al borde del orgasmo, solo un poco más. Escucho el gemido a través de las paredes cuando otro dedo paso a inundar esa cavidad, y apretó la base de su pene, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir. Su mano volvió a moverse acelerada al notar que Erik volvía a masturbarse, los dos estaban tan próximos a un deliciosos orgasmo. Y él quería que se vinieran al mismo tiempo...   
  
  
No, no, no, no... mierda... No, Erik no te descon...¡¡JODER!!  
  
Charles bufo, se irguió un poco, y golpeo su nuca contra la pared. Erik había tenido ese ataque de no querer ser omega y había frenado todo. Ahora los pensamientos eran caóticos, entristecidos, de decepción. Su pene de a poco se fue deshinchando, a pesar de que Charles seguía tocándose. Ya no podía sentir nada del placer ajeno, solo la frustración que empezó a embriagarle así mismo, y de a poco fue deteniendo el movimiento, antes de dejar la mano estática. Ya no tenía caso seguir tocándose, a pesar de que le dolían los huevos y estaba frustrado.   
  
Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de enojo, estaba seriamente frustrado. No podía creer tener esa mala suerte... Erik le estaba haciendo ir de calenton a calenton sin encontrar un alivio adecuado, sentía que en cualquier momento ya no iba a poder aguantar más y explotaría. El problema en si no era ese, sino que él sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, pero si continuaba así dudaba que le durara mucho. No quería terminar haciendo una locura como saltarle encima, confesarle todo y recibir un golpe en respuesta.  
  
Xavier se levanto del piso, suspirando, subió sus pantalones y ordeno su ropa. Intentaba ser el caballero de siempre, aunque se sentía un maldito maniático abusador. Erik le hacía sentir culpable, por no poder contenerse, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.   
  
Salio del cuarto de Sean procurando no ser visto, camino por el pasillo, y cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras se encontró con Moira que salía de su habitación con un bolso en la mano. La chica sonrió al verle y se acerco. Moira era una mujer tan fuerte e inteligente, y era atractiva, Charles pensó en alejarse al saber lo que la chica pretendía, pero se quedo ahí, sonriendole en respuesta.  
  
-Hola Charles, estaba por ir a buscarte, en un rato me iré a la ciudad para ir a la agencia, tengo que averiguar unas cosas. Al parecer hay nuevos datos sobre Shaw, creo que podrían ayudarnos a actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Preferiríamos detenerlos antes de que los barcos empiecen a navegar hacía cuba-dijo sería, sus ojos castaños mostraban preocupación.  
  
-Entiendo Moira, ni bien sepas algo o necesites ayuda, comunícate conmigo. Estaremos preparados para cualquier urgencia-le aseguro Charles. Ella le sonrió y ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose, con una ligera sonrisa, sin decir nada en particular. Finalmente la chica se inclino y rozó sus labios con los ajenos.  
  
-Voy a extrañarte-le susurró, y Charles le miro atentamente, antes de profundizar el beso. Él seguía ansioso, y Moira estaba dispuesta. La chica luego se iría y el no tendría posibilidad de alivio. Estaba siendo egoísta, y se odiaba por eso, pero era su única oportunidad para calmarse y no hacer una tontería. Sabía que si salían algún lado, él en vez de ir a coquetear como siempre lo hacía, preferiría quedarse cerca de Erik, así que un nuevo ligue no estaba en sus planes futuros-Oh, Charles...-suspiro ella contra sus labios, y se abrazo a su cuello.  
  
-Podemos despedirnos apropiadamente, Darling-dijo él, con su típico tono coqueto, y ella le sonrió ilusionada en respuesta. No tardaron en caminar entre besos al cuarto de Moira, y ni siquiera habían entrado cuando ya estaban desacomodándose la ropa.   
  
Alivio, solo un poco de alivio...  
  
**  
  
Dos días habían pasado volando, dos días donde Erik no había dejado la habitación y toda la mansión tenía un aroma insoportable. Al menos si eras un alfa. Hank le había recomendado que pasara otro día sin inhibidores, ya que aun estaba muy hormonado, y el polaco había preferido quedarse en su cuarto. Sobre todo por que había visto los ojos oscuros de Hank mientras le revisaba. No era que no confiara en el mutante, pero sabía que cualquier alfa era peligroso en su estado. Charles le había invitado a jugar al ajedrez para distraerle, pero él declino, suponiendo que en realidad iba a ser muy incomodo, aún más después de lo que paso entre ellos... hubiera preferido que Charles no se acercara. El telepata se sintió un poco aliviado, le invito para relajarle, pero no sabía si podría concentrarse.   
  
Durante la tarde del segundo día sin supresores, se sentía derretido. Durante varios momentos pensó en salir, simplemente salir y dejar que alguien le follara. Quien sea... seguramente alguno de los alfas de allí lo haría. Quizás Charles... no, Charles no, Charles era demasiado correcto, ni siquiera lo intento cuando estaban solos. Por suerte tomar un baño le abrió la cabeza, y le hizo darse cuenta que estaba pensando tonterías. Termino tirado en la cama, masturbándose, odiándose por ser una zorra.  
  
Fue recién al tercer día de que esa locura inicio cuando Hank accedió a darle inhibidores, aunque Erik sospechaba que se los dio por que ya estaba cansado del aroma. La pastilla en cuestión tardo en hacer efecto, así que Erik salio de su habitación recién al mediodía, cuando estaba seguro de que ya no lubricaba, y que no apestaba a perra en celo. Se puso su típico perfume, que tapaba bastante su aroma natural, y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer. Por más que le hubieran llevado comida, se negó a sentirse vulnerable, y no comió un carajo... y ahora claro, moría de hambre.  
  
La cocina estaba desértica, cosa que agradeció. A pesar de que había estado muy solo, aun necesitaba tranquilidad. Siempre había preferido la soledad, y estando en esa mansión era bastante difícil. Comió relajado, suponía que los chicos debían estar a fuera entrenado, y se planteo a ir a verlos en un momento. Solía ayudar durante los entrenamientos, él era la voz de la valentía, quien empujaba a Shaw, desafiaba a Raven o discutía con Hank para sacar su lado rudo. No era indispensable, Charles era el profesor, pero a veces le ayudaba pensar que era parte de ese equipo que descubriría y liberaría la nueva raza mutante.  
  
Estaba por levantarse a lavar lo que uso, cuando unos gritos le hicieron ponerse alerta. Todos los chicos estaban gritando, pudo escuchar a Hank gritándole a Raven que se corriera, incluso escucho la voz de Charles gritando que intentaran mantener la calma. Inmediatamente pensó lo peor: Shaw había venido a atacar, a intentar hacerlos enemigos o aliados. Sabía que el hombre era un cabrón, se imaginaba que había traído su séquito de seguidores y que debían estar atacando sin culpa. El alemán era un perturbado, amaba hacer sufrir a las personas, no respetaba la dignidad. Erik sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza, no podía creer que les estuvieran atacando. Todo el metal en la cocina levito durante un momento, mientras él soltaba todo y salía disparado hacía el exterior. No se inmuto por que un par de cuchillos le siguieran volando detrás suyo, lo mejor era estar preparado para lo que sea.   
  
Abrió la puerta que conducía al exterior, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en los oídos... creía ver en rojo. Sentía el gusto de la ira en su boca, el anhelo de venganza, iba a atacar a quien fuera que se interpusiera en su camino. La puerta detrás suyo se azoto con fuerza, mientras el corría para alcanzar a los suyos, tenía que salvarlos de....  
  
Se quedo estático, los cuchillos detrás suyo cayeron inanimados, mientras el polaco se había detenido, inmóvil mirando la escena frente a sus ojos. Todos estaban empapados de agua, Sean volaba y al emitir sus hondas procuraba que golpearan en el agua de la enorme fuerte de la mansión. El agua creaba ondas que intentaban abarcarlo todo, salpicando a todos los presentes. Raven le gritaba que dejara de hacerlo, que era fastidioso, mientras intentaba secarse el cabello, en vano por que otra oleada de agua volvía a empaparla. Al parecer era la novena consecutiva... y claro, Alex estaba involucrado empujando, a los que alcanzaba, al lodo que se había formado. Cuando la metamorfa callo al barro, perdió su figura durante un instante, volviéndose azul solo un momento insultando a Alex e intentando empujarlo antes de recuperar su figura normal que estaba cubierta de barro.  
  
Hank estaba ocupado renegando consigo mismo, intentando desatorar su pie de un pantano de barro que los chicos habían creado entre la energía de Alex y el agua que Sean salpico. Realmente era un poso de puro barro, donde el chico había atorado su pie mientras corría... quizás si tuviera su pie libre podría sacarlo con facilidad, pero con las zapatillas era difícil liberar a la bestia.  
  
Cuando sintió otro grito volvió a mirar a Raven que se había transformado en un enorme sujeto, y empujaba a Alex intentando enterrarlo en el barro. Al parecer eso era la tercera vez que pasaba, ya que Charles venía corriendo, quejándose de que dejaran de hacer eso, que estaba harto de separarlos. Al parecer Charles se había salvado de terminar en el barro, aunque si estaba muy mojado. Lo vio llevar su mano a su frente para hacer que Alex y Raven se separaran, aparentemente se negaba a tocar a los luchadores de lodo. Estaba mojado pero era el único impecable.  
  
Erik parpadeo, sintiéndose un idiota al pensar que habían estado en peligro. Les siguió mirando un momento, antes de alzar la voz por encima del bullicio-¡¿Que carajos esta pasando aquí?!-todos se giraron a mirarle y se quedaron estáticos. Parecían un montón de niños capturados infraganti por un padre castigador. Erik de pronto se sintió divertido por todas las miradas que le observaban nerviosos-Parecen unos niños, joder... ¡¿no deberían estar entrenando?!-Raven había vuelto a su forma habitual, y Sean había aterrizado. Charles se veía avergonzado de no poder controlar a los chicos. El magnético le miro malicioso, antes de mover rápidamente la mano. Charles sintió como la hebilla de su pantalón le empujaba con una fuerza descomunal, y termino cayendo de culo al piso, llenándose de lodo.   
  
Los ojos acusadores del telepata miraron a Erik fijamente, antes de que esos rojos labios dibujaran una encantadora sonrisa y soltara una carcajada que fue secundada por Erik, y que luego todos terminaron uniéndose. Charles ni lo pensó cuando enterró la mano en el lodo, y haciendo una bola se la arrojo al mayor. Escucho el jadeo de Erik cuando la bomba estallo en su rostro, llenando su cara de barro. El mayor se limpio con asco la boca y el rostro, y al segundo siguiente Charles había sentido su hebilla de nuevo empujarle y estaba girando en el lodo.  
  
La guerra volvió a tomar su curso, hasta que todos terminaron como victimas del “ataque”.   
  
**  
  
-Agsh, no puedo creer que me hayas tirado barro en la cara... aun me escuecen los ojos-protesto Erik, mientras apoyaba el tablero en el pasto, debajo de un árbol que daba una sombra perfecta. Charles soltó solo una risa y le miro recriminatorio-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me enterró en el barro y luego me hizo girar. Me saque barro de lugares donde nunca creí tener barro-contesto el telepata, sentándose igual, y sacando la cajita con las fichas.  
  
Ahora estaban presentables, luego de una larga ducha todos los habitantes de la mansión habían pasado a ser los de siempre. Erik y Charles habían programado jugar un ajedrez durante la tarde, ya que el día estaba muy lindo para estar sentados a fuera.  
  
-Fui yo quien salio preocupado y los vio batallando en medio de una guerra épica de lodo-Erik rodó los ojos, mientras entre ambos acomodaban las fichas. La partida la inicio Charles, quien había pedido las fichas blancas. Charles estaba relajado, feliz de al fin poder volver a estar cómodamente con su omega. Y al parecer Erik parecía estar de un esplendido humor, así que mejor aún. El único detalle es que el magnético seguía oliendo deliciosamente violable, pero ahora era mucho más resistible que antes. Aunque quizás no lo suficiente para concentrarse en una partida de ajedrez. Cada tanto Charles se colgaba mirándole, apreciando la sonrisa de triunfo que dibujaba al eliminar alguna de sus fichas, y como fruncía ligeramente el ceño en rictus de pensamiento.  
  
El mayor estaba muy concentrado en el juego, y Charles ciertamente estaba más concentrado en mirarle. No era de asombrarse que estuviera jugando algo mal, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Prefería seguir perdiendo, mientras Erik sonriera así.  
  
Finalmente noto que estaba muy distraído cuando el largo dedo de Erik le daba un golpe a su rey para tirarlo-Jaque mate-susurró el polaco, y le miro alzando la ceja. Charles parpadeo, miro el tablero, sus fichas y las ajenas y solo pudo respirar.  
  
-Felicitaciones mi amigo, me has derrotado-Charles se le quedo mirando, y miro luego el cielo. El día apenas empezaba a atardecer, y se veía hermoso. Se giro para sonreirle a Erik-¿Una revancha?  
  
-Solo si esta vez te esfuerzas-Erik le sonrió, y ambos volvieron a acomodar las piezas.  
  
**  
  
Finalmente la partida se alargo más de lo esperado, por lo cual tuvieron que mudarse a la biblioteca. A dentro el aroma de Erik se concentraba más, así que a Charles no le sorprendió de nuevo estar perdiendo la partida. Fue como un dejavu ver a su rey caer y Erik pronunciando las mismas palabras. Terminaron acomodando las fichas para una nueva partida, y Charles estuvo a punto de servir vino cuando la voz de Raven les llamo para cenar. Erik sonrió, y movió una primera ficha, ya que esta vez el tenía las blancas.  
  
-Dejemoslo en suspenso para después de la cena, tendrás toda la comida para pensar que hacer-Charles miro atento al caballito que había saltado por encima del peón y era el único desacomodado en el tablero recién iniciado. Le sonrió a su compañero y ambos bajaron a cenar.  
  
Luego de una amena cena, donde todos parecía discutir quien era el ganador de la guerra de lodo, volvieron a la biblioteca, y ahora si Charles sirvió las copas de vino, para iniciar ese juego que era casi un ritual entre ambos. Y esta vez el telepata intento concentrarse, pero entre el vino, Erik que olía delicioso y la suave música clásica que sonaba por lo bajo, lo que menos podía hacer era concentrarse en el partido. Sus ojos se perdían en delinear el rostro de Erik, bajo la hermosa música de Vivaldi. Su omega era sumamente hermoso, olía sumamente rico... y cada vez las ganas de besarle aumentaban más y más. Aunque sea solo un beso, no pedía tanto...   
  
-Vamos Charles, es el tercer partido que te gano, empiezo a creer que ni siquiera lo estas intentando-el polaco le miro con la ceja alzada, y Charles finalmente quito sus ojos de su rey, que había caído bajo el embiste del alfil de Erik. Sabía que estaba siendo un pésimo compañero, equivocándose en jugadas obvias, sin presentar un verdadero desafió.   
  
-Entiende, mi amigo, que es muy difícil concentrarse en estas circunstancias-se atrevió a decir el menor, después de todo, a pesar de que intentaba mantener la mente en el juego, lo que realmente quería era algo totalmente distinto. No estaba seguro de decir aquello, no estaba seguro de hacer lo que estaba por hacer... Erik seguramente iba a enojarse y terminaría reventándole el rostro de un golpe. Pero tenía que ver que pasaba, estar en la incertidumbre no era algo que le agradara demasiado. Las ansias comenzaban a consumirle, sus ojos iban de los ojos ajenos, a sus labios, que se veían tan hermosos, aun más cuando hacía una de esas sonrisas tan encantadoras.   
  
-¿En estas circunstancias?-Erik frunció el ceño, mirándole atento. Charles se había levantado, sirviéndose una nueva copa de vino, y dándole un corto sorbo. El menor estaba mirando atentamente la chimenea, no podía evitar estar nervioso. Con cualquier otra persona podría coquetear como si nada, pero con Erik todo era distinto, sentía que era la única persona que realmente podría rechazarle, y al único que no quería perder. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, e incluso sentía sus mejillas arder. Cerro los ojos respirando profundamente, pensando que había que arriesgarse para perder o ganar.   
  
-Tu aroma, mi amigo... me esta matando...-Su voz sonó sincera, sería, sin mala intención. Ni bien las palabras abandonaron su boca, sintió que sus mejillas quemaban aún más. Charles sintió la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno, pero no se amedrento, se acerco hasta quedar frente suyo y le miro atento. Le miro de frente, los ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, y ligeramente entrecerrados, como si no le gustara lo que estaba pasando. El telepata prefirió ignorar eso, decidió tomar todo su valor. El aroma de Erik le había embriagado y le estaba llamando, eso bastaba para arriesgarse a la nada misma-Intento resistirme... pero solo quiero...-sin más Charles se inclino, aun con la copa de vino en la mano. Miro fijamente sus ojos, y luego miro su boca. Respiro hondo y unió sus labios a los ajenos, muy suavemente. No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, estaba besando a Erik. Finalmente... lo hacía tan suave como podía, para no alterarlo. Sus rojos labios acariciaban la delgada boca ajena con una devoción absoluta... había imaginado tantas veces como sería estar así. Sentía su aroma bien de cerca, sentía su calidez, la rugosidad de la creciente barba, el sabor a alcohol de sus labios; era simplemente perfecto, a pesar de que los labios debajo de los suyos estaban estáticos. Con algo de de inquietud se separo lentamente. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud para descubrir que el polaco tenía los suyos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. ¿Acaso eso era una invitación? Charles miro con intensidad el rostro ajeno, tan hermoso y perfecto... volvió a acercarse a su boca, capturando el labio inferior de Erik entre los suyos y repartiendole castos besos. Sintió a Erik suspirar, y su corazón se acelero más de pura dicha. Erik había entreabierto apena los labios, y el se atrevió a sacar un poco su lengua, apenas para rozarla contra la cavidad ajena. El magnético sabía delicioso, su boca era cálida y sus labios suaves.   
  
La mano de Erik se apoyo en su pecho, y Charles pudo imaginar que Erik debía sentir lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón. Se estaba emocionando, por que finalmente estaba con su omega. Al fin... la mano en su pecho empezó a hacer presión, y aunque no quiso, Charles se vio obligado a apartarse de los labios ajenos. De pronto tenía un nudo en la garganta, que se asentó al abrir los ojos y ver a Erik con el ceño fruncido. El judío abrió sus ojos celestes, y Charles pudo sentir que esa mirada era un disparo directo a su pecho-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, Charles.-su voz sonaba ronca, tensa, con algo de odio.   
  
Charles de pronto sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y su corazón se detuvo por un minuto. Dio un paso atrás, cosa que Erik aprovecho para levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida. El telepata no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado, solo podía ver el espacio vació que antes había ocupado su omega, donde antes le había besado. Estaba incrédulo, pasmado. Reacciono recién cuando sintió el ruido del picaporte-Espera, Erik, espera-su voz era de angustia pura, se apresuro hacía la puerta, pero apenas y pudo ver una mirada de traición por parte del hombre, antes de que la puerta se cerrara separándoles-¡Erik!-intento abrir la puerta, necesitaba alcanzarle, pero el mutante había cerrado la cerradura con sus poderes, y era imposible abrirla. Forcejeo contra la puerta, intento empujarla, quería abrir, necesitaba salir. Empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, a patearla, mientras llamaba a su compañero con un poco de desesperación-Erik, Erik... joder ¡Erik! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡¡ERIK!!-pateo con furia la madera, descargando su bronca.  
  
Se freno de golpe y respiro hondo intentando calmarse, antes de volver a sentir la impotencia llenarle. Se volvió a arrojar sobre la puerta, empezando a golpearla con bronca. Le pegaba con sus puños, y la pateaba... en algún momento comenzó a sentir sus lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Eso le hizo detenerse, limpio su rostro, e intento calmar el temblor de su boca. Sentía la angustia llenarle ante el rechazo, sus manos temblaban, tenía un fuerte nudo atorado en la garganta, los ojos le ardían... era tanto el dolor en su pecho. Se apoyo en la pared, cerrando los ojos con pena, y se fue dejando caer lentamente, al llegar al piso abrazo sus rodillas y sintió de nuevo las lagrimas caer.   
  
No podía creer que Erik le hubiera rechazado, se había arriesgado y ahora el mayor le miraba con odio. ¿Por que no le reconocía? No entendía, primero pensó que eran las hormonas que anulaban sus sentidos, pero ¿acaso no habían abandonado su cuerpo aun? Se tironeo el pelo, sin poder calmar su temblor. Sentía que su corazón se había partido al medio ante esa mirada de odio. La angustia le había llenado por completo, se sentía desolado. ¿Que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por que no le reconocía? ¿Por qué? -¿Por que mierda no me reconoces, Erik?-le pregunto lleno de angustia, a una habitación vacía. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :D Dejamos las cosas un poco tensas u.u Pero bueno, de a poco iremos avanzando y acercándonos a la Tarde de Cuba :D / D: Cosa que aun no decido como sera jajaja Creo que no lo hare hasta ultimo minuto. 
> 
> Espero el capitulo se merezca un comentario, critica, sugerencias, algo :D  
> De momento les dejo un adelanto:   
> -Charles... Charles...-la chica jadeo y se aparto, intentando limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer-¡Alex no supo controlarse! No apunto bien... y le dio ¡¡Le dio!! No reacciona, por dios, no reacciona...-la chica volvió a mirarle y noto lo pálido que se había puesto, y como su mirada se veía vacía.  
> ¿Les deje picando? ¿Quien esta herido? :O Ya me diran. Besos suerte.


	8. No Poder Controlarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal va todo? Aqui traigo un nuevo capi para comenzar la semana. Ya voy el capitulo 13, pero ando liada por que empiezo a creer que la trama no es interesante Uu Pero en fin, estoy intentando arreglarlo :D
> 
> Espero les guste este capitulo y se merezca un comentario. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, enjoy!

**NO PODER CONTROLARSE**

  
  
_Suspiro contra esos labios que capturaron los suyos, eran tan cálidos y suaves que no pudo resistirse a abrir la boca. Se encontró así mismo respondiendo con una necesidad devastadora, su boca se desespero contra la ajena, y su lengua busco hacerse espacio. Sintió un gemido cuando su apéndice inundo la húmeda cavidad. Su lengua se adueño completamente de esa boca, le acaricio el paladar, sintió la lengua ajena responder a la suya... y sin piedad se abalanzo sobre él, buscando dominarle por completo. El cuerpo debajo suyo se arqueo de gusto, gimió contra su boca, y se dejo hacer.  
  
Abrió los ojos para mirarle y se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, de un profundo azul. Se aparto un poco, para que su nariz rozara la ajena, y sus manos acariciaron con devoción la pálida piel de su rostro. Su boca no dejaba de rozarse con la roja boca debajo suyo-Oh Erik...-sintió el gemido ajeno y sonrió de gusto, cuando se aparto por completo, Charles sonreía como un bobo debajo de él, y le tomaba de la nuca para jalarlo de nuevo hacía abajo, y que sus bocas volvieran a chocar._  
  
  
  
Cuando se despertó sentía sus mejillas arder. Erik se tapo el rostro por pura vergüenza, era el quinto día que soñaba con que se besaban. Desde que Charles le robo aquel beso no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Cada maldita noche soñaba que se volvían a besar, una y otra y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo soñaba, o pensaba en ello, sentía que lo disfrutaba.   
  
Hacía días que no se hablaba con Charles, había estado evitándolo. No quería verle hasta que se calmara. Se había sentido completamente traicionado, por que creía que Charles era el único en quien podía confiar. Creía que a pesar de todo, el telepata siempre le vería como un igual, y nunca se aprovecharía de algo como su celo. Pero no, Charles como cualquier otro alfa le había buscado ni bien sintió el olor de sus hormonas. Había buscado aprovecharse de que estaba en calor, de que estaba sensible, para follarle, por que lo único que deseaba igual que cualquier otro alfa era usarle como descarga.   
  
Y al mismo tiempo su mente le decía que no, que era su amigo, que le había tratado con completa normalidad. Pero que realmente no pudo controlarse más por el aroma... ¿eso podía pasar verdad? Después de todo, estar al lado de un omega en celo, a pesar de los inhibidores, era difícil. Incluso veía como los otros alfas disimuladamente se alejaban de él, para no caer en tentaciones. Charles había sido todo un caballero, le había tratado como siempre, y... quizás en algún momento le costo resistirse. Debía ser eso ¿verdad? Charles incluso se había contenido cuando él perdió completamente el control, le había cuidado... se había contenido. Ese beso, ese beso debió ser por que realmente ya no se aguanto.   
  
Igualmente prefería seguir evitándole, hasta que se le pasara el celo, hasta que pudiera calmarse. Hasta que su mente pensara con claridad y pudieran volver a verse como los amigos que eran. Ni bien él dejara de emitir ese aroma afrodisíaco, Charles volvería a verlo como al mismo de siempre. Tenía que dejar pasar el celo y todo volvería a la normalidad, ellos volverían a ser amigos y él dejaría de soñar constantemente con los labios de su mejor amigo.  
  
Aunque el dichoso problema de su plan era que Charles no tenía las mismas ideas, tenía ganas de aclarar todo ahora y le buscaba constantemente. A Erik comenzaban a acabarsele las excusas para evitarle. Había faltado a su cita para entrenar, y había faltado también a la vez que Sean iba a volar. Sabía que tenía que ir para asegurarse que el menor no terminara estrellado en el piso, pero como el chico venía haciéndolo muy bien y él no tenía ganas de cruzarse con el telepata prefirió no asistir.   
  
Claro, al principio fue tan disimulado como pudo. Diciéndole que no se sentía con ganas para jugar sus típicas partidas de ajedrez. Pero luego tuvo que inventar excusas para faltar a la cena, y al almuerzo... y al desayuno. También tuvo que evitar ir al gimnasio, por que sabía que Charles iba a la misma hora a entrenar un poco su cardio (n/a: ¿casualidad?). Evitaba salir al patio a la hora en la que Charles entrenaba con Hank, y evitaba andar por la parte preparada para la guerra nuclear cuando entrenaba con Alex.   
  
Obviamente, aunque intentaba que todo fuera muy disimulado, tres días más tarde casi todos en la casa habían notado que había algo raro entre esos dos. Al principio eran siempre tan unidos, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Raven sabía de lo ocurrido, e intentaba animar a Charles para que volviera a acercarse, pero el telepata estaba muy dolido y avergonzado. No había esperado que lo rechazaran, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, pero finalmente paso: Erik había huido de él, ni siquiera había querido escuchar sus explicaciones. Aunque no tenía muchas explicaciones que dar... ¿contarle la verdad? ¿decirle que era su omega? Era imposible, terminaría con una paliza y sin volver a ver a su compañero. Tampoco podía decirle que no había podido contenerse, por que sabía los tabúes que Erik tenía con respecto a eso. Erik pensaría que había sido débil por su aroma, y se enfadaría. Erik odiaba que le recordaran que era un omega, que olía distinto a cualquier alfa.   
  
**  
  
Cuando Charles entro en la cocina pudo distinguir la figura de Erik alejándose por la puerta. Erik seguía evitándole. Suspiro, y vio que todas las miradas estaban clavas en él, todos los adolescentes le miraban fijamente, y era fácil leer sus pensamientos de pena por él. El telepata no pudo evitar sentir algo de fastidio, en momentos como ese odiaba leer las mentes, ya era mucho lidiar con su alma en pena, para también tener que lidiar con las de cuatro adolescentes que se preocupaban de él.  
  
-Agradecería si dejan de pensar tanto, sinceramente no están ayudando. Todas sus mentes juntas parecen... una especie de agujero negro que quiere desintegrarme-su voz sonó mal humorada, y todos los allí presentes tuvieron la sensatez de quitarle los ojos de encima y continuar con su desayuno.  
  
-En serio lo sentimos, Charles, pero entiende que la situación es un poco... incomoda.-comento Raven, intentando disculpar a todos los presentes.   
  
-Era más incomodo cuando toda la casa olía a omega en celo-comento Hank, casi sin pensar, y cuando todos los ojos se posaron en él (especialmente unos ojos azules que parecían querer asesinarlo) se sonrojo y tocio, intentando disimular su desliz-Yo... yo... lo siento, no q-quería ofender a n-nadie-dijo nervioso el científico, mirando tímidamente a Charles que le observaba con una ceja alzada.   
  
-Abstente de olfatear a mi omega, Hank-dijo con un tono posesivo el profesor, aun mirándole feo y aguantándose los deseos de estrujarle el cerebro. Luego miro a Alex y le gruño-Ni siquiera lo pienses...-le advirtió, al escuchar que mentalmente Alex no había podido evitar darle la razón.   
  
-Lo siento, profesor de verdad yo...-Hank se había levantado, pero Charles había bufado y había salido del lugar. Sabía que no podía enojarse con ellos, eran aun adolescentes, y después de todo tenían razón... pero él tampoco podía controlar sus celos. Su alfa posesivo, aún más al no haber reclamado a su pareja, le embargaba por completo.   
  
-Bozzo yo te doy la razón, era insoportable...-concedió Alex, ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte de Raven. El rubio se encogió de hombros y continuo desayunando. Se quedaron un momento callados hasta que Sean se digno a hablar.  
  
-Es incomodo que mamá y papá estén peleados-dijo, mientras chupaba con interés su cuchara con la que había estado comiendo el budín. Fue el turno de que todas las miradas se posaran atentamente en el pelirrojo, el chico volvió a hundir la cuchara en su budín y no pudo disimular una ligera sonrisa. Al instante todos estaban estallando en carcajadas, dejando el momento incomodo atrás. Después de todo era cierto, era fácil ver a Charles y Erik como mamá y papá.  
  
Alex no dejo de reírse mientras miraba atento como Sean chupaba la cuchara nuevamente. Los ojos del pelirrojo se conectaron con los suyos, y el chico le sonrió travieso mientras sacaba lentamente el utensilio de sus labios. Alex se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, no debía mirar lujurioso a su amigo.   
  
**  
  
Charles apresuro sus pasos al subir las escaleras, había visto a Erik subir minutos antes y quería alcanzarle en el pasillo. Sabía que una vez que el magnético se encerrara en su habitación, no le atendería ni escucharía aunque el apocalípsis se viniera sobre ellos. Subió las escaleras casi trotando, aunque sin querer perder la elegancia que siempre le caracterizaba. Ni bien vio a Erik apresuro el paso y estiro la mano para tomarle de la mano y obligarlo a detenerse.  
  
-¡Erik, Erik, espera... escúchame!-Charles finalmente le había alcanzado, y el mayor se había girado para mirarle con esos ojos fríos, sin piedad alguna. De pronto el menor sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Realmente no había pensado en como disculparse... no, mentira; si había pensado, pero ni bien esos ojos celeste claro se clavaron en los suyos se olvido completamente de cualquier excusa que se hubiera inventado antes. Los claros ojos le miraban con profundidad, una de las cobrizas cejas se alzó para mirarle curioso, aunque rígido, al parecer nada cómodo con que le detuviera-Erik, necesito que hablemos... lo que paso el otro día...  
  
Ni bien le escucho pronunciar aquellas palabras, Erik cerro los ojos con fuera y negó con la cabeza-No quiero hablar de eso, Charles.-su voz se escuchaba resentida, y el telapata sintió su corazón retorcerse de dolor. Nunca se imagino, y por ende no estaba preparado, de que su omega fuera así de frío. Erik parecía realmente molesto, ni quería mirarle más de lo estrictamente necesario, y Charles comenzaba a verse desesperado.  
  
-Pero Erik... solo quiero explicarte lo que paso...  
  
De pronto unos ojos furiosos se clavaron en los suyos y Charles sintió algo de miedo-¿Quieres explicarme, Charles? ¿Y que quieres explicarme exactamente?-la voz del mutante se escuchaba bastante molesta, furiosa a decir verdad. A pesar de que habían pasado unos días no podía olvidar el sentimiento de traición que le embargaba-¿Quieres explicarme que todo este tiempo que me trataste como un igual era pura falsedad, y en realidad siempre me viste como un omega disponible para el sexo? ¿Quieres aclararme que esperabas que con un beso yo me abriera de piernas a ti? ¿Quieres decirme que debería ser más dócil, que debería dejarme “atender”, para dejar de estar histérico?-el magnético le fulminaba con la mirada, y Charles había notado que varías cosas de metal a su alrededor estaban flotando o se retorcían sobre si mismas con la misma furia que se veía en los ojos claros.  
  
El nerviosismo del telepata solo aumentaba, pero era lo suficientemente controlado como para saber que gritar algo como “¡Eres mi omega!” no iba a terminar muy bien, aunque era lo que más tenía ganas de hacer-¡Por dios, Erik claro que no!-le miro molesto, conteniendo en su voz el hilo de emociones que le llenaba. Quería mantener ante todo la calma, sabía que desesperarse no era muy buena idea-¡Eres mi amigo Erik! Siento mucho lo ocurrido, en verdad, me descontrole... es solo que tu aroma...-un bufido le detuvo, y miró a su acompañante que se apartaba el pelo del rostro y sonreía ladino, pero con maldad. Era obvio que esas excusas no le agradaban para nada.  
  
-Claro, mi aroma. Nunca se me ocurrió...-el mayor se giro, esa conversación no tenía sentido realmente, no estaba de humor para hablar de ello. Al mismo tiempo tampoco quería pelear con Charles. Respiro hondo, y el metal dejo de flotar al instante, cayendo al piso, y alertandole de que había perdido el control. Dio varios pasos pero la voz de Charles llamándole le detuvo. Se giró a mirarle, y le dio algo de pena, parado allí con sus enormes ojos azules mirándole con tristeza... incluso parecía que sus anormalmente rojos labios hacían un puchero. Pero no, Xavier no hacía pucheros. Erik entrecerró los ojos y alzo una ceja, inquisidor.  
  
-De verdad lo siento, Erik. Me propase, lo se, no hay excusas. No quise faltarte el respeto...-el telepata había bajado la mirada y suspiró. Pensaba que lo mejor era dejar de disculparse, bajo el rostro un poco y se mordió el labio. Realmente estar en esa situación tan tensa con su omega no era agradable. El magnético se quedo mirando a su amigo... se veía tan indefenso que removió algo en su interior. No podía entender como ese hombre enfrente suyo era un alfa, si con solo mirarlo todo él parecía gritar omega, y esos ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia solo lo recalcaban más. En cambio Erik, con todas sus apariencias, sus gestos...-No quiero estar peleado contigo Erik, de verdad, se que fui un idiota.  
  
-Lo fuiste-la voz ronca de Erik lo detuvo, y finalmente subió su mirada para observarle. El magnético le miraba con atención, con algo de ¿compasión? Lo escucho suspirar y lo vio revolverse el pelo-De verdad no quiero hablar de esto, Charles. Estoy jodidamente molesto de solo pensar que...-suspiro y decidió no volver a pensarlo-Solo aléjate unos días, necesito olvidarlo. ¿Si? Luego hablaremos-le dijo, y sin más se fue, dejando a Charles pensativo. Acaso... ¿acaso Erik le había perdonado por que le había visto... vulnerable? Charles frunció el ceño, con sus ganas de ser alfa, no sería raro que Erik buscara un omega...  
  
Mientras pensaba en eso, camino para volver a su cuarto. Meditar al respecto le ayudaría a pasar esos días con Erik aun evitándole. Con suerte solo serían unos pocos días, hasta que el mutante se calmara por completo.  
  
**  
  
-Esta en el gimnasio, deberías ir a hablar con él-le dijo Raven, ya algo cansada de esa pelea. Toda la mansión estaba rara hace días. Era raro que Erik no fuera a los entrenamientos, y que se evitaran tanto. Aun era más raro ver al siempre cordial y dispuesto Charles Xavier mal humorado y con ganas de saltarle a cualquiera a la yugular.  
  
-Va a echarme, no tiene caso-contradijo el hombre, mientras revisaba con atención unos documentos que tenía en el escritorio. Sabía que Raven solo quería ayudar, pero no se sentía con ánimos de ser positivo-. Voy a darle el espacio que tanto quiere, al parecer se siente más cómodo lejos de mi...  
  
-Oh, Charles, no seas ingenuo, él te quiere a su lado. Eres su mejor amigo, te extraña-dijo la rubia, y bajo la mirada al ver que los ojos azules de Charles se posaban con pena sobre ella. Si, las palabras le habían dolido.  
  
-No soy su mejor amigo Raven, soy su pareja-le corrigió el mayor, tan suavemente como podía. Ese pensamiento le molestaba bastante. Ojo, si le agradaba ser el mejor amigo de Erik, pero él quería ser mucho más. Quería ser su mejor amigo y su todo.  
  
-Lo se hermano, y el pronto va a entenderlo. Pero mientras tanto, tienes que acercarte y volver a ser su amigo hasta que él confié plenamente en ti, y lo note-Charles cerro los ojos y se masajeo el canutillo de la nariz, justo entre sus ojos. Estaba cansado de pensar, su mente se cansaba con facilidad ante tanto trabajo, estrés y tantas mentes cerca. Aún más cuando tenía que controlarse para no fundirse con la mente que más anhelaba en esa mansión. Sintió la mano de Raven en su hombros, y sonrió un poco. La tomo para besarla con cortesía, como todo un caballero, queriendo agradecer a su hermana por el apoyo.  
  
Cuando la chica se aparto le beso la cabeza y se marcho del lugar a paso lento. Sería mejor dejar a su hermano tranquilo. Aunque ciertamente el profesor no estaba tranquilo, lo que le dijo su hermana le había removido la cabeza, se sentía en pena absoluta y quería la compañía de... su mejor amigo. Se levanto con pesar, decidido en ir a buscarlo. Se acomodo la ropa y salio presuroso del despacho.   
  
Entro al gimnasio y se quedo mirando a Erik que estaba sentado en la camilla, levantando unas pesas por sobre su pecho. El telepata sintió su boca hacerse agua, Erik estaba sudado, se había quitado la remera que había sido arrojada descuidadamente a un lado. Su cabello estaba húmedo de transpiración, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban marcados por el ejercicio reciente, su cuerpo sonrojado por la sangre que debía viajar como loca por sus venas. Mientras le apreciaba, Charles sintió su corazón latir más rápido... tenía demasiadas ganas de acariciar esos músculos. Era una pena, o muy buena fortuna, que Erik ya no tuviera nada de aroma a su celo. Al parecer lo había pasado por completo, por que con los inhibidores lo disimulaban, pero ahora estaba completamente oculto. Sería por eso que ese día Erik se había sentido más cómodo caminando por la casa, mostrándose como si fuera todo un alfa.  
  
Mientras le miraba, vio la barra de las pesas flotar sola y ponerse en su lugar, al mismo tiempo Erik se sentaba y le miraba fijamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y Charles supuso que no era tan bien recibido como quisiera.   
  
-¿Pasa algo, Charles?-el telepata se obligo a mirarle a los ojos, mientras Erik se secaba el sudor de su pecho.   
  
-Solo quería ver como estabas. No hemos hablado durante tres días-tan casual como pudo se apoyo en la puerta, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Había esperado pacientemente, pero al parecer él no tenía los mismos tiempos que el magnético. Ya empezaba a molestar que llevaran más de una semana peleados, empezaba a extrañarle, sus partidos, su sonrisa de tiburón, sus charlas filosóficas.   
  
Erik suspiro y se levanto, camino con lentitud hacía su remera, antes de colocársela. Recién ahí sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Charles y le miro algo incomodo-Charles, te dije que te buscaría cuando me hubiera calmado, aun falta un poco-comento el pelirrojo, girándose para darle la espalda. No quería mirarle, Xavier estaba con esa expresión que daba pena y no quería ser manipulado por un par de ojos azules.   
  
-Mi amigo, me parece un poco exagerado que...  
  
-Yo determino lo que es exagerado.-comento algo molesto el judío, y luego comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Charles sintió su corazón acelerarse y retorcerse al mismo tiempo. Miro fijamente a Erik, pero al ver que este pasaba a su lado sin siquiera mirarle, sujeto su muñeca para retenerle. Erik finalmente le miro, pero se mantuvo firme a pesar de la pena en los ojos de Charles-Charles, basta, de verdad. Solo dame más tiempo...-no tuvo que decir más para que el telepata le soltara. Erik le miro un momento, Charles había volteado el rostro y miraba fijamente al enorme ventanal. Erik se giró y siguió caminando, necesitaba una ducha, estaba todo sudado y pegajoso.   
  
Charles por su parte mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el ventanal. Si bien esos días había pensado que mostrarse un poco más vulnerable frente a Erik podría funcionar, lo cierto era que la pena que lo embargaba en esos momentos era sincera. Había esperado que Erik aflojara mucho antes, pero no, se mantenía igual de terco y distante. Joder, nunca pensó que besarlo podría terminar en tanto drama.. Pensó que podría golpearle, pero no matarle con indiferencia. Comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca espero que las cosas con su omega fueran tan complicadas.  
  
**  
  
Los tres hombres se encontraban acomodando todo en el refugio para la guerra nuclear. Charles había querido mantenerse ocupado todo el día e iba de un entrenamiento a otro, casi sin querer pensar. Realmente agradecía que luego del desayuno todos hubieran dejado los pensamientos misericordiosos hacía él y se hubieran concentrado en sus entrenamientos.   
  
-No creo que esto sea una buena idea-susurro Hank, mientras Alex terminaba de acomodar el aparato sobre su pecho. Charles venía cargando un maniquí, lo llevo al medio del cuarto y lo estaba acomodando. Este debía ser el maniquí numero 26, según el conteo del científico. Charles le miró y frunció ligeramente el ceño, ya estaba cansado de que Hank dijera esas cosas, solo ponía más inseguro a Alex sobre el control de su poder.   
  
-Claro que lo es, Alex controla muy bien su poder, esta es solo una prueba más-contradijo Charles, y le regalo una mirada de confianza a Havok. El chico se veía algo tenso, pero asintió, pensando que tenía razón. Tenía que poder hacerlo, Charles ya le había dicho varias veces que era él quien debía controlar su poder, y no a la inversa.   
  
-Controla bien sus poderes cuando esta solo, no sabemos si sera capaz de hacerlo con nosotros al lado. Quizás se siente alterado-dijo Hank, nervioso, acomodándose los lentes en un movimiento que revelaba ansiedad. Charles le miro y frunció el ceño, Alex estaba apretando los puños, algo dudoso también. Sabía que Hank tenía razón, no sabrían como terminaría todo aquello. Quizás concluía en un desastre.  
  
-Oh, claro que lo hara bien. Hank lo ha hecho a la perfección ¿trece veces?-le regalo una sonrisa al rubio, que parpadeo un par de veces, antes de sonreír un poco más confiado, aunque sin quitar la expresión de concentración de su rostro.  
  
-E incendio la habitación siete veces, y aniquilo a a 13 maniquíes-contra ataco al otro, luciendo algo molesto.  
  
-Bueno, compañeros, supongo que este sera el desempate.-Charles se paro a unos metros del maniquí, puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, viéndose tan relajado como siempre. “ _Hank ya no digas esas cosas, lo pones inseguro_ ” pero no supo si el científico le escucho, ya que se aparto varios pasos con cara de miedo. Finalmente el telepata suspiro-Hank, me pones nervioso, no hace falta que te quedes si no quieres, amigo, no voy a obligarte-le señalo con un gesto de invitación la puerta y el chico dudo. No tenía ganas de arriesgar su vida en eso. Camino acercándose hacía la puerta, pero antes se detuvo a acomodar bien el aparato y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, no quería que Charles saliera herido.  
  
-Buena suerte, fuerza Alex-el mutante apretó su mano contra el hombro del rubio, y camino saliendo de la habitación. Confiaba en su aparato, pero no estaba seguro de que Alex no le hiriera, incluso podía hacerlo adrede. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo escucho un claro “Calma tu mente, Alex”, que era prácticamente la segunda frase favorita del telepata.  
  
Una vez salió de la habitación y aseguro la puerta, Hank se apoyo en la pared del frente a hacer unos cálculos. Quería ver si podía terminar algunas modificaciones a los trajes que estaba creando. Quería tenerlos listo cuanto antes, para cualquier emergencia. Dedicaba su tiempo libre a mejorar sus ideas, aunque al mismo tiempo seguía trabajando en el antídoto, que era realmente su prioridad, pero en esos momentos sabía que era más importante mantener al equipo a salvo.  
  
Las cosas con Raven iban asombrosamente bien, la mutante era asombrosa y sus genes... oh, sus genes eran geniales, se sentía a punto de solucionar todos sus problemas. Quizás con algo de suerte en unas pocas semanas el suer...  
  
Hank levanto el rostro con sorpresa y nerviosismo cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar de repente. Oh mierda, eso solo significaba que las cosas no habían salido bien. Se acerco a la puerta, y la intento abrir pero no lo lograba-¡Alex! ¡ALEX! ¡¡Abre la puerta Alex!!-empezó a golpeara, sintiéndose ligeramente desesperado. Tenía miedo de que sus compañeros terminaran gravemente heridos. Charles.. ¿Charles estaría bien?-¡Alex! ¡Abre maldita sea! ¿Estas bien? ¡¿El profesor esta bien?!-su voz sonaba cada vez más ansiosa, el nerviosismo estaba comenzando a liberar su bestia interior. No lo dudo cuando golpeo con fuerza la puerta, toda su energía se fue directo al puño, y la cerradura chillo antes de soltarse, dejandole ver el interior que estaba lleno de llamas.  
  
Hank se apresuro a dentro y tomo rápidamente el matafuego, los ojos nerviosos de Alex se clavaron sobre los suyos. En realidad no había tanto fuego como otras veces, se había salido de control apenas. Igualmente los ojos celestes del chico estaban rojizos, plagados en lagrimas-¡No podía abrir la maldita puerta! ¡¡No le atine!! ¡¡Hank, no reacciona, Hank!! ¡¡Haz algo!!-los ojos del científico recién viajaron al lugar donde Alex estaba inclinado, y se apresuro hacía adelante al ver a Charles tirado en el piso, su ropa se veía algo quemada, un hilo de sangre bajaba por su cabeza, y no reaccionaba.   
  
-¡¡No le atine!! No le atine, ¡¡Mierda!! Hank, no le atine... ¿va a estar bien? ¡¿va a estar bien?!-Hank sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras tomaba el pulso. Estaba nervioso y Alex todo alterado no le calmaba.  
  
-¡ALEX CÁLLATE! N-no lo se, mierda... ¡¡Cálmate y-y... ayúdame a cargarlo!!  
  
  
**  
  
Erik golpeo con fuerza la bolsa de boxeo enfrente de él. Se limpio el sudor de la frente, antes de volver a golpear con fuerza la bolsa. Mantenía un ritmo constante, la respiración regular, y al mismo tiempo hacía que las maquinas de metal a su alrededor trabajaran. Necesitaba mantener todo el control sobre si mismo, estar listo para todo durante la pelea.   
  
Necesitaba estar enfocado, y le costaba muchísimo, por que en usa semana y media, a cada rato, en cada lugar, a cada momento, sin importar que... imágenes de él mismo atrapando a Charles y besandolo, llegaban a su cabeza sin previo aviso. Todo el tiempo... sobre todo cuando dormía, los veía jugando al ajedrez y esta vez era él quien se inclinaba a besar al telepata. Estaban desayunando, y de pronto empujaba a Charles contra la mesa y lo besaba como si se le acabara él mundo. Charles le abordaba en el gimnasio, y le empujaba contra una pared antes de comerle la boca. Charles apareciendo en su habitación, golpeando la puerta y luego robandole un dulce beso, suave como el toque de una mariposa...  
  
Todo el tiempo. En su mente se habían besado en cada rincón de la mansión. No entendía por que no podía controlar esos pensamientos. ¡¿Que carajo le estaba pasando?! Por eso tampoco quería acercarse a Charles, cada vez que le veía le nacía una necesidad por cumplir esos sueños, por jalarlo hacía su boca, por robarle otro beso a esos rojizos labios. Necesitaba aprender a controlar eso, necesitaba volver a enseñarle a su omega interno que buscar a un alfa no era una opción. El ya tenía a su compañero, y con suerte en unos días iba a matarlo.   
  
Le dio otro golpe con fuerza a la bolsa, hasta que unos pasos demasiado fuertes le advirtieron que algo pasaba. Se asomo de detrás de la bolsa, para mirar a la puerta, y se sorprendió un poco al mirar a una agitada Raven llegar, la chica estaba ligeramente colorada, y Erik estaba por soltar una broma sobre que Hank debía dejarla en paz algún momento.... pero al ver su gesto de preocupación prefirió guardárselo.   
  
-¡ERIK! ¡Tienes que venir, Erik! ¡Apúrate, Apúrate!-la chica sonaba algo angustiada, y en ese momento el magnético noto que sus ojos estaban rojizos por el llanto. Frunció el ceño y se acerco rápidamente, la tomo del mentón, levantandole un poco el rostro, viendo como las lagrimas empezaban a caer por la blanca mejilla.  
  
-Raven, ¿que paso?-pregunto precavido el hombre, limpiándole la lagrima y haciendo que la chica suspirara antes de volver a sollozar demasiado angustiada.  
  
-Charles... Charles...-la chica jadeo y se aparto, intentando limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer-¡Alex no supo controlarse! No apunto bien... y le dio ¡¡Le dio!! No reacciona Erik, por dios, Erik, no reacciona...-la chica volvió a mirarle y noto lo pálido que se había puesto, y como su mirada se veía vacía.  
  
-¿Charles?-se apresuro hacía a ella y la jalo un poco. No podía procesar del todo lo que estaba pasando, quería preguntar como diablos paso eso, como estaba, si iba a sanarse... pero por sobre todo quería verlo-¡Dime donde esta, Raven! ¡¡¿Donde esta?!!-Erik la agitó un poco al no obtener pronta respuesta. La chica jadeo y negó con la cabeza  
  
-Con Hank... en el laboratorio... esta viendo si puede...-la chica fue soltada de nuevo, y vio como Erik comenzaba a correr por el laboratorio. Se apoyo un minuto en la pared intentando recuperarse-...hacerlo reaccionar...-volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando controlarse. Sabía que tenía que empezar a ser fuerte, esa era una guerra. Pero lo referente a Charles siempre le afectaba demasiado, era su hermano después de todo.   
  
La chica se toco la mejilla que Erik había acariciado, y frunció el ceño. No debió sentir esa caricia como la sintió... Se mordió el labio, antes de salir atrás de Erik, queriendo llegar cuanto antes al laboratorio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy insegura por que no se si les aburre que nos centremos taaanto en la historia de amor, y que haya muy poca acción en otras cosas. No se si estoy equilibrando bien las cosas, me parece que estoy dejando un poco de lado la trama u3u
> 
> Asi que no se que hacer, tengo el siguiente cap ya terminado, pero quizás edite todo Uu Últimamente edito todo demasiado xD
> 
> Les dejo el adelanto: 
> 
> -Erik...-esta vez Charles no uso su voz de autoridad, pero igualmente el magnético se giro-Un ultimo beso-susurró con abierta necesidad. El polaco se quedo pasmado, mirándole sin saber que hacer...
> 
> D: ¿Que ira a pasar? xD Besitos a todos *3*


	9. Secuelas de un Accidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! esta actualización viene rápido por que sigo con mi obsesión de editar todo, y como edito no logro avanzar mucho Uu Asi que mejor subirlos de una vez así no sigo cambiando y avanzo.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y comentan :) Se que a muchos no les gusta leer historias que no estan completas (creo que principalmente por el medio a que las abandonen), así que gracias a los que se animaron a leer esta y me dan su apoyo :D

**SECUELAS DE UN ACCIDENTE**

  
  
Llegar al laboratorio se le hizo un camino muy largo. Fue el camino más lento que Erik hubiera recorrido, a pesar de que lo corrió tan rápido como podía. Sentía la adrenalina vagar por sus venas, acelerando su corazón, poniéndole en alerta, en pánico. Alex tenía una mutación poderosa pero no sabía controlarla, podría haberle matado, podría haberle partido al medio... sintió la angustia llenarle al pensar que el único amigo que tenía en el mundo podría... podría...   
  
No creía que el destino pudiera hacerle eso, cada vez que le daba una mínima ilusión de éxito o felicidad, terminaba arrebatandosela.  
  
La puerta de metal del laboratorio se abrió a su paso, obediente ante la energía turbadora que Erik proyectaba. Ni bien entro observo como Charles estaba acostado en una mesa de metal, Hank le estaba curando una herida que estaba por encima de su cadera, un corte que parecía bastante profundo. La aguja se clavaba en la pálida piel, mientras la piel iba siendo cocida, para unirla nuevamente. El telepata al parecer ya había reaccionado, pero se cubría los ojos con el brazo, para no mirar al científico que estaba muy concentrado. Erik vio el mismo corte en el brazo, aunque este parecía mucho menos importante.   
  
-¡¿Que carajos fue lo que paso?!-Erik aun estaba asustado, alterado, le costaba mantener la calma, ya se contenía lo suficiente como para que todo el metal de ese lugar no estuviera temblando. Alex estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, se sujetaba la cabeza con dolor y frustración, al parecer culposo, mientras Sean le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, intentando calmarlo. Al escuchar la voz, el rubio levanto la cabeza y le miro un instante antes de volver a bajar el rostro negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Lo siento! Estábamos entrenando, y... simplemente no pude mantener el control todo el tiempo... yo... yo...-el chico jadeo y tironeo de su cabello rubio, mientras parecía querer enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas. Sean intentaba calmarle, pero Alex le aparto y solo negó con la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirar de nuevo a Erik, sabía que el magnético debía querer matarlo. Erik estaba tenso, tenía los puños apretados, sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca. Volvió a mirar a Charles y luego gruño, comenzando a moverse por el lugar como animal enjaulado.  
  
-Alex, por favor, calma tu mente, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa y...-Charles había apartado el brazo ni bien escucho a Erik, le miro un momento, notando que realmente lucía molesto-Erik, amigo, cálmate... no vale la pena que te alteres, estamos bien, solo era parte del entrenamiento...  
  
-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre entrenar así?! ¡¡¿Acaso no piensan?!! ¡Podrían haberse muerto! Aun no dominas bien tu poder no debiste dejar que...-Erik había señalado con el dedo a Alex, que solo parecía hundirse más en la culpa. En el fondo sabía que no debía comportarse así pero entre la adrenalina, y la preocupación, y el miedo, realmente no podía contenerse. Pero no era culpa del chico, Charles era un adulto y era consciente de lo que podía pasar, la verdadera culpa era suya.   
  
-No fue su culpa, Erik-Hank se había girado a mirarle, acomodo sus lentes y frunció el ceño, antes de poner una expresión de duda. El chico aun no era lo suficientemente seguro para enfrentarle directamente. Volvió a mirar a Charles, y siguió cociendo-Yo le dije que era peligroso, y el sabía las consecuencias pero de todas formas lo hizo. Dijo que era necesario...-Hank suspiro, y sintió la mano de Raven apretarle el hombro. Le regalo una suave sonrisa, y le dio las ultimas puntadas a la herida.  
  
El pelirrojo había apretado sus labios frustrado, haciéndolos desaparecer por completo. Sus ojos vagaban erráticamente sobre el cuerpo de Charles. La pálida piel de su estomago estaba expuesta, y algunas manchas de sangre la recubrían. La herida se veía rojiza, irritada, era un tajo de unos doce centímetros, pero por suerte no tan profundo.  
  
-Si, yo sabía los riesgos. Lo de hoy solo fue un accidente.. y...  
  
-¡Raven dijo que perdiste la conciencia! Deberíamos llevarte al hospital, quizás necesitas una tomografía o...  
  
 _“¡Raven!”_  le regaño el telepata mentalmente.   
  
-Oh, no vamos a exagerar. Ya desperté, y tal como ves Erik estoy en mis completas facultades. Hank ya me evaluó, no hay riesgo de una contusión-aclaro Charles, miraba a su amigo de reojo, sin borrar la sonrisa suave que se había instalado en su boca. Le agradaba que Erik estuviera tan preocupado por él, podía notar su mente liada por los pensamientos del miedo a que le pasara algo, la preocupación, la alegría de verlo bien y... el enojo. El telepata le sonrió tan tranquilizador como podía-Créeme, mi amigo, que soy consciente de como trabaja mi mente y se que esta en perfectas condiciones-le dijo seguro. Aunque al parecer no fue lo correcto, por que inmediatamente los ojos celestes de Erik se posaron en los suyos, con enojo.  
  
Bueno, al parecer últimamente Erik solo sentiría enojo a su alrededor.   
  
Lo vio apretar sus labios, en ese típico gesto de molestia, y casi pudo ver como la vena de su frente se marcaba-Todos a fuera-dijo el magnético, haciendo que los jóvenes presentes le miraran con atención-Ahora, fuera-repitió, con una voz tensa y ronca. Quizás Erik no era un alfa, pero sabía perfectamente como sonar como uno. Incluso el aura a su alrededor daba algo de miedo, así que luego de mirarlo solo un instante todos decidieron obedecer, y se apresuraron a salir del lugar.  
  
Erik estiro la mano para cerrar la puerta ni bien salieron. Se giró para no mirar a Charles, e intento calmarse, sino el telepata terminaría con la aguja, con la que antes le habían cosido, clavada en medio de esos rojos labios. Estaba molesto, aun le costaba identificar un poco por que estaba TAN furioso, pero lo suponía: era sumamente molesto que Charles arriesgara su vida de aquel modo, de esa forma tan inconsciente, cuando el inglés no era una persona inconsciente, era alguien que lo pensaba todo, que no tenía por que comportarse como un chiquillo.  
  
-Erik, cálmate... no ha pasado nada, todo estaba controlado...  
  
Y también le molestaba que fuera un maldito engreído, que creía que las cosas siempre le salían bien.  
  
-¿Controlado?-Erik sonrió de costado, sarcástico, y se tiro el cabello hacía atrás. Finalmente se giro para enfrentarlo, y el telepata pudo ver sus mandíbulas tensas, e incluso su nariz ligeramente dilatada. Tenía una exquisita apariencia de alfa-¿Controlado, dices? ¡Me imagino que tan controlado estaba que terminaste con un tajo de doce centímetros, e inconsciente!-las cosas de metal alrededor habían empezado a temblar.  
  
Charles se incorporo lentamente para sentarse en la mesa, no sabía si debía preocuparse o no por como esta vibraba debajo suyo-Claro, el perfecto Charles Xavier tenía todo controlado... seguramente esto...-Erik se acerco a él, y sin piedad toco su herida, aunque no lo hizo con fuerza, pero igualmente Charles arrugo la nariz adolorido. Tan pronto como se había acercado, se aparto caminando inquieto por la habitación-¡Seguramente esa herida era parte de tu perfecto plan! ¡¿Verdad?!-Erik se había vuelto a parar delante de él, mirándole con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos le fulminaban.  
  
-Fue solo un accidente, pero realmente todo estaba planeado. Alex va controlando muy bien sus poderes y...  
  
-¡Es un jodido niño que aun esta aprendiendo! No puedes estar seguro de que ya los controla, ¡obviamente no lo hace! ¡¿y crees que le ayudara haber herido a su profesor?! Deja de subestimar a la gente solo por que puedes meterte en su cabeza, Charles-de pronto el telepata no sabía como sentirse, Erik estaba todo dominante a su alrededor, y estaba presionándole, estaba regañandole. Obviamente era por su preocupación, pero le hacía sentir raro que su omega luciera tanto como un alfa. Tanto, muchísimo más que otros que hubiera conocido-¡Responde, mierda!  
  
-Erik, no paso nada grave... era un riesgo que tenía que tomar...-vio las cejas ajenas alzarse con sorpresa antes de que entrecerrara los ojos. Nuevamente no pudo terminar su frase.  
  
-¿Nada grave? ¡¿Y si lo hubiera pasado, Charles?!-de pronto Erik se había acercado de nuevo, y su dedo se presionaba contra el pecho del telepata, acusador-¿Tendrías que haber muerto para que sea grave? ¿O Alex tendría que haber salido lastimado? ¿Si ese corte quizás te desgarraba los intestinos si podemos preocuparnos?-Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos, una clara guerra de miradas. Charles estaba comenzando a cansarse un poco de todo esto, llevaban más de una semana sin hablarse, y ahora Erik venía solo a gritarle.  
  
-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte tan histérico, Erik? Estas exagerando-dijo, y sus ojos no temieron en enfrentar los ajenos. El magnético estaba equivocado si pensaba que solo se iba a dejar gritar, sabía que era solo por su propio bien, pero Erik tenía que calmarse un poco. Las cosas a su alrededor aun flotaban, y la mesa vibraba debajo suyo-Calma tu mente, Erik.  
  
-¡¿Que calme mi mente?!-Erik soltó una risa irónica y negó con la cabeza-Tu deberías empezar a pensar, tanta educación en Oxford, pero igualmente piensas como un idiota. Eres un adulto, Charles, tienes que medir los riesgos... esos niños están con nosotros, tu tienes que estar consiente de lo que debe pasar... tu... tu por que eres un maldito engreído piensas que...-la sangre de Erik hervía en sus venas, estaba realmente furioso. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, que ese hombre tan inteligente arriesgara su vida como si fuera un chiquillo. Se había acercado todo lo posible a Charles, que estaba aun sentado en la mesa de metal. Estaba agitado y su aliento caliente chocaba contra los labios de Charles, la tensión estaba aumentando. Se sentía más y más molesto al ver esos ojos tan azules, y esos labios tan rojos de cerca... ¿y si se hubiera lastimado más gravemente?-Eres un maldito arrogante que... agsh...-gruño, molesto. Se sentía molesto, impotente, aun ansioso, y con demasiadas ganas de golpearle por incompetente y abrazarle por que estaba bien. Su mente era un caos absoluto, y Charles era un maldito desgraciado que... que... que olía tan bien.  
  
Ni lo pensó cuando se inclino, aspiro su aroma con fuerza sintiéndote embriagado, y se dejo llevar por sus instintos. Aun gruñía cuando unió sus labios en un beso ansioso, demandante, cargado de fuerza. Sus dientes se rasparon contra los labios rojos de Charles, esperando poder descargar su ira en eso. Su mano que antes le señalaba acusador, fue a tomar el cuello ajeno, para acercarlo tanto como podía. El telepata gimió de sorpresa, sintió un cosquilleo en su boca que bajo directo a su vientre al contacto con los dientes y labios ajenos. No se había imaginado que Erik le besaría... era tan delicioso. Abrió sus labios para profundizar el contacto, y la lengua de Erik no tardo en invadirle robandole otro jadeo que esta vez se mezclo con el del polaco. La mano de Charles voló al cuello de Erik y le atrajo también. Quería disfrutar de ese beso tanto tiempo como pudiera. Erik besaba delicioso, su lengua le estaba recorriendo por completo la boca, adueñándose de ella... degustandola y dejando su sabor al mismo tiempo. Charles nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente bien, era el mejor beso que hubiera tenido, y lo había iniciado Erik. ¡Erik le estaba besando, y lo hacía como si no hubiera mañana!   
  
Ambos estaban jadeantes, y se besaban con hambre, sus dientes chocaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Los corazones latían rápido, la sangre empezaba a vibrar en sus cuerpos. Charles sintió su rostro sonrojarse, la mano de Erik acariciaba ansiosamente su espalda desnuda y él intentaba con las suyas atraer más y más al mayor. ¡Al fin estaba besandose con su omega, Dios! Y Erik... Erik besaba tan rico. Gimiendo de gusto capturo el labio del magnético entre sus dientes y se lo tironeo, Erik le gruño en respuesta y le clavo las uñas en la espalda, rasguñandole y queriendo atraerle más cerca. Cuando la lengua de Charles se atrevió a meterse en la boca ajena, el mayor la rodeo con sus labios, succionandola un momento, antes de soltarla lentamente y apartarse un poco, soltando un jadeo mudo.  
  
Charles suspiro, entreabrió los ojos lentamente solo para observar que Erik tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba como concentrado. No lucía molesto, pero si pensativo. Relamió apenas sus delgados labios, y Charles no se aguanto de volver a acercarse y darle un casto beso, y luego otro, y otro, y otro. Erik suspiro con gusto, y Charles le atrajo nuevamente y esta vez él guió el beso de una forma ansiosa, aunque muchísimo más dulce. Su lengua se hizo lugar en la boca de Erik robandole un gemido de gusto. El polaco se relajo durante el beso, era tan distinto al anterior, este era tan delicado y cuidadoso. Era ansioso, pero muy suave. Los labios de Charles se abrían y cerraban con ganas sobre su boca, su lengua le acariciaba los labios, su paladar, los dientes... la mano que antes lo había estado jalando ahora estaba apoyada con cuidado en su nuca. Sus propias manos dejaron de rasguñar la espalda ajena, volvieron a subir al suave cabello de Charles para acariciarle.   
  
Oh Dios, era tan similar a ese primer beso que Charles le dio. La única diferencia era que ahora si estaba correspondiendo, y no quería apartarse. Su corazón seguía acelerado, aunque ya no latía con violencia. Su respiración se había regularizado, tomando como guía la del telepata. Una de las manos de Charles estaba acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, mientras la otra jugaba con el pelo de su nuca. Charles se fue separando con lentitud, casi sin ganas. Soltaba los labios ajenos para volver a capturarlos en un nuevo beso, por que no quería dejarlo ir ahora que finalmente parecía que había sido aceptado.  
  
Erik finalmente se separo, soltándose del agarre ajeno y dio varios pasos atrás. Charles abrió los ojos para mirarle atento. El polaco estaba apenas sonrojado, aunque Charles suponía que sus mejillas estaban peor. Erik le miraba con atención, mientras fruncía el ceño. De pronto el corazón de Charles volvió a sentir miedo... no quería ser de nuevo rechazado, no de nuevo. Sentía que iba a llorar si eso pasaba-Te odio, nienawidzę cię(te odio)...-las palabras ajenas le hicieron ahogar un jadeo de pena. Si, de nuevo Erik le estaba rechazando. El magnético estaba nervioso, sin poder quitar sus ojos de Charles, de sus labios rojos, de sus ojos imposiblemente azules. Su voz sonaba iracunda, y nervioso tiró su cabello hacía atrás-¡Te odio tanto! Tu... tu eres...-jadeo con bronca-¡Tu y tus malditos besos! ¡No he podido dejar de pensar en eso toda la semana! ¡En besarte!-Charles abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándole asombrado. Erik sonaba molesto, pero también necesitado. Incluso sus ojos habían dejado de ser iracundos, para reflejar algo de anhelo-¡Todas las noches soñando con besarte, y cada vez que te veo..! ¡¿Haz estado jugando con mi cabeza, Charles?!-de pronto retomo el enojo-¡Dime, ahora!  
  
-¡No, Erik, claro que no! Nunca haría eso... no voy a meterme en tu cabeza sin tu permiso, mi amigo-Erik entrecerró los ojos, pero al parecer se vio conforme con la respuesta. Luego de nuevo volvió a su expresión de confusión y anhelo. Charles sentía su corazón cada vez más emocionado ¿de verdad Erik pensaba en besarle? Le estaba reconociendo, al fin... al fin... Erik había vuelto a acercarse, y Charles le miraba con duda, sin saber como actuar.  
  
-¡Ese maldito beso que me diste...! Bóg (dios), desde ese día no puedo olvidarlo. En mi mente nos hemos besado en cada maldito rincón de esta mansión...-Erik enredo su mano en la cintura ajena, para abrazarle y atraerle tanto como podía. Charles jadeó en queja, ya que había tocado su herida, y Erik aflojo el agarre, más no se aparto.   
  
-Oh Erik...-gimió Charles, y enredo sus manos en el cabello ajeno. Erik le gimió en respuesta, antes de que volviera a unir sus labios con violencia. Al parecer Erik era así: salvaje, por que le estaba comiendo la boca con un hambre animal. Sus lenguas estaban peleando para ver quien tenía el control sobre la boca ajena, y Charles lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Oh, Erik iba a ser tan entretenido... Sonrió victorioso dentro del beso cuando su lengua se dio como vencedora, y pudo internarse a recorrer la boca del polaco. Pero parecía que Erik no quería perder del todo, por que apoyo sus manos en las piernas ajenas y las hizo abrirse. El polaco termino entre las piernas de Charles, quien seguía sentado sobre la mesa de metal. No hubo quejas, Charles disfrutaba de su pequeña victoria de recorrer la boca ajena. ¿Y a quien engañaba? Todo eso contaba como una victoria para él. Tener a Erik entre sus piernas, presionándole, buscando acercarse todo lo que podía... era la gloria.  
  
Erik aprovecho para subir sus manos por los muslos de Charles, acariciándolos, masajeandolos suavemente. Lentamente sus manos bajaron, para posarse en la parte baja de sus muslos y le jaló un poco, para que Charles lo apretara entre sus piernas. Quería tener el control de esta situación, quería ser quien dominaba aunque el telepata le estaba dominando el beso, haciendo con él lo que quería... logrando que se derrita por dentro. Erik gimió de gusto, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ligeramente cuando Charles comenzó a mover su lengua como si le estuviera follando la boca. Intento retener la lengua ajena en sus labios, pero solo lograba succionarla un momento y luego ese húmedo apéndice se escapaba para volverse a meterse con ganas. De pronto Erik sentía una creciente necesidad en el cuerpo, el aroma de alfa de Charles le estaba embriagando, quería subirsele encima, demostrarle que era un omega predispuesto. Sentía su entrada palpitar, comenzar a humedecerse. Y quería sentir la entrepierna de Charles cerca, y que su pene se presionara contra el blanco abdomen ajeno.   
  
Su creciente necesidad le estaba asustando, así que intento apartarse, pero la mano de Charles le mantuvo en su lugar, para seguir recibiendo el beso. Erik gruño, intentando oponerse... no, él aún era un alfa. Y para demostrarlo, se empujo contra Charles, queriendo empotrarlo como si fuera a follarle. El telepata gimió de sorpresa cuando Erik embistió contra él, pero también de gusto, hasta que su espalda choco con algo firme detrás de él. El choque le robo un quejido y se aparto un poco, soltando a Erik para llevar su mano a su cintura-Cuidado Erik, me duele...-susurró por lo bajo. El mágnetico abrió los ojos, y se aparto, mirándole asombrado. Realmente se había descontrolado. Ambos miraron con lo que había chocado Charles, y notaron que era la mesa, la cual se había trasmutado, volviéndose angosta y con un alto respaldo. Como una enorme silla de metal.   
  
-Yo... lo siento, mejor me voy... llamare a Hank para que... revise eso-dio dos pasos atrás, aun mirando la silla de metal. ¿En que momento hizo eso? Luego sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Charles que le miraba con sus vidriosos ojos y sus labios hinchados. Se veía tan guapo. Quiso desterrar el pensamiento, no debería pensar eso de su amigo. Pero ese beso.. dios, había soñado con ese beso toda la semana, y ahora que lo había realizado se sentía mucho mejor de lo que imagino. Sin querer enfrentarse a lo que comenzaba a sentir, se giro para marcharse.  
  
-Erik-se giro ante el llamado de Charles, sin pensarlo, guiado completamente por el instinto inconsciente de responder a la voz de su Alfa-Arregla la mesa, a Hank no le agrada verla así...-el mutante parpadeo, y con solo mover la mano la mesa volvió a la forma de siempre. Charles le sonrió con orgullo y Erik se volvió a girar para irse-Erik...-esta vez Charles no uso su voz de autoridad, pero igualmente el magnético se giro-Un ultimo beso-susurró con necesidad. El polaco se quedo pasmado, mirándole sin saber que hacer... Charles estiro su mano para tomar la muñeca ajena, y le jalo, haciendo que se acerque. Sus labios se unieron con los ajenos, suavemente, capturando su boca, succionando sus labios con delicadeza. Era un beso suave, Erik ronroneo dentro de él. Charles se aparto a los pocos segundos, y sonrió contra su boca-Dile a Hank que venga ¿si?-susurró con una voz enronquecida-Creo que necesito algo para el dolor...-a pesar de sus palabras el telepata sonreía.   
  
Erik asintió, y finalmente se dio vuelta y se marcho del lugar. Ni bien vio a Hank le dijo que Charles le llamaba, pero no se detuvo a devolver ninguna de las miradas de incógnita que todos le daban. Al parecer querían saber si se habían peleado. Solo apresuró el paso, queriendo llegar a su habitación. Ni bien lo hizo, cerro con fuerza la puerta, y se apoyo en esta, llevando los dedos a sus labios. ¿Que carajos...? ¿Por que no había podido contenerse? ¿Por que Charles no se había negado? Acaso... Acaso ¿Charles quería que eso pasara? Y esa vez no podía decir que se habían descontrolado por su celo. Esta vez fue él quien le busco, esta vez fue el quien le beso sin poder contenerse.   
  
No había excusas esta vez, no podía enojarse con Charles, no podía actuar como si nada. Se tiro en su cama y se quedo mirando el techo. La moneda en su bolsillo voló a sus manos, flotando ansiosa sobre estas. De pronto su mente regreso a cada encuentro que tuvo con Charles, desde la vez que se sintió atraído por primera vez por su aroma... esa vez que estaba demasiado bebido en el bar. Luego su celo... aun recordaba como Charles le había calmado, incluso cuando él comenzó a masturbarse, el telepata no se propaso... y luego no le reclamo nada. ¿Que clase de Alfa hacía eso? En su vida Erik solo había conocido alfas que tomaban lo que querían de él y luego... y luego nada. Y el toque de Charles había sido tan dulce, como si realmente se preocupara por él. El inglés era un buen amigo... otro en su lugar se hubiera aprovechado de su estado y le hubiera follado, y lo hubiera extorsionado, le hubiera insultado y chantajeado. Pero Charles no hizo nada de eso, incluso cuando Erik casi le rogó, él se mantuvo como un caballero. Luego de pensarlo mucho, Erik notó que realmente debió costarle contenerse para no hacer nada. Había estado encerrado solo con un omega en celo pidiendo atención, y solo pensó en calmarle. Luego estuvo ese beso... ese beso que le asusto tanto, por que nunca nadie en la vida le beso con esa suavidad. Ese día Erik también estaba en celo, pero igualmente Charles le beso como si solo fuera un día normal, como si su aroma no le hubiera estado tentando.   
  
Y luego solo se comporto tranquilo, solo busco acercarse como un amigo... incluso se disculpo, cuando no hizo nada comparado a otros alfas. Erik se mordió el labio... quizás debía entender que Charles no quería hacerle daño. Charles no había buscado aprovecharse en ningún momento.  
  
Charles Xavier realmente era alguien confiable, un alfa honorable, un buen ¿amigo?   
  
  
**  
  
-¿Seguro que estas bien, Charles? Si quieres puedo traerte un poco de té, o pedirle a Hank unos analgésicos por si te vuelve con fuerza el dolor...-la chica se había inclinado sobre la cama, y había puesto una mano sobre su frente.  
  
-No te preocupes, Raven. Estoy perfectamente, es solo una herida...-acaricio la mejilla de su hermana, robandole una dulce sonrisa a esta. Se sentó en la cama, mientras abría el libro que se había preparado para leer. Lo había empezado hace unos días, aunque no era tan interesante como había esperado. Tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en el libro, ni en nada en especial... se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Erik que la partida la harían de todos modos, el dolor ya se le había pasado y quizás con suerte se repetía lo de esa tarde. Le sonrió a la nada, disimuladamente, mientras abría el libro.  
  
Raven que estaba por retirarse notó el gesto, y frunció el ceño, antes de mirarle con la ceja alzada-No necesito tener tus poderes para saber que me escondes algo Charles...-la chica se inclino y le tiro la mejilla-Vamos, vamos... dime que es-el telepata la miro con atención, la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro, y mordió su rojizo labio. No podía esconderle cosas a Raven. Disimulo la sonrisa, y cerro el libro dejándolo sobre sus piernas.  
  
-Erik me beso...-lo soltó como si nada, como si no estuviera tan emocionado como estaba. Decirlo en voz alta era como volverlo más real. Su omega, ¡su omega al fin le había besado! La sonrisa de la chica tambaleo en sus labios, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse un momento. Agradeció que Charles no se metiera en su cabeza, sabía que no debía sentirse triste como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Debía estar feliz, su hermano estaba avanzado con su omega. Entonces ¿por que dolía?  
  
-A-ah... ¿a si? F-felicidades Charles-noto los ojos de Charles fijos en ella, curiosos por el tono, y se obligo a sonreír emocionada mientras se acomodaba a su lado, acostándose y acurrucandose contra su hermano. Lo cual era común entre ellos. Charles la rodeó con el brazo, mientras abría el libro para seguir leyendo el libro-¿Y como fue?  
  
-Estaba enojado, furioso... al parecer no le agrado el entrenamiento con Alex y...  
  
-Bueno, en eso tenía razón, pudiste matarte-regaño la chica, esperando hacer tiempo y que su hermano no notara lo que le causaba.  
  
-Ya, no exageres tu también, siempre tengo todo bajo control. La cuestión es que termino enojado, y en algún momento solo... estaba besándome-el telepata sonrió ilusionado, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en el libro, aunque ciertamente leía sin avanzar tan rápido como normalmente lo hacía-. Fue exquisito.  
  
El estomago de Raven volvió a retorcerse y giró su cabeza para que Charles no miraba como cerraba los ojos. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Pero de quien? ¿De su hermano o... o no le gustaba que Erik...? No quiso terminar el pensamiento-Genial, Charles, ¡Es perfecto! Es... ¿es lo que querías, verdad?  
  
-Claro que si, Raven, es más de lo que esperaba. Al fin estamos avanzando, al fin mi omega me esta reconociendo... ¡Me busco! ¿Entiendes? Es asombroso que al fin me este buscando, al fin parece que le intereso...-Charles había cerrado el libro y movía sus manos mientras se expresaba. Raven podía notar lo feliz que estaba, la emoción de su voz... Debía estar feliz por él ¿verdad? Lo estaba, lo estaba. Un ruido en la puerta les distrajo, y Raven lo agradeció.  
  
-Voy-dijo, levantándose, escapándose del abrazo de un confundido Charles. Fue rápidamente a la puerta y abrió de golpe, sonriendo al ver a Hank. Pero el chico frunció el ceño, notando algo raro en la expresión de ¿su novia?  
  
-¿Todo bien?-pregunto mirándola atento, ella solo se rió asintiendo, miro a Charles y entro cuando la chica le hizo lugar-Venia a ver como estaba Charles...-comento el científico, trayendo con él unos analgésicos.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Los dejo solo así lo revisas...-la chica se apresuro a salir, buscando huir de allí. No quería estar con ninguno, uno por que leía su mente y el otro por que leía sus expresiones. Huyo tan pronto como pudo, dejando a los dos hombres confundidos. Pero no le importaba. Solo se apresuro en llegar a su cuarto, y ni bien cerró la puerta sintió las lagrimas abandonar sus ojos y vagar por sus mejillas. No lo entendía, o más bien no quería aceptarlo. Acaso... ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de Erik? No podía, no podía... era el omega de su hermano. Pero era uno de los pocos hombres que realmente parecía interesado en que ella se mostrara como realmente era. Las pocas veces que tuvo el desliz de dejarse ver azul, Erik la miro con orgullo, como si fuera una obra maestra. Aún recordaba esa vez que Erik los encontró a ella y a Hank escondidos, cuando el científico la cito para sacarle sangre... sus palabras “A propósito, si yo luciera como tu... no me cambiaría nada”, cada vez que las repetía en su cabeza sentía como su corazón lo aceleraba. Erik lo había dicho en serio, había sido sincero. Él sabía como lucía, y no quería cambiarla. Esos ojos celestes le miraban con orgullo, generándole un agradable cosquilleo.  
  
En otra ocasión había bajado sola de madrugada a la cocina, y el polaco había hecho lo mismo para buscar que tomar. Ni bien la vio, ella se transformo a su figura de siempre, y pudo ver como el hombre fruncía el ceño. Al pasar a su lado, con un vaso de agua en la mano, se inclino para susurrarle “No deberías esconderte, eres perfecta”. Raven sintió que en ese momento sus piernas flaqueaban de emoción.   
  
Parecía ser el único que la apreciaba con su color azul, ella dudaba de que alguien más, ni siquiera Charles, la aceptara como es. Pero... pero ese hombre del que al parecer se estaba enamorando era... el omega de su hermano. ¡¿Que rayos iba a hacer?!  
  
**  
  
Alex se tiro cabello hacía atrás, sentía un nudo en el estomago que no le dejaba tragar. No podía creer lo que su poder estuvo a punto de causar, sabía que se había salvado de ser matado por Erik. Por más que el magnético fuera un omega... realmente causaba miedo. Y sobre todo causaba miedo ante la idea de Charles lastimado. Alex realmente se había asustado, había vuelto a sentir miedo de su propio poder, de poder lastimar a quienes tenia cerca. Sentía la misma sensación de tener que estar solo, igual que en la prisión... aislado para no lastimar a la gente. Erik por suerte no le había ni mirado, ya había experimentado alguna vez la mirada de odio de la gente cuando lastimaba a alguien que querían... y no quería verla de nuevo en sus amigos. Pensó en disculparse, pero no tenía caso... simplemente salio de la mansión, sintiendo que cada pisada quería destrozar el piso debajo suyo. Necesitaba marcharse, alejarse...  
  
Camino hacía el patio, a la parte alejada, donde podía estar solo. Donde podía relajarse y pensar.... se sentó en el pasto, mirando fijamente el cielo. ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Herir a todos los que le rodeaban? ¿Charles se había equivocado y él nunca aprendería a dominar su poder? ¿Volvería a causar daño, a matar gente? Aun recordaba lo de Darwin, y hoy había estado por pasar lo mismo.   
  
-¡Alex!-sintió la voz de Sean a sus espaldas y se giro para ver al pelirrojo correr hacía a él, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara llena de pecas. El chico se detuvo a su lado y se sentó en el piso, mirándole atento, su cabello rojizo algo alborotado-Hey, Alex, saca esa cara...-una mano se poso en su mejilla y la tiro con suavidad, intentando hacerle sonreír. Alex le miró de reojo y solo emitió un bufido.  
  
-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, Sean-susurro, y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía el cielo. Normalmente le agradaba la compañía del chico, su sonrisa, sus bromas, su forma relajada, despistada, siempre simpática y amistosa. Sean era de esos que siempre tenía una sonrisa para dar, y era relajante estar a su lado. Pero ahora necesitaba estar solo, tranquilo...  
  
-No puedes culparte por lo que paso, Alex. El profesor sabía lo que podía pasar...-sintió la mano del pelirrojo acariciar su cabello y volvió a girar el rostro para mirarle. Las pestañas rojizas parecían destellar con el sol. Sean era bonito, sino fueran amigos...  
  
-Pero yo debería poder controlar mi poder, siempre pongo en riesgo a todos a mi alrededor...-bajo su rostro hasta apoyar su frente en sus rodillas, que estaban flexionadas. Sintió las caricias en su cabello intensificarse, y emitió un suspiro de pena. Aun tenía la culpabilidad en el pecho, las emociones movidas-Casi mato al profesor, igual que a Darwin...  
  
-¡Alex! Lo de Darwin no fue tu culpa...-el rubio giro el rostro, sin quitarlo de sus rodillas para ver la expresión de Sean que era ligeramente molesta. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo, y cerro los ojos al sentir que la mano en su cabello bajaba a acariciarle la mejilla-No te pongas así, todos estamos aprendiendo... pronto podrás hacer lo que quieras...-el pelirrojo sonreía seguro, y Alex le sonrió en respuesta, luego sin dudarlo estiro su brazo para rodearle, y lo atrajo, terminando los dos acostados en el pasto. Alex le olfateo ligeramente y emitió un suspiro... era una pena que Sean fuera un simple beta, si no fueran amigos no tendría culpa en “pasarla bien” con él, pero no podía hacerle eso sabiendo que algún día aparecería su omega.   
  
Se quedaron un rato tirados mirando el cielo y luego Sean le miro con ojos traviesos-Alex, ¿sabes que el profesor guarda unas botellas de whisky en su despacho?-Havok le miro y al ver la sonrisa tan traviesa no pudo evitar que se le contagiara y sus ojos brillaron con maldad.  
  
Si, Sean era su medicina para olvidar todo.   
  
**  
  
Erik se sentía un idiota, pero bueno, tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien. Nunca pensó estar en una situación así, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera importarle nuevamente. Pero Charles se había vuelto esencial en su vida, y quería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Dudo un momento, antes de finalmente golpear la puerta de madera, sin saber si su amigo realmente estaba despierto. Habían pasado unas horas desde la cena, Charles había aclarado que estaba algo adolorido para jugar al ajedrez, así que esa noche era mejor evitarlo. Pero Erik tenía la ligera idea de que su amigo aun no estaba durmiendo, Charles era duro para esas cosas... al parecer siempre tenía que buscar una manera de relajar su mente. Ya sea con el ajedrez o leyendo un libro. Erik a veces pensaba que quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de poder acallar las voces que andaban por la mansión.  
  
Sintió unos movimientos torpes adentro, y luego un Charles sin remera apareció abriéndole la puerta. Con una mano sujetaba un libro, y Erik casi sonrió por lo bien que conocía a su amigo. Miró disimuladamente la blanca piel de Charles, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con las vendas que estaban cubriendo su cintura, pegadas sobre la herida. Cuando sus ojos volvieron al rostro del alfa, vio su blanca sonrisa que se destacaba aun más por los rojizos labios, y la mirada divertida y feliz en esos ojos azules.  
  
-Que agradable sorpresa Erik, pensé que eras Raven o Hank, no me han querido dejar solo hoy. Me tratan como si fuera un minusvalido-el chico rió, y se poyo en la puerta, mirando atento al omega enfrente de él. Estaba feliz de que hubiera venido a verle, y aun más al notar como esos ojos celestes le habían recorrido disimuladamente. Oh, con suerte y Erik empezaba a reaccionar... al menos a evaluarle.   
  
-Ey, si quieres hago una silla de ruedas para ti, así te metes en personaje...-Erik sonrió y se apoyo también en el umbral, aunque del lado contrario de Charles. Los dos se miraron, y Charles no dejaba de sonreír, una sonrisa divertida, interesada. Negó con la cabeza y soltó una suave risa.  
  
-Creo que me volvería loco en una silla de ruedas, extrañaría correr-el menor se encogió de hombros y se hizo ligeramente a un lado-¿Quieres entrar? Me cuesta dormir, y este libro se puso un poco denso hace media hora.-los ojos de Erik mostraron su duda, y Charles decidió solo mostrarse seguro y tranquilo para no turbarlo.  
  
-Yo solo venía a ver como estabas, amigo... y si necesitabas algo-dijo el magnético, pero luego bufo y se estiro un poco, intentando retomar su comportamiento de siempre. Su seguridad de alfa. Miró el dormitorio de Charles y asintió, la sonrisa iluminada que le regalo el telepata le animo aun más. Era fácil dejarse llevar con Charles cuando tenía esa pinta de omega.   
  
-Estoy bien, los analgésicos son super groovy.-soltó una risa y cerro la puerta tras de Erik y camino hacía a la cama-Erik... sabes, si necesito algo. Necesito aplicar una pomada, y cambiar la gasa ¿me ayudas? Doblarme para hacerlo es doloroso-el magnético le miró atento, pero el chico no mostraba nada inusual. Solo sonreía mientras tomaba las gasas y el agua oxigenada. Erik finalmente asintió y ambos se sentaron en la cama. El polaco saco la venda con cuidado, y luego se concentro de lleno en limpiar la herida, que a decir verdad parecía ir muy bien. Charles había esperado algo de acercamiento, pero Erik se comportaba distante. Limpio y vendo su herida en silencio, limitándose a preguntar si le dolía y si estaba bien. Cuando acomodo la ultima venda le sonrió.  
  
-¿Todo bien, entonces?  
  
-Perfecto mi amigo-Charles se giró en la cama para ponerse de frente a Erik que seguía sentado, y le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas-Muchas gracias, mi amigo-le dijo, tranquilo, mirando atentamente a Erik que le estudio con sus claros ojos antes de desviar la mirada.  
  
-En fin, me iré a dormir... fue un día largo...-comento el magnético, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. Charles se levanto y le siguió, apoyándose en la puerta cuando Erik salio. El polaco se giro a mirarlo-Espero te mejores, Charles.  
  
-Gracias, Erik-el magnético alzo la ceja al escuchar la voz del telepata que parecía casi un ronroneo. Le miro extrañado y Charles solo acentuó su sonrisa antes de acercarse a él-Espero que descanses, mi amigo-sin más, Charles estiro su mano para ponerla en la nuca de su amigo y se puso de puntas de pie, para poder besarle. Fue un beso delicado, suave, tranquilo. Quería que Erik se acostumbrara a eso, a que se besaran. Erik estaba estático bajo su toque, pero eso no lo desanimo, le acaricio el cabello, mientras su boca se movía encima de la ajena, con experiencia, con gusto... disfrutando de su sabor. Cuando se aparto lo hizo despacio, luego de dejarle un pico, y volvió a apoyarse en la pared. Le miro atento mientras Erik abría los ojos, sus celestes chocaron con los azules de Charles y el magnético le miro enigmático un segundo.  
  
 _“Quiero más”_. Luego Charles solo fue consciente de como le rodeaba la cintura, sintió como en cámara lenta que Erik se inclinaba y volvía a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso. Dios, se estaban besando de nuevo. Gruñó contra la boca ajena de gusto, y escucho un ronroneo en respuesta. La boca de Erik se apodero de la suya, salvaje y animal, mordiéndole ligeramente, recorriéndole con su lengua. El beso duro un poco más, y cuando se apartaron Charles le lamió ligeramente los labios, antes de que Erik se enderezara. El omega tenía un sonrojo en la mejilla, a pesar de su expresión de seguridad y virilidad. Sentía el vientre quemandole con una agradable sensación, y tuvo que tomar aire con profundidad para calmarse.  
  
-Descansa, Charles-dijo con voz ronca, antes de girarse e irse. Tenía que huir de allí, él y Charles besándose, como si fuera normal, como si fueran pareja era demasiado confuso.   
  
-Descasa, Erik-respondió el alfa, mientras le veía marcharse. Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, y volvió a su cama, a intentar seguir con el libro. Aunque luego de todos esos avances no podría concentrarse en otra cosa, aunque lo intentara. Al fin estaba avanzando con Erik, de verdad ahora podía decir que él y su pareja estaban empezando a acercarse como algo más que amigos. Al fin, después de tanta espera... ¡Al fin! Su corazón no se calmaba de la dicha, se sentía como un idiota, como un idiota enamorado. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y qué tal? ¿Más felices ahora?
> 
> Mmm,tengo una duda que será tonta, pero ¿les gustan las cosas pornos? xD Por que creo que un poco más adelante abusare de estas y me dan mucha duda, de escribir demasiado sobre eso Uu Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap 
> 
> Adelanto: Dile a tu noviecita que ponga manos en acción, que investigue, así podemos atacar de una vez. Que deje de menearse ante ti y...
> 
> -Oh, por favor Erik no es mi noviecita
> 
> =O Problemas. Besitos


	10. Celar Lo Que No Es Tuyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste. Estoy muy nerviosa por que no se si les gustara, espero que si

**  
CELAR LO QUE NO ES TUYO**

  
  
Las cosas eran bizarras, según Erik. No sabía en que punto había perdido el control sobre esto, pero en algún momento todo se había transformado. En algún momento, lo que parecía un simple error, una simple tontera... un juego quizás, se había vuelto una costumbre. Se había vuelto rutina. Lo inusual se había vuelto normal. A veces pensaba que el mundo se había vuelto de cabezas, o que realmente había muerto intentando tirar el submarino y esto era una alucinación. O tal vez en algún momento Charles decidió jugar con su cerebro y volverle loco... Si, creía que esto no podía ser la realidad. Pero lo era, ya se había asegurado de ello tanto como pudo. Aunque... si Charles controlara su mente, ¿lo notaría?  
  
-Erik, no estoy controlando tu mente...-escuchó la risueña risa de Charles, pudo sentir la sonrisa contra su boca, antes de que esos labios rojos volvieran a unirse a los suyos, dándole unos cortos picos.  
  
-No te metas en mi cabeza, Charles-protesto, ligeramente molesto, apartándose solo lo suficiente para hablar. Charles volvió a reír, y abrió sus ojos, Erik sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al ver esos ojos azules tan de cerca. Le agradaba estar con Charles, después de todo era su mejor amigo, se divertía, con él se entendían. El inglés tenía una sonrisa coqueta, Erik estaba acostumbrándose a ella... Charles amaba coquetear, no solo por que le gustara ligar, sino por que era un seductor nato. A veces era raro, después de todo seguían compartandose como mejores amigos, pero de a momentos comenzaban a besarse como locos... como si fueran una pareja.   
  
-Deja de pensar entonces... y mejor disfruta, mi amigo...-Charles le jalo desde la nuca, y sus labios volvieron a juntarse, Erik había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían besado desde esa primera vez donde él se vio tan afectado al respecto. Ahora era “normal” para ellos estar besándose cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Erik seguía sintiéndose como en la dimensión desconocida, por que ahora parecían un par de adolescentes, que cada vez que tenían un momento se escapaban a algún lugar solitario a besarse. Solo a besarle.   
  
-¡Erik, amigo, por favor...!-protesto Charles, ya que la mente del magnético no dejaba de pensar. El hombre tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, antes de sonreír travieso y empujar a Charles hasta tenerlo bien apretado contra la pared, para besarle con completa pasión. Y allí si ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Por que si, quizás era patético que dos hombres de su edad se comportaran como adolescentes, pero Charles besaba tan bien... y era tan delicioso poder abrazarle, y acariciarle a través de la ropa, y sentir ese cuerpo presionarse contra el suyo. Su lengua recorría la cavidad húmeda del menor, mientras sentía las manos de Charles vagar por su espalda, apretando cada rincón que encontraba, presionando sus músculos. Erik gimió de gusto, y se presiono más contra él, empezando a sentirse un poco caliente. El beso se volvió un poco más agresivo, su lengua quería impregnar de sabor la boca del telepata, mientras sus manos le abrazaban bien fuerte desde la delgada cintura. Sintió a Charles gruñir contra sus labios, y esos dientes blancos raspar su lengua, haciendo que una correntada de gusto se descargue por su espalda.   
  
Sentía un remolino en el estomago, mientras se dejaba embriagar por lo delicioso del beso. El aroma de Charles le hacía querer enterrar su boca en ese cuello, para aspirar del todo ese sabor picante. ¿Que tenía Charles que olía mejor que cualquier otro alfa? Bueno, realmente no importaba, no mientras pudiera seguir besandole, y tocándole, y acariciando su cabello... no importaba mientras sintiera esas manos acariciarle, y esos labios rojos responderle con ganas.   
  
Gimió de gusto al sentir a Charles tironear el cabello de su nuca, Dioos, le encantaba que le hicieran eso. El aire escapo de sus pulmones en un jadeo, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su pene, que había dado un gran brinco de gusto. Erik respiró un poco agitado, y sus manos soltaron el cuerpo ajeno para buscar las de Charles y sujetarlas, haciendo que le suelte. Se apartó un poco, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus delgados labios. Apenas y entreabrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada de Charles. Alzo una ceja al ver el ligero puchero en los labios rojizos, era raro ver a Charles comportándose de esa forma.   
  
-Hasta aquí, Charles-dijo con voz enronquecida, no quería acercarse demasiado, por que sabía que el menor notaría su dureza, y seguramente él se encontraría con lo mismo entre los pantalones de Charles. Y era tonto, pero no quería entrar a ese terreno, no cuando por primera vez en su vida realmente estaba disfrutando al cien por cien de tener intimidad con alguien. No quería arruinarlo con sexo, no quería enfrentar eso... un alfa con quien tener sexo, quizás si Charles fuera un beta no habría problema. Pero era un alfa, no quería estar con un alfa.  
  
Charles le sonrió, y le dejo apartarse. El delgado cuerpo, de ese hombre que no entendía como era un alfa (en serio, él tenía mucho más pinta de alfa), se recargo en la pared. Una sonrisa despampanante adorno los rojos labios, mientras el telepata intentaba regular la respiración. A pesar de que Erik le hubiera frenado un montón de veces, Charles siempre sonreía con un éxito total. Eso le daba un calor muy agradable al omega, ya que al parecer el alfa disfrutaba de esa sesión de besos tanto como él-Bueno, igual debo retirarme... Hank quiere que probemos unos avances que hizo en cerebro-el menor se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y se irguió un poco, para acomodar su ropa. A Erik le daba gracias como Charle siempre, siempre, siempre se preocupaba por tener bien su ropa-¿Un partido de ajedrez esta noche?-pregunto el menor sin mirarle, simplemente acomodando su pantalón. Erik prefirió no mirar, imaginaba que Charles estaba intentando disimular lo “feliz” que estaba.   
  
-Esta bien, nos vemos en la biblioteca-dijo Erik, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo rumbo al gimnasio. Después de todo, él estaba por ir a entrenar antes de que se encontraran y... y bueno, aprovecharan que no había nadie cerca.   
  
Mientras entrenaba, Erik no podía evitar sentirse un tonto. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo? Parecían unos chiquillos, escondiéndose de todos para darse unos cuantos besos. ¡Con su edad, por dios! Pero extrañamente se sentía muy bien, muy agradable de compartir esos momentos con Charles. Podía sentirse tan patético, pero el cosquilleo del estomago no se le iba en todo el día, y no podía evitar estar de mucho, mucho mejor humor.  
  
Pero, ¿era eso lo que debía estar haciendo? Besuqueándose como un tonto ¿Acaso no debería estar buscando a Shaw? Por momentos pensaba que debía apartarse, dejar esa idiotez y enfocarse en su misión. Pero claro, hubo un momento en que Charles Xavier logro que se volviera adicto a su boca.   
  
**  
  
Horas mas tarde, Erik se adentro en el gimnasio, luciendo tan confiado como siempre. Pero no, esta vez no iba a entrenar. Había visto a Raven entrar hacía un largo rato, y pensó que quizás todavía se encontraba allí. Ese día estaba realmente cabreado, se había cruzado con Charles luego de que fuera a probar los avances de cerebro, y lo escucho hablar con Hank sobre una posible inyección que les permitiría lucir “normales”. Los dos científicos hablaban sobre cromosomas, ADN, y cosas que Erik le importaban a medias. Él era un ser culto, y aunque normalmente algo tan extraordinario le interesaría, la simple idea de un suero para el gen mutante le parecía absurda. ¿Acaso se suponía que ahora deberían involucionar para parecerse más a los homosapiens? Era absurdo, la evolución los estaba haciendo mutar, ellos no tenían que frenarla. Hank era un idiota si creía que sería mejor con un par de pies pequeños, le parecía incrédulo que alguien tan inteligente fuera tan iluso. Y le molestaba aún más que Charles también se ilusionara al respecto.   
  
Pero no permitiría que le lavaran el cerebro a Raven, su mutación era asombrosa... ella era asombrosa. Charles y Hank solo buscaban limitarla, ella tenía poder y fuerza, ella podría hacer grandes cosas, no necesitaba nadie que le diga como lucir o que hacer. Quizás era que con Raven se identificaba, todo el tiempo aparentando, siendo limitados por el entorno sin poder aprovechar al ciento por ciento su potencia. Pero no, nunca más... nadie lo limitaría a él, jamas. Ni a él, ni a ningún hermano mutante.   
  
Ni bien entro hizo que la barra que levantaba la chica comenzara a levitar. Ella se giro a mirarle asombrada, irguiéndose un poco, al parecer confundida por esa interrupción. Pero Erik no dudo, se paro enfrente de ella y le miro con seriedad-Si usas la mitad de tu atención en lucir así, el resto de las cosas recibe la mitad de tu atención-Erik no dudo en abandonar el poder que estaba efectuando sobre la barra, sin temor la dejo caer sobre la chica y la vio jadear sorprendida y reaccionar. Ante sus ojos ese cuerpo blanquecino se fue transformando para volverse un cuerpo completamente azul, escamoso, con un cabello rojizo. Esos ojos amarillos se giraron a mirarle con atención, Raven había conseguido sujetar la barra, aunque él la ayudo con su poder, dado que por la posición era imposible que la alzara sola.   
  
-Quieres que el mundo te acepte, pero no te aceptas a ti misma-Erik volvió a pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo de la chica. Era extraño, pero no le resultaba anormal... solo la veía como una asombrosa evolución, como la majestuosidad del genoma mutante. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los amarillos, no se mostró inseguro-Eres perfecta, Mistik-sus palabras sonaron con completa seguridad, antes de que él se girara y sin más se marchara del lugar. Tan seguro, tan arrasador como había llegado.  
  
  
Raven se había quedado acostada en la camilla, incrédula, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y sentía que si no tuviera el color azul, sus mejillas estarían completamente ardidas. No era solo la adrenalina, era Erik... todo Erik, que la miraba con esos ojos, sin asco alguno, solo como si ella fuera una obra de arte. Erik no dudaba, Erik no mentía... era sincero al verla de ese color y decirle que era perfecta. El omega realmente lo creía.   
  
La chica dejo la barra a un lado, y se acostó en la camilla, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. Lo sentía completamente acelerado, nunca en su vida... nunca sintió un alago tan en serio como este. Sentía su cuerpo electrificado, el éxtasis en sus entrañas. Pero Dios, era tan injusto... ¿por que? ¿Por que el hombre que la aceptaba, que la admiraba tal como era, tenía que ser la pareja de su hermano? ¡Era sumamente injusto! Él único hombre que podía amarla por completo, que podía mirarla en su forma azul y desearla.... ¡Justo él estaba predestinado a Charles!  
  
Dolía, dios, como dolía de solo pensarlo... Ya no podía negarlo. Se había enamorado, le atraía Erik, le encantaba. Lo quería para ella... pero era imposible. Nunca sería correspondida, sabía que el omega nunca la amaría por completo. Sollozo, abrazándose a si misma, sintiéndose impotente, destrozada... odiando al destino por ser un jodido hijo de puta.   
  
**  
  
Alex soltó una risa cristalina, mientras veía a Sean usar sus hondas intentando mover el licor de dentro de una botella, sin romper la misma. Si hubiera sido otra persona quizás le estaría regañando por la cantidad de botellas rotas y la bebida desperdiciada, pero en este momento... mientras veía a Sean inflar los cachetes, no importaba realmente. Los labios carnosos soltaban el aire con suma delicadeza pero... si, igual la botella se había roto.  
  
-¡Mierda!-el chico a pesar de todo se estaba riendo, mientras caía sentado en la cama. Tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, la cual había costado mucho llevar a la mansión a escondidas. Charles les había descubierto la vez anterior, y se las había quitado. Alex sospechaba que pretendía embriagar a Erik para al fin follárselo, pero claro, evitaba pensar eso cerca del telepata. Sabía que era un tanto conservador y lo iba a matar si llegaba a pensar en eso... o si pensaba en Erik en general.-Encima nos estamos quedando sin botellas. Aquí acabo el entrenamiento, hice lo que pude...-una nueva risa de ambos retumbo en la habitación, mientras Sean se recostaba en la cama, dejando caer su cabeza por un borde, y sus piernas colgaban del otro. Alex le miró atento, notando que el chico bostezaba mientras le daba otro trago a la botella.  
  
-¿Te estas aburriendo?-pregunto, y al instante sus ojos se encontraron. Sean soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban algo embriagados, atontados por el alcohol. Estaban relajados, algo idos, sus mentes no tenían razón para preocuparse. Alex se recostó a su lado, aunque inmediatamente sintió la sangre llegar a su cabeza. No sabía que tan buena idea era esa, después de todo así el alcohol les afectaría más de la cuenta y mañana tenían que levantarse a entrenar. Se suponía que esa era la prioridad.  
  
-No estoy aburrido, solo cansado... hoy me toco cocinar, y entrenar y...-el chico bostezo y se sentó de nuevo, desperezándose-No entiendo por que si Charles es rico tenemos que cocinar, que contrate una empelada o compre comida hecha-protestó el pelirrojo, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y alborotando su cabello. Alex soltó una risa, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él también estaba algo cansado, entrenar todos los días era agotador. Sobre todo si era entrenamiento físico más el de las mutaciones. Pero bueno, era una guerra... futura guerra.  
  
-¿Y por que no te acuestas? Duerme aquí si quieres...-invito Alex, aunque al instante se arrepintió al ver al pelirrojo dejándose caer sin pensarlo demasiado. Sean se había tirado, boca arriba con la mano sobre los ojos-Vaya que eres rápido...-escucho un “Shhh...” en respuesta, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al chico quejarse y removerse.   
  
Alex aun estaba sentado en la cama, y decidió acabar su cerveza antes de recostarse a su lado. La tomo con lentitud, admirando el exterior por el ventanal. Todos los ventanales de la casa eran muy iluminados, y desde donde estaba podía ver con facilidad la luna y las estrellas. Disfruto de su bebida mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la noche. Cuando se giro para recostarse, noto que su amigo estaba ya dormido. Alex le miro un momento, admirando la blanca piel bañada por pecas. Sean era muy guapo, con su cabello pelirrojo, sus labios hinchados, sus pestañas rojizas. De a momentos pensaba que quería estar con él, aunque sabía que no debía acercarse en ese sentido. Él iba a encontrar a su omega algún día. No quería hacer nada estúpido.  
  
Miró con atención la porción de piel que se revelo cuando Sean se estiro. Pudo mirar el vientre con vellos rojizos por debajo del ombligo. Un vientre delgado, blanco y pecoso... tentador. Alex no se aguanto y estiro la mano para tocar la suave piel de su vientre. Sintió un suspiro por parte del menor, y como se contraía, estirando su estomago. Alex suspiro y aparto la mano, antes de acostarse también en la cama, de espaldas a su amigo, para no comportarse como un tonto.   
  
Se durmió a los pocos minutos, dejándose abrazar profundamente por morfeo. Pero cuando el sol los despertó por la mañana, Alex se sonrojo al verlos abrazados. Sean estaba sobre su pecho, y le abrazó con ganas, antes de erguirse un poco y bostezar con amplitud. Alex no sabía como demonios habían acabado así, sus cuerpos completamente unidos. Se sintió demasiado nervioso, y luego absurdo al ver como Sean le saludaba como si nada, y se levantaba, estirándose con pereza. El pelirrojo no se veía afectado en nada, como si aquello no significara algo. ¿Acaso... acaso no significaba nada? Alex de pronto se sintió confundido ¿Debía significar algo? Solo era un abrazo entre amigos... obviamente para Sean solo era eso, ni siquiera estaba inseguro por despertar así, abrazados como amantes.  
  
  
**  
  
-¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? Deberíamos buscar un ajedrez que tenga piezas de metal, o agregarle unos tornillos a estos. Para mi sería más fácil vencerte si pudiera mover las fichas mentalmente-comento el magnético, mientras se inclinaba para mover uno de sus peones, que se acercaba peligrosamente al territorio de Charles. El telepata le miro concentrado, pero divertido al mismo tiempo... en realidad la idea no era mala, sabía cuanto le gustaba a su pareja usar sus poderes.   
  
Charles miraba con concentración el tablero, mientras Erik se había relajado en el sofá bebiendo un poco de vino. Sus partidas nocturnas solían ser lentas, tranquilas, disfrutando de pensar cada movimiento y de una charla amena. Era relajante estar así, a veces pasaban las horas sin que lo notaran-Si, quizás me ganarías por que me harías trampa-soltó una risa Charles, mientras movía su alfil para atacar al peón ajeno. Miro la mirada de Erik brillar divertida, mientras los delgados labios formaban una delgada sonrisa, maliciosa.  
  
-Oh, Charles, amigo, me extraña que pienses eso de mi. Sabes que no necesito de trucos para vencerte, quizás eres tu el tramposo que se mete a mi mente-los ojos celestes se entrecerraron, mientras hablaba, como si realmente sopesara esa posibilidad, aunque la sonrisa delataba que no era en serio. Charles le sonrió con picardia antes de recostarse en el sofá. Observo a Erik inclinarse sobre la mesa, miraba atento el tablero, mientras Charles disfrutaba de mirarle fijamente a él. Le encantaba mirar la expresión concentrada de su omega, los ojos inteligentes, las facciones un poco contraídas en pensamiento. Erik estudiaba cada posible movimiento, cada posible jugada y en que iba a desembocar todo eso. A veces sentía el murmullo de su mente, trabajando con maestría. Aunque normalmente lo ignoraba, después de todo predecir sus movimientos volvería más aburrido el juego.   
  
Erik se inclino a mover la pieza, sus largos dedos sujetaron su caballo y lo movieron en la típica forma de “L”. Cuando termino de alzar la pieza, levanto su mirada para clavarla en Charles, que le miro fijamente. El menor alzo una ceja desafiante y también se inclino hacía al frente. Se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente y Charles sonrió coqueto, estaba por hablar cuando sintió el sonido del teléfono interrumpirlos. Suspiro, irguiéndose y se levanto, caminando hacía un escritorio, donde había un teléfono apoyado. Lo levanto mirando de reojo a Erik, pero luego desvió la mirada, y se giro algo incomodo, dándole la espalda.  
  
-Moira, que gusto escucharte-contesto con cortesía, escuchando a la agente hablar del otro lado del teléfono. Su dedo jugo con el cable del teléfono mientras tanto, sintiéndose un poco molesto de que la chica hubiera interrumpido-Oh, ya sabes darling, las cosas estarán tranquilas. Mucho entrenamiento, los chicos están mejorando asombrosamente. Realmente son unos jóvenes extraordinarios. ¿Y tu, tienes alguna in...? ...Oh, ¿en cinco días? Te veré en muy poco tiempo entonces... Claro que estoy emocionado, todos estarán felices de verte-comentó, escuchando a lo lejos un bufido por parte de Erik. Le miro de reojo, aunque prefirió seguir dándole la espalda. Sabía que el mutante no se llevaba nada bien con la agente-. Claro, estaremos esperándote. Hasta entonces querida-se despidió, colgando el teléfono y finalmente se giró, caminando lentamente hacía el sillón donde habían estado jugando.   
  
-¿Y esa homosapiens ya sabe lo que hará Shaw o solo llama para saludar?-preguntó Erik, posando sus ojos fríos en Charles. El menor se acomodo en el sillón, prefiriendo mirar el tablero a enfrentar los ojos ajenos. A veces Erik era molesto con ese tono de superioridad-Llevamos demasiado tiempo inactivos, no deberíamos dejar pasar más tiempo-comento el magnético, sin desclavar los ojos del telepata. Charles finalmente levanto la mirada del tablero, solo un instante para mirarle, pero al ver esa expresión molesta volvió a bajarla. Mejor centrarse en el juego, no quería pelear.  
  
-No, Moira llamo para avisarnos que vendrá en pocos días. Creo que no quería dar información por teléfono-comentó, aunque dudaba que la agente tuviera alguna información. Sabía que la chica seguía pensando que entre ellos podía pasar algo, incluso había comentado que había estado esperando su llamada.   
  
Escucho la risa de Erik y volvió a alzar la mirada, para observarle con una ceja alzada-Lo que ella quiere es hablar contigo, esta interesada en ti-comento el mutante, pero a pesar de reírse su voz se escuchaba ronca, algo molesta. Charles prefirió hacerse el desentendido y negó con la cabeza. Mierda, debió aclarar las cosas con Moira, no quería que generara problemas con su omega. No ahora que estaba comenzando a acercarsele.  
  
-Claro que no, solo somos amigos.-corrigió Charles, prefiriendo ignorar que se había acostado con la chica... y que una vez le dijo que iban a ver que pasaba entre ellos. ¿Por que demonios era tan cortes? Debió dejar todo aclarado esa noche, aunque claro, a esas alturas le parecía imposible los avances con su omega. Escucho a Erik gruñir por lo bajo, y cuando le miró observo que estaba con la cabeza gacha, y se marcaba la vena de su frente. A su alrededor había un aura amenazante, se veía atractivo... atractivo y peligroso.   
  
-Pues dile a tu amiga involucionada que se ponga a hacer su trabajo, necesitamos saber que pasara con Shaw-su voz era un murmullo bajo y uniforme, le recordó al gruñido que emite un perro cuando esta a punto de atacar.  
  
-Hace lo mejor que puede...-alcanzo a murmurar el inglés, mientras miraba fijamente el tablero. Se animo a mover su ficha, después de todo esperaba que el juego les distrajera.   
  
-Pues parece más ocupada en llamar tu atención que en su trabajo-protesto de nuevo el mutante, sintiéndose cada vez más molesto. Por más que miro la ficha que movió Charles, ya no se sentía tan interesado en el juego. Le molestaba la tonta agente, buscando excusas para acercarse a Charles cuando estaban en medio de una guerra que podía determinar la vida de todo el mundo.   
  
-Sabes que eso no es así Erik, nos da todo su apoyo, y colabora como puede. Ella no tiene obligación de estar aquí, solo quiere colaborar con la causa para...-no pudo terminar cuando escucho un nuevo bufido. Oh dios, esta era la discusión con menos sentido que habían tenido. ¿Por que estaban discutiendo sobre Moira? Realmente se odiaba por no haberle aclarado las cosas antes, quizás esa llamada no les hubiera generado ese momento de tensión.  
  
-Que no vuelva entonces-dijo cortante, clavando finalmente la vista en el tablero. Quería concentrarse en el juego, aunque sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas. Sabía que estaba exagerando, que era una discusión tonta por nada. Pero se sentía tan molesto... tan irritado por haber escuchado el nombre de esa mujer. Nunca le agrado, pero cada vez era menos y menos.  
  
-Erik por favor, estas siendo absurdo. Moira es...-el magnético se levanta molesto al volver escuchar ese nombre. ¡Charles prefería defenderla! Apretó los dientes, dejando que su mandíbula se marcara más. ¡Charles prefería a esa mujer! Hizo el asiento a un lado, para marcharse de allí. No quería escucharlo más, quería calmarse.  
  
-Charles, prefieres a alguien que ni siquiera es de tu especie-casi escupió las palabras, mientras daba unos largos pasos para alejarse de allí. Sintió a Charles levantarse detrás de él, ya que no quería dejarle marchar. El telepata no iba a dejar que se pelearan por esto, no ahora que estaban avanzando tan bien.  
  
-No digas esas cosas, todos somos humanos-dijo, queriendo que realmente lo entendiera. Que realmente comprendieran que podían convivir, que eran iguales. Escuchó un bufido en respuesta, y un murmullo donde solo entendió la palabra “mutantes”. Pero no, no quería discutir, iba a ignorar eso-Erik no tiene sentido pelear por esto, no te alteres-dijo queriendo relajarle, queriendo volver a crear el momento relajado y apacible que habían tenido antes.  
  
Pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente-¡Claro que me altero!-se quejo el mutante, girándose para enfrentarlo. Su rostro se veía claramente furioso, rojizo de pura ira. Sabía que si se dejaba embriagar por la ira su poder se descontrolaba pero en este momento no le importaba. ¿Acaso Charles no entendía? ¿No entendía que eran superiores? ¿No entendía que la única razón por la que no alejaba a esa mujer era por que la necesitaban para llegar a Shaw? ¿No entendía que lo importante sobre todo esto era llegar a Shaw? ¡Realmente quería atraparlo, cuanto antes! Y así... así ya no tener motivos para que esa mujer continuara metiéndose en sus vidas. Sin esa guerra de por medio la agente podría volver a su oficinucha y dejarlos en paz-No hay que perder el tiempo, hay que enfrentar a Shaw, hay que destruirlo...  
  
-Aun nos falta entrenar...-protestó el telepata, intentando acercarse al pelirrojo, pero este se alejaba de él con largos pasos. Escucho la risa estrepitosa, irónica, maliciosa de Erik. Tenía ese gesto de venganza que tanto detestaba, tenía esa mirada de sed de sangre que oscurecía sus preciosos ojos. Se sentía mal al verle así, a su precioso omega ido por el oído. Cada vez que Shaw aparecía en su mente, Erik se ponía así.   
  
-¡Tu mismo dijiste que ya estaban preparados, Charles! ¡Debemos concentrarnos, comenzar a actuar! Debemos atrapar a Shaw y matarlo ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!-su voz se levanto un poco, y los candelabros del salón temblaron un poco. Charles dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo al ver como Erik se aproximaba más a la puerta. No podía dejar que se fuera, no así-Dile a tu noviecita que ponga manos en acción, que investigue, así podemos atacar de una vez. Que deje de menearse ante ti y...  
  
-Oh, por favor Erik no es mi noviecita-ese tema le estaba cansando, no quería que el magnético se confundiera, no quería problemas entre ellos por ese tema. Si bien le gustaba que Erik le celara, no era buena idea que pensara que entre él y la mujer pasaba algo-Y actuaremos cuando sea el momento correcto...  
  
-Pues bien quieres que lo sea, no finjas. Los he visto coquetear... -soltó una risa, no quería escuchar a Charles, prefería interrumpirlo. Sabía que estaba sonando como un celoso, pero no le importaba, las palabras salían de su boca sin que pudiera contenerse. Debía irse de allí cuando antes, puso su mano sobre el picaporte, dispuesto a marcharse-Se vuelve loca por ti... Quizás es eso por lo que no se concentra en lo que debe hacer...  
  
-¡Por favor, Erik! Ella ni me interesa...-el telepata ya ni sabía que decirle. Si calmarlo sobre lo de Shaw, o seguir aclarando que entre él y la agente no pasaba nada. ¿Que era lo que le importaba más a Erik? ¿Que le molestaba más, Shaw o Moira?   
  
-Me da igual-volvió a cortarle, bufando. Aunque sintió su corazón calmarse un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Soltó el picaporte casi sin pensarlo, aunque no se aparto de la puerta. Se giró un poco para mirarlo al escuchar que volvía a hablar:  
  
-Bueno, pero entiende que no me interesa-dijo Charles en un tono seguro. Había notado que Erik se calmaba un poco. Por lo menos había soltado la puerta, por lo menos se había girado a mirarle. Charles se paro seguro y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, demostrando toda la confianza que podía. Toda la seriedad al respecto. Su rostro estaba serio, mirando atentamente a Erik que le estudiaba con la mirada, con la misma seriedad.  
  
-Eso no es lo que importa-dijo, apretando los dientes. Y tenía que ser cierto, a él no tenía que importarle Moira y Charles, no tenía que interesarle en absoluto. No le interesaba, en serio...   
  
-¿Y que es lo que importa?-pregunto Charles, realmente quería sonar calmado, pero su voz sonó ligeramente desafiante. Eso hizo brillar los ojos de Erik, con algo de molestia. ¿Acaso Charles estaba dudando? ¿Acaso pensaba que en verdad le interesaba su relación con Moira? ¡No era así! Claro que no, a él le importaba una sola cosa en el mundo, él lo único en lo que pensaba era en matar a...  
  
-¡¡Shaw!! ¡Eso me importa!-dijo descontrolándose de nuevo, volviendo a sentirse jodidamente molesto-Que esa maldita homosapiens investigue para poder atacarlo. Que en vez de... que se concentre en eso... que en vez de.... ¡asgh!-protestó, y le dio un golpe a la puerta.  _“En vez de rogar por que le pongas las manos encima que haga su trabajo”._  No podía controlar sus pensamientos, no sabía si estaba proyectando o no, pero se sentía demasiado molesto. Charles al escuchar eso en su mente intento acercarse, pero Erik le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no lo hiciera. El telepata sintió como la hebilla de su cinturón no le dejaba acercarse.   
  
-Entiende Erik que ella lo hace, esta investigando.-Escucho otro bufido, y se aparto unos pasos. Acomodo su cabello, y decidió volver a la estrategia de antes-Estas confundido si crees que entre ella y yo...  
  
-¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No entiendes que no me importa!-todo artefacto de metal empezó a temblar en la habitación. Charles durante un momento pensó meterse en su cabeza para calmarlo, pero cuando empezó a llevar sus dedos a su frente, sintió que el reloj se lo impedía-Lo único que me importa es que podamos derrotar a Shaw, quiero matarlo, quiero... ¡No es tu relación con ella lo que me importa, solo quiero que ella nos ayude a llegar a él!-le aclaro, sintiendo la sangre volver a volar a su rostro. La vena en su frente volvía a marcarse, se veía excesivamente molesto. Charles bufo ya harto, y se quito el reloj como pudo. Ya no podía contenerse más.  
  
-¿Y si no es ella la que te importa, por que te afecta tanto?-le desafió, ya cansado. No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, al parecer Erik se negaba a entender. ¿Por que su omega no entendía que eran pareja? ¡Solo lo quería a él! Y Erik... ¡Erik solo nombraba a Shaw! Odiaba ese nombre pronunciado en los labios de su omega. Odiaba que hablara de Shaw. Y así mismo, era absurdo que estuviera celoso-¿Por que te molesta pensar que estamos juntos?-le miro atento, sus ojos azules le fulminaban, le penetraban. Si Erik tanto quería pelear, pues iban a pelear. Le iba hacer enfrentar esto-¡¡Dime!!  
  
Y lo vio explotar, vio su rostro desfigurarse por el enojo-¡¡Eres un maldito homosuperior, Charles, ¿por que te relacionas con seres inferiores?!!-Erik estaba enfurecido, el metal empezó a retorcerse... sintió las cerraduras de las ventanas chillar, el teléfono había comenzado a desfigurarse. El magnético se veía sumamente molesto, colérico-¡¡No tiene sentido!! No debes relacionarte con ellos, ¡eres un mutante poderoso! debes buscarte un mutante y... y...- _"debes alejarte de ella, debes hacerlo. Alejarte de ella. Aléjate, aléjate... ¡no te quiero a su lado!”_. Erik sujeto su cabeza, queriendo contener sus propios pensamientos. No quería pensar en eso, no, no, no... no eran celos. Él no estaba celoso de Moira, a él no le importaba Charles, esos besos que compartían no significaban nada... no, no se estaba encariñando con el alfa, no, no, no. No le importaba si salía con Moira, no le interesaba. ¡Le daba exactamente igual si estaban juntos!   
  
El telepata jadeo al escuchar esas proyecciones. Su corazón se acelero al sentir que si, eran celos. Erik estaba molesto por imaginarlo con alguien más. Su omega lo quería... lo quería para él-Erik, Erik... Erik calma tu mente, mi amigo-Charles se acerco, guiado por una nueva emoción y puso sus manos encima de las mejillas del mutante atrayendole hacía a él. Erik finalmente le miro con atención, dejándose llevar por las manos ajenas, clavando sus ojos celestes en Charles, en sus impresionantes ojos, en su deliciosa boca. Él no podía estar con Moira, él no debía estar con ella-Tienes que aprender a controlar tu mente, tu ira te controla a ti, controla tus poderes. Respira, Erik, cálmate-el magnético le obedeció, respiro hondo y las cosas dejaron de temblar. Todo el metal de la casa dejo de crujir, antes de que Erik diera un paso atrás, apartándose y chocando con la pared. Charles le siguió en el movimiento y se pego a él. Quería mostrarse completamente seguro y confiable-No es ella quien me interesa, Erik...-Charles le tomo desde la mandíbula para jalarlo hacía a él y darle un corto beso-Nadie me interesa...   
  
-No me importa...-Erik cerro los ojos y se removió, intentando alejarlo, pero Charles no se lo permitió.  _“No quiero oírlo, no quiero escuchar que solo espera a su omega..”_. Charles suspiro al escucharle y se mantuvo en su lugar, y se volvió a acercar, hasta estar completamente pegado al mayor, presionando su cuerpo contra la pared.  
  
-Solo me interesas tu-susurro ronco, olfateando el aroma de su mejilla, escuchando al omega suspirar de placer ¿o de alivio? Erik sintió una descarga de placer desde el fondo de sus entrañas, y gimió bajito... aun con los ojos cerrados, dejando que Charles le olfateé, entregándose completamente a sus brazos. El inglés se apretó contra él, deleitándose con su aroma antes de unir sus bocas en un acalorado y demandante beso. El magnético volvió a gemir de gusto, y sus manos tardaron muy poco en volar a la nuca de Charles, para atraerle, para tirarle el cabello. Quería que no dejara de besarle nunca. Charles besaba tan bien. Quería que solo le besara a él, a nadie más... solo a él. Le correspondió al beso con ganas, jalando al menor más cerca, queriendo que no se le apartara, que no pensara más que en sus bocas unidas.  _“Mío, mío..”_  
  
Pero no era como si Charles pudiera pensar en algo más. Solo quería seguir besando a su omega, a su pareja, solo quería que Erik entendiera de una vez por todas que estaban hechos para estar juntos. Su boca succiono los labios ajenos, enterrando su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, recorriendola por completo, degustándola y gimiendo de gusto al sentir la lengua de Erik tocar la suya. Sentía su corazón latir rápido, un cosquilleo en el vientre que le llenaba de calor, que hacía que su cuerpo hierva y su virilidad comience a despertar. Erik tenía ese fuerte efecto en él, de llevarlo al delirio, de despertar su deseo con solo un pequeño contacto.   
  
Gimió de gusto cuando Erik le atrajo aun más cerca, acercándole desde la nuca, como si quisiera que esa lengua se le metería hasta la traquea. Charles sentía a su omega respirar agitado, y se estaba bebiendo su respiración. Cada suspiro exhalado por el mayor era directamente en su boca, generándole un cosquilleo ante la cálida brisa. Muy rápidamente los dos hombres se sentían acalorados, y no dejaban de presionarse el uno contra el otro. Las piernas de Charles intentaban hacerse lugar entre las de Erik, en este momento no tenía ganas de registrar el echo de que el judío solía huir durante esos momentos. Solo quería disfrutar más y más de lo agradable que era sentir sus cuerpos juntos.  
  
Erik empezaba a sentirse sumamente caliente, una mano lo tenía sujeto firmemente del cuello, mientras otra le sujetaba la cadera. Normalmente no le agradaría estar así de “sometido”, pero estar entre los brazos del telepata era delicioso. Sentía que Charles quería fundirlo, si seguía presionándose de esa forma iban a terminar tirando la puerta. Pero no le importaba, él solo le atraía más y más, deseando tenerlo completamente ceñido a su piel. Sus labios eran demandantes, queriendo que en cada instante el beso se volviera más y más pasional. Oh, quería borrar de la mente de Charles cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener sobre alguien más, quería abarcar toda su mente. Claro, el magnético no sabía que él ya era dueño de la cabeza y del corazón del menor. Quería proclamarse señor de un territorio ya conquistado.  
  
Realmente dudaba que alguien besara mejor de lo que Charles lo hacía, era la mezcla perfecta entre dulzura y pasión, entre delicadeza y fuerza. Le mordía suavemente, y luego le lamía como si quisiera enmendar cualquier daño. Se apoderaba de sus labios como si fueran suyos, y de momento Erik sentía que lo eran. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sus manos no pudieron aguantar más la pasividad, y comenzaron a acariciar a Charles por encima de la camisa, apretando su delgado cuerpo, buscando atraerle. En algún momento el telepata había comenzado a querer meter sus piernas entre las suyas, sentía la rodilla querer hacerse lugar y se lo permitió. Sintió como uno de los muslos de Charles terminaba entre sus piernas, y rápidamente se acomodaba para presionarse contra su ingle. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, Erik por el roce, y Charles de gusto al sentir esa dureza. El magnético se aparto para poder soltar un jadeo y aspirar una bocanada de aire, tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Charles observo sus mejillas apenas sonrojadas, su rostro masculino gruñendo de placer-Oh, Erik... como puedes creer que alguien más puede interesarme...- _”Eres tan hermoso”_ susurro con un tono ronco, que hizo que el magnético temblara ligeramente. La mano que antes acariciaba la espalda de Charles bajo lentamente hacía la cadera de este buscando apartarle un poco.   
  
-Charles... creo que mejor me voy, no creo que sea adecuado que...-no pudo terminar la frase, soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir como el menor había comenzado a mover su pierna, frotando su muslo contra su virilidad.  
  
-Solo un poco, Erik... estoy tan..-el telepata no termino su frase, solo presiono su cadera contra el muslo del otro mutante, dejandole sentir su dureza. Ambos gruñeron, Charles aprovecho para enterrar su nariz en el cuello ajeno, sintiendo que ese afrodisíaco aroma le ponía más duro aun. Que delicioso que olía Erik, ese sabor a caoba y ligeramente dulce hacía que su glande lubricara. Sintió un jalón en el cabello, y se cruzo con la mirada de Erik, que le miraba determinado, amenazante. Le encantaba ese aire peligroso y rudo.  
  
-Si quieres seguir, no me olfatees...-Charles alzo una ceja, antes de sonreír apenas, no era que le agradara la idea, por que quería disfrutar de su aroma, pero de momento iría viendo como avanzaban las cosas. Asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a acercar sus labios a la boca entreabierta de Erik, los acaricio con sutilidad, mientras al mismo tiempo frotaba su pierna contra la virilidad ajena, que se había amorcillado de pura excitación. Erik suspiro contra su boca, antes de sonreír algo travieso y mover también su pierna para frotar la hombría de Charles. Jadeo de gusto al sentirla tan dura, asfixiada contra el pantalón. Oh ¿que pasaría si dejara que Charles le follara con ese grueso pene? Gimió de gusto, aunque intento desechar los pensamientos, no quería imaginar esas tonterías, él no necesitaba esas cosas.   
  
-Erik... eres tan.. delicioso...- _”tan perfecto... eres exquisito, mi amigo”_ escuchó al judío gruñir en protesta, y la mano que se había quedado en su nuca le tiro más el cabello.  _“Shhh... cállate, Charles”_. Charles soltó una risa y le mordió el labio juguetonamente-tienes que dejarme hablar, amigo...-susurro juguetón, tomando la cadera de Erik y haciendo que se mueva, para que ambos tuvieran un ritmo placentero.  
  
-Te morderé la lengua-Erik se rió juguetón y mordió el aire, haciendo un ruido con los dientes. Ambos rieron, antes de que Charles volviera a fundir su boca en un beso apasionado. Dios, estaba completamente embargado de deseo, en ese momento todo lo que quería era girar a Erik y frotarse entre sus muslos, sentir su húmeda entrada y... penetrarle, follarle hasta dejarlo completamente abierto. Acelero el movimiento de su muslo, y sintió al judío arquearse, de pronto su cabeza se lió de gemidos ajenos  _“Oh dios, que delicioso... si... oh si... más rápido.. joder...”_ , al mismo tiempo sintió a Erik abrir mas las piernas, y ante una necesidad tan tacita, se movió más contra él. Su mano se deslizo de la cadera ajena, al muslo, para sujetarlo y empujarlo, haciendo que Erik se abriera más y él pudiera acomodarse entre sus piernas. Prácticamente lo empotro contra la puerta, y escucho un gemido de júbilo en la cabeza.  _“Oh, dios, más duro...”_. Aunque lo negara, Erik amaba sentirse dominado. El beso se volvió más feroz, sentía la lengua de Erik querer inundar toda su boca, y él solo podía frotarse con más y más necesidad contra el bulto que estaba tan duro contra el suyo. Tenía tantas ganas de jalar más los muslos de Erik, de obligarlo a abrirse por completo, y hacer que esas piernas se enredaran en su cadera. Moría por follárselo así, contra la puerta, apretándolo contra esta, sintiendo sus piernas apretarle, su interior abrigarle.  
  
Gruño de necesidad contra la boca ajena, y se movió con fuerza, casi como si estuviera embistiendole. Entonces sintió a Erik jadear, y la mano del polaco se detuvo contra su cadera, frenandole-No-fue lo único que dijo el judío, con voz ronca, y Charles se aparto un poco. Los dos respiraron agitados, sus ojos se cruzaron, mientras sus respiraciones calientes se mezclaban. El telepata estaba muy necesitado, quería aspirar su aroma, quería follarle... menos mal que aun estaban vestidos, sino estaría metiendole mano por todos lados.   
  
Erik había recuperado un poco la compostura cerrado un poco las piernas-Déjate llevar, Erik... solo un poco.. ¿no te gusta?-al mirar a Charles se derritió al ver esos ojos que eran un océano tormentoso de puro deseo. Charles estaba sonrojado, y se veía exquisito. Se relamió los labios, antes de volver a atraerle para besarle. En ese momento el telepata sintió como su cinturón se desprendía y su bragueta bajaba, gimió de sorpresa y gusto, excitadisimo por que Erik usara su poder para desvestirle. Cuando volvió a presionarse contra él, sintió su bulto chocar contra el ajeno. A sus carnes calientes y duras solo los separaban las telas de sus delgados boxer.   
  
Charles no se aguanto más, y llevo su mano entre las piernas ajenas. Masajeo ese bulto por sobre la ropa, y gimió de puro éxtasis. Dios, al fin estaba tocándole, tenía a Erik entre sus manos, literal. De a poco colo sus dedos por debajo del boxer, sintiendo al magnético erizarse, arquearse de gusto. Hacía demasiado que Erik no sentía tanto placer, hacía tiempo... más bien nunca, que tenía esa intimidad con alguien. El magnético gimió de gusto cuando la mano de Charles se ciño contra su miembro y comenzó a acariciarle, masturbarle con lentitud. Erik se había recostado contra la pared, tenía el cuello estirado, y aunque Charles sabía que no debía olfatearle, no dejaba de hacerlo. No tardo mucho en que Erik se animara a llevar su mano al miembro ajeno. Le acaricio por sobre su boxer, notando lo duro que estaba... cuando su mano se metió para tomar su hombría directamente, no pudo aguantar el gemido. Charles tenía una verga que... Dios... estaba completamente dura, húmeda, venosa. Oh, joder, seguro que esa verga podría abrirle por completo. Gimoteó de pura necesidad, sintiendo su interior comenzar a lubricar. Dios, esa necesidad de abrirse de piernas y dejar que le follen estaba comenzando a llenarle. Quería que Charles le penetrara, quería que le follara... quería que le llenara de semen, y le anudara y... joder, joder, joder.  
  
Llorisqueó contra los labios ajenos, acelerando su mano sobre el pene de Charles, comenzando a frotar su glande, jugando con la babosidad que emitía. Oh ¿Sabría rico? ¿Tendría ese sabor que tenía Charles en su cuello? Dios, Charles también estaba muy caliente, listo para follarle... pero no quería, él no era un omega, no iba a serlo...-Shhh... solo disfruta, Erik. Solo... somos dos hombres... no pienses... siente lo duro que estamos... es delicioso...-el polaco le miro fijo, y asintió, sintiendo su cuerpo arder cada vez más al sentir la mano de Charles masturbarle con más ansías.   
  
Charles se removió, para acomodar sus penes juntos, apoyo su frente en el mentón de Erik, para mirar fijamente esas dos virilidades unidas, duras, húmedas... Erik tenía un pene sumamente lindo, grande y venoso, con toda una corona de rizos adornando la base. Y tal cual, como siempre lo había imaginado, esa enorme y deliciosa virilidad estaba circuncidada. Podía ver ese delicioso glande en todo su esplendor. Se movió contra él, frotándose, sintiendo a su omega gemir de gusto. La mano de Erik les masturbaba mientras él se movía. El éxtasis era demasiado, les embriagaba. Charles no apartaba su boca de la ajena ni para respirar. Estaba tan tan caliente... llevo su mano a masturbar a Erik, mientras se frotaba contra él. De un momento al otro sintió a Erik jadear contra sus labios, tensarse entero, y que la mano del polaco ceñía más su miembro.  _“Ohh dios... esto es tan...”_ -Diooos...-Erik gimió con fuerza, contra los labios ajenos, antes de sentir su interior contraerse, sus huevos tensarse de puro éxtasis, mandandole una correntada desde su ingle por lo largo de su espina dorsal. Su liquido salio en tres chorros blanquecinos, explosiones que bañaron el vientre de ambos con su semilla. Erik jadeaba de gusto, respiraba agitado, pero su mano seguía moviéndose sobre el eje de Charles. No tardo mucho antes de que la virilidad del inglés se convulsionara, su propio cuerpo se tensara... finalmente su orgasmo estallo, mientras él se inclinaba para enterrar su rostro en el cuello sudado de Erik. Y ohh... estaba en pleno orgasmo cuando se lleno con ese aroma y sintió como se prolongaba, logrando que bañara por completo a ambos-Joder, Erik...-le mordió el cuello con suavidad, sintiendo al omega temblar ligeramente, y encogerse, intentando alejarle de su cuello para que no le marcara.  
  
Charles se aparto un poco, y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiando su expresión de relajada agitación. Erik se relamió los labios, y de a poco se irguió. El telepata no tenía que leer su mente para saber que el hombre iba a apartarse apenas pudiera, no, no había amurracos y abrazos para ellos. Se aparto un poco, y en un instante vio a Erik acomodándose el boxer y como el pantalón se le cerraba solo-Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir-dijo Erik, sin mirarle en absoluto.  
  
El telepata se mordió el labio, sintiéndose ligeramente angustiado-Aun no acabamos la partida, mi amigo...-susurró Charles, acomodando su ropa, apartando su cabello sudado de la frente. Era patético usar esa excusa para que el judío se quede más tiempo. Erik miró un momento el tablero y luego se limpio un poco el sudor de la nuca.  
  
-Lo seguimos otro día. Que descanses amigo-dijo el judío, antes de girarse y salir del cuarto, dejando al telepata en absoluta soledad. Charles camino hacía uno de los sillones, dejándose caer. No sabía si sentirse dichoso o triste... pero tras pensarlo un momento decidió sonreirle a la nada, mientras cubría sus ojos con un brazo. Había avanzado, aunque solo fuera un paso... aunque solo fuera un simple revolcón. Estaba avanzando. Erik le reconocería, tarde o temprano.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿qué tal? Ya saben que no soy muy buena para el +18, asi que hice lo que pude. Ojala les haya gustado. ¿No son todos sexys los dos? Y Erik celoso es... xD
> 
> Moira no es tan mala, resulta provechosa para ciertas cosas. Igual, ya varios saben que no me agrada xD Espero les haya gustado la resolución del cap, espero merezca un comentario. Aprovechenme que estoy de vacaciones y actualizo rápido, ni bien entre a clases sera más lento u.u
> 
> Proximo cap:  
> -Lo siento Alex... yo no soy asi... emm, gay... aparte soy un beta y tu... tu eres un alfa-Sean con movimientos lentos se bajo de la mesa, sin saber que decir para no herir a su amigo.


	11. Secreto a Voces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal va todo? Yo aquí ando enferma pero feliz por que termine un nuevo cap. Los últimos están saliendo más largos, espero que eso no moleste. Este fic se me va de las manos, estoy intentando darle fin pero cada vez se me hace más extenso. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente; lo bueno es que me siento bien inspirada para continuarlo. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que comentar y dejan sus opiniones, en realidad son quienes me animan a escribir. Amo que me digan que partes les gusto, por que eso me llena de ideas. Mil gracias por leer, espero este cap les guste... aunque es tranquilo.  
> Para quien le interese, tengo mi facebook https://www.facebook.com/PockysBeagle he estado subiendo algunos gif que me gustaron de estos dos. Si alguien tiene algo que quiera compartir sobre ellos, me encantaría verlo.
> 
> En fin, Enjoy!

**SECRETO A VOCES**

  
  
  
Raven de verdad estaba intentando olvidar todo eso, ella no era una chica tonta, sabía que Erik y su hermano eran el uno para el otro. Pero eso no impedía que deseara tenerlo a su lado, el corazón no entiende de razones ¿no es verdad? Y su cabeza le decía que esto era una tontería, que simplemente no podía fijarse en él... pero su cuerpo entero se estremecía cuando lo tenía cerca. Ella intentaba que las cosas con Hank funcionaran, por que Hank le gustaba de verdad, pero la verdad era que con Hank las cosas tampoco funcionarían por que él era un alfa y en algún momento encontraría a su pareja. Osea que en resumen, cualquiera de los dos hombres con los que podría tener “algo” no eran adecuados para ella.   
  
Pero claro, Erik le interesaba más y Erik estaba aún más prohibido...  
  
Oh, y si Charles llegaba enterarse de lo que ella sentía... no iba a enojarse, por que su hermano no se enojaría con ella. Pero intentaría arreglarlo, intentaría ayudarla y empezaría a comportarse raro. Todo empezaría a ser extraño, por que Charles no se enojaría con ella por eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentiría dividido con su lado alfa que querría alejarla de su omega. Y Charles intentando arreglar las cosas, siendo tan empatico, siendo compresivo... agsh, no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso.  
  
También estaba intentando ignorarlos a ambos, por favor... por más que intentaran disimularlo ya los había visto varias veces dándose miraditas, o incluso los vio besuqueandose en el patio por una de las ventanas mientras ella se ejercitaba. Su hermano era un idiota, tremenda mansión y ni siquiera se escondían bien. No, Charles no era un idiota, era un poco engreído y creía que tenía todo bajo control. La chica solo esperaba que nunca llegara el momento en el que Charles se diera cuenta que no podía controlarlo todo por que entonces realmente se derrumbaría y perdería el rumbo.  
  
Termino de arreglarse mientras se miraba al espejo. Lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Hank así se distraía, así dejaba de pensar en Erik y en Charles, por que eso pasaría a ser una enfermedad si lo continuaba. Se levanto y camino hacía el cuarto del científico, tuvo la ligera noción de que no tenía mucho sentido ir allí... después de todo Hank últimamente ni se encontraba en su cuarto, parecía estar todo el día en el laboratorio. Tal cual pensó el chico no le atendió, así que decidió ir hacía el laboratorio, golpeo la puerta esperando ser atendida algo impaciente.  
  
Realmente quería hablar con el chico, besarlo, que la ayude a olvidarse de cualquier cosa que tuviera en la cabeza.  
  
-Raven...-el chico salió de dentro del laboratorio, se veía algo incomodo y su bata que solía estar impecable estaba algo manchada con varias sustancias. La chica entrecerró un poco los ojos, confundida antes de mirarle con curiosidad-Oh, estoy en medio de un trabajo...-intento explicarse, alisando un poco la bata para lucir más presentable, y acomodándose los lentes.  
  
-Oh, venía a decirte si querías ir a ver una película-la chica le sonrió coqueta, Hank le dedico una mirada atenta, al parecer interesado en la invitación, pero luego se acomodo el pelo algo incomodo y emitió un suspiro.  
  
-Veras...esto es algo realmente importante, y si dejo las sustancias sin revisar podría perderme algún detalle que sea clave para...  
  
-Bien-la chica le corto antes de tiempo, sin querer terminar de escucharle realmente. Le sonrió algo forzada y asintió con la cabeza, apartándose de la puerta-Avísame cuando estés desocupado, realmente me dijeron que es muy buena-ella le miro, estaba por inclinarse a darle un beso pero a ultimo momento se aparto, arrugando la nariz al ver la bata ajena. Nunca había visto a Hank tan desordenado-Mucha suerte en tu trabajo.  
  
-G-gracias Raven, termino y te busco-el chico la miraba con atención, al parecer intentando descifrar si estaba molesta. En otro momento la rubia le hubiera regalado una sonrisa y un beso para que no se hiciera la cabeza, pero ahora simplemente no tenía ganas de fingir. Estaba algo dolida, le dolía que el romance no pareciera tener lugar en su vida. Si ella fuera una omega, si ella fuera la omega de Hank, él hubiera dejado todo por salir a su lado y acompañarla.  
  
Pero no, esa relación solo era un pasatiempo hasta que los dos encontraran algo mejor. El problema era que ella ya lo había encontrado, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.   
  
Sintió la tristeza llenarle de nuevo y emitió un largo suspiro. Odiaba andar triste últimamente, lo mejor sería robarle unos chocolates a Charles y esconderse en su habitación a comer y llorar en silencio. Sabía que si el telepata la encontrara notaría que algo pasaba y querría saber, así que lo mejor era evitarlo.   
  
Como alma en pena camino hacía su cuarto, sintiéndose desdichada, indeseada, anormal. En esos momentos realmente deseaba que Hank terminara el suero, así ella se lo pondría y podría verse normal y entonces encontraría a su pareja, a un hombre con el que no tendría que fingir, con quien podría ser ella... y él le amaría como era. Sollozó y negó con la cabeza, ahora que sabía que alguien, que Erik, podría desearla tal cual era, su mente se había llenado de fantasías absurdas, de encontrar a alguien que la deseara en su forma azul, que le amara así.  
  
Se limpió las lagrimas del rostro, mientras se metía entre las sabanas para dormir... decían que durmiendo las penas se iban. Ahora iba a averiguarlo.   
  
  
**  
  
Charles dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió que la hebilla de su cinturón le jalaba hacía un costado. Su expresión de asombro no duro mucho, se transformo en una sonrisa cuando sintió la mano de Erik sujetarle la camisa y terminar de jalarlo hacía una habitación en desuso. Soltó una risa de alegría, le encantaba que Erik le abordara así, le demandara un poco de contacto. El magnético se mostraba todo seguro y confiado mientras lo atraía hacía a él con su sonrisa de tiburón dibujada en los labios, y Charles no dudaba en rodearle el cuello con los brazos, antes de sentir esa boca delgada comenzar a besarle como si no hubiera mañana.  
  
Suspiró de placer, entreabriendo sus labios para lamer la boca de Erik y sintió un cosquilleo al sentir la lengua ajena chocar con la suya. Erik siempre trataba de dominarle, él prefería no oponerse, por que si lo hacía podrían terminar en una discusión. Y realmente no quería, no cuando podía disfrutar de esa placentera boca.   
  
Erik olía muy rico, y besaba muy bien. Charles se dejaba embriagar por completo, aspirando su aroma con fuerza, tocando su piel tanto como podía, alargando esos besos que por él serían interminables. Le encantaba cuando su omega le abrazaba, le apretaba, le exigía más en cada beso. Sus manos vagaron por la espalda del omega, deteniéndose siempre a la altura de la curvatura de sus nalgas, para volver a subir. Le arañaba suavemente, y sentía a Erik meterle la lengua más a dentro, o abrir más la boca para que él pudiera meter su lengua más a dentro. Ohh, ya había descubierto varias cosas, como que a Erik le encantaba que le rasguñaran la espalda baja. Se arqueaba de gusto, se presionaba por completo contra él, así que Charles lo usaba a su favor.  _“Charles, Charles...”_    
  
Sintió la respiración de Erik acelerarse cuando, después de pensarlo un poco, sus manos se adentraron por debajo de su ropa, tocando la calidez de su espalda desnuda. Erik gimió contra sus labios, y la lengua que había estado invadiendo su boca se retiro... Charles supo entenderlo como una invitación, así que su apéndice se hundió en la cavidad del magnético, saboreandola por completo, y sintiendo al hombre flaquear un poco entre sus brazos. Charles se sentía diez veces más hombre, y diez veces más alfa cuando sentía al fuerte y varonil Erik estremecerse de gusto por su toque. Era como un triunfo personal saber que podía ponerlo en ese estado de ansiedad y necesidad. Le encantaba, no había nada más sexy que un Erik preso del deseo y del placer, sonrojado, excitado, necesitado... oh, de solo imaginar que algún día lo tendría en su cama, su fibroso cuerpo recostado, sus músculos marcándose en los momentos de tensión, su entrada escurriendo, sus duras facciones desfiguradas de placer... ¡Dios! De solo imaginarlo estaba como una roca.  
  
No lo pensó demasiado cuando su mano se coloco en donde iniciaba el pantalón ajeno, y le empujo contra él. Escucho el gemido de necesidad de Erik cuando sus virilidades chocaron, y no pudo contenerse de bajar su mano para sujetarle desde el trasero y acercarle más. La dureza de Erik estaba apretada contra la suya, y se sentía deliciosamente bien. Los dos tenían unos bultos enormes, y cuando Charles se removió un poco, para frotarse...  _“Oh dios, esta durisimo..”_ , escucho a su omega gemir de necesidad. Dios, sabía que no tenía que molestar mucho con eso, por que por más que hubieran avanzado, aun no era zona segura. Al parecer su omega, por más que disfrutaba, no estaba del todo seguro de que esos “juegos” fueran algo que debía ocurrir entre ellos.   
  
Erik se retiro de a poco, dándole una mordida juguetona a los labios de Charles, antes de soltarle con una mano, para acomodar su cabello cobrizo hacía atrás-¿A donde estabas yendo, Charles?-preguntó, llevando sus manos a la ropa del menor, ayudando a que se acomode la camisa, y evitando mirar la entrepierna ajena. Charles se dejaba hacer, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, no quería pensar en la dura erección que tenía. Ni mucho menos quería pensar que Erik estaba igual de duro que él. Sería tan fácil bajar los pantalones de ambos y comenzar a acariciarse... calmarse juntos. Gruño bajito y entreabrió los ojos para mirar a Erik que le observaba fijamente, Charles se inclino un poco para olfatear el aroma que salía del cuello ajeno, y sintió la mano sobre su ropa tironearle un poco. Al levantar su mirada pudo ver su propio reflejo en los claros ojos ajenos, y se obligo a sonreír.  
  
-Lo siento mi amigo, es solo que...  
  
-Mi aroma, lo sé-Erik bufó, apartándose un poco. Chales sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era recordarle a Erik que era un omega, lo veía apartarse, volverse a llenar de ira. Era una pena que su pareja no pudiera estar apacible y disfrutar de lo que pasaba entre ellos, sin sentirse inferior por ser lo que era. Charles notó que le evitaba la mirada, y que se veía molesto. Lo vio apartarse unos pasos, y con un simple movimiento de mano la cerradura se abrió. Erik amaba usar sus poderes, era un poco de los mutantes que conocía que estaba completamente naturalizado con ellos, que los usaba con total normalidad, aceptándolos como parte de él. Muchos otros mutantes, quizás por la presión de la sociedad, no los aceptaban y por ende no los controlaban. Era paradójico que Erik se aceptara tan bien como mutante, y no como omega.   
  
-Tenía que ir a ver a Alex-Charles apartó la manga de su camisa para poder ver su reloj-Y estoy llegando retrasado, así que mejor me retiro.-le sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo al sentir un firme agarre en la muñeca.  
  
-¿No volverás a hacer mas tonterías, verdad?-Charles se giró a mirarle y noto la mirada de advertencia de Erik. ¿Acaso esa era su manera de demostrarle que se preocupaba? Charles le sonrió confiado y negó.  
  
-Sera un entrenamiento tranquilo, no te preocupes.-finalmente sintió como esa mano le volvía a atraer y se encontró con los labios de Erik. Sonrió contra la boca ajena y comenzó a responder con ganas, sabía que dentro de poco tendrían que separarse... ambos debían ir a entrenar, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de esa boca.   
  
**  
  
Horas más tarde, cuando anochecía, Sean entro a la cocina tarareando una canción, aun faltaba para la cena, Alex seguramente estaba cocinando. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver al rubio revolviendo un enorme sarten, y le regalo una sonrisa mientras abría la heladera y sacaba algo para beber.  
  
-¿Que vamos a cenar hoy, Havok?-preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, bebiendo un poco de leche directamente de la caja. El rubio le miró y solo señalo la cocina, antes de seguir revolviendo. Sean arrugo la nariz y soltó una risa-Eso explica el olor a fritura...-comentó, era sabido que si Alex cocinaba no había algo muy saludable en el menú.  
  
-No te quejes, odio que me manden a cocinar-bufó, mientras revolvía los huevos que se estaban cocinando-Encima somos muchísimos-el rubio dejo a un lado el sarten, y se giro para mirar a su amigo. Sean dejo la caja de nuevo en la heladera y se acerco a ver la comida.  
  
-Se ve bien-comentó, y se giro para mirar a Alex, aun sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.  
  
-Solo faltan unos minutos, debería ir a llamarlos... ¿podrías ir?-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros antes de reír.  
  
-Ya vendrán, si no me lo como yo solo-soltó una carcajada que se contagió junto con la de Alex, el rubio miraba atento al pelirrojo. No podía evitar reírse cuando estaba con él, la comodidad que le llenaba cuando estaban solos era asombrosa. Se acerco un poco, con cautela, y vio a Sean sentarse en la mesada.   
  
-Te pondrás redondo... ni siquiera sales a correr-vio que el pelirrojo fruncía las cejas antes de bufar.  
  
-Tengo un buen metabolismo-protestó, antes de volver a reír. Le tironeó juguetonamente la mejilla a Alex y este aprovecho el contacto para acercarse. A veces no entendía si Sean le coqueteaba o no, cuando le sonreía así... ¿o acaso era así con todo el mundo? Se mordió el labio inseguro, mirando aleatoriamente los ojos y los labios del chico. Había algo que lo llamaba hacía a él... no entendía que, si Sean era solo un beta. Quizás ¿le gustaba de verdad, más allá de las dinámicas alfa/omega?  
  
-Algún día engordaras.-Sean le miro molesto y se inclino para remplazar esa mano que tironeaba esa mejilla con su boca, dándole una juguetona mordida.  
  
-Podría comerte... y no voy a engordar...-soltó una risa bajo la mirada atenta de Alex que estaba centrado en esas perlas blancas que tironeaban su mejilla. Le miro de reojo atento, antes de apartarse un poco. No quería contenerse más, cuando Sean se aparto soltando una risa él se inclino hacía adelante y capturo esos rojos labios en un suave beso. Le beso con delicadeza, pero Sean se aparto al instante, completamente rojo. Alex se puso un poco nervioso al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo-Perdona, Sean yo creí que tu.... que tu estabas...-de pronto se sintió patético, ¿acaso Sean solamente era así? ¿No le coqueteaba para nada? Se aparto un par de pasos, e intento evitar la mirada de Sean que lo observaba atento.  
  
-Lo siento Alex... yo no soy así... emm, gay... aparte soy un beta y tu... tu eres un alfa-Sean con movimientos lentos se bajo de la mesa, sin saber que decir para no herir a su amigo. Se movió inquieto antes de inclinarse a darle un rápido abrazo, Alex no sabía donde meterse. No podía creer que había malinterpretado todo... pensó que coqueteaban. Noto que Sean estaba incomodo, así que se aparto más-Me gustaría poder corresponderte, Alex... pero ya me gusta alguien. Perdona-sintió la mano del pelirrojo palmearle el hombro, antes de que se girara y se marchara.  
  
Alex se quedo aun incrédulo, pensando que era un idiota. Comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación, revolviendo su rubio cabello. Mierda, mierda... ¿Por que carajos había besado a Sean? Le había parecido por un momento que olía... olía excepcional. Pero no, Sean solo era un beta, y era heterosexual. Vayas elecciones, ¿cuando iba a llegar finalmente su omega?  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos erráticos que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban a la cocina-Puff, ¿que olor es ese?-Alex se giro a ver a Hank que había entrado a la cocina y ahora se tapaba la nariz. El rubio le miro de mala manera, con el ceño fruncido, con demasiadas ganas de golpearle... Hank sacaba su lado malvado-Alex la comida se esta quemando...  
  
El rubio estaba por insultarle cuando recapacito las palabras ajenas-¡Mierda! La cena...-se giró para mirar el sarten donde los huevos ya se veían oscuros. Emitió un bufido molesto y arrojo todo al lavadero, sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto. Se volteó a mirar al científico que le observaba confundido-¿Que carajos haces ahí, bozo? ¡Vete a trepar un árbol y déjame en paz!-la mirada del científico fue furiosa, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.   
  
-Iré a avisar a todos que la cena tardara-dijo de mal humor, evitando insultar al rubio. Se giro, pensando en que podría avisar al ultimo a Raven, así podría aprovechar unos momentos con la chica. Se marcho aun molesto, dirigiéndose primero a buscar al profesor que seguramente iba a estar en el despacho. Subió las escaleras presurosamente y ni siquiera pensó en golpear antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a entrar para hablar de ciertos temas, para preguntarle cosas, pedirle libros. El profesor siempre estaba estudiando ensayos, escribiendo, hablando por teléfono, incluso una vez armando un rompecabezas...  
  
-Profesor, la ce...-pero nunca se espero encontrar al profesor sin camisa, presionado por un desordenadamente vestido Erik contra el escritorio, ambos besándose como si no hubiera mañana. El científico apenas abrió la puerta se quedo estático, Erik se aparto sorprendido y Hank cerro los ojos con fuerza pero no pudo evitar ver a Charles taparse la entrepierna antes de que la puerta se azote en su rostro.  
  
Joder, joder, joder... Hank se froto el rostro con las manos intentando borrar la imagen de su cabeza.   
  
-Mierda... creo que te vio en pelotas-escucho la voz de Erik, como un murmullo bajo, entre divertida y avergonzada. Pudo escuchar la respuesta de Charles fue un gruñido y algo más... pero no escucho. Hank decidió seguir caminando, lo mejor era buscar a Raven e intentar a olvidar eso. Si, si, mejor se iba a buscar a Raven. Apresuró el paso, esperando que la rubia no estuviera enojada y aceptara su compañía.   
  
**   
  
Charles intento hincar con el tenedor de plástico la comida de su plato y soltó un ligero bufido. Miró a Erik que se veía divertido observándole, el magnético era más resuelto, y se había limitado a tomar el pedazo de carne con la mano y morderlo. Pero claro, para él con esos dientes de tiburón era fácil, Charles dudaba poder verse bien haciendo eso (no entendía como Erik no parecía un animal, incluso se veía tan elegante como siempre), seguramente si él lo intentara terminaría con la boca llena de grasa.  
  
-Realmente no entiendo que hacemos aquí-protesto el inglés, tomando entre sus dedos una papa frita y llevándosela a la boca. Y no, no era que se quejara de estar con Erik, tampoco se quejaba de la comida... pero era raro. Estaban en su auto, es medio de la noche, estacionados en un parque, comiendo comida que habían comprado para llevar y renegando con la bandejita, el tenedor y el cuchillo de plástico. Esos utensilios eran un chiste...   
  
-Yo no te invite-dijo Erik, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. El telepata frunció el ceño, si, ahora recordaba que estaba molesto por que no había sido incluido en esos planes. Sintió la risa del polaco y la mano de Erik acomodándole el cabello, divertido de que estuviera molesto-Tu disidiste venir solo...  
  
-No fue exactamente así como paso-dijo el inglés, entrecerrando sus ojos azules. Se llevo otra papa a la boca, mientras miraba el parque escasamente iluminado. Debían ser como las once de la noche, y no le habían dicho a los chicos que salían... ojala no lo notaran, por que quizás hacían un desastre en la mansión al verse libre de sus “padres”-Yo iba a preguntarte que hacías, pensé que le pasaba algo al auto... y tu arrancaste sin preguntar-emitió un bufido, pero sonrió al escuchar la risa cristalina de Erik. Si, había sido divertido... el auto había salido a toda velocidad, al parecer su pareja era amante de las cosas de riesgo. Aun recordaba como la puerta le golpeo suavemente para empujarlo dentro del auto, Charles apenas alcanzo a acomodarse en el asiento antes de que Erik acelerara a todo lo que daba. Había sido prácticamente un secuestro, pero Charles se dejaría secuestrar por Erik cada vez que el polaco quisiera. Miro de reojo la hermosa sonrisa del magnético que parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad y supo que no importaba nada más... él estaba más feliz y cómodo que nunca, a pesar de que no pudiera estirarse tanto como quisiera, a pesar de que los cubiertos no sirvieran, a pesar de que la comida no era la mejor-Y... ¿por qué te estabas marchando?-preguntó, mirándole de reojo, después de todo ese había sido el motivo por el que se asomo al auto. Había escuchado a la mente de Erik planeando marcharse, lo había encontrado dentro de su auto a punto de arrancar y había temido que planeara irse para siempre.  
  
-Solo no tenía ganas de comer en la mansión.-la sonrisa de Erik se desvaneció al instante y sus ojos miraron con atención su propia comida. El telepata escucho un suspiro por parte del polaco.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?-la mano de Charles se dirigió a la rodilla del mayor, y la apretó ligeramente. Erik volteó el rostro, y Charles pudo mirar con atención esos ojos celestes, esas fuertes facciones que eran ligeramente iluminadas por la luz de la calle. Erik era tan hermoso, su mirada era tan transparente.  
  
-No es nada-el hombre había fruncido el ceño y luego apartado la vista. Charles le apretó la rodilla a conciencia y finalmente Erik bufo-. Ahora seguro todos saben que nosotros... tu sabes. Y todos saben que soy un omega, así que seguro andan pesando que te estoy prestado el culo o algo así-la voz de Erik sonaba enronquecida y molesta. Charles suspiró mentalmente, era obvio que Hank les hubiera descubierto en pleno acto era todo un tema. Al parecer Erik prefería que ellos siguieran siendo amantes encubiertos, era preferible un secreto a voces que una confirmación-. Solo no quería lidiar con eso, no con los chicos que son como... una familia. No quiero ver esos ojos de “eres un omega y nec...”  
  
-Nadie pensara eso-aseguro el telepata, su mano acarició con suavidad el muslo de su compañero, en un intento de reconfortarle. Sabía que todo era difícil para su pareja... tanto tiempo fingiendo ser un alfa, y en pocos meses todo se le había venido abajo. Le costaba aceptarse, y aún le costaba más que todos supieran lo que era.  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Erik con una sonrisa cínica y algo triste. Sus ojos fríos, como cada vez que tocaban ese tema, se clavaron en Charles-. Tu eres un alfa y yo un omega, se que todos creerán que soy tu zorra-las mandíbulas de Erik estaban tensas, se había olvidado por completo del momento relajado que habían tenido hasta hace poco.  
  
-Voy a exprimir el cerebro del que se atreva a pensarlo-Erik alzo ambas cejas asombrado, miro un momento a Charles fijo, como evaluandole y al ver esa expresión sería finalmente volvió a reír y se acomodo contra el respaldo. Su mano tomo unas papas para llevarlas a su delgada boca. Charles también sonrió y se giró para seguir mirando el parque y para continuar renegando con los malditos cubiertos.  
  
-¿Y tu por qué no estabas en la cena?-preguntó el polaco con curiosidad. Su idea había sido marcharse mientras todos estaban distraídos comiendo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Charles paseando por el jardín. Después de que Hank les descubriera en pleno acto cada uno se fue por su lado, y al parecer los dos decidieron faltar a la “cena familiar”.  
  
-No tenía ganas de estar cerca de Hank... me imagino que pasara toda la noche incomodo y su mente pensando cosas inadecuadas sobre mi pene, nosotros desnudos... no podrá mirarme sin pensar algo vergonzoso y...-Charles negó con la cabeza y sacudió la mano-No quiero lidiar con eso. Iba a bajar a comer más tarde, solo. Así estaba más tranquilo... y salí al jardín a caminar para distraerme-miró a Erik de reojo y sonrió ladino-. Y termine aquí, comiendo contigo, incomodo en el auto con estos utensilios que no funcionan...-Erik se rió y se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa coqueta bailaba en sus labios mientras mordía una papa frita.  
  
-Hubieras traído tu billetera y comíamos en un restaurante, no planeaba tener compañía-dijo el polaco mientras sus dientes cortaban un pedazo de carne, se veía divertido con la situación. Después de todo, sacar a Charles de su zona de confort era muy entretenido. Charles le miro divertido y se puso ligeramente de costado, una sonrisa coqueta dibujada en sus labios. Le gustaba coquetear con Erik, quizás por que por más que lo sedujera una y otra vez no era un terreno asegurado. Siempre se podía experimentar.  
  
-La próxima te invito a cenar yo, si quieres-le dijo, y vio como Erik le miraba, primero a los ojos y luego la boca. Él solo asentó la sonrisa y vio como una igual se dibujaba en los labios del mayor.   
  
-¿Es una cita?-preguntó entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. Charles dudo un momento, quería decir que si pero no estaba seguro de que Erik no se ofendiera por eso. Erik había dejado de sonreír para mirarle con curiosidad, al parecer estaba fascinado con la ligera incomodidad de Charles. Claro, el maldito amaba actuar como un alfa e incomodar a la gente. Charles ya había descubierto que Erik amaba verlo vulnerable.  _“Es lo que tu quieras”_ , respondió mentalmente, mirando atento a Erik.  
  
-Aunque claro, sea lo que sea... tendremos mejor vajilla-finalmente una risa retumbo en el auto, y Charles se le unió también, al ver que Erik se veía sumamente relajado. Adoraba cuando estaba así, tranquilo, disfrutando el momento. Siendo feliz.   
  
-Eres un niño malcriado, Charles-Erik se llevo su lata de gaseosa a la boca, y la termino de un trago largo. Charles miraba atento el movimiento de la nuez de adán, mientras el liquido bajaba. Cuando termino dejo la lata enfrente, y moviendo sus manos esta se partió al medio y luego empezó a desfigurarse de a poco. El metal de la lata se estiraba y retorcía de a momentos, como si estuviera fundiéndose, hasta que finalmente formo un tenedor y un cuchillo, brillosos como el aluminio, y con una forma peculiar, con un mango con bordes retorcidos... algo artístico según Charles. Erik los hizo flotar lentamente, hasta que quedaron frente a Charles-. Espero que esto cumpla sus expectativas, señorito-dijo divertido. Charles le miró y sonrió, tomando ambos cubiertos y finalmente cortando una porción de carne que se llevo con gusto a la boca-No quiero que luego andes diciendo que te secuestre a nuestra primera cita y te hice comer comida asquerosa con unos cubiertos horribles  
  
Ni bien tragó, el telepata sonrió, pensando que al parecer eso se había transformado en una improvisada cita, y con suerte pronto tendrían otra-Diré que fue perfecta...-su mano dejo el cuchillo a un lado luego de cortar varias porciones, y busco la mano de Erik para sujetarla y entrelazar sus dedos. Erik le sonreía, entre avergonzado y coqueto, ambos estaban experimentando con todo eso, que era nuevo y emocionante... y era imposible negar que causaba ansiedad, un cosquilleo en el estomago.  
  
Ni bien sus ojos se conectaron, Charles supo una cosa. Si, desde el principio Erik le gusta, desde el principio supo que estaban predestinados, desde que se conocieron lo quiso a su lado y de a poco noto que era un ser maravilloso e inteligente con quien era agradable estar, y no tardo en encariñarse... pero ahora, ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo amaba. Lo amaba con cada latido de su corazón, y era algo que nunca podría dejar de hacer. Él amaría a Erik por toda la eternidad, pasara lo que pasara, le reconociera o no; ya nunca podría arrancarlo de su corazón. Erik estaría en su vida para siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Esta ultima parte me salio medía cursi, me parece. En el momento me pareció adorable que estén así juntitos pero mientras lo releía lo dudaba mucho XD Pero bueno, ojala a ustedes si les haya gustado.
> 
> Este fic tendrá más de 20 capítulos, espero que no se les vuelva denso ni muy largo. Díganme que les pareció, besitos :3
> 
> Proximo capitulo: -¡¡No puedo esperar unos días, estoy caliente ahora!!-Erik estaba harto, ya odiaba tener celo cada cuatro meses... ¡Cada dos semanas era insoportable! Recién era el primer día y ya estaba lubricando, y casi había violado a Charles. Joder, ¿como iba a ser dentro de dos días? No quería volver a sentir esa necesidad insoportable de ser llenado, no quería quedarse encerrado dos días, sin entrenar. ¡Estaban en medio de una guerra, joder! No quería lidiar con sus hormonas justo ahora.
> 
> -No hay mucho más que hacer-aclaro Hank, intentando no pensar las palabras ajenas. Si Erik estaba caliente, sería tan fácil empujarlo contra la mesa de metal, bajar sus pantalones y jugar con su... “Deten tus pensamientos ahí, Hank”.


	12. Desesperación Hormonal

**  
DESESPERACIÓN HORMONAL**

  
  
Charles corría alrededor de la mansión, aún era temprano, al menos para los adolescentes que habitaban allí. Su reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, y el sol alumbraba gracilmente todo el lugar. Estaba tranquilo, relajado. Sabía que en un par de horas debería ir a entrenar con sus “alumnos”, pero realmente disfrutaba sus horas solas, donde podía correr, sus pensamientos se ordenaban y realmente solo importaba un paso delante del otro. El deporte servía para calmar sus tensiones, él era un firme creyente de que debía tener tanto la mente como el cuerpo sano, así que realmente le había agarrado el gusto a entrenar.   
  
En un pasado eso también le ayudaba a olvidar pensar. Si, era un hombre que disfrutaba de su libertad, disfrutaba de coquetear, disfruto de parejas esporádicas... pero siempre tuvo esa duda de si conocería a su omega o no, y nunca pudo disfrutar de entregarse por completo a una relación por esa razón. Ahora estaba en medio de esta “relación” a la que quería entregarse por completo, pero resultaba que su pareja era sumamente compleja. Correr en estos momentos le ayudaba a alejar las dudas de su mente, las dudas sobre si todo esto resultaría o no. Se suponía que si, estaban predestinados... pero Erik era tan particular, que nada estaba tallado en piedra.  
  
Estaba girando en una de las esquinas de la mansión, cuando sintió una fuerza sumamente fuerte atraerle desde un costado. Aunque al principio intento mantener su posición, ni bien notó que era su reloj él que le jalaba, se dejo llevar y termino entre los brazos de un ansioso Erik. Oh, Erik le había atraído en medio del patio, al aire libre... en plena luz del día. Sonrió solo un momento antes de que esos labios comenzaran a besarle con mucha hambre, necesidad... lujuria. Charles no dudo en corresponder, abrazándole y atrayendolo a su cuerpo. Al parecer Erik estaba ansioso, por la forma en la que devoraba su boca, por la forma en la que presionaba su lengua y degustaba su interior...  
  
Se apretó contra él, presionándole contra la pared y... oh, Erik estaba sumamente duro. Gimió de gusto al encontrarle así y se aparto un poco para sonreír-”Buen día”, mi amigo...-le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, pero el magnético ni le respondió solo suspiro de placer y volvió a jalarle desde la ropa, demandante, para poder continuar con el beso.  
  
Charles estaba algo sorprendido por tanta efusividad, tan repentina. Se froto un poco contra él, sintiendo su propia erección despertar. Este día prometía ser muy bueno. Erik sollozo de placer y abrió sus piernas, Charles no dudo en llevar su mano hacía el bulto que cubrían esos pantalones y le masajeo ligeramente. El omega vibro de gusto, y se arqueo, abriendo más las piernas y dejandole completa libertad al telepata.  _“Sigue, sigue... por favor Charles...”_  
  
El pantalón se abrió solo, y la virilidad dio un salto, aun cubierto por los bóxer. Charles le lamió los labios con una sonrisa juguetona, pero Erik rápidamente busco chupar esa lengua, exigiéndole que la metiera dentro de su boca. El inglés estaba algo impresionado por la desesperación del mayor, pero no se hizo de rogar, le recorrió la boca, y su mano comenzó a acariciarle sobre el bóxer. Le fricciono ligeramente, comenzando a masturbarle a pesar de la tela. Le presiono un poco, le masajeo... jugo con la humedad del glande, que había hecho que el bóxer se pegara a su piel. Erik respiraba agitado, estaba sonrojado, y respondía al beso como podía. Charles se sorprendía de que pudiera estar teniendo todo el control. Erik parecía realmente entregado, ido por el placer, con la mente en blanca por el deseo...  _“Tócame.. tócame... dios... estoy ardiendo...”_  
  
-Oh Dios...-finalmente la boca de Erik se aparto de la suya, el mayor se arqueo hacía atrás, sus manos arañaron a Charles y... _“jodersiiiimidios”_... y se vino. El telepata parpadeo confundido. Eso había sido... sumamente rápido. Erik se había venido sin que le quitara los pantalones incluso. Charles parpadeo un par de veces, mientras miraba a su pareja intentar recuperar el aliento. Cuando los ojos de Erik chocaron con los suyos, y el magnético noto la mirada de sorpresa del menor se sonrojo por completo, y aparto a Charles. El telepata no alcanzo a decir nada, Erik se había girado y se había marchado tan rápido como pudo, tan rápido como llego.  
  
Charles se quedo parado en medio del patio, sorprendido, confundido y jodidamente duro. ¿Que carajos había sido eso? Miro la carpa que formaban sus yogins, imposible de disimular su excitación. Se sintió algo patético, para variar. ¿Acaso eso significaba su vida con Erik? ¿Erecciones inconclusas? Suspiró, metiendo su mano en sus pantalones para acomodar su pene y que se disimule su bulto. Luego de eso comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia.   
  
**  
  
Hank se cubrió la nariz ligeramente, y cerró los ojos con algo de pesades. No necesitaba que le saludaran para saber quien era. El aroma aun era débil, pero él con sus sensibles sentidos ya lo había detectado. Dejo el microscopio a un lado, y se giró para mirar a un molesto Erik que entraba al laboratorio y se detenía enfrente suyo. Hank le evaluó con la mirada rápidamente, tenía el rostro sonrojado, y se notaba que estaba jodidamente molesto.  
  
-Buen dia, Erik-saludo con cortesía, acomodándose los lentes. Intentaba respirar lo menos posible, después de todo le costaba controlar un poco sus instintos. Aún más cuando estaban a solas.   
  
-No son para nada buenos-protestó, mirándole molesto. Hank suspiro ¿que acaso era su culpa que él estuviera en celo? Pero no dijo nada, después de todo Erik daba algo de miedo, a pesar de ser un omega, parecía un alfa completamente rudo y dominante. El magnético había desviado la mirada, tenía el rostro tenso... al parecer todo esto le molestaba. El científico suponía que debía ser molesto, pero no había mucho que hacer. Así era la naturaleza, a Erik le había tocado ser así. Imaginaba que tanto celo no era solo por las hormonas, sino por tener a Charles cerca, a su edad su cuerpo le pedía unirse con su pareja que estaba tan cerca-¿Ya lo sentiste, verdad?-Erik volvió a mirarle con una mirada completamente gélida, y Hank se sonrojo un poco pero asintió, bajando el rostro-No entiendo... acabo de tener un celo hace dos semanas... no puedo... ¿que es esto?-protesto Erik, poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro y empujando su cabello hacía atrás.  
  
No entendía que carajos pasaba, esa mañana se había despertado caliente, de nuevo, y húmedo... y supo que era el inicio de un nuevo celo. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo ni contenerse, había estado yendo al laboratorio para pedirle alguna explicación al científico, y el aroma de Charles le había llegado.. oh, el delicioso aroma de Charles, mezclado con su transpiración. Había sido la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera olido en su vida, y no había podido contenerse, le había ido a buscar. Y dios, prácticamente le había violado, le había saltado encima. Se había venido en cuestión de segundos, como si fuera un jovencito precoz. ¡Dios! Volvió a cubrirse el rostro abatido, avergonzado. Aun recordaba los ojos de incredulidad de Charles cuando lo vio correrse tan rápido. ¡Que vergüenza, joder! Pero no había podido contenerse, el aroma del telepata le había llevado al delirio, y estaba jodidamente excitado y necesitado... y solo había querido correrse, para que luego Charles volviera a tocarle de nuevo y correrse de nuevo y... y luego ir a su cuarto y volver a iniciar, sentir a Charles tocarle en cada sector, y venirse una y otra y otra vez hasta que la cama solo sea un charco de semen. Hasta que su trasero solo escurra el semen de Ch...  
  
¡Oh, joder! Se tiro el cabello con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa. Cuando miro a Hank vio que este se cubría la nariz tan disimuladamente como podía. Eso le jodió aun más, no quería apestar a zorra necesitada-¡¿Que carajos me esta pasando?!-exigió saber, y vio a Hank acomodarse en la silla, ordenar sus lentes, y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.  
  
-Seguramente tu cuerpo aun esta depurando esa cantidad de hormonas que ingeriste, fueron tres años Erik-intento tranquilizar el científico, aunque a decir verdad necesitaba de algunos estudios para constatar eso. Pero era lo más normal a pensar, ya lo habían estudiado antes, Erik no era el primer caso de omegas que se sobredocificaba con eso, aunque Hank nunca vio a alguien que lo hiciera durante tanto tiempo. Oh, bueno excepto ese caso que estudio de la omega que se dosifico durante 23 meses. Si, luego había tenido un caos hormonal. Hank le miro, más allá de los celos recurrentes, Erik parecía completamente saludable-es normal que...  
  
-¡Normal ni una mierda! ¡No puedo estar teniendo celos a cada rato!-protesto el magnético, y las cosas de metal vibraron ligeramente. Hank le miro molesto, no quería desastres en su laboratorio. Suspiro, levantándose y yendo a buscar una jeringa. Lo mejor sería estudiar esto, para ver si había alguna forma de frenarlo-Tienes que hacer algo, ¿no puedo tomar algo para que se detenga? ¡Es fastidioso!  
  
-Déjame sacarte sangre, haré algunos estudios.-dijo, acercándose con la jeringa en mano hacía Erik, que le miro con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer esa no era la respuesta que pretendía conseguir-Erik-Hank intento ser tan comprensible como podía... por eso no quiso terminar medicina, liar con las personas a veces era complicado-Tienes suerte de que sea solo esto, podía haber afectado tu cuerpo, tus poderes.. ¡fueron tres años de hormonas! Prácticamente podríamos decir que tu cuerpo sufre de abstinencia hormonal, como si fueras un adicto ¿entiendes? Tiene que limpiarse, tres años no se eliminan tan rápidamente-Erik solo le miraba fastidiado mientras le escuchaba. Si, no era la respuesta que quería, pero Hank tenía que explicarle eso, esperando que le entendiera, de verdad. Extendió su mano, y automáticamente Erik le entrego su brazo. El científico limpio la zona de su antebrazo con una gasa y luego le dio unos golpesitos, antes de, sin mucho preámbulo clavarle la aguja. Erik ni siquiera se inmuto, durante su niñez tuvo que acostumbrarse a que experimentaran de muchísimas formas... que le sacaran sangre era lo más normal y tranquilo-Estudiare tu sangre, veré si podemos hacer algo... pero llevara unos días, tengo que ver que com...  
  
-¡¡No puedo esperar unos días, estoy caliente ahora!!-Erik estaba harto, ya odiaba tener celo cada cuatro meses... ¡Cada dos semanas era insoportable! Recién era el primer día y ya estaba lubricando, y casi había violado a Charles. Joder, ¿como iba a ser dentro de dos días? No quería volver a sentir esa necesidad insoportable de ser llenado, no quería quedarse encerrado dos días, sin entrenar. ¡Estaban en medio de una guerra, joder! No quería lidiar con sus hormonas justo ahora.  
  
-No hay mucho más que hacer-aclaro Hank, intentando no pensar las palabras ajenas. Si Erik estaba caliente, sería tan fácil empujarlo contra la mesa de metal, bajar sus pantalones y...  _“Deten tus pensamientos ahí, Hank”_. El científico dio un respingo asustado al escuchar la voz de Charles en su cabeza. Se sonrojó aunque el profesor no estaba ni en la misma habitación, y termino de sacar la sangre de Erik y se aparto sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. “ _Perdon_ ” dijo mentalmente, y solo obtuvo un gruñido de respuesta. Joder, joder, joder... El profesor Xavier iba a matarle. Se giro para guardar la muestra de sangre, mientras pensaba como iba a hacerle frente.  
  
-Dame más inhibidores entonces-las palabras de Erik le interrumpieron y se giro a mirarle. Frunció el ceño, dudoso, pero luego negó con la cabeza. No, eso no era buena idea.   
  
-Se pasara más rápido si no los tomas...-intento explicarle, pero ya debería haber entendido que razonar con el terco Erik Lehnsherr no era posible. Solo se gano una mirada de fastidio y un bufido. Hank se recordó que debía tener paciencia, principalmente por que Charles andaba cerca.  
  
-No me importa, los necesito Hank... es insoportable...-escucho la voz de ruego de Erik y decidió que lo mejor era aflojar. Después de todo, realmente debía ser insoportable si le estaba rogando por un par de pastillas. Volvió a mirar a Erik, que se estaba masajeando las sien y finalmente suspiro y asintió. Fue a buscar algunos inhibidores, sabía que había dejado algunos en algún lado. La vez que mando a Raven a comprarlos había pedido varios, aunque luego solo le dio algunos a Erik, los otros los tenía pensados para experimentar. Hurgo en algunos cajones y extrajo una tirita. La corto, dejando solo dos pastillas.   
  
-Te daré solo dos, tómalos día de por medio-ni bien termino la frase se giró a mirarle con seriedad. Quería que se lo tomara en serio. Al parecer Erik no había respondido nada por que estaba sorprendido, esperando que fuera una broma. Pero ni bien vio que realmente le daba dos pastillas, se vio molesto de nuevo-Hazme caso Erik...-advirtió el científico.  
  
-¿Dos? ¡Estas loco!-Erik había comenzado a verse ligeramente colérico. Hank le dejo las pastillas en las manos, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Por más que Erik le estuviera fulminando con la mirada-¡No puedes darme solo dos! ¡No me harán nada!-las cosas de metal volvieron a temblar ligeramente, pero Hank solo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. No podía ceder. Bajo el rostro para no mirarle.  
  
-No, te calmaran lo suficiente...-aclaro, pero solo escucho un bufido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta tenía la mano de Erik sujetando su guardapolvo con fuerza. Hank abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había esperado que Erik se pusiera violento. Le miro sorprendido, pero solo se encontró con los ojos afligidos de Erik, nunca espero verlo así. Lo sintió quejarse, y luego se le había apoyado, la frente de Erik estaba apoyada en su hombro y Hank pudo sentir más de cerca su aroma. Mierda, mierda, mierda...que Charles no anduviera cerca si no iba a matarlo si descubría que el aroma de Erik le estaba gustando, gustando mucho.  
  
-Tu no entiendes Hank, no sabes lo que es ser esto, lo horrible que es... estar tan caliente, necesitado... es tan horrible...-Hank cerro los ojos con pesadez. No, no quería pensarlo, no quería imaginarlo. No quería olerlo. Su mano voló a la cintura de Erik, aunque no supo bien si para apartarlo o para acercarlo.. pero antes de decidirse escucho un nuevo gruñido en su mente “ _Contrólate Hank._ ”. Era obvio que esa voz se esforzaba por sonar tranquilizadora, pero de todas formas sonaba sumamente amenazante. Como pudo el científico empezó a alejar un poco a Erik, no le apetecía que su cerebro fuera asfixiado por una fuerza externa. Cuando le aparto, le escucho bufar y negar con la cabeza. De pronto Erik se había apartado solo, como arrepentido y molesto consigo mismo.-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es humillante...  
  
-Es solo la naturaleza, Erik, es normal-dijo para que no se sintiera afligido, aunque no quiso mirarle. No quería que notara que se había sonrojado un poco...  
  
-Es horrible. Si hubiera una forma, cualquiera, de ser un alfa...-Erik bufo, miro las pastillas en su mano y le miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Solo me darás dos, verdad?-Hank aun sin mirarle asintió, y sintió al hombre bufar, antes de que todo temblara. Erik gruño, y la puerta de metal se abrió sola, antes de que el magnético se fuera colérico hacía afuera. Cuando salio, echando fuego, la puerta se cerro innecesariamente fuerte y Hank se quejo ante el estridente sonido. Bueno, por lo menos Erik no le había pegado, y Charles no le había aniquilado el cerebro.   
  
**  
  
Charles ni bien escucho a Erik irse del laboratorio dejo en paz la mente del científico. Había estado caminando hacía el baño cuando le llegaron las proyecciones coléricas de Erik. Había comenzado a caminar más despacio, olvidándose del asunto que tenía que atender en la ducha y prefirió escuchar la conversación ajena. ¿Así que eso era lo que había pasado? ¿Erik había entrado de nuevo en celo y por eso..? Charles sonrió al percatarse de que su aroma había hecho que Erik se descontrolara y se corriera tan sumamente rápido. Oh, si hubiera notado que era un celo le hubiera continuado acariciando al instante. Había sido un tonto... pero es que no había podido olerlo, quizás por que aún era muy débil.   
  
Estaba atento a las palabras de Hank, a sus pensamientos. Prefería leer la mente del científico, ya había aprendido que leer la de Erik no siempre era buena idea, más si estaba en celo. De pronto sintió la descarga del científico al escuchar que el judío estaba caliente. Sintió su sangre hervir... Hank realmente estaba imaginándose follar a su omega. ¡Follarse a su omega! Tuvo la fuerte necesidad de ir al laboratorio y golpearle, ¿por que carajos estaba pensando así sobre Erik? Estuvo tentado a asfixiar su mente, pero respiro hondo para controlarse. No pudo evitar mandarle una advertencia mental, no quería que siguiera imaginando eso. Nadie debería pensar así sobre Erik, nadie debía imaginarse su trasero, o como debía follarlo. La advertencia fue sumamente fuerte, no pudo evitarlo. Estaba sumamente jodido. Noto el miedo de Hank al instante, y como el chico desechaba cualquier pensamiento...  
  
Sabía que Hank aun era joven, y hormonal... pero él no podía controlarse, no le agradaba para nada. Su mente volvió a gritar cuando vio a Erik recargarse en Hank. Dios, debería entrar allí, sacar a su omega y llevárselo a su habitación... y follarlo, follarlo tan duro que no volvería a tocar a otro hombre en toda su vida. Si, eso debería hacer. La sangre le hervía, y noto que la vena de su garganta se estaba marcando por la tensión de su cuerpo. Respiro hondo, mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Hank sobre controlarse, sobre apartar su mano de la cadera. La mente de Charles volvió a gritar al saber que Hank le estaba tocando también, le mando una nueva advertencia, y noto como el científico lo aparto al instante.  
  
Charles estaba jodidamente molesto. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cabreado, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Estaba completamente celoso, estaba sumamente molesto... sabía que debía calmarse. Suspiro de alivio cuando noto que Erik se marchaba, y se contuvo para no ir detrás de él y follarle. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que tener paciencia... respiro hondo varias veces, mientras comenzaba a caminar rígido hacía el baño. Si, necesitaba una ducha, para distraerse, para sacarse la bronca. Estaba tan celoso, tan tenso... quería sumergirse un rato en agua y relajarse. Sabía que no podía hacer más que eso, cuando volviera a mirar a Erik de frente tenía que estar tranquilo para no hacerle una marca en medio del cuello.  
  
Pero antes decidió meterse al laboratorio de Hank, el chico aun estaba pensando incoherencias por el aroma que había invadido su santuario. Por más que intentara contenerse sus instintos bajos le hacían sentirse caliente. El chico abrió grande sus celestes ojos al ver a Charles entrar, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza-Charles, de verdad lo sien...  
  
-Hank, te juro que si vuelves a pensar en tocar a Erik de alguna forma inapropiada aplastare tu cerebro hasta que no seas capas ni de ir al baño por tu propia cuenta-le gruño, aun molesto de solo recordar que Hank realmente había pensado en bajarle los pantalones a Erik y jugar con ese terreno que él aun ni había podido explorar. Los ojos azules se veían intimidantes y Hank trago saliva nervioso antes de asentir. No quería mirarle, últimamente cada vez que se encontraba con Charles era un momento incomo...-¡Y deja de pensar que habernos visto ese día es como haber encontrado a tus padres en pleno acto, por favor, Hank!-Charles le miro con pena y molestia al mismo tiempo, para ser tan listo Hank tenía algunos pensamientos idiotas.  
  
-Pero es que tu y Erik son como los padres en est...  
  
-No tuviste recato en pensar en manosear a uno de tus padres hace un momento-dijo en un murmullo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos. Hank se encogió un poco, y su pálido rostro tomo un tono bordos. Charles suspiro, al notar los pensamientos de pena que embriagaron al chico, pero decidió que ya que no iba a golpearle, y aun estaba enojado, iba a torturarle un poco más-. Aparte, no sé que te sorprende tanto... tu madre es una omega, debe tener celos cada cuatro meses y seguro te padre le hace mucho más de lo que llegaste a ver. Incluso más de lo que pensabas hacerle a mi omega hace un momento...-Charles arrugo la nariz al ver las imágenes que comenzaban a crearse en la cabeza del menor.  
  
-¡Oh, Charles, no debiste decirme eso!-dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Charles le sonrió con algo de maldad, la mente de Hank no dejaba de pensar en cosas inadecuadas sobre sus padres y eso le revolvía el estomago. No era tonto, sabía que sus padres debían hacerlo, ¡pero no quería imaginarlo!-Agsh, Charles por favor solo...-el telepata suspiro, después de todo era un ser compasivo y tampoco disfrutaba de sus proyecciones.  
  
Se llevo la mano a la frente y tranquilizo la mente ajena, y luego rodó los ojos al ver la cara de alivio-Solo no vuelvas... no vuelvas a pensar algo así de Erik-le gruño, antes de girarse para marcharse de ese lugar.  
  
Una vez que se quedo solo el científico se levanto, y camino hacía un mueble, buscando un perfume y echándolo para tapar el aroma del omega. Realmente no quería olfatearle y volver a pensar alguna tontera, Charles había sido amable, cualquier otro alfa le habría pulverizado. Luego camino hacía la mesa y miro la muestra se sangre que Erik le había dado. Al instante miro la muestra de sangre con la que había estado trabajando, la muestra de Raven. Frunció el ceño mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Aun recordaba las palabras de Erik “Si hubiera una forma, cualquiera, de ser un alfa...”. Hank parpadeo, buscando rápidamente otro microscopio para poder estudiar la sangre del omega. De pronto su mente se había llenado de ecuaciones químicas, y posibles combinaciones.  
  
Lo que había dicho Erik había despertado un sin fin de pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Y que tal si sí se podía? Esa inyección que estaba trabajando para Raven y para él... ¿podría ser..?  
  
  
**  
  
  
Mientras tanto, Charles subió hacía el baño donde había una tina, y la preparo. Cuando se sumergió en el agua tibia suspiro de placer. Se quedo allí, en silencio, calmando sus pensamientos, sus emociones. Tenía que ser paciente, lo sabía. Realmente le había molestado pensar en Erik siendo tocado por alguien más, él no era celoso, pero con Erik todo era distinto. Aún más cuando todavía no podía marcarlos como suyo...   
  
Se hundió en la tina casi hasta sus labios, su mano bajo suavemente hacía su virilidad, y comenzó a acariciarla mientras su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes de su pareja, lujurioso, entregado; su interior lubricado y tibio. Gruño de gusto, dejándose llevar por la fantasía, acariciándose para poder calmar el deseo que le daba saber a Erik en celo y las ganas de poseerlo. Salio casi veinte minutos después, con su humor simpático de siempre, relajado, aliviado. Tenía que seguir pensando en positivo, su omega se había vuelto loco por su aroma. Sonrió de gusto, mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Ese día iba a ser largo, tenía que ir a entrenar con los chicos.   
  
**  
  
Al día siguiente, luego del entrenamiento Erik y Charles se juntaron a jugar al ajedrez. Erik estaba con los inhibidores, así que su aroma casi ni se notaba, y él estaba bastante tranquilo. Ese día había sido muy fructífero durante el entrenamiento y ahora estaban relajados. Habían mantenido una charla amena, mientras bebían vino. Acomodaron las piezas con tranquilidad, mientras hablaban de los entrenamientos y como iban avanzando los muchachos. Ambos disfrutaban de esas conversaciones, de los avances en las mutaciones, en las posibilidades... era un tema que a ambos les apasionaba.   
  
Luego de media hora, Erik se mordió el labio, sabía que debería estar mirando atentamente el tablero, pero cada tanto sus ojos se desviaban a Charles, quien si miraba concentrado el juego. El telepata tenía una atractiva expresión de concentración, y Erik no podía dejar de mirar esos labios demasiado rojos. Tenía ganas de besarlo. Desde hace unos momentos el aroma del inglés estaba llegandole, y le resultaba delicioso. Sentía la boca aguada, y podía presentir que sus inhibidores estaban dejando de hacer efecto. Y Hank no querría darle más. Charles alzo sus ojos azules y le miro, dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y carraspeo-Es tu turno, Erik.-susurro y la mirada celeste finalmente bajo al tablero. ¿Qué..? ¿Que había movido? Miro atento las fichas, y frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Ese alfil había estado siempre ahí? ¿O acaso el caballo era el que...? No, no, definitivamente el alfil no estaba antes allí. Miro su propio caballo, y sin pensarlo demasiado lo movió, quito el alfil de Charles, y coloco su caballo un casillero más adelante. Bien, el alfil ya no era una amenaza. Cuando se volvió a recostar en el sofá, noto la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Charles, y como el ingles se inclinaba a mover su caballo, haciéndole jaque... ¿jaque mate?  
  
Parpadeo desconcertado, mirando rápidamente las fichas, intentando encontrar una salida, no podía ser jaque mate, no podía. Respiro profundo, para calmarse, para pensar... ni bien el aire ingreso a sus pulmones, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. Que delicioso aroma... tan fuerte y masculino. Disimuladamente llevo su mano a su nariz y volteo el rostro, intentando ignorar como su sangre viajaba hacía su miembro y su entrada se mojaba un poco.   
  
-Felicidades, Charles, excelente partida-dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados. No quería mirarle, no quería hacerlo por que querría besar esos labios rojos, quería comer esa boca que besaba tan bien. Querría...  
  
-Mi amigo, siento contradecirte, pero aun tienes movimientos posibles-Erik finalmente abrió sus ojos y miro las piezas, intentando concentrarse. No, no tenía como matar al caballo, ni tampoco podía mover a su rey por que la torre lo amenazaba, y del otro lado el otro alfil también... lo único que podía mover era un jodido peón que... Un jodido peón que si lo movía bloqueaba el caballo de Charles. Chasqueo la lengua y efectuó el movimiento, pero luego detuvo a Charles cuando estaba por mover la suya.  
  
-No, realmente no puedo concentrarme. Detengamos el partido aquí y.. mañana por la noche lo seguimos-dijo, se levanto, tomando el abrigo que había dejado prolijamente doblado en el apoyabrazos del sofá. Charles no quitaba sus ojos de encima del hombre, y se llevo la mano a la boca, acariciando con su nudillo sus labios.  
  
-¿Te sientes indispuesto, Erik?-pregunto con un tono suave. El aroma de su amigo le estaba llegando, desde hacía un rato había notado que ese aroma se notaba cada vez más y más. El mayor se giro a mirarle y alzo una ceja, al parecer molesto con la pregunta. Charles carraspeo-Yo tampoco puedo concentrarme si te soy sincero, mi amigo-Charles tomo su copa de vino y le dio un sorbo, bajo la atenta mirada de Erik.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te desconcentra, Charles?-Erik había dejado el abrigo a un lado y se había cruzado de brazos mirando desafiante a su compañero. Esto era un ligero dejavu de la vez que Charles le beso por primera vez. Vio al telepata sonreír y bajar la mirada algo nervioso, aunque luego volvió a retomar la compostura.  
  
-Obviamente tu, mi amigo-el telepata sabía que se la estaba jugando en grande. Pero si no empezaba a presionar, la cosa entre ellos marcharía lentamente. La guerra se aproximaba y nadie sabía lo que podía pasar, y nada garantizaba que Erik se quedara con él luego de cumplir su objetivo. Él tenía que darle una razón a Erik para quedarse, algo más fuerte que la causa mutante. Vio a Erik apretar su mandíbula y sus ojos arder en llamas, pero decidió arriesgarse-Tu aroma ha invadido toda la habitación, y es exquisito... y embriagante-Charles dejo la copa a un lado y miro atentamente a Erik, que ahora también apretaba los puños. El ingles le estudio con la mirada, su corazón latía rápido... Erik siempre tenía ese efecto en él: ponerle tan nervioso como nadie más lo hacía.  
  
Erik le fulmino con la mirada, no le gradaba que Charles hablara de su aroma, odiaba saberse un omega-Mejor cállate, Charles-dijo ronco Erik, girándose para marcharse, sabiendo que debía irse si no quería pelear con el telepata. Pero cuando llego a la puerta se giro-¿Te crees, Charles, que por que alagues mi aroma me comportare como uno de esos tontos omegas que se abren de piernas para que les atiendan? ¿En serio crees que soy así, Charles?-Le miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y apretó los labios al ver a Charles sonreír y bajar la mirada. ¿En serio pensaba eso? De pronto se le lleno de angustia el corazón, debía macharse de allí, por lo menos hasta que sus hormonas se calmaran. Volvió a girarse para irse, pero cuando estaba caminando se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Charles.  
  
-Se que no eres así, Erik. Ni me interesa que lo seas...-Charles dejo la copa a un lado, y se levanto. Miro a Erik desde su lugar, y le sonrió con calma-No es solo tu aroma lo que me llama, es que eres un hombre asombroso.-dijo, y se acero lentamente unos pasos. Erik le miraba estudiandole, aunque aun se veía molesto. Charles llego hasta quedar frente suyo, y se mordió el labio inferior-Y olerte así... solo es un plus... tengo tantos deseos por atenderte, Erik...  
  
-No vas a follarme, Charles-dijo con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos. Charles había usado un tono de necesidad que había hecho que su interior se estremeciera de gusto, y él se humedeciera un poco.  
  
-No quiero hacerlo, Erik...-aprovecho que Erik no le miraba y termino de acercarse, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia. Cuando los ojos celestes se abrieron, estaban frente a frente, sus narices casi se rozaban. Charles aun mantenía su expresión de relajación, de calma. Suspiro contra los delgados labios ajenos y aspiro muy suavemente, dejando que sus pulmones se llenen de ese aroma tan afrodisíaco-Solo déjame calmarte... Déjame atenderte...-la lengua del telepata salio a lamer con delicadez la boca ajena, y sintió a Erik suspira y temblar ligeramente. Pero no se movió, se había mantenido en su lugar.  
  
-¿Que pretendes?-pregunto, aun desconfiado, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Charles le sonrió y volvió a delinear sus labios con la lengua, mientras lentamente su mano se apoderaba de la nuca ajena para acercarle. Con Erik tenía que ir con calma, para que no se le escapara de las manos. Le tironeo el cabello de la nuca con suavidad, y sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre al sentir que Erik gemía bajito.   
  
-Darte placer-aseguro, y unió sus bocas en un beso ansioso, que calmo un poco sus ganas de tirarse encima de Erik. El omega gimió de gusto, pegándose a Charles cuando sintió que el menor sujetaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos. No sabía si dejarse arrastrar o no, Charles hasta ahora había demostrado ser completamente confiable ¿debía confiar sobre esto también? No sabía la respuesta, pero ya no aguantaba más... no cuando Charles le besaba de esa forma tan deliciosa, apoderándose de su boca por completo. Sus manos volaron al cabello ajeno, atrayendolo desde la nuca, acariciando el suave pelo oscuro. Charles le ronroneo en respuesta, mientras las manos del telepata acariciaban su espalda, desacomodaron un poco su camisa, para tocar esa piel caliente directamente. Erik gimió y se arqueo hacía atrás, cortando el beso y estirando su cuello.  
  
Charles no fue lento, enterró su nariz en su cuello, para poder olfatearle. Lamió con suavidad la caliente piel, que sabía mucho mejor de lo que olía. Erik era tan delicioso. Los gemidos del omega llenaron sus oídos. El magnético se estaba derritiendo al sentir a Charles besando su cuello, con pasión, con posesión. Su respiración se había agitado y su pene se había endurecido casi por completo, presionándose contra su pantalón. Charles le hacía sentir mas necesitado aun, pero era tan sumamente placentero. Sus piernas parecían querer flaquear, mientras sentía como su yugular parecía querer ser succionada por el menor.  
  
El magnético dio unos pasos atrás, tambaleante, realmente sentía que iba a flaquear. Su entrada había comenzado a lubricar, y lo único que realmente quería hacer era abrirse de piernas y dejar que Charles le follara. Pero claro, eso no estaba en sus planes. Finalmente, tanteando, se choco con una pequeña pero alta mesa circular, donde había un velador. Se acomodo, apoyándose en esta, y clavando sus manos contra el mármol del mueble. Sus dedos crispaban, mientras el se mantenía con el cuello extendido y los ojos firmemente cerrados. Charles había empezado a decender con sus besos, llegando hasta el cuello de su remera, lamiendo a su alrededor, haciendo que ante el mínimo contacto con esa húmeda lengua su piel se erice de gusto.  
  
Tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir. Tenía que contenerse para no sentarse en la mesa y abrir sus piernas por completo, quería rogarle por que le folle. Pero no, él no era una zorra omega. Gimoteo al sentir la nariz de Charles olfatear sobre sus pectorales, le tironeo el cabello a forma de regaño-No olfatees...-protesto, y Charles solo emitió un sonido de aceptación, luego continuo bajando. Su remera fue levantada por las blancas manos del inglés, y Erik solo pudo tensar su cuerpo.  
  
El telepata se deleito acariciando esos abdominales, el cuerpo de Erik era exquisito, tan masculino y marcado. Tan... alfa. Había comenzado a inclinarse, cada vez más, hasta que termino casi arrodillado. Su lengua comenzó a delinear los marcados abdominales, se enterró en el ombligo, de Erik y jadeo de gusto al sentir al omega arquearse, gemir. Un bulto choco contra su garganta... Oh, Erik estaba jodidamente duro. Siguió jugando con su ombligo, mordisqueando la suave piel, pasando su lengua por los rizos cobrizos. Termino de arrodillarse, haciéndose lugar entre las piernas de Erik, le desabotono el pantalón con lentitud, y sitio la bragueta bajarse sola... su pareja estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa. Charles no tuvo vergüenza de enterrar su nariz contra el bulto ajeno, aspiro sobre la tela del boxer, sintiendo ese exquisito aroma. La virilidad de Erik estaba durisima, hinchada... con solo bajar un poco el boxer esa erección se libero de un salto. Termino de quitarle la ropa en rápidos movimientos y se aparto lo suficiente para mirarle. Erik tenía una virilidad... inmensa. El telepata se lamió los labios, ansioso. Su garganta se había hecho agua, y solo quería tener ese pene atorado en la garganta. Era una hermosa verga, circuncidada, con el glande sonrojado e hinchado, las venas marcadas. Era el pene más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, el pene de un jodido alfa... pero no, era el pene de su pareja, de su omega, que seguramente estaba empapado en su entrada, y seguramente dejaría un charco de lubricación sobre el marmol. Dios, su exquisito y exótico omega, tan viril, tan masculino y poderoso.   
  
Charles no podía contenerse, se sentía él como el omega hambriento por ser llenado. Quería tener esa virilidad ocupando toda su boca, pero también quería enterrar sus dedos en la viciosa entrada de su pareja. Quería follarle el culo con los dedos, mientras se la mamaba. Acalorado se quito la camisa por sobre la cabeza, y luego saco su rojiza lengua y lamió toda la extensión de ese pene, disfrutando del sabor salado..  
  
-Oh dios...-Erik volvía arquearse, y sus manos se apretaban más contra la mesa, sus nudillos completamente blancos de tanta presión que hacía. No podía abrir los ojos, no al sentir tanto placer, no al sentirse tan necesitado. Sus piernas se habían abierto sin reservas, dejando que el menor se acomode entre ellas, dejandole a Charles completo acceso a su sexo. Tembló entero, soltó un jadeo entrecortado, al sentir la cálida boca de Charles rodear su virilidad-D-dios... oh mi dios... es tan cálido...-su mano voló al cabello del menor, para tironearselo suavemente, para empujarle con sutileza, queriendo que esa boca lo tragara por completo. Se obligo a abrir los ojos, como pudo, y casi se viene ante la imagen que tenía enfrente: Charles, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Las pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y la boca roja besaba su pene como si fuera un delicioso manjar. Sus ojos eran un océano de lujuria, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Erik apenas podía mantener sus parpados abiertos, pero lo hacía para tampoco despegar sus ojos de los de Charles. Sentía su rostro acalorado, y su boca hecha agua, prácticamente podía babear de placer. Charles, el jodido Charles Xavier se la estaba mamando. Sintió el ronroneo de placer que daba el alfa mientras su boca avanzaba hasta tragarse casi por completo su virilidad. Erik gimió, y no pudo evitar embestir contra su boca, haciendo que su pene raspara contra la garganta ajena. “ _Tragatela entera... oh si..._ ”  
  
Charles se aparto, tosiendo, pero al instante sonrió... sonrió de una manera que debía ser pecado, y se relamió los labios con ansiedad. Segundos después esa boca volvía a rodearle, y moverse sobre su verga con suma maestría-Oh Charles... eres...- _”eres genial, Charles... si... si... estoy tan necesitado..._ ”. El telepata se bajo la bragueta, sin aguantarse, Erik parecía una película porno en su cabeza con todos los gemidos y palabras necesitas que estaba soltando en su cabeza. El telepata mientras se la mamaba, acariciaba su verga que estaba tan dura y húmeda, tan jodidamente erecta. Gemía de gusto, sintiendo como se atragantaba con ese pedazo de carne. Jadeo cuando sintió a Erik empujar más, y sintió ese par de duras bolas chocar contra su mentón, Oh dios, tenía la boca completamente llena. Y estaba en el piso, arrodillado... sumiso como un omega. Dios, se sentía tan morboso allí, atragantado con esa enorme verga en su boca, con él pene jodidamente duro... con el aroma de la entrada de Erik que ya lubricaba.  _“Oh Charles... pareces mi zorra allí... te ves tan jodidamente... puta... grr... ohdiosdiosdios”_. Quizás Erik no era un alfa, pero los tenía jodidamente bien estudiados. Charles nunca pensó que le gustara que le hablaran sucio, pero con Erik todo parecía gustarle-¿Te gusta, Charles?-pregunto Erik con una voz roca. Al parecer estaba muy animado al tener el control. No podía sacar sus ojos de lo vicioso que se veía Charles chupándosela entera y manoseándose la verga como un poseso.  
  
El telepata se aparto un poco, y se inclino para mordisquear suavemente sus testículos-Me encanta Erik... la tienes jodidamente grande amigo... ¿te gusta a ti?-pregunto travieso, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente hacía el trasero de Erik, hacía esa entrada que estaba empapada. La acaricio suavemente, sintiéndola tan necesita... oh, Erik le llamaba zorra a él, pero estaba escurriendo por el culo, rogando atención. Ese orificio rogaba por atención. Sintió una suave patada y un gruñido-No jodas con eso, Charles-le dijo la voz ronca del omega. El telepata se sintió ligeramente frustrado, pero sonrió de todas formas. Iba a volver loco de placer a Erik, iba a hacer que le gustara tanto que volvería rogando.  
  
-Termina para mi, Erik... termina en mi boca...-su voz era un ronroneo sensual, erótico, Erik jadeo de gusto y cerro los ojos cuando sintió esa boca volver a tragarse su virilidad. Sus piernas temblaron de gusto, y empujo su pelvis, comenzando a follarse la boca de Charles. Su respiración era completamente irregular, sentía esa cálida lengua jugar contra su pene, lamer sus venas... Charles gemía mientras se la chupaba era tan... “ _OhdiosmidiossisisisisigueCharles... Mi dios... siiii_ ”... Antes de poder contenerse, sin poder advertir si quiera su cuerpo vibro, se tenso entero sintiendo como sus testículos estallaban en éxtasis, enviando una oleada de placer por cada célula de su cuerpo. Se le escapo un gemido ahogado, mientras sentía su pene palpitar contra la cálida boca de Charles, comenzando a llenarle de semen esa viciosa y pervertida boca, tan roja...   
  
El telepata gimió de gusto, y acelero sus movimientos sobre su pene. Sentía la semilla de Erik llenarle la boca, sentía como su sabor masculino bajaba por su garganta. Esa cálida leche terminaba en su estomago, haciéndole ronronear de placer. Quería chupársela diario... De a poco se aparto, relamiéndose los labios, jugando con los restos de su simiente. Se arqueo hacía atrás para seguir acariciándose, pero no duro mucho... al instante tenía a Erik encima, empujándole contra el piso, besandole con completa pasión, presionándose tanto como podía.  
  
El magnético sentía su sabor en la boca ajena, y se sentía tan morboso... su mano bajo a la virilidad de Charles y comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza. Apretaba su glande, rozaba los testículos tensos con sus largos dedos... Su boca no dejaba de besar apasionadamente al alfa, su mano se movía errática. Lo sintió tensarse debajo de él, sintió un jadeo ahogado contra su boca. Los dientes de Charles mordieron con fuerza su boca, y su mano pronto se vio embarrada por esa simiente. Chorros salieron como locos, con ese liquido espeso e hirviente... tan abundante. Se había olvidado de que tan abundante se venía un alfa. No dejo de tocarle mientras el telepata tenía su agitado y acalorado orgasmo, y más chorros siguieron saliendo, bañándolo con el semen blanco de Charles.   
  
El telepata se alejo del beso agitado, para poder tomar aire. Diooos, ese orgasmo había sido... tan genial. Exquisito. No podía calmar su respiración, su corazón latía como loco. Erik finalmente le había dejado de tocar... y Charles supo que tenía el nudo, si... había estado jodidamente excitado. Abrió los ojos como pudo, apenas, y noto que Erik le estudiaba con la mirada. Vio como el mayor se inclinaba a olfatear su cuello, y él se estiro, dejándose hacer, dejando que Erik se familiarice. La nariz ajena comenzó a resbalar por su cuerpo, Erik iba descendiendo lentamente, aspirando todo el aroma que Charles emitía.  
  
De a poco el ingles se sentía más calmado y se dejaba explorar, con una inconsciente ilusión de ser reconocido. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando la lengua de Erik lamió por encima de su ombligo. Se irguió un poco para mirar al polaco, que estaba casi en cuatro (viéndose tan jodidamente genial...) lamiendo con su puntiaguda lengua los rastros de semen. Erik estaba ronroneando de gusto, y Charles sentía que su pene volvía a despertar un poco ante la erótica imagen. Sintió la mano de Erik juntar los restos de su semen y vio como el magnético se sentaba sobre sus talones, y lamí sus dedos empapados en la simiente del alfa. Charles de pronto pensó que estaba alucinando, pero Erik estaba allí... comportándose jodidamente sensual. El polaco mantenía los ojos cerrados, casi como en trance... muy concentrado en su tarea...  
  
Lo escucho rugir y lo vio tirarse hacía atrás, terminando acostado en el piso, con su enorme pene duro, y su entrada escurriendo aún. Charles no podía quitar los ojos de encima, vio como Erik alzaba un poco una de sus piernas y de a poco uno de sus dedos (uno de esos dedos embarrado con su blanca simiente...) empezó a jugar con su entrada, con sus líquidos-Ohh...-un gemido de gusto embargo la biblioteca cuando el polaco comenzó a meterse dos dedos lentamente. Charles no podía quitar sus ojos de esa cara de placer.... “ _Dios... que delicioso... estoy tan necesitado... necesito tanto que... ohhh, tener algo duro..._ ” vio como el magnético se retorcía, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez dentro suyo, follandose con ellos, gimiendo y arqueándose de placer. Con la otra mano había comenzando a masturbarse. Charles se sentía un jodido voyerista, allí semi acostado en el piso, mirando a su pareja en una cesión de... ¿masturbación?  
  
Los labios de Erik estaban hinchados, y se veía tan jodidamente delicioso. ¿Por que carajos Erik se estaba masturbando si él estaba allí, jodidamente caliente y tan deseoso de hacerlo suyo? Charles tenía la garganta seca, su mirada se alternaba del trasero que se tragaba gustoso esos dedos, al rostro de Erik que gemía o se mordía los labios, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento. _“Oh... necesito que me follen... estoy tan caliente... quiero algo más duro... más... más... grande...”_. Charles gruño al ver a Erik agregar otro dedo, el hombre estaba sollozando en su cabeza de pura necesidad.   
  
Charles finalmente reacciono y se levanto, gateo hacía Erik y se relamió los labios al verlo tan delicioso y necesitado y oliendo tan rico. Pero por experiencia sabía que si era muy audaz iba a asustarlo, no pudo evitar rugir y vio a Erik abrir los ojos y mirarle con su mirada vidriosa. Lo vio parpadear, al parecer saliendo del trance, y de pronto lo noto nervioso. Coloco rápidamente una mano en su cintura y negó con la cabeza-Calma calma... es normal Erik... estas en celo, calma mi amor...-vio al magnético tragar saliva, y como cerraba los ojos con gusto al sentir que la mano de Charles comenzaba a masturbarle también.   
  
-N-no..-” _No soy una zorra Charles... no te atrevas a..._ ”  
  
-Tranquilo, solo quiero darte placer ¿recuerdas? No pienses tanto Erik, disfruta de tu celo... ¿no es delicioso?-Escucho un suave gemido de gusto y acelero el movimiento, finalmente su mano remplazo a la de Erik, masturbandole. El polaco comenzó a chupar sus dedos con necesidad, mientras movía sus caderas queriendo penetrarse más profundo y que Charles acelerara la masturbación “ _oh, si, si... es delicioso... pero estoy tan...._ ”-Shhh... no te desesperes Erik.. disfruta... ¿Sientes tus dedos dentro de ti? ¿Te están abriendo verdad?-Erik gimió y asintió intentando meterse los dedos más profundo, se sentía sumamente excitado... quería sentir las manos de Charles recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sentía los ojos de Charles devorarle, nunca se había sentido tan deseado en toda su vida... y era tan placentero, sentirse tan atractivo, lo suficientemente deseable para que Charles le mirara con sus ojos casi completamente oscurecidos. Saber que Charles le deseaba parecía multiplicar su placer, le daba un fuerte calor en el estomago, un cosquilleo en el pecho. La mano que había dejado su pene se apretó contra su boca para acallar los gemidos que querían inundar la sala. Charles le miro un momento a los ojos, antes de que esa mirada azul volviera a bajar a su parte intima. Erik sintió que esa mano se aceleraba sobre su pene y se arqueo de gusto... sintió la otra mano de Charles ir a tomar la suya y apartarla de su boca-Déjame escucharte...-dijo la voz ronca del profesor, y al instante un hambriento gemido inundo la sala.   
  
Charles llevo su mano a su virilidad, que estaba sumamente endurecida. Joder, tenía a su omega allí... metiéndose los dedos, escurriendo por su culo, en pleno celo. Costaba controlarse para no follarle... su mano se movió al mismo ritmo que esos dedos se enterraban en el cálido interior, quería imaginarse que era su pene, que era el cuerpo de Erik quien le apretaba la verga. Erik ya no podía callar los gemidos, y al notar que Charles se estaba masturbando mientras le miraba no pudo evitarlo y abrió más sus piernas para dejarle ver mejor. Charles gimió al ver a su omega tan expuesto, oh ¿de verdad no podía follarle? Parecía tan entregado... pero sabía que no, debía contenerse, debía comportarse y hacer que esto fuera delicioso para Erik. Tenía que hacer que se acostumbre a que los celos eran algo natural en él. No debía presionarlo-Charles dios...-Erik sollozo, se removió inquieto “ _no aguanto... no aguanto... estoy muy necesitado..._ ”, Charles le miro atento y se mordió el labio antes de darle un beso sobre la piel de su vientre.  
  
-Agrega otro dedo mi amor...-susurro ronco, los ojos de Erik se clavaron en los suyos y Charles se relamió los labios, deseándole cada vez más-Otro dedo... te calmara...-dejo de masturbarle, ganándose un llorisqueo en respuesta, y su mano bajo por los testículos ajenos y continuo descendiendo hasta sujetar la mano de Erik. Sintió el cuerpo del mayor temblar y removerse pero no dudo, saco lentamente esos dedos empapados de dentro de Erik y lo llevo hacía su boca lamiendole con gusto. Oh dios, Erik sabía delicioso... ese sabor dulzón, le lamió con anhelo sintiendo la sangre hervirle en las venas. Quería follarle... lo deseaba tanto. Lamió tres dedos de Erik antes de volverlos a guiar a su trasero y lentamente los acomodo en su entrada antes de empezar a empujarlos. Su mano se quedo allí, acariciando los pliegues de su entrada, sintiéndolos expandirse, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pareja de a poco se tragaba esos dígitos. Dios, todo eso era tan morboso, tan pervertido-¿Se siente bien, verdad?   
  
-Oh... si... más a dentro...-termino de empujar la mano dentro de Erik y un gemido se escapo de la boca del polaco. “ _oh dios... me siento... tan abierto... que siga tocándome, por favor, por favor... lo necesito..._ ”. Sollozo y llevo su mano a su propio pene, para comenzar a tocarse así mismo.   
  
-Shh...calma... no te desesperes, solo disfruta-su mano fue a tocar el pene ajeno, masturbandole con ganas, mientras su propia mano se movía sobre su eje con fuerza. Escucho un gimoteo de placer Erik abrió más sus piernas, moviendo sus dedos con muchas ganas, golpeando su próstata en cada momento “ _Necesito más... necesito más joder... ¿por que no me calmo? Dioos..._ ”. Charles no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, rugió al escucharle-¿Quieres mis dedos también, Erik? Puedo... puedo abrirte...-dejo de masturbarle, su mano fue remplazada por la otra mano de Erik, y luego bajo la suya tímidamente al trasero ajeno. La yema de sus dedos acaricio los dígitos ajenos, jugando para ver si le hacían lugar y le dejaban penetrarle también. Acaricio esos pliegues que estaban extendidos para recibir los tres dedos que ya tenía dentro-Puedo meterlos... vas a sentir como te abren... ¿no quieres? Vas a sentirte lleno...  
  
 _“Oh dios... sii”_ -No, no, no... estoy bien...-Charles supo que era una jodida mentira, Erik quería más que sus dedos, quería que se lo follara allí mismo, pero era un terco. Se contuvo a pesar de todo, y siguió acariciándole con deleite y luego se inclino hacía al frente, para poder robarle un beso. Al parecer eso basto, Erik termino temblando entre sus brazos, volviendo a correrse, llenándose su propio vientre de semen. Lo sintió gimotear y mover más fuerte sus dedos, mientras los chorros de semen adornaban su estomago... El magnético sollozo sacando lentamente sus dedos “ _Necesito estar anudado..._ ”. Charles al escucharle le gruño y descendió a su cuello para besarle con fuerza, le chupo la yugular con demasiada ansia hasta que le dejo una marca... joder, joder, movió sus caderas contra su mano, hasta que finalmente su pene se sacudió, enviándole una correntada de placer y haciendo que se viniera contra los muslos ajenos. Cerro los ojos, y apoyo su frente en la mejilla ajena, intentando calmar su respiración. Ambos estaba agitados, y Charles sintió vagamente como Erik se removía, sacando sus dedos de su interior. Se aparto un poco para darle espacio, y en ese momento miro su cuello y lo noto... había marcado a Erik, ni bien lo vio supo que eso traería problemas. A Erik no le gustaría que le hubiera dejado una marca de reclamo, una marca que indicaba que era suyo, que lo había poseído. Se aparto de a poco, y vio como Erik se levantaba rápidamente. Estaba desnudo y un hilo de lubricación descendía pecaminosamente por sus muslos, ni bien lo noto sus pantalones se subieron rápidamente, arrastrados por la bragueta, buscando tapar su vergüenza.   
  
Charles noto el descontrol en su mirada, de sus movimientos. Joder, joder, joder... ¿la había cagado?-¿Erik?-se levanto detrás suyo, viendo que el hombre se acomodaba la ropa y se ponía el cinturón-Erik...-su mano se poyo en el hombro ajeno, y sintió la mano apartarlo con rapidez. Vio la mano de Erik que rapidamente iba hacía su propio rostro, y escucho un suave jadeo de angustia. Chales frunció el ceño y le tomo con firmeza del hombro lo hizo girarse. El magnético se aparto al instante, aunque ahora estaba frente a frente. Vio las grandes manos cubrir su rostro y acomodar el cabello hacía atrás, con un movimiento nervioso. Cuando los ojos de Erik se clavaron en los suyos los vio rojos, inyectados de sangre, húmedos...-Erik ¿que pasa?-intento acercarse pero el magnético negó y se aparto.  
  
-No te acerques Charles...-dijo con una voz ahogada. El telepata le miró fijo, sin saber que hacer. ¿Tanto le había afectado eso a Erik? Pero...si parecía haberlo disfrutado enteramente. “ _No quiero ser asi... no quiero como una zorra... no quiero..._ ”  
  
-Erik, esto es lo normal... eres un omega, tienes celos... no te aflijas por eso...-el telepata volvió a acercarse, y sintió el candelabro retorcerse.  
  
-No soy un omega, no quiero serlo...-gruño Erik y luego clavo sus ojos furiosos en Charles-¿No entiendes? Si pudiera arrancar esto de mi, lo haría sin dudar. No quiero sentirme así... ¿tienes idea de lo humillante que es? ¡Me ando comportando como una zorra! ¡¡Empece a dedearme enfrente de ti, Charles!! ¡Por dios! ¡¿Que clase de persona consiente hace eso?! Esto es una jodida enfermedad, esto es primitivo... no me comporto ni siquiera mejor que un animal...  
  
-¡Por dios, Erik! No es nada de eso... Es parte de la evolución, esta en nuestros genes. Es una hermosa mutación Erik..-Charles se acerco y tomo una de sus manos apartándola de su rostroo. Le beso la palma mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos-¿No puedes verlo con mis ojos? Es una maravillosa mutación... eres un ser excepcional... tan poderoso. Y cuanto te aceptes como eres, tu poder va a liberarse, va a dejar de limitarte... Tienes que aceptarte como un omega, mi amigo.-el telepata le miro fijo, esperando que entienda, que se acepte... quizás si se aceptaba lo aceptara a él.  
  
-¿Aceptarme, evolución? ¿Excepcional?-cada palabra era escupida por los delgados labios-¡¿De que carajos me estas hablando Charles?! Esto es un error evolutivo, para ti es excepcional por que eres un jodido alfa... ¡Tu no andas cargando los celos! ¡Tu no eres la zorra aquí! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es caminar y sentir como cada alfa alrededor se gira a mirarte por que te huele?! Como todos quieren ofrecerse amablemente a ayudarte, a clavarte su jodido pene en el trasero y... ni hablar si no quieres. No me hables de evolución o maravillas si no te has sentido desesperado por que te follen. Si no te has sentido un maldito enfermo por la desesperación de tener algo partiéndote al medio... No es evolución ni es extraordinario, es un asco, es una enfermedad. ¡Es humillante! Esto es un jodido error, ¿me miras, Charles? ¿Me miras? ¡Yo debería ser un jodido alfa! ¿Notas mi poder, mi fuerza?-Charles jadeo cuando sintió el reloj apresarle, su cinturón querer revelarse-Parezco más alfa que tu... y sin embargo toda mi vida he...-Charles vio la cara del pelirrojo desfigurarse en dolor y las facciones contraerse-Solo termino siendo la zorra de algún alfa-Erik se limpio la lagrima tan rápido como cayo y Charles jadeo.  
  
-Erik por dios, no eres eso...-Charles sentía una fuerza magnética empujarle, cuando solo quería acercarse más y más a él-Todos esos hombres eran unos dementes Erik, tu eres excepcional, eres asombroso. Tienes derecho a elegir, eres libre de ser como quieres... de hacer lo que quieras-Erik negó con la cabeza y se alejo, una sonrisa triste y resignada en los labios-tienes tu destino en tus manos. Eres es un hombre asombroso, un poderoso omega... Has sido la máxima creación de la evolución, mi amigo, mutante y omega. Perfecto.   
  
-No Charles, he sido la puta de alfas solamente-sus ojos celestes miraron con pena los azules ojos de Charles-Y realmente lo siento, por que eres diferente a otros. Pero ya no quiero ser la puta de nadie. Nunca más.-el campo magnético empujo a Charles mas lejos, antes de desaparecer por completo, haciendo a cada metal en la habitación vibrar. Erik abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se marcho de allí.   
  
Charles se quedo tirando en el piso, afligido, sin saber exactamente que hacer. ¿Debería correr detrás de él? Jadeo afligido y de pronto sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Erik tenía razón en algo, era mucho más alfa que él. ¿Por eso no le reconocía... no era suficiente? Esta relación le estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que sentía que avanzaba se encontraba con un nuevo muro... Erik tenía demasiadas heridas internas, y Charles no sabía si podría curarlas a todas. Y el problema de no hacerlo era que Erik... Erik podía alejarse para siempre si no lo hacía. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien ¿como quedo el momento hot? Saben que me cuesta, nunca me siento segura con ellos. ¿Y que les pareció el drama final? Las cosas son difíciles, lo se u.u
> 
> Dejo el adelanto:
> 
> Encontraras a tu omega y serán felices juntos. Y nosotros podremos seguir como amigos. Todo se ordenara-una nueva risa retumbo en su oido, y los brazos de Charles se apretaron a su alrededor.
> 
> -Tu eres... tu eres...-un bufido se mezclo con las risas de Charles, así como sus ganas de decirle la verdad y su sensatez de quedarse callado-Tu...
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, a me diran que tal. Saben que amo que me digan lo que piensan y lo que les gusta. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Besos


	13. No Correspondidos

**No Correspondidos**

  
  
Raven intento calmar su respiración, mientras sentía las caricias de Hank en su espalda. Había sido sumamente placentero... aunque últimamente se sentía vacía. Estaba llena de dudas sobre si Hank la amaría como ella era, si alguien lo haría ¿Alguien la aceptaría? Cuando al parecer Erik era el único hombre que lo hacía, pero claro, no podía olvidar que él único hombre que la aceptaba y la miraba con normalidad era el único al que nunca podría tener.   
  
Volvió a sentir el vació en sus entrañas y se levanto de la cama bajo la mirada curiosa de Hank, que últimamente la notaba rara. Se puso una bata blanca para cubrir su desnudes y acomodo un hermoso cabello rubio-¿Esta todo bien, Raven?-la chica se giro a mirarle y dibujo una sonrisa tan sincera como pudo.  
  
-Si, solo me voy a mi cuarto... no quiero problemas con el celoso de Charles...-la chica soltó una risa y se levanto de la cama. Camino hacía el espejo para ordenarse un poco, y tomo la ropa que había traído antes, doblándola y acomodandosela en el brazo-Te veo en la mañana-le dio un beso rápido y sonoro al científico y luego salio de la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible.   
  
Ni bien abandono la habitación dejo caer su mascara de felicidad, y suspiro con pena, sintiéndose de nuevo vacía. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con lentitud, sintiendo la tristeza cada vez embargarle más. Iba distraída en sus pensamientos, así que se sorprendió cuando escucho a Erik toser, apoyado en el pasillo. Los ojos celestes del mutante se clavaron en los de ella, y Raven frunció ligeramente el ceño. Creía que Erik y Charles estaban peleados, pero realmente no quería involucrarse... quería alejarse de esa historia. Quería alejarse de Erik por un tiempo. Intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía que era alentar a Charles y darle su apoyo, pero de momentos costaba, sobre todo cuando despertaba en ella ese lado de querer a Erik para si misma.   
  
-¿De verdad disfrutas de acostarte con un hombre con esa forma?-la rubia se vio sorprendida y se detuvo enfrente de él. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y sus mejillas ardieron. ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Erik, se puso de frente a él y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Erik-dijo la rubia algo molesta. Ya tenía demasiados problemas con su autoestima para que viniera Erik, justo Erik, a liarla aun más. No, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que le recordaran que los hombres solo la miraban con deseo cuando estaba en esta forma. El pelirrojo alzo una de sus cejas y sonrió de costado. Raven era exquisita a los ojos del magnético, era una mutante poderosa y asombrosa... alguien que al igual que él estaba luchando con ese mundo para poder hallarse a si misma y lograr todo lo que quería. Raven era su igual.  
  
-Créeme, Raven, si fuera yo el hombre que estuviera contigo... disfrutaría de tocar tu verdadera piel-la rubia se sorprendió al sentir la mano del pelirrojo acariciar su mejilla y como luego el hombre la empujaba suavemente contra una pared, atrapándola con su musculoso cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir. De verdad, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso... sentía el aliento de Erik sobre sus labios, sus bocas se estaba rozando. Y ella no sabía si sentirse dichosa o llorar de tristeza. ¡Ese hombre era el omega de su hermano!  
  
Como pudo, junto fuerzas para alejar las manos de Erik que habían abrazado su cintura. No era fuerza física la que buscaba, ya que Erik no la forzaba, pero si fuerza mental. Erik, Erik... el único hombre que podía desearla con su verdadera apariencia. Ese hombre estaba allí, insinuandosele, queriendo hacerle tocar su verdadera piel, acariciarla a ella, a la verdadera ella. La chica tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no besarle, y le aparto apoyando las manos en el musculoso pecho y ejerciendo presión. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que pensar que ese era el omega de Charles. Charles quien siempre la cuido y le dio una familia, Charles no podría ser feliz con nadie más...  
  
La sorpresa bailo en los ojos celestes. Raven no quería mirarle, no quería enfrentarle. Por que Erik vería el anhelo en sus ojos-No necesito que nadie me deseé-se forzó a decir, parándose bien y acomodándose la bata. Oh, sería tan fácil entregarse a Erik. El único hombre que le podría amar de verdad... pero era mentira, no podría. Él debía amar a Charles-No necesito que alguien acaricie mi verdadera piel. Estoy orgullosa de quien soy...-sintió un bajo bufido en los labios de Erik y se giró a mirarle molesta.  
  
-Si estas orgullosa de quien eres, ¿por que te escondes bajo ese disfraz?-los ojos del pelirrojo la miraban fijamente, la desafiaban. Raven apretó los labios, intentando ocultar su temblor, y cerro los ojos, antes de tomar su forma original azul. Sus ojos amarillentos se abrieron y se clavaron en Erik.  
  
-Te lo repito, no necesito que alguien me deseé. Estoy orgullosa de quien soy, este en la piel que este-la chica se paro firmemente y se giró para marcharse de allí. Había notado la mirada de Erik, no sentía asco... pura admiración. Era tan difícil apartarse...  
  
-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, Mistik-la chica sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y se giro a mirarle. Era una de las primeras veces que alguien la llamaba por ese nombre, aun todos le decían Raven. Erik estaba parado allí, con su postura segura. Las manos en los bolsillos, y le miraba como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo. Era difícil no correr a sus brazos.  
  
Volvió a girarse y siguió su camino, apresurando el paso hacía su habitación. Tenía que huir de él, de esos ojos que le prometían el mundo, de ese cuerpo que ya tenía un dueño. Ni bien llego, cerro la puerta con fuerza y se apoyo con firmeza en esta. No iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo. Ella era fuerte, ella era hermosa. Erik... Erik no era el único hombre que iba a amarla, Erik... no era el único que iba a mirarle con orgullo. Erik era la pareja de su hermano, ella tenía que entenderlo... su corazón tenía que entenderlo, le gustara o no.  
  
**  
  
Charles se quedo sentado frente al ajedrez durante un tiempo que le pareció larguísimo. Todo seguía intacto, excepto la botella de whisky que de a poco iba descendiendo cada vez más. Había tenido la estúpida idea de que quizás... solo quizás, Erik y él podrían arreglar las cosas. Que él vendría a jugar al ajedrez como todas las noches, que podrían solucionarlo. Que podría hacerle entender a Erik que su condición no era mala, que debía aceptarse.  
  
Pero la hora en la que siempre se juntaban había sido superada por casi dos horas, y supuso que debía resignarse a entender que esa partida que dejaron el día anterior no encontraría resolución. Al menos no hoy. El alcohol ya circulaba en sus venas, hacía tiempo desde que no estaba realmente ebrio, pero ahora se sentía como si lo estuviera. Y estaba afligido, debería haber recordado que no era buena idea beber cuando estaba deprimido. Había estado esperando a Erik... y Erik no había llegado. Él ni siquiera le interesaba a Erik, el polaco... lo deseaba de a ratos, pero nada más que eso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía entender? ¿Qué su pareja solo lo deseaba cuando estaba en calor...? Oh no, Erik había estado en celo y aun así se había alejado. Quizás debía aceptar que Erik era un alfa y alejarse. Decían que alejarse la pareja predestinada era insoportable, sobre todo si realmente la querías a tu lado, pero seguramente podría soportarlo. Y Erik ni lo notaría, no sufriría al menos.   
  
Se levanto cuando termino su ultima copa, y con algo de suerte no tiro la mesa donde estaba el ajedrez. Lo mejor sería que se fuera a dormir, mañana sería un día largo. Salio de la biblioteca, ese día lo mejor sería ni intentar llevar un libro. No podría leerlo aunque quisiera, mejor se dejaba caer en su cama y... camino por el pasillo y justo vio a Erik entrando a su habitación. Oh dios, ¿por que su omega era tan atractivo? Tan hermoso, tal alto y poderoso... con esas piernas largas y espalda musculada, ese cuerpo de Adonis.  
  
No pudo pensarlo siquiera, solamente se dejo arrastrar por sus instintos que por el alcohol estaban más sensibles. Quería estar con Erik, era su pareja. Era el hombre al que iba amar toda la vida, y lo quería a su lado, para siempre. Camino por el pasillo directo hacía la habitación del polaco, y cuando estuvo enfrente golpeo con fuerza. Escucho unos movimientos y luego unas firmes pisadas, finalmente Erik, con una simple remera blanca y unos boxer, le abrió la puerta. Y Charles solo pudo comerle con la mirada sin disimular en absoluto.  
  
-Charles-el polaco le miro con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que veía al telepata desordenado, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada azul turbia. Charles estaba ebrio, apestaba a alcohol. Erik alzo la ceja, mirándole sin tener idea de que hacer. Noto la mirada lujuriosa que el telepata le mando y sintió su interior vibrar de puro gusto, pero se contuvo. ¿Por que carajos Charles le miraba así? Acaba de tomar su inhibidor, no olía a omega en celo-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Charles?-Los ojos azules le estudiaron con notable hambre, y lo siguiente que supo... era que Charles le estaba empujando como suma posesividad al interior del cuarto, y esos labios rojos le estaban devorando. Sintió la mano de Charles en su cadera, el menor le había hecho retroceder de pura sorpresa. Gimió dentro del beso... le gustaba Charles así de dominante. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, las manos del menor le sujetaban con firmeza, y esa boca estaba comiéndose la suya. La lengua de Charles había tomado el control de su boca, esa lengua le recorría como quería y Erik solo pudo ronronear. Charles era delicioso cuando se descontrolaba, pero no, definitivamente no, él no era un omega, él no buscaba quien le domine.   
  
Antes de poder resistirse callo en la cama, y sintió rápidamente el peso del menor encima. Charles se presionaba y lo besaba con hambre, mordiéndole, jalandole el pelo. Parecía realmente desatado, exigiendo más de Erik, queriendo presionarle a que se deje hacer. Separaron sus bocas por falta de aire, y Erik cerro los ojos con pesades y le aparto, empujándole para que cayera en la cama. Se había prometido a si mismo que no, no... él no era un omega. ¿Por que Charles le hacía esto? ¿Por que lo acorrala así durante su celo y...? Bufo, sentándose, acomodándose el cabello, evitando mirar al inglés que seguía tirado en la cama, respirando irregularmente. Contuvo el aliento al sentir una mano en su vientre, presionándole, intentando hacerlo acostarse de nuevo.   
  
-Erik, ven.. déjate llevar...-Charles sonaba ronco, hambriento de más, y una parte de él quería dejarse ir, Pero negó con la cabeza, absteniéndose de mirarlo-Te necesito, Erik... por favor...-Erik gruño bajito, la voz ronca y de verdadera necesidad de Charles le terminaba de derretir. Oh, él también le necesitaba, estando en su celo solo necesitaba alguien que... alguien como Charles... necesitaba a Charles, tocándole, besandole, adueñándose de él.   
  
-Estas ebrio-dijo cortante, siendo firme a sus ideales. Se levanto de la cama, aun sin girarse, sin querer enfrentarle-Te dije que no volvería a pasar. No soy... no soy una zorra, no por que vengas y me saltes encima, y me quieras dominar... no solo por eso voy a abrirme de piernas para ti-Charles quizás debió pensar que no era buena idea aventarsele así, pero ahora... ahora solo podía pensar que Erik estaba parado enfrente de él, con solo unos bóxer ajustado cubriendo su parte baja, dejando completamente al descubierto ese par de piernas que eran jodidamente... largas. Erik se giro para mirarle sobre el hombro, y al ver como Charles miraba fijamente su trasero se sintió algo caliente, y molesto-¡Deja de mirarme así, joder!  
  
Charles se sonrojo un poco y sus ojos se clavaron en los celestes de Erik. Dios, estaba quedando en ridículo. No debió seguirle, no podía pensar, solo registraba el hecho de que quería acariciar esas piernas musculosas. Suspiro tapándose los ojos con el brazo-Lo siento Erik, pasa que... joder, estuve esperándote para jugar al ajedrez y no viniste y... mierda, te espere hora y media, ni note que bebí tanto.  
  
-No te dije que iba a ir-bufo el polaco, pensando que Charles usaba más malas palabras cuando bebía. Se giró para mirar a su amigo tirado en la cama, lo que delataba a Charles de estar borracho eran sus ojos turbios, su rostro rojizo, su pelo revuelto y solo por que él lo conocía bastante notaba que hablaba un poco distinto. A pesar de que estaba ebrio estaba bastante coordinado. Y más allá de que hablara pastoso y su acento ingles se desfigurara un poco, todo lo de más era normal.   
  
-Lo sé. Pero prefería pensar que si...-finalmente se quito el brazos de los ojos y Erik suspiro al mirar esos ojos de cachorro-Siento haberte asaltado así, se que no eres una zorra pero... eres tan guapo...-Charles se inclino, y su mano se coloco en la musculosa pierna de Erik, apretando la parte trasera de su muslo y atrayendole-Estaba por irme a dormir, pero te vi caminando y... ¿tienes idea de lo guapo que eres?-Erik suspiro, dejándose llevar, y termino en la cama, sobre Charles quien sonrió un poco al sentirle encima. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, como estudiándose, buscando descifrarse. El momento se congelo un momento y Charles pensó que podría quedarse allí para siempre: con Erik encima suyo, mirándole con completa atención, y él pudiendo sentir su aroma, su calor, su piel. Finalmente el polaco giro sobre el cuerpo ajeno y se acostó en la cama, los dos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente el techo.  
  
-Te dije que no iba a pasar más.-susurro Erik, sin atreverse a mirarlo. No entendía esa habilidad de Charles de hacerle comportar como un tonto, de hacerle desear tanto estar con alguien. Le miro de reojo y suspiro-Quiero que seamos amigos, Charles, eres importante para mi-vio al telepata girarse, poniéndose de costado, y mirándole con esos ojos brillosos. Su mirada estaba algo desenfocada, su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Nunca pensó verlo así: algo ido.   
  
-¿Es que no te gusta estar conmigo, Erik?-pregunto Charles, y esos rojos labios dibujaron un maldito puchero. El magnético suspiro y volvió a mirar al techo, masajeando el puente de su nariz. ¿Que iba a hacer con ese hombre? Todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado. Le gustaba Charles, era la primera persona que realmente le gustaba en la vida. Él lo admiraba, Charles era un hombre grandioso, un mutante poderoso, un ser calmado y controlado. Perfecto. ¿Por que no podían ser dos simples betas y enamorarse como la gente normal?  
  
-Me encanta-quizás si Charles estuviera sobrio no se animaría a decirlo. Pero ahora tenía a un hombre con ojos de cachorro, increíblemente azules, mirándole como si él fuera todo su mundo... solo quería decir lo que pensaba más profundamente, quizás nunca más podría sincerarse, quizás no podría repetir que realmente Charles le encantaba. Vio a los labios rojos dibujar una triste sonrisa, y los ojos azules bajar a mirar su mentón.  
  
-Pero no quieres estar conmigo-dijo Charles, cerrando los ojos con pena. Se estaba controlando, sabía, a pesar de estar bebido, que había cosas que era mejor no decir. Se acomodo más de costado mirando fijamente a Erik y estiro su mano para acariciarle el cabello de la nuca. Erik también se giro y le miro fijamente, esos ojos celestes no se apartaban de los suyos-¿No soy suficiente acaso?  
  
-¿Suficiente que?-pregunto el polaco, confundido, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-No lo sé... suficiente para ti, suficiente alfa-dijo Charles, y sus ojos volvieron a mirarle con intensidad. Erik sintió una mezcla de molestia junto con ternura. Realmente no se veía muy alfa así, acostado en su cama, medio ebrio, con los labios hinchados y los ojos grandotes y llorosos.   
  
-Eres un idiota, Charles-el magnético emitió un bufido, sin poder ver a su amigo triste, le derretía el corazón, le generaba ganas de abrazarlo eternamente. Se inclino para rozar sus delgados labios contra los de Charles, casi sin poder contenerse, solo queriendo borrar la expresión de angustia ajena. El telepata le jalo desde la nuca para mantenerle cerca y su lengua salio a lamer esos delgados labios. Erik sintió el sabor a alcohol de su boca, e impulsado por eso le correspondió un momento, pero luego se aparto, sin querer llegar a más-Ya te explique Charles, no quiero ser la zorra de nadie.  
  
-Nunca te he tratado como tal-Charles entrecerró los ojos, tenía tantas ganas de meterse en la mente de Erik, hacer que le besara, hacer que hicieran el amor, que sintiera su vinculo... y tenerlo para siempre a su lado. Pero sabía que las cosas no funcionarían así, no podía hacer aquello que despreciaba, no podía obligarle, engatusarlo-. Si pudiera dejaría de ser un alfa lo haría solo por ti, pero no se puede... como tu tampoco dejaras nunca de ser un omega, aunque te niegues-escucho el bufido de Erik y noto como el calor que estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo se había apartado. Sabía que   
le había molestado, pero era la verdad.   
  
-No soy un omega Charles, soy un ser evolucionado, yo controlo mis instintos. No me comporto como un animal-escucho la risa de Charles y le miro atento.  
  
-¿Ahora me dirás que los seres evolucionados son los mutantes que son beta? ¿Por que no cuentan con su instinto animal?-Charles se había recostado boca arriba, mientras negaba con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios-Mi amigo, si contamos con esto es por que es por supervivencia. Hacemos falta en las sociedades, somos un paso de la evolución también, y que coexiste con sus compañeros que son los beta. Pero no somos inferiores, ni menos evolucionados. Somos una mutación Erik, y una muy buena... deberías entenderlo y aceptarte-Erik sintió la mano de Charles buscar la suya, y como el telepata enredaba sus dedos y le apretaba sutilmente.   
  
El polaco negó con la cabeza-No tengo nada que aceptar, yo no soy un omega-escucho a Charles suspirar y la mano apretar con más fuerza la suya.  
  
-¿Y si te doy la razón? Y... ¿y si nos comportamos como solo dos betas, no podemos estar juntos?-Erik se mordió el labio, le miro de reojo y luego suspiro. Escucho a Charles bostezar, y lo sintió acercarse un poco más a él, hasta que sintió la frente ajena contra su hombro-Solo quiero estar contigo, como tu quieras Erik... bajo tus términos. Tienes el control de mi, de nosotros-un beso descuidado fue depositado sobre su hombro y Erik suspiro, tentando por esas palabras.  
  
-No. Solo olvida esto Charles, seguro pronto encontraras a tu omega y...-escucho una risa sarcástica, y de pronto tenía los brazos de Charles rodeandole, abrazándole para atraerle a su cuerpo. Al principio quiso apartarse pensando que iba a volver intentar lo mismo de antes, pero Charles se limito a abrazarle con fuerza. Erik cerro los ojos con pesar, y su mano busco la que abrazaba su cintura para sujetarla y apretarla ligeramente. Sintió a Charles pegarsele más y el aliento del ingles choco contra su oreja.  
  
-Eso no pasara...  
  
-Oh vamos, Charles, claro que si-el polaco soltó una risita tensa, antes de soltar un suspiro. Sabía que eso era verdad, sabía que esto era momentáneo para el telepata, él encontraría a su pareja como Erik tenía la suya. El omega de Charles iba a ser muy afortunado, realmente afortunado. Erik sentía algo de envidia por él, solo esperaba que esa persona realmente se mereciera el amor del telepata-Encontraras a tu omega y serán felices juntos. Y nosotros podremos seguir como amigos. Todo se ordenara-una nueva risa retumbo en su oído, y los brazos de Charles se apretaron a su alrededor.  
  
-Tu eres... tu eres...-un bufido se mezclo con las risas de Charles, así como sus ganas de decirle la verdad y su sensatez de quedarse callado-Tu... tu eres un idiota, Erik-resolvió, sin saber si reírse de lo despistado que era su pareja o pegarle para que lo note de una vez. Bostezo nuevamente y se pego lo más posible a su omega, sintiendo que el sueño le iba ganando.  
  
-No me insultes, Charles-protesto Erik, pero cuando se giro a mirarle noto que su compañero ya respiraba profundo y se había quedado dormido. Le estudio con la mirada, notando lo hermoso que se veía así: relajado y en paz. El ingles era sumamente guapo, tan inteligente, y un mutante tan poderoso... Erik le beso la mejilla, antes de acomodarse, atrayendo también al menor entre sus brazos, escuchando un agradable ronroneo en respuesta. Si, quien tuviera como pareja a Charles era afortunado. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir a Charles acomodarse entre sus brazos y cerro los ojos. Empezaba a sentirse con una paz absoluta, una sensación de plenitud le lleno el pecho. De a poco su mente fue perdiendo conciencia, hasta que quedo completamente dormido en una calma que nunca penso conseguir.   
  
**  
  
Charles jadeo. La cabeza se le partía al medio. Se removió entre las sabanas, llevando las manos a su cabeza, intentando que con eso le doliera menos. Joder, joder... no debía abusar de las sustancias de ese tipo. Sentía demasiados pensamientos querer colarse en su cabeza, y le costaba bloquearlos y solo quería estar en silencio. Se levanto, sentándose en la cama, abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que le hacían arder. Mierda, la cabeza le iba a reventar. Aun con el ceño fruncido se acomodo y... mierda, ¿Erik? Anoche había venido al cuarto de Erik, lo recordaba. Lo asalto con un beso, ansioso por verle semidesnudo. Miro al lado de su cama, y luego el resto de la habitación.  
  
Sintió una presión en el corazón al notar que estaba solo. Mordiéndose el labio miro el reloj y noto que eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Erik si hubiera querido hubiera podido quedarse acostado. Obviamente no quiso. Con algo de pesades se levanto. Debía ir a su cuarto para bañarse, cambiarse y quitarse el sabor a resaca de la boca.   
  
Tardo más de lo normal en alistarse y cuando bajo, alrededor de las diez de la mañana alzo la ceja al ver a los chicos recién desayunando. Claro, ellos no se levantaban temprano si él no los llamaba. Todos le miraron, y Charles se sintió ligeramente fastidiado. ¿Por que todos esos niños le miraban así? Le hacían sentirse viejo y deprimido. Camino hacía el fregadero y se sirvió un vaso con agua, para tomar una aspirina. Esperaba que eso ayudara al dolor de cabeza. Y le ayudara a bloquear todos los pensamientos de todos los allí presentes...   
  
Frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta mirando con concentración a la puerta-Moira llego-anuncio, dejando el vaso a un lado. Les miro alzando una ceja y luego bufo-Hank, Alex, Sean... sean caballerosos, es una dama y viene con maletas. Vamos a ayudar. Raven, acompáñame a resivirla-vió a la rubia rodar los ojos y levantarse de mala gana. La agente no le agradaba del todo. Charles vio como Sean salía rápidamente por la puerta, mientras Hank y Alex se levantaban con más tranquilidad. Él camino a paso normal a la entrada, y vio como la agente se bajaba de su coche que había dejado estacionado frente a la mansión. Venía vestida tan sobria como siempre, y ni bien le vio dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos castaños brillaron-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?  
  
-Moira, darling. Que felicidad volver a verte ¿Que tal el viaje?-el inglés se acerco a saludarla. La chica le sonrió con gusto, Charles noto la sonrisa coqueta y realmente no supo como reaccionar. Había tenido la firme idea de alejarla, pero Erik lo había alejado a él. ¿Debía hacerlo o lo mejor era intentar que las cosas funcionaran con ella para olvidarse de E...? Agsh, el simple pensamiento de querer apartarse de su pareja le dolía.   
  
-Un poco largo, no veía las horas de llegar... ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos!-la castaña se inclino a besarle la mejilla, sus labios se presionaron con suavidad en su mejilla, era un toque cálido, cariñoso y ligeramente insinuante-Te he extrañado-le susurro la mujer, inclinándose junto a su oído. La chica se alejo con una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo, Charles le sonrió algo apenado. No estaba seguro de que le agradara que se le insinuara en publico.  
  
Mientras la chica terminaba de saludar a todos los de más con algunos abrazos Charles se giro hacía un costado y vio a Erik parado, transpirado y con la ropa deportiva. Al parecer había frenado su trote al verlos. Charles noto una mirada gélida hacía su dirección, luego el polaco había apretado los labios en ese gesto que era evidente molestia, y se había girado para seguir corriendo. Charles suspiro, ya no entendía nada... estaba algo harto, sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza. ¿Y ahora que le jodía a Erik? ¿Que Moira volviera o que le coqueteara? Su omega era demasiado complicado. Le alejaba pero se molestaba si alguien se le acercaba. Debería sentirse feliz por que sintiera celos, pero simplemente no estaba de humor. Ya no quería más juegos, solo quería algo de paz, por lo menos hasta que el dolor pasara...  
  
**  
  
Moira se había quedado algo extrañada. Había esperado un poco más de efusividad por parte del alfa, llevaban tiempo sin verse y la ultima vez que lo había hecho... oh, esa despedida había sido exquisita. Charles era un amante excepcional, y a ella le encantaba sentir su aroma de alfa, sus manos presionándole, su cuerpo siendo forzado a expandirse para recibirle. Solo había hecho el amor dos veces, pero la beta sentía que algo especial los unía. Lo único que la deprimía un poco era que su alfa conociera a su determinado omega pero... quería tener fe. Las relaciones alfa/omega no siempre funcionaban, quizás si ella enamoraba lo suficientemente a Charles él no sentiría más que una atracción sexual fuerte, pero se quedaría con ella por amor. O quizás... bueno, siempre estaban las parejas que eran de a tres, ella podría ser pareja del alfa y el omega... un estimulo sexual. No que aprobara mucho esas practicas, pero de que las había las había.   
  
Había deseado arrojarse a los brazos de Charles, y besarle, pero sabía que el hombre era medio mojigato fuera de la cama. Prefirió comportarse y esperar que él la buscara en su habitación. Pensó que cuando todos los dejaran solos, la sujetaría y la besaría... y le diría que también la extraño. Pero no, al parecer estaba de mal humor. Había notado una expresión de ligera molestia, y como se había retirado ni bien tuvo la oportunidad. Lo había notado cruzar miradas con Erik... oh, ese mutante no le agradaba en nada. Siempre andaba con esa pose soberbia, creyéndose tan superior, tan evolucionado... murmurando todo el tiempo que debían alejarse de los homosapiens por que eran mejores. Era cansador... Y había algo en él que la turbaba. A veces creía sentir un aroma dulzón en él, pero luego le miraba y lo veía todo masculino... de a momentos creía que era un alfa o un beta. No sería raro que si fuera un alfa, con lo egocéntrico que era, tuviera problemas para entenderse con Charles. Seguro que era él quien le ponía así. No entendía a Charles ¿por que no le echaba de allí? Era tan molesto...  
  
La chica sintió el ruido de las maletas y volvió a centrarse en la realidad. Sean había dejado la maleta cerca de su cama y ahora el joven la miraba con una ligera sonrisa. La agente le sonrió de vuelta-Muchísimas gracias por la ayudaba, Sean-le dijo. El chico se había recargado en la maleta con ruedas y no dejaba de mirarla. Ella sintiéndose algo intrigada alzo una ceja y ladeo el rostro, sin dejar de sonreír-¿Sucede algo?  
  
-Oh, no... claro que no. Es agradable tenerte en casa, ya se te echaba de menos-comento el pelirrojo. Se había parado firmemente y miro la habitación de la chica con curiosidad antes de volver a mirarla y sonreirle. El beta acomodo su cabello hacía atrás y se acerco varios pasos- Ya sabes, demasiada testosterona en la casa-comento, encogiéndose de hombro, soltando una risa.  
  
La chica se rió también, pensando que eso era bueno. Le gustaba que la extrañaran, que la tomaran como una figura materna. De esa forma Charles vería que ella tenía lugar en su vida, en su mansión... cuidando esos chicos. Si, quería que la quisieran para que así Charles notara que era buena figura para estar a su lado, para compartir responsabilidades.  
  
Tan concentrada en eso estaba que se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió el beso que Sean presiono contra su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro incrédula al chico, que ahora le sonreía con algo de coquetería-Te veo en el almuerzo-dijo él, con un tono ligeramente ronco. La chica realmente no supo que hacer, se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar, sin apartar sus ojos del piso.  
  
Oh, eso no era muy bueno. No era bueno que el chico se fijara en ella, no era lo que a ella le interesaba. Aunque, no debería darle importancia ¿verdad? Después de todo Sean solo era un adolescente, pronto se le pasaría esa tontería. Seguramente solo quiso hacerse el gracioso... si, seguro que era eso.   
  
**  
  
Raven no había visto a Hank en todo el día, era cruel, pero se había acostumbrado a estar con el chico sobre todo para distraerse y no pensar en Erik. El científico le hacía olvidar el vació que solía sentir en el pecho, aunque no del todo. Aun se sentía mal por que no era capaz de mostrarse a Hank como era, sabía que el chico saldría espantado. Estaba segura de eso.   
  
Hank era como un buen analgésico, que te hacía olvidar el dolor hasta que se acababa el efecto, claro. Ella sabía que el chico la apreciaba, mucho. No sabía si era amor, no lo creía, después de todo Hank era un Alfa y algún día encontraría a su pareja. No creía que eso entre ellos fuera a durar demasiado. Eso también la ponía mal, por que si, Hank era como los analgésicos... y en algún momento se acababan.  
  
Se acerco al laboratorio del cual Hank había vuelto prácticamente su dormitorio. El científico tenía suerte de que Charles fuera tan ilustrado y disfrutara de proveerle todo lo que necesitara para sus investigaciones. Charles y Hank se llevaban bien, quizás era por que los dos era unos geniecillos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y vio el cuerpo del joven liado entre aparatos, muy concentrado en una sustancias. Se acerco curiosa, pensando que quizás... quizás con suerte era el suero que arreglaría su apariencia. Aunque de a momentos no estaba segura de querer usarlo. Erik se había metido en su cabeza con respecto a eso ¿no debería aceptarse?  
  
-Hank...-el chico se movió rápido a mirarla, y se acomodo los lentes le sonrió y dejo las cosas a un lado. La chica se acerco con una sonrisa, mirando curiosa todo lo que tenía alrededor-Estaba preocupada, pensé que quizás todos esos químicos explotaron o te intoxicaron... ¿que pasa que no has salido en todo el día?-la chica lentamente se saco una larga bufanda que tenía atada al cuello y la dejo a un lado, terminando de acercarse a mirar lo que el chico hacía.  
  
Hank le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso y la atrajo para mostrarle el telescopio y en lo que estaba trabajando-Estoy mirando unas reacciones químicas. Creo que es la clave para el suero en el que estoy trabajando-la chica se inclino a mirar por el telescopio, aunque realmente no tenía idea de que estaba mirando. Luego se aparto para mirarle con curiosidad-Tus genes son sorprendentes... me han dado la clave que necesitaba  
  
-¿Ese suero nos ayudara a... lucir normales?-pregunto la chica. El científico frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza. Señalo unas formulas más alejadas   
  
-Esos son nuestros sueros, estoy terminando de comprobar las reacciones. Aun tengo que mejorar unas cosas... ya no falta mucho. Al fin podremos mostrarnos al mundo con orgullo-el chico le sonreía completamente ilusionado, con entusiasmo. Raven sonrió dudosa también, aunque inmediatamente frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza, con curiosidad.  
  
-Y entonces...-su mano señalo lo que acababa de mirar por el telescopio-¿Entonces para que es ese suero?-el chico de pronto borro su sonrisa. Se acomodo los lentes y se levanto. No sabía como iba a tomar esto Raven, sabía que ella amaba a Charles y que quizás no le agradaba para nada lo que él estaba haciendo.   
  
-Es... un suero que puede hacer ligeros cambios en el ADN, un cambio no de apariencia, sino... hormonal-comento el chico, apartando el telescopio y sentándose en el banco. Sabía que iba a tener que explicar esto, y si discutían prefería estar cómodo.  
  
-¿Hormonales? Explícate Hank...  
  
-Pues... he estado investigando con supresores, y los cambios que genera tu sangre y... Logre establecer este suero. Esta casi listo, solo faltan unos arreglos-de pronto el científico empezaba a sonar entusiasmado-Este suero es capaz de generar un ligero cambio en el ADN, no es nada peligroso, solo genera una mutación sutil que permite que... permite un cambio en nuestro estatus. Es decir que esto puede lograr cambiar las dinámicas, osea... volver a un omega un beta, o también a un alfa un beta... o incluso a un omega un alfa, o viceversa, aun estoy estudiándolo.   
  
La cara de Raven de pronto se había puesto ligeramente pálida, y sus ojos paseaban del telescopio a los ojos celestes de Hank. Su mente estaba evaluando demasiadas cosas, y de pronto sintió sus manos temblar.  
  
-Y... y.. ¿Por que has hecho eso?-la chica se alejo varios pasos, mirándolo incrédula, con algo de dolor en los ojos-¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?! Si... si Erik llegara a saber que existe algo asi... ¡conoces sus ansias por dejar de ser un omega!  
  
-Justamente por eso, Raven. Esto podría ayudar a muchísima gente como Erik, que no esta cómoda con lo que la naturaleza le ha dado. Esto ayudaría a muchísimas parejas, a muchas personas que se sienten inseguras o incomodas-intento aclararle. Tal cual había pensando Raven no lo veía como algo positivo, no lo veía como un avance, pero ciertamente lo era.  
  
-¡Erik es la pareja de Charles! Si llega a usar ese suero... si llegara a... ¡Arruinarías a Charles, esta intentando que lo reconozca y con ese suero no deberá hacerlo!-dijo la chica, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Su mente maquinaba a doble fila, afligida por su hermano, y tentada por la posibilidad de que Erik fuera un beta. Si él fuera un beta ella podría... Pero no, la felicidad de Charles estaba en juego.  
  
-Este suero también ayudaría en eso, si tu pareja te dejara... tu te inyectas esto y dejaras de extrañarlo. Sera la solución, no te sentirás desesperado por tenerlo a tu lado, te ayudara... le haré unos ligeros cambios, y cualquiera que allá perdido a su pareja podrá dejar de sufrir-le dijo emocionado. Él solo veía las posibilidades, podría ayudar a tanta gente... tantos que sufrían por ser incomprendidos, por no ser aceptados, por sentirse inferiores.  
  
-¡No! No puedes terminar ese suero... destruirías a Erik y Charles... ¿Tienes la idea de lo mucho que sufriría mi hermano al perder por completo a Erik?  
  
-¿Y tu tienes idea del alivio que Erik sentiría si dejara de preocuparse por su aroma, ser un omega y sus celos? Raven, él realmente odia lo que es... vive escondido, vive fingiendo. Pensé que tu lo entenderías, tu más que nadie. Él sufre tanto como nosotros, por no sentirse aceptado, por no sentirse comprendido, por tener que esconderse y fingir todo el tiempo. Tu y yo sabemos lo feo que es, solo quiero darle un alivio. Este suero se lo dará, este suero le dará lo que quiere...  
  
-¡No puedes dárselo! Él... él solo esta confundido, él algún día reconocerá a Charles y serán felices-dijo la chica, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Y lloraba por dos, por que le dolía pensar a Erik lejos, pero también le dolía que su hermano pudiera sufrir más con todo ese asunto.  
  
-Raven, las posibilidades de que eso pasen son pocas... ya debería haberle reconocido. Quizás Charles esta equivocado, quizás no son pareja. Pero aunque lo fueran, hay casos de parejas que nunca se reconocen. ¿Cuanto llevamos aquí, Raven? Es demasiado tiempo para no notar un vinculo...-Hank intentaba ser razonable, intentaba mejorar las cosas. Realmente no tenía mala intención, solo pensaba que si tanto él y Raven tendrían la posibilidad de cambiar aquello que odiaban de si mismos. ¿Por que Erik no podía hacerlo? Era injusto, era hipócrita tener la posibilidad de ayudarle y no hacerlo.   
  
-No, Hank, NO... no puedes dársela. Te odiare si lo haces, no volveré hablarte. ¡Mi hermano te odiara!-dijo la chica nerviosa, retrocediendo hacía la puerta, sin saber si ir y decirle a su hermano, si abofetear a Hank, si hacer razonar a Erik...   
  
-Si Charles ama a Erik, entenderá que esta es la única forma en la que sera feliz. En la que se aceptara...

  
-¡No se aceptara! Se cambiara... eso no es aceptarse...-el chico frunció el ceño, levantándose para acercarse a la metamorfa. Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Estaba insegura, asustada, sin saber como actuar. Salio del laboratorio y comenzó a correr por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Se choco con Erik en el camino, ni bien lo vio le abrazo con fuerza, y el magnético asombrado le rodeo con sus brazos.   
  
-Raven.. Raven, linda ¿que sucede?-él le levanto el mentón y miro sus mejillas empapadas. Sus dedos limpiaron el llanto de la chica, pero ella se sintió más angustiada aun. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, ella negó con la cabeza y se aparto-Raven, espera...-la chica se escapo de sus brazos, le miro y volvió a negar.   
  
Tenía que escapar de allí, no podía enfrentar a Erik ahora... por que le diría lo que sentía, o le diría lo de Charles, o le diría de la formula... y cualquiera de esas cosas terminaría un desastre. Lo mejor no era decir nada, lo mejor era alejarse. Se giro para seguir corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Sentía la mirada de Erik seguirla, y su voz llamarle, pero no se giró, no iba a enfrentarle en este momento.  
  
Lo mejor era encerrarse y pensar. Lo mejor era calmar sus pensamientos... ordenar esas voces en su cabeza que peleaban entre el deseo de ver a Erik como un beta y poder amarle, y la felicidad absoluta de su hermano. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ¿qué tal? Se que no tuvo mucha acción Cherik, pero revelo varias cosas. Aparte era necesario que Hank explicara el uso del suero. ¿Que opinan del suero? :D En fin, ya me dirán. Espero leer sus comentarios al respecto.
> 
> Adelanto:
> 
> -¿Por eso estas histérico, Erik? ¿Estas en celo?-la voz ya era calmada y maliciosa, no muy alta, pero igualmente todos la escucharon. El polaco abrió los ojos de golpe, y la miro con furia-¿Estas molesto por que no han follado tu flac...?-la chica jadeo, llevándose las manos al cuello, intentando retroceder. La cadena en su cuello había comenzando a hacer demasiada fuerza, queriendo asfixiarla. 
> 
> La chica de pronto se vio muy asustada. Erik solo tenía la mano extendida, pero sus ojos brillaba con puro odio. Realmente se veía transformado, desfigurado por la ira.
> 
> -¡ERIK! ¡Erik! Dejala... ¡Erik, basta!-


	14. Discusiones y su Resultado

**DISCUSIONES Y SU RESULTADO**

  
  
  
Charles había dejado a Moira para que se ordene, aun era temprano y suponía que el día iba a ser muy largo. Había notado la mirada de odio que le envió Erik y eso solo logro irritarlo más. Sabía que no debía estar enojado con él, todo era nuevo para el omega, pero ese día el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba usar del todo su lado compasivo. Lo mejor sería tomar lo que quedaba de la mañana para relajarse, y para evitar a Moira, los pensamientos de la chica eran muy claros: quería acercarse de él para repetir lo del día en que se fue y también ahondar más profundo en su “relación”, pero por su parte sabía que no había ninguna relación allí. Moira le gustaba, e incluso cuando estaba mal con Erik podía disfrutar del sexo con ella, pero nada de “relación”. Igual, se tenía merecido todo el mal entendido no debió darle falsas esperanzas a la mujer, no había sido nada educado.   
  
Durante lo que quedaba de la mañana corrió y se dio una ducha. Cuando le pareció que había pasado bastante tiempo bajo el agua salio y miró la hora. El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía, pronto deberían comer. Mientras se cambiaba escucho los choques de las maquinas en el gimnasio, supuso que Erik debería estar entrenando pero ese día... ¿ese día no le tocaba a Erik cocinar? Emitió un suspiro, sabiendo seguramente lo que planeaba hacer el mayor. Se vistió rápidamente y camino con prisa hacía el gimnasio, ni bien entro sintió las feromonas de Erik en todo el lugar. Siempre que entrenaba su aroma se desataba por la transpiración, y era sumamente exquisito.   
  
El magnético le miro ni bien escucho ruidos, sus ojos celestes le estudiaron un momento, antes de desviar la mirada. Al parecer prefería seguir evitándole. Charles respiro, armándose de paciencia, y luego carraspeo para llamar su atención-Te toca cocinar hoy-comento, y Erik finalmente le miro y alzo una ceja, como si lo que hubiera dicho le resultara muy gracioso.  
  
-Comeremos pizza, la iré a buscar en un rato-contesto, antes de volver a ejercitarse con la maquina para su espalda. Charles miro su amplio pecho un momento antes de suspirar.  
  
-Hoy vino Moira, podríamos comer algo más elaborado que pizza-sugirió, y Erik volvió a mirarle, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si de pronto el tema le molestara bastante.  
  
-¿Quieres que traiga empanadas en vez de pizza?-pregunto con una voz molesta, Charles cerro los ojos buscando paciencia, solo volvió a abrirlos cuando el ruido de la maquina volvió a escucharse. Obviamente el magnético no estaba muy interesado en esa conversación, Charles supo que no llegarían a nada así que simplemente se volteo para irse.  
  
-Olvídalo, me encargare yo de la comida...-finalizo la discusión, dispuesto a irse. Era por pura cortesía que quería cocinar algo diferente, no que la pizza no fuera buena idea pero no era forma de recibir a una dama que les estaba ayudando. Debió pensarlo mejor cuando le dijeron a Erik que le tocaría la cocina ese día.  
  
-¿Acaso eso no es lo suficiente para deleitar a tu noviecita?-Charles se giro a mirarle, Erik había soltado las maquinas y ahora estaba limpiando el sudor de su rostro con su propia sudadera. No es que fuera algo muy higiénico ni elegante, pero Charles se relamió los labios al ver sus abdominales en tensión. ¿Por que su omega era tan guapo al grado de atontarle?  
  
-No es eso, es por educación-el telepata se cruzo de brazos, Erik le miraba divertido, aunque era imposible disimular su molestia. La sonrisa en su rostro era tensa, maliciosa-Y ya te dije que no es mi noviecita, ya debatimos esto ¿te acuerdas?-Charles noto el ligero cambio en la expresión ajena y solo pudo sonreír. Si, Erik se acordaba de la vez que le dejo en claro que Moira no era su novia-Sabes que no estoy interesado en ella, pero sería descortés que...-Erik bufo, levantándose, su rostro estaba tenso y Charles supo que estaba por explotar en una discusión.  
  
-Tu y tu maldita educación reprimida. Ella no necesita ninguna bienvenida, ella no es parte de nosotros.-Erik se había aproximado, se veía amenazante, rudo. Charles levanto el rostro para verle cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, a pesar de que debía estar atemorizado por como lucía Erik se sentía tranquilo, y su pose lo demostraba-No debería estar aquí, no es como nosotros. Tu, yo, los chicos... todos somos hermanos. Ella no...  
  
-¿Hermanos? ¿Esa es la relación que nos une? ¿De verdad crees eso?-Charles le miro atento, notando el sonrojo sutil que se dibujo en las mejillas ajenas. Erik desvió la mirada y emitió un suspiro.  
  
-Ya lo hablamos, entre nosotros..-el magnético había cerrado los ojos, sin querer mirar al hombre enfrente suyo. A pesar de ser pequeño y parecer frágil, Charles sabía hacerle sentirse inseguro-Somos amigos, compañeros... hermanos-aun tenía los ojos cerrados y se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Charles presionando su hombro, apenas abrió los ojos y vio a Charles poniéndose de puntas para besarle la mejilla.   
  
-Ni tu te crees eso, Erik...-le susurro el telepata al oído, sintiendo la piel de Erik erizarse bajo su toque. No, no eran hermanos, eran amantes, eran pareja. Y en algún momento Erik tendría que notarlo y hacerle frente a todo eso. La mano que seguía sujetando el hombro ajeno empezó a deslizarse por el brazo ajeno, bajando suavemente, sintiendo como la piel se ponía de gallina a su paso, finalmente llego a la mano de Erik y enredo sus dedos-Pero esta bien, seremos amigos, compañeros, hermanos... lo que quieras.-su aliento cálido caía sobre la oreja ajena, y noto como Erik ladeaba ligeramente su cuello para darle más espacio, cuando Charles dejo de estar en puntitas su altura quedo perfecta para mirar directamente la marca que días atrás había dejado en el cuello ajeno y que aun se notaba, más clara, pero se notaba.  
  
Le dio un suave beso a esa marca y sintió a Erik gruñir-Basta-el polaco sonó ronco y decidido, su mano soltó la de Charles y le aparto un poco. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos y emitió un suspiro-En serio, amigos, mutantes, hermanos ¿si?-noto como el telepata bajaba la mirada y apretaba los labios, entristecido.  
  
-Esta bien.-dijo muy bajo, finalmente se giro para marcharse. Ese día no iba a conseguir más, aun le dolía la cabeza, se sentía cansado y ahora estaba más triste que antes.  
  
-Yo haré de comer, Charles-se limito a asentir y siguió su camino. Lo mejor sería encerrarse en su estudio, concentrarse en sus cosas, en la lectura, en lo que sea, pero ignorar completamente lo mal que se sentía su corazón en ese momento.   
  
  
**  
  
Charles estaba concentrado en la lectura cuando las cosas de metal vibraron en toda la casa. Eso fue lo que le alerto de que algo estaba pasando... cuando el metal vibraba sin aparente razón significaba que algo pasaba en la mente de Erik, algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Lo busco rápidamente con la cabeza y luego bajo rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.  
  
-¡...maldito engreído que se creé muy superior! Andas por aquí como si fueras la mejor creación del mundo y siento contradecirte, pero no eres mejor que yo...-Charles apresuro el paso al escuchar la voz de Moira tan elevada. La tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente. Pudo escuchar la risa irónica de Erik retumbando en el lugar.  
  
-Deberías dejar tu histeria de lado. Solo he marcado lo notable, pero si me escucharas no es eso de lo que...  
  
-¡Si esperas que te de información sobre Shaw estas muy equivocado! No pienso decirle nada a un demente con aires de grandeza-le grito la chica en respuesta. Charles se encontró con Raven y Sean entrando a l cocina, mirando incrédulo a los dos adultos que estaban discutiendo sin la mínima disimulación. Moira estaba colorada, se la notaba colérica. Erik era un poco más recatado, aunque era obvio que también estaba bastante molesto-No voy a dejar que pongas en riesgo toda la seguridad de un país... Tu no eres seguro para esta misión, ¡deberías marcharte de este lugar!  
  
-¿Estas echándome? ¿Acaso estas echándome de aquí? ¡Tu no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí! Tu eres solo un cero a la izquierda, no eres ni siquiera de nuestra raza... eres un monito que camina por el mundo sintiéndose civilizado y...  
  
-¡Erik!-la voz de Charles le interrumpió, y el magnético se giro a mirar a los tres que estaban en la puerta, mirando todo con cierto aire de incredulidad. El mutante respiro hondo y las cosas de metal dejaron de vibrar. Charles cerro los ojos al sentir la cañería crujir, y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo de manera condescendiente, esperando que se calmara. Pero Erik solo le miro un segundo, antes de evitarle.  
  
-¡Debes ponerlo en su lugar! Entra aquí como un demente, esperando que yo le de información que no tiene derecho a adquirir...-la chica seguía gritando, y Charles entro en la cocina acercándose a ella, intentando calmarla.  
  
-Moira, Darling... respira, estas completamente colorada...-dijo él, algo preocupado de verla así. Nunca se la imagino en ese estado.  
  
La chica respiro hondo, mirando fijamente a Charles como si eso le calmara. Erik había bufado y se había apoyado en la mesada evitando mirarles-Es que él me aborda como un demente. ¡Esta mal de la cabeza! Quiere que le diga donde esta Shaw para ir a matarlo... ¡esta loco! Puede poner toda la seguridad nacional en peligro por un capricho.. por comportarse como un crió. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te comportas como un crió, tu ser oh tan evolucionado!-los ojos furiosos de Erik se posaron de nuevo en la castaña y apretó los labios para no abalanzarse sobre ella y golpearla.  
  
 _“Calma tu mente, Erik”_. Esta ves fue turno del telepata de recibir una mirada de furia, pero no se amedrento, mantuvo los ojos sobre Erik esperando que se calmara.  
  
-Tu trabajas para esta misión, tu deberías ayudarnos a detenerlo-dijo Erik con una voz ronca, contenida. Realmente se estaba comportando tanto como podía, pero realmente esa mujer era desesperante.  
  
-¡Yo no trabajo para ti, maldito imbécil!-Moira se había escapado del agarre de Charles y se acerco amenazante al magnético que solo le miraba con la ceja alzada. ¿Acaso esa mujer creía que ellos podían luchar? Por favor... “ _Contente Erik, tienes que contenerte_ ”.   
  
“ _Sal de mi cabeza, Charles_ ”.  
  
Erik volvió a mirar a Moira, sintiéndose colérico al sentir que la chica le señalaba con el dedo-Tu solo eres un loco, que se creé que puede hacer muchas cosas. Pero solo eres un enfermo que no puede controlarse que ni siquiera piensa y que...-la chica se había acercado bastante y ahora su dedo se clavada en el pecho de Erik. Estaba por golpearle con el dedo de nuevo cuando... sintió su aroma. Los ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos y durante un segundo se vio confundida, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con malicia y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios-¿Por eso estas histérico, Erik? ¿Estas en celo?-la voz ya era calmada y maliciosa, no muy alta, pero igualmente todos la escucharon. El polaco abrió los ojos de golpe, y la miro con furia-¿Estas molesto por que no han follado tu flac...?-la chica jadeo, llevándose las manos al cuello, intentando retroceder. La cadena en su cuello había comenzando a hacer demasiada fuerza, queriendo asfixiarla.   
  
La chica de pronto se vio muy asustada. Erik solo tenía la mano extendida, pero sus ojos brillaba con puro odio. Realmente se veía transformado, desfigurado por la ira.  
  
-¡ERIK! ¡Erik! Déjala... ¡Erik, basta!-Charles se había precipitado hacía a él, sabía que Moira había sido insolente por meterse en ese asunto, pero no era razón para asfixiarla. Pero Erik parecía no escucharle, sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos castaños de la morena y estaban colorados. Las venas de su cuello y frente se veían sumamente cargadas, la sangre hirviendo y viajando por todo su cuerpo con saña. Charles le sujeto, pero solo recibió un empujón en respuesta. Finalmente supo que tenía que intervenir, llevo sus dedos a su cabeza e invadió la cabeza de Erik.   
  
Sintió al magnético querer revelarse, no querer dejarse controlar pero... Charles se impuso, y finalmente le obligo a soltar su poder, la chica aun se sujetaba el cuello y se inclino hacía adelante, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sean se acerco para sujetarla con fuerza, para que no cayera, ya que temblaba en demasía. Raven veía todo incrédula desde la puerta, sin saber que hacer, como ayudar...  
  
-¡Sal de mi cabeza, Charles!-dijo Erik, ronco, forzándose por lograr hablar. “ _Cálmate_ ”, Erik clavo sus ojos en Charles, sus orificios nasales estaban dilatados por su forzosa respiración. Charles le mantuvo la mirada con seriedad, completamente seguro. “ _Cálmate, Erik, por favor_ ”. El hombre finalmente respiro hondo y sus facciones se relajaron un poco. Charles de a poco fue abandonando su mente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima-No vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza, Xavier-casi gruño el mayor, levanto la mano, y todos gritaron de sorpresa cuando el candelabro se retorció, antes de soltarse del techo y caer en muchos pedazos de metal deformado. Todos miraron los restos en el piso, y cuando volvieron a mirar a Erik solo vieron la espalda de este desaparecer con movimientos furiosos hacía el patio.   
  
Charles suspiro, apoyándose en la pared y sujetando su cabeza. Dios, las cosas con su pareja solo iban de mal en peor-Sean, por favor ¿traerías la escoba?-finalmente el chico soltó a la agente, y esta soltó un sollozo, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Charles y abrazarle con fuerza. Charles miro a Raven, quien lo observo ligeramente molesta. La chica negó con la cabeza y se giró antes de marcharse hacía el living.   
  
**  
  
-¡Erik! ¡Erik espera por favor! No te vallas así...-Raven había salido por la parte delantera de la mansión, pero rápidamente corrió hacía donde Erik se había ido, y llego a verlo tomando una de las motos que había en el garaje de la mansión. La chica corrió hasta él, y afligida intento detenerle, sujetando la moto que el hombre empujaba para sacar del garaje-¡Espera, Erik! No puedes irte asi, Charles se odiara si te vas de esta manera y...  
  
-¡No me hables de Charles!-gruño el magnético y movió la mano con fuerza para apartar a la chica. La metamorfa tembló, apartándose y mirándole angustiada. Sabía que Erik se había ido molesto, pero ahora estaba realmente descontrolado-¡Ese hombre es un idiota! Prefiere a esa mujer, la defiende cuando fue ella quien...-un gruñido escapo de sus labios, y se sujeto la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en que esa maldita mujer había dicho que estaba en celo, que esa maldita mujer le había humillado. Estaba jodidamente molesto, por que esa maldita homosapien, esa idiota mujer había tenido la insensatez de insultarle. Había querido matarla, realmente quería asfixiarla, sentir como ese collar la iba dejando sin aliento, y la hacía convulsionarse de dolor antes de...  
  
-¡Erik!-el magnético detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar el sollozo de Raven, le miro incrédulo notando que la cadena que la chica tenía en el cuello la empezaba a asfixiar. Respiro hondo controlando sus poderes, haciendo que el metal la suelte. La chica tomo aire, viéndose ligeramente asustada, pero ni bien se recompuso volvió a acercarse-Se que crees eso, pero eres importante para Charles. Más que nadie en esta mansión... tienes que quedarte, si llegas a irte así se va a volver loco de dolor, Erik... No puedes dejarle-la chica le sujeto la mano, los ojos fríos de Erik se clavaron en los suyos, pero le mantuvo la mirada, aún afligida. Sabía que si Charles buscaba a Erik y se enteraba de que se había ido no iba a perdonárselo.   
  
-Moira es más importante-dijo ronco, desviando la mirada. Su dedo se apoyo sobre el lugar donde iba la llave, el acero se fundió, antes de que la moto hiciera contacto. Se le subió encima y la pateo con fuerza, el vehículo arranco, pero Raven sujeto con fuerza la moto sin querer dejarle ir. Erik volvió a mirarle molesto-Solo estoy aquí para atrapar a Shaw, pero ahora mi presencia ya no es bienvenida. Si esa mujerzuela piensa que voy a quedarme aquí bajo sus ordenes esta equivocada, voy a encontrar a Shaw solo, y voy a matarlo. Nadie va impedírmelo-le dijo ronco, la chica se mordió el labio. Erik bufo y la intento empujar, pero ella estaba firmemente sujeta de uno de los espejos de la moto-¡Ya vete, Raven!  
  
-Erik, entiendo tu punto... pero tienes que hablar con Charles por favor. No te imaginas como se pondrá... por favor. Él te quiere demasiado y...-los ojos celestes miraron a la chica con completa frialdad. Raven se estremeció al notar el odio abierto que había en esa mirada, no parecía el mismo Erik que solía deambular por la casa, ayudarle a entrenar y conversar con Charles. Parecía un ser oscuro, malvado y ella sintió su ser estremecerse de miedo-Tu amigo lo que quieres es follar, y ya tiene con quien hacerlo-Erik finalmente la empujo, y arranco la moto. Salió a toda velocidad de la mansión, el rugido del motor le ayudo a callar sus propios pensamientos... aunque no fue suficiente, su mente aun gritaba. Estaba tan colérico, sentía su pecho arder de odio mismo. No podía creer que Charles hubiera preferido a esa mujer en vez de a él...sintió un grito de dolor que escapo desde lo hondo de su pecho, aunque sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno. Pudo sentir la humedad en sus ojos, pero se negó a pensar que todo eso era producto de que se había sentido celoso y rechazado. Charles había preferido a alguien más... ¿y como no? Si él solo era un despreció de ser humano, él solo era solo un juguete sexual, él tenía una única misión el la vida: matar a Shaw, y no podía creer que durante ese tiempo lo hubiera estado retrasando. Tenía que volverse a poner manos a la obra, él no tenía familia, él solo tenía a su misión y tenía que cumplirla. Y una vez que tuviera el cuerpo lazo y sin vida de Shaw entre sus brazos se sentiría realizado, allí podría morir o reiniciar su vida. Eso daba igual, pero lo primordial era matarlo.  
  
**  
  
Charles estaba comenzando a cansarse de tener que ser cortes. Moira no dejaba de temblar, y él la había llevado al sofá y la había ayudado a sentarse. La chica parecía recia a desprenderse de él, mientras que él quería irse para encontrar a su omega y calmarlo. Sabía que Erik debía estar molesto, si no hablaban pronto y le aclaraba todo esa mansión podía empezar a deshacerse clavo por clavo. Miro agradecido a Sean que había preparado un te, y tomo la taza para entregársela a Moira. La chica sostuvo sus manos más de lo necesario, mientras le agradecía por salvarla.  
  
Charles le sonrió cansado, ya no quería seguir con ese tema. Quería poder marcharse de allí, pero debía asegurarse de que la chica se calmara. Miro de reojo a Sean, que parecía reacio a irse... quizás podría dejarla a cuidado de él, y así aprovechar para irse.  
  
-Moira, darling, debo ir a buscar a Erik y...  
  
-¡Me imagino que vas a decirle que se vaya!-el telepata de pronto cambio su expresión, al principio incrédulo y luego frunció el ceño. Sabía que no tenía que actuar por impulso, la chica estaba asustada y era su miedo el que hablaba, pero no le agradaba nada que estuviera mencionando la idea de alejar a su omega de esa mansión. Charles la estudio con la mirada, los labios de Moira temblaban, mientras bebía el té. Pero a pesar de todo, esa mirada castaña estaba clavada en la suya con seguridad-Es un peligro, lo sabes. No tiene control alguno, actúa como un animal, no solo es peligroso para la misión sino para los chicos. ¡Casi destruye la cocina con todos nosotros a dentro! ¡Me ataco! ¡Y quiso golpearte cuando te metiste en su cabeza!-argumento la chica, la voz se había endurecido, parecía segura mientras exponía sus pensamientos. Charles apretó los puños, algo molesto con todo ese palabrerio. Esa beta estaba sumamente equivocada si pensaba que cualquiera de esos argumentos iba a ser suficiente como para que alejara a su pareja.  
  
-Estaba alterado, es normal. Este es su hogar, Moira, él no va a irse de aquí-dijo, con firmeza. Quería dejar ese punto bien claro, esa era su mansión y siempre sería la de Erik. Era su pareja, ese hogar era de ambos, a pesar de que Erik no le reconociera, a pesar de que no deseara quedarse allí... su mansión siempre tendría un lugar para él, a su lado.  
  
-¡Charles! Tienes que razonar, él es violento, inestable... ¡es un peligro para quienes le rodean!-protesto la chica, la taza temblaba en sus manos y se veía ligeramente molesta. Charles bufo y volteo el rostro, masajeandose la sien. No quería pelear con ella, no valía la pena-¡Me ataco!  
  
-Él te ataco por que tuviste la desfachatez de decirle que estaba en celo, enfrente de todos y como si fuera algo malo... quisiste denigrarlo por algo que es natural en él-los ojos azules de Charles le miraron con algo de bronca. Después de todo eso había sido el desencadenante del problema... si, Erik era inestable, y era violento, pero sabía contenerse. Si la había ataco había sido por que esa mujer era un impertinente que había tenido la caradurez de insultar a su omega. La chica se vio sorprendida ante esa disimulada acusación, por esa mirada tan molesta-Y eso es inmaduro, sin mencionar que es despreciativo hacía su condición y... vulgar. Así no es el comportamiento de una dama-dijo, mirándola con firmeza. La chica parpadeo, aparentemente afectada, y un ligero sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas. Charles pudo percibir sus pensamientos de vergüenza, molestia, desconcierto y tristeza. Obviamente había esperado que Charles la defendiera y cuidara su honor. El telepata cerro los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro. Se acerco y estiro su mano para acomodarle el cabello-Solo piensa en ello darling, y bebe ese té. Te calmara-miro al pelirrojo que los observaba atentos, estaba sentando en un sillón cercano y sus ojos pasaban de Moira a Charles constantemente-Sean, ¿puedes cuidarla un momento?-el pelirrojo sonrió emocionado ante el pedido y asintió.  
  
Los ojos de la castaña se posaron un segundo en el pelirrojo, antes de que desviara la mirada avergonzada. Charles decidió ignorar ese intercambio de miradas y salir de allí para buscar a Erik, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.   
  
Salió, pensando que no había escuchado que entrara, así que seguramente debía andar con el patio. Ni bien abrió la puerta se encontró con la fuera de Raven sentada en las escaleras de ingreso. Frunció el ceño y bajo las escaleras de un trote, se giro a mirarle. A pesar de que ella estuviera sentada habían quedado a la misma altura, ya que Charles estaba varios escalones más abajo-¿Raven? ¿Que haces a...?-Charles se quedo callado al ver los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas de su hermana. Si bien tuvo el impulso de invadir la mente de su hermana, sabía que había prometido que no lo haría. Se mordió el labio, preocupado y se puso enfrente de ella, mirándole afligido-¿Que ocurre, hermanita?-se acerco un poco, y se inclino para poder acariciar su cabello y su mejilla, borrando esas lágrimas que surcaban la mejilla de la chica.  
  
-Erik...-dijo ella, casi sin poder hablar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, no solo por que el hombre se había marchado, sino por que ella no había podido detenerle y sabía que Charles se afligiría al instante. Casi no podía tragar, sentía demasiada angustia, y no podía contener las lagrimas. Con solo sentir el contacto con Charles sintió la tristeza embargarle aún más y jadeo suavemente, bajando el rostro para esconder su llanto-No pude detenerle, agarro una de esas malditas motos de colección y... y se fue...-soltó un nuevo sollozo, y enterró sus dedos en el cabello de su frente. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Charles, no quería ver lo angustiado que se ponía.   
  
El telepata respiro profundo al escucharle, sintió su corazón latir un poco más despacio. Pero no sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar. Erik no podía irse ¿cierto? Eran pareja, no podía dejarle así como así... su instinto le obligaría a volver. Si, eso era lo que tenía que pasar. Aunque... nada estaba pasando en ellos como debería-Dijo que iría a buscar a Shaw solo, que iba a matarlo... dijo que aquí ya no era bienvenido...-la rubia se mordió los labios para no llorar-¡Intente detenerlo, de verdad! Pero estaba tan furioso, estaban tan... lleno de odio...-finalmente se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y noto que Charles observaba fijamente el piso. El telepata estaba ligeramente ausente, con movimientos lentos se movió, sentándose al lado de la chica, intentando terminar de asimilar todo eso.  
  
Erik no podía irse, era simplemente imposible. Ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, Erik no podía alejarse. Iba a volver, iba a hacerlo-Él va a volver, Raven...-se giro a mirar a su hermana, y le sonrió con algo de pena, antes de acomodar esos rubios cabellos detrás de la oreja de la chica-Somos su familia, va a regresar... él... todas las familias pelean, Raven, él va a regresar. Cuando se calme, solo dale algo de tiempo... volverá antes de la noche y hablaremos y arreglaremos todo-el telepata se inclino y le beso cariñosamente la frente antes de forzarse a sonreír-. Se que lo hará...-el telepata se giro para mirar el horizonte. El día aun era joven, Erik tenía suficiente tiempo para calmarse y volver antes del anochecer. Lo haría, ellos no podían estar lejos.  
  
Raven miro insegura a su hermano. Ella había notado que Erik estaba demasiado seguro, dudaba que él fuera a volver. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas de decirle eso a Charles, el telepata era de esas personas que siempre mantenían la esperanza... en todo, y era obvio que sobre esto creyera lo mismo. Charles Xavier era el hombre que creía que los mutantes serían aceptados, el hombre que creía que salvarían a la humanidad y todos los querrían, el hombre que creía que podían coexistir sin guerras... era obvio que también esperaba que ese omega que ni siquiera lo reconocía volviera a sus brazos.   
  
Por muy absurdo que sonara, ella quiso tener la misma esperanza. Quiso creer que Erik los había visto como su familia, y que iba a regresar. Si, iba a volver.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, lo se, soy mala. Erik se fue, pero es que estaba realmente cabreado. Se que muchos van a odiar a Moira, pero ella... bien, no tiene excusas, aunque pelear con Erik es difícil xD
> 
> El telepata se forzó a sonreirle y mantener una charla cortés, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba sin saber nada de Erik, más molesto se sentía con esa mujer. Ella era la responsable de todo eso, después de todo... Erik nunca se había marchado antes, por más que hubiera días difíciles, hasta que ella intervino. Ella era la culpable, ella era maldita razón de que su omega se hubiera ido.


	15. Esperar o Actuar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, puse este fic al día, ya que en otras paginas lo tenía mas avanzado. Realmente no sabía si seguir publicándolo aqui por que nadie comenta. ¿Alguien lee esto? xD Pero bueno, si ya empece a subirlo no iba a abandonarlo. Ahora lo actualizare al mismo tiempo que en las otras plataformas. Si alguien se anima a dejar review les daré amor jaja

**Esperar o Actuar**

  
  
  
No, Erik no había vuelto. Charles se la había pasado mirando por la ventana, observando ansioso ante cualquier movimiento en el exterior. Durante la siesta se había mantenido tranquilo, paciente, pensando que el omega aun tenía las cosas muy a flote y ni bien se calmara recapacitaría y entendería que debían estar juntos y luego juntos atrapar a Shaw. Con ese pensamiento ayudo a entrenar a los chicos, se puso a revisar algunos proyectos, y ante cualquier excusa salía a caminar por la entrada de la mansión, esperando escuchar el rugido de una moto. También aspiraba con fuerza, esperando que en algún momento el aroma de Erik le llenara, tan embriagante como siempre, y le indicara que su omega había regresado. Intento distraerse, pensando que mientras menos lo esperara más rápido pasaría el tiempo y volvería.   
  
A la tarde había empezado a ser razonable, Erik debía estar muy molesto y seguramente se había alejado bastante con la moto, seguro le tomaría tiempo regresar. Pero iba a volver, después de todo... sus cosas estaban en la habitación de la mansión. No podía irse sin nada ¿verdad? Seguramente iba a volver y... quizás tuviera hambre cuando regresara. Así que, patéticamente, Charles termino cocinando un bizcochuelo de chocolate. El cual no duro lo suficiente, ya que todos los adolescentes de la casa lo devoraron como si no comieran hacía un mes. No supo si sentirse alagado de que les hubiera gustado tanto, o golpearles por que ese bizcochuelo tenía otro destinatario.   
  
Una vez superada la etapa de pastelero, intento seguir siendo razonable, aunque el optimismo era menor. ¿Qué tal si tuvo un accidente? Aunque lo dudaba, con sus poderes Erik podría hacer flotar la moto, o incluso desfigurar un auto antes de que llegara a golpearle. Así que la posibilidad de que le chocaran estaba descartada. ¿Y si se le pincho un neumático? Seguramente podría hacer una de algún metal, Erik era ingenioso.. pero quizás eso lo retrasaba y venía más lento. Si, seguramente Erik se tardaba por que venía más lento. Quizás incluso la moto la dejo y venía en taxy, o colectivo, o caminando... Mientras meditaba todo releía su tesis, “pensando” en las distintas mutaciones que podrían encontrar lo ancho del mundo.   
  
Finalmente, aunque no le tocara, esa noche decidió hacer la cena. Erik seguramente volvería con hambre, y los chicos no siempre se esmeraban mucho. No quería que su pareja pasara hambre. Lo mejor era preparar algo saludable y apetitoso. Había algo de pescado en el congelador y decidió saltearlo con algunas verduras. Con suerte a Erik le gustaba y lo devora. Pensó seriamente en esconderlo de los niños, para que no se lo acabaran en un santiamén... pero cuando eran las once de la noche, y todos ya habían venido a preguntar a que hora iban a comer, se resigno y lo recalentó.  
  
Terminaron comiendo a las doce de la noche, y no había rastros de Erik. Todos notaban la incomodidad de la mesa, a pesar de que intentaban comportarse como si nada pasara. Moira era la que se veía más cómoda y no dejaba de alagar las cualidades culinarias de Charles. El telepata se forzó a sonreirle y mantener una charla cortés, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba sin saber nada de Erik, más molesto se sentía con esa mujer. Ella era la responsable de todo eso, después de todo... Erik nunca se había marchado antes, por más que hubiera días difíciles, hasta que ella intervino. Tenía demasiadas ganas de echarla, insultarla, pero ante todo era un caballero y sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones.  
  
La cena termino, y por más que Alex mirara con deseo la porción de comida que había quedado, Charles se negó a dársela. Después de todo, esperaba que Erik llegara, y le gustara. Se auto ordeno lavar los platos, aunque tampoco era su turno, pero por las dudas... por si Erik llegaba tarde, no quería que llegara y que estuvieran todos dormidos. Así que los lavo con lentitud, mientras pensaba si había quedado suficientemente comida o debía preparar más. No sabía si Erik había llevado la billetera ¿y se venía con hambre y solo había un misera porción? Suspiro, obligándose a pensar que había alguna otra comida en la heladera, y que seguramente podrían ingeniárselas de alguna manera. No podía seguir haciendo de cheff todo el día.  
  
Cuando termino de lavar los platos el reloj ya marcaba unos minutos para que sean la una y medía. Y seguía sin haber rastros de su pareja. La esperanza que sentía había comenzado a desvanecerse a medida que la oscuridad y el silencio abordaban la mansión. Quizás Raven si había entendido bien, y Erik realmente planeaba irse a atrapar solo a Shaw y no volver jamas con ellos. Tuvo que contenerse para no dejarse llevar por la tristeza, no quería pensar que había perdido a Erik, a su pareja, para siempre. No quería pensar que le había abandonado, sin culpas. Ellos eran pareja, y aunque Erik no lo supiera, no podía irse así... sin más.  
  
Charles suspiro, comenzando a masajearse la sien, pensando en que debía ir a dormir. Estaba recio a hacerlo, por que realmente quería mantener la esperanza de que Erik vendría esa noche... Miro el reloj de su muñeca y se dirigió a la sala. Quizás podría ver algo de televisión, Erik llegaría, en algún momento.. Sino ¿donde iba a dormir? Dios, sabía que estaba teniendo pensamientos de los más idiotas e infantiles, pero realmente estaba angustiado y recién ahora notaba lo asustado que estaba ante la idea de que realmente Erik no regresara. Él no podía vivir sin Erik, Erik no podía marcharse...  
  
-Basta Charles-se dijo a si mismo, y se sentó frente al televisor, lo prendió, esperando que por una vez en la vida hubiera algo realmente bueno, tan bueno que pudiera absorber sus pensamientos. Hizo zaping algunos minutos pasando de película a película. No era que la televisión no le gustara, pero realmente pocas veces encontraba algo bueno para ver. Al menos si estaba solo, le costaba atontarle con ese aparato. Asi que, por más que encontró una película medianamente interesante, no pudo engancharse lo suficiente con ella ya que su mente seguía pensando en donde estaba Erik.  
  
Charles se mordió el labio, mientras veía la película romántica donde el hombre terminaba corriendo desesperadamente detrás de su pareja, para alcanzarla y decirle cuando la amaba y que había sido un idiota. Bufó, por que si él llegaba a hacer eso en la vida real Erik terminaría clavandole un tenedor en la mano, como mínimo. Y claro, luego le recordaría que no era un omega, así que su amor era absurdo. Suspiro al ver a la chica arrojarse a los brazos del hombre, y besarle como si no hubiera mañana. Si, quizás eso pasaba a la inversa... Charles arrojándose a sus brazos y sintiendo a Erik apartarle. Cerro los ojos y masajeo su frente, intentando quitar los pensamientos negativos. Sabía que habían estado peleados antes del problema de esa mañana, Erik le había dicho que nada más pasaría entre ellos... y no había tenido tiempo para sufrir por eso antes de que tuvieran un nuevo problema.  
  
¿Y si Erik volvía pero no quería volver a hablarle? Quizás el magnético tomara muy en serió su decisión de que nada más pasara entre ellos. Quizás esa fue toda su historia, y por el resto de su vida tendría el amargo sabor en su boca de que encontró a su omega, y era sumamente perfecto pero no funciono. No resulto, por que por muy perfecto que fuera no todo salía bien. Esas noches juntas serían el consuelo por el resto de su vida, debería conformarse a un romance con alguien más, y anhelar que en algún momento pueda estar de nuevo con su omega. Con ese omega que quizás nunca le re....  
  
Charles frunció el ceño. No iba a dejar que eso pasara, no iba a dejar que Erik se alejara de su lado. Iba a arrástralo de nuevo ahí, iba a obligarle a quedarse, iban a seguir avanzando hasta que en algún momento le reconozca e iban a ser felices. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar, nadie iba a detenerle. Ni siquiera Erik con sus inseguridades.  
  
Se levanto del sillón con una nueva emoción, salio corriendo de la mansión y empezó a correr por la oscuridad del jardín. Su trote era rápido y seguro, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y se sentía embriagado por una nueva seguridad y confianza. Él era Charles Xavier y nada se salía de su control, iba a encontrar a su pareja esa noche, iba a traerle a casa. Ni bien llego frente al garaje miro su coche y tomo las llaves que estaban colgadas en la entrada, se metió rápidamente y arranco sin dudar. Esperaba que Erik no estuviera muy lejos, por que iría en auto por toda la ciudad hasta encontrarle, y esperaba llegar antes del amanecer. Si, era una misión absurda... pero tenía que poder encontrarle, invadiría cada mente en su camino, rastreando a Erik hasta que finalmente de con él.   
  
Salio con el auto a toda velocidad, sabía que era un esfuerzo mental excesivo ir metiéndose en cada cabeza, por más que su rango fuera amplio, si iba manejando no podía concentrarse del todo. Varios kilómetros lejos de la casa, se dio cuenta que debió despertar a Raven y decirle que ella maneje... pero bueno, encontraría a Erik solo. Podía hacerlo, tenía que poder. Era su pareja, su mente siempre encontraba la de Erik. Su mutación se sentía atraída hacía el magnético como si fuera un metal.   
  
Se abstuvo de cerrar los ojos, aunque normalmente así podía abarcar más mentes, pero como pudo su cabeza comenzó a ingresar en cada persona. Muchos estaban ya dormidos, ya casi eran las tres de la mañana, así que entrar en sus mentes era difícil. Decidió mejor estacionar frente a un bar donde había varias personas, y empezó a invadir una a una sus mentes... quince minutos después logro ver en una cabeza la moto de Erik dirigiéndose hacía el norte, la imagen fue apenas un flash, algo inconsciente gravado en la mente ajena... pero fue suficiente para Charles que comenzó a tomar la calle que había visto. Se masajeo la cabeza mientras manejaba, algo adolorido por haber revisado tantas mentes tan minuciosamente.  
  
Estaciono varios kilómetros más allá, en otro bar. Esta ves se bajo del auto, y se fue al bar donde una camarera se puso a prepararle un café para llevar. Al parecer no era típico que pidieran café a esa hora. Charles miro el reloj y ya eran más de las tres y media de la mañana... y aun ni siquiera sabía si estaba cerca. Decidió invadir la mente de la camarera, era más lógico que ella hubiera visto algo estando allí, o al menos más practico que ir viendo las otras mentes al azar que quizás acababan de llegar. Y... ¡Bingo! Vio una imagen de una moto doblando unas calles más hacía a adelante. Tras meditar un poco las direcciones que iban tomando noto que... Erik iba rumbo a Washington, era bastante obvio, seguramente quería ingresar a la CIA y robar toda la información que hubiera de Shaw para luego poder encontrarle.  
  
Le dio gracias a la chica por el café, y decidió aventarse a su teoría. Siguió la dirección que había visto, y comenzó a manejar rumbo a Washington. Kilómetros más adelante volvio a detenerse en un bar que estaba sobre la ruta y se metió directamente en la cabeza del camarero. Pero esta vez no hubo suerte. Reviso varios camareros más, pero recién cuando leyó la mente del chico que limpiaba los baños pudo saber por donde había ido Erik. Arranco tan rápido como pudo, había estado tentado a bajarse a buscar un nuevo café, pero la memoria del chico no era tan lejana, y con suerte pronto alcanzaría a su pareja.   
  
Continuo por la ruta, tal cual había pensado Erik iba tomando los desvíos que lo llevarían a Washington, aunque evitaba zonas con controles policiales por que obviamente la moto que tenía era “robada”; aunque no hubiera denuncia, Erik no tenía los papeles de titular. Charles continuo manejando, presionando el acelerador cada vez con más fuerza, realmente quería adelantarse y encontrarle. Ya estaban por ser la cinco de la mañana... vio un bar más a delante y decidió frenar, quizás debía tomar otro café si iba a seguir manejando, y sería bueno chequear por si alguien le había visto. Se bajo del auto y se metió al bar, se dirigió rápidamente a la barra y le pidió a la chica de la barra si le podía preparar un café, esta vez no le miraron raro, al parecer este lugar era más frecuentado por camioneros y varios tomaban café para no dormirse en sus envíos.  
  
Mientras la chica lo preparaba decidió invadir la mente de su compañera … oh, oh, oh... Erik había estado horas antes allí. La chica lo había atendido, le había dado un Whisky y le había indicado un hotel. Si, si, si, si.... Charles le sonrió resplandeciente a la chica que le daba el café y esta le miro extrañada y se sonrojo un poco, después de todo el alfa era muy galante, y con esos ojos era fácil conquistar a cualquiera-¿Darling podrías decirme donde esta el hotel Minas?-dijo con su sonrisa coqueta, la chica le sonrió con ilusión y le dio la dirección, al parecer esperando ser invitada.   
  
Charles le guiño un ojo y tomando el café se dirigió rápidamente hacía su auto, el hotel estaba a unas pocas cuadras. Ni bien llego, estaciono casi enfrente y se bajo con prisa. Se dirigió a la recepción, donde había un portero... al parecer la administración ya no trabajaba-Hola, si me disculpa ando buscando a un amigo. Se llama Erik, se debe haber registrado hace tres horas más o menos-el portero recordó a Erik, había entrado muy tarde al hotel, había sido el ultimo en registrarse. Aproximadamente a las dos y media de la mañana.  
  
-Lo siento, no podemos dar información de los clientes-le dijo el portero. Charles sonrió apenas y asintió, se llevo la mano a la frente e invadió la mente del hombre, que al poco tiempo poso una mirada ligeramente ausente-Vera, perdí la llave... si puede facilitármela, sería de gran ayuda-como en trance el portero se movió y busco la llave la habitación 214 y se la entrego. Charles le sonrió y salio de su mente con suavidad-Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, caballero-sus pasos rápidos fueron a las escaleras, las cuales subió con un rápido trote.  
  
Estaba ansioso, al fin iba a encontrarle. Y era una suerte, por que ya estaba ligeramente cansado y no había bebido el café al final, lo había olvidado en el auto. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras caminaba por el pasillo... 109, 110... suspiro al sentir el aroma de Erik, al fin lo tenía cerca de nuevo. Había sido menos de un día, pero había estado tan asustado y tan preocupado, había pensando que quizás no volvía a verle. Había pensado dejarle marchar sin más pero ahora... 111, 112... pudo sentir el murmullo de la mente de Erik, el magnético estaba durmiendo, y... oh, dios, estaba recordando como el día anterior se durmieron juntos. Charles gruño lastimeramente, pesando que quería repetirlo. No entendía por que Erik no notaban que eran pareja, ¿no notaba como necesitaba a Charles cerca? Dios, no entendía como podía ignorarlo.  
  
Finalmente llego a la habitación 114 y se acomodo el cabello y la ropa. Era una idiotes, Erik ni siquiera iba a fijarse en si se veía atractivo o no, seguro iba a querer echarle ni bien le viera. Pero no iba a dejarle, iba a aferrarse a él hasta que.... decidió no pensar más y empezó a golpear la puerta, iba a ser constante y fuerte hasta que obtuviera respuesta. Golpeo tan ruidoso como pudo y sintió la mente de Erik reaccionar, el magnético esta irritado ante ese sonido, se levanto gruñendo con fuerza-¡¿Quien carajos, es?! ¿No vio el cartel de no molestar?-Charles miro el cartel rojo que colgaba del picaporte, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir golpeando.   
  
Sintió unos pasos torpes antes de que la puerta se abriera con fuerza y apareció Erik, apenas vestido con unos bóxer. Se veía muy molesto, pero al ver a Charles parpadeo confundido. El telepata fue tan rápido como pudo, se metió dentro del cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de él, apoyándose en esta ni bien entro. Sus ojos azules estudiaron a Erik que le miraba incrédulo, su mente no entendía como Charles le había encontrado-¿Como... como...?  
  
-Créeme que no fue fácil, mi amigo. Tuve que meterme en cada mente en mi camino para poder rastrearte, llevo más de tres horas haciéndolo... ya casi esta por salir el sol y...  
  
-No me interesa. ¿Que haces aquí, Charles? No te pedí que me buscaras-la voz ronca de Erik se escuchaba molesta, Charles le miro con algo de pena y se mordió el labio un poco nervioso, no quería que volviera alejarle, no quería que volvieran a pelear. Se aparto de la puerta, dando un paso hacía su omega, pero este dio un paso atrás alejándose de él-Lo mejor es que te vayas, realmente no quiero verte-su rostro estaba tenso, no quería mirar demasiado al telepata, no quería dejarse llevar por esas cosas que Charles solía generar en él.  
  
-Erik, de verdad... llevo horas buscándote, estuve todo el día esperando que vuelvas...-se acerco otro paso, y de nuevo el otro mutante retrocedió. Esto se repitió varias veces, hasta que las piernas de Erik chocaron con la cama, el mutante frunció el ceño, y sus ojos celestes miraron molestos a Charles.  
  
-Realmente quiero dormir, mañana tengo que viajar muchísimo y...  
  
-No-dijo Charles, seguro, con firmeza. Los ojos celestes de Erik se entrecerraron, pero Charles solo se acerco otro paso y le miro decidido-No vas a irte. Estamos entrenando a esos chicos juntos, vas a volver y vas a ayudarme-su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. El cuerpo de Erik tembló ligeramente al escuchar ese tono tan dominante, esa voz de mando. Se mordió el labio y su expresión mostró algo de duda, aunque él no lo supiera sus instintos le indicaban obedecer a su alfa-. Estamos juntos en esto Erik, no vas a alejarte de esto-Charles dio otro paso al frente, sin querer dejar escapar a Erik. El magnético trago saliva inseguro y miro atentamente a Charles, el ingles se veía demasiado decidido. Erik al verlo acercarse le gruño, mostrandole sus inofensivos colmillos pero Charles solo le sonrió-. No vas a escapar... vine por ti, iremos a nuestra casa...-dijo con voz posesiva el menor, estiro su mano para tomar la de Erik, quien se removió inquieto intentando soltarse.  
  
-No voy a ir contigo, estas equivocado Charles-le gruño, el alfa solo sonrió.  
  
-Lo harás Erik, quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?-Charles le acaricio suavemente el brazo. Sentía la parte instintiva de Erik pelear contra su raciocino, su omega quería obedecer la voz del alfa, quería dejarse llevar.  
  
-No-bufo y se soltó de un movimiento brusco-¡No soy tu maldita zorra! No vengas aquí a darme ordenes...-protesto el polaco, las cosas de metal vibraron pero Charles se mantuvo firme-No soy un maldito juguete que usas cuando no esta esa mujerzuela...-el ingles entrecerró los ojos y bufo. Era obvio que su omega estaba celoso, no era bueno, Erik era muy irracional cuando se dejaba guiar por sus celos.   
  
-Sabes que eso no es así...-dijo en un murmullo bajo. Vio los ojos de Erik arder, y supo que terminarían peleando.  
  
-¡La defendiste! Ella dijo que yo estaba en celo ¡Lo dijo delante de todos! Es una maldita que...-Erik se quedo callado al ver que Charles terminaba de acercarse, y sus labios rojos emitían un suave “Shhh”. Los blancos dedos de Charles se apoyaron en sus delgados labios, y Erik le miró aun molesto. Que Charles viniera y se hiciera el coqueto no iba a derretirle tan fácilmente.  
  
-Tienes razón, no debí defenderla... pero tu eres más fuerte, podías matarla. Ella fue muy vulgar, es cierto, no debió decirte eso-su voz era calma, confiada. Después de todo, realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo-Siento haberlo hecho, pero por favor, perdóname Erik-se termino de acercar y retiro su dedo, inclinándose hacía al frente para poder rozar sus labios con los ajenos, aunque no duro mucho, Erik le aparto con un firme movimiento-. No volveré a hacerlo Erik, no me meteré de nuevo en tu cabeza sin tu permiso, no importa lo que pase.  
  
El magnetico entrecerró los ojos, nada confiado al respecto-Vuelve a decirme algo Charles... y te juro que la matare. Y si interfieres, no volverás a verme-Charles le miro atento, al parecer Erik estaba cediendo. El se puso serio para verse confiable y asintió. Realmente no pensaba dejar que Moira volviera a insultar a su omega, iba a dejarla muda si volvía a insinuar algo como lo de hoy.   
  
-Vuelve a faltarte el respeto, y yo mismo la echare de la mansión-dijo seguro. Eso pareció agradar a Erik ya que sonrió ladino, un poco más confiado. Charles acento la sonrisa en sus labios también. Erik era un maldito que le encantaba la idea de humillar a Moira, sabía que las cosas en la mansión serían mas difíciles, pero iba a tener que ver como solucionar todo sobre la marcha-. ¿Vas a volver?-pregunto, mostrándose algo inseguro. Sabía que esa era su carta secreta, a Erik podía darle ordenes, pero era preferible mostrarse frágil y necesitado para que se sintiera cómodo.  
  
-Solo por que si no lo hago la CIA terminara lastimando a esos pobres chicos-aseguro, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ellos nunca nos aceptaran, Charles. Debes entenderlo-el telepata se mordió los labios para no responder y luego se acerco más hasta que quedaron pegados. Erik frunció el ceño e intento apartarlo de nuevo, aunque su mano solo reposo en el hombro ajeno. Oh, había extrañado a Charles, si hubiera querido hubiera podido ir mucho más lejos, pero marcho despacio por que tenía esa maldita sensación de no querer apartarse del alfa, de no querer dejarle-¿Que se supone que haces?-Charles se mordió el labio, sonriendo apenas, avergonzado.   
  
-Solo un día lejos de ti y sentí que me volvería loco... ¿no haz notado que eres una droga para mi?-le dijo en un susurro necesitado. Erik dudo un momento, sin saber como responder, Charles tuvo miedo de haber avanzado demasiado rápido, pero realmente no podía contener sus propias palabras. Había necesitado tanto tenerlo cerca, y Erik también, he iba a decírselo para que le quedara bien en claro-Tenia mucho miedo de perderte, mi amigo. Eres el mutante más fascinante que he conocido, no quería que te marcharas estando peleados.  
  
-Charles, debes buscarte una habitación, no pasaras aquí la noche-comento el magnético, apartándose varios pasos hasta chocar con la cama. Miro de reojo hacía atrás, sorprendido de que hubieran avanzado tanto. Entrecerró los ojos y miro de nuevo a Charles-Iré mañana contigo, pero ahora necesito estar solo-Charles alzo la ceja y se acerco más pasos. Sus ojos azules estudiaban a su omega. Erik estaba equivocado si pensaba que le iba a dejar solo, lo había extrañado horrores, y ahora que lo tenía cerca no quería apartarse. Sintió el estremecimiento ajeno cuando su mano acaricio la mejilla del mayor.  
  
-Me quedare aquí, necesitamos estar cerca... lo sabes-susurro roncamente, y termino de acercarse, sus narices se rozaron y vio como Erik cerraba los ojos. El magnético no podía evitar suspirar ante el acercamiento, Charles generaba en él cosas muy fuertes, y tenerlo cerca de nuevo, cuando había pensado que pasarían una temporada lejos, era... era aliviador, realmente no quería que se apartara-.No quieres alejarte de mi, Erik-en respuesta a sus palabras sintió el cuerpo de Erik relajarse cuando su mano le rodeo la cintura. Sus instintos les incentivaban a estar juntos, era obvio. Si solo Erik no fuera tan terco, si se dejara llevar más por sus instintos, si fuera sincero consigo mismo.  
  
-No seas tan presuntuoso, Charles-se quejo, aun con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentarse con los profundos ojos de Charles. Jadeo bajo cuando sintió al menor apretar más su cintura y sus cuerpos se pegaron-. Eres muy engreído cuando...  
  
-No es que sea engreído, simplemente se que es así-Charles se inclino a olfatear el cuello ajeno y ronroneo de placer. Había echado de menos ese aroma, aunque solo fuera un día había tenido demasiado miedo de perderle. Noto que inconscientemente Erik tiraba su cabeza hacía atrás y lo tomo como una invitación para continuar explorando-. Son necesidades que sentimos ¿vas a negarme que te sientes mas tranquilo ahora que estamos juntos?-pregunto en un murmullo contra la piel ajena. Su boca rozaba la piel de Erik y la sentía erizarse bajo su roce.  
  
-¿Estas jugando con mi cabeza?-protesto, apartándole un poco. Charles se rió y le miro divertido, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros del magnético y le empujaron hasta que el cuerpo del magnético termino sentado en la cama. Charles no dudo cuando se le sentó encima, cabalgandole.  
  
-No, Erik... la necesidad que sientes es igual a la mía-comento, y su mano se deslizo al pecho ajeno-Justo aquí-masajeo suavemente el pectoral de Erik. El magnético suspiro y sus manos rodearon la cintura estrecha de Charles. No podía negarlo que ahora se sentía mas calmado, embriagado por una nueva paz. Habia sentido un dolor en el pecho, que había preferido ignorar, pero ahora de a poco lo sentía irse. Aspiro el aroma de Charles y sintió una mano en su nuca, presionándole contra el cuello ajeno-Sigue olfateando, va a calmarte-le susurro el menor, roncamente.  
  
-No estoy alterado-bufo, pero a pesar de todo le obedeció ya que ese aroma le gustaba demasiado.  
  
-No, pero sentiste angustia ante la separación...-su mano continuo bajando por el trabajado pecho ajeno, hasta que llego a su vientre-Ahora sientes un cosquilleo aquí, de alivio. Yo también lo siento, no tienes idea de cuanto me afligí cuando no volvías...-susurro. Erik gimió, por más que quisiera negarlo no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo se había puesto ansioso ante las caricias ajenas. El telepata por su parte estaba igual, desde que lo vio su cuerpo se lleno de alivio y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Pego su cuerpo completamente a Erik y el magnético lentamente se dejo caer hacía atrás, seguido por el cuerpo de Charles que suspiro de alivio y de gusto al tener a su omega debajo de si, entre sus brazos, cubierto y protegido por su cuerpo. Quería mantenerlo para siempre allí, donde nadie pudiera tocarlo, ni lastimarlo.  
  
-Charles, deja de hablar, estas...-Erik gimoteo, removiéndose. Las palabras del telepata estaban enloqueciendolo, a medida que Charles hablaba sentía como la angustia y el alivio se fundían al mismo tiempo. No había sido consciente de sus emociones hasta ahora que lo tenía con él. Y dios, si, había estado angustiado... mucho más de lo que imagino. No quería separarse, no quería alejarse. Se había sentido tan molesto, la ira le había embargado y mientras más se alejaba de la mansión más colérico e irracional se sentía. Solo había pensando en venganza... pero ahora que estaba de nuevo con él de a poco se había calmado. El aroma de Charles le estaba embriagando y finalmente sentía como el nudo que había tenido en el pecho se borraba. Quería quedarse así para siempre-Estas enloqueciendome...-jadeo confundido por la tristeza y la felicidad que le llenaban al mismo tiempo. Sintió sus ojos arder y de pronto los labios de Charles estaban bebiendo sus lagrimas que ni siquiera noto que estaba dejando caer. ¿Que carajos le estaba pasando? Él no era débil, él no lloraba.  _"¿Pero que demonios..?"_  
  
-Shhh, no te desesperes... ya estamos juntos-sus brazos apretaron la cintura de Erik, y sintió al magnético jadear nuevamente, con una innegable necesidad, la misma que él sentía vagando por sus venas. Necesidad de estar juntos. Si, el cuerpo de Erik le reconocía, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, a su aroma, a su tacto-Abrázame, Erik... por favor. Me asustaste mucho cuando te fuiste...-al instante los enormes brazos del magnético apretaron su espalda, lo sujetaron con firmeza, y el alfa se sintió algo pequeño en comparación. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que Erik pudiera rodearle por completo, atraparle entre sus brazos sin tener posibilidad de escapar-Gracias, te necesitaba tanto...-susurro.  
  
El polaco se sentía ligeramente confundido por esa atmósfera que les rodeaba. Charles se comportaba extraño, pero el no podía más que responder con temblores a sus palabras. Sus propias emociones se había anudado. ¿Realmente le habia extrañado tanto tanto? Tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era la necesidad de volver a sus brazos. Se sentía fuera de si, sin poder comportarse como él era realmente:fuerte, seguro, poderoso. Gruño al saber que Charles le había necesitado, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa ladina en su boca. Había estado tan celoso por la estupida de Moira, pero ahora se sentía condenadamente bien. Ahora podía aceptarlo: había estado celoso por que había pensado que Charles prefería a otro. Había pensado que su alfa... no, no... Charles no era su alfa. Cerro con fuerza los ojos, intentando bloquear esos pensamientos. No quería concentrarse en nada malo, lo único que importaba era Charles le había seguido, Charles estaba loco por él, Charles lo prefería. Él era importante para el telepata. Extrañamente eso le agradaba demasiado, le calmaba, le hacía olvidar que había estado muy molesto-¿Tanto te gusto que no me soportas un día lejos? Vaya Charles... no sabía que tenía ese efecto en ti-Erik alzo las cejas coquetamente y Charles se rió. Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco, despues de todo, se sentía un poco tonto por haberle seguido tan desesperadamente pero al menos había funcionado.  
  
-No te aproveches de él-Charles tímidamente rozo sus labios contra los ajenos, al sentir un suspiro por parte de Erik se atrevió a besarlo, recorrió sus delgados labios con la lengua antes de enterrarla en su boca. Escucho a Erik gemir de gusto, y los fuertes brazos le apretaron con mas fuerza. No dejaban de besarse con necesidad,como si el tiempo lejos no hubiera sido de solo unas horas. Como si hubieran pasado una eternidad lejos-No vuelvas a irte. Erik... Nunca más.-murmuro, casi sin despegarse de la boca ajena. No quería apartarse ni un centímetro, realmente le había extrañado. Más de lo que hubiera imaginado... y ahora que lo tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos no quería que se apartara.  
  
Erik le miro fijamente, su mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. La duda brillo en sus ojos un momento, pero luego sus ojos celestes mostraron determinación y él sonrió con suavidad-Nunca más-prometió en un intimo susurro, y sintió su vientre cosquillar al ver la sonrisa ilusionada de Charles. Volvieron a besarse con suavidad, mientras sus manos se recorrían con dulzura, felices de volver a encontrarse. El contacto se prolongaba gustoso, dejándose explorarse, disfrutando de volver a estar juntos. Se detuvieron cuando Charles no pudo contener un bostezo que emitió contra la boca ajena, Erik se rió, mientras miraba divertido esos ojos azules, bañados en lagrima de sueños-Creo que... deberíamos descansar.  
  
Charles sonrió con poca energía y asintió. Se levanto de la cama, y empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras Erik se acomodaba. Una vez que quedo en boxer, Charles se acostó a su lado. Sin dudar sus manos atrajeron a Erik, envolviéndolo en un abrazo-¿En serio? ¿Dormiremos melosamente abrazados? Es demasiado cursi-dijo la voz ronca del polaco. Charles solo sonrió contra su cuello y se encogió de hombros.  
  
Su blanquecino y delgado cuerpo se apretó contra el de Erik, intentando traerle más cerca, hasta que cada centímetro de sus pieles estuviera en contacto. Así de paso compartían el calor-Me gusta estar así... deberíamos hacerlo diario-respondió Charles, Erik soltó una suave risa y se estremeció al sentir un suave beso en su cuello. Se arqueo un poco, sintiendo su piel arder. Su trasero se había pegado a la pelvis de Charles y gruño al sentir un pequeño bulto. La mano de Charles acaricio su pecho, con suavidad, delineando sus músculos.  
  
-Podría ser-respondo bajito, sin aceptar pero sin negarse tampoco. Gimió al sentir a Charles pellizcar uno de sus pezones y se arqueo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su virilidad despertar. Un cosquilleo agradable se había disipado por su cuerpo... Charles siempre lograba excitarlo tan rápido.  
  
-Me extrañaste, ¿verdad, Erik?-pregunto el telepata a su oído, olfateando la nuca del magnético, sintiendo como Erik se presionaba más y más contra su semierección. El magnético gimió y se removió, y Charles soltó una risa-Dímelo.  
  
-Cállate, Charles-se quejo el mayor, sin querer darle la razón. Si, le había extrañado, había sentido la necesidad de volver a sus brazos, de oler su aroma, de pegarse a su cuerpo. Se le había hecho raro esa necesidad tan fuerte, pero había preferido ignorarla-Cállate y duérmete-protesto al sentir que la mano ajena continuaba bajando rumbo a sus bóxer. De pronto se sentía condenadamente ansioso por sentirlo acariciarle, por sentir sus manos en cada rincon de su cuerpo.  
  
El telepata se rió-Yo también te extrañe-Charles finalmente toco la virilidad ajena, por encima del bóxer y ronroneo de gusto. Erik la tenía tan grande, amaba sujetarla en su mano y sentirla tan dura y firme. La masajeo un poco y su omega sollozo de gusto, pegándose más a él, dejandole sentir mejor su musculoso trasero contra su pelvis. Dios, si seguían ese uego iba a querer frotarse, iba a querer acomodarse entre sus nalgas y refregarse, sintiendo a Erik temblar por tener una verga entre sus nalgas-. Sentía una fuerte necesidad por estar a tu lado... creí que me volvería loco...  
  
-Mhhr...-protesto Erik, mordiendo la almohada, al sentir los besos que eran desparramados en su nuca, con pequeñas mordidas que hacían que su piel se erice. Dios, se estaba excitando demasiado. La mano de Charles le sujetaba con firmeza y él podía sentir su verga tensa, dura, palpitante. Charles tenía algún tipo de poder en sus manos, que lo volvía loco de placer. Si, seguramente era eso, una segunda mutación... una mutación que hacía que Erik diera placer con sus manos. Eso explicaba por que el pene que presionaba su trasero en vez de disgustarle solo le daba más placer-Duérmete...-protesto en un ronroneo.  
  
-Solo acéptalo y dormiremos...-le mordió con más fuerza la nuca, ansioso por escucharlo-Dime que me extrañaste, que necesitabas mis manos encima de ti... se que lo sentiste, querías que te toque, que te bese... que mis manos te exploren...-su otra mano se atrevió a ir a la cadera ajena y le apretó suavemente un glúteo, ganándose un sollozo en respuesta-Querías sentir mi virilidad entre tus nalgas y como de a poco va entrando en t...  
  
-Shhhh-protesto el magnético y se retorció, intentando apartarse un poco. La mano en su cadera le detuvo y emitió un nuevo sollozo. No quería admitirlo, no quería aceptar que le desesperaba la idea de apartarse de Charles, que solo quería tenerlo cerca, y esas manos hábiles tocándole y calmándole. Nunca pensó que la voz de Charles, narrándole todo eso, podía afectarle tanto-. Si te extrañe pero... ya cállate....-gimoteo. Charles gruño en respuesta y la mano de su cadera apretó su glúteo, separando un poco su trasero. Erik abrió los ojos de golpe y gimió nervioso al sentir erección de Charles acomodarse entre sus nalgas.  _"Oh dios..."_ , el pene de Charles estaba entre sus nalgas, tan duro y firme... y tan listo para entrar dentro de él. Sintió su interior comenzar a mojarse, más que dichoso ante la idea de tener lago duro dentro suyo. Sus pieles solo eran separadas por los interiores de ambos y Erik podía notar mejor el roce contra su agujero, que había humedecido el boxer.  
  
-Necesitas esto, Erik...-Charles froto su pene contra su canutillo y Erik se odio a si mismo cuando empujo su trasero hacía atrás, dándole más lugar. Esperaba con eso poder sentirle mejor, sentir esa dureza presionar contra su trasero, contra su agujero y obligarlo a abrirse. El telepta gimió de gusto ante su entrega y le mordió el hombro, buscando calmar su desesperación y contener el gruñido de desesperación. Su omega le estaba dejando frotarse, su omega estaba permitiendole avanzar. Su mano separo más esas nalgas, y él se froto con más firmeza contra ese trasero, mientras su mano masturbaba el pene de Erik-Necesitabas sentirme así... lo deseabas...-su mano se coloco bajo los bóxer ajenos para acariciar su erección. Erik tembló por completo y se limito a asentir “ _si, si, si... lo necesita..._ ” gimió en su cabeza, ya sin poder contenerse. Tanto tiempo desde que no tenía ese tipo de cercanía, y dios... se sentía tan bien. Se arqueo, gimiendo silenciosamente, u presionándose más y más contra Charles, dejando su espalda pegada al pecho del menor-Deseas sentirme dentro, lo se...-su mano se acelero, aun tocándole sobre el boxer y sus caderas se movieron con más ganas-Quieres sentirme abriéndote, sentirme llenándote. Mi pene bien a dentro de ti, tocando tu próstata, mis testículos golpeando contra tus nalgas en cada embes...  
  
-Ohhh mi mdios...-Erik se arqueo ante la simple idea y la mano del telepata se vio manchada por la semilla ajena. Charles gruño de gusto, se froto con más ganas, excitado ante la idea de que su pareja podía eyacular con el simple pensamiento de él follandole. Oh, Erik pronto sería suyo, pronto cumpliria todas esas palabras, le follaría con ganas. Siguió masturbandole, desparramando su semilla por toda la extensión de ese miembro que de a poco y con fuertes palpitaciones comenzaba a ablandarse. No dejo de tocarle, sintiendo a Erik temblar entre sus brazos, y en pocos segundos el se vino en sus boxer, atrapado entre las nalgas ajenas. Gimoteo besando sus amplios hombros. Había sido rápido, no tan pasional, pero los dos estaban demasiado cansados para llegar a más. Erik respiraba profundamente, calmando su cuerpo. Ninguno se movió, Charles dejo su mano dentro de los boxers ajenos, y apoyo su frente en el hombro de Erik.  
  
-Me muero por hacerte el amor, Erik-murmuro, adormilado y embriagado pro las endorfinas. Erik gruño en respuesta, sintiendo su interior humedecerse ante la idea. Dios, imaginarse a Charles dentro era.... no, no no quería pensarlo por que solo se mojaría más-. Te haré mio... se que lo quieres...-el telepata lo jalo, posesivamente, abrazándolo con más fuerza y Erik suspiro entre nervioso y aliviado-Quieres pertenecerme por completo...  
  
-Cállate-protesto, sin querer tomar sus palabras en cuenta. El menor solo se rió, muy cansado para pensar racionalmente. Ni el mismo notaba lo que estaba diciendo, solo estaba siendo sincero sobre sus instintos.  
  
-Durmamos Erik, mañana iremos hacía la mansión... me fui sin decirle a nadie, van a preocuparse-Charles volvió a bostezar, y de a poco su conciencia fue embriagada por Morfeo. Erik se mantuvo despierto un poco más, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía que no debía estremecerse de gusto ante esa idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus instintos le guiaban a Charles, la simple idea de ellos “haciendo el amor”, como había dicho el menor, le llenaba de ansias. Gruño, nervioso ante lo desconocido y se giro para mirar de frente a Charles quien ya se hallaba dormido. No podía creer que ese alfa hubiera recorrido tanto solo por encontrarle. Nadie nunca hizo ni la mitad de eso por él. Se apretó contra Charles, aspirando su delicioso aroma, y de a poco se fue dejando guiar por esa respiración pausada, hasta que también le embriago el sueño.   
  
Estaban juntos, y era sumamente relajante.  
  
**  
  
  
Habían vuelto a la mansión a la tarde del día siguiente. Todos habían estado preocupados, pero se olvidaron de todo al verlos a ambos juntos. Todos se veían felices de que Erik hubiera vuelto, excepto Moira que se disculpo amargamente y luego se retiro. Erik prefirió no darle demasiada atención. Lo importante era que estaba de nuevo en casa, con gente que le agrada... y que aparentemente le apreciaba. Todos le abrazaron con fuerza ni bien le vieron. Erik abrazo con fuerza a Raven que se había colgado de su cuello y reía emocionada de volver a verle.   
  
Mientras interactuaba con todos, algo incomodo y desacostumbrado a todas esas muestras de cariño, miraba de reojo a Charles que le sonreía con verdadera felicidad. Erik sintió un calor en el pecho al ver a esos labios rojos modulando “Esta es tu familia. Nuestra familia”. Le sonrió en respuesta, pensando que era un tonto por como su corazón latía tan fuerte por un simple comentario por parte de Charles.  
  
El ingles tenía demasiado efectos sobre él. Charles Xavier le estaba arrastrando de a poco a esa dimensión, donde todo parecía perfecto. Y era difícil, por que sentía la necesidad de quedarse allí para siempre, pero realmente no sabía si podría hacerlo. A veces pensaba que todo eso era un sueño, o un estado de pausa, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a la realidad y afrontar de nuevo el hecho de que estaba solo.  
  
Charles entro a la mansión, dejando que los menores se quedaran con Erik. Realmente le alegraba que todos hubiera estado tan felices de que volviera, necesitaba eso, necesitaba que hicieran sentir a Erik en casa, como en un hogar, para que no pudiera irse nunca. Se giro al sentir unos pasos detrás suyo y miro con curiosidad a Moira que caminaba rápidamente hacía a él-Fuiste a buscarlo-comento la agente, y Charles sonrió apenas, con ironía.  
  
-Obviamente, no iba a dejarlo solo-vio como la agente apretaba los labios y se giro a mirarla. Saco sus manos de los bolsillos y se acerco unos pasos-. Tienes que entender que Erik no va a irse de aquí, no mientras pueda evitarlo-su mano sujeto con firmeza el mentón ajeno, para que esos ojos castaños le miraran. Quería que Moira entendiera muy bien eso-. Esta es su familia, este es su hogar y...  
  
-Solo esta aquí para llegar a Shaw y lo sabes-protesto la chica, apretando las mandíbulas para evitar que su boca temblara. No le agradaba Erik, prefería que estuviera lejos, por muy necesario que fuera para esa misión también era un problema difícil de tratar que solo generaba dificultades.  
  
-Eso no es lo que importa-dijo Charles soltándola finalmente. Su mano regreso a su bolsillo y su sonrisa se suavizo-Él esta aquí, eso es lo importante-comento, empezando a subir las escaleras. No quería acercarse demasiado a Moira, no quería confundirla más, ni darle falsas ideas. Erik estaba en casa, él solo quería pensar en eso.   
  
**  
  
Raven termino de enjuagar el jabón de los platos mientras tarareaba por lo bajo. Charles había estado de muy buen humor ese día y ella había recibido de regalo una caja de esos deliciosos bombones de chocolate. Claro, a cambio le toco lavar los platos, tarea que era de su hermano ese día. Pero los bombones lo alían, Charles era un poco tacaño con ellos, alguna filosofía sobre no desperdiciar las cosas buenas de la vida y solo comía uno o dos cada tanto y le compartía pero era muy de vez en cuando.   
  
La rubia chasqueo la lengua al escuchar unos firmes pasos-Si quieres recuperar tu caja de bombones ya es tarde ya l...-se quedo callado al girarse y al ver a Erik apoyado en la puerta. El magnético la miraba con curiosidad, una minúscula sonrisa en sus delgados labios.  
  
-Pensé que era el turno de Xavier de lavar los platos-comento distraidamente. Raven le miro un momento y luego se encojo de hombros sonriendo. El hombre la miraba con atención y la chica se giro, para no observarle más. Aun le costaba hacerle frente a Erik, sabía que tenía que superarlo pero tampoco era algo muy fácil-Raven, quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer. Realmente no era mi intención atacarte, fue algo com...  
  
-Lo se, estabas nervioso-comento la chic volviendo a girarse para mirarle. Erik la observaba serió, Raven admiraba algo de todo esto, no podía creer que el magnético no notara los cambios que él tenía cuando estaba con Charles. Erik era sumamente alegre y agradable cuando estaba con Charles, pero cuando estaban peleados o distanciados era más gruñón. ¿Acaso de verdad ese hombre no notaba que Charles era necesario en su vida? Le costaba creerlo, Erik no era un hombre tonto ¿por que no se daba cuenta-. Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta-comento, antes de dejar el trapo con el que se seco las manos a un lado-Si buscabas a Charles, él debe estar en su estudio.  
  
-No era en r...-la chica le miro alzando una ceja y el hombre la imito.  
  
-Lo que digas-dijo ella divertida, antes de pasar a su lado, saliendo de la cocina. No quería empezar una guerra de miradas, lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Hank para distraerse. Por su parte, Erik se quedo apoyado un momento más en la puerta. No sabía como sentirse al respecto de que todos supieran que él y Charles eran más que amigos, hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara, que él y el telepata pudieran continuar con sus juegos de ajedrez y sus encuentros sin que terceros se involucraran. Aunque, en una mansión llena de gente era difícil guardar un secreto.   
  
Tras meditar algunos momentos se giro, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Charles. Lo vio subiendo las escaleras, y con sus largas piernas lo alcanzo rápidamente. Le miro de reojo cuando paso a su lado, ganándose una mirada interesada de los ojos azules-¿Ajedrez?-pregunto, mientras continuaba caminando, dejando al telepata atrás. Miro de reojo como Charles sonreía y asentía.   
  
Erik llego primero al despacho, y no dudo en ingresar. El ajedrez estaba en el lugar de siempre, a Erik le asombraba que Charles pareciera no querer mover ese tablero, no importaba lo que pasara, el ajedrez siempre les esperaba en ese lugar. Erik camino lentamente hacía la mesa donde estaba y miro curiosamente las piezas. Ni dudo cuando tomo el peón del rey y lo movió hacía adelante. Apenas y giro el rostro cuando escucho los pasos de Charles. El telepata sonrió al ingresar y ver a Erik aun de pie moviendo la pieza. Se veía muy bien, de a momentos envidiaba su cuerpo alto, atletico, atractivo... luego recordaba que ese cuerpo era suyo para tocarlo y lo olvidaba-¿Ansioso por jugar?-pregunto divertido el menor, mordiendo sus labios mientras sonreía.  
  
-Más bien por vencerte-comento el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Charles se rió y cerro la puerta tras de si, para tener algo de privacidad. Camino perezosamente hacía el tablero y movió su propio peón, pero no se sentó, continuo camino hacía la alacena y saco una botella de Whisky. Adoraba compartir el whisky con Erik, quizás por que era una de las pocas personas en la mansión (sino la única) que parecía disfrutar de las buenas bebidas como él.  
  
-Estaba pensando-comento, mientras tomaba dos vasos y le servia un poco del contenido. Con ambos en la mano camino hacía la mesa y le extendió una a Erik que lo tomo antes de acomodarse en el sofá. Erik miraba el tablero con atención, finalmente hizo su jugada y miro de nuevo a Charles alzando la ceja con curiosidad. Charles le dio un sorbo al whisky antes de sonreír-Podríamos apostar algo... sería mas interesante.  
  
Erik frunció un momento el ceño antes de mirar confundido al telepata que se sentó enfrente mirando el tablero-¿Apostar?-pregunto, asimilándolo, antes de ver el caballo de Charles avanzar. Cruzo las manos y miro curioso a Charles que seguía mirando pensativamente el tablero-¿Que quieres apostar?  
  
Al escuchar la pregunta Charles levanto la mirada, cuando los ojos azules se posaron con tanta profundidad en él sintió que el resto del mundo desaparecía un momento. Y luego Charles sonrió de una manera traviesa, pervertida. Erik sintió una descarga de puro placer ante esa sonrisa. Soltó un jadeo sin poder controlarlo. El telepata alver su reacción emitió una suave risa-Oh, ya veras mi amigo-dijo divertido, con una voz baja y ronca.  
  
La noche de pronto se había salido de las manos, y Erik se preocupo cuando en vez de sentir rechazo solo sintio ansiedad en su estomago; ansiedad de lo que podía pasar. Ansiedad por estar por Charles. El telepata lo había arrastrado a todo esto, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, solo cuando era muy tarde, cuando ya le costaba separarse de él.   
  
Charles Xavier le estaba construyendo una trampa, y el problema era que él se estaba dejando atrapar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proximo capitulo:
> 
> -¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Charles?-el telepata se mordió los labios, intentando contener la sonrisa. Su sonrisa traviesa, coqueta, era imposible de disimular.
> 
> -Tu sabes lo que quiero, Erik-noto como Erik fruncía el ceño, pero no iba a cambiar de idea. Era su premio e iba a aprovecharlo. Erik se levanto, chasqueando la lengua. Acomodo su cabello prolijamente hacía atrás, mientras con pasos seguros se dirigía al amplio sofa que había a un lado.
> 
> -Sabes, deberías pedir algo que te resulte placentero a ti...-comento el magnético


	16. El Vicio del Juego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo.He avanzado bien, espero poder seguir asi... lento pero seguro. También empece a escribir un Michael/James, esperemos que eso tambien vaya bien. Ya les avisare cuando lo suba, por si alguno tiene interés en leerlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los encantos que me dejaron comentarios. Los aprecio muchisimo *3* 
> 
> Enjoy!

**El Vicio del Juego**

  
  
Charles sonrió, mientras movía la pieza clave en su jugada. Noto que Erik había fruncido el ceño, el magnético estaba sumamente atento... bueno, desde que habían empezado a apostar los dos le prestaban mucha más atención a sus partidas. El ajedrez se había vuelto sumamente emocionante, los dos batallaban por ganar cueste lo que cueste. Aunque Charles siempre sentía que ganaba. Vio la mirada turbia de Erik cuando noto que no le quedaban muchas movidas posibles. El magnético cerro los ojos en derrota, y exhalo un suspiro, casi movió con dolor la pieza, y noto al instante la suave risa de Charles. Erik bufo, y le miro con la ceja alzada. La sonrisa de Charles resplandecía, se veía el brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.   
  
-Jaque mate, mi amigo...-dijo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida. Escucho la larga exhalación por parte del magnético, pero se limito a sonreír, recostándose sobre el sofá y clavando sus intentos ojos en Erik, que miraba aun el ajedrez. Al parecer buscaba una posible escapatoria, pero no lo había, los dos lo sabían. Charles se relajo contra el sofa, y continuo mirando a Erik con atención. Finalmente este se vio resignado, y levanto el rostro para hacerle frente, con esa mirada tan sería y calculadora suya.   
  
-Aun sigo pensando que te metes en mi cabeza para hacerme perder-Charles se rió ante el comentario, pero negó con la cabeza. Erik le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de sonreír de costado. Tomo su copa, para acabar el contenido de la misma con un elegante movimiento, y luego volvió a mirarle-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Charles?-el telepata se mordió los labios, intentando contener la sonrisa. Su sonrisa traviesa, coqueta, era imposible de disimular.  
  
-Tu sabes lo que quiero, Erik-noto como fruncía el ceño, pero no iba a cambiar de idea. Era su premio e iba a aprovecharlo. Erik se levanto, chasqueando la lengua. Acomodo su cabello prolijamente hacía atrás, mientras con pasos seguros se dirigía al amplio sofá que había a un lado.  
  
-Sabes, deberías pedir algo que te resulte placentero a ti...-comento el magnético, mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a quitarse la remera. Charles le miro con atención, los músculos de su espalda, la forma en la que su piel lampiña resplandecía bajo la luz amarillenta. Le encantaba la espalda trabajada de Erik, lo amplia que era, las pecas y lunares que la bañaban. Le siguió mirando con atención, mientras que Erik se quitaba los zapatos con unos movimientos de pies, con el mismo movimiento sus medias quedaron hecho un ovillo en el piso. El polaco había comenzado a desprenderse los pantalones, y ciertamente Charles no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Vio como la tela negra de los pantalones se bajaba, junto con los boxer. En pocos segundos tuvo a un completamente desnudo Erik enfrente de él.   
  
Finalmente Erik se giro, para sentarse en el sofá, se recostó un poco contra el apoya brazo. Sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba ligeramente avergonzado, mientras dejaba una pierna caer y la otra la subía al respaldo, quedando completamente expuesto. Cerro los ojos, por que realmente no quería ver la cara de triunfo y excitación de Charles, sabía que el telepata amaba mirarlo así. Oh, era un maldito pervertido como cualquier alfa. Pero Erik no podía negar que también le gustaba, Charles le había arrastrado tan lenta y sutilmente a esto que en algún momento se había encontrado completamente abierto de piernas para él, y disfrutándolo por completo.  
  
Charles se relamió los labios al verlo así, desde donde estaba tenía una panorámica de Erik, desnudo, recostado esperando atención... tan pecaminoso. Por más cara de fastidio que pusiera Erik, era obvio que le encantaba, su pene estaba semi erecto. El telepata se levanto despacio, y camino hacía a él-No tienes idea de lo placentero que resulta esto para mi...-dijo. Su mano fue a acariciar la pierna que estaba sobre el respaldo. Con solo eso sintió la piel de Erik vibrar, su omega quizás no le reconocía... pero ese cuerpo se volvía loco por sus caricias. Le acaricio desde la pantorrilla hasta la parte interna de los muslos, y escucho un gemido bajo, al mismo tiempo que veía a ese pene erectarse aún más-Y creo que para ti también lo es...-la mano de Charles volvió a deslizarse, hasta terminar en su tobillo, levanto un poco su pierna y le dio una larga lamida hasta terminar detrás de su rodilla.   
  
Sintió a Erik tensar sus piernas, y se las mantuvo firme, para que no se apartara. El magnético era inquieto, tendía a retorcerse demasiado. Charles sonrió sin dejar de mirar ese rostro sonrojado, esa mandíbula marcada y los delgados labios húmedos. Erik era tan... Comenzó a dar suaves besos por lo largo de su muslo, sintiendo al musculo temblar bajo el suave roce de sus labios. Su boca en cuestión de segundos se había acercado al glorioso ingle del pelirrojo, y para su disfrute ya estaba completamente erecto-Oh, veo que si lo disfrutas...-dijo soltando una risa. Levanto la mirada y vio a Erik que apartaba el brazo de sus ojos, mirándole con la vista vidriosa de deseo. El magnético había sonreído un poco, antes de poner su mano sobre la cabeza del telepata, acaricio su cabello antes de tironearlo.  
  
-Por que no ocupas tu boca en cosas mejores-Erik le sonreía, derretido, obviamente excitado. No solo su rostro le delataba sino ese pene enorme y duro que había comenzado a escurrir. Charles le sonrió en respuesta, relamió sus rojos labios antes de acercarse al pene de Erik y lamerlo para degustarlo. Escucho un suspiro de placer, vio como Erik abría más las piernas, y una mano le tironeo el cabello con fuerza, buscando empujarle más cerca. Charles no le hizo sufrir, su boca empezó a cubrir su hombría, sintiendo el pene de Erik llenarle completamente la boca... la tenía tan grande, joder.  _“Oh Charles... un poco más...”_ , sintió la mano en su cabeza empujarle más cerca y se obligo a recibir un poco más de ese pedazo de carne, hasta casi sentirse atragantado. Gimió de gusto, y sin aguantarse desabotono sus pantalones para comenzar a tocarse. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, ya estaba casi acostumbrado a las reacciones de Erik, a la forma en la que empezaba a respirar agitado, a como se mordía los labios por no gemir desesperado. Charles le miro, deleitándose con la imagen, y acariciándose a medida que tragaba esa virilidad. Su pene se ponía completamente duro por tenerlo así, tan excitado, tan entregado... con toda su entrepierna expuesta, su entrada lubricando y soltando ese aroma delicioso.   
  
Erik estaba derretido, casi sin poder respirar. Una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza el sofa, mientras la otra descansaba en el cabello de Charles. Estaba tan excitado, Charles siempre le llevaba a la desesperación. Sentía su entrada lubricando, sus entrañas pidiendo un poco de atención. Abrió más las piernas sin poder contenerse, y empujo las caderas un poco hacía arriba. En una clara invitación y... Oh, menos mal que Charles la entendió. Gimió de gusto al sentir la lengua del telepata bajar a sus testículos y luego lamer su canutillo, bebiendo el liquido que lo humedecía.  _“Oh, si... Más abajo Charles...”_. Se mordió los labios para no decirlo en voz alta, pero con gusto sintió como esa lengua se acercaba a su agujero-Diooos...-Erik se estremeció de gusto, tensando ligeramente el cuerpo cuando esa húmeda lengua se paseo por su entrada. Charles la presionaba suavemente y él solo podía respirar por la boca, en jadeos ahogados y exhalaciones presurosas. Sin poder aguantarse mucho llevo su mano a su pene para comenzar a masturbarse, demasiado ansioso, demasiado necesitado. Dios, quería algo duro abriéndole entero...  
  
Charles estaba en completo frenesí bebiendo los jugos de su pareja. Era la tercera vez que hacían eso, pero le encantaba saber que Erik ya disfrutaba de que lo hiciera, y que no lo negara. La primera vez lo sintió gemir en éxtasis total, pero luego sus manos le habían apartado. Ahora se lo insinuaba, ahora alzaba sus caderas para sentir mejor su lengua... y era tan rico. Saborear sus jugos, sentir su entrada palpitar como loca, escuchar sus pensamientos de placer. Oh dios, quería que Erik se rindiera a su naturaleza, que entendiera que eso era normal y que lo disfrutara por completo. Su lengua se presiono contra ese fruncido agujero, y de a poco sintió los anillos darle espacio. Ronroneo de placer, y su lengua comenzó a moverse, penetrandole tanto como podía, sintiendo esas entrañas escurrir, terminar de abrirse... queriendo recibirle más y más.  _“Oh dios, Charles... esto es...”_  sintió un nuevo jalón, y continuo moviendo su lengua, ansioso, queriendo expandirle por completo.  _“Man hondo... charles... Charles.. por favor...”_. Escuchar esos gemidos necesitados era un delirio, le miro fijamente y gimió de gusto. Se masturbo con más fuerza, la imagen era exquisita: Erik prácticamente babeaba de gusto, sus músculos estaban marcados, su cuerpo perlado de sudor, su pene erecto, siendo acariciado con frenesí por esa mano. Oh dios, Erik era hermoso.  
  
Retiro de a poco su boca y escucho un sollozo-Charles... Charles por favor...-lo vio morderse los labios, retorcerse. No se sorprendió al ver el velador de la mesa retorcerse junto con el cuerpo del mayor. Charles tímidamente saco su mano de su pene, y la llevo a la entrada ajena, masajenado esos pliegues rojizos-Oh... dios...- _”si, si, siii... dios...”_. El alfa gruño de gusto, presionando sus dedos contra ese fruncido culo. Sintió esa entrada expandirse un poco queriendo recibirle, pero antes de poder meterselos la firme mano de Erik le detuvo-No, espera no... no soy... no soy un omega Charles... no... no hagas eso..-Erik se retorcía, se mordía los labios. A pesar de sus palabras parecía desearlo con demasiada ansiedad. Charles le beso dulcemente el vientre y se irguió un poco.  
  
-Erik, mírame...-los ojos celestes se abrieron obedientes, y le miraron fijo, sin dejar de masturbarse. El telepata le sonrió y le ayudo a acariciarse-Te ves hermoso... ¿has visto como me pones?-quito la mano de Erik del pene, para llevarlo al suyo, y dejarle notar su dureza. “ _Oh dios, es tan duro..._ ”. Erik se mordío los labios con fuerza, y comenzó a masturbarle, jugando con el prepucio, masajeando su glande.  _“Oh... fue tan delicioso mamarsela... es tan rica su verga... quiero chuparla de nuevo...”_ , Erik gruño y Charles le imito, excitado por sus palabras. Deseaba que esa experiencia se repita, Erik se la había mamado una vez y había sido... oh dios, habia sido el verdadero cielo-¿Notas que duro estoy?  
  
-Dioos, si... estas... durisimo... es tan grande... yo...-Erik negó con la cabeza, acelerado, sintiendo que el sudor de su frente salpicaba. Tenía que callar sus palabras, tenía que evitar rogarle que le penetre. Tenía tantas ganas de soltar esa mano y dejar que Charles hunda los dedos en él. Sería ta delicioso, sentirse lleno al fin... por fin... llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando tener algo dentro de él.  
  
-Me pones así... y yo te pongo así de húmedo, Erik-su mano logro escaparse del agarre ajeno, y masajeo esa entrada, sintiéndolo gemir de placer, ese agujero palpitar deseoso-Es natural Erik, es normal... es parte de nosotros... es una mutación Erik, una deliciosa mutación...-le susurro, termino de subirse encima del cuerpo del polaco y le suspiro al oído, mientras sus dedos continuaban jugando en su parte posterior. Sus penes estaban apretados juntos, sus cuerpos se habían vuelto un enredo sudoroso y acalorado. Charles siguió jugando con su entrada, sintiendo como Erik se retorcía y estiraba su cuello, gimiendo de gusto, arqueándose de puro placer-Es una asombrosa mutación... ¿lo sientes? Como mi olor te llama, Erik... olfateame... déjate llevar... es nuestra naturaleza..-Erik se removió y le miro, antes de obedecerle y olfatearle con ansias. Había olfateado antes a alfas, pero ninguno, nadie había olido así de rico como Charles. No lo entendía, el olor de Shaw le resultaba asqueroso, y era su pareja, pero el olor de Charles...   
  
-Oh mi dios...-sintió dos dedos presionar su entrada y comenzar a abrirle. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y contener el gemido de gusto que podía haber sonado en toda la mansión, cuando sintió los nudillos de Charles chocar contra su entrada. Oh dios, tenía esos dedos tan hondo como se podía. Y era tan delicioso... hacía tanto que no sentía alguien jugando dentro de él, y nunca le resulto tan placentero como esto. Ni lo pensó, estaba hambriento por sentir más... abrió más las piernas y las enredo en las caderas de Charles, cubriendo el delgado cuerpo, abrazándole con fuerza. Sus erecciones se friccionaron, ambas duras, deseosas... Charles le gimió al oído, y esos dedos comenzaron a moverse con ansias dentro suyo. Sus bocas se unieron en un hambriento beso, sus lenguas chocaron ansiosas, comiéndose la una a la otra. Se tragaban sus propios gemidos, bebían de su propia respiración.  
  
“ _Oh, Charles... muevete... muevete..._ ”, el telepata se la había jugado en grande y estaba en puro triunfo. Erik le tenía apresado entre sus fuertes piernas, sus cuerpos completamente unidos, dos de sus dedos enterrados en lo hondo de su pareja. Movió su cadera, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos, frotándose con ganas, mientras no apartaba su boca de la ajena. Sintió las uñas de Erik rasguñar su espalda, imaginaba las marcas coloradas que le quedarían luego, pero le encanta... sería su recordatorio. Esa entrada estaba empapada, y succionaba sus dedos. Oh, como quisiera moverse un poco, empujarse contra su entrada, follarle...   
  
Se sorprendió cuando sintió los dedos de Erik colarse entre sus besos, solo entreabrió los ojos para mirarle, y vio a su omega con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitado, concentrado en no dejar de besarle. Ambos lamieron los dedos, empapandolos de saliva. Erik los retiro despacio y volvieron a besarse con gula.   
  
Fue al mismo tiempo: sintió la mano de Erik entre sus nalgas, y en ese momento capto su pensamiento... se aparto un poco, cortando el beso, y le miro incrédulo. Erik estaba masajeando su entrada, sentía los delgados dedos del omega acariciar su orificio, empaparlo con la saliva, presionar un poco. Erik finalmente abrió los ojos al notar que Charles no volvía a besarle, y el telepata vio su mirada perdida en la lujuria. Ese hombre estaba demasiado excitado, rogaba por ser follado. Charles le miro atento y se adentro en su mente, suavemente. “ _Déjame hacerlo, Charles... te lo suplico... dejame sentirme en control..._ ”. Charles se mordió el labio, inseguro, aun estudiando a su pareja. Le costo decidir, no había esperado que eso pasara. Erik parecía realmente necesitarlo, finalmente le sonrió un poco y volvió a besarlo.   
  
Erik pareció entenderlo, ya que un dedo comenzó a empujar contra su cuerpo, gruño contra la boca de su pareja al sentir como ese dedo le penetraba. Lo sintió abrirse paso dentro de él, obligando a su conducto a estirarse. Nunca espero tener algo en su interior... y era extraño, pero no del todo desagradable. Oh, nada de lo que hiciera Erik podría ser desagradable. Ambos incrementaron el beso, y sus cuerpos tomaron un ritmo unisono, donde movían sus caderas para frotar sus virilidades, y sus dedos los follaban el uno al otro.  
  
Oh, era tan.... extraño, y pecaminoso. Charles se sentía ido, estaban frotándose, tenía dos dedos enterrados en el culo, y dos de sus dedos estaban abriendo a Erik tanto como podía. Tres dedos estaban abriendo a Erik. Los movió con ganas, cada vez más deseoso de remplazarlos con su pene. Gimió de gusto al sentir los dedos del polaco chocar con su próstata-Dios... Erik...-Charles se aparto para gemir, mordió los labios del mayor y sintió al omega gemir en respuesta-¿Te gusta, verdad, Erik? Te gusta estar asi...-sintió el gruñido extraño en respuesta, y rápidamente unas imágenes de esas mismas palabras pero pronunciadas en un tono malvado llegaron a su cabeza. Shaw. La imagen de Shaw en la mente de Erik. Gruño y se inclino a su oreja, la mordió con fuerza y se froto contra él, queriendo que no se distraiga. No quería que pensara en Shaw ahora, solo importaban ellos dos-A mi me encanta, Erik... siento tus dedos tan a dentro.. y cuando... oh, si... golpea ahi...-Charles suspiro de placer contra su oído y comenzó a besarle la oreja, enterrando en ella su lengua. Sintio a Erik gemir y abrazarle de nuevo con fuerza, la boca del magnético se hundió en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con ganas, morderlo, rasguñarlo con sus dientes.   
  
 _“Si... si... también me gusta, Charles... muevelos con fuerza... follame con ellos...”_ , Charles gimió de gusto y los movió ansioso, al tiempo que movía su cadera con ganas, frotándose con muchísima fuerza, sintiendo a Erik moverse contra él, apretarle más, rasguñarle con fuerza  _“Dame ahi... Charles...”_.  
  
-Oh, joder, Charles... si... sigue ahí...-de pronto la respiración del polaco se volvió errática, su cuerpo vibro, antes de tensarse. Charles pudo sentir como esa entrada asfixiaba sus dedos, succionandolos, pidiéndoles ir más a dentro... pidiéndole que lo anude. Los hundió tanto como pudo y sintió estallar a su pareja, un jadeo resonó en toda la habitación y sus cuerpos se vieron bañados por una cálida simiente, el sofá se mancho de pura lubricación mientras el omega intentaba coger aire, mantener el aliento. Charles solo necesito moverse un poco más, sintió esos dedos retorcerse en su interior, y luego gimió de gusto. Le mordió con fuerza la oreja a Erik para acallar su gemido, y sintió sus huevos tensarse antes de que su propio orgasmo le llegara. Su semen era abundante y espeso, los baño a ambos y les dejo los vientres embriagados de un aroma sumamente viril y masculino. Erik gimoteo al verse bañado en él y de a poco soltó al alfa, dejando caer sus piernas laxas a cada lado, retirando sus dedos del interior ajeno.   
  
Ambos se quedaron callados, quietos, pegoteados en semen y sudor, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. El silencio reino en la habitación varios minutos, solo se escuchaba el galopar de sus corazones. Finalmente Charles se movió, para darle un corto beso y luego se levanto con pereza, apartándose el pegajoso cabello de la frente. Miro a Erik, y su propio cuerpo, ambos bañados en sus pecados y solo pudo sonreír. Sus dedos comenzaron a salir con lentitud de Erik y lo sintió suspirar, aun con los ojos cerrados. Charles no dudo en lamer sus dedos, para limpiarlos, y luego se puso de pie, sintiéndole las piernas temblar-Esto a sido...-se quedo callado, sin querer arruinar el momento. Miro de reojo a Erik y se mordió el labio-¿Te ha gustado, verdad?-el magnético abrió sus ojos y le miro queriendo detectar sarcasmo, pero al no hacerlo se estiro en el sofá y sonrió divertido.  
  
-¿En serio preguntas eso, Charles?-soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza-Eres un poco ingenuo, mi amigo...-Erik se levanto también, y gruño cuando al sentarse sintió el recordatorio de la acción que había tenido en la parte trasera. Se levanto despacio y busco su ropa con pereza, comenzando a vestirse, bajo la atenta mirada del blanco y desnudo telepata-Me iré a dormir... mañana debo madrugar...-Charles le sonrió y asintió, se había sentando en uno de los sofás individuales que usaban para jugar al ajedrez, y bebía un poco de Whisky.  
  
-Esta bien. ¿Mañana otra partida?-los ojos de ambos se conectaron y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la sonrisa. Erik solo asintió, antes de girarse y caminar hacía su cuarto. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño. Charles por su parte, termino con tranquilidad su bebida, y luego se levanto para ir hacía su habitación.  
  
**  
  
Charles estaba feliz, había secuestrado a Erik y lo había arrastrado a la cocina. Llevaban algunos días con esos jugueteos sexuales, luego de un partido de ajedrez podía pasar cualquier cosa. Era pasada la media noche y había estado lamiendo la crema batida del cuello y el pecho del magnético con demasiada gula. Erik aun estaba sentado en la silla, en la cual minutos antes Charles se le había subido encima, cabalgandole para besar con comodidad su cuello. Ahora estaba buscando algo más con que jugar, ya que esto había surgido por que los dos estaban realmente con hambre.  
  
-Oh, hay chocolate... si lo calentamos un poco...  
  
-Es mucho lió-protesto el magnético, girándose a mirarlo. Charles estaba muy concentrado viendo que sacar de la heladera, y le daba una mirada excepcional de su parte trasera. Erik se relamió al ver esos glúteos bien redondos. Se levanto para ir a atacarle por sorpresa pero justo cuando se giro vio a Raven en la puerta. Estaba desnuda, en el medio de la cocina, con su natural forma azul. Erik la miro de arriba abajo, y le sonrió orgulloso-Hola Mistik  
  
-¿Mis...?-Charles se giro extrañado y al ver a Raven se sonrojo por completo. ¿Que hacía allí su hermana, de azul y completamente desnuda?-¡Raven! Por dios, ¿que haces así? Por favor... ¡ve a cambiarte!-la chica le miro con el ceño fruncido y estaba por responder, cuando Charles ya se estaba quitando la camisa y caminaba hacía ella para cubrirla con esta-¡No puedes andar así por la casa!  
  
-Antes nunca te había molestado-murmuro la chica, sujetando la camisa con la que Charles le cubría el frente. La chica le miro dolida y en cuestión de segundos la piel azul desapareció para dejar ver a la piel blanca y el cabello rubio-¿Acaso así es mejor verme?  
  
-No se trata de eso, no puedes andar con esas pintas por la casa...-protesto el telepata, aun intentando cubrirla, Raven miro como intentaba tapar sus pechos y emitió un bufido. En cuestión de segundos tomo una apariencia vestida, y sus ojos claros seguían clavados en Charles con dolor. Ella finalmente se aparto y se volteo para marcharse de allí.  
  
-Raven, Raven... no tienes que disfrazarte-la chica se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda, al escuchar la voz segura de Erik. Se giró apenas, para mirarle de reojo, y vio la expresión de orgullo en la cara del magnético-Eres hermosa, perfecta... no debes avergonzarte-la chica le sonrió apenas, pero luego volvió a girarse y continuo caminando rumbo hacía su habitación. Había bajado a buscar algo para comer, no había esperado encontrarse con nadie. Mucho menos a Erik y a Charles en plena faena romántica.   
  
Su corazón aun latía emocionado, Erik la había visto completamente desnuda... y la había alabado. Le había dicho que era perfecta. Continuo caminando hacía su habitación, ni bien llego a su cuarto se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había frente a la cama. De a poco su piel se fue mutando, dejando de lado esa perfecta y tersa piel para dar lugar a su escamosa piel azul. Sus propios dedos vagaron por sus muslos, tocando su rugosidad, sintiendo cada superficie... intentando comprender que ese era su estado natural. Así había nacido ella, así debía ser ¿verdad? Erik la aceptaba, y todos los de más deberían poder hacerlo ¿verdad?  
  
Pero cuando subió su vista a su rostro, escamoso, azul, sin cejas, sus ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente y ese cabello excesivamente rojo... Se sintió patética, que Erik viera en ella algo perfecto era una extrañeza, nadie más lo haría. Nadie la vería de esa forma, nadie la aceptaría así como era. Por que quizás el polaco la veía como una de esas obras de arte, esas obras que son raras, absurdas y a muy pocos les gustan... al resto de la gente, esas obras les parecen asquerosas y no las entienden. Si, Erik era la excepción a la regla. Erik sería el único que le vería con esos ojos. Se mordió los labios con pena y se dejo caer en la cama, durante un segundo pensó en volver a su forma clásica, pero decidió quedarse así, desnuda en la cama, sintiendo la sabanas rozar su piel azul... No tenía ganas de gastar energía en tomar esa forma rubia y atractiva, de momento solo... solo quería descansar.  
  
Sintió las lagrimas caer de sus mejillas y se abrazo a la almohada, odiando no poder tener una mutación que le hiciera ser más normal, que le hiciera verse como cualquier otro.  
  
**  
  
-¿Que se supone que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Erik con voz tensa, mirando molesto a Charles. No podía creer que el menor hubiera hecho que Raven cambiara de forma, ellos deberían animarla a verse azul, a aceptarse tal cual, a mostrarse orgullosa. Odiaba cuando Charles se comportaba de esa forma, contento con su estúpida normalidad, pretendiendo ser un homosapiens, buscando ser aceptado. Charles no se aceptaba realmente, sino no tendría temor de mostrarse como un mutante... ellos deberían darse a conocer a la sociedad, hacerles entender que eran el siguiente paso, que eran superiores.   
  
-¡Erik! No puede andar así por la casa estaba...-  
  
-Estaba en su forma natural, es lo que ella es, debes aceptarla. No deberías incentivarla a que se esconda, ella es perfecta, el mundo debería verla con orgullo, aspirar a verse como ella-Charles frunció el ceño, por que lo que él estaba por decir era que estaba “desnuda”. Igualmente Charles no era tonto, sabía que la sociedad no estaba preparado por la aceptarla, ni siquiera los aceptaban a ellos aun, que se veían “normales”, mucho menos lo harían con ella que era tan peculiar y diferente.  
  
-Claro que es perfecta, Erik, pero no es tan fácil como que solo ande así por la vida. Las cosas no son tan simples-aclaro el telepata. ¿Por que Erik no lo entendía? No era que quería que su hermana se escondiera, no era que no fuera perfecta en su tono natural azul era que... no quería verla sufrir, no quería causarle más sufrimiento ante un posible rechazo de la gente que estaba a su alrededor.  
  
-Eres un hipócrita Charles, quieres hacerles creer a todos que los humanos van a aceptarnos por ayudarles, que van a aceptarnos con los brazos abiertos, pero saber que no sera así. Por eso pretendes que ella pase su vida escondida ¿quieres que toda la vida este así, fingiendo algo que no es?-el telepata frunció el ceño, pensando que era raro que justo Erik dijera eso ¿acaso no era él quien se estaba escondiendo todo el tiempo? ¿escondiéndose como omega? El polaco se veía realmente molesto, le miraba juzgándole con esos ojos celestes y sus brazos estaban firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, viéndose algo intimidante.   
  
-Solo quiero hacer las cosas más fácil para ella, Erik, quiero que sea feliz-intento hacerle entender, pero luego escucho un bufido. Obviamente ese era un punto en el que ellos nunca estarían de acuerdo, Erik era demasiado terco en ese aspecto, odiaba a los humanos, incluso cuando sabía que Shaw era un mutante y no un humano como siempre creyó. Debería entender que ese odio era absurdo, que no le llevaría a ningún lado... que solo lo ponía en constante peligro. Pero decírselo sería al vicio, no le escucharía, solo se enojaría cada vez más.  
  
-No es eso, tu solo quieres controlarla...-Erik había fruncido el ceño-Quieres controlarnos a todos, pretender que todos nos llevemos bien con los humanos. Sabes que eso no va a funcionar, somos el futuro... ellos se opondrán, no van a aceptar su extinción...  
  
-Podemos convivir, lo sé. Podremos aceptarnos. Una vez que atrapemos a Shaw...  
  
-Eso es absurdo-Erik bufo y con un gesto molesto termino de limpiarse la crema del cuello. Charles suspiro, allí iba su noche divertida. El polaco se acomodo la remera que tenía puesta, y luego acomodo su cabello hacía atrás. La excitación y relajación de la que habían estado presos antes se había esfumado-Mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana, Charles-Erik se había despedido con ese tono que indicaba que estaba molesto y Charles suspiro. Le fascinaba la mente de Erik, por que era un hombre inteligente pero era tan malditamente terco. Era difícil que ellos se pusieran de acuerdo, era duro tocar esos temas... Igual lo mejor era que Erik se hubiera marchado, sino hubieran terminado peleando aún peor. Esta era una tonta discusión que arreglarían al día siguiente. Eso esperaba...  
  
De momento volvió a sacar el chocolate y se lo llevo a su cuarto. Por más que sabía que todas las parejas pelearan (si, prefería ignorar el hecho de que ellos no eran pareja), era feo estar peleados. Lo mejor sería acostarse y distraerse con el chocolate, eso le subiría el animo. Oh, ese chocolate... hubiera preferido lamerlo del vientre de Erik y no comerlo ahora, solo a oscuras en su habitación.   
  
**  
  
Moira se removió en la cama cuando el sol se colo por la ventana. Se cubrió un poco con la sabana, sin querer despertar aún. Sintió un brazo apretarla con fuerza y abrió los ojos con impresión. Oh, se había olvidado que estaba acompañada... y que tanto ella y su compañero estaban desnudos. La noche anterior lo había encontrado en la cocina, a él y al chocolate. La chica se sonrojo un poco al recordar que los dos la habían pasado bastante bien juntos, y jugando con el delicioso chocolate.   
  
Ambos estaban ansiosos, y se habían apresurado hacía el cuarto de la chica para concluir lo que inicio como una tonta charla en la cocina. Moira se sentó en la cama, tomando la sabana para cubrir sus pechos, y miro de reojo al blanco cuerpo que descansaba a su alrededor. Se mordió el labio insegura, antes de levantarse de la cama... ¿que carajos iba a hacer ahora? Nunca espero que eso pasara, claro que no, la noche anterior se había descontrolado, no sabía que le había pasado y se había dejado llevar.  
  
Aun envuelta en la sabana empezó a buscar ropa para vestirse. Su acompañante se había removido en la cama, dejando ver su cabellera pelirroja y su frente cubierta de pecas. Al parecer buscaba el cuerpo de la chica para abrazarlo, por que se movía algo inquieto. La chica camino hacía el baño y se encerró. No pensaba salir de allí hasta que Sean se fuera, no le importaba que fuera inmaduro. No iba a hacer frente al hecho de que acababa de acostarse con un adolescente.   
  
  
**  
  
Había encontrado ese libro anoche, cuando fue a revisar la biblioteca. sinceramente no podía creer que nunca lo hubiera leido antes. Seguramente lo adquirieron durante su infancia y él simplemente lo olvido. Tenía que recordarse revisar más a fondo la biblioteca.  
  
Empezó a leerlo durante la noche, pero el sueño le había ganado. Ni bien desperto volvió a tomarlo, aun faltaba para que todos arrancaran sus actividades y quería aprovechar el tiempo. l libro hablaba sobre las relaciones omegas y alfas y sus inconvenientes, al parecer había toda una selección de libros con contenido de las dinamicas y sus excepciones. Ciertamente, Charles no era el primer alfa que no era reconocido por su pareja.  
  
Se mordió el labio al releer el texto. Este citaba un listado de soluciones para reconocerse, muchas Charles ya las habia probado, eran algo obvias: dejarse olfatear, pasar tiempo juntos, acercarse emocionalmente, compartir intereses... Los ojos azules se detuvieron en uno de los items. " _Anudamiento._ ". Se quedo mirando fijamente aquello, era la ultima de la lista. El texto aclaraba que no siempre funcionaba, pero que muchas veces ante una conexión tan directa de su vinculo la otra persona notaban que era pareja.  
  
Charles gruño y se mordió el labio, ahora tenía una razón más para querer hacerlo, pero obviamente no era tan facil. Aun estaban avanzando lentamente, y él sabía que Erik odiaba la idea de ser anudado por un alfa. Shaw le había dado una manía al respecto. El telepata dejo el libro a un lado y se giro a un lado abrazando la almohada. La simple idea de anudarlo, estar en su interior, y que le reconozca le llenaba de gozo. Pero debía esperar, aun tenía que ser paciente.   
  
Solo esperaba que las cosas se aclararan pronto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya resultado muy largo el +18. Creo que me emocione demasiado escribiendolo. Ya me diran. Les dejo el adelanto.
> 
> Próximo Capitulo:
> 
> Los hombres estaban acalorados, y se besaban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.
> 
> -Charles...-la voz ronca de Erik le obligo a gemir, y estiro su cuello al sentir que el mayor bajaba a besarlo y le olfateaba con ganas. El telepata no podía evitar desear que el polaco finalmente reconociera que era su pareja-Charles... Charles... ¿puedo... puedo penetrarte?


	17. Lo Bueno de los Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! No quiero adelantar nada, así que notas al final... 
> 
> Enjoy

**LO BUENO DE LOS CELOS**

  
  
  
Esa noche habían salido a festejar sin ninguna razón en especifico, la excusa era que Alex había podido controlar por completo su poder, lastimando al maniquí y a nada más. A Raven le costo, pero finalmente había convencido de Erik de venir. Al parecer su interrupción había terminado en una pelea por parte de la pareja. Oh si, toda una novedad. Raven empezaba a tener dudas sobre esa pareja, Erik no le reconocía y se vivían peleando. ¿No se suponía que debían amarse, necesitarse y querer estar juntos? Quizás Charles estaba equivocado, quizás Erik no era su pareja... La rubia miro al polaco que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Y... ¿y si Erik en realidad era la pareja de Shaw? Quizás la inyección lo haría aceptarse y ella podría... Aparto esos pensamientos mientras bebía un poco de su trago. No podía ilusionarse, no quería hacerlo.  
  
Ella y Hank seguían sin hablarse, sentía la mirada de Hank clavada en su rostro, pero prefería ignorarlo. Hank no había aceptado dejar de trabajar en el suero, y eso la ponía molesta. Por que le daba ilusiones con Erik, y por que era un riesgo si Charles se enteraba. Miro a su hermano, que se veía algo incomodo, sonrojado y tenía a Moira sentada a un lado. La chica le coqueteaba “disimuladamente”, y él le rechazaba con cortesía y también tan disimulado como podía... pero joder, igual todos estaban notándolo. Quizás era esa la razón por la que Erik se veía tan jodidamente molesto.   
  
Salir no parecía haber sido buena idea. Alex también lucía molesto, y Sean miraba con ojos de cachorro a Moira que estaba demasiado preocupada por coquetear con Charles. Eso le recordaba ligeramente a una frase que decía algo así como “él gusta de ella, perro ella gusta de él, y él gusta de otra...”. Ahí estaba Hank, mirándola con anhelo, mientras ella quería estar con Erik, quien aunque lo negara quería estar con Charles. Y también estaba Sean, intentando llamar la atención de Moira, quien coqueteaba con Charles, quien cada dos segundos le mandaba miradas intensas a Erik. La noche era una maldita mierda. ¿A quien carajos se le había ocurrido salir a festejar? Oh, si, esa mañana Sean había bajado emocionado queriendo salir a festejar y justo Alex había llegado emocionado de que pudo controlar su pared. Todo pareció encajar y Charles había aceptado y ella... ella había convencido a Erik.   
  
Raven sintió su cadena vibrar sutilmente y la miro un momento. Luego miro a Erik que se veía algo colorado, sus ojos detonaban ira pura. Ella volvió a mirar a Charles y lo vio intentando apartarse de Moira, que no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oído. La agente estaba media ebria, y su lápiz labial había dejado marcas en la pálida mejilla del telepata, que realmente comenzaba a lucir fastidiado.  
  
-Voy a dar una vuelta...-dijo Erik con voz ronca, y se levanto, haciendo que todos en la mesa se giraran a mirarle. Charles se removió con más fuerza, queriendo escaparse del agarre de la castaña.  
  
-Espera Erik, quiero ir al ba...-ni se molesto en terminar la frase, el polaco se había ido en cuestión de segundos. Raven suspiro algo incomoda y se levanto también.  
  
-Mejor voy a buscarlo, quizás quiera bailar-noto la mirada de Alex, con la ceja alzada. Vale, todos sabían que Erik no quería bailar. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se levanto lentamente de la mesa, intentando pasar al lado del rubio que le hacía lugar como podía. Raven bufo ¿por que se habían sentado en una mesa tan pequeña? Se acomodo el cabello y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hank.  
  
-Espera Raven, em.. yo quiero bailar-Raven se giro a mirar incrédula a Hank, bueno, todos le miraban. El chico estaba parado, algo inseguro, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos celestes continuaban mirándole con anhelo. La chica suspiro, sabía que Hank quería hablar, quería arreglar las cosas... y estaba esforzándose. Y se veía tan patético y tímido... y adorable. Raven sonrió apenas y le extendió su mano. Hank era como las aspirinas, hacían olvidar el dolor... y a veces se volvían adictivas.   
  
La chica le atrajo hacía la pista para bailar. Oh, si Hank quería que le disculpara debería bailar con ella de verdad. El chico le rodeo con los brazos suavemente, para balancearse con torpeza. Raven soltó una risa divertida-Lo siento de verdad, Raven, no era mi intención pelear contigo. Solo creí que... quizás le ayudaría. Y que sería su opción si hacerlo o no, él no es el único a quien ayudaría-la chica bajo la mirada y luego emitió un suspiro. No quería ponerse a pelear sobre eso, Hank había tenido razón en algo: era hipócrita querer cambiar y no querer dejar que Erik le hiciera.  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso, solo... sigamos como antes ¿si?-pidió a rubia, clavando sus ojos claros en los hermosos ojos del científico. El chico sonrió y se inclino a besarle. Raven suspiro de gusto... si solo supiera que Hank podría aceptarla y amarla tanto como ella quería todo sería perfecto. Pero él era un alfa... y seguro encontraría a su pareja. Le abrazo con fuerza por el cuello, para atraerle más y continuo besandole con más ganas. Aprovecharía ese tierno amor que Hank le profesaba mientras se pudiera. Luego... ya vería.  
  
**   
  
Charles se había escapado de Moira, la agente era demasiado insistente cuando estaba algo tomada. Por suerte se la había sacado de encima. Ahora estaba buscando a Erik, y no tardo en encontrarle, apoyado en una pared... coqueteando con una chica. Bufo molesto pero de igual forma se acerco hacía a él. Erik estaba equivocado si pensaba que le iba dejar estar con alguien más, una vez que le había tocado, solamente él se deleitaría con esa piel-Erik, amigo, te estaba buscando...-Charles miro como el mutante se enderezaba, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su jean. La chica noto algo de tensión, Charles disimuladamente se acomodo el cabello, inundando su mente y haciéndola marchar.  
  
Erik ni bien le noto lo fulmino con la mirada-No es muy ético que hagas eso-protesto sintiéndose entre aliviado y frustrado de que la chica se hubiera ido. Esa mañana se había levantado en calor de nuevo, hablando con Hank descubrió que era muy leve, la ultima liberación hormonal. No era tan fuerte como las otras pero igual había tomado un inhibidor suave, y el efecto ya estaba pasándose. Se sentía algo necesitado, y con pocas ganas de follar con una chica... menos si Charles estaba allí. Solo tenía ganas de estar con él. Se había sentido condenadamente celoso al verlo con Moira, pero era bueno saber que ahora estaba allí, que le había buscado. Se giro a mirarle con la ceja alzada y se apoyo en la pared con más comodidad-¿Qué paso, Charles? ¿Moira te dejo respirar?-el telepata rodó los ojos, y luego bufo.  
  
-Realmente es una mujer... molesta-aunque dudo en decir eso noto una sonrisa disimulada de Erik, de triunfo. Charles lo dudo un poco antes de acercarse y apoyarse en la pared a su lado mirando la pista. Sus brazos se rozaban apenas, pero lo bueno es que la tensión en el ambiente había disminuido un poco. Al tenerlo cerca de nuevo sintió el aroma ligeramente dulzón llegarle con algo de fuerza y... dios, Erik estaba en celo de nuevo. Eso iba a volverle loco, quería saltarle encima justo ahora para que nadie más lo notara.   
  
-Pensé que ella te gustaba...-comento Erik en un murmullo. Charles le miro de reojo y luego soltó una risita. Era absurdo que el magnético pensara eso, cuando era más que obvio que estaba completamente loco por él.  
  
-¿Como puedes pensar eso? Es... no se, no es mi tipo-dijo y escucho a Erik soltar una risa, poniendo esa sonrisa de tiburón en su boca. Charles se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a la pista antes de rozar su mano con la ajena-Sabes que me gustas tu, siempre lo has hecho-dijo, y su mano termino de buscar la de Erik y enredo sus dedos. Pasaron varios minutos, en completo silencio, antes de sentir que Erik le apretaba la mano también.  
  
-No quería pelear anoche, estábamos pasándola bien-dijo finalmente Erik, dándole un sorbo al vaso que tenía en la mano. Charles sonrió girándose a mirarlo y sus ojos azules brillaron de felicidad.  
  
-Lo sé, pero hay cosas en las que no opinamos lo mismo, tenemos que aceptarlo-dijo con voz tranquila. Erik le estudio un momento con la mirada, antes de sonreír también y asentir con la cabeza. Charles sintió su corazón acelerarse de felicidad y luego miro a la pista donde la chica con la que antes Erik hablaba bailaba con sus amigas-¿De verdad querías estar con ella?-pregunto algo dudoso, no le agradaba que su pareja deseara a alguien más. Le ponía celoso, sabía que debía contenerse, sino querría reclamarle allí mismo.. ponerle contra la pared y follarle para marcarle, aún mas teniéndole en celo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Erik. Lo vio terminar su bebida y luego ponerse de costado hacía él.  
  
-A ella le falta algo que me interesa...-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, y sus ojos traviesos bajaron a mirar el bulto en los pantalones de Charles-Aparte, tienes mucho mejor trasero que ella-dijo el polaco, su acento estaba marcado, lo que significaba que estaba algo tomado. Pero era obvio que estaba consciente, solo algo desinhibido. A Charles le gustaba este Erik que coqueteaba con él sin problemas ¿por que no podían ser siempre así?   
  
-Es bueno saber eso-dijo el menor, terminando su bebida también. Atrajo a Erik y rozo suave y rápidamente sus labios con el omega, escuchando un suspiro por parte del mayor. Mhh, si siempre pudieran estar así, como una pareja.. todo sería perfecto.  
  
-¿Vamos a casa?-dijo Erik, con una voz insinuante y ronca. La necesidad de estar con Charles estaba embargandole y empezaba a sentirse un poco desesperado. Charles parpadeo un poco sorprendido, no podía creer que su pareja fuera tan descara con respecto a que ellos... estuvieran juntos. Sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre pero miro hacía la pista.  
  
-¿Y los chicos?  
  
-Que se vayan en taxi-respondió sin importancia, luego se rió. Oh, Erik era travieso. Charles sonrió y se dejo jalar hacía a fuera por el ansioso omega. Esa noche prometía ser fabulosa.   
  
**  
  
Estaba agitado, le costaba horrores controlar su respiración, no podía creer que estaba en cuatro, se sentía vulnerable, y no le gustaba, pero no se apartaba por que se sentía tan condenadamente... ohh, tan delicioso. Separo un poco más sus nalgas, moviendo ansioso las caderas, sentía su pene colgando duro entre sus piernas, rozando la cama de vez en cuando. Su glande estaba húmedo, escurriendo liquido preseminal, y su trasero no se quedaba atrás, dejando caer el liquido sin reservas.   
  
Su interior estaba ardiendo, y podía sentir todo su conducto palpitar. Sentía la lengua de Charles meterse a dentro suyo, y buscar llegar tan hondo como se podía. Literalmente se estaba bebiendo sus jugos, y parecía que le gustaba por como ronroneaba. De momentos sentía que le rozaba los dientes contra sus pliegues, y sus testículos se tensaban por el exceso de placer. Charles era un increíble amante, lo hacía sentir tan bien...   
  
El moreno llevaba varios minutos metido entre sus nalgas, comiéndole sin vergüenza alguna. El ingles siempre pensó que Erik debía saber delicioso, pero era realmente adictivo. Su interior era apretado y cálido, y deseaba tanto remplazar esa lengua con su pene, y meterse bien a dentro, tocar todos esos rincones a los que su lengua no llegaba. Erik se veía delicioso cuando se dejaba ir, cuando no se preocupaba por sentirse o no un omega, y se limitaba a disfrutar.   
  
Podía sentir los roncos gemidos, y con una mano se veía obligado a mantenerle quieta la cadera, por que Erik se removía, alejándose y acercándose de a momentos. Los surcos de placer le obligaban a removerse, le hacían perder el control. Charles estaba seguro de que si se acomodara para penetrarle no se apartaría, pero le había prometido que no lo haría, que se limitaría a relajarlo. A relajarlos.   
  
Charles podría pasarse todo el día allí, metido entre sus nalgas, le encantaba. Adoraba sentir el aroma de Erik llamarle desde su habitación, sabía que era el inconsciente del polaco, pidiéndole que vaya y que se encargue de él. Erik podía negarse, podía no notarlo, pero su cuerpo llamaba a Charles, le solicitaba que fuera. Por eso sus celos eran tan seguidos, no solo por el desorden hormonal, sino por que buscaba a Charles. Su instinto no entendía por que estando su Alfa cerca y disponible, aun no se habían unido, y por eso liberaba hormonas para tentarlo y que fuera a reclamarle. Claro que el instinto de Erik no entendía que no era Charles el que se resistía, sino el propio Erik... ese era el problema de una mente tan maravillosa como la del polaco, la gente tan inteligente, podía negarse a sus propios instintos y naturaleza, podía controlarse, podía confundirse a si misma, era lo suficientemente listo para engañarse a si mismo. Aun más... era lo suficientemente complejo para creer que Shaw realmente era su alfa, el maldito se había gravado bien en su mente, aunque no en su cuerpo, que respondía a Charles con deleite.  
  
-Date la vuelta, darling...-susurro Charles, sacando su lengua del interior ajeno, pero le sujeto la cadera para retenerle un momento más. Su mirada se centro en la palpitante entrada, que abría y cerraba sus anillos, extrañando el contacto de la lengua de Charles. Se veía delicioso, en cuatro, ofrecido para que él le usara. Le encantaba verlo escurrir, ver la humedad bajar, ligeramente viscosa, decender por su perineo, bajando hacía sus testículos duros y grandes, humedeciéndolos. Mordisqueo cariñosamente el escroto que envolvía los huevos del mayor, y luego le soltó para que se diera vuelta.  
  
Erik no dejaba de morderse los labios, quería acallar los gemidos, gruñía por lo bajo intentando contenerse un poco, aunque le era imposible. Las manos de Charles siempre le llevaban al extremo placer. Se dio vuelta, recargándose en las almohadas, y Charles le miro, admirando su musculatura, la forma en la que sus abdominales se marcaban. Estaba completamente sonrosado, sus mejillas, su boca, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Era obvio que su celo le pedía ser penetrado. Su expresión entera era de “jodeme”.   
  
-Te ves tan hermoso, mi amigo-le ronroneo Charles, mirándole con sus ojos azules plagados de cariño. Luego esa mirada bajo al pene del mayor, estaba muy duro, y chorreante. Erik era más grande que Charles, y esto al menor le encantaba, amaba masturbarlo y sentirlo completamente hinchado. Sin dudarlo mucho se inclino, y su boca rosada recubrió el pene ajeno, saboreando el glande. Se bebió sus líquidos, mientras sus dedos se acercaban a la entrada de Erik, para acariciarla y tentarla. No le penetraba aun, solo lo masajeaba, haciendo que abriera mas las piernas, y cerrara con fuerza los ojos, sintiéndose desesperado.  
  
Los metales de la habitación habían comenzado a retorcerse, al unisono del cuerpo de Erik. El telepata sonrió ante eso, y engullo más su virilidad, tragandosela casi hasta el fondo. El cuerpo de Erik había comenzado a agitarse, su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada, y con el brazos se tapaba los ojos, mientras que se mordía la boca. Charles no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras mamaba con devoción la endurecida verga. Sus dedos seguían jugando, acariciando su perineo, masajeando su entrada, acariciando sus pliegues, empujando para que se abriera un poco el orificio, pero sacándolos antes de penetrarle. Erik abría mas las piernas y movía la cadera cada tanto, como exigiendo algo.  
  
“ _Charles... por favor..._ ”, en momentos así Charles amaba aun más ser un telepata, sabía que Erik no era de los que rogara, no en voz alta al menos, pero cuando le superaba el placer sus pensamientos se conectaban con los suyos fácilmente. Continuo mamandosela, de a poco dos de sus dedos comenzaron a pujar contra esa entrada que le recibió más que gustoso. Lo escucho gruñir, antes de gemir ronco, cuando sus dedos se enterraron tanto como podían, presionando sus nudillos contra la carne ajena. “ _Oh, si, oh, si, oh si... Es tan jodidamente bueno... dios, dios... si..._ ”. Charles gruño de gusto al escuchar sus gemidos en su cabeza, Erik balbuceaba como loco cada vez que algo atravesaba su trasero.  
  
Los dedos de Charles se abrían y se movían con ganas, mientras la propia mano del moreno se masturbaba, moviendo su pelvis contra la cama, fantaseando con follarse a Erik y anudarlo para que su vinculo se concluyera. Masajeo la próstata y por poco se vino al comprobar que el mayor prácticamente babeaba de gusto. Dejo los dedo quietos presionando la próstata de Erik y finalmente el mayor dejo de morder sus labios para gimotear, el brazo se aparto, dejando ver los traslucidos ojos que nadaban en deseo. Charles le sonrió con travesura, y Erik lo estudio un momento antes de sonreirle igual, haciendo que sus delgados labios dibujaran una ladina sonrisa. Cerro los ojos y tiro el rostro hacía atrás, empezando a mover sus caderas para que los dedos se movieran dentro de él-Charles... Dios...-el menor estaba preparado para cuando, en un movimiento ágil, el cuerpo de Erik termino encima suyo, en posición de 69. Sabía que si quería tener los dedos dentro de él, tenía que estar abajo...   
  
El mayor comenzó a chuparle el pene, tragándose la virilidad del ingles. Le encantaba sentir la boca llena, y había descubierto que adoraba, amaba, el sabor de Charles. Su lengua presionaba contra la uretra, intentando beber el precum-Gime para mi, Charles...-el ingles sonrió, Erik parecía todo un alfa, incluso en la cama. No se contuvo, comenzó a gemir con gusto, mientras sus dedos se movían aun en el interior ajeno. Erik gemía contra ese pene, sus gemidos vibraban mientras tragaba el pene de Charles, y escucharlo gemir también le llenaba de gusto.   
  
No dudo cuando sus dedos bajaron a su propia entrada, rozando los de Charles, y juntando algo de su propia lubricación. Lleno sus dedos de su lubricante natural, antes de acercarlos a la entrada de Charles. El menor dio un respingo, pero se limito a relajarse, dejándose hacer. Los dedos de Erik acariciaban sus pliegues, mojaban su entrada, mientras el hombre seguía comiéndose su pene con ganas. Se sentía ligeramente extraño al sentir esos dedos acariciarle, no era algo a lo que se acostumbrara del todo, aunque no lo sentía desagradable. Con tal de estar con Erik nada más importaba.  
  
Gruño cuando un dedo se le metió a dentro, y sus propios dedos se curvaron dentro de Erik, para presionar su próstata. El polaco comenzó a mover el dedo, follandole con este. Retiro su dedo lentamente, y lo llevo de nuevo a su entrada, para volver a empaparlo con sus jugos. Empapo completamente tres dedos, agradeciendo lubricar tanto, y volvió a llevarlos a la entrada ajena. Esta vez dos dedos presionaban el orificio, sintiendo los anillos abrirse para recibirle. De a poco los dos dedos fueron tres, que se movían con facilidad dentro de un jadeante Charles. Erik dejo de chupársela, para voltearse y capturar la roja boca de Charles en un ardiente beso. Los hombres estaban acalorados, y se besaban como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.  
  
-Charles...-la voz ronca de Erik le obligo a gemir, y estiro su cuello al sentir que el mayor bajaba a besarlo y le olfateaba con ganas. El telepata no podía evitar desear que el magnético finalmente reconociera su aroma y se diera cuenta que él era su alfa, no Shaw-Charles... Charles... ¿puedo... puedo penetrarte?-las mejillas de Erik ardieron al preguntar eso. Si bien él había tenido sexo como activo, le daba vergüenza ser un omega que le pedía a un alfa que se deje penetrar. Pero se moría por follar con él, y no se atrevía a que fuera a la inversa.  
  
Los ojos intensos de Charles le miraron, y durante un segundo pensó que se había propasado. El menor le estudiaba, nunca pensó que un omega le follaría, más bien que nadie le follaría, aunque Erik... Erik era suyo. Erik era el único con el que parecía correcto ese tipo de reclamo. Sonrió, con ternura, con amor, y asintió. Si pretendía que Erik confiara en él algún día, este era un paso importante-Hazlo Erik...-gimió roncamente, el hombre jadeo de gusto contra su boca, y le beso con más ganas. El menor abrió las piernas, acomodándolas a cada lado de la cadera de Erik, y sintió como los dedos le abandonaban con lentitud. Su entrada se relajo, aunque extrañando la presión un poco. Era sumamente extraño, pero era placentero. Esos dedos le hacían sentir una especie de calma, era al menos una forma en la que podía ser de Erik, y Erik suyo. Su boca roja exhalaba jadeos contra la de del polaco, que lo miraba con intensidad y deseo, aunque con algo de duda.  
  
 _“No tengas miedo Erik, te quiero dentro mio..”_  dijo mentalmente, moviendo su cadera para sentir el pene ajeno acomodarse en su canutillo. Suspiro al sentir la dura virilidad pasear por su pasaje. Dios, era tan monstruosamente grande que durante un momento sintió algo de miedo. ¿Que tal si eso lo desgarraba? Los ojos celestes le estudiaban, con una mirada de anhelo que hizo acelerar su corazón. Erik quería estar con él, una parte de su instinto le obligaba a estar con Charles, hacia que le deseara... Erik anhelaba que ellos hicieran el amor, pero esta era la única manera en la que se atrevía. Pero era bueno, era un avance: cada vez le necesitaba más. El polaco le tomo con una mano por el mentón para atraerlo a su boca-Gracias-dijo roncamente, bajo, antes de comenzar a besarlo, metiendo su lengua tan hondo como podía. Quería que sus dos cuerpos se fundieran, el celo le hacía sentirse algo desesperado. Necesitaba estar unido a Charles, como fuera.   
  
Con la otra mano acomodo su pene contra la entrada ajena, la froto suavemente distribuyendo saliva y algo de su propia lubricación. Se refregó contra esas nalgas, presionando y jugando con sus pliegues, sintiendo ese conducto palpitar errático. Charles temblaba ligeramente, se notaba un poco tenso, por lo cual le apretó entre sus brazos. Oh dios, Charles estaba hecho para estar entre sus brazos. Era tan hermoso, tan pequeño en comparación, tan perfecto. En ese momento realmente deseo ser un alfa, y que el menor fuera su omega. Era tan hermoso y perfecto, lo quería por siempre a su lado. Le beso con dulzura para calmarle, aunque el mismo se sentía demasiado ansioso. Estaba muy excitado, tanto que su cuerpo también temblaba. En realidad sus instintos le pedían ser penetrado, follado, pero igualmente se sentía muy descontrolado... necesitaba cualquier tipo de acción-Muérdeme si duele...-su lengua dejo espacio para que Charles dominara el beso. Eso pareció animar al telepata que enredo ambas manos en su nuca y comenzó a comerle la boca de esa forma tan experta que sabía. Erik se sintió derretido, sumamente excitado, su cuerpo vibro y sin poder contenerse comenzó a empujar lentamente. Sentía los anillos ajenos ceder un poco, aunque se ceñían sin dejarle entrar del todo. Charles estaba gimiendo contra su boca, y Erik continuo moviéndose, firme y lento. Ese cuerpo se abría pulgada a pulgada, dándole espacio. Los muslos del telepata temblaron, se sentía tan lleno, tan jodidamente abierto. Erik era grande, sentía que podía partirle al medio con esa virilidad. Su respiración era irregular, tomaba aire intentando relajarse, pero no pudo evitar gruñir y morder con fuerza los labios ajenos al sentir como cada vez llegaba más profundo. El magnético se detuvo un momento para escupir sobre el pedazo que faltaba. Desparramo la saliva y luego continuo gimoteando al sentir como ese cuerpo le apresaba y le robaba el aire. Dios, era demasiado pequeño. Se sentía tan apretado, tan cálido, tan al borde del placer. Termino de meterse en el menor, y gimió cuando sus testículos chocaron contra las nalgas ajenas.  
  
Xavier estaba arqueado hacía atrás, tironeando la almohada, presionando su pecho contra el de Erik, las pieles sudadas se pegoteaban al tocarse. Erik gimio de gusto, era delicioso sentirse apretado por Charles, era tan... tan estrecho. Sentía los corazones de ambos latiendo al unisono, una extraña sensación de confort se había instalado en su pecho. Quería estar allí para siempre. Se movió despacio, saliendo apenas, y el gemido que recibió en consecuencia le incentivo a moverse de nuevo hacía dentro. De a poco el ritmo se fue marcando, la entrada ajena ya le recibía con gusto, e incluso le succionaba. Charles no había esperado sentir tanto placer, pero entre el vinculo sentimental y sentirlo frotar su próstata no podía dejar de gemir. Era perfecto, perfecto a su manera. Sentía la verga de Erik palpitando dentro suyo, y era delicioso. Era Erik, tan embriagador, tan único, con ese aroma delicioso embriagandolo. Con su rostro de extremo placer, su mirada velada por el celo. Era Erik, y era suyo, aunque no lo supiera.  
  
-Erik... Erik... más rápido.. muévete...-con una mano soltó la almohada para volar a las nalgas ajenas, y la acomodo para que sus dedos volvieran a penetrar al pelirrojo. Sabia que eso era lo que necesitaba, su celo le pedía ser follado, y Charles era un buen alfa, iba a dárselo aunque Erik no se atreviera a pedirlo. El hombre gimió y comenzó a moverse con más ganas, sintiendo su pene apretado y su entrada profanada. Era tan delicioso, tan pecaminoso... acelero el movimiento, embriagado por la sensación. Joder, le encantaba esos dedos en su trasero, abriéndole, follandole, llegando tan profundo como podían. Mordió los labios de Charles, intentando calmarse a si mismo, sentía demasiado placer, se sentía en el cielo. Temblaba, y sus caderas se movían algo erráticas, sin poder mantener del todo el control. Los dedos de Charles se curvaron para golpear con fuerza su próstata y soltó un gemido. Sollozo y se quedo un momento quieto, dentro del menor, sintiendo como esos dedos le follaban-Eres tan rico Erik...-sintió el susurro en su oído y la mano del Charles le penetro con más fuerza-Muévete Erik, por favor...-la necesidad ajena le hizo retomar el ritmo, empujándose tan hondo como podía antes de volver a salir.  
  
 _“¿Te gusta Charles? ¿Te gusta ser mio?_ ”. En su mente esto había sido diferente, el había pensado dominar por completo la situación, pero no podía ni hablar por el exceso de sensaciones que sentía-Dios, Erik si... más hondo, amor-se obligo a abrir los ojos para mirar la expresión de Charles. Su rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados y eso ojos azules condenadamente profundos. Oh, era tan hermoso. El menor le dedico una sonrisa placentera, antes de besarle, ambos se movieron con ganas y Erik empezó a temblar, sintiendo como el calor y el placer subían por su espalda. Tras tres movimientos no lo aguanto más, y se presiono tan hondo como podía dentro del hombre más joven, llenándolo con su semilla. Gruño, sus uñas se clavaron en Charles, y su cuerpo se sacudió ferozmente, en temblores que hicieron que su propio pene se sacudiera aun dentro de Charles. Su pene quedo apresado en el interior ajeno, palpitando violentamente, y la fuerza abandono sus músculos, haciendolo desmoronarse sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Apartaron sus bocas, Erik estaba agitado, y su frente sudada. Tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba por la boca. Charles había comenzado a masturbarse a si mismo mientras le miraba, y le daba besos sobre los labios, que no eran correspondido por lo ido que estaba el otro. Cuando Erik abrió los ojos y vio como el chico se auto satisfacía se retiro con cuidado jadeando al sentir su pene hipersensible. Se acomodo para volver a bajar y mamársela, sintiendo su boca hacerse agua de deseo. Joder, realmente quería esa verga atorada en su interior, si no podía ser en su trasero quería que le atragantara la boca. Su mano apreso el pene ajeno, masturbandole apretado, como si estuviera en su interior. Charles gimió al sentir la boca ajena rodear su glande, la lengua empujo su prepucio y de a poco esa cavidad húmeda y cálida se apodero de él.   
  
-Oh Erik... como quisiera...-Charles se mordió los labios para no arruinar el momento, pero rápidamente le llegaron los pensamientos de Erik, que estaba proyectando a propósito, recordando como se había sentido estar en su interior. Gimió al verse embargado por eso, y movió su pelvis follándose la boca ajena. Erik relajo la garganta, y siguió comiéndole con ganas. El pene de Charles se follaba su boca, y por el placer que acababa de sentir, se sentía sumamente excitante y placentero. Dios, quería pasar su vida satisfaciendo a Charles. Un estremecimiento le anuncio lo que vendría, antes de sentir el calor bañar su boca. Ronroneo de gusto y se trago el liquido, tan abundante y espeso, mientras su boca volvía a bajar para tragarse entero ese pene. Se detuvo al sentir que no podía cubrir la base y abrió los ojos gimiendo al ver el nudo de Charles. Oh... ese nudo era tan grande.  
  
Libero el pene para que su lengua se deleitara lamiendo la blanca y suave piel del nudo de Charles, que adornaba la parte baja de su virilidad, y que era bastante grande. Casi el doble de grueso que su pene, lo lamió con gusto, escuchando los gimoteos del menor, que aun tenía en la cabeza la sensación de haber follado, ya que realmente había sentido lo apretado de su propio interior en los pensamientos ajenos.  
  
Erik lamia con gusto el nudo, como si fuera un cachorro, lamidas cortas y rápidas, mientras su nariz aspiraba el olor del sexo de Charles. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar esa porción de su cuerpo, y Charles estaba relajado, y con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo vibraba de gusto ante las lamidas. Como le gustaría estar abotonado a Erik, haciendo que su entrada se expanda, y dejandole sentir como su pene palpitaba dentro de él.  
  
 _“OH, que hermoso es su nudo... como quisiera que me anude, que me atore...”_. Charles abrió los ojos de golpe y gruño excitado, tomando la muñeca de Erik. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido de deseo al escuchar ese pensamiento que se colo en su mente. De pronto tenía muchísimas ganas de follarlo y anudarse, más que antes. Su pareja estaba en celo, y quería ser atendida, quería que le anudara... y si, si, si, quería reclamarle más que nada. Erik estaba sorprendido de su propio pensamiento y se retiro de golpe, forcejeando para que Charles le suelte.  _“No, no, no... no soy un omega... no quiero eso...”_. Escucho a Charles gemir de dolor, y supo que le había escuchado de nuevo, la mano que le sujetaba le soltó y vio a Charles bajar el rostro, el cabello traspirado cubrió su frente.  
  
-Yo... mejor me voy...-Charles dibujo una sonrisa triste en respuesta y asintió.  
  
-Ve, Erik-respondió tranquilo, sabiendo que debía ser paciente. Erik de pronto se sintió un poco culpable, Charles le había dejado follarle y él ni siquiera... suspirando se cambio rápido y se fue del lugar, arreglando el picaporte que estaba retorcido a normalmente.   
  
Charles se aseo y se acostó, queriendo no pensar. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien, de momento sentía que apartaba más a su omega de que lo acercaba. Se sentía algo deprimido, tenía que tener paciencia, pero él y Erik ahora tenían relaciones y él no le reconocía ¡Dios santo! ¿Por que su omega no le aceptaba? ¿Por que no se aceptaba como un omega? Charles empezaba a sentirse ansioso y desesperado.  
  
Se pudo dormir, con una mezcla de satisfacción, pero a la mismas vez insatisfecho por que el hecho de no poder tenerlo del todo, no poder dormir con él, no poder decirse su pareja, su alfa. Se había entregado por completo, y ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de abrazar a su pareja durante toda la noche.   
  
  
**  
  
  
El látigo cayó en su piel, sentía calor en el cuerpo, era uno de esos momentos en los que esta iniciando el celo. Sintió una risa burlona a sus espaldas, mientras unos dedos acariciaban sin delicadeza su entrada que estaba apenas húmeda. Era uno de sus primeros celos, no se humedecía demasiado aun... Otro látigo cayo en su espalda, generándole un fuerte dolor, y tuvo que mantener firme los brazos. Estaba en cuatro y si se aflojaba solo un poco, terminaría tirado en la cama y recibiría un muy fuerte castigo.  
  
Se mordía los labios para no quejarse, pero igual sentía que las lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Charles miro sus brazos, sus manos temblaban, tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que hacía al sujetarse del colchón... casi como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sus manos eran blanquecinas, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el tatuaje en su brazo. El numero le resultaba muy familiar, muy conocido... igualmente su cerebro tardaba en procesar.  
  
-Erik estas tan húmedo... eres una maldita zorra omega... ¿te gusta estar en celo perra? ¿Quieres que te atienda tu alfa verdad?-tres latigazos en su espalda, que le hicieron quejarse. Apretó mas la cama y soltó un sollozo al sentir que un latigazo daba directo en sus nalgas-¡Dilo!-se escucho a si mismo, con una voz aguda rogar, pedir por favor que le atendiera, que era una sucia y necesitada zorra, que era un puto omega. Y por más que se sentía húmedo no estaba para nada caliente, simplemente muy asustado, cansado, y con dolor de que su alfa le tratara tan mal. ¿Por que su alfa le trataba así? ¿no debía cuidarle? Sentía una angustia en el pecho, odio a su cuerpo por humedecerse cuando el estaba tan condenadamente triste y mal.   
  
Los insultos y las burlas continuaron, riéndose de su condición, burlándose por ser inferior, llamándole niña débil, puta. Intentaba controlarse, pero no lo soportaba. Charles ya sabía que no era el mismo, sino que era alguna pesadilla o recuerdo de Erik que se había filtrado en su cabeza. Se sentía tan impotente, intentaba calmar a Erik, inundar su mente, explicarle que todo era un sueño, que estaba a salvo, que iba a cuidarle. Pero la mente ajena estaba descontrolada, no dejaba de maquinar, era como una avalancha de imágenes, de insultos, de sentimientos de vértigo y dolor. Sentía dolor en el cuerpo, un nudo en la garganta, su cuerpo doler. Sus entrañas ardían, pero todo él se sentía mal. Solo quería llorar y devolver... abrazarse a su almohada y que alguien llegara y le diera dulces caricias. Era uno de los primeros celos, no se suponía que era así como lo debería pasar. Estaba tan asustado, pequeño, indefenso... y se sentía tan mal, por que su alfa lo insultaba demasiado, y le decía que era un maldito por humedecerse. ¿Pero acaso eso no era lo natural? ¿Acaso..? Se mordió los labios para no sollozar de tristeza al sentir esos dedos hurgar en su interior sin delicadeza alguna, al sentir las burlas de Shaw por que su cuerpo era el de una maldita puta.   
  
Fue consciente de que Shaw le penetraba y quiso gritar, quiso huir... lloraba, se quejaba, se movía, pero nada funcionaba. Le costaba tomar conciencia de que eso no era real, por que era demasiado vivido, y también por eso le costaba calmar al mayor. Sintió un dolor, pero fue el miedo el que lo embargo, sabía que Shaw iba a abotonarle, y dolería, dolería horrible, sangraría, se desgarraría, al día siguiente no podría caminar...  _“Erik, Erik, ¡ERIK! ¡Calma tu mente!_ ” pero era como hablar al vació, el mayor estaba demasiado situado en la inconsciencia, y su cabeza solo gritaba de miedo y dolor. “ _Erik, mi amor, cálmate, es solo un sueño darling...”_ , le suplico, al sentir el dolor surcar su cuerpo, ante el recuerdo del nudo desgarrándole las entrañas. Dioos, era la cosa más dolorosa que hubiera sentido, era como sentirse partido al medio, era sentir como si su cuerpo se quebrara y casi podía sentir la sangre caliente deslizarse por sus muslos.  
  
Grito, y se araño así mismo, y de pronto pudo abrir su ojos, despertándose, y rápidamente tuvo que correr a su baño a devolver, sintiendo que no podía resistir nada en su estomago. Estaba sudado, tenía lagrimas en las mejillas, pero ni pensó cuando ya estaba saliendo de su cuarto caminando hacía el de Erik. Estuvo por llamar a su puerta cuando los pensamientos empezaron a llegarle, lastimeros.  
  
 _“No soy un omega, no lo soy, no lo soy, nunca lo sere... no de nuevo, no quiero un alfa en mi vida, nunca más. Soy un alfa, soy un alfa, soy un alfa_ ”. Charles estuvo a punto de golpear la puesta cuando vio que se había rasguñado los brazos así mismo. Miro sus heridas un momento, pensando que realmente se había dejado atrapar por el inconsciente ajeno, y finalmente golpeo.  
  
Los pensamientos de Erik cesaron de golpe, y volvió a golpear con insistencia-¿Quien es?-pregunto la voz derrotada del mayor, y Charles pudo notar que estaba ligeramente fastidiada. No sabía si había sido buena idea venir a verle, pero su instinto le solicitaba que fuera a cuidarle.   
  
-Soy Charles, Erik, ábreme-le pidió el ingles, y sintió unos pasos acercándose, y yendo hacía la puerta. Erik le abrió, tenía esa remera blanca que usaba para dormir y unos bóxer, estaba ligeramente sudado, y su cara húmeda, aunque tenía una expresión dura y temeraria.  
  
-No estoy de humor Charles, vete-le dijo muy serio, con sus ojos evitándole la mirada.  
  
-Erik, yo solo...  
  
-Quiero dormir, Charles-aclaro, y sin más le cerro la puerta en la cara. Charles alcanzo a ver que Erik también se había rasguñado los brazos a si mismo, y suspiro, obligándose a marcharse. Sabía que tenía que darle tiempo, respetar su espacio, aunque lo único que quisiera era abrazarlo, consolarlo y cuidarlo.  
  
-Descansa Erik-dijo alto, para que le escuchara,  _"Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas"_  le informo, antes de retirarse a su cuarto, esperando poder conciliar el sueño y descansar. había avanzado solo unos metros cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. " _Charles_ ". Al sentir el llamado mental se giro, Erik estaba apoyado en el umbral, aun le evitaba la mirada, y aunque intentaba verse casual su cuerpo lucía jodidamente tenso.  
  
-Ven-dijo la voz dominante del mayor, Charles no dudo en ir hacía a él. Aunque fuera él quien debía dar las ordenes no le molestaba para nada acatarse a los deseos ajenos. Su corazón se estrujo un poco al ver esos ojos rojos. Odio realmente a Shaw por ser capaz de lastimar a su pareja. Erik finalmente le miro y uno de sus fuertes brazos le tomo de la nuca y le acerco para darle un corto pero dominante beso.   
  
El menor se dejo hacer, suspirando de placer y limitandose a prestarse para lo que sea que Erik necesitara en ese momento. ¿Quería sentirse un jodido alfa? Bien, lo dejaría. Sería su omega una y otra vez si era lo que hacía falta. Cuando sus labios se separaron escucho como el aire abandonaba con fuerza los pulmones del mayor. Realmente parecía estar conteniendose, dando todo de si para mantenerse fuerte.   
  
-¿Te quedas?-fue apenas un murmullo. Una voz segura, pero el telepata pudo sentir la cantidad de emociones que albergaban la mente ajena. Necesitaba compañía, necesitaba estar seguro, necesitaba a Charles. Le miro y sonrió suavemente antes de asentir. Ambos se metieron al cuarto y Erik se dejo caer en la cama, de costado, dándole la espalda. El menor se acerco para recostarse también, y con cautela, sin saber como proceder, se fue aproximando hasta que sus brazos finalmente rodearon el cuerpo del mayor. Sintió como la tensión abandonaba un poco a Erik y le apretó más fuerte.  
  
No quería decir nada, por que no quería arruinarlo. Erik temblaba, y lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer fue besarle con cariño la nuca, el cabello, acariciarle con delicadeza el cuerpo. Sus dedos rozaron el rasguño del brazo, idéntico al suyo. Esa era la única herida visible que Shaw había dejado sangrando en su pareja, todas las de más eran puramente mentales, aun más desgarradoras. En ese momento entendió por que no lo reconocía, por que odiaba tanto lo que era. Y deseo realmente poder ayudarlo, como fuera, a superar todo eso.  
  
Estuvo acariciándole por horas, con suavidad, dulzura. Se permitió susurrarle palabras de cariño cuando lo sentía temblar. Erik no respondía ni se movía, demediado avergonzado por ya haberse mostrado débil. Pero igualmente Charles rescataba de su mente algunos instantes de calma, y que eso le estaba ayudando. No iba a presionarle, solo iba a permanecer allí, toda la noche, rogando besos en su piel, acariciando su cuerpo, susurrándole amor.  
  
Recién cuando el sol empezaba a filtrarse en la ventana sintió que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, y se fue dejando llevar por Morfeo, sin poder evitarlo. Erik continuo despierto, sin moverse en absoluto. Media hora después se soltó del abrazo ajeno y se levanto para ducharse. Había intentando dormir, realmente lo había intentando, pero por más que Charles le hubiera llenado de paz no pudo hacerlo. Había caído en una somnolencia muy débil, que apenas le permitió descansar, aunque lo prefería así por que fue consciente de que estaba acompañado por el telepata y no por nadie más.   
  
Se baño sin ganas, y salio del cuarto. Sabía que debería agradecerle a Charles, pero se sentía muy humillado para enfrentarle. Charles lo había visto, estaba seguro. Había visto el rasguño del brazo. Le compartió su sueño sin querer, y había dejado que el alfa viera todo lo que Shaw hizo con él. Le sorprendía que aun así el menor se hubiera acercado, le hubiera abrazado, le hubiera susurrado palabras tan lindas. Charles era un alfa especial. Pero Erik se sentía muy humillado y avergonzado en ese momento para ser amable, así que simplemente se fue a correr. Quería olvidar que era un omega, realmente quería hacerlo.  
  
**  
  
Hank miro la formula que acaba a de terminar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios... al fin lo tenía listo. El liquido era de un tono magenta oscuro, casi violeta, y era lo suficientemente liquido como para inyectarlo. Ya le había hecho las pruebas necesarias y sabía que era completamente seguro de usar. Solo hacía falta una inyección para cambiar las dinámicas, para lograr generar un cambio en el ADN.   
  
Ahora solo debía encontrar el momento adecuado para mostrárselo a Erik, sabía que el omega se sentiría encantado de dejar de serlo. Y claro, tenía que evitar que Charles lo descubriera por que sino iba a matarlo antes de que pudiera dárselo. Charles no iba a entender, no entendía lo que era ser diferente... él si lo hacía, y solo quería ayudar. Quería ayudarlos a todos, a Erik a dejar de ser omega, a Raven y a él mismo a lucir perfectos. Si tenía el conocimiento de como hacerlo debía hacerlo, no podía ver a la gente sufrir, esconderse por no ser aceptados.  
  
Sabía que este suero era necesario, sabía que ayudaría a Erik, y sabía que a la larga Charles entendería que fue lo mejor. Si Erik no quería ser un omega no tenía por que serlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, ¿que les pareció?
> 
> Seré completamente sincera. Estaba insegura de este capitulo. Hacía mucho que lo tenía escrito, y no me parecía malo, pero de pronto hubo una ola de descontentos ante la idea de Erik follándose a Charles. Estuve muy tentada a cambiarlo por que realmente casi nadie parecía feliz al respecto. Lo releí, lo releí, lo releí y no pude. Ya lo había imaginado así, a mi me gustaba, y aunque amo complacerlos no me parecía correcto. Habrá gente a la que no le guste la versatilidad, pero seré clara en esto: soy una jodida pervertida, y con esta pareja tan sexy me gusta que se den de todas las formas habidas y por haber.
> 
> Otra cosa que me animo a dejarlo asi, fue de una amiga que me escribió "Erik es el maestro en follarse a Charles", así literal... y bueno, me resulto gracioso, al final edite un poco el capitulo por que en la versión original Erik aguantaba muy poco dentro de Charles, se sentía embriagado de placer y se venía muy rápido xD Pero bueno, fui mas buena con él y lo deje durar un ratito más jajaja 
> 
> Volviendo al tema, ya me dirán si les gusto la versatilidad o no. Yo no quiero sonar ruda ni nada, amo sus comentarios y opiniones, y siempre los tengo en cuenta, pero a la larga es mi historia y escribo lo que me parece. Si la historia deja de agradar pues, le daré un final pronto y... ya. Repito, no quiero sonar agresiva ni mucho menos, ni tampoco quiero que parezca que no tengo en cuenta su opinión (amo sus opiniones), pero durante un momento me resulto que era más importante en el fic quien se jodia a quien en vez de la trama. Yo soy la primera en admitir que quizás la trama es un poco sosa y le falta argumento, quizás es demasiado sexopata, incluso me plantee hacerla menos sexopata, pero pensé que a pesar de todo la trama era relevante más allá de quien se folla a quien xD No se, ustedes dirán, realmente me gustaría saber que opinan.
> 
> Sin alargarme mas dejo el adelanto. Besos 
> 
> -Me estas diciendo que esto... si... si me inyecto esto ¿dejare de ser un omega?-pregunto el magnético incredulo. Oh dios, esa podía ser la solución a todos sus problemas. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápido mientras su estomago se revolvía de puro nerviosismo. Podría dejar de ser un omega, podría ser normal... podría olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Al fin, al fin podría dejar de ser eso que tanto odiaba.


	18. Tomas Desiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí ando yo, super emocionada, ya que me dejaron muchísimos comentarios que me pusieron de super buen humor e hicieron que no pudiera esperar al domingo a publicar. También afecto el hecho de que veo imágenes de Michael Fassbender en todos lados por su cumpleaños jaja
> 
> Les invito a leer un nuevo fic, que es Michael/James. Les dejo el link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3664419/chapters/8099340
> 
> Se llama "Mi Esposo Desea a Otro", sah, soy muy mala con los nombres, Acepto sugerencias jaja
> 
> En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro, dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste, y que no les resulte denso.
> 
> Enjoy!

**TOMAR DECISIONES**

  
Llevaba noches sin poder dormir bien. Noche tras noche, pesadilla tras pesadilla. Siempre igual, casi podía palpar los látigos en su piel, casi escuchaba las palabras de Shaw que le humillaban y se burlaban de él. No podía evitar despertarse en medio de la noche, afligido, sin poder controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, sin poder regular la respiración, sin poder detener las lagrimas. Al principio pensó que solo era una mala racha, antes ya había tenido ocasiones donde tenía pesadilla tras pesadilla, pero cuando se extendieron por más de una semana comenzaba a desesperarse. Quizás era su instinto.. su cuerpo que le regañaba por estar con Charles y le atormentaba llenandole de pesadillas para que regrese con su alfa.

Había noches Charles lo sentía, por que en más de una ocación el telepata había golpeado su puerta justo minutos despues de que el despertara asustado. Y por más que quisiera dejarle entrar, que le abrazara y le consolara como esa primera noche... esos sueños removían ese deseo ardiente de no querer ser un omega, no querer comportarse como uno. Todas esas pesadillas le recordaban lo mucho que odiaba su dinamica, lo mucho que detestaba haber nacido en esa condición. No quería volver a estar bajo las garras de un alfa, no, ahora era él quien tenía el control. Había aprendido, ahora era fuerte... y debía mantenerse así.

En parte sentía que se merecía todo ese torturo, por que había disfrutado como zorra días atrás cuando Charles le metía los dedos tan hondo como podía, había disfrutado de su interior humedeciéndose y el telepata bebiendo de él, había disfrutado de lamer el nudo de Charles, incluso había deseado... realmente había deseado que Charles le penetrara hondo y le llenara con su simiente. Era una maldita puta, por eso se merecía todo eso.

Masajeo la piel debajo de sus ojos, imaginándose que las ojeras debían estar marcadas, le dolía la cabeza de puro cansancio y estaba de un humor de perros. Encima cada día peleaba con Charles, todos, no importaba que... aunque el telepata fuera comprensivo, él se enojaba, si el telepata lucía molesto, él se molestaba más aun. No había cosa que Charles hiciera que no le diera molestia, intentaba apartarse, mantenerse alejado. No quería su compresión, por que no quería que pensara que era débil, no quería sentirse débil; y si el telepata se desesperaba cuando no le dejaba ni tocarle, también le molestaba por que no se ponía en su lugar y no entendía lo horrible que era ello. No quería que ningún alfa le tocara, no quería ser un omega. Entendía a Charles, cuando estaba solo y calmado sabia que estaba siendo un cabron, pero en el momento en el que se comportaba asi realmente no podía controlarse. El cansancio le estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que Charles estaba preocupado, y quería ayudarle, pero no podía aceptarlo... la primera noche pensó que la compañía del alfa iba a calmarme, pero solo empeoro todo. Quería estar lejos de cualquier alfa, y a veces deseaba que Charles lo entendiera, que no le buscara. Pero habían iniciado ese juego, ese juego de buscarse, besarse y... bueno, ahora era su culpa si le había dado al inglés la idea de que podía buscarle y comportarse de ese modo.

Todo lo que le estaba pasando se lo merecía por caliente, por puta.

Se levanto de la cama ni bien salio el sol, no tenía caso seguir allí, no iba a dormir más de lo que ya había hecho. Prefería ir a entrenar, quizás si se cansaba lo suficiente esa noche se podría dormir. Se dio una ducha rápida y prefirió saltarse el desayuno, mientras más solo estuviera más en calma estaba. Hace unos días disfrutaba de estar en familia, de al fin tener un hogar... pero últimamente se sentía como en esos días donde estaba solo en el mundo, y en parte quería estarlo. Por que sentirse solo y estar en compañía era peor que sentirse solo y estarlo.

Empezó a entrenar, se fue directamente contra la bolsa de boxeo, comenzando a golpearla. Eso solía quitarle las malas energías, solía calmarle, ayudarle a descargarse. Al poco tiempo cada metal de la habitación comenzó a moverse, sabía que debía entrenar su mutación, mantener el trabajo sobre los metales sobre cualquier circunstancia. Las maquinas se movían como si hubiera alguien ejercitándose, las pesas subían y bajaban al ritmo. Quería ser consciente de cada metal que tuviera cerca, quería poder controlarlo todo en ese momento. Sus manos se apresuraron, golpeando cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más nervioso, cada vez con más ansias. La bolsa de boxeo se bamboleaba, yendo y volviendo a su eje, de momentos Erik deseaba que se mantuviera completamente quieta para poder irse contra ella y comenzar a golpearla, patearla, empujarla... matarla. Dios, tenía demasiadas ganas de matar a Shaw, quería encontrarle cuanto antes. Sentía ese zumbido en el fondo de la cabeza, que le hacía sentirse ligeramente loco, pero que le decía que si él mataba a Shaw finalmente podría descansar.

Si, si, matar... matarlo... clavar la moneda en...

-Erik-la voz grave de Charles le detuvo, se freno de golpe mirando con sorpresa al hombre que estaba en la entrada al gimnasio. Traía una bandeja con una taza y algunas tostadas. Erik frunció el ceño, frenarse de golpe le había descontrolado completamente la respiración. Se aparto el cabello de la frente y recién noto lo transpirado que estaba, como el sudor caía de su frente y se resbalaba por su cuello. Noto la mirada de preocupación de Charles y como avanzaba hacía a él-Te traje algo de desayunar mi amigo, no es buen que arranques tan temprano y sin nada en el estomago-dijo con calma.

A pesar de mostrarse tranquilo el telepata estaba preocupado. Erik venía en crisis hace días y parecía estar próximo a un quiebre, cada vez se le notaba más cansado, más molesto y un poco más delgado. Ahora lo veía ahí, colorado, sus venas completamente cargadas de sangre, palpitantes; esos hermosos ojos claros con bronca... no hacía falta ser telepata para sentir toda la tensión a su alrededor, la ira que le embargaba.

-No tengo hambre, Charles-dijo el magnético mirándole un momento, antes de volver a girarse hacía la bolsa de boxeo empezando a golpearla de nuevo. Charles suspiro con algo de cansancio, no le gustaba verlo tan errático y furioso, verlo tan perdido en el odio. Dejo la bandeja en un pequeño banco y camino lentamente hacía a Erik, se quedo parado a su lado, mirándole con atención hasta que finalmente escucho un bufido y el mutante volvió a dentenerse-¿Que quieres?-la voz del polaco se escuchaba realmente molesta, y los ojos miraron a Charles con una furia que hizo que su corazón palpitara más despacio. No le gustaba que Erik le mirará así.

-Saber como estas... ¿has podido descansar algo?-Charles se acerco con precaución, Erik se había girado y le miraba con esa expresión de furia absoluta, como un tigre a punto de atacar. Pero se equivocaba si pensaba que con eso iba a sacarse a Charles de encima, Erik era su omega y él iba a cuidarle quisiera o no. Tomo del piso la toalla que Erik había dejado arrojada y se acerco lo suficiente para poder limpiar el sudor de su cuello y de su frente-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a dormir, puedo hacerte descansar un rato con calma y evitar que...-Noto la expresión de Erik tambalear, durante un segundo creyó que Erik iba a aceptar (y deseo que así fuera, quería realmente tenerlo recostado entre sus brazos, relajado, seguro), pero solo se aparto un poco, gruñendole.

-No soy una damisela en peligro que necesita tu ayuda, Charles-dijo molesto, arrebatandole la toalla de la mano y terminando de limpiarse el sudor. Estaba realmente acalorado, podía sentir la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, mezcla del esfuerzo con la ira. Escucho al telepata suspirar, una suave mano le acaricio el cabello.

-Claro que no, mi amigo, pero quiero ayudarte... realmente necesitas dormir. No te ves demasiado bien-un nuevo gruñido le advirtio a Charles que lo mejor era apartar la mano o Erik le golpearía.

-Solo déjame en paz ¿si? Quieto terminar de entrenar-los fríos ojos de Erik le miraron con algo de bronca y Charles prefirió mirar en otra dirección. Estaba cansado de que pelearan todo el tiempo, últimamente ni siquiera podía acercarse a su pareja, Erik le apartaba cuando empezaban a besarse con ganas, o cuando intentaba tocarle, incluso cuando solo era una simple caricia inocente... bueno desde ayer que ni siquiera podía darle un rápido beso. Eso le estaba volviendo loco, por que Erik le mareaba, habían estado avanzando tan bien, tan perfectamente... y ahora todo se había ido hacía atrás de nuevo. Sabía que debía tenerle paciencia y entenderlo pero le frustraba no poder ayudarle, no poder calmar esos sueños que al parecer le estaban volviendo loco y le estaban alejando cada vez más y más de su lado.

Encima él no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, no era agradable soñar cada noche como otro hombre tomaba a su omega, como le lastimaba... se levantaba con celos, bronca, sed de venganza, triste... y a la vez tan asustado e impotente como Erik se sentía. Él tampoco podía dormir bien, y necesitaba a su omega a su lado para calmarse, para sentirlo suyo, para sentirse seguro... pero este solo se alejaba como si Charles tuviera la peste.

-Erik solo quiero ayu...

-¡SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ!-Charles dio un paso atrás cuando finalmente Erik estallo, todas las cosas de metal a su alrededor se había levantado y apuntaban hacía él demasiado amenazantes. Miro alternativamente todos esos aparatos, y como Erik estaba parado firmemente con sus manos ligeramente alzadas, solo un gesto... solo un gesto y todo eso volaría hacía él-¡¿No entiendes que no soy un maldito omega que necesita ayuda?! Estoy perfectamente bien solo, no necesito ningún alfa cuidándome, no necesito que te estés preocupando... ¡No te necesito para nada!¡No somos pareja, solo follamos, solo soy la maldita zorra que...! ¡No eres mi alfa Charles, deja de actuar como tal!-en un segundo la mirada de Charles se transformo del asombro a la absoluta tristeza. Apretó los labios y solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de soltar un suspiro triste.

-Esta bien Erik, no volveré a acercarme.-dijo con voz contenida, realmente se sentía embargado por la tristeza. Esas palabras dolían, le había partido en el corazón. Sus manos temblaron un poco y rápidamente se llevo una mano para cubrir sus ojos ya que los sentía arder y no quería quebrarse en ese momento. Erik se quedo estático al verlo así. Todas las cosas de metal cayeron cuando vio los ojos azules de Charles ligeramente humedecidos, no había sido su intención lastimarle de aquella manera. No había pensado sus palabras, y mucho menos creyó que pudieran dañar tanto.

-No, Charles, Charles... espera...-intento acercarse pero el telepata le detuvo con un movimiento, indicándole que no se acerca. Le vio sonreír triste y negar con la cabeza. El profesor se sentía realmente afligido, él solo quería cuidar a su pareja, pero esta solo se apartaba y se apartaba. Y.. su pareja no le quería a su lado. Esas simple palabras de que no le necesitaba le habían lastimado, por que él lo necesitaba tanto. Le necesitaba con cada fibra de su ser. Pero su amor era obviamente no correspondido. Erik no lo amaba, ni lo necesitaba, ni iba a ceder. Erik no sería suyo nunca.

-Solo olvídalo, Erik-dijo y se giro para marcharse. Ni bien salio cerro la puerta, sintió su corazón estrujarse y no pudo contener las lagrimas que empezaron a caer de sus mejillas. ¿Por que las cosas no podían ser más simple entre ellos? ¿Por que no podían ser felices? ¿Acaso nunca lo tendría a su lado de la manera que lo quería? Entre sus brazos, sonriendo, en paz... feliz de amarle, feliz de que estuvieran juntos. ¿Era imposible que él y Erik tuvieran un final feliz?

**

Charles estuvo toda lo que quedaba de la mañana sintiéndose agónico una y otra vez. Cada vez que recordaba esas palabras no podía evitar sentir su pecho estrujarse. Nunca pensó que solo palabras podrían lastimar tanto. Pero no quería estar mal, no quería llorar... ¡Erik había sido un maldito cabrón! Él le daba todo su amor, todo su corazón, y solo salía lastimado.

Cuando las lagrimas se acabaron la tristeza fue dejandole lugar al enojo. No entendía por que ese maldito hombre no podía aceptarse. Estaba cansado de ser comprensivo, de ser amable... estaba siendo tan bueno como podía y lo único que se ganaba era ser el amigo con derecho de Erik y que lo mandara a la mierda cuando se le antojara. Esta bien, entendía que había sufrido, que la había pasado muy mal, que tenía muchísimos problemas... pero la vida de Charles tampoco era perfecta y ya estaba algo cansado. Ya no podía aguantar más, al menos no por hoy. Esperaba que ambos pudieran dormir y calmarse, por que en el estado en el que estaban era imposible que próximamente arreglaran las cosas.

La tristeza y el enojo habían estado presentes a lo largo de todo el día, Erik ni siquiera había ido a disculparse y eso solo le había molestado cada vez más. Necesitaba relajarse antes de dormir, necesitaba descansar bien esa noche para mañana estar de mejor humor. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pensando en poner el agua a calentar, e ir a darse un baño y luego tomar un té. Eso parecía lo único que podría relajarle ahora...

-¡Charles!-ni bien termino de bajar las escaleras se encontró con Moira, la chica le sonrió mientras caminaba hacía a él. Ni bien lo alcanzo le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-Te estaba buscando, has estado un poco ausente... ¿acaso estas evitándome?-durante un segundo pensó en decirle que si, así solucionaba ese tema para siempre y se ahorraba varios problemas. Pero claro, en este momento estaba molesto, y Moira estaba... mmh, Moira olía exquisito el día de hoy.

Casi sin aguantarse Charles se había inclinado y había comenzado a olfatear su cuello. La chica gimió de sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa de gusto se estiro para dejar que el alfa continuara oliéndola. De sus labios escapo un suspiro de placer, al tiempo que sentía las manos del ingles sujetarle la cintura-Hueles deliciosa, Moira-dijo con voz ronca, la chica soltó una risita y gimió de gusto al sentir la boca de Charles comenzar a besarle.

Charles durante un segundo tuvo la conciencia de que ese era el perfume que la chica había comprado, realmente no era ella... pero él necesitaba algo con que distraerse, y ese aroma era tan rico. Olía como una deliciosa omega en celo, y si bien no era tan bueno como Erik, por lo menos la chica le dejaría hacer con ella cuanto quisiera. Su mano bajo al trasero ajeno y lo apretó, sintiéndola gemir de gusto y sus pensamientos que decían constantemente su nombre. La chica se encendía con suma facilidad entre sus brazos y Charles recordó vagamente lo hermosa que le había parecido ni bien la conoció... antes de que Erik apareciera en su vida.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, la olio con ganas y se aparto un poco, solo lo suficiente para sonreirle con coquetería-¿Vamos a mi cuarto, darling?-dijo con gusto y la chica le dio un rápido beso antes de asentir. Los dos subieron las escaleras presurosamente, ella se reía mientras Charles la tocaba cada vez que podía, o la olfateaba en cada ocasión. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría descargarse en el interior de alguien, podría anudarle y...

Ni bien llegaron al cuarto comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, Charles no quitaba las manos del cuerpo ajeno, manoseaba sus senos y su mano buscaba colarse por debajo de la falta para llegar a su sexo. Ya estaba caliente, ese perfume era realmente bueno... su pene se había endurecido al contacto de la mano de la chica, que había comenzando a acariciar su bulto con ganas. El telepata empujo a la agente contra la cama y se le subió encima al poco tiempo. Ella lo recibió abierta de piernas, antes de rodearlo con estas, intentando que el sexo de Charles se frotara contra su húmeda cavidad. Estaba tan excitada, tan húmeda... su sexo tan predispuesto a que Charles le poseyera nuevamente.

El telepata no fue lerdo ni perezoso, no quería mucho juego previo así que acomodo su endurecida virilidad contra los labios vaginales y de a poco comenzó a penetrarla. No, no era como estar con Erik, por que Erik era su perfecto omega y su cuerpo era exquisito... pero al menos podía penetrarla, cosa que con el mutante parecía ser imposible. Su interior era cálido y húmedo y le recibía con gusto. Charles escuchaba los gemidos de la chica en su cabeza, y los suspiros de placer que emitía por los labios.

La beso solo un momento antes de inclinarse para seguir olfateando ese delicioso aroma de omega en celo... oh, siempre le habían dicho que esos perfumes eran buenos pero realmente era la primera vez que los olía. Y si, eran sumamente buenos. Sacaba su lado salvaje, hacía que quisiera penetrarla cada vez más hondo, llenarla con su semen, atorarse en su interior. Le abrió mas las piernas, para sentir como ese interior se expandía. No dejo de moverse en ningún momento, se balanceaba rápido, haciendo que sus testículos chocaran contra el trasero ajeno por ese movimiento tan errático. Ese aroma le sacaba de si, se sentía sumamente excitado y solo estaba concentrado en darle más y más hondo... más profundo, inundarla, poseerla... calmar ese celo.

Gruño de gusto y comenzó a succionarle el cuello, para marcarla como de su territorio. La chica se deshacía en gemidos, pero Charles le tapo la boca con la mano. Solo quería pensar que estaba poseyendo a Erik, que estaba haciendo suyo a su omega, que Erik estaba en celo y que podía hacerle completamente suyo sin tener que contenerse. Oh, ese aroma dulce era tan embriagante. Sintió un fuerte calor en su cuerpo, y supo que estaba muy excitado... no se le hizo raro que la bola se formara en la base de su pene, y no lo pensó demasiado: iba a anudarla. Una de sus manos fue a hacerse lugar en el sexo de la chica, le hizo abrir más las piernas y abrió un poco más su sexo mientras se movía con furia hacía su interior. Era una suerte que Moira estuviera tan húmeda y tan excitada... él continuo presionando cada vez más fuerte, y empezó a gemir de gusto cuando los labios vaginales comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de su nudo.

Moira empezó a llorar de placer por sentirse llena, se convulsionaba de un orgasmo mientras sus manos arañaban la espalda del telepata. Charles gimió de gusto, sintiendo su propio cuerpo temblar invadido ante su propio orgasmo, su semen comenzó a bañar el cálido interior, con chorros ardientes que hacían sentir a la chica como si le echaran un liquido hirviente en el interior. Y era tan delicioso para ella sentir esos abundantes chorros en su interior, los alfas se venían tan fuerte, tan espeso...

Charles la beso para no escuchar sus gimoteos y se continuo moviendo un poco en su interior. Como era una chica no se quedarían mucho tiempo pegados, pero al menos unos diez minutos. No disfrutaba de abotonar a extraños, preferiría que fuera con Erik por que era una experiencia intima y si era con quien se amaba muy romántica... pero igualmente era jodidamente placentero.

**

  
Erik se había sentido culpable todo el día, sabía que había sido un idiota con Charles y que tenía que pedirle disculpas. No le gustaba estar peleado con su... amigo. Charles era la única paz que tenía en su vida y cuando discutían todos sufrían por que se sentía aún más colérico que lo normal. Aun estaba cansado y durante un momento pensó en aceptar la propuesta de Charles de que le hiciera dormir, realmente necesitaba descansar. No sabía si el telepata iba a aceptar, no después de como le trato. Igual necesitaba que hablaran. Ese día había salido de la mansión, tomo la moto del garaje (de la cual prácticamente se había adueñado sin permiso) y fue a una farmacia a conseguir pastillas para dormir. Esa noche dormía si o si, necesitaba con urgencia descansar.

Imagino que Charles debía estar en el despacho, aun era temprano y estaba por ir a buscarle cuando se encontró con Hank en las escaleras-¡Erik! ¡Erik! Necesito hablar contigo-el magnético se detuvo, algo molesto por que realmente quería ir a hablar con Charles. Se giró y le miro atento, el chico se veía realmente emocionado. Erik alzo una ceja mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras-Tienes que acompañarme a mi laboratorio, tengo algo que te encantara-solo entrecerró los ojos, él no era muy unido con Hank, dudaba que tuviera algo que pudiera “encantarle”, y realmente no quiso pensar en el doble sentido de esas palabras. Hank era un alfa, pero con esa cara de tonto... Dudo en aceptar, ellos no se entendían o no se acercaban, a Erik le molestaba su obsesión por esconder su mutación, que fuera tan tímido, que quisiera cambiar a Raven también. Pero fuera de eso, el chico era una buena persona.

-¿Es muy importante? Realmente tenía algo que hacer-dijo él, deseando realmente ir a buscar a Charles, quería arreglar las cosas antes de que se hiciera de noche. Con suerte el telepata le perdonaba y le hacía dormirse y...

-Es algo fascinante-dijo, finalmente el polaco asintió antes de seguir al científico hacía el laboratorio. El joven caminaba emocionado, Erik iba atento, a paso presuroso, queriendo llegar cuanto antes asi podía marcharse. Entro con las manos en los bolsillos, todo estaba prolijamente ordenado y clasificado. Había varias muestras que Erik miro con atención, suponía que el menor seguía trabajando en ese maldito suero que disimularía el gen mutante. Hank se acerco con un pequeño estuche y cuando lo abrió alli reposaba una jeringa con una sustancia magenta. Erik le miro con la ceja alzada, interrogándole con la vista. El chico no dejaba de sonreír de emoción-Es un suero, finalmente lo termine.

Erik bufo y se aparto, mirándole serio. No le agradaba lo que se suponía que iba a venir. Le miro con determinación, con esa expresión segura suya y dominante-¿Ese es el dichoso suero en el que trabajas para ti y para Raven? No se por que me lo muestras, sabes que estoy completamente en contra. No creo que debas inyectarte, deberías estar orgulloso de...

-No es eso-Hank prefirió cortar lo que suponía era un largo y apasionado discurso sobre las mutaciones, y le parecía hipócrita de una persona que tampoco se aceptaba. Cuando Erik supiera para que era este suero seguramente se emocionaría, seguramente le agradecería y entendería. Ante esa idea volvió a sonreír-Este suero lo hice pensando en ti. Esto trabaja sobre el ADN, haciendo una modificación en los últimos cromosomas X e Y y modificandolos para anularles las dinámicas, dejándolos simplemente como caracteres de sexo, pero no como una diferenciación genérica en cuanto a la diferenciación alfa-omega. Esto cambia solo lo necesario, no tiene efectos adversos, y el cambio sera permanente, es decir que la persona que se inyecte esto no deberá volver a preocuparse por...

-Hank, se ve que esto es algo que realmente te apasiona. Y aunque la biología, los genes y la evolución es algo que me interesan, no son precisamente mi tema fuerte-dijo Erik, ya cansado de escuchar ese insipiente parloteo del que entendía poco y nada. Odiaba cuando los científicos hacían eso, cuando se explayaban tanto y no decían las cosas con simpleza, le molestaba que a veces fueran tan soberbios-Resumelo, te dije que tengo cosas que hacer-toda la situación estaba comenzando a desesperarle. Aun estaba de mal humor y estaba siendo tan amable como podía, pero si le retenía más tiempo no iba a durar mucho más.

-En resumen, este suero Erik... puede volverte un beta o un alfa, dependiendo la reacción de tu cuerpo-Hank le soltó con una sonrisa emocionada. El rostro de Erik fue un poema, primero de pura incredulidad, como si su cerebro no acabara de registrar lo que le acaban de decir. Luego parpadeo varias veces, estudiando la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Hank. El chico no estaba bromeando... lo decía en serio. Un suero, un suero que le haría dejar de ser un omega. Miro fijamente la inyección y estiro sus manos temblorosas para tomar el estuche.

-Me estas diciendo que esto... si... si me inyecto esto ¿dejare de ser un omega?-pregunto el magnético incrédulo. Oh dios, esa podía ser la solución a todos sus problemas. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápido mientras su estomago se revolvía de puro nerviosismo. Podría dejar de ser un omega, podría ser normal... podría olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Al fin, al fin podría dejar de ser eso que tanto odiaba. Miro a Hank con atención-No tiene efectos secundarios ¿verdad? ¿No afectara mi mutación?

-No, ya lo medí todo. Es perfecta, solo editara eso... lo más probable es que te vuelva un beta y no un alfa, pero eso ya depende de como la acepta tu cuerpo. Pero es completamente segura-Erik le siguió estudiando con la mirada, a lo largo de la vida había aprendido que esas cosas no venían gratis y que podía ser peligroso. Pero en ese momento solo se sentía ilusionado ante la posibilidad.

-¿Y vas a dármela?-pregunto un poco incrédulo. Él y Hank no eran amigos, le sorprendía que hiciera un gesto tan desinteresado por él. El chico solo el sonrió, de esa forma tan suya, una sonrisa como contenida, una sonrisa algo redondeada-¿Sin nada a cambio?

-Claro que si Erik, la hice para ti-dijo con seguridad. Luego se acomodo la bata-. Quiero que entiendas que este suero que hago para ti, es igual que el quiero hacer para mi y para Raven. Solo quiero olvidar todas esas incomodidad, quiero borrar esas cosas que nos generan inconvenientes, que nos hacen sufrir. Estoy orgulloso de ser un mutante, pero es difícil cuando uno tiene que estar escondiéndose... ¿lo entiendes?

El polaco apretó los labios, ya que en su cabeza no era lo mismo. Hank era perfecto como mutante, ser omega era otra cosa completamente diferente. Le miro con seriedad antes de suspirar-No se si es lo mismo, pero no voy a juzgar lo que hagas con tu cuerpo, Hank-dijo con seguridad mientras seguía mirando la inyección con atención. Se quedo callado varios minutos evaluándola-Entonces... solo una inyección y todo se habrá ido ¿para siempre?-dijo, levantando de nuevo su mirada y viendo al científico asentir.

Erik cerro el estuche y emitió un largo suspiro mezclado entre la duda y el alivio. Eso era lo que había deseado toda su vida, y ahora estaba por cumplirlo... ¿por que se sentía tan nervioso?-Es normal sentir dudas, vas a dejar de ser algo que has sido tu vida... piénsalo bien, diguierelo y recién inyectate Erik. Puedes generarte un conflicto mental si lo haces sin prepararte, solo piénsalo ¿si? Recién cuando lo aceptes, hazlo.-Erik le escucho atento, pensando que tenía razón. Tenía que hacerlo con calma. Una parte de él gritaba por que se inyectara ya mismo y superar todo eso, y la otra le decía que lo pensara con atención.

Finalmente le sonrió a Hank y estiro su mano para apretarle el hombro-Gracias, en serio. Esto es... importante para mi-le atrajo para darle un rápido abrazo antes de separarse. Hank se acomodaba los lentes sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ligeramente incomodo. En el fondo el científico sabía que esto generaría varios problemas, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo. Erik se aparto y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida-De verdad gracias, lo que necesites... me avisas-dijo, saliendo emocionado, pensando en ir a su cuarto y esa misma noche podría dejar de ser eso que tanto odiaba.

-No te preocupes Erik, solo digierelo ¿si?-lo ultimo tuvo que casi gritarlo por que el hombre se había ido presurosamente. El científico parpadeo, eso no había salido tal cual espero. Había esperado dar todo un discurso importantisimo sobre que debía analizar todo, asegurarse de lo que quería y recién inyectarse para no sufrir un shock emocional, pero el magnético era algo atropellado y le había presionado a ser conciso. Solo esperaba que realmente digiriera todo y no se fuera como un idiota a inyectare ahora mismo.

Hank suspiro de alivio, ahora podría dejar de alejarse de Charles para que no leyera eso en su mente. Y también podría concentrarse de lleno en su inyección y en los trajes. A su inyección también le quedaba poco y necesitaba suficiente para él y Raven, quería que se inyectaran juntos, así dejaban el pasado atrás, de la mano.

Se giro a mirar las muestras para ver como evolucionaba la sustancia verdosa de su suero y sonrió al ver que todo marchaba a la perfección. Pronto esa inyección estaría lista también y podría dejar de esconderse. Pronto todos serían lo que querían ser.

Solo esperaba que Charles y Raven no se enojaran mucho por lo que acababa de hacer.

**

Erik estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama mientras miraba atentamente la jeringa que estaba justo enfrente de él. Era tan asombroso el hecho de que solo una inyección podía cambiar tanto de lo que él era, para siempre. Y era muy difícil decidir que hacer, pero.. ¿eso no estaba decidido ya? Desde el momento en que no quiso ser más un omega ¿no había dicho que haría todo para no serlo? Y esa inyección era el siguiente paso, esa inyección borraría todas las cosas que odiaba. Esa inyección era lo que había estado esperando toda la vida.

Y ahora estaba enfrente de él, con solo ponérsela dejaría de apestar a omega, dejaría de tener celos, la gentes dejaría de mirar extraño, dejaría de fingir todo el tiempo. Podría ser lo que siempre había querido ser. Entonces... ¿por que se sentía tan nervioso? ¿Por que se sentía ligeramente afligido? No es como si fuera a perder algo, de hecho con solo una inyección todo lo que siempre quiso se volvería realidad.

 _"Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados, la expresión de Erik era confusa entre el gusto y la extrañesa, mientras que Charles cada vez que se chocaba con los ojos ajenos, le sonreía confiado y coqueto-Hueles delicioso, Erik-se atrevió a decir, contra el oído ajeno. Sintió el extremesimiento que surco al mayor, y como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Erik se había puesto más de costado, dejándolos casi enfrentados. El polaco estaba ansioso, sintiendo su virilidad despertar, su interior humedecerse al sentir ese aroma de alfa._ "

Se giró en la cama y se cubrió los ojos. ¿Por que no podía alejar eso de su cabeza? ¿Por que no podía alejar la idea de Charles olfateándole, deleitándose con su aroma? Sabía que a Charles amaba su aroma. Pero... ¿por que importaba eso ahora? Él siempre quiso dejar de ser omega, dejar de oler así.

_"-¿Notas que duro estoy?_

-Dioos, si... estas... durisimo... es tan grande... yo...

-Me pones así... y yo te pongo así de húmedo, Erik-su mano logro escaparse del agarre ajeno, y masajeo esa entrada, sintiendo a Erik gemir de placer, ese agujero palpitar deseoso-Es natural Erik, es normal... es parte de nosotros... es una mutación Erik, una deliciosa mutación...-le susurro, termino de subirse encima del cuerpo del polaco y le suspiro al oído, mientras sus dedos continuaban jugando en su parte posterior."

Gruño con bronca al recordar todas esas cosas. Al recordar todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos. ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la que no quería dejar de ser omega? ¿Charles? Era una idiotas, no podía abandonar el sueño de su vida solo por que había un alfa al que le gustaba... no podía hacerlo, no podía abandonarlo todo solo por Charles. ¡Ese era el sueño de su vida! Eso era lo que siempre había estado deseando. ¿Por que entonces se sentía tan mal? Se sentía como una decisión equivocada, se sentía como si estuviera por dejar algo muy importante.

Charles era el primer alfa decente con él que había estado, y era tan buen amante, tan buena pareja, tan buen compañero. Erik cerro los ojos con pesadez, sin atreverse a juntar el valor de tomar esa inyección y colocársela para superar todas esas cosas. Si él lo hacía... Charles nunca volvería a deleitarse con su aroma, nunca volvería a beber los jugos de sus entrañas, no volvería a... ¿Le daba miedo que Charles ya no le deseaba si él no era un omega? Su corazón se estrujo ante la idea, pero su parte consciente volvió a repetirle que esa no era una razón valida para abandonar todo por lo que había estado peleando ese tiempo.

Solo que... Dejaría de ser un omega para siempre, no podría volver atrás. Y quizás había... quizás había algo que quería experimentar antes de dejar de serlo para siempre. Se mordió el labio sintiéndose un idiota, al sentir unos revoloteos en el estomago al pensar que... quería tener a Charles en su interior. Nunca había estado con un hombre por propia voluntad, nunca había disfrutado a pleno de que alguien le follara y con Charles, con Charles si podría hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría. Y debería probarlo solo para cerrar esa etapa, solo para saber que se sentía que... que alguien que deseas te follara. Para sentir como es recibir un miembro en su interior cuando realmente sientes un deseo absoluto de tenerlo. Si, debería... debería...

¿Pero que carajos? ¿De verdad estaba pensando en dejarse follar por Charles solo para probar? Esa debía ser su parte omega pidiéndole un alfa, si esa era la única explicación por que si no como podía estar considerando realmente la idea. Era solo su maldita zorra omega que...

Miro de nuevo la inyección y suspiro. Pero se lo debía, realmente se lo debía. Debía probar estar con él, debía intentarlo y luego olvidarse de todo eso para siempre. Pero al menos sabría que una vez al menos una vez en su vida estuvo con alguien por que realmente lo deseaba.

Se levanto de la cama y se miro en el espejo. S acomodo el cabello, miro atento su rostro, acomodo su ropa para que luciera bien. ¿Se veía bien verdad? Notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se sentía patéticamente nervioso. Si, iría a decirle a Charles que le follara, iría a decirle que... Bufo, pensando que no tenía que ser tan patético, simplemente iría, le aclararía las cosas y se dejaría follar. No tenía que arreglarse, no tenía que hacer un escándalo de todo eso. Tenía que ignorar que se sentía tan ansioso, nervioso, con tanto deseo. Respiro hondo y luego salio de su cuarto rumbo al de Charles...

Primero que nada tenía que pedirle perdón, sabía que estaban peleados. Durante un momento lo olvido, Charles no iba a recibirle bien solo por que él quería que le follara, no, debía disculparse, aclarar los términos y luego pasaría lo que tenía que pasar. Camino con paso seguro hacía la habitación de Charles, a pesar de los nervios y la ansiedad que le embargaba quería mostrarse tan seguro como un alfa.

Ni bien llego golpeo la puesta. Espero unos segundos y escucho unos ruidos a dentro pero nadie respondió. Volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza-Charles, soy Erik, ábreme. Quiero hablar contigo, mi amigo-escucho unos ruidos con más fuerza, un quejido y frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Charles estaba tan enojado que no quería abrirle la puerta? Emitió un bufido, no había esperado que se comportara así de terco-De verdad, solo quiero disculparme...-los ruidos se seguían escuchando, y finalmente se sintió un poco preocupado. Quizás Charles no estaba bien. Frunció el ceño y estiro su mano para abrir la cerradura, no sabía si estaba con seguro o no... al parecer no estaba.

Abrió la puerta sin dudar-Charles, ¿esta to...?

-¡¡Erik! Espera, espera...-Charles termino de enredarse la toalla a la cintura mientras salía del baño, pero bufo al ver que Erik había abierto la puerta de todas formas-Eso es muy irrespetuoso, no puedes meterte al cuarto de otro así como así-el inglés frunció el ceño, aun estaba molesto con Erik. Pero con solo ver la sonrisa divertida no pudo evitar suspirar y relajar sus facciones. Le miro acercándose a la puerta y apoyándose en esta, mirando a Erik que había dado un paso atrás-¿Qué paso?-pregunto, con seriedad, aunque se sentía algo ilusionado de que Erik hubiera venido, después de todo había escuchado que quería disculparse. Menos mal que Moira se había ido minutos antes y él se había bañado, por que sino Erik les hubiera descubierto en pleno acto. Y no es como si Erik pudiera decir algo al respecto, despues de todo ellos no eran nada... pero igualmente Charles sabía que había sido un idiota al acostarse con la chica, y no quería arruinarlo más con Erik. Dios realmente le había salvado el pellejo, Moira había querido quedarse a dormir, pero él la hecho sutilmente ya que ni bien habían terminado se había arrepentido al instante. Follar con la chica pensando en su omega no fue buena idea, ni moral, mucho menos abotonarla... joder, había sido extraño estar pegado a ella, anhelando que fuera Erik con quien estar. Se había sentido triste, patético, y un cabrón.

-Vine... vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de esta tarde-murmuro Erik, mirando a Charles con atención. De pronto se sentía nervioso, no tenía las agallas para venir y decirle “Discúlpame por lo de hoy, y de paso quiero que me folles”. Su estomago se revolvió y apretó sus labios un momento-Lo de hoy fue... lo siento...

-Te comportaste como un idiota-dijo Charles sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no quería ser brusco, pero realmente le había molestado. No le gustaba que Erik le hubiera tratado de esa forma, no le gustaba que se alejara cada vez que hacían un avance, estaba cansado de que se acercara y se apartara, que fuera tan errático. Odiaba que no le reconociera, ya le empezaba a costar tener paciencia, ya no podía contenerse-He sido amable contigo siempre, Erik. Nunca te he tratado... como a una zorra, jamas. Nunca te he visto así, siquiera. Y... pensé que estábamos teniendo algo, pero solo me alejas y... me mareas, ¡Me tratas como si alguna vez te hubiera despreciado! Y yo sinceramente, ya no se que hacer por que no logro hacerte entender que te respeto, que te aprecio, que esto no es un maldito juego.-su voz sonaba nerviosa al ultimo, había empezado a hablar y no había podido frenarse, hasta que finalmente pudo respirar hondo. No quería seguir, por que sabía que empezaría a derrumbarse y terminaría diciéndole que era su omega, que era para él, que ya quería tenerlo a su lado.

Erik sintió su corazón latir rápido, y cualquier atisbo de seguridad que hubiera tenido se había borrado. No, no podía decirle que quería que le follara, no ahora. No podía ser esa la ultima vez que estuviera con Charles. No estaba listo, no podía hacerlo esa noche: y tener sexo con él, ni inyectarse. No quería que fuera así, precipitado, aun peleados, quería que fuera...-Quiero tener una cita contigo...-soltó de golpe, sin pensarlo siquiera, y al instante sintió sus mejillas arder. Joder, esa no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido. Vio los ojos de Charles abrirse de golpe, incrédulo, esos ojos azules le estudiaban como si no entendiera nada. Y era que Charles no entendía, estaba sorprendido, no había esperado que Erik le pidiera una cita-El día del auto tu...

-Lo recuerdo-respondió, cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar. No podía apartar la mirada del magnético, sentía su corazón acelerarse a cada segundo. ¿Una cita? De verdad Erik estaba invitándole a una cita... dios, dios... Paso saliva, intentando contener la felicidad que empezaba a surgir en su estomago. Se olvido del enojo, de las peleas, de todo... la simple posibilidad de que Erik quisiera estar allí, con él, en una cita, una cita de verdad como una pareja-¿A... a que hora..?-no podía creerlo, no podía ni formular palabras. Noto el sonrojo de Erik y como le evitaba la mirada. El omega se había apartado un poco, se notaba que estaba intentando mostrarse tan rudo como siempre, tan poderoso como siempre. Y Charles decidió ceder y se mostró inseguro, mordiéndose el labio y sonriendole tímidamente.

-A las diez-dijo, mirándole solo un segundo, antes de suspirar-¿Entonces, si?-apretó sus mandíbulas mirándole. Charles tenía una sonrisa encantadora y asintió con suavidad, Erik asintió también antes de girarse, queriendo marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Joder, ¿por que carajos le había pedido una cita? No se suponía que eso pasara, el plan era completamente distinto. Pero claro, con Charles las cosas nunca pasaban como quería.

Camino rápidamente, buscando alejarse de allí. Joder, se sentía patetico. Todo había salido al revés. Debió empujarlo a la cama, quitarle la toalla, sacarse sus pantalones y subirsele encima. Eso hubiera sido más simple... pero no se atrevía a hacer las cosas asi con Charles, por que Charles Xavier era especial en todos los aspectos.

-Erik-el polaco se giro sorprendido y miro al semidesnudo Charles que estaba parado en el pasillo observandole. Una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-No puedo esperar a que sea mañana-le dijo con la voz ronca, y Erik se mordió el labio al sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago. Se volteo emitiendo un bufido.

-Solo cállate Charles-Pero Charles no podía contener su sonrisa, por que estaba demasiado emocionado. De solo pensar que mañana... mañana podía tener una cita con Erik. Al fin, algo que parecía más serio, algo que era como un siguiente paso. Erik iba a reconocerle, lo haría, lo haría. Dios, quería chillar, saltar, tenía que contenerse para no proyectar su felicidad en todas las mentes cercana. Una cita, una cita. Mañana iba a tener una cita con su pareja. ¡Dios!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, se que no hubo mucha acción. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuantos de ustedes pensaron que Erik llegaría y encontraría a Charles con Moira? Mmmm...
> 
> Y ahora tenemos a Charles todo ilusionado con la cita
> 
> Dejo el adelanto
> 
> -Erik-se giro al escuchar a Charles y lo encontró apoyado en el pilar de la tapia. Se veía muy elegante, más que lo de costumbre, y sumamente guapo. Se quedo quieto mirándole, conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de pura emoción. Si bien debía admitir que muchas veces pensó que Charles era muy anticuado para vestir, no podía imaginárselo de otra forma. Le gustaba así, con su ropa demasiado formal, con su elegancia nata. Pero por muy hermoso que luciera, ahora que le veía vestido así se sentía aun más ridículo... ¿que carajos estaban haciendo?
> 
> Le observo de arriba abajo y luego negó con la cabeza-Esto fue una mala idea, Charles... mejor vamos arriba y jugamos un partida de ajedrez. ¿Si?-
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


	19. La Gran Noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hermosos ¿qué tal estais? Yo aquí, finalmente subiendo un capitulo. Al fin. Queria subirlo más temprano, pero la universidad no me dejaba ¬¬ maldita U.
> 
>  
> 
> Pero bueno, estoy muy nerviosa, como siempre ante cada estreno (?). Ojala este les guste, ya me diran. Realmente me costo arreglarlo, pero bueno, quedo lo mejor que pude. Ojala les agrade..
> 
>  
> 
> Besos

**LA GRAN NOCHE**

  
  
  
Charles se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, cerro hasta el anteúltimo botón y se miró atento antes de desprenderlo de nuevo. Se veía más casual con el botón desprendido. Volvió a prenderlo ¿Casual o formal? Frunció sus cejas, y miro su propio reflejo en el espejo. Se acomodó el cabello hacía atrás, y luego lo alboroto un poco ¿Formal o casual? Lo volvió a acomodar bien peinado, pensando que después de todo ese era su estilo normal. Tomo otra camisa, aun en la percha, y se la puso enfrente para ver como quedaba. ¿Blanco, negro o celeste? El blanco hacía resplandecer su pálida piel, la celeste sus ojos, y la negra... la negra le daba un aire peligroso. Se mordió el labio y miro de nuevo el ropero, tomo un chaleco que había dentro y le miro con atención. Se lo puso y se estudió frente al espejo.... Si, sería la blanca, estaba hecha a medida y le que...  
  
  
-¡Charles! Hace horas que te estoy esperando-el telepata se giró para ver entrar a su hermana que venía con el ceño fruncido-¡Ibas a entrenar conmigo! Molestaste tanto para que aceptara y cuando di...-la chica termino de entrar y frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de camisas tiradas a lo largo de la habitación. Charles Xavier solía ser un hombre sumamente ordenado, durante un momento pensó que quizás se había equivocado de habitación, pero no, hay estaba su hermano frente al espejo-¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto extrañada, tomando una camisa que estaba colgada del mango de la puerta y mirándola un momento antes de tirarla encima del montón de camisas que había en la cama.  
  
  
-¡No, no, no! Esas están descartadas, y esa la deje ahí por que podía llegar a funcionar.-Charles bufo, yendo a buscar la camisa y volviéndola a colocarla en la puerta. Raven le miraba cada vez más raro. La chica se atrevió a entrar unos pasos más y se quedó en medio de la habitación. No podía creer el desorden que tenía esta... había ropa por todos lados.  
  
  
-Charles ¿qué paso aquí?-pregunto pateando con algo de asco un bóxer que había tirado en el piso. Su hermano rodo los ojos y se inclinó a tomarlo y ponerlo junto a los otros bóxer. Aun no decidía cual se veía menos debajo del pantalón... bueno, tampoco decidió que pantalón. Se miró de perfil en el espejo y sonrió. Si, sería la blanca-¡Charles!  
  
  
-Perdona cariño-se giró a acomodarse la camisa y probarse una corbata, sin saber si llevar o no. Le hizo un nudo y se la ajusto un poco-Me olvide del entrenamiento, realmente me disculpo. Prometo compensarte...-se acomodó la camisa y la corbata, pero luego la retiro para probarse una corbata azul-Veras..-una sonrisa indisimulable y traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, seguía sin mirar a su hermana, más concentrado en su imagen-Tengo una cita, con Erik.  
  
  
De a ver estado mirando hubiera notado como su hermana fruncía el ceño, la chica le miro con la ceja alzada-¿Han estado follando por toda la casa y recién ahora tienen una cita?-pregunto incrédula. Charles la miro molesto a través del espejo pero la chica seguía con la ceja alzada. La situación era divertida, nunca había esperado encontrar a Charles tan complicado con la ropa. Su hermano era elegante, pero solía vestirse rápido. Tardaba en comprar ropa, porque se aseguraba que todo le quedara perfecto, pero a la hora de vestirse era simple y seguía las reglas del protocolo y se veía... estirado, bien, pero estirado-¿Y piensas ir así?-arrugo la nariz y le recorrió con la mirada antes de soltar una risa-¿Llevaras solo eso o te pondrás pantalones?  
  
  
Charles bajo la mirada a los patéticos calzoncillos largos con corazones que tenía y emitió un bufido-Claro que no llevare esto, debí quemarlos, y si no lo hice fue porque es un regalo tuyo-miró molesto a su hermana, antes de estudiar su atuendo. Bueno si, se veía muy patético con esa prenda. Escucho la risa de Raven divertida pero prefirió seguir en lo suyo sacándose la corbata-Ahora, si me disculpas, realmente qui....  
  
  
-Vamos Charles, ¿vas a ir así?-su hermana se había acercado aun con la nariz arrugada. Se asomó al ropero de Charles y lo hurgo un poco-Deberías probar algo distinto... siempre te ves tan viejo ¿por qué no pruebas algo más sexy y juvenil? Seguro Erik te saltaría encima-comento divertida, tomando un linda remera gris que ella le había regalado y se la paso-Pruébate eso.  
  
  
-Raven sabes que ese no es mi estilo-protesto mirando la remera. Si era linda, pero era una cita, en un restaurante y quería verse serio, elegante, confiado. Dudaba que esa remera trasmitiera todo eso.  
  
  
-¡Vamos Charles! Dame el gusto-la chica se había girado y le miraba con esos ojos de pena y un puchero en los labios rosados. Bufo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para luego colocarse la remera. La miro un momento, no era fea, la había usado varias veces pero ahora...-¡Y esto encima!-Raven se apresuró a colocarle una chaqueta y Charles alzo la ceja al ver que si se veía más informal y joven. Pero esa no era la idea. Sintió la mano de su hermana revolver un poco su pelo y rodo los ojos antes de apartarla un poco-¡Así te ves mucho mejor! Nadie pensara que tienes una escoba atravesada en el tr...  
  
  
-¡Raven, esa boca!-regaño, mirándole algo molesto. Se volvió a mirar al espejo pero arrugo la nariz. No, definitivamente iba a ir vestido como él. Era mucho mejor que verse tan... común. Aparte esa ropa lo hacía parecer un adolecente, no era la idea, quería verse apropiado, confiado, apto para una relación. ¿Qué tenían las personas en contra de la elegancia? Era sexy ¿verdad?-Raven, creo que mejor me visto a mí mismo...  
  
  
-Bah... eres un aburrido Charles, si me hicieras caso Erik hubiera abusado de ti hace mucho-alego la chica, rodando los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto. Debería estar molesta con Charles por dejarle botada, pero bueno, su hermano al fin estaba avanzando con su omega. Debía ser feliz por eso, aunque le costara. Lo mejor sería que fuera a buscar a Hank, no era muy ético que fuera a verlo cada vez que se sentía triste por Erik, pero era el único método que tenía para no dejarse embargar por la tristeza.  
  
  
Se dirigió hacía el laboratorio, con pasos rápidos y seguros, esperaba que Hank no estuviera ocupado. Cuando llego golpeo y se escucharon algunos sonidos antes de que el mutante le abriera la puerta. Hank sonrió a verla y le hizo lugar para que ingresara. La chica avanzo por el laboratorio y miro curiosa lo que había sobre la mesa-¿Y eso?  
  
  
-Esos son unos trajes en los que estoy trabajando, ese es el de Alex, que tiene incluido en su pecho el cañón para poder controlar su poder-comento acercándose al traje y acariciando la tela. No era su especialidad la estética, pero creía que lucían bastante bien-Aun son prototipitos, pero espero poder terminarlos pronto. No se cuanto más va a durar esta paz diplomática-comento, y Raven sonrió apenas, asintiendo.  
  
  
-Hemos estado en paz mucho más de lo que había esperado-acepto la chica, sentándose en una de los bancos de metal. A veces pensaba que Hank tenía un fetiche con el metal, todo era de metal, vidrio y cerámico. Quizás tenía que ver con la higiene, realmente no lo sabía.  
  
  
-Supongo que a pesar de la presión de Shaw debe haber varios dirigentes rusos que aceptan que es una locura mandar los misiles a Cuba. Eso los debe estar retrasando-comento, acercándose a la chica y acomodando su rubio cabello hacía atrás. Raven era tan hermosa, sus poderes tan extraordinarios... Hank aun recordaba como su corazón se había acelerado ni bien la vio por primera vez, ella le había mirado con completo asombro, y toda la gente que veía sus pies distaba mucho de hacer eso. Ni bien la vio, Raven le pareció hermosa, y aún más extraordinaria al conocer su mutación y sus genes. Debía admitir que era una desilusión para él que la chica no fuera una omega, porque era exquisita. El momento en que olio que era una beta realmente se desilusiono... pero al menos tenía este tiempo para compartirlo con ella. Aunque a veces la notaba ausente, triste, quizás a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Quizás sabía que esa relación no estaba destinada a durar y eso la ponía mal...  
  
  
Hank se sintió tentado a ofrecerle el suero, a pedirle que se inyecte, que se haga una omega. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por que no estaba seguro de que la chica se volviera un omega. Quizás se transformaba en un alfa, y eso solo empeoraría las cosas-¿No tenías entrenamiento con Charles?-pregunto curioso, después de todo había escuchado lo insistente que había estado Charles el día anterior con respecto a entrenar con Raven. El profesor el día anterior había estado molesto en general, Erik también... era obvio como se ignoraban en las comidas, pero ya todos estaban algo acostumbrados a esos momentos tensos. A las peleas de mamá y papá, como diría Sean.  
  
  
-Oh, se le olvido...-rodo los ojos, pero le resto importancia.  
  
  
-Se veía muy interesado en eso ayer-comento el científico sentándose al lado de la chica, tomando una de sus manos para acariciarla. Raven se giró un poco para poder verle de frente, una sonrisa divertida se instaló en sus labios prolijamente pintados.  
  
  
-Supongo que hoy encontró mejores cosas que hacer-dijo bajando la mirada, la sonrisa tambaleo un poco en sus labios, al recordar que se iría con Erik, a una cita. Sintió la mano de Hank apretar la suya y volvió a levantar la mirada sonriendo con más confianza.  
  
  
-¿Todo en orden?-pregunto el científico, inclinándose hacía a ella, mirándola con preocupación. Ella asintió.  
  
  
-Perfecto.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Erik se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero, había descartado el traje porque no quería verse demasiado formal, no quería que pareciera que pensó demasiado en la ropa. Se acomodó la camisa negra y salió de la mansión. Se sentía ridículo, ahora entendía que era una muy mala idea. Debió saltarle encima y exigirle que le hiciera el amor en vez de pedirle esa estúpida cita. ¿Que se suponía que iban a hacer? Debió invitarlo a jugar al ajedrez, debió saltarle encima, debió hacer cualquier cosa en vez de mencionar la estúpida cita. ¿De dónde carajos saco esa idea? Su cerebro no había reaccionado muy bien al tener a Charles semi desnudo, tan hermoso... lo único que había querido hacer era prolongar esa extraña relación que tenían. Sabía que luego de esa noche juntos, su noche de despedida, se inyectaría y ya nada más ocurriría entre ellos.  
  
  
Termino de bajar las escaleras de un rápido trote y se detuvo frente al auto, que estaba estacionado en la entrada-Erik-se giró al escuchar a Charles y lo encontró apoyado en el pilar de la tapia. Se veía muy elegante, más que lo de costumbre, y sumamente guapo. Erik se quedó quieto mirándole, conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de pura emoción. Si bien debía admitir que muchas veces pensó que Charles era muy anticuado para vestir, no podía imaginárselo de otra forma. Le gustaba así, con su ropa demasiado formal, con su elegancia nata. Pero por muy hermoso que fuera, ahora que le veía vestido así se sentía aún más ridículo... ¿qué carajos estaban haciendo?  
  
  
Le observo de arriba abajo y luego negó con la cabeza-Esto fue una mala idea, Charles... mejor vamos arriba y jugamos una partida de ajedrez. ¿Sí?-se apresuró a decir, se acomodó la chaqueta antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras de nuevo. Pero no llego ni al segundo escalón cuando una mano le detuvo, el telepata tenía una sonrisa coqueta en su boca.  
  
  
-No fue una mala idea, te debo una cita-los ojos claros de Erik le estudiaron con atención, finalmente el polaco suspiro, antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras de nuevo. Miro el auto, a Charles y emito un bufido. No le gustaba para nada lo seguro y conforme que se veía Charles, no le gustaba para nada no sentirse en control de toda esa situación. Si iba a quedarse en esa estupida cita, las cosas iban a ser a una manera. Y Charles sabía eso, no lo esperaba de otra forma.  
  
  
-Bien, pero yo manejo-dijo, queriendo sentirse en control de todo. Charles le sonrió tan radiante como siempre y le arrojo las llaves, las cuales volaron con maestría a la mano del polaco. Tomo aire antes de subir al vehículo, viendo como Charles se apresuraba a subir del otro lado.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Moira frunció el ceño cuando vio a Erik y Charles salir juntos, había sido una situación algo extraña. No les había visto hacer nada inapropiado, pero no entendía ¿a dónde estaban yendo exactamente? Suspiro, alejándose de la ventana de su cuarto y acercándose al espejo, contemplando la imagen que este le devolvía. Se había puesto una lencería sumamente linda y había tenido la idea de ir a buscar a Charles para volver a vivir algo similar a la noche anterior, pero el telepata se había marchado con ese engreído mutante.  
  
  
No pudo evitar bufar, tomando un algodón para comenzar a despintar sus labios. Miro de reojo el perfume que había comprado, había invertido en eso solo porque se había sentido nerviosa cuando descubrió que Erik era un omega. No le agradaba que hubiera un omega en la casa, y no le agradaba que Charles estuviera tan al pendiente de él. No quería pensar que Erik podría seducir a Charles con su aroma a zorra barata, así que para igual las condiciones, compre el perfume que le hiciera oler como omega en celo.  
  
  
Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Suspiro y se levantó, ignorando completamente el hecho de que andaba en lencería. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? La noche no estaba resultando como había esperado. Abrió y miro a Sean que le sonreía y le extendía un plato-Moira, no fuiste a cenar hoy y pensé que...-Se detuvo al ver que Moira terminaba de abrir la puerta y se quedó sin aire al notar que la chica estaba apenas vestida con un provocativo conjunto de ropa interior. No pudo evitar mirar con lujuria su cuerpo, antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos-Woah... estas muy hermosa-dijo y Moira sonrió en respuesta.  
  
  
-Gracias por la comida-tomo el plato y estudio al menor. Nadie la miraba con tanto deseo como Sean... Acentuó su sonrisa, poniéndose algo provocativa-¿Quieres pasar?-dijo insinuante y vio como los ojos del menor brillaban antes de que asintiera emocionado. Sean era muy poco disimulado, mientras entraba ya estaba sacándose la campera. La agente contuvo una risa, él aún era muy joven... pero no, no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en que se estaba acostando con un chico que acababa de cumplir dieciocho. Eso apenas era legal.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Erik había preferido borrar de su cabeza el viaje en auto. Había sido sumamente raro, Charles había comenzado a hablar de que estaba feliz de que pudieran salir a comer y él había preferido no escucharle así que había encendido al radio para que hiciera ruido. Y si, prefería ignorar el hecho de que Charles estuvo casi todo el viaje hablando de lo mala que era esa música en compasarían con música más antigua... Joder, era un desastre. No tenían nada en común aparte de ser mutantes, tener una causa juntos y amar el ajedrez.  
  
  
No tenía esperanzas en que eso funcionara. Mucho menos al ver el restaurante demasiado elegante que había elegido Charles. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose ligeramente molesto. Todo estaba saliendo mal, debió simplemente saltarle encima...-¿Pasa algo, darling?-sintió la mano de Charles tomar la suya, pero él le soltó al instante. No quería que les vieran hacer eso en público, no quería que la gente anduviera hablando. No, porque los mirarían y notarían que él olía a omega y.... Noto la mirada dolida en los ojos de Charles y como el telepata desviaba la mirada-¿Entramos?-pregunto apenas en un murmullo bajo. De pronto Erik se sintió un idiota, un maldito desgraciado por hacer que su amigo se pusiera mal.  
  
  
-Claro que sí, cambia esa cara-dijo, sin reservas. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, sintiendo la mirada ajena seguir sus movimientos. Charles finalmente sonrió. Si, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien... pero él había estado nervioso y al parecer había estado presionando demasiado por que las cosas salieran bien. Debió suponer que Erik no estaba acostumbrado a lugares así. Tenía que relajarse, dejar las cosas fluir y... se rio, avanzando al sentir como la hebilla de su pantalón le había jalado. Entro al lugar con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios. Solo tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Erik era su omega, las cosas se iban a dar, solo tenía que tener calma.  
  
  
Minutos después reconsidero el pensamiento.  
  
  
Bueno, no, quizás las cosas no funcionaran tan fácil. Erik no se veía tan cómodo, y el dialogo no se apartaba de la guerra y Shaw. Esa no era la cena que había esperado. No quería hablar de Shaw. Erik siempre ponía ese expresión de odio absoluto que no le agradaba-Pero pronto lo tendré enfrente y...  
  
  
-No deberías hacerlo, no eres un monstruo Erik-le interrumpió en protesta el menor, ya sabía lo que iba a decir pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de escucharle. No quería pensar en Erik así, como un ser cruel y vengativo. Se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, dejándole ver que ese era un tema con el que no estaba nada cómodo. Mucho menos ahora, que era su cita... no quería hablar de eso. Lo vio sonreír ladino, con esa sonrisa sádica que lo hacía verse jodidamente malvado.  
  
  
-Quizás si, Charles... quizás soy como Frankenstein, y él es mi padre-Charles continuo mirando esa sonrisa malvada, y los ojos celestes de Erik que no le miraban solo miraban su copa, como si esta tuviera las respuestas al mundo, o como si tuviera la formula correcta para matar a Shaw, lo que le interesara más a Erik.  
  
  
-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-pregunto, con tanto tacto como pudo, agradeciendo que la moza les trajera sus órdenes. Erik suspiro, realmente había preferido hablar de eso para ignorar el hecho de que estaban en un restaurante elegante, comiendo comida gourmet, en una cita. Dios, había sido realmente una pésima idea. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido? Se sentía tan incómodo allí, en ese restaurante costoso, rodeado de homosapiens; hubiera sido preferido estar en la mansión, bebiendo whisky y... Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada a su plato. Si, sabía cómo iba a terminar esa noche, pero no quería pensarlo demasiado. En parte porque le agarraban los nervios y también porque no quería que Charles lo viera en su mente.  
  
  
-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto, mirándole con la ceja alzada. Volvió a mirar su plato y se concentró en comer. No quería mirar mucho el lugar, no quería mirar demasiado a Charles. Todo se sentía antinatural, se sentía fuera de lugar. Mierda, no iba a dejar de pensar que eso había sido una ma...  
  
  
-Si tanto te arrepientes nos vamos-comento Charles, suspirando y masajeando el puente de su nariz. Ya era la tercera vez que Erik proyectaba que estaba arrepentido y que había sido una mala idea. Y si no pensaba en eso estaba pensando en cómo matar a Shaw. Definitivamente eso no estaba funcionando. Ya no quería seguir escuchando que eso era un error, no quería imaginar que Erik prefería estar haciendo cualquier cosa. Erik no le reconocía, Erik ni siquiera se sentía cómodo en una cita con él... estaba siendo un tonto ¿cómo iba a avanzar así? Tenía que encontrar otra forma, o tenía que resignarse. Lo que sea, pero necesitaba macharse de allí, no quería seguir escuchando la mente de Erik proyectando que estaba incomodo, que no debió decir lo de la cita, que no tenían nada en común-Llamo a la moza así nos cobra ¿sí?-levanto la mano pero Erik bufo.  
  
  
-Ya trajo la comida, comamos y vámonos-accedió, y comenzó a cortar su comida. Charles asintió, aún más desilusionado ya que Erik ni siquiera había negado el hecho de que estaba arrepentido. No, realmente quería irse. Comió con desgana, sin sentirse animado para hacer nada. Noto que Erik le miro en varios momentos, pero no quiso corresponderle. ¿Por qué había venido anoche de pronto a invitarle a una cita si hoy iba a estar tan cortante e incómodo al respecto? De a momentos creía que Erik estaba jugando con él, quería volverle loco. Termino su comida varios minutos después, mientras reinaba una atmosfera sumamente incomoda y tensa. Miro de reojo como su compañero terminaba su bebida-¿Nos vamos?-apremió el polaco, apartando su plato. Charles suspiro pero asintió, levantando la mano y llamando a la moza.  
  
  
Le sonrió con cortesía y calma, la chica le extendió el estuche donde a dentro estaba la cuenta. Él le entrego su tarjeta de crédito y luego ella camino alejándose para ir a cobrar. Charles suspiro cuando escucho el gruñido por parte de Erik-No quiero que pagues tú, de verdad. Paguemos en efectivo y...  
  
  
-Por favor, Erik. No, ya pague. Solo quiero irme a casa-aún se negaba a mirarle. Todo había salido mal, todo era distinto a lo que se había imaginado. Aunque bueno ¿que se había imaginado? ¿A Erik sonriendo, tomándole la mano, dándole besos? El Erik que se había imaginado no existía, en realidad él era este individuo: frio, distante. Siempre lo supo... y le gustaba aso, no debió crearse falsas expectativas. Volvió a sonreír cuando la camarera le trajo su tarjeta de crédito, se levantó, siendo imitado por el mayor, quien se colocaba de nuevo la chaqueta. Charles acomodo el abrigo en su brazo y se apresuró a caminar hacía la salida. No se había imaginado que se marcharían así, había pensado que al menos se irían riéndose de algo. Pero no, con su omega sus planes nunca saldrían como él los pensaba. Sintió la angustia embargarle, apresuro el paso hacía el auto y escucho los pasos presurosos de Erik atrás suyo.  
  
  
-Charles, espera... yo solo quería...  
  
  
-¿Que querías?-se giró, molesto, aunque su voz sonaba tranquila. Sentía sus ojos humedecidos, se sentía jodidamente triste. Ya no sabía qué hacer, solo venía tropezando esos últimos días, ya no entendía que era lo que tenía que hacer. No entendía cómo podía hacer feliz a Erik, como podía hacer que se acepte, que le acepte a él. Todo estaba mal, todo era un problema. Todo lo que quería era estar con su omega, bien, feliz-Realmente dímelo Erik, porque ya no sé qué hacer. Tú me pediste esta cita, y yo pensé que tu...-se quedó callado, porque sabía que no podía decirle que había esperado que le reconociera, que le empezara a querer, que finalmente iban a ser una pareja-Ya no sé qué hacer, no logro entenderte, no sé cómo hacer que estés cómodo. Pensé que hoy íbamos a pasarla bien, pero solo has estado pensando en que fue un error y...-se detuvo, porque sentía que se podía quebrar, no quería llorar y mucho menos aun soltar alguna tontería.  
  
  
-Charles, por favor no es que no quiera estar contigo, es solo que...-se acercó varios pasos, mirando preocupado a su amigo. Charles estaba vulnerable de nuevo y siempre que lo veía así hacía que su corazón se derritiera, solo quería abrazarle con fuerza y cuidarle. El telepata tenía esa hermoso rostro adorable de omega, le costaba tanto pensar que era un alfa. Excepto cuando sentía su aroma, por que olía deliciosamente masculino, dominante, alfa-Es este lugar. En serio, es demasiado. ¿Un restaurante tan elegante?  
  
  
-No es tan elegante-protesto el menor, con un tono ligeramente infantil, pero Erik solo alzo la ceja. Charles finalmente sonrió un poco, animándose más al sentir la mano de Erik que había acariciado su mejilla-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de entrar? Hubiéramos ido a otro lado...  
  
  
-Te veías realmente ilusionado por entrar a este ostentoso lugar-arrugo la nariz y se apartó un poco, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y comenzando a caminar hacía el auto. Charles le siguió yendo hacía la puerta del copiloto, se miraron distanciados por el vehículo y Erik sonrió ladino-Yo había pensado en ir a un bar, donde pudiéramos beber mucho whisky barato-noto la forma en la que el inglés arrugaba la nariz y solo pudo reírse, acentuando su sonrisa de tiburón y contagiándosela a Charles. Alzo las cejas travieso, el brillo celeste había vuelto a sus ojos y el menor sentía su corazón acelerarse ante la idea de finalmente poder tener a ese Erik coqueto con él. Ese Erik que se dejaba llevar y que salía muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía era exquisito-Sé que también lo deseas.  
  
  
-Todo, menos lo del whisky barato-dijo abriendo la puerta y metiéndose dentro del coche. Si, había tenido razón ni bien entro al restaurante: tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran, al parecer así era más fácil entre ellos. Era mejor que improvisaran que planear cosas. Erik también se metió al auto y le sonrió divertido.  
  
  
-Bien, pero esta vez pagamos a medias-encendió el vehículo y prendió la radio. Finalmente, luego de mucho probar encontraron una estación donde pasaron música que al parecer disfrutaban los dos-Es que no puedo creer que no te guste Elvis, a todos los norteamericanos les gusta Elvis-comento divertido mirándole de reojo. Charles rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros.  
  
  
-No es mi tipo de música supongo, ¿y ahora se dedica al cine?-Frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros antes de ver a Erik volver a reírse divertido. El magnético manejaba rápido como siempre, mientras ambos buscaban un bar donde detenerse, que cumpliera con los requisitos de los dos.  
  
  
Finalmente lo encontraron y los dos terminaron sentados en la barra, cantando por lo bajo una canción de Johnny Cash, compartiendo una botella de whisky no tan barato que los estaba desinhibiendo bastante. Ahora la conversación fluía con más naturalidad, tal cual ambos habían esperado, y todo era mucho más relajante.  
  
  
Erik soltó una suave risa mientras dejaba el vaso apoyado en la barra, el telepata acaba de contarle una anécdota de él y Raven de su niñez, y no podía controlar su risa. Charles también se reía mientras le daba un corto sorbo a su whisky-Debe a ver sido genial crecer con Raven, saber que tenías a alguien igual a ti a tu lado...-Charles sonrió y asintió, recordaba con cariño a la pequeña niña que apareció en su cocina y volvió su vida más emocionante. Muchas cosas que le toco vivir no podría haberlas soportado sin ella, realmente Raven había sido un pilar en su vida. Por eso la quería tanto, por eso se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba como si fuera su hija.  
  
  
-Me hizo sentir bien saber que no era el único en el mundo-admitió. Había aprendido que sentir que había alguien más como tú en el mundo era sumamente importante para poder aceptarse. Sentirse solo, extraño, anormal, hacía que los chicos le tuvieran miedo a sus propias mutaciones, le tuvieran miedo a quienes eran y no aprendieran a controlar su poder. Miro a Erik que se había quedado mirando su copa y lamento que su pareja no hubiera podido sentir lo mismo hasta hace muy poco tiempo, Erik se sintió solo demasiada parte de su vida-. Ahora es mucho mejor, ahora tenemos una familia-el magnético volvió a mirarle y sonrió de costado asintiendo.  
  
  
-Somos una gran familia, vamos a defender a todos nuestros hermanos mutantes-correspondió, en ese tono de orgullo absoluto, no solo por él, sino por cada mutante del mundo. Charles se mordió el labio mientras le miraba, le encantaba que Erik se mostrara tan seguro en defender a otros mutantes. Claro, no le agradaban las ideas de Erik sobre cómo defenderlos, pero era maravilloso escuchar que realmente quería unir a todos los mutantes del mundo-Tu y yo, Charles, mi hermano... guiaremos a esta nueva raza-dijo dando un sorbo de vino, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, una sonrisa de orgullo. Charles sonrió, ilusionado ante la idea de que realmente Erik quería hacer eso: quería que juntos guiaran a sus hermanos. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, su pareja se veía sumamente hermoso, el momento era perfecto, y él ya no podía contenerse. Cuando lo vio dejar el vaso se inclinó y unió sus labios en un suave beso. Al fin estaban besándose, el primero de la noche y esperaba que hubiera muchos más. Sintió a Erik suspirar antes de corresponderle, con algo de recato, después de todo estaban en público. Se besaron apenas un momento y luego se separaron un poco, Charles mantenía una sonrisa boba en su boca.  
  
  
-Lo siento, no pude contenerme, te veías muy hermoso-Erik le miro un momento, serio, algo avergonzado, pero luego le sonrió ladino, termino el contenido de su vaso de un trago y llamo con la mano a la camarera-¿Cerveza?-pregunto mirando de reojo a Charles y el hombre asintió.  
  
  
-Pero vamos allá-dijo, señalando una mesa que había quedado libre. Erik tomo la botella de cerveza que dejo la camarera, le extendió un billete y Charles tomo las jarras para llevarlas a la mesa. La mesa estaba en una esquina, un sofá en forma de “L” la rodeaba, y aunque había suficiente espacio para cuatro, cuando Erik se sentó Charles se sentó cerca suyo. El polaco alzo la ceja pero Charles solo sonrió dejando las copas-¿Qué? Aquí estamos más solos-sonrió travieso y volvió a inclinarse hacía su amigo robándole un nuevo beso. La mano de Erik busco la suya para enredar sus dedos, conformándose con eso al no poder abrazarle y tocarle tato como quería, y se deleitó de poder besarlo finalmente como había deseado hacer toda la noche.  
  
  
Si, al fin las cosas eran perfectas.  
  
  
En el bar se habían bebido dos cervezas más, hasta que Charles alego que si seguían bebiendo no iban a poder manejar a casa. Erik como siempre rodo los ojos, protestando por que era demasiado recatado pero finalmente decidió que si debían marcharse. Ya se encontraba desinhibido, ya era algo tarde y aún tenía planes para esa noche. Miro de reojo a Charles y se mordió el labio... no podía creer que estaba por entregarse a él, por follar con su amigo. Dios santo. Su cuerpo temblaba de pura anticipación, su estómago se retorcía. Estaba muy nervioso y ansioso, casi como si fuera la primera vez que hacía esto, y lo peor era que no sabía cómo disimularlo. Se subió al auto y manejo, o intento hacerlo ya que cada tanto Charles le besaba sutilmente el cuello o le acariciaba la mano... y claro luego le retaba por que debía mantenerse atento para manejar. Por momentos pensaba que su amigo era bipolar, o que no debió dejarlo beber tanto. Pero no, Xavier aún estaba en condiciones... solo estaba eufórico.  
  
  
Ni bien llegaron a la mansión el telepata le había puesto las manos encima. Se había acercado y Erik pudo sentir como aspiraba el aroma de su cuello, casi sin disimular, pero por primera vez no protesto. Quizás no oliera así nunca más y sabía cuánto le gustaba a su amante. Se dejó llevar, excitándose de la forma en la que Charles ronroneaba mientras le olfateaba. Era muy erótico saber que podía excitarle tanto solo con su aroma. De pronto ambos habían comenzado a besarse mientras entraban a la mansión. Subieron las escaleras entre tropezones, sin querer soltar sus bocas ni dejar de mandarse mano. Ambos estaban sumamente excitados, no podían detenerse... solo querían seguir tocándose, seguir acariciándose, besándose.  
  
  
Charles encontró la puerta de su habitación con dificultad, sintiendo el picaporte clavarse en su espalda. Gimió al sentir la erección de Erik presionando la suya y se apresuró a abrir, sin tener mucho éxito. Finalmente Erik movió la mano, la puerta se abrió y los dos tropezaron hacía dentro. Se rieron entre besos y Charles comenzó a desprenderle la camisa mientras le guiaba a la cama. La camisa del polaco termino arrojada en el piso, mientras Charles se apresuraba a desprenderle los pantalones. Ambos patearon sus zapatillas, queriendo perder la ropa cuanto antes. Estaban sumamente ansiosos y excitados, ninguno quería perder el tiempo, querían llegar cuanto antes a la cama y sentir sus cuerpos fundirse.  
  
  
Erik gimió al caer en la cama, sintió el peso de Charles encima de él y suspiro de placer. La boca del telepata no quería apartarse de la suya, pero se vieron obligados a hacerlo para poder tomar aire. El inglés se irguió lo suficiente para quitarse su camisa por sobre la cabeza, intentando eliminar un poco el calor que tenía en el cuerpo. Luego se inclinó a besar el pecho de Erik, se deleitaba con el sabor de su piel mientras sentía al magnético removerse y suspirar de gusto debajo de él. La noche estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que pensó. Todo había empezado mal, pero ahora los dos estaban en la cama, completamente apasionados, sin poder alejar las manos del cuerpo ajeno. Dios, todo estaba siendo perfecto. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tener a Erik así? Y finalmente lo estaba cumpliendo, al fin.   
  
  
Gimió de gusto al sentir las manos de Erik sujetar su pantalón y su bóxer y bajarlos en un movimiento pasional, casi como si quisiera arrancarlo de su piel. El magnético quería sentir todo el calor de Charles rodeándole, quería poder sentir por completo su cuerpo, que cada centímetro de sus pieles se tocaran. Sintió como Charles le bajaba el pantalón también y alzó las caderas para dejar que le sacara la ropa. Finalmente ambos estaban desnudos, sus manos ansiosas no dejaban de recorrerse, sus erecciones se rozaban, sus piernas estaban completamente enredadas. Eran el reflejo mismo de la pasión.   
  
  
-Abre tus piernas, Erik.. Quiero frotarme...-Charles enterró su rostro en el cuello ajeno, olfateando el aroma con gusto, besándole el cuello, subiendo hacía su oreja y dándole una suave mordía. Sintió el cuerpo del polaco estremecerse debajo suyo y le llego ese aroma a sexo y dulce. Su pareja ya estaba lubricando y eso solo lograba excitarle en exceso. Gimió cuando sintió las manos de Erik sujetarle para poder girar y subírsele encima. Sonrió antes de capturar la boca ajena en un accionado beso mientras sus manos comenzaban a vagar por esa musculosa espalda, yendo hacía sus nalgas y apretándolas comenzando a masajearlas con completo deseo.  
  
  
Charles jadeo por la sorpresa al sentir el metal enredarse en sus muñecas. Abrió los ojos impresionado cuando los tubos de la cama le sujetaron también las piernas. El frio tacto se había enredado en su cuerpo, no agresivamente, pero si como una serpiente que no quería dejarle moverse-¿Erik?-pregunto sorprendido, viendo al mayor que se había levantado y que se veía algo nervioso. Frunció el ceño sin saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba. Hasta hacía un momento lo habían estado pasando sumamente bien, pensaba que los dos estaban divirtiéndose, pero de pronto Erik le tenía atado ¿qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo inadecuado?-¿Erik? ¿Pasa algo malo?-el magnético estaba de pie frente a la cama y se removía algo inquieto. Su rostro masculino mostraba algo de duda, aunque también determinación. Charles no sabía que pensar al respecto, Erik estaba desnudo enfrente de él, actuando como si fuera a hacer algo malo. Por su parte el polaco estaba jodidamente nervioso, se había asustado cuando había estado a punto de perder el control y lo único lo que quería hacer era mantenerse dominando la situación. Había estado a punto de enredar sus caderas a la cintura de Charles, estaba a punto de pedirle que le follara... y las cosas no serían así, él no era un pasivo, el dominaba la situación. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Charles, acostado en la cama, desnudo, completamente a su merced. Ahora si las cosas parecían estar como él quería. Podría hacer con él lo que quisiera... Charles estaba allí, y era completamente suyo por esa noche. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo ajeno. La erección que hasta hace un momento tenía el menor había cedido un poco, y ahora parecía algo preocupado. Tenía que hacer que avanzaran las cosas, tenía que mantener el control, mostrarse seguro.  
  
  
-No, solo quiero probar algo...-Erik se volvió a subir a la cama, puso su cuerpo encima del de Charles, el menor con solo sentir sus cuerpos en contacto nuevamente, tenía la piel ardiendo. Decido dejar que Erik hiciera lo que quisiera, después de todo al parecer solo era un nuevo juego. Sintió la boca de Erik sobre la suya y le beso con hambrienta necesidad. Estaba sumamente excitado, y no podía moverse, no podía tocar a Erik, no tenía forma de aliviarse. Dios, tantas ansias por tocar su hermoso cuerpo, y ahora se veía obligado a estarse quieto. Movió como pudo sus caderas, frotando su cuerpo contra el del mayor. Erik gimió pero se apartó de su boca al instante, irguiéndose y mirándole desde arriba. Estaba sentado de rodillas en la cama, encima de Charles y le miraba desde allí atento. El telepata estaba medio perdido en lo que estaba pasando, como todo con Erik, la situación se había vuelto confusa. Notaba que Erik estaba ansioso, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular y tenía un sonrojo acentuado en las mejillas. Se veía sumamente hermoso…  
  
  
-Erik, ¿qu...?-gimió al sentir como la mano firme de Erik tomaba su pene y le masajeaba un poco. Miro casi como en cámara lenta Erik se levantaba un poco y acomodaba su pene entre sus nalgas. Charles gimoteo de gusto mientras sus ojos dudaban entre si mirar la exquisita expresión del judío o mirar su pene que se asomaba entre los muslos ajenos. Dios, se sentía sumamente excitado. Su pene se deslizaba entre las nalgas ajenas y podía sentir lo húmedo que estaba su pareja. Joder, era sumamente delicioso tenerlo encima, tan eróticamente, ver su pene bien rígido y su rostro masculino derretido de deseo. Su mirada paseo por su omega, por su expresión de nerviosismo y ansiedad, por su amplio pecho, su marcado abdomen, su pene erecto, sus muslos en tensión dejando incluso notar las cargadas venas bombeantes de sangre. Sollozo al sentir como su glande se frotaba contra los pliegues de la entrada del mayor. No podía con su propia ansiedad, comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, ansioso, con ganas de tocarle… pero por más que se removía los tubos lo mantenían atado a su lugar. Joder, iba a volverse loco si no podía tocarle. Erik estaba sumamente húmedo, su interior palpitaba y Charles podía sentir como ese orificio se expandía contra su glande. ¡Dios! No podía creerlo ¿acaso...? No, no podía ser... debía estar alucinando. ¿De verdad Erik iba a dejarle entrar? Joder, joder, joder. Estaba por penetrar a Erik, al fin, de verdad. No podía creerlo, su corazón latió enloquecido de puro nerviosismo. Tanto tiempo esperando esto, tanto tiempo deseando que sucediera y ahora…-Ohh dioos...-gimió ronco al sentir como su pene comenzaba a ser rodeado por el interior ajeno. Podía sentir como ese húmedo y cálido orificio empezaba a hacerle lugar de a poco. Podía sentir la carne de Erik abrirse, palpitar, esforzándose por recibirle. Joder, Erik era tan cálido y apretado... su interior era el paraíso mismo. Finalmente estaba entrando en su omega, haciéndole suyo. Tanto tiempo imaginándose como se sentiría hacerlo suyo, que tal cálido sería, que tan apretado estaría. Y nada de lo que hubiera imaginado se comparaba a la sensación de esa carne apretándole, era mil veces mejor que cualquier fantasía.   
  
Al fin estaban haciendo el amor, no como se lo hubiera pensado, pero no importaba. Estaba a dentro de Erik, sentía su interior asfixiarle, sentía el calor abrazador de su cuerpo, la forma en la que parecía succionarle un poco. Realmente quería moverse, quería mover sus brazos, abrazarle, atraerle para besarlo, acariciarle aunque sea. Tenía que contenerse para no mover sus caderas y embestir para hundirse por completo dentro de él, quería llenarle por completo, quería marcarle como suyo. Erik estaba bajando sumamente lento, podía sentir como centímetro a centímetro su interior iba cediendo, iba relajándose para recibirlo. Tan condenadamente despacio, tan desesperante.  
  
  
-Joder...-un quejido por parte del polaco retumbo en la habitación cuando finalmente sus glúteos se apoyaron contra la piel de Charles. Joder, joder, joder. Lo tenía completamente dentro. Su cuerpo palpitaba furiosamente, esforzándose por estirarse y relajarse. Hacía tanto que no tenía un pene en su interior. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan abierto, tan lleno. Había olvidado lo relajante que era, ese ligero dolor mesclado con el placer de tener algo duro en sus entrañas. El pene de Charles estaba sumamente duro, sentía como le abría por completo. Los pliegues de su orificio estaban tensos, sumamente estirados para recibirle. Él por su parte no podía calmar su respiración, no podía ni abrir los ojos. Debió prepararse primero... sentía que se estaba partiendo al medio. Sus delgados labios temblaban en esfuerzo, sus muslos estaban rígidos y su cuerpo se había tensado apretando la virilidad en su interior. Sintiéndolo mucho mejor aún. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin hacer esto? Y nunca en su vida se sintió _tan_ bien. Sentía su estómago cosquilleando de placer, su cuerpo vibrando de puro gozo. Podría dejarse ir en ese instante. Charles era… perfecto para estar en su interior.  
  
  
-Dios, Erik... eres tan apretado...-el telepata no pudo contenerse, movió apenas las caderas y sintió al instante un quejido y como el metal le abrazaba con más fuerza. Se mordió los labios mientras miraba a Erik que estaba quieto, quizás acostumbrándose. Charles sentía sus testículos empapados por los líquidos que no dejaban de salir del trasero del mayor-Erik, cariño, suéltame... dejame tocarte...-el mayor finalmente abrió sus ojos, estaban oscurecidos de deseo. Era la primera vez que estaba follando con alguien porque realmente quería... recién ahora era consciente de lo mucho que hacía deseado tener la verga de Charles clavada dentro suyo. Se sentía tan agradable, tan correcto, tan placentero. Al escucharle se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.  
  
  
-Quiero tener el control-dijo con voz ronca y comenzó a moverse, con suavidad, sintiendo como ese pedazo de carne se deslizaba dentro suyo. Lo sacaba casi por completo antes de dejarse caer. Cada vez que sentía como volvía a abrirle soltaba un gemido de gusto mesclado con dolor, y su cuerpo se arqueaba, preso de esas sensaciones que no sentía hace tanto. Había estado toda una vida prohibiéndose esto, que era natural en él, y ahora era consciente de lo adictivo que podría llegar a resultarle esa sensación. Lo adictico que el menor podía ser. Charles gimió también, moviendo un poco su pelvis, alzándola queriendo llegar más profundo. De a poco las caderas del mayor fueron acelerando el movimiento, su cuerpo demandaba más fricción... quería que Charles le abriera por completo, quería que le partiera al medio. Era jodidamente delicioso sentir esa verga profunda, abriendo todo su interior, tocando partes que hacía tiempo no eran exploradas. Su cuerpo temblaba de puro placer, quería acelerar el movimiento, quería sentirse completamente lleno por ese pene. Movió tan rápido como pudo sus caderas, pero luego sollozo frustrado, al notar que no podía masturbarse y mantener el ritmo que quería.  
  
  
Sería tan fácil si se pusiera en cuatro y dejara que Charles le diera duro. Pero no, eso ya era demasiado. Gimoteo y se dejó caer hacía adelante, insatisfecho. Se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Charles y sintió como la boca del menor le besaba ansioso. El inglés estaba desesperado por moverse, por tocarle, acariciarle, jugar con su cuerpo. Dioos, estaba follando con Erik ¡Estaba follandole al fin! Y no podía tocarle, no podía hacer nada. Era tan placentero y frustrante al mismo tiempo. Quería tocar el cuerpo musculado de su omega, querría haber jugado con su interior antes de metérsela, quisiera... _“Necesito más... no puedo... no puedo...”_  
  
  
-Erik suéltame, será más fácil, darling...-dijo ronco contra su boca, mordisqueando sus labios de lo ansioso que estaba. En ese momento lo único que podía tocar de Erik eran sus labios y realmente no podía dejar de besarlos. _“Necesito tener el control, no quiero...”_. Charles gruño sintiéndose algo descontrolado y se movió como pudo, inquieto, queriendo soltarse. Su pene se deslizo por el interior ajeno y escucho a Erik gimotear. Por como estaba recostado el judio su pene casi estaba completamente fuera. Los dos se estaban desesperando, necesitaban más-Tendrás el control mi amor... solo quiero ayudarte a mover... Erik por favor...-gimoteo necesitado, moviendo como podía sus caderas. El polaco gimió de gusto y finalmente hizo que el metal se apartara del cuerpo ajeno lentamente. Charles suspiro de alivio al verse libre. Sus manos rápidamente volaron a los glúteos de Erik para masajearlos un poco, para rozar con sus dedos esa entrada que se estaba tragando su virilidad. Dioos, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Erik estaba expandido para recibirle. Se sentía tan delicioso... tenía atravesado a su omega, lo tenía completamente abierto para él-Vamos más arriba, quiero estar sentado...-dijo intentando moverse, pero las manos de Erik le frenaron sujetando sus hombros.  
  
  
-Quiero tener el...  
  
  
-Si, si, si... lo tendrás Erik, lo juro, pero estoy muy ansioso. Quiero tocarte, ayudarte a moverte, besarte... ¿no quieres sentir mis manos explorarte? ¿Mis labios jugar con tu cuello? Erik...-el magnético cerro los ojos, imaginándose las palabras ajenas y gimoteo antes de asentir. Se levantó, sintiendo como ese duro pene salía de su interior y llorisqueo ante su ausencia. Sentía su cuerpo aun expandido, abierto, palpitando como loco extrañando tener ese duro falo abriéndole. Su parte omega le exigía más que nunca rendirse a su naturaleza. Charles se acomodó rápidamente, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y volvió a colocar las manos en el trasero de Erik para acercarlo. Sus dedos rápidamente volaron a su canutillo y gruño de deseo cuando uno se froto contra esa entrada que estaba tan abierta-Oh dios, Erik estas...  
  
  
-No lo digas, solo... callate ¿si?-Charles se mordió los labios para no decirle que estaba tan abierto, flojo, escurriendo jugos. Su dedo jugó con ese agujero, penetrándole un poco antes de sacarlo lentamente. Esa viciosa entrada estaba tan suelta, tan dispuesta a ser follada-Charles, Charles... solo...-sintió la mano de Erik tomar su virilidad de nuevo y como le masturbaba un poco antes de volverla a acomodar contra su agujero. El telepata se negaba a alejar sus dedos, quería sentir como su pene se iba perdiendo en esa deliciosa cavidad.  
  
  
-De a poco... quiero sentir como te abres...-le susurro ronco, contra su oído, dejando caer su aliento cálido contra la piel de Erik, haciendo que el mayor se estremezca. Una de sus manos se acomodó en la cadera ajena y le ayudo a bajar muy lentamente. Sentía como ese interior volvía a albergarle, como de nuevo su verga llenaba ese orto. Cuando faltaba menos de la mitad alzo la cadera y se hundió por completo en ese cálido interior. Escucho el jadeo de Erik y gruño en respuesta. Sus dos manos se acomodaron abriéndole los glúteos, separándolos al máximo, queriendo meter su pene tan hondo como se pudiera.  
}  
  
-Oh, dios Charles... Charles... quieto, soy yo quien...-Erik apoyo su mano en el hombro ajeno y clavo sus dedos contra él. Se apartó un poco para poder mirar la expresión del telepata que era de completa lujuria y descontrol. Esos ojos azules parecían una tormenta de deseo absoluto, el pálido rostro estaba rojo. Erik sonrió y se relamió los labios: Charles se veía exquisito mientras follaban-Yo guio esto...-dijo con voz ronca y comenzó a moverse, las manos del menor le ayudaban moviéndolo más rápido. Comenzó a masturbarse y estiro el cuello hacia atrás, cosa que Charles aprovecho para hundirse en él, besándole, olfateándole. Su boca succionaba la piel, queriendo dejarle alguna marca, queriendo poseerle por completo. Al fin estaba poseyéndolo, al fin era suyo. Era tan excitante, tan caliente, sentía como Erik se movía con rapidez, tragándose por completo su pene, viéndose tan erótico, tan sensual. Estaba muy excitado, su nudo se formó en la base de su virilidad, mientras su boca besaba con hambre el pecho ajeno. Quería anudarle, quería abotonarle… quería quedarse atorado dentro suyo. Se presionó contra él y ni bien lo sintió el magnético alzo sus caderas-No, no, no... Nada de anudarme...-le gruño, mostrándole ligeramente sus dientes en amenaza. Charles estaba demasiado agitado, realmente quería anudarle, quería meterse tanto en su interior, hasta dejarlo atado a él y llenarle con su semilla. Quería dejarle regado su esencia tan en lo profundo que tardara días en bajar. Lo estudio con la mirada, Erik estaba ardido, su rostro algo sonrojado, sus ojos celestes oscurecidos, su frente sudada. Se veía exquisito. Como pudo asintió y se abstuvo de frotar su nudo contra esa entrada, realmente deseaba metérselo, pero se conformó con poder hacerle suyo. Eso ya era más que suficiente.  
  
  
Su mano dejo el glúteo de Erik y se acercó a su pene para comenzar a acariciarle. _“oh, dios, si, si, si... Charles...”_. El magnético se movía con más fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo embriagado por el placer, correntadas de gusto enviadas desde su pene, desde su próstata que palpitaba como loca. Joder, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía ese placer. Nunca en su vida logro sentir tal gusto por ser follado. No podía dejar de gemir, cosa que le avergonzaba un poco, pero realmente no podía callarse. Gruño de gusto, el metal se retorció, los tubos de la cama se alzaron hacía el cielo mientras se arqueaba hacía atrás. Sintió el orgasmo embargarle, golpearle con fuerza. El placer se dispersaba por su espalda, naciendo en su próstata y dirigiéndose a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Joder, que delicia… todo su interior se contraía, succionaba el pene ajeno, queriendo llevarlo más y más a dentro. Podría morir en ese preciso instante, atravesado por ese falo, siendo abierto y usado por ese delicioso alfa. Su pene se estremeció, vibrante, y comenzó a eyacular, soltando sus chorros blancos entre ambos cuerpos, dejándoles sentir lo tibio de su simiente y su aroma a sexo-Oh, dioos, Charles-gimoteo contra su boca, sintiendo como la caliente lengua del menor penetraba su boca, apropiándose de ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por puro placer, su entrada lubrico en exceso, esperando ser anudada, pero claro que eso no pasaría. No podía permitirse llegar a tanto, era demasiado humillante hacer eso.   
  
Charles le mordió el cuello al sentir como su interior le succionaba, le apretaba... Erik se había quedado quieto, pero él lo alzo un poco desde sus glúteos para poder mover sus caderas con ganas para seguir fallándole con gusto. El mayor se retorcía preso del placer y la sobre excitación, aun sentía como Charles golpeaba su próstata y el semen no dejaba de escurrir de su pene, con debilidad, pero continuaba alargando su orgasmo la actividad en su parte posterior. Charles gimió cuando Erik se dejó caer contra él, le dio una honda embestida, poniendo su mano en la base de su nudo para no metérselo y gruño de gusto comenzando a llenar el interior ajeno con sus líquidos.  
  
  
Su simiente era abundante, caliente, espesa. Erik sentía como le llenaba por dentro. Sentía como el pene ajeno palpitaba como loco en su interior liberando sus jugos y llenándolos con ellos. Gimoteo nervioso... hacía tanto que no sentía que le llenaban de semen. Era tan cálido, espeso, llenador. Mordió suavemente la clavícula de Charles y suspiro de placer, tembloroso, cuando el telepata dejo de regar su interior. Los cuerpos de ambos abandonaron de golpe la tensión, quedando agitados y flácidos, sobre exigidos. Ambos se sentían delirantes, sin poder concentrarse en nada. Erik apenas y podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba laxo. Sintió como el placer había relajado su cuerpo en exceso y tuvo que juntar energía para moverse, levantarse y dejar que ese pene saliera lentamente de su interior, acompañado de sus flujos y de la simiente ajena. Escucho el llorisqueo de Charles; si, sus cuerpos estaban hechos para quedar anudados... para seguir juntos varios minutos después del orgasmo, seguramente el telapata no quería separarse. Él mismo se sintió vacío demasiado pronto...  
  
  
Gruño y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Sus piernas no le respondían del todo bien, cerró los ojos abrazando la almohada, intentando calmarse. Tenía que juntar energías para marcharse de allí. Sentía a Charles aun agitado al lado suyo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Varios minutos después ambos pudieron calmarse y Erik intento moverse para levantarse pero se sentía demasiado relajado-Dame unos minutos, ya me voy...-susurro apenas, con la voz ronca.  
  
  
Sintió un movimiento a su lado y se sorprendió al sentir la cercanía de Charles y su peso, que no lo había dejado caer del todo pero si se había recostado un poco apenas encima de él-No te vayas, quedate aquí...-dijo con voz suave el telepata y comenzó a besar los hombros de Erik y acariciar su amplia espalda. Joder, estaba atontado por el orgasmo y las endorfinas. Sentía que le amaba más que nunca-Quedate conmigo esta noche, Erik...-hundió sus labios en el cuello ajeno, lamiéndole suavemente antes de comenzar a succionar sobre su yugular, dejándole una suave marca. Sintió el gimoteo de Erik que se intensifico al ser marcado. La mano del mayor no tardo en apartarle con fuerza, se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama, antes de ver como Erik se giraba a mirarle.  
  
  
-¿Acabas de marcarme?-pregunto el magnético, sonando jodidamente molesto y amenazante. Charles se sonrojo y se mordió el labio antes de asentir.  
  
  
-De verdad no pudo contenerme, olías tan rico y acabamos de...-Charles vio como la mirada de Erik dudaba. El magnético se tocó el cuello sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo. No era la primera vez que Charles le marcaba, el telepata tenía la manía de hacerlo. Y esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos, no podría volver a experimentar todas esas cosas. Sonrió apenas y se acercó a él, buscando su cuello y besándole también, buscando dejarle una marca. Oh, si él iba a tener una marca, Charles también. Con suerte tardaría en encontrarse un nuevo amante si le dejaba marcado. Lo sintió gimotear y retorcerse, pero el telepata no se apartó... cosa rara, los alfas no solían dejarse marcar. Mordisqueo la blanca piel, que se había sonrojado con furia. Charles tenía facilidad para ser marcado. Se apartó apenas para mirar el rostro ajeno y le sonrió. Sintió la mano de ajena rodear su cintura y atraerle-¿Te quedaras a dormir?-pregunto el telepata, con esa voz tan necesitada que era imposible decirle que no.  
  
  
-Si, pero...-Erik desvió la mirada avergonzado-Boca abajo-murmuro. Charles abrió un poco sorprendido los ojos, y por instinto volaron al trasero ajeno. ¿Le había lastimado? Se sonrojo un poco, el mayor aun evitaba la mirada, pero si no se había quejado seguramente era la típica molestia por no practicarlo hace tiempo. Charles sonrió y le soltó, cuando Erik se acostó él se arrimó cruzando un brazo por sobre la espalda ajena, y acomodándose un poco encima de él, sin aplastarle, pero acercando su rostro al cuello ajeno. Quería dormirse oliéndole.  
  
  
De a poco la respiración de Erik se calmó, y Charles supo que se había quedado dormido. De las pocas veces que dormían juntos, Erik nunca se dormía primero. Sonrió un poco y le olfateo en profundidad, emocionado, feliz de poder al fin haberle hecho suyo. Estaba tan emocionado, finalmente, al fin, por dios ¡Al fin Erik había sido suyo! Después de tanta espera... y como siempre, no fue como espero, pero eso no lo hacía menos delicioso. Joder, ese día era perfecto.  
  
Su omega era completamente suyo. Lo tenía a su lado, entre sus brazos, completamente satisfecho y relajado. Quería pasar así el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdasdsad ¿Qué tal? Realmente descubri que no soy buena escribiendo lemon con el pasivo arriba xD Me sale mejor cuando Charles tiene la libertad de manosear a Erik, y Erik como que se niega xD Pero bueno, espero que a pesar de eso les haya gustado. Ustedes me diran.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Que creen que va a pasar ahora? :3 Comentenmen sus suposiciones, para animar a su imaginacion les dejo el adelanto
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -¡¡ERIK!! ¡¡Erik abre indemdiatamente!!-se sintio desesperado al no obtener respuesta. ¿Y si algo había salido mal con la inyección? ¿O si ya se lo había inyectado y no había marcha atrás? ¡Dios santo!-¡Abre Erik! ¡Abréme! Más te vale que no h...-escucho varios ruidos a dentro, pero no dejo de golpear, hasta que finalmente la pueta se abrio.
> 
> -¡¿Que haces aquí?!-le miro atento, intentando notar un cambio. Le empujo, apoyando la mano en su pecho y metiendose dentro.
> 
> -¡¿Que estabas haciendo Erik?!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chan Chan Chan Chaaan ¿que opinan? O_O


	20. Renunciar a Todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal gente bonita? Hoy la compu me ha estado haciendo troler y cada vez que quiero publicar esto se apaga, se cierra el navegador, se tilda... uff, un drama.
> 
> Pero aqui estamos. ¡Ahhhhh! Estoy como... con la piel de gallina (?).A mi ver pasan muchas cosas, muchisimas, pero bueno... no se. Ya me dirán ustedes. Realmente espero que les guste, por que me costo muchiiisimo, y creo que quedo bien. Pero eso lo deciden ustedes.
> 
> En fin, Enjoy!!

**RENUNCIAR A TODO**

  
  
Erik gimió al despertarse por sentir unos suaves besos en su cuello. Se removió un poco, gruñendo suavemente, y abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se toparon automáticamente con la mirada de Charles, los ojos azules se veían mas hermosos aun con la luz de mañana, su piel parecía más blanca que nunca, y sus labios mas rojos. Charles le sonrió y le beso perezosamente, antes de que Erik gruñera, desperezándose, estirando todos sus músculos. Finalmente el magnético relajo su expresión y cerro os ojos, ronroneando al sentir las manos de Charles acariciando su espalda.   
  
-Déjame dormir, Charles, es temprano-protesto, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. No quería levantarse, no quería arrancar el día por que iría a su cuarto, se ducharía, y... se inyectaría. Y no quería no todavía. Quería quedarse allí. Estaba tan cómodo, tan feliz.   
  
-Ya son las nueve y media de la mañana, mi amigo-murmuro Charles, acariciando la espalda baja de Erik, mirándole sin recelo el trasero cuando se arqueo un poco. Dios, aun no podía creer que le había hecho el amor a ese cuerpo. A ese delicioso cuerpo masculino, a esa figura tan hermosa y viril. Realmente había follando a Erik... no podía creerlo. Su mano bajo tímidamente, lento, hacia el agujero de Erik y lo acaricio. Lo escucho gemir contra la almohada y vio como disimuladamente alzaba más las nalgas. Si, prefería poder tocar a gusto a su omega. No le gustaba tanto estar atado, prefería poder usar sus manos. Lentamente sus dedos se enterraron en el interior ajeno, sintiéndolo aun flojo. Había estado escurriendo su semen, y era tan morboso.   
  
Vio como Erik alzaba más las caderas, y no pudo contenerse, se levanto, para ir hacía sus nalgas y se mordió el labio, abriendo los glúteos y mirando ese sonrojado orificio, que estaba más rojizo por la acción nocturna. Se relamió los labios, y sin sentir asco alguno enterró su rostro en él y comenzó a lamerlo, sintiendo el sabor de ambos mezclado. El cuerpo del magnetico se removió entero, arqueándose. Erik mordió la almohada y llevo las manos a sus glúteos para separarlos más, queriendo que esa lengua llegue más profundo. Después de descubrir lo delicioso que se sentía dejarse follar por el telepata, tenerle a dentro, no quería detenerse. Ese era su ultimo día como omega, quería aprovecharlo al máximo, dejarse hacer por el alfa y disfrutar como loco. Charles sonrió ante eso... los dos lo disfrutaban más cuando él tenía el control. Su lengua jugo contra los pliegues ajenos, sintiendo como cedía fácilmente. Erik estaba muy ansioso, no podía contenerse, abrió más sus nalgas, anhelandolo casi desesperadamente, tanto que termino rogando:  _“Charles.... Charles... Charles... follame por favor... te necesito dentro, por favor...”_. El telepata gimió al escuchar eso en su cabeza y escupio esa entrada, la masajeo un poco con la yema de sus dedos, antes de subirse encima de Erik, hacerle alzar un poco las caderas y alinear su pene contra esa húmeda entrada. La froto suavemente con su glande, escuchándolo llorisquear y viéndolo alzar más las caderas. Oh, Erik se veía demasiado sexy así.  _“Por favor, Charles... joder...”_. Le escucho gruñir mientras, de a poco, iba penetrandole, volviendo a llenarle, sintiendo de nuevo como ese cuerpo le recibía.  
  
Erik era tan cálido y...-Oh dios...-lo vio girar su rostro, para poder respirar, estaba sonrosado y no dejaba de gimotear. Gemía delicioso, joder. Charles comenzó a moverse, bajando su mano para acariciar el pene ajeno. Dios, quería despertar así cada maldita mañana... eso era el cielo.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Raven se sorprendió cuando la mansión volvió a hacer ese ruido extraño. Miro de nuevo el picaporte de su puerta y vio como se retorcía. Realmente no quiso imaginarse por que... al parecer la noche de Charles y de Erik había terminado bastante bien. Durante toda la noche los resortes de su cama habían estado removiéndose y cuando se levanto vio que eran varias las cosas de metal que estaban retorcidas y estiradas, como en una sensual danza. Si, si, ya sabía que tenía que sentirse feliz por Charles, pero era un poco difícil. Miro la hora y se sorprendió de que su hermano no les hubiera levantado aun, aunque, viendo de nuevo el picaporte era fácil adivinar por que no lo había hecho.  
  
Se termino de alistar y bajo las escaleras, la mansión estaba en silencio a pesar de que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. Camino hacía la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero se encontró con que Alex y Hank ya estaban allí. Vio como el científico sacaba un cuchara del cajón y se quedaba mirándola al ver que estaba anormalmente doblada. Raven soltó una risita que hizo que los chicos se giraran y Hank sonrió tímidamente.  
  
-Hola Raven-dijeron ambos, casi al unisono y ella se acerco tomando una taza para prepararse un café. No había dormido tan bien como había esperado. Su habitación era la más cercana a la de Charles y aunque no había escuchado gemidos ni cosas inadecuadas, todo el metal de su cuarto había estado removiéndose como loco. Tampoco fue algo que duro toda la noche, pero la despertó y ya luego le costo dormirse.  
  
-Todo en la mansión esta...-Alex tomo un cuchillo que también estaba retorico e intento enderezarlo. Mierda, ese era el cuchillo con el que servía la mantequilla. Lo jalo y vio como el cuchillo se partía al medio. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego miro a los otros dos-Eso ya estaba así, yo no lo toque-dijo volviendo a dejarlo donde estaba. Hank rodó los ojos y lo saco, dejándolo sobre la mesada para luego pedirle a Erik que lo arreglara. Estaba preocupado por Erik, aun más cuando todavía no lo había visto. Era raro que todo estuviera tan retorcido y desformado, tenía miedo de que se hubiera puesto la inyección y se hubiera arrepentido, o que algo hubiera salido mal y hubiera perdido el control. Que perdiera el control era la única explicación que encontraba para que todo estuviera... así.   
  
-Creo que debería ir a ver si Erik esta bien, no es normal que...  
  
-Oh, Erik esta más que bien-comento indiscretamente la rubia. Los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en ella, quien al sentirse observada noto su indiscreción y luego emitió un suspiro-. Solo decía...  
  
-¿Pero lo has visto hoy? Yo no lo he visto en toda la mañana, suele levantarse y entrenar, es raro-comento Hank frunciendo el ceño. Saco la pava de la cocina ni bien el agua hirvió y se preparo un café antes de dejarla en medio de la mesa para que los otros hicieran lo propio. Aun seguía preocupado, Erik el día anterior no se había inyectado, seguramente le hizo caso y se tomo tiempo para pensarlo... pero no lo veía desde ayer a la noche. Ni siquiera lo vio en la cena ¿acaso se inyecto en ese momento y algo había salido mal?-Debería ir a ver por las du...  
  
-Esta con Charles-finalmente soltó Raven, rodando los ojos. Lo ultimo que quería era que Hank fuera a interrumpir. El chico pareció dudar y detuvo su marcha, volviendo a su café, endulzandolo, sin quitar sus ojos atentos de la chica.  
  
-¿Estas completamente segura?-pregunto, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Raven.  
  
-¿Por que tanta preocupación por Erik, Hank? Pensé que ni siquiera se llevaban tan bien-alego, mirándolo confundida mientras tomaba su propia taza para preparar su desayuno. Alex los miraba aleatoriamente, notando también la ausencia del profesor, de Moira y de... Sean. Últimamente Sean y Moira desaparecían juntos, cosa que le molestaba bastante.  
  
El científico había desviado la mirada y le dio un sorbo a su café antes de sentarse en la mesa-Antes de ayer le di el suero-susurro apenas en un murmullo. La chica le miro incrédula, sin saber que decir. Boqueo varias veces y lego frunció el ceño.  
  
-Pero.... él y Charles tuvieron una cita anoche. Seguramente decidió... decidió no usarlo-quiso creer, ahora con duda. ¿Acaso Erik se había inyectado? No, no, Charles estaría allí como un lunatico, no podía haberse inyectado, ya lo sabrían. Sabía que no debía enojarse con Hank, había decidido dejarlo hacer tanto a él como a Erik, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo con molestia. El chico desvió la mirada avergonzado-Quizás noto que Charles es su alfa y decidió no usarla-comento la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. Vio como Hank alzaba la ceja antes de apretar los labios.  
  
-No creo que eso pase-susurro, cruzando miradas con Alex. El chico no dejaba de mirarlos el uno al otro, realmente no entendía mucho de que estaban hablando. Bueno si, obviamente de Charles y Erik, pero ¿de que suero hablaban? Lo único que había escuchado sobre un suero era el que Hank hacía para cambiar sus pies.   
  
-¿De que me perdí?-pregunto el rubio confundido, pero los otros dos volvieron a mirarse y parecieron pasar de él.  
  
-Anoche tuvieron una cita, quizás si paso-comento la chica. Hank frunció el ceño cada vez más confundido. ¿Una cita? Extrañamente se le hacia anormal imaginando a Erik en una cita, rodeado d humanos, comiendo tranquilo, conversando casual. No, no era algo fácil de imaginar. Quizás Erik lo había pensado y había decidido no hacerlo, o quizás era su forma de asimilarlo antes de inyectarse. Realmente no sabía que creer.  
  
-Quizás-se limito a decir, volviendo a concentrarse en su café. Alex aun les miraba confundido, sin entender nada, y estaba por preguntar cuando vio a Sean entrar con un sonrisa radiante. El pelirrojo saludo a todos con emoción antes de sentarse para preparar su propio desayuno. Alex le miro atento notando la pequeña marca que había cerca de su clavícula. Se sintió molesto y desvió la mirada, prefiriendo ignorarlo. Apenas y pasaron diez minutos cuando llego Moira. Dios, eran tan poco disimulados. Y lo que más le molestaba era que Moira no disimulaba demasiado en mostrar su interés en Charles, esa vez en el bar había sido muy obvia. ¿Acaso Sean no lo notaba? La chica saludo amablemente antes de sentarse, y claro pregunto por los dos faltantes.   
  
-Que raro que Charles no nos despe....  
  
-Seguramente estaban ocupados follando-todas las miradas se posaron en Alex. Sean y Moira que no habían estado presentes en la conversación anterior se sonrojaron, sintiéndose aludidos. Alex noto la mirada molesta que le daba Raven y se encogió de hombros-¿Que?-se forzó a sonreír-Es una broma, se habrán quedado dormidos. No se...-comento, acabándose rápido su café y levantándose, quería marcharse de allí. Esa maldita mañana era un infierno.   
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Erik se ato la toalla a la cintura y salio del baño. Definitivamente cuando entro a bañarse no había pensado que terminarían haciéndolo de nuevo en la ducha. Y menos mal que se negó a usar la tina para que no pasara nada mas... ¿Quien iba a pensar que ese flaquito telepata con cara de inocente era tan buen amante? Bueno, Erik lo sabía desde antes, pero no se había imaginado que disfrutaría tanto de sentir las caderas de Charles moviéndose contra su cuerpo, penetrandole. Nunca se imagino que fuera tan exquisito, había imaginado que era placentero pero... lo hacía sentirte tan condenadamente bien, tan completo, le daba una sensación de calma asombrosa. Había descubierto que le agradaba sentir el aroma de Charles cerca, le gustaba sentirlo sobre su piel. Dios, eso no debería ser así, no debería sentirse tan bien estar con él. Le daba algo de pena también, por que se suponía que solo debería sentir ese gozo absoluto con su pareja y si con Charles era así ¿como hubiera sido con Shaw si las cosas hubieran sido como correspondían? Bah, quizás en realidad las cosas no eran tan buenas en las relaciones alfas y omegas, quizás solo era... Charles.   
  
-¿Quieres que te preste una bata así vas a tu cuarto?-pregunto el telepata, saliendo del baño, secando su cabello con una toalla, y con otra atada a su cintura. El menor no podía apartar los ojos de Erik, se veía sumamente hermoso. Su cuerpo tenía esa musculatura tan sexy, sus piernas eran tan largas... no tenía una de los mejores traseros, no era de esos redondos y apetecibles traseros, era delgado, musculoso, firme. Y tenía un pene... dios santo, Charles estaba seguro de que si su pareja fuera un alfa todos los omegas del mundo desearían tenerlo como pareja. Oh, y si él fuera el omega más de una vez sentiría problemas para sentarse. El pene de Erik era algo asombroso, y sin duda el lo amaba. Amaba verlo endurecido, erecto, tan jodidamente viril y alfa... y amaba masturbarle mientras lo sentía estremecerse y ansiar que también atendieran su parte posterior.   
  
Erik se giro a mirarle y negó con la cabeza-Me pondré la ropa que tenia anoche y me iré a cambiar-comento, notando como Charles le comía con la mirada disimuladamente. Sonrió ladino y arqueo la ceja-Nunca hubiera pensado que eras tan maniático sexualmente-los ojos azules subieron a los suyos y vio al chico sonrojarse un poco pero sonreír también.  
  
-Es que eres exquisito, mi amigo-comento, caminando hacía su armario para comenzar a vestirse. El magnético hizo lo propio, volviendo a ponerse la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Seco un poco su cabello, revolviendolo, antes de ponerse la camisa y miro a Charles que aun seguía parado frente al espejo, abotonando prolijamente su camisa, aun sin pantalones. El ingles era sumamente... quisquilloso con su vestimenta. Erik le miro un momento, contemplando la belleza de su compañero, el alfa era guapo e increíblemente tenía un aura dominante y masculina a su alrededor, a pesar de su altura y su cuerpo atlético pero delgado. El telepata le correspondió la mirada por el espejo y le sonrió ladino-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Erik?-pregunto coqueto, robandole una risa.  
  
-Por favor no empieces con eso de que es producto de las mutaciones-dijo rodando los ojos. Charles se rió también-No puedo creer que te funcionara para conseguir mujeres...  
  
-Funciono contigo en la ducha, mi amigo-dijo sonriendo travieso y Erik se limito a rodar los ojos. Había funcionado por que a él le gustaba Charles, no entendía como le funcionaba con personas que recién conocían. El ingles se giro mientras comenzaba a colocarse un pantalón color beige-¿Ya te vas?-Erik asintió y camino hacía la puerta, mirando el picaporte y estirando su mano para arreglarlo ya que estaba retorcido como varias cosas en el cuarto-Gracias por arreglar la ducha, aunque era artística no era muy funcional... solo espero que la cañería este bien-comento, pensando que la noche anterior Erik había perdido realmente el control. Había demasiadas cosas desfiguradas. No que se quejara, pero iba a ser incomodo andar arreglando todo. Escucho un bufido y anoto mentalmente que no tenía que mencionar que perdía el control de sus poderes cuando le follaban.  
  
-Bueno, te veo en el desayuno...-ni bien menciono las palabras recordó que volvería a su cuarto y se inyectaría. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba latir más despacio. La idea de pronto le parecía repulsiva, pero siendo analítico sabía que era lo mejor, al fin podría dejar de ser el omega de Shaw, al fin sería libre de esa maldita maldición que él no había pedido. Pero a pesar de saber todo eso, de saber que era lo mejor, aun le dolía cuando pensaba en Charles y que ya no harían esas cosas. Si él se convertía en un alfa sería un inconveniente, y si era un beta... quizás ya no le llamara tanto la atención si no olía a omega. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo, sintiendo los pasos del alfa acercarse. Le miro un momento, Charles sonreía, como si fuera navidad, ajeno a todas las cosas en la mente ajena. Erik realmente agradecía que respetara el hecho de no meterse en su cabeza.  
  
-Esta bien-se acerco a darle un rápido beso, pero acabo gimiendo cuando sintió las manos de Erik sujetarle con necesidad desde la nuca, haciendo que se quede en su lugar y prolongara el contacto. Suspiro de placer, respondiendole... aunque ese beso era extraño, Erik le besaba como si fuera una despedida, con una necesidad palpable, con añoranza. Estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello de su amigo, y se puso de puntas para prolongar el contacto. Cuando se aparto vio que tenía el entrecejo fruncido como afligido, el omega no se movió, esos delgados labios volvieron a capturar su boca. El omega aun no abría sus ojos y el cerro los suyos para volver a besarle. Las grandes manos del magnético sujetaban su nuca y le acercaban, se dejo hacer, hasta que finalmente se separaron. El beso se le hacía algo raro, Erik de pronto se había puesto extraño... Charles le miro con curiosidad, no entendía que había pasado de pronto. ¿Por que se veía afligido? Acaricio la marcada mandíbula, que estaba tensa, y el hombre finalmente abrió los ojos para mirarle. Esos traslucidos ojos celestes lucían extraños, tristes. ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? No... no quería lidiar con eso de nuevo, no después de que habían avanzado tan bien.  
  
-Te veo luego, Charles-se giro para marcharse pero rápidamente se volteo para darle un nuevo beso. Parecía que no quería despedirse y Charles se sentía emocionado ante la idea. Quizas finalmente comenzaba a sentir esa necesidad de estar juntos. Le acaricio el cabello para calmarlo, y le dio un casto beso cuando se separaron, antes de sonreír con completa felicidad, de una manera que hizo estremecerse al mayor.  
  
Finalmente Erik se giro para marcharse, al fin había llegado ese momento que espero toda su vida. El momento en el que se transformaría en lo que siempre quiso. No tenía que temer ni ser débil, era era el comienzo de la nueva era. Una vez que realizara ese cambio seria lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Shaw.... lo sabía, tenía que serlo.  
  
Llego a su habitación rápidamente y miro la inyección que el día anterior había dejado sobre la cama. Había pensado venir luego de concluir el acto e inyectarse, pero no había podido resistirse a reposar en la cama del telepata. Se acerco ansioso, sintiendo el corazón retumbandole en los oídos. Estaba por agarrarla cuando se aparto, mejor... mejor primero se daba una ducha, a pesar de que ya se había bañado aun sentía el aroma de Charles en su piel, aun debía tener su elixir en las entrañas. Se quito la ropa mientras caminaba al baño, abrió la regadera y se metió bajo el agua fría. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban, como su cuerpo se enfriaba, el agua borraba un poco el aroma del telepata. Apoyo los brazos y la frente en los azulejos, cerro los ojos mientras separaba un poco las piernas... con solo relajar su cuerpo podía sentir su entrada ceder y dejar salir el liquido que el menor había regado en el interior de su cuerpo. Los alfas siempre se venían tanto... sintió el liquido bajar por sus muslos, mezclado con la lubricación de su propio orgasmo. Se quedo allí, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo, pero hasta que esa semilla fue borrada por el agua que se deslizaba por su piel.   
  
La ducha había refrescado su mente y le hacía pensar con raciocinio... por más que la noche anterior hubiera sido asombrosa, por más que con Charles no se sintiera inferior por ser un omega, eso no era suficiente. Tenía que inyectarse, tenía que hacerlo. Tomo un toalla y se seco un poco cuerpo mientras caminaba de nuevo al cuarto. Se apoyo en un escritorio, mientras miraba fijamente el estuche con la inyección, acomodado en medio de la cama. Sonaba tan fácil, una inyección y todo quedaría atrás... Miro el tatuaje en su brazo, ¿realmente quedaría todo atrás? Las cosas que había vivido le habían dejado una marca tan imborrable como la tinta de su piel, y lo único que acallaría los gritos de su cabeza era la venganza. Y para realizar su venganza, contra Shaw, contra los hombres, contra todos los que abusaron de él, el primer paso era inyectarse.   
  
Finalmente se acerco a tomar el suero, lo saco de su estuche y miro atentamente la aguja. Le habían clavado agujas tantas veces en su vida que le resultaba insignificante... pero la duda era ¿donde tenía que ponerla? ¿Músculos, venas, piel? Bufo, pensando que Hank no había explicado esa parte. Ese chico era un... suspiro, y se levanto poniéndose unos boxer y unos pantalones negros. Mientras salía del cuarto, completamente decidido, se fue poniendo una camisa que fue lo primero que encontró. Estaba yendo rumbo al laboratorio de Hank cuando lo vio subir las escaleras-Hank-le llamo con voz ronca, el chico se giro y Erik noto la mirada que le daba a su pecho descubierto y como sus fosas nasales se dilataban. Oh, otro paso a favor de la inyección, dejaría de recibir esas miradas. Hank se sonrojo y acomodo sus lentes, sabiendo que no tenía que tener esa clase de comportamiento.  
  
-¿Erik? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto cordial, mirando los ojos del mayor. ¿Acaso Raven tenía razón y Erik venía a decirle que no iba a usar el suero? Quizas Charles tenía suerte e iba a encontrar el final feliz con su omega, después de todo se lo merecía.   
  
-¿Donde tengo que inyectar el suero?-Hank frunció el ceño, confundido. Okey, al parecer Charles no iba a tener tanta suerte. Hank se sintió ligeramente culpable por él, pero su inyección era algo útil, sabía que Erik se sentiría mejor cuando dejara todo atrás; tan bien como él se sentiría al terminar su suero y poder inyectarse, y nunca más esconderse ni avergonzarse.  
  
-Es intravenoso, en alguna vena de una extremidad. ¿sabes colocarla o pre...?  
  
-Se colocarla. Gracias.-corto el magnético y luego se giro para volver a su cuarto. Hank se quedo parado en su sitio, mirando a Erik alegarse. Dios, esperaba que el profesor no le matara. Él no había hecho aquello con malas intensiones... apresuro el paso al laboratorio, pensando que allí estaría más seguro.   
  
El polaco camino a paso lento a su habitación, su cabeza no podía dejar de maquinar pensamientos. Había pasado una noche y una mañana grandiosas, sumamente placentera, y lo había disfrutado tanto por que había sido un omega que se había entregado a los brazos de Charles Xavier. Se había sentido tan bien ¿De verdad quería inyectarse? Sabía que disfruto mucho del sexo por sus instintos naturales, y si se inyectaba eso ya no se repetiría nunca más. Y también era cierto que en algún momento Charles encontraría a su omega y él se quedaría de nuevo solo.   
  
Entro a la habitación y se detuvo a mirar de nuevo la inyección que aun estaba sobre la cama. No debería pensar en Charles en esos momentos, solo debía pensar en él, en lo que era mejor para si mismo. Tenia que pensar que tenía que enfrentar a Shaw, su maldito alfa que arruino su vida... y podía imaginar su rostro cuando lo viera como un alfa, podía imaginarlo. Sería delicioso cumplir su venganza, quedar como un alfa, ser completamente poderoso.   
  
Era lo mejor, era lo mejor... ser un alfa era lo que siempre había querido. Y si se convertía en un beta al menos dejaría de sufrir con esos celos. Tendría control de si mismo, podría decidir sobre su destino y su vida, no sufriría mas por celos que lo hacían sentir desesperado. Estaría completo al fin, no necesitaría de nadie más. Al fin, al fin sería eso que siempre quiso. Era lo que había esperado toda su vida, no tenía que dudar. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar y hacerlo, simplemente un pinchaso y ya.   
  
No tenía que pensarlo, simplemente había que hacerlo. Las grandes decisiones de la vida no se meditaban tanto, simplemente se realizaban. Se sentó en la cama, tomo con cuidado la inyección y la dejo sobre la misma. Miro su brazo izquierdo fijamente, golpeo con sus dedos su muñeca, intentando activar mejor la circulación sanguínea. Luego de varios golpes reiterados y rápidos su muñeca se sonrojo un poco y él tomo la inyección con su mano derecha. Miro el liquido y la aguja con atención. Durante toda su niñez le sacaron sangre, le inyectaron cosas, experimentaron con él continuamente... y ahora simple inyección iba a transformarle en lo que siempre quiso. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Era era el momento del cambio. Acomodo la aguja a noventa grados de su piel y presiono muy suavemente, quería ver como lentamente la aguja entraba, el liquido se metía y de apoco notar el cambio en cada una de sus...  
  
-¡¡ERIK!! ¡¡Erik abre inmediatamente!!-los golpes en su puerta le hicieron levantar la mirada algo fastidiado. No eran solo los gritos, sino que alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerza y la intentaba abrir. Menos mal que la habia cerrado-¡Abre Erik! ¡Ábreme! Mas te vale que no h...-bufo levantándose, dejando la inyección a un lado y camino presuroso hacía la puerta.  
  
-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-pregunto, mientras abría la puerta. Realmente le había sorprendido que le buscaran, pensó que le dejarían tranquilo.   
  
-¡¿Que estabas haciendo Erik?!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Raven, luego del momento incomodo en el desayuno, salió de la cocina, casi detrás de Alex. Subió a cambiarse para irse al gimnasio, entro a su cuarto y empezó a revisar su ropa. Se puso una sudadera limpia y unos yogins grises, antes de salir. Antes de ir al gimnasio bajo las escaleras para buscar un poco de agua fresca, la cocina había quedado sola, a excepción de... Charles que estaba calentando el agua para hacer un té seguramente. El telepata estaba tarareando por lo bajo, lo cual revelaba su felicidad. La chica a pesar de que aun no estaba cómoda al respecto sonrió, feliz de ver a Charles como nunca antes lo había visto.   
  
-Charles... ¿y esa cara?-pregunto ella divertida. El telepata se giro a mirarle y solo acentuó la sonrisa, más no respondió nada. La chica chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que si quería escuchar algo iba a tener que sacárselo con tenaza. Se apoyo en la heladera mientras veía al menor tomar el azúcar-¿Tienes idea de por que todo el metal de la casa esta retorcido?-pregunto, justo a tiempo cuando Charles tomaba una de las cucharas que parecía haber sido centrifugada. El telepata suspiro y se digno a revolver su desayuno con ese utensilio, ya que los de más parecían correr la misma suerte.  
  
-Le pediré a Erik que lo arregle-murmuro, agregando azúcar a su taza antes de sentarse en la mesa. Raven noto que a pesar de todo la sonrisa del hombre no se borraba de sus labios. Parecía un niño que había visto a Santa Claus. La mirada de la chica seguía fija en su hermano, y el telepata finalmente suspiro y se digno a mirarla. Dio un sorbo a su taza mientras lo hacía, y noto la sonrisa perversa de su hermana-Raven, ciertamente no entiendo por que sonríes así... no se que esperas que te cuente. Hay cosas que son privadas-comento, volviendo a bajar la taza a la mesa. Ante todo era un ser educado y no iba a rebelar los avances con su pareja ya que era de muy mal gusto.   
  
-Oh, Charles... tienes esa cara de felicidad... esa que solo pones cuando has follado, y esta es tres veces más feliz-la chica soltó una risa, antes de escuchar un bufido por parte de su hermano. Se acerco por detrás de él y le abrazo el cuello, le miro de reojo y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver una marca en el cuello que la camisa que Charles llevaba intentaba disimular patéticamente-¿Y eso? Oh, quien diría que Lehnsherr... era tan posesivo ¡Esto parece un moretón!-Charles siseo cuando los dedos de la chica tocaron su marca y solo se acomodo el cuello de la camisa para cubrirse. Miro molesto a Raven pero ella no se amedrento, se sentó a su lado y le enfrento-Si esta tan posesivo significa que...¿te reconoció?-Raven sintió todos esos sentimientos encontrados, suponiendo que si le había reconocido la inyección estaba descartada. Y eso era bueno para Charles, pero mala para esa pequeña parte de ella que se ilusiono con que podía pasar algo entre ellos.   
  
Charles chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza-No aun no, me la hizo de puro vengativo que es-comento divertido, no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se instalo en sus labios-Pero se que pronto lo hará, ahora estoy seguro...-la chica noto una fuerte determinación en los ojos de Charles y se obligo a sonreír, ver esa mirada decidida fue suficiente para que se convenciera así misma de que olvidar a Erik sería lo mejor.   
  
-Estoy feliz por ti, Charles. Espero que así sea, que pronto te reconozca-se inclino hacia el frente, tomando la nuca de Charles y atrayendole para besarle la frente. El telepata le miro con cariño mientras continuaba con su desayuno, en cualquier otro día se hubiera apresurado para aprovechar el día, pero en este momento solo quería continuar prolongando esa relajación que el sexo matutino habia dejado en su cuerpo-. Voy a entrenar, hermano. Saca esa cara de baboso...-Raven rió divertida y le cacheteo con suavidad la mejilla. Charles solo pudo sonreír y se despidió de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
  
Aunque la chica iba directamente a entrenar, decidió pasar a ver a Hank. ¿Por que? Bueno, la charla, a pesar de que lo disimulara, le había afectado. Erik y Charles estarían juntos, al fin. Erik y Charles serían una pareja y ella quedaría sola de nuevo. Necesitaba compañía, y necesitaba un oído con quien hablar, aunque fueran verdades a medias necesitaba descargarse. Camino al laboratorio y ni se molesto en golpear, paso directamente. El chico se giro a mirarla con curiosidad, dejando de lado el traje en el que había estado trabajando-¿Que su...?  
  
-Charles y Erik están juntos-dijo ella, y su voz sonó algo angustiosa, cosa que hizo que Hank alzara la ceja. La chica carraspeo y se forzó a sonreír, no quería que el científico notara nada inusual-Es fantástico. Charles esta seguro de que pronto le reconocerá, no le hará falta el suero.... estoy segura de que ya desecho la idea-dijo, forzándose en todo momento a sonreír. Hank desvió la mirada y chasqueo la lengua antes de suspirar. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que iba a decir algo malo, ya que de pronto lucía muy incomodo.  
  
-Erik acaba de irse-comento, acomodando sus lentes y tomándose su tiempo en pensar como diría de esto. Finalmente decidió que sin anestesia era lo mejor-. Me pregunto donde debía inyectarse. Yo creo que debe estar haciéndolo ahora, él no va a reconocer a Charles. Ni ahora ni nunca, él ya no va a ser un omega.  
  
Raven se había quedado de piedra ante las palabras ajenas, no sabía exactamente como actuar. Si Erik se estaba inyectando en ese preciso momento... su corazón se acelero ante la idea de un Erik beta, libre, con quien ella podría ser feliz. Pero ni bien pensó en Charles su mundo se vino al piso, su hermano iba a terminar destruido, no iba a poder soportarlo. Se veía tan feliz esa mañana, se veía tan emocionado ante la idea de que Erik iba a reconocerle... si en unas horas se enteraba que no sería nunca su omega iba a terminar destrozado. No podía dejar que pasara eso, Charles era su única familia, siempre se había preocupado por ella y era el momento de retribuírselo al fin.   
  
Ni siquiera le hablo a Hank, simplemente se giro con prisa y salio corriendo del laboratorio. Tenía que encontrar a Erik, ya, tenía que detenerlo. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Se apresuro hacia la puerta ajena y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza.  
  
-¡¡ERIK!! ¡¡Erik abre inmediatamente!!-se sintió desesperada al no obtener respuesta. ¿Y si algo había salido mal con la inyección? ¿O si ya se lo había inyectado y no había marcha atrás? ¡Dios santo, Charles iba a quebrarse!-¡Abre Erik! ¡Ábreme! Mas te vale que no h...-escucho varios ruidos a dentro, pero no dejo de golpear, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió.  
  
-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-la chica le miro atenta, intentando notar un cambio. Le empujo, apoyando la mano en su pecho y metiéndose dentro.  
  
-¡¿Que estabas haciendo Erik?!-pregunto, mientras entraba miro todo con atención y vio la inyección que reposaba en la mesa de noche. Abrio los ojos grande y miro acusadoramente a Erik-¡Estabas por inyectarte eso! ¡¿Por que estabas por..?!-se quedo callado ante la puerta que se cerro con un fuerte golpe luego de que Erik moviera los dedos.  
  
-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Toda la mansión se entero de que estas aquí-miro molesto a la chica. Hank era muy inteligente, pero a su vez era un idiota, no debió contarle a Raven. Era obvio que era él quien le había contado, la chica estaba sumamente histérica y no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso ahora-No entiendo que haces aquí. ¿Por que no vas a seguir chismorreando con tu noviecito?  
  
-¡Erik dios santo, no puedes inyectarte esa cosa! Es una completa locura ¿que se supone que vas a hacer cuando seas un alfa? Tu naciste omega por que la naturaleza lo dio así, o deberías querer cambiarte-la chica se quedo callada ante la mirada condescendiente ajena. Obviamente Erik consideraba que era muy hipócrita ese discurso saliendo de sus labios, aunque ella tenía el mismo argumento de todas las veces que él le dijo que no debería cambiar.   
  
-¿Que voy a hacer? Voy a matar a Shaw, eso haré. Y encontrare una fuerza y un poder que no te imaginas. Al fin seré dueño de mi mismo.-dijo, con seguridad. Miro atentamente a la rubia que lucia realmente preocupada, angustiada. Eso le hizo fruncir más el ceño, no entendía por que la chica e veía tan afectada al respecto-Ademas no se en que te incumbe esto, es mi vida Raven. No tienes opinión en ella-la chica seguía mirándole atenta, de a poco su postura comenzó a verse rendida, como si esa discusión empezara a darla por perdida.  
  
-Pero eres perfecto así, Erik. Eres un mutante sumamente poderoso, eres perfecto tal cual eres. No entiendo por que no te aceptas. ¡¿Acaso aquí eres infeliz siendo un omega?! Sabes que si alguien te dijera algo Charles le liquidaría el cerebro sin dudar... aquí no tienes que cambiar Erik, eres perfecto y...  
  
-Callate Raven.-dijo el omega fastidiado. No quería que le hicieran dudar, no ahora que ya habia tomado la decisión-Tu eres una beta, no sabes como se siente esto. No tienes derecho a opinar. Are lo que quiera, y mi decisión es dejar de ser un omega solo me incumbe a mi deberías entender que...  
  
-¡No, no, no! No voy a dejarte hacerlo...-la chica se apresuro hacia la mesa, queriendo tomar la inyección pero no logro hacerlo antes de que el instrumento saliera volando directo hacía la mano de Erik. El magnético la veía realmente molesta-¡Erik de verdad te digo que...!  
  
-Basta Raven, si quiero hacerlo voy a hacerlo. ¿Que carajos haces aquí? Ve a meterte en tus propios asuntos.-se quejo, de un movimiento la puerta se abrió y se la señalo a la chica-Vete de aquí, no tengo ganas de escucharte ahora. No te metas en mis cosas.  
  
-¡No seas hipócrita! Eres tu quien me ha dicho siempre que no debo cambiar. Y ante la primera oportunidad quieres cambiarte a ti mismo. ¡¿Por que no te aceptas como me pide que yo me acepte?!  
  
-¡Eso es completamente distinto! Eres una mutante, eres una evolución... ademas eres beta. Eres perfecta. ¡Absolutamente perfecta! Todos deberían aspira a ser como tu.-se quejo, pero la chica solo lo veía más molesta. Noto como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y emitió un bufido-. No es lo mismo Raven, nunca atentaría contra mi mutación...  
  
-Pero atentas contra tu naturaleza-dijo la chica por lo bajo. Estaba asustada, no sabía como detenerle, no quería que Chalres sufriera, no quería verle mal-Somos perfectos así Erik, los dos-se acerco a tomar la mano ajena, mientras su cuerpo de a poco cambiaba para convertirse en el ser de color azul. Erik le sonrió un poco al verla, pero luego se aparto.  
  
-Tu eres perfecta, y yo voy a serlo.-el magnetico lucia muy decidido, se sentó en la cama e hizo flotar la inyección frente a sus ojos. Miro un momento a Raven y alzo la ceja-Tienes dos opciones, te quedas a mirar o te vas-la aguja se acomodo y de a poco descendió hacia su brazo. La chica de pronto se puso pálida-Prefiero privacidad, Raven-comento el hombre, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y se limito a hacer lo único que se le ocurría.  
  
-¡¡CHARLES!!!-mientras gritaba la voz se le quebró en llanto. Erik de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose muy nervioso repentinamente. La aguja floto hasta apoyarse en la cama mientras el se levantaba rápidamente, acercándose con rapidez a la chica e intentando cubrirle la boca-¡¡CHARMJ!!-la chica protesto, llevando sus manos a la boca para intentar apartar las de Erik. Se movió inquieta, pero no iba a detenerse, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. No podía, si no lo detenía ella Charles iba a poder hacerlo. De eso estaba segura. Charles no dejaría que eso pasara.   
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Charles estaba tarareando mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo. Si bien podía encargar comida, o contratar a alguien que la hiciera, sabía que era mejor no tener demasiada gente husmeando en la mansión, y lo más equitativo era que todos prepararan algo de ves en cuando, así que ese día era su turno. Estaba de buen humor, y normalmente le gustaba cocinar asi que no era ninguna molestia. De hecho prefería cocinar él, ya que al parecer era uno de los pocos que era capaz de realizar una comida elaborada. Los más jóvenes preferían comida chatarra, Raven cocinaba rico, pero dejaba la cocina hecha un desastre, Erik también disfrutaba de la buena comida pero prefería encargar (aunque la vez que cocino fue muy agradable aunque quizás su juicio no era muy confiable. Todo lo que hacía Erik parecía perfecto). Moira también era buena cocinera, aunque no se jugaba demasiado, al vivir sola parecía estar más acostumbrada a comidas simples y recalentadas.   
  
Ese día el prefería preparar algo como carne al horno, o algo sustentable. Estaba hambriento, quizás por la actividad de anoche... y con suerte esa noche volvía a repetirse. Una vez que le había puesto las manos encima a Erik era adictivo y realmente ya no se podía imaginar pasar una noche sin hundirse un su cálido y delicioso interior. Se sentía insaciable, tanto tiempo esperándolo y finalmente...  
  
-¡¡CHARLES!!-el grito de Raven le hiz soltar las cosas. Le había sorprendido y le parecio extraño. Dejo todo y salio presurosamente de la cocina-¡¡CHARMJJ!!-frunció el ceño y apresuro el paso, subió las escaleras rápidamente.  
  
-¡¿Raven?! ¡¡Raven!! ¿Donde estas?!-pregunto preocupado, apresurando el paso. Se llevo los dedos a la frente y rápidamente su cabeza se lleno de los pensamientos de la chica “ _¡¡Charles!! Charles, apresúrate, ven al cuarto de Erik... ¡rápido Charles! El va a hacer una locura... Apresúrate Charles...”_. El telepata se sintió mas turbado y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, estaba preocupado. ¡¿Que carajos era todo ese alboroto?! No entendía que estaba pasando, hasta hace un momento todo estaba bien con ambos y de pronto todo parecía haber salido de control.  
  
Llego a la habitación de Erik y se encontró la puerta abierta. Vio a Hank corriendo por el pasillo, al parecer advertido por los gritos de la rubia. Charles se asomo dentro de la habitación y se encontró a Erik y Raven forcejeando. Las cosas de metal flotaban en la habitación y la rubia había tomado la forma de un hombre musculoso para que la lucha fuera pareja.  
  
-¡¿Que demonios es lo que esta pasando aquí?!-pregunto con su voz dominante, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran y le miraran asombrados. Raven tomo su forma rubia y le miro con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-¡Charles! Erik esta por inyectarse ese suero y... ¡No puedes dejar que lo haga charles, no puede hacerlo!-Charles entro en la habitación y se acerco a su hermana, rodeándola con el brazo. No entendía demasiado, el supuesto suero estaba flotando cerca del techo, al parecer Erik quería alejarlo de Raven... y de él-Ese suero lo hizo Hank y...-el susodicho había llegado a la puerta y al escuchar su nombre se quedo estático. Todos le miraron y él no sabía exactamente que hacer. Miro con atención a la rubia, que abrazaba a su hermano y había enterrado su rostro en el cuello ajeno. Erik lucia nervioso, alterado. Era obvio que Raven lo había atrapado infraganti y realmente hubiera preferido evitarse todo esto. Hank se acomodo los lentes y entro a la habitación también, acercándose un poco al magnetico, para plantear su posición al respecto.  
  
-Si, es cierto, yo hice ese suero y...  
  
-¡No debiste dárselo!-protesto la rubia separándose un poco de Charles para mirarlo, aunque no lucia enojada, solo angustiada. Erik había emitido un bufido y ahora se masajeaba la cabeza.  
  
-Esta es mi decisión Raven, tu no tienes por que meterte en esto. ¡Es asunto mio!-Charles solo les miraba con el ceño fruncido. No quería entrar a sus mentes, pero si no lo hacían pronto iba a tener que hacerlo.  
  
-¿Alguno va a tener la amabilidad de explicarme o tendré que meterme en sus cabezas?-pregunto, tan calmo como podía sonar. Erik había cerrado los ojos y apretaba las mandíbulas, se sentó en la cama, obviamente tenso. No le agradaba para nada que invadieran su privacidad y mucho menos que comenzaran a juzgarle por una decisión que era suya.  
  
-Hank hizo un suero, si Erik se inyecta dejara de ser un omega-Charles frunció el ceño y miro primero a su pareja y luego a Hank que permanecía callado y parado cerca de la puerta. El telepata aun lucia confundido y miro interrogante a Hank.  
  
-Es un suero que hace un cambio en el ADN y...-Charles se impaciento ya que Hank estaba tartamudeando. Se llevo los dedos a la frente y se adentro a su mente. Cuando descubrió que era lo que sucedía sintió que su corazón latía más despacio. Miro instintivamente a Erik, era obvio que había estado por hacerlo. De pronto se sentía vació, a pesar de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior Erik quería dejar de ser un omega.  
  
-Lo siento Erik-susurro antes de llevar sus dedos a su frente nuevamente e invadir la cabeza de su pareja, violando su privacidad. Necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, que estaba pensando, como podía comprender lo que quería. Y los pensamientos de Erik le inundaron, desde el momento en que se entero, la cita... que era solo un experimento, una prueba, para calmar su deseo de estar con Charles y para una despedida de si mismo. Soltó un jadeo ante eso, soltó a Raven y dio un paso atrás. Erik lo había planeado todo. No podía creerlo... Erik había planeado dejarlo sin más, sin culpas ni remordimientos. Solo había querido probar, y aunque le había encantado... Se mordió los labios con dolor y salio de su cabeza, sin poder aguantarlo. No había sido amor, no había sido puro deseo, había sido una tonta despedida. Y Charles no podía creer que luego de que lo sintieron ambos, de lo bien que la pasaron, Erik hubiera continuado reconciderando hacerlo. Erik no iba a reconocerle, no iba a hacerlo... lo había leído en la mente Hank también, el científico estaba seguro de que eso era imposible.  
  
Él y Erik eran imposibles. Su omega no iba a reconocerle, su pareja no le amaba, no iba a notarlo, no iban a estar juntos. Miro fijamente a Erik que lucia molesto, no solo por la invasión a su privacidad, sino también por la interrupción. Erik quería eso, realmente, quería dejar de ser un omega. El magnetico había esperado eso toda su vida, era lo que anhelaba. Estaba convencido de que así encontraría su felicidad.  
  
-Raven, él... él puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de la rubia, y una atenta por parte del omega. Por mucho que le doliera, y que quisiera hacerlo, no podía simplemente prohibir hacer eso que Erik había esperado toda su vida. Sentía el vació en el pecho, la angustia querer embargarle. La angustia de perder a su pareja, la desesperación de querer sujetarla y no dejar que se aparte. Su lado dominante reclamándole, queriendo exigirle que finalmente le reconozca, que deje de hacer idiotez y se quede a su lado. Pero contuvo todo eso, sabiendo que no podía obligarle a nada, que no sería justo-. Es su cuerpo, puede hacer lo que quiera... es su libertad-la rubia le mirada incrédulo y el le sonrió con tristeza antes de besarle la frente. La chica fue consciente de los ojos empañados en lagrimas, del gesto desanimado.   
  
-No, no, ¡No Charles! Él es... él es tu...-Charles la silencio, invadiendo su cabeza sin pensarlo demasiado. La miro fijo, decidido, y negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar que de lo dijera, simplemente era algo que no le podían decir así. Y que ya no tenía caso, Erik se vería librado de todo eso en muy poco... y él se quedaría completamente solo-Solo, váyanse...-miro a Hank, que se acerco a la rubia que no paraba de llorar. La abrazo y la acompaño a salir de la habitación, pero ni bien lo hicieron la chica se aparto y corrió a su cuarto, dejando al joven solo.   
  
Chales volvió a mirar a Erik, que le observaba atento. Los ojos del magnético estaban inyectados de sangre, mientras que los de Charles estaban llenos de lagrimas. Mirándole allí, viéndose tan rudo, el telepata solo podía pensar que Erik sería un alfa exquisito. Sonrió con tristeza-¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres?-pregunto casi sin voz, el magnetico apretó sus labios pero asintió.  
  
-Se que no lo entiendes, pero...-Charles soltó una risa ahogada y negó con la cabeza. Sonreía pero se veía devastado. Se acerco a Erik y se arrodillo enfrente suyo.  
  
-No necesito entenderlo. Si es lo que te hará feliz esta bien...-ambos se sonrieron con pena, y Charles luego suspiro-Erik.. un ultimo beso... por favor-el magnetico le miro con atención, sintiendo su tristeza y sintiendo su propio pecho encogerse de pena. Esos ojos azules realmente parecían destruidos, a pesar de que el alfa sonriera toda su expresión era de suplica. Erik le sonrió también, con pena, y asintió. Se inclino con lentitud, uniendo sus delgados labios a los rojizos de Charles. Escucho un sollozo ahogado contra su boca y se desespero, sujeto el cuerpo más chico entre sus brazos, rodeandole, queriendo contenerle. Su boca beso con suavidad la ajena, con cariño, con anhelo. Sus labios comenzaron suaves, pero de a poco la desesperación que Charles parecía sentir le gano y sus bocas se besaban cada vez con más y más ansias. El magnetico empezaba a sentirse embargado por la angustia, todo su interior retociendose en queja. Sus manos no querían apartarse del alfa, de pronto sentía que podía perder el oxigeno si el menor salia de sus brazos. ¿De donde nacia tanta desesperación, tanto anhelo? No quería soltarle, no podía hacerlo. Sintió los ojos arder, y sus uñas se enterraron en la ropa ajena, tironeandose, casi queriendo arrancársela.   
  
Charles jadeo cuando el brazo de Erik empezó a jalarle, se levanto y casi sin saber como termino sentado sobre el omega, con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas ajenas. Le rodeo el cuello, con movimientos nerviosos, sin querer despegarse. Joder, ¿por que tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por que no podía quedarse para siempre asi? No quería perderle, era su omega, el amor de su vida... y tenía que renunciar a él para que sea feliz. Sus lagrimas, incontenibles, habían bajado por sus mejillas y habían hecho que el beso tuviera un sabor salado y angustioso. Intentaba mantener una respiración regular, pero cada tanto el aire salia desesperado, jadeante, robandole el aliento. Sentía que ese beso le estaba robando la vida, era el beso del final.   
  
Las manos de Erik abrazaban con desesperación al alfa, atrayendole mas, sujetando su espalda como si fuera lo único tangible a su alrededor, mientras sentía las de Charles sujetarle con firmeza el cuello. Lo tenía encima, cabalgandole, y sino fuera por su aroma, le costaría tanto pensar que ese pequeño cuerpo era el de un alfa. Sus lenguas danzaron una contra la otra, sin querer separarse, hasta que un nuevo sollozo del menor hizo temblar todo su cuerpo y se aparto un poco, jadeando. Erik exhalo todo su aliento y de pronto sintió que la angustia le embargaba también. Intento volver a capturar sus labios en un nuevo beso, cargado de emociones, pero antes de que pudiera detenerle Charles se había separado de sus brazos. Lo notaba nervioso, como nunca lo había visto. Le miro acomodarse el cabello, y sonreír de esa forma que comenzaba a odiar: sonriendo pero viéndose triste.  
  
-Eres un mutante asombroso, Erik-le dijo el telepata, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillosos-Haz lo que sea correcto para ti-las palabras salieron forzadas de su boca. No era lo que su instinto quería. Quería reclamarle, quería empujarle a la cama, hacerle suyo nuevamente y obligarle a sentir su vinculo. Le estaba costando muchísimo pelear contra su instinto, pelear contra el vinculo que le exigua no dejar ir a su pareja.  
  
Como pudo, peleando contra si mismo, salio del cuarto. Bajo la atenta mirada del magnetico. Ni bien cerro la puerta detrás suyo sintió como cada latido de su corazón dolía. No podía creerlo, acababa de perder a Erik para siempre. Su omega dejaría de serlo, no podría estar mas con él como la noche anterior. No podía creerlo, ya no había posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos. De pronto esa historia se había borrado así como así. Todo en una fracción de segundo. No lo podía creer. No podía calmar su angustia, su mente que parecía atrapada en un agujero de desesperación y de tristeza.   
  
Quería tirarse en su cama y abrazar la almohada hasta que el mundo se viniera abajo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deprimido, tan desolado, tan solo. Realmente su instinto le exigía que volviera, que se dejara de comportar tan comprensivo y fuera uno de esos malditos alfas que ataban a su pareja y se lo follaban hasta que eran reconocidos. Si lo pensaba no sonaba tan mal, pero no podría hacerle eso. Lo amaba demasiado, no quería forzarlo, quería que le eligiera.  
  
Camino lento hacía su habitación, pero a ultimo momento se dio vuelta volvió sobre sus pasos caminando hacia el laboratorio de Hank. Primero pensó que debía estar con Raven, pero la chica le había apartado así que seguro que estaba... ¡Bingo! Lo encontró justo saliendo-Hank-le detuvo, el chico le miro y el apresuro el paso-Necesito de ese suero-el científico lucio confundido, frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿El suero que le di a Erik? ¿Para que querrías eso?-pregunto, sin entender demasiado del asunto. Le sorprendía que Charles n le hubiera golpeado, que mínimo no estuviera enojado, se veía tan tranquilo a pesar de todo. Triste, desolado, pero... tranquilo. Al menos no parecía que fuera a matarlo.  
  
-Solamente dámelo. ¿puedes?-el chico lucia incomodo pero finalmente asintió y entro dentro del laboratorio seguido por el profesor que miro curioso las muestras de Hank. Pronto debían juntarse a hablar, le gustaban las conversaciones con Hank. Miro la jeringa con el suero rosa que le presentaba el chico y la tomo estudiándola un momento-Entonces, te inyectas esto y..-chasqueo los dedos-dejas de ser un omega al acto.  
  
Hank se removió incomodo pero asintió-Bueno si, dejas de ser lo que eras de la dinámica, normalmente tiende a hacerte un beta-comento. Se acomodo los lentes, y tras varios minutos de silenció carraspeo-. Siento lo de Erik, no era mi intención alejarlo de ti. Realmente me sentía identificado con su problema y solo quería ayu...  
  
-No importa, en verdad lo entiendo-murmuro, mirando aun con atención el suero. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Hank y se obligo a sonreír, no estaba enojado, pero igualmente seguía devastado-. Eres científico Hank, es lo que haces-comento. Finalmente se aparto para marcharse a su cuarto, le costaba fingir que todo estaba bien. Ahora que tenía esa inyección que sus manos empezaba a pensar en alguna situación.  
  
Camino hacia su cuarto, una vez que entro dejo caer la mascara y volvió a sentir las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Realmente sentía su corazón partido al medio. Erik no le reconocería, ellos no serían pareja. Él no podría disfrutar de Erik como su omega, era algo que fue solo un momento y nunca podría repetirse. Oh dios, debió hacerle el amor con más pasión, debió tocarle más, debió deleitarse por completo con su aroma. Debió llenarle el cuello de marcas, y apretarlo entre sus brazos hasta que toda la piel de Erik quedara embargada de su aroma. Debió quedarse horas en su interior, debió terminar y volver a empezar una y otra vez. Dios, solo quería repetir esa noche... pero al mismo tiempo, sabia que si tenía una posibilidad de pasar una ultima noche con Erik se la pasaría llorando entre sus brazos pidiendo por favor al cielo que no lo aleje de su lado.   
  
Se fue directo a la tina, para darse un baño. Pensaba que eso podía relajarle, que así se iba a sentir calmado. Se metió en la tina con agua tibia, intentando ignorar el vació que había en su pecho. Se quedo sumergido hasta que el agua paso ha estar fría, y continuo allí, hasta que su piel comenzó a poner arrugada. Se sentía tan angustiado, no quería no moverse, quería que su existencia misma acabara allí. Pero supo que no podía ser tan patético. Se obligo a salir de la tina, y sin preocuparse siquiera por tomar una toalla se fue a tirar a su cama.   
  
Llevo sus piernas al pecho y abrazo una almohada en medio de su cuerpo. Aun tenía el aroma de Erik en ella... era una de las ultimas veces que podría olfatearle así. Ese delicioso aroma que le hacia sentirse en el cielo mismo. Nada olía mejor, y nunca podría volver a olerlo. Pero... pero al menos ahora tenía una solución. Volteo el rostro para mirar la inyección que tenia al lado. Haría lo que fuera necesario para estar con él, no importaba que. Si se inyectaba él también lo haría, solo esperaba que el cielo fuera piadoso y le permitiera cambiar a algo que fuera compatible con su pareja. Solo quería eso. Si Erik era alfa el no tenía problema en ser omega, o ambos betas, pero cualquier cosa que les mantuviera juntos. Solo pedía eso.  
  
Volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada y las lagrimas continuaron cayendo, sin poder contener la tristeza. A pesar de que tenía esa alternativa su parte dominante gritaba y lloraba, le suplicaba que no, que quería a su omega, que no quería cambios. Pero no era posible, Erik no era feliz así... ambos tendrían que cambiar. Se repitió así mismo que no importaba, que no importaba siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Enamoraría a Erik, como fuera, costara lo que costara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Si, de pronto se e fue la emoción del principio. Estaba emocionada por que amo el drama, y había mucho lió aquí, pero bueno... se que es triste. Se que muchos deseaban que Erik se arrepintiera, y se que muchos más esperaban que Charles no lo dejara hacerlo, que peleara más. ¡Incluso a mi me desespera por necio! Por que se rindió facil, pero bueno, a su ver Erik sera feliz así. Lo ama demasiado.
> 
> Estoy parlanchina hoy (?). Espero que les haya gustado :D dentro de lo que cabe. Les dejo el adelanto. ¿Me dejan reviews? jaja, aunque sea para insultarme.
> 
> """"""“Es solo un pinchazo”. Gruño cuando el pensamiento se colo en su cabeza, se tironeo el cabello y sin más come2nzó a sollozar. Lo había hecho, el maldito de Erik lo había hecho, se había inyectado. Su corazón se partio en mil pedazos. Su llanto se volvió más intenso y su cuerpo se convulsiono. Había perdido a su omega, lo había perdido... y se lo tenía merecido por que era un maldito cobarde, por que no debió ser tan optimista. Debió decirle que era su omega, debió hacerle notar, debió anudarlo para que sintiera su vinculo. ¡No debió ser tan cortés y educado, debió obligarlo a que lo reconozca!
> 
> Alzo su cabeza y miró la inyección que tenía al lado. Ya no había nada que perder, lo mejor era inyectarse.""""
> 
> -se va escondiéndose para que no la maten-


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola gentesilla. He sido muy feliz leyendo los comentarios que dejaron. Son unas perras, cuando las dejo con drama comentan a full jajaja y se quejan del drama, yo se que lo aman, lo se. No intenten engañarme (?).
> 
> Bueno, aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo, nerviosisima por que no se si les va a gustar. Espero que si... ya me diran al final. Enjoy!

  


**LOS CAMBIOS DEL AMOR**

  
  
  
Luego de que Charles se marchara Erik se quedo con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Realmente no entendía bien que era, pero le generaba tristeza. Quizás era la idea de haberse despedido de Charles, de que no podrían pasar más tiempo juntos como hasta ahora y de que lo que habían vivido nunca se repetiría. Olfateo su propia ropa, sintiendo el aroma del alfa en ella. El telepata se había sentido tan bien encima suyo, cabalgandole, besandole, vulnerable. ¿Acaso así se sentiría un alfa al estar con su omega? Realmente le había resultado tan vulnerable que solo había querido besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que su llanto frenara, aunque él mismo sentía una angustia similar. Charles era tan pequeño, y hermoso, con su cuerpo delgado, su piel sumamente blanca y ese rostro tan perfecto, con sus grandes ojos y sus rojos labios. Sería un delicioso omega... como amaría tenerlo entre sus brazos, justo como antes, necesitando cariño y cuidado. ¿Si él se transformaba podría tenerlo así? O como lo tuvo aquella vez, esa vez que el alfa le dejo tomarle... y estar en su interior, cálido, apretado. Dios, tan delicioso. ¿Podría repetir eso? ¿O una vez que cambiara... ya nada pasaría? El ingles se comportaba como si ese adiós fuera pasa siempre, quizas sabía que luego ya no le atraería.   
  
No entendía por que se sentía tan mal la idea de perder a Charles, ni siquiera con Shaw había sufrido tanto... quizás por que con Shaw nunca se sintió realmente feliz. El castaño en cambio le hacía feliz casi todo el tiempo. Era feliz estando con él, pasando tiempo juntos, jugando al ajedrez, coqueteandose... Nunca imagino que podría ser feliz cosas tan simples, pero asi era. Y estaba por renunciar a todo ello, a la escasa paz que había conocido en su vida. Iba renunciar a lo que era, a la vida que estaba viviendo... iba a dejar todo atrás, pero era por algo noble, para cumplir su destino.   
  
Tomo la inyección para mirarla un momento. Era increíble como algo tan simple lograría cambiar su vida para siempre. Cambiara sus hormonas, su aroma, su mente. Se mordió el labio recordando como Charles el había olfateado ansioso, seguro de que seria la ultima vez. Charles realmente amaba su aroma, como amaba su lubricación, como amaba su cuerpo en general. Jadeo angustiado y se dejo caer en la cama, sintiéndose algo confundido. El ingles no se apartaba de su mente cada vez que pensaba en ponerse la inyección. Lo veía a él, sus momentos juntos, su sonrisa, sus ojos ilusionados... No era en él en quien debería pensar, debería pensar en si mismo, en su propia felicidad, en vengarse de Shaw.    
  
Se giro para quedar boca abajo en la cama. Al principio había podido ignorarlo, pero al notar que el telepata realmente había llorado por él su corazón le dolía. De pronto miles de alarmas en su cabeza gritaban que eso no era una buena idea, que nada que hiciera llorar a Charles era una buena idea. Cualquier cosa que lograra que esos enormes ojos azules se empañaran de lagrimas era malo. Pero no podía dejarse convencer por esas voces, era su instinto omega intentando sobrevivir... si él era un alfa o un beta podría cuidar de todos allí, sería más fuerte, podría controlar su vida. Podría cuidar de Charles.    
  
Volvió a mirar la inyección y la tomo entre sus manos, lo mejor era apresurar todo y dejar las dudas de lado. Era lo que había esperado toda su vida, no iba a dudar ahora. Simplemente ya era tarde para cambiar de plan, el plan de su vida... “ _Es solo un pinchazo_ ”, pensó. Estiro el brazo izquierdo, y sin mas clavo la aguja en él.   
  
  
**CHERIK**   
  
  
Llevaba media hora abrazado a la almohada y era asombroso como las lagrimas no paraban. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, le costaba contenerse, le costaba detener su parte alfa que solo quería correr a detener a Erik. Dios, debía sujetarse para no correr, quitarle la inyección, hacerle el amor y dejarle tan lleno que el omega solo pudiera suspirar su nombre. Quería ir a decirle que era suyo, tan suyo, su omega. Su Erik. Jadeo de nuevo y apretó sus propias piernas. Le había perdido, le había perdido para siempre. Era un tonto, un idiota. No era lo suficientemente alfa, lo mejor era que ambos se inyectaran, lo mejor era que Erik fuera el alfa de la relación. Si él se transformaba y luego Charles, seguramente el aroma le atraería y le reconocería, al fin estarían juntos. Era lo mejor, no habría problemas, él no tenia inconveniente en ser el omega. Gruño, por instinto, pensando que era él quien debía cuidar a Erik, pensando en cuanto extrañaría su aroma. Pero... seguramente el aroma alfa de Erik también sería delicioso. Él amaría a Erik, a su aroma, a su cuerpo, a su persona; sea beta, alfa u omega.    
  
_“Es solo un pinchazo”_ . Gimió cuando el pensamiento se colo en su cabeza, se tironeo el cabello y sin más comenzó a sollozar. Lo había hecho, el maldito de Erik lo había hecho, se había inyectado. Su corazón se patio en mil pedazos. Su llanto se volvió más intenso y su cuerpo se convulsiono. Había perdido a su omega, lo había perdido... y se lo tenía merecido por que era un maldito cobarde, por que no debió ser tan optimista. Debió decirle que era suyo, debió hacerse notar, debió anudarlo para que sintiera su vinculo. ¡No debió ser tan cortés y educado, debió obligarlo a que lo reconozca! Era un cobarde, un crédulo que había esperado que Erik realmente le reconociera por si mismo. Gruño desde el fondo de su pecho, dolido de haber perdido a la única persona que amaría en el mundo... de pronto se sentía devastado, perdido.   
  
Alzo su cabeza y miró la inyección que tenía al lado. Ya no había nada que perder, lo mejor era inyectarse. Tendría que dejar todo lo que era, arriesgarse completamente. Siempre se había aceptado a si mismo, mutante y orgulloso, pero ahora... ahora debía cambiar. Pero era bueno, era cambiar por amor. Sus pálidas manos temblaron al tomar la jeringa, miro con atención el liquido magenta y emitió un suspiro. Todo por Erik... Se mordió los labios y cerro los ojos, realmente no quería ni mirar cuando esa aguja profanara la blanca piel de su muñeca. Ni siquiera se imaginaba como se iba a sentir el cambio, solo podía pensar en que Dios le concediera ser compatible con Erik. Suspiro al sentir el metal punzante contra su piel, presiono lo suficiente para que se hundiera, pero sin firmeza aun. Un poco más y sentiría la aguja desgarrándole, solo un poco más de presión y...   
  
-¡Charles, abre la puerta!-la voz sonó junto con los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Dejo caer la aguja y se levanto rápidamente. Casi corrió a la puerta, y la abrió rápidamente. Ni siquiera disimulo en lo profundo que aspiro el aire, dejando que llenara sus pulmones, degustando ese aroma sin saber exactamente que esperar. ¿Podría gustarle el aroma de alfa de Erik sin cambiar? Quizas ambos podían ser alfas, quizás su aroma igual le volvía loco. ¡Tenía que ser así! Él lo amaba, fuera como fuera, oliera como oliera. De pronto sintió la garganta seca y aspiro más profundo. Gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir el aroma dulzon embargar sus sentidos. Seguía allí, ¡Seguía allí! Volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarle, el magnetico tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, se veía afligido.   
  
-¿Qué... qué paso? Pensé que...-Charles no sabía si sentirse tranquilo aun, no entendía nada. El pensamiento que le había llegado de Erik era claro sobre que se había inyectado. Pero entonces, ¿por que olía como un omega aun? ¿Acaso tardaba en hacer efecto? Dios, dios, ¿se habría inyectado y algo abría salido mal? Dio un paso al frente al ver el cuerpo ajeno temblar un poco, su instinto te protegerle llamándole.    
  
El polaco miraba atento a Charles, no había esperado encontrarlo así. El telepata estaba desnudo, su cabello se notaba algo húmedo, sus mejillas tenían surcos de llanto y sus enormes ojos se veían rojizos y húmedos. Sintió su corazón extinguirse al verlo así, tan frágil y triste. No podía creer que él tuviera ese efecto en el ingles, ¿la simple idea de que él se inyectara le había puesto asi? No podía creerlo, realmente no lo entendía. ¿Tanto efecto tenía él sobre Charles? Noto su mirada de duda, esos ojos azules le estudiaban como queriendo descubrir que pasaba, se notaba entusiasmo y asustado a la vez. No le había pasado desapercibido que ni bien salió había buscado sentir su aroma... ¿acaso tanto amaba su fragancia?-No pude hacerlo-dijo con voz ahogada, sintiendo el corazón palpitarle en los oídos. No había podido hacerlo, ni bien clavo la aguja no pensó que sería tan difícil empujar para que el liquido entre en su cuerpo. Hubo algo dentro de él, un grito desgarrador que no le permitió seguir-. No pude inyectarme, solamente...- _”dijiste que puedo ser fuerte asi”_ .   
  
Charles jadeo, miro la muñeca de Erik, un punto de sangre muy pequeño en medio de ella. Se había clavado la aguja pero no se inyecto. Casi sin pensarlo se arrojo a sus brazos, rodeandole el cuello, apretándose contra él. Sintió los brazos de Erik apretarle con fuerza, sujetarle desde la cintura, pegarlo tanto como podía a su cuerpo. “ _El mutante más fuerte que conozco_ ” respondió, pasando su nariz por la mejilla ajena, hasta enterrarla detrás de su oreja. Lo olfateo sin pudor, deleitándose ante ese aroma que pensó que no podría disfrutar más. Su nariz acaricio la piel ajena, sintiendo a Erik temblar entre sus brazos y como las grandes manos apretaban mas su cintura. Recién en ese momento noto que estaba desnudo entre sus brazos, casi completamente cubierto por el cuerpo del mayor. Quien los viera nunca lo imaginaria a él como un alfa. Sonrió, por que eso era lo que le gustaba de su relación... Erik era tan exótico, tan fuerte, tan diferente a cualquier otra omega.   
  
-Vamos a dentro-susurro contra el oído ajeno, y dio unos pasos atrás. El cuerpo de Erik no se despego del suyo, como si fuera guiado por el magnetismo, y detrás de ellos la puerta se cerro y se puso cerrojo sin que ninguno le prestara ninguna atención. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso suave, sus bocas apenas y se rozaron, acariciándose con sutileza, antes de que finalmente la desesperación y la intensidad del momento les ganara y sus cuerpos exigieran más. Siguieron retrocediendo en la habitación, las manos ansiosas de Charles tocaban a su omega por debajo de la ropa, queriendo desnudarle allí mismo y poseerlo. Había estado tan asustado, pero ahora le tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos y sentía como podía volver a controlar el mundo. Erik estaba allí de nuevo, como un omega, tan suyo. No podía aguantar el deseo por tenerlo entre sus brazos, retorciéndose de gozo, que en la mente del mutante no hubiera nada más que  _CharlesCharlesCharles_ .    
  
Las rodillas del telepata chocaron con la cama y no tuvo recelo en tirarse hacía atrás, tomando a Erik de la remera para que le sugiera. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir el cuerpo macizo encima suyo, su lengua se colo dentro de la boca ajena y sintió a Erik gemir abriendola para darle completo espacio. Charles le beso con ansias, mientras sentía las manos del otro explorar su piel desnuda. Le dejo tener el control, sintiendo esas manos grandes acariciar sus muslos, rasguñar su espalda, ese cuerpo fornido presionarse contra él como si quisiera clavarlo contra la cama. Su propia mano le acariciaba la espalda, sintiendo al omega arquearse un poco. Cuando finalmente llego a su trasero se lo apretó y escucho un gemido ahogado que murió en sus labios. Gruño de gusto y dejándose llevar le empujo para que cayera en la cama y subirsele encima. Se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido. El calor de sus cuerpos se fundía, sus pieles se derretían por ponerse en contacto.    
  
Erik se removió un poco en la cama, intentando subir más y cuando sintió algo hincando en su espalda se quejo y se aparto, sentándose, haciendo que Charles se irguiera también. Los ojos celestes del magnético miraron la interrupción, frunciendo el ceño al descubrir una jeringa con el suero. La tomo entre sus manos y miro confundido a Charles-¿Por que tienes esto aquí?-pregunto sin entender. El alfa, que estaba a horcajadas encima suyo, se sonrojo y paso saliva. Finalmente suspiro, sabiendo que no había excusa valida-Iba a inyectarme-respondió simplemente.    
  
El omega se vio más confundido y sus ojos se clavaron fijo en los azules-¿Por que ibas a inyectarte?-pregunto con incredulidad. La simple idea de ver a Charles y que no fuera un alfa, que no oliera a un alfa, se le hacía extraño. Desagradable... incomodo. Charles era un poderoso alfa, olía exquisitamente bien, no podía imaginar enterrar su nariz en ese cuello y que oliera distinto.    
  
El menor se mordió el labio-Por que tu ibas a hacerlo-murmuro, notando como las cejas de Erik casi se unían por la forma en que fruncía el ceño.    
  
-Pero... pero... es una locura ¿por que...?-el telpata sonrió, con su mano tomo la de Erik y le hizo soltar la inyección que cayo en la cama y giro hasta terminar en el piso.   
  
-Te dije que no estabas solo mi amigo, y si tu decides algo que te empuje a un camino solitario o desconocido, estaré allí para acompañarte-el corazón de Erik se acelero, aunque miraba aun con duda al menor. Su respiración era irregular de pura ansiedad, las palabras habían cavado hondo en él. No podía creer que Charles hubiera pensado inyectarse por él, simplemente no tenía lógica. ¿Por que dejaría de ser un alfa solo para acompañarlo a él? Era una locura, si se inyectaba podía acabar como un beta o como un omega, y Charles parecía muy cómodo como alfa. La simple idea de que lo hiciera para “acompañarlo” hacía que su corazón se acelerar. Charles era demasiado bueno, se preocupaba demasiado por él, realmente no lo entendía...   
  
-No entiendo-dijo aun confundido, el menor se había inclinado sobre él y aun sujetaba su mano. Estaban prácticamente pegados, y Erik no podía apartar sus ojos del hermoso rostro de su amigo-¿Por que harías eso por mi?-dijo apenas como un murmullo ronco, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra los rojos labios del telepata.   
  
Charles sonrió un tanto coqueto y entrecerro los ojos, mirándole entre sus pestañas-¿Aun no lo adivinas, Erik? No imagine que fueras tan obtuso-comento divertido, dejando relucir sus dientes blancos.   
  
El magnético frunció el ceño-¿Adivinar?-pregunto mirándole con la ceja alzada. La sonrisa de Charles solo creció. Erik siempre veía solo lo que quería. Cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él no. Erik no entendía a las personas, quizás por su constante búsqueda por la soledad.    
  
-Haría lo que sea por ti-dijo resuelto el menor, presionándose contra su cuerpo, escuchando un jadeo bajito por parte del omega y notando como las mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, al parecer comenzando a excitarse. Oh dios, Charles no podía creer que había estado a punto de perder todo esto. Había estado a punto de perder a su delicioso omega, a su fragancia, a su hermoso cuerpo que reaccionaba a sus más ligeras caricias.   
  
Erik se sentía derretido, sentía las manos de Charles acariciando sus abdominales, apartándole la camisa para explorar más de su piel. Una de sus manos la tenía fijas en la cama para no caer hacía atrás, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y toda la situación en si tenía a su corazón latiendo como loco y su cuerpo erotisado de una manera que nunca creyó sentir-¿Por que?-pregunto casi sin voz, y sintió la risa cristalina de Charles y esos ojos azules mirándole divertido.   
  
-¿De verdad?-el alfa se inclino hasta que sus narices se rozaron, se relamió sus labios sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso, asustado pero emocionado al mismo tiempo-Por que te amo-dijo bajito, y unió su boca a la del magnético, que se había quedado estático, sin siquiera cerrar sus ojos. Le beso suavemente, sentía las palpitaciones del corazón de Erik tan erráticas como las suyas, y esos labios seguían quietos bajo su toque. No se sintió desanimado, la mente de Erik estaba congelada de sorpresa, pero sentía como un ligero cosquilleo de felicidad. Erik finalmente gimió y aparto sus labios, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en la cama.    
  
-No, no... no puedes amarme...-dijo tercamente, suspirando con placer al sentir como Charles se acomodaba encima suyo, y esas manos terminaban de empujar su camisa. Se irguió un poco para dejar que le quite la prenda. El alfa la tiro a un lado y se inclino para volver a rozar su boca. La sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios, le gustaba la expresión confundida pero de gozo de Erik. Le gustaba liar a Erik, que se confundiera y dejara caer las típicas defensas.   
  
-¿Y por que no?-dijo divertido, comenzando a besar su mejilla, lamiendo la piel hacía su oreja, sintiendo a Erik estremecerse y un pequeño bulto chocar contra sus pelvis-Claro que te amo, me vuelves loco... se que ya lo suponías. Lo notas...-Charles mordisqueo el cuello del mayor, sobre su yugular, reanimando la marca que había dejado el día anterior. Esa marca de posesividad, de propiedad. Erik era tan suyo, no podía creer que realmente había estado por dejar que se inyecte sin hacer pelea. Su parte alfa ahora se removía victorioso, queriendo apoderarse por completo de ese delicioso omega que tenía debajo-Notas como me desespero por tenerte, como haría cualquier posa por ti... no lo disimulo, Erik, en lo mas mínimo-el magnético se arqueo y estiro su cuello dándole más acceso, abriendo un poco las piernas, sintiendo como Charles se acomodaba entre ellas. Sus caderas chocaron, robandole un ronroneo.   
  
-Aparecerá tu omega y... y lo amaras....-protesto Erik. No era uno de los momentos más calientes que hubieran vivido, pero se sentía extrañamente sensible, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Se sentía como en éxtasis, como arcilla en las manos de Charles, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba sensible, su estomago se retorcía de pura ansiedad. La simple idea de que Charles lo amara parecía derretirlo. Y al mismo tiempo sus propias palabras le hacían sentirse condenadamente celoso, pensando que el omega de Charles lo tendría para siempre, y él se quedaría solo. Pensando que había encontrado un alfa con quien realmente podía disfrutar, pero que luego llegaría alguien más, un extraño, alguien que quizás no lo mereciera, y lo arrebataría de sus brazos. Se volvería loco por otro aroma, por otro cuerpo, por otros besos... Dios, no quería, no quería.    
  
-Cuando eso pase, solo te amare más-dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Oh, si, lo amaría con locura cuando lo reconociera. Lo amaría más de lo que ya lo hacía, se sentiría en completo éxtasis. Era lo que más deseaba, que le reconociera para poder ser sincero, para decirle cuando amaba que fuera suyo, para poder cuidarlo, abrazarlo, acompañarlo en su celo, sujetarlo entre sus brazos cada noche; para que Erik ya no le apartara y se rindiera al hecho de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.    
  
-No, sabes que no... te encantara su aroma y...-intento protestar, pero no podía pensar demasiado. Sentía la boca de Charles besando su clavícula, mientras que las manos le desprendían su bragueta. Sus propias manos estaban ocupadas masajenado el trasero del menor, sintiendo los suaves músculos, apretándolos y presionándolos para que se pegue más a su cuerpo. No quería que se apartara ni un milímetro, se sentía desesperado por el contacto.    
  
-Erik, no hay aroma en este mundo que me pueda gustar más que el tuyo-dijo el telepata gruñendo de gusto cuando su mano ansiosa finalmente logro bajar los pantalones y pudo tocar la dura verga de su pareja. Erik tembló, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, solo quería terminar de desnudarse para abrir sus piernas y sentir el pene de Charles dentro. Se había sentido tan delicioso la noche anterior, que solo quería repetirlo. Lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba, presionándole, abriéndole, enterrándose muy dentro de sus entrañas. Se sentía un adicto, desesperado por sentir al telepata embistiendo contra su cuerpo. Ya estaba húmedo, y su entrada palpitaba. Nunca pensó que podía estar tan desesperado por que alguien le folle, pero no podía cegarlo, su cuerpo parecía desesperado. Dioos, quería ese pene tan hondo como pudiera. Alzo una de sus piernas para que Charles le quitara el pantalón y luego las abrió con gusto, gimiendo al sentir la virilidad del menor chocar con la suya.  _Sisisisisi_ , eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir la verga de Charles, tan dura y deliciosa... sentía la boca hecha agua de puro deseo.    
  
-Sabes que no es así, aparecerá... y te olvidaras de todo-su respiración estaba agitada. Una de las manos de Charles había tomado su pierna y se la sujetaba para que permaneciera expuesto, los ojos del menor no podían apartarse de Erik. Le tenía allí, y a pesar de que su boca protestara, su cuerpo estaba sumamente entregado. Esa fruncida entrada estaba húmeda, y se podía notar como se expandía y cerraba esperando alguna especie de contacto. Listo para él, listo para que le clavara de una sola embestida. Dios, Erik debería esperarlo así todas las noches: abierto de piernas, necesitado, esperando que le folle. Se levanto un poco, acomodando la pierna sobre su hombro, mirando de reojo como Erik tiraba la cabeza hacía atrás, relamiéndose los labios. El omega dentro de su pareja se extasiaba al saber que pronto sería penetrado. Charles solo miro un momento más su cuerpo, mirando su trasero, estudiandole con deseo, con satisfacción, con la felicidad de no haberle perdido-Te enamoraras por completo... es tu pareja y...-bufo, por que claro, el momento no podía ser perfecto. Erik seguía con eso.    
  
-¿Tu te enamoraste de tu pareja?-pregunto ronco. Shaw era un tema que no le gustara hablar, mucho menos cuando estaban en la cama, y mucho menos llamarlo la “pareja” de Erik; por que Erik era suyo, solo suyo. Nadie nunca debería actuar como su pareja, solo él. Su parte alfa realmente odiaba a Shaw, lo odiaba por haberse atrevido a tocar a su omega, por haberle hecho sufrir, por que por su culpa Erik odiaba lo que era.   
  
-No... no es lo mismo... -protesto el magnetico, tensándose un poco al hablar de ese tema. Se removió, intentando apartar su pierna, pero Charles la sujeto en su hombro. No quería que se apartara, no quería que se alejara en ese momento-Yo lo conocí muy joven y... no entraba en celo siquiera y...   
  
-¿Y cuando lo hiciste, lo amaste?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo. Erik había abierto los ojos y se veía entre incomodo y molesto, ambos odiaban hablar de eso, pero en algún momento habría que afrontarlo. El magnético desvió la mirada.   
  
-Es complicado...-susurro. No quería pensar en eso, no quería recordar nada de esa época. No quería recordar cuanto sufría al ser rechazado, cuanto le dolía que Shaw se burlara de su condición, cuanto odiaba que lo humillara y lo utilizara para lo que se le plazca. Su erección bajo de golpe, solo quería apartarse. De pronto recordaba por que quería inyectarse, nunca quería sentirse de nuevo así.   
  
-Solo dime...-susurro Charles, inclinándose sobre él, acariciándole la mejilla, besando con cariño su pecho. De a poco el omega se relajo ante sus caricias, sintiendose un poco más calmado. No podía dejarlo pasar, si no lo aclaraba ahora nunca más podrían abordar ese tema.    
  
-Si... no... no, no lo se... realmente no lo se...-murmuro, negando con la cabeza. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, queriendo solo concentrarse en la boca de Charles que le repartía besos con dulzura. El telepata siempre tenía ese poder de tranquilizarlo, de hacerle sentirse mucho mejor. Charles gruño a pesar de todo, no le gustaba que Erik dudara, no quería que siquiera suponga que en algún momento debió amarlo. No, Erik no lo había amado, Erik nunca amaría a nadie que no fuera a él. Iba a demostrárselo, iba a probarle que nunca lo amo.    
  
-¿Alguna vez te sentiste así con él?-pregunto mordiendo uno de los oscuros pezones . Noto como el cuerpo del mayor volvía a estremecerse de placer. Sintió su orgullo aumentarse, sabía que no, solo él podía poner a su omega asi de loco y sensible. Erik alzo las caderas y Charles sintió algo duro contra su muslo. Sonrió y su mano bajo lentamente por su vientre, tocando sus abdominales, tentándole-¿Asi de ansioso por que te toque?-murmuro, mientras su mano lentamente envolvía su miembro, queriéndolo hacerle desesperar. Erik gimió y negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo se retorcía con voluntad propia, preso de algún hechizo de Charles-¿Te estremeciste con solo escuchar su voz?-el telepata se relamió los labios sin poder dejar de mirarle. No podía creer su suerte, le había tocado este atractivo omega, tan masculino, con esa virilidad tan grande, esas piernas largas, el abdomen marcado. Dios, era todo un adonis, y estaba completamente desesperado por su toque-¿Sentiste el placer que sientes conmigo?-su mano le soltó el pene para jugar con sus testículos, masajeandolos suavemente, sintiéndolos tensos por la simiente acumulada. Sus dedos se siguieron deslizando, hasta llegar a la húmeda entrada, la masajeo un poco sintiendo como palpitaba y gruño de gusto. Quería profanarla. Erik había alzado un poco las caderas dándole más lugar, y sus dedos siguieron tentandole, queriendo hacer que se desespere-¿Tu corazón se acelero por sus palabras? ¿Acaso tus ojos lo seguía como me siguen a mi en cada movimiento? Erik, nunca dejas de mirarme ¿lo sabes verdad? No apartas tus ojos de mi, te gusto... te atraigo... tu instinto te pide que te acerques-el susodicho abrió los ojos y le miro. No le respondió por pura vergüenza, por que sabia que era cierto, que cada vez que tenia a Charles en el perímetro no podía dejar de mirarlo. No entendía que era, pero el necesitaba la atención de Charles, odiaba no tenerla-¿Tu cuerpo temblaba cuando te besaba? Erik... sabes que no, solo reaccionas a mi así, solo yo te hago temblar así... solo yo te provoco tanto...-murmuro. Aun sujetaba la pierna de Erik en su hombro cuando se inclino a besarlo, haciendo que se doblara casi a la mitad.    
  
El omega gimió, aun mas al sentir la erección del menor rozar entre sus muslos. Realmente había estado por renunciar a todo esto, por renunciar a delirar entre los brazos de Charles. No podía hacerlo, no podía cambiar, no mientras Charles este a su lado y tan dispuesto a atenderlo. No mientras Charlses le amara- Erik... sentí tu corazón latir como loco cuando te dije que te amaba, tu cuerpo se estremece... ¿alguna vez sentiste la necesidad hambrienta de tener a alguien a dentro como sientes conmigo?-gimió, muerto de deseo, negando con la cabeza y alzando más las caderas, exponiendo completamente su trasero a Charles, ofreciendoselo para que lo use, muriendo por que le penetre-Erik... mira como te arqueas...-murmuro el menor, sintiendo como su erección rozaba la entrada ajena. Lo tenía tan entregado, tan dispuesto a dejarle hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo-Dios, tu piel arde... nadie nunca causara esto en ti, solo yo mi amor, lo sabes...   
  
-Pero tu omega...-protesto el menor, sin querer darle la razón. Era obvio que el disfrutaba abiertamente de esas caricias, de ese toque. Si, él necesitaba a Charles, lo deseaba. Quería tenerlo cada día de su vida así: tocándole, llevándole a estados de placer que creyó imposibles. Pero eso no quitaba lo de más, que Charles era el alfa de alguien. El alfa de un desgraciado afortunado ignorante de la suerte que tenía.    
  
-No importa eso. Solo tu me pones así-continuo el menor. Su mano bajo a tomar su propia virilidad. Estaba arrodillado en la cama y podía ver con comodidad a Erik. Con solo jalar más arriba la pierna que estaba en su hombro sintió como su pene se acomodaba entre las nalgas ajenas. Comenzó a frotar su glande contra ese orificio, sintiendo como la babosa lubricación le humedecía. Dios, era tan sexy ver su verga contra ese agujero. Se presiono solo un poco, para sentir ese conducto expandirse y escucho el gimoteo de Erik, obviamente desesperado por la lentitud. “ _Charles, Charles... dios... estoy enloqueciendo por favor... ohhhhhsiiii_ ”. El gemido inundo la cabeza cuando comenzó a penetrarle, aun lento, notando como pulgada a pulgada ese caliente cuerpo le recibía. Joder, era tan cálido y apretado, y delicioso-¿Me sientes? Estoy tan loco por ti... -murmuro ronco, y no dudo en proyectar todas sus emociones. Lo necesitado que estaba, lo ansioso que se sentía por poseerle, lo loco que le volvía su aroma, sus manos, sus besos. El magnetico se retorció en la cama, sobre pasado por sus propias emociones y las ajenas, deseando que Charles terminara de entrar para calmar esa devoradora ansiedad que sentían los dos-Dios, Erik, amo tu aroma, tu piel, nunca amare a nadie como a ti....-el magnetico gimió al escucharle. Un ultimo movimiento hizo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados. Sentía los huevos de Charles contra sus nalgas y era tan jodidamente morboso. Tenía una verga clavada hasta el fondo. Dios, lo había deseado, había deseado tanto sentirse abierto, usado, follado-También te vuelvo loco, lo se... quieres ser mio, para siempre, admítelo...-Charles de pronto se escuchaba urgido. Estaba sobrepasado por sus deseos y sus emociones. Necesitaba que Erik lo dijera, lo admitiera por fin. Estaba desesperado por oírlo-Por favor Erik.... tu me amas, lo se... estoy seguro...-gimoteo, moviendo su cadera en círculos, buscando expandir más esa entrada, buscando desesperar al omega que cada vez alzaba más las caderas deseando que empiece a embestirle. Y si que iba a hacerlo, follarle duro.   
  
Erik se removió, moviendo su pelvis, gimiendo de gusto al poder sentir es dura carne entrar y salir un poco de él. Escucho el gruñido del alfa, antes de que empezara a embestirle. Duro, fuerte, profundo. Charles salía casi por completo, dejandole una sensación de vació, antes de que volviera a penetrarle y le robara un gemido de gusto. A medida que el ritmo era más fuerte no podía pensar, no podía razonar, solo quería seguir así... todo el día, toda la vida. Que le follara, una y otra y otra vez. Que le usara hasta que su cuerpo no supiera donde terminaba el y donde empezaba Charles. Hasta que sus orificios estuvieran flojos y solo pudiera escurrir la simiente del alfa. Quería que Charles le usara, toda la vida, le tomara y lo reclamara como suyo... y le hiciera el amor. Por que él amaba entregarse a sus brazos, prestarse a sus deseos. Le encantaba ser suyo. Amaba eso, esa sensación, amaba que Charles le follara, amaba tenerle a dentro... y dios, amaba a Charles, le amaba con cada fibra de su ser-Dios... si, si, yo... yo también te amo, dios...-sus pensamientos salieron disparados por su boca antes de que pudiera procesarlo del todo. Dios, amaba a Charles. Lo amaba tanto... como nunca pensó amar a nadie. Y Charles era tan perfecto, tan maravilloso, tan único. Charles era lo mejor de su vida. Era quien le daba paz y felicidad y... y no era suyo, era el alfa de alguien más, era la única persona que parecía entenderlo y algún día se iría. Se iría detrás de un tonto omega que seguro no sabría lo afortunado que era. Le dejaría solo de nuevo, y se sentiría en la completa miseria por que finalmente había encontrado algo de felicidad y paz y alguien se lo robaría todo. Le dejarían sin nada de nuevo, y no quería, no quería. No quería que eso pasara, no quería estar solo de nuevo, no quería que Charles encontrara a su omega, no iba a resistirlo. Verlo con alguien más, saber que Charles amaba a alguien más... Sollozo sin poder contenerlo, sintiendo su pecho llenarse de angustia, mezclado con el placer. Joder, joder... iba a perderle. No pudo detener las lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, volteo el rostro para que el telepata no le mirara, pero realmente no ayudo mucho-Pero todo acabara cuando llegue tu omega y te enamores y...   
  
-No, no, no... Erik...-Charles jadeo al verlo llorar, detuvo sus embistes de golpe, quedándose incrédulo, casi sin aliento. No quería que su pareja llorara, mucho menos mientras hacían el amor. De pronto se sintió tentado, sobreemocionado, queriendo decirle que era su alfa. Erik le amaba, y eso era tan bueno... le amaba, al fin le amaba y estaba extasiado por eso. No quería que llorara en ese momento, no cuando él estaba tan feliz. Pero decirle... ¿realmente era una buena idea? No podía pensar mucho en esa situación, pero el omega lo consideraría traición seguramente. Traición por ocultárselo-Erik, Erik mírame...-ese par de ojos celestes se abrió, inyectados de sangre, al mismo tiempo que el telepata se inclinaba para besar ese par de lagrimas que se le habían escapado. Erik se veía rudo y poderoso incluso con lagrimas en los ojos. Sonrio contra su boca-Te amare más que nunca en ese momento. Te amare con más fuerza, créeme, te lo juro...-le susurro, completamente enronquecida la voz, casi inentendible. Se quedo quieto, profundo en su interior, sintiendo el acalorado cuerpo del mayor palpitar, sintiendo sus pechos agitados subir y bajar aritmicamente.    
  
-Sabes que no sera así, cuando lo encuentres tu...   
  
-Erik-le detuvo antes de que siguiera. Le miro con una mezcla de ternura y pena y beso sus labios con suavidad, temblorosamente. Le costaba estarse quieto, solo quería seguir... peo no así, no mientras su pareja estuviera dispersa-El día que él me encuentre, por que él va a encontrarme, te amare solo a ti-murmuro, sintiendo como la respiración ajena se calmaba un poco. Le beso suavemente, para terminar de relajarle-Te amare más que nunca, y... vas a entenderlo todo, lo se. Confía en mi-susurro. El magnetico le miro atentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer de aun tenerle dentro. Pareció dudar, pero finalmente asintió “ _No me falles, Charles_ ” rogo mentalmente, y él rió suavemente-Nunca lo haría-volvieron a besarse, jugando con sus lenguas, aun con calma. Charles retomo los embistes, muy suavemente, con dulzura, gimiendo de gusto al sentir a Erik rodearle con sus piernas, uno de los talones ajenos presionando contra sus muslos para que fuera más a dentro.    
  
Estaban haciendo el amor, al fin. Tenía a Erik finalmente entregado, en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando de estar juntos. Era delicioso. No quería dejar de besarle, tocarle, embestirle. Estaba feliz, y excitado, y envuelto en placer. Todo era tan perfecto. Todo.    
  
El telepata sentía las piernas ajenas presionarle más, exigiendo silenciosamente que acelerara el ritmo. No dudo en embestirle profundo, obteniendo en respuesta un delicioso gemido sobre sus labios.  _"Dios, si... hazme el amor... piensa solo en mi Charles, hazme tuyo... todo tuyo"_ . Charles volvio a perder el control de si mismo al escuchar esos eróticos gemidos en su cabeza, tomó con ambas manos las nalgas ajenas y, sujetandolas con posesividad, comenzando a embestirle con más fuerza. “ _Oh, mi dios, asi... si Charlessisisisisisi_ ”. Erik bajo su propia mano a su virilidad, que estaba lubricada por su prevenir, comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente, con furia, deleitado por lo rapido que esa verga le follaba, como golpeaba su próstata haciendole ver el cielo. Cada celula de su cuerpo vibro, y se sintio desesperado, clavando sus uñas en la espalda ajena cuando todo su cuerpo se tenso en éxtasis-¡¡Charles!!-gruño el nombre al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba, y su blanca simiente salia disparada como una explosión, manchando su pecho e incluso su mentón. Ese era el orgasmo mas intenso que hubiera tenido, y no pudo evitar temblar entero mientras su simiente terminaba de caer. Segundos después sintió a Charles empujar profundo contra su apretado interior, unos dedos se acomodaron contra su entrada para evitar anudarle, y el telepata se inclino a morder su hombro, callando así el gruñido de place que emitió al venirse dentro del palpitante interior de Erik. Dios santo, hubiera preferido durar un poco más, pero tener a su omega tembloroso y agitado por el orgasmo, su rostro ido de placer... era la perdición. Solo había querido llenarle, dejarse ir contra él y disfrutar de dejar su esencia en ese cuerpo pecaminoso. Sentía ese cálido cuerpo asfixiar su virilidad, succionarle, y realmente tenía que se esforzarse para no apartar los dedos y dejar entrar su nudo. Quería estar anudado, dejar a su omega completamente atravesado y sollozante de placer al sentirse tan abierto... y Erik quizas así le reconocería, pero sabía que no, no era el momento. Aun no, debía contenerse.   
  
Temblorosamente se dejo caer contra el mayor, que no tardo en rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos. Le gustaba ser acogido por Erik, se sentía protegido, aunque quizás debía ser a la inversa. Se quedo quieto, sin querer salir de su interior. Si le hubiera anudado estaría dentro al menos unos diez minutos, y solo... solo quería quedarse allí hasta que su virilidad perdiera fuerza y saliera por si sola.   
  
El magnetico no se quejo, solo suspiro con placer, relajando su cuerpo y quedándose quieto. El rostro de Charles estaba en su hombro y esa cálida respiración chocaba contra su piel sudada. Asi estaba perfecto, quería que se quedara quieto en ese lugar. Había sido un alivió que Charles no le anudara, por que no estaba listo, pero tampoco quería que saliera de su interior. Solo quería quedarse así hasta que ya no tuvieran opción.   
  
-De verdad te amo-murmuro la voz amortiguada de Charles. El telepata se presiono, buscando acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de estar asi... relajados. Su corazon no dejaba de palpitar como loco, y el cosquilleo no abandonaba su vientre. Se amaban, se amaban. Se amarían por siempre. Recien notaba la sonrisa instalada en su rostro, no iba a poder dejar de sonreir en todo el día.    
  
Erik se mordió el labio y suspiro de gusto al escucharle-Yo también te amo-susurro muy bajo e inclino su rostro para dejar un beso en la sudada cabellera del menor. La cristalina risita que inundo la habitación hizo que su pecho burbujeara.    
  
Ahora, con Charles entre sus brazos, feliz, amandose mutuamente... nada más importaba. Quería quedarse toda la vida así. Quería despertar cada mañana con el menor entre sus brazos, quería que se comieran a besos cada mañana, quería jugar al ajedrez, quería encontrar más mutantes, quería poder abrazarle cada vez que se le antojara, y cuidarle, y dormir juntos cada noche y ser condenadamente felices juntos. " _Yo tambien quiero_ ", la voz del telepata sonaba igual que la de un niño en navidad. Soltó una risa y sintió a Charles removerse un poco para que pudieran volver a besarle con dulzura. Los enormes ojos azules brillaban más que nunca.   
  
Así todo era perfecto, ellos juntos, sus cuerpos fundidos, el amor burbujeando. Era la felicidad absoluta, eran la imagen misma de la perfección.    
  
  
**CHERIK**   
  
  
Salieron de la habitación luego de una larga sesión de arrumacos y besos, recién cuando el hambre les había hecho mella. Se dieron una ducha rápida antes, y luego bajaron a la cocina. Por suerte Sean terminado de preparar la comida, y estaban todos colocando la mesa. Al verlos llegar tanto Hank como Raven los miraron con atención, el cientifico miro profundamente a Charles, preguntándose si había pedido esa inyección para colocarsela... pero se veía igual. Olfateó disimuladamente a Erik y frunció el ceño al notar que olía exactamente igual. Giro su cabeza confundido, terminando de poner los platos. ¿De que se habían perdido?   
  
-¡Charles! ¿Te sientes mejor? Raven dijo que estabas indispuesto-pregunto Moira preocupada, acercándose varios pasos. Erik la miro de reojo, molesto, mientras terminaba de ingresar a la cocina. ¿Por que esa humana perseguía tanto a Charles? El telepata por su parte miro de reojo a su hermana. Al parecer Raven supuso que estaría deprimido, por eso había dicho eso. Ahora la chica se veía igual de confundida que Hank al ver como los dos entraban como si nada hubiera ocurrido.    
  
-Si, profesor, nos sorprendió que no nos despertara temprano, y que dejara la comida a medias...-comento Alex, sentándose en la mesa y sin esperar a nadie sirviéndose la comida que Sean había preparado. Erik se sentó a su lado y le imito, realmente no tenía ganas de ver como Moira ponía esos ojos de cachorros para el telepata   
  
-¿Y tu Erik donde estabas?-pregunto curioso Sean, aunque al ver como el magnetico alzaba la ceja se arrepintió.   
  
-¿Y desde cuando yo explico a donde voy?-pregunto, sonriendo ladino al ver como Sean se ponía palido. Charles le miro de reojo y disimulo la sonrisa. Erik amaba molestar a la gente, por más que fuera un omega era capaz de aterrorizar a muchos alfas.    
  
-No, solo preguntaba...-comento el menor antes de comenzar a servirse tambien, intentando disimular la incomodidad.    
  
-Estaba indispuesto, lamento haberlos preocupado-comento Charles, acercándose a la mesa y tomando asiento. Miro a Alex un momento y suspiro-Es de mala educación empezar sin que estén todos a la mesa, chicos por favor, terminen de ordenarse y...-Charles miro comos todos terminaban de acomodarse. Empezaron a servir la comida y tras un momento suspiro-En fin, como hemos perdido toda la mañana deberemos recuperar lo que queda de la tarde. Asi que Raven, recuperaremos el entrenamiento que no realizamos ayer, después de comer. Sean tu y yo seguiremos practicando sobre la intensidad de tus hondas, y Erik... entrenaremos en la tarde-comento el telepata, sin mirar a nadie en especifico, terminando de servir su propia porción.   
  
Todos asintieron antes de continuar la conversación trivial. Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno se levanto a realizar sus propias actividades. Raven espero a Charles para ir juntos a entrenar. Le miro con curiosidad y él le sonrió apenas a modo de respuesta. La chica entonces miro a Erik que se había ido por la puerta trasera. ¿Había sido su imaginación o esos dos habían estado dándose miraditas durante todo el almuerzo?   
  
-Pensé que estarías destrozado-comento la chica mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Charles camino a su lado, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y solo le dio una sonrisa segura.   
  
-Podemos decir que las cosas siguen su marcha...-dijo, antes de colocar una mano en la espalda de Raven, incitándola a acelerar el paso-Vamos darling, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido-la chica le miro divertida. La sonrisa del hombre era imposible de disimular, parecía resplandecer. Se detuvo y le miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.   
  
-Me imagino que vas a contarme ¿verdad?-dijo divertida, mirando como Charles seguía caminando sin esperarla. Acelero los pasos-¡Charles, de verdad!-protesto, yendo detrás suyo ahora muy interesada en lo que había pasado. Más allá de lo que ella sintiera por Erik, adoraba ver a Charles tan feliz, se lo merecía. Realmente se lo merecía, cualquier otra persona se hubiera rendido mucho antes, pero Charles... Charles era único. Realmente era justo que sea feliz con Erik. Ella podía olvidarse de su dolor y de sus celos, al menos mientras su hermano siguiera sonriendo de esa manera que parecía hacer brillar todo a su alrededor. Contadas veces lo vio tan feliz. Soltó una risa y corrió detrás de él-¡De verdad Charles Xavier, te exijo que me cuentes!-protesto, sin poder contener su emoción.   
  
-Querida, vamos a entrenar. Ya veremos-dijo él, girándose para darle una sonrisa divertida, antes de volver a girar y seguir su rumbo.    
  
  
**CHERIK**   
  
  
El entrenamiento con Raven no resulto tan provechoso. Habían intentado que pasara lo más rápido posible entre personas diversas, imitar y crear personas aleatoriamente. Pero la chica se distraía cada cinco minutos preguntando emocionada que había pasado. Luego con Sean las cosas resultaron un poco mejor, pero ciertamente tanto grito le había dejado un ligero dolor de cabeza. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando busco a Erik, el magnético había terminado de correr cuando le encontró. Charles le estudio un momento, por el sudor que traía encima realmente parecía haberse exigido.   
  
-Creo que es demasiado entrenamiento físico por hoy-comento con una sonrisa y Erik le devolvió la sonrisa un poco agitado. Se limpio el sudor de la frente, recuperando su estado y Charles le miro con curiosidad, evitando dejarse llevar por sus instintos, que al ver a Erik así solo querían saltarle encima. No, debían entrenar. Él era una persona racional, sabía que no podía estar acosando a su omega a cada rato. Ante todo eran “amigos” y compañeros de misión-Dijiste que tenías algo en mente...-comento, y Erik de pronto sonrió entusiasmado.   
  
-Oh si-vio como el magnetico estiraba la mano hacía la mansión y por una de las ventanas vino volando un objeto que Charles no logro identificar hasta que lo vio en las manos ajenas. Frunció el ceño, mirando confundido a Erik, quien no dejaba de verse emocionado ante la idea-Esto es una guerra, uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar. Se que puedo desviar las balas a larga distancia, pero quiero probar desde más cerca, saber si soy capaz de detenerla y...   
  
-Espera, espera, espera... ¿quieres que te dispare?-pregunto incrédulo el telepata. Los ojos de Erik brillaron, pero Charles de pronto se sintió descompuesto. Oh, la simple idea de dispararle le revolvía el estomago. No, no podía lastimar a Erik, de ninguna manera. Negó con la cabeza y se aparto unos pasos-No puedo hacerlo, no voy a dispararte... ¡es una locura!-protesto, perdiendo un poco el tono tranquilo de su voz en la ultima frase. Erik bufo y le volvió a extender el arma para que lo tomara.   
  
-Charles, no sabemos lo que va a pasar, puede servir-entrecerró los ojos-¿Qué tal si practicar me salva de una situación de riesgo? No seas terco, todo saldra bien-su mano se mantenía con firmeza y Charles se llevo una mano a la frente y le miro entre sus dedos sin saber realmente que hacer. Erik se veía muy seguro al respecto-Si no quieres hacerlo tu, alguien más puede pero preferiría que...   
  
-Dios, dame eso-le arrebato el arma de las manos y la miro un momento, y luego a Erik que se había parado con seguridad enfrente de él, esperando que le apuntara. Fruncio el ceño, miro con atención el arma y suspiro. No quería que intentara con alguien más, eso solo sería peor, él podía ver como detener todo. Sabía que Erik era sumamente terco, si no lo conseguía de él sería con otro. Y la simple idea de alguien apuntándole a Erik le volvía loco. No, no quería. Finalmente se aparto unos pasos, no quería estar muy cerca, quería asegurarse de que hubiera tiempo de hacer algo. Su cuerpo se tenso, disgustado por la situación-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto, sin poder evitar que la mira le temblara. Esto era sumamente... horrible. Ojala Erik de pronto se negara.   
  
-Estoy seguro-pero no, solo sonreía, ansioso. Se acerco un poco, para que el arma le apuntara más de cerca. Charles apretó los dientes, intentando descifrar como saldrían de esa situación.   
  
-De acuerdo-dijo aun inseguro, sujetando el arma con más firmeza. Tenía el ceño fruncido, no podía relajar su expresión. No le gustaba ver a Erik del otro lado de un arma, mucho menos si era el quien le sujetaba. Respiro hondo, cerrando un momento los ojos, buscando fuerzas para poder hacerlo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos aun se sentía inseguro. La sonrisa de tiburón del polaco no le calmaba para nada. Sujeto tan firme como podía el arma, intentando encontrar coraje para ello, pero finalmente suspiro y la bajo con un movimiento un poco brusco-No, no. No puedo, perdón.-vio la sonrisa de Erik vacilar en sus labios. Charles no dejo de mirarle fijamente mientras le explicaba-No puedo dispararle a nadie a quemarropas, menos a un amigo.-el telepata fruncio el ceño aun más-¡Mucho menos a ti!-protesto y Erik le miro, notando la cantidad de emociones que trasmitían esos ojos azules y penetrantes.   
  
-Oh, vamos-no vacilo cuando tomo la mano de Charles y le hizo alzar el arma, haciendo que le apuntara. No quería dejar de mirar al telepata, para trasmitirle la tranquilidad que sentía. Tenía que hacer que Charles confiara en sus habilidades. De pronto se sentía ansioso por demostrarle que era capaz, que era poderoso ¿quería impresionarle?-Sabes que puedo desviarla-hizo que el arma tocara su frente y sonrió-Siempre me dices que debería exigirme.-dijo, sujetando la mano de Charles para que no se apartara, y con la otra manteniendo firme el arma para evitar el temblor de la mano ajena. Sus ojos no dejaban de desafiarse mutuamente, de forma intensa.    
  
Charles aun esta tensó, era fácil de leer en su expresión. Frunció el ceño al escucharle, y aparto el arma de la frente de Erik. No definitivamente no podía apuntarle a su omega. ¡Dios, era Erik! No podía dispararle, ni aunque fuera de vida o muerte-Si sabes que puedes desviarla entonces no te estas desafiando.-tomo una pose segura, para ver que sobre eso no habría más discusiones. Sintió deseos de arrojar el arma lejos, aunque se contuvo. Odiaba las armas. Miro de nuevo a Erik, desafiándole tanto con la expresión como con los ojos-¿Que paso con el hombre que intentaba levantar un submarino?-alzo la ceja mientras le miraba y noto como fruncía el ceño.   
  
-¿Que?-chasqueo la lengua-No puedo.-el magnetico tomo el arma que Charles le estiraba como si fuera una prenda inmunda-Algo tan grande, necesito estar en la situación, la ira.-intento explicar su frustración.   
  
-No, la ira no es suficiente-respondio el telepata, queriendo eliminar esas ideas. No le gustaba que Erik siguiera arraigado a era idea de que la ira era su motor, quería que superara todas esas cosas... que empezara a entender que el amor tenía lugar en su vida. Que Charles, que esa relación que tenían, tenía lugar en su vida.   
  
-Es lo que funciono todo este tiempo-el mayor había cambiado la expresión, ahora se veía más tranquilo, aunque confundido tambien. Charles no le quiso quitar los ojos de encima, quería aclarar esto. Era importante, debía hacerle entender que la ira no desembocaría en nada bueno. Tenía que avanzar en esos aspectos también, para lograr que se quedara a su lado para siempre.    
  
-Casi hace que te maten todo este tiempo. -dijo con seriedad. Los ojos celestes le estudiaron un momento y finalmente Erik bajo la mirada. Todo le salio a la inversa, había intentado impresionar a Charles, dejarle ver lo magnifico y buen partido que él era y encambio...-Oye, ven aquí.-Charles de pronto tuvo una idea. Emocionado le golpeo suavemente el hombro, incentivandole a que lo siguiera-Intentemos algo un poco más desafiante.-comenzaba a sonar mas interesado, feliz incluso. Erik le miro confundido pero se limito a seguirle-¿Ves eso?-miro confundido la antena, pero Charles se sentía confiado. Si todo salía bien podría enseñarle al mayor sobre la calma, podrían llegar a su maximo potencial. La simple idea le llenaba de entusiasmo-Intenta girarlo hacia nosotros.   
  
Erik miro a Charles, de pronto se sentia algo nervioso. La idea era impresionarlo pero no sabía si podría. Respiro hondo intentando concentrarse, miro la antena y se puso en posición, apuntando sus manos hacia ella. Su cuerpo vibro, conectándose con el metal pero realmente estaba lejos y también era algo muy esforzado. Mando toda la energía de su cuerpo a sus manos, queriendo moverla. Sintió su rostro arder, tenía las mandibulas tensas, los labios fruncidos. Necesitaba atraerla. Debía girarla, debía lograr que se volteara, lo necesitaba, DEBIA girar... ¡Mierda! Dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, no podía. Simplemente no podía. Inhalo profundo, sujetandose del barandal para no caer. Había guiado toda su fuerza a sus manos y su cuerpo flaqueo un momento. Necesitaba recuperarse, así que respiro algo agitado durante un momento. Dios, todo le salio mal, la idea era impresionarlo pero solamente había logrado demostrar que no era tan fuerte.   
  
-Sabes, creo que la verdadera concentración reside en alguna parte entre la ira y la serenidad-se giro a mirarle, aun agitado. Charles mantenía esa pose segura mientras hablaba. Al menos sus ojos no mostraban decepción, solo determinación-¿Te importaría si yo...?-lo vio balancear sus dedos y ni siquiera dudo cuando negó con la cabeza. Aun estaba agitado, pero en ese momento no le importaba tenerlo en su cabeza. Últimamente, sobre todo durante el sexo, sus mentes se conectaban y no se le hacía raro. Al menos no tan chocante como antes. Charles y él parecían haber generado alguna conexión, sus mentes tenían facilidad para comunicarse. Eso le hacía sentir bien, tenían algo especial.   
  
Charles se llevo las manos a la frente, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en ahondar profundo en la mente ajena. Erik tenía una mente asombrosa, sumamente poderosa, inteligente, sumamente activa. Vagar en ella era interesante, deseaba quedarse allí y hurgar cada rincon. Pero en ese momento solo se concentro en encontrar algo en particular. Un destello de color, atractivo, llamativo pero muy lejano lo llamo. Observo la expresión de Erik titubear, derrumbarse a medida que ese recuerdo embargaba sus mentes. El niño Erik y su madre llenaron sus cabezas, con ese momento tan feliz, y a la vez triste por el desenlace que tuvo su vida. Charles de pronto se vio lleno de las emociones ajenas: añoranza, felicidad, deseo, y tristeza... profunda tristeza. Se sintió embriagado, sus ojos ardieron. Saber que su pareja sufría no era nada agradable, su corazón se estrujo, odiaba que la vida hubiera sido tan injusta con su omega. En esos momentos entendía la sed de venganza de Erik. Tuvo que limpiarse una lagrima mientras se acercaba, necesitaba tenerle al lado.   
  
-¿Que acabas de hacerme?-pregunto la voz angustiada del mayor.    
  
-Accedí al rincón más brillante de tu sistema de recuerdos-dijo, estudiando la expresión ajena. Erik parecía devastado al recordar aquello, ni siquiera podía disfrutar al máximo de un recuerdo tan bello como ese, solo le generaba pena-Es un recuerdo muy hermoso. Gracias, Erik-el magnético le miraba sin ver, aun liado en su cabeza. Al parecer no podía contenerse demasiado.    
  
-No sabía que aun lo tenía-comento, desviando la mirada.   
  
-Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees-dijo con seguridad, queriendo animarle. No le gustaba verlo así-No solo dolor e ira. Hay bondad tambien, la sentí. Y cuando puedas acceder a todo eso poseerás un poder que nadie podra igualar. Ni siquiera yo. Así que vamos, inténtalo de nuevo-se acero lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran antes de darle una palmada. Quería animarle un poco, ya que lucia realmente desorientado. Ambos miraron la antena con concentración. Esta vez Erik solo levanto una mano, sintiéndose demasiado lleno de emociones. Ni siquiera pudo contener la lagrima que rodó por su mejilla. Solo se concentro en eso, en mover la antena. Charles le miro de reojo, sonriendo al ver como la antena comenzaba a moverse. Erik era asombroso, increible, unico.    
  
Y de pronto Erik comenzó a sonreír. La sonrisa más sincera y grande que hubiera hecho en su vida, y Charles no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Era hermoso, y así se veía increiblemente atractivo. Esa sonrisa de tiburon que mostraba todos sus dientes, sus ojos brillando de alegría, su cara iluminada de felicidad. Charles no pudo evitar sonreir también, emocionado de verle tan feliz. La sonrisa más hermosa que vería nunca, ababa de presenciarla... y esperaba verla muchas veces más. La carcajada burbujeaba en sus oidos, y su corazon se acelero ¿Podía tener a ese Erik por el resto de su vida? Ojala que si. El omega le miro de reojo mientras aun reía y Charles se inclino hacía el frente, embriagado por la proximidad, por la emoción... por que su omega se veía tan guapo que solo quería besarle. Erik no quito su sonrisa mientras se acercaba, solo giro el rostro, esperando que sus labios se encontraran. Su corazon latia como loco mientras veía casi en camara lenta acercarse al ingles. Ambos ansiaban el contacto, el momento era perfecto-Te amo-susurro Charles cuando sus narices se tocaron. El pecho de Erik burbujeo y cerro los ojos, abriendo sus labios con completa ansiedad, deseando sentir el roce de los ajenos y...   
  
-¡Oigan!-Erik dejo caer inmediatamente su rostro al escuchar la voz de Moira. Charles se giro, algo fastidiado. Definitivamente odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba asi con su pareja-El presidente esta a punto de dar un discurso-grito la agente desde la ventana. Charles bufo y palmeo el hombro de su pareja antes de caminar hacía la mansión. Hacía dias que llevaban esperando eso, sabía que era importante.   
  
Erik se quedo un momento más atrás, había anhelado ese contacto. Realmente lo había  _necesitado_ . Aun sentia los labios cosquillear, de manera incomoda, ya que sabía que lo que deseaba no llegaría. Una necesidad incompleta. Había deseado tanto decirle que él también le amaba, justo cuando sus bocas se separaran, y luego de decirlo, volver a besarlo. Suspiro y camino decidido detrás del telepata. No podía distraerse ahora, eso era importante. Finalmente sabrían que era lo que iba a pasar con esa guerra.    
  
Un momento después todos estaban frente al televisor escuchando el discurso donde el presidente anunciaba que si los barcos rusos continuaban no iba a haber más que responder con un ataque nuclear. Eso era malo sumamente malo. La guerra se les había venido encima de golpe... habían tenido tiempo para entrenar, pero todo se definiría al día siguiente-Alli vamos a encontrar a Shaw-dijo la voz de Erik, con ese tono que Charles ya reconocía que solo implicaba venganza. Igualmente le dio la razon, sabiendo que deberían ir a encontrarlo y detenerlo-Hasta allí llego la diplomacia. Les sugiero a todos que duerman bien esta noche-todos se quedaron estáticos mirando el tele. Erik era el unico que parecía haberlo asimilado bien, después de todo eso era lo que había estado esperando. Charles le miro de reojo mientras lo veía marcharse. De pronto se sentía nervioso, no había avanzado tanto como esperaba... nada garantizaba que si tenían excito en ese enfrentamiento Erik se quedara. Pero quería pensar que si, Erik era feliz a su lado. Incluso habia escuchado sus pensamientos fantasear con una vida juntos. No tenía motivos para marcharse ¿verdad?    
  
  
**CHERIK**   
  
  
Raven estaba en su habitación, acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía que prepararse para ir a cenar. La cena antes de la guerra que les esperaba mañana. Realmente no podía creer que al día siguiente todo estaría por revelarse. Escucho como golpeaban la puerta y respondió, al instante Hank ingreso a su habitación sonando sumamente emocionado. Ella le sonrió con gusto y se levanto para recibirle, estaba por abrazarle y besarle pero antes de poder hacerlo noto que Hank tenía algo entre las manos.   
  
-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo emocionado el chico, pasandole el estuche. Ella lo abrió emocionada pero se congelo al ver las dos jeringas con el suero verde. De pronto no supo que decir. Allí estaban las inyecciones que podían cambiar el destino de su vida... que podían darle lo que siempre quiso. Había esperado por esto toda su vida... ¿y ahora? De pronto necesitaba sentarse, camino hacía el sofá mientras escuchaba la voz emocionada de Hank contarle como funcionaba eso.    
  
Y de pronto esa pregunta-¿Aun quieres hacerlo?-Raven finalmente le miro y dudo un momento, antes de acomodarse y enfrentarle. Necesitaba aclarar esto. ¿acaso no estaban en un proceso de aceptación? Incluso Erik... incluso él había decidido no inyectarse.   
  
-¿Tenemos que escondernos?-pregunto ella, con seriedad, mirando atenta la expresión del mutante. Hank nego con la cabeza, sus ojos inteligentes clavados en los de la chica.   
  
-Tu ya lo haces. Te escondes en este momento como yo lo he hecho toda mi vida-de pronto Raven no sabía que hacer. Las ideas de Erik, la propia decisión del magnetico la habían turbado, ¿acaso ella no podía aspirar a más? La sociedad debería aceptarla, no obligarla a cambiar-No quiero sentirme como un extraño todo el tiempo solo quiero ser...   
  
-Normal-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y Hank sonrió de nuevo entusiasmado al escucharla. El chico tomo una de las inyecciones sin dudar, al parecer dispuesto a ponérsela allí mismo. Y de pronto se sintió incapaz de presenciar eso, no quería-Hank, no.-el cientifico la miro, algo confundido ante el cambio. Había pensado que todo iba bien-Eres hermoso, Hank. Todo en ti, eres perfecto.-la chica de pronto se sintió más segura al ver los ojos ajenos titubear-Míranos, a todos. Lo que hemos logrado esta semana. Lo que lograremos. Somos diferentes, pero no deberíamos tratar de encajar... la sociedad debe aspirar a ser como nosotros-Hank no dejaba de mirarle. Raven estaba cada vez más segura, veía esos ojos dudar, al parecer recapacitando. Si, eran mutantes... debía aceptarse. De a poco se dejo ser, su piel se fue transformando lentamente en azul-Mutantes y orgullosos.-y ni bien estuvo por completo en su forma natural Hank desvió la mirada, volviendo a ponerse rígido.    
  
-Raven, aunque salvemos el mundo mañana y los mutantes sean aceptados... mis pies y tu forma natural azul nunca serán considerados hermosos -ella se mostró asombrada. Hank acababa de decirle, sin reservas, que su forma natural no era linda... no era apropiada. Hank acababa de decirle que no era bella. De todas las personas que pensó que podían decírselo, nunca espero que fuera él quien lo dijera tan llanamente y sin reservas. De a poco volvió a su forma humana, sus ojos turbados por la tristeza-Eres hermosa así. Necesitamos esta cura-y de pronto Hank se había levantado y se estaba marchando. Raven se quedo estática, sin poder creerlo. Acababa de rechazarla, sin miedo, sin problemas. Hank la había rechazo, había rechazado a su verdadero yo. Todos los miedos que sintió esos meses acababan de cumplirse. Tal cual pensó Hank nunca la amaría así... sus ojos se empañaron en lagrimas. Miro la espalda del científico un momento, mientras sentía las lagrimas comenzar a caer por sus mejillas.   
  
-Solo piénsalo, Hank-alcanzo a murmurar, pero no supo si realmente le escucho. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer. Se sentía demasiado mal, demasiado triste. No podía creerlo, sus pesadillas se cumplieron.... le habían rechazado, a su verdadero yo. Nadie lo amaría, nunca. Solo Erik se había mostrado interesado en ella y ahora él era feliz con Charles. Nadie nunca la amaría, estaba condenada a esconderse y nunca ser amaba. Estaba condenada a estar sola para siempre. No lo aguanto, jadeo, abrazo sus piernas y rompió en llanto. Nadie la amaria, jamas. 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeen fin, ¿que les pareció? Se que el lemon se hizo largisimo, pero pasa que me costaba escribirlo y poner las emociones y revelaciones mientras lo hacían. Se que era como muy cortado por que de pronto se ponían a hablar, pero era para aclarar las cosas. Espero que no les aburriera ni se les hiciera muy tedioso. Quise acortarlo, pero soy mala resumiendo las cosas...
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Preferian Erik omega/Charles alfa, o a la inversa? ¿o ambos betas? ¿o ambos alfas? ¿o ambos omegas? Habia tantas posibilidades que dude muchisimo. Alguien me comento que ver a Charles experimentando cosas omegas y que Moira lo viera asi le resultaba delirante. Y me dio gracia, pensaba hacer un shot al respecto, como paralelismo a este capitulo. Pero no se ¿que piensan?
> 
>  
> 
> Cambiando de tema, ¿Que opinan de que la guerra se venga encima? :O Ya no nos queda nada xD Y mi duda más grande es ¿Creen que Charles debió decirle a Erik que era su omega mientras hacían el amor o hizo bien en callárselo? No se que pensar de eso, me lio a mi misma jaja
> 
>  
> 
> Bejo el adelanto 
> 
>  
> 
> ""-Toda tu vida el mundo a intentado domarte. Es hora de que seas libre-el determinamiento brillo en los ojos de Erik, y Raven lo vio inclinarse lentamente. Su corazón se acelero de pura emoción y alzo un poco su rostro, para encontrarle a mitad de camino. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso y ella sintió todo su interior palpitar en éxtasis. Dios, Erik la estaba besando.""
> 
>  
> 
> Y los dejo con la duda existencial de ¿cuan simil sera esta historia a la peli First Class? Mmm.. ¿habrá Erik/Raven? ¿Habrá disparo? ¿Habrá divorcio? ¿Silla de ruedas? Como yo aun no me decido los dejo llenos de dudas jaja. 
> 
> Hasta la proxima :* (si, estoy re parlanchina ultimamente)


	22. La "Calma" Previa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste, y que esten teniendo una linda semana.

  
LA "CALMA" PREVIA

 

Quizás no era la forma en la que espero pasar la noche previa a una guerra, pero realmente no quería detener esa rutina, quizás por que quería pensar que luego de todo ese conflicto ellos podrían seguir como si nada. Con sus partidas, con sus encuentros, con el alboroto de los chicos en la mansión mientras ellos se encerraban para compartir alguna bebida, charlar, acercarse. No quería que esas cosas se detuvieran o cambiaran, quería seguir con esa rutina que habían creado... por que era feliz así. Pero no sabía si Erik era capaz de ser feliz con esa rutina, el magnético tenía ese alma revolucionara y violenta. Durante este tiempo se había abierto a ellos, a la idea de una familia ¿pero estaría dispuesto a quedarse allí para siempre? Luego de mañana... luego de detener una guerra, ¿Erik finalmente estaría en paz o solo se volvería mas turbia su alma? Charles realmente no sabía que iba a pasar una vez que Shaw y Erik se encontraran ¿que pasaría con su omega al ver a quien creía su pareja?-Cuba, Rusia, Estados Unidos... No hay diferencia.-murmuro tras varios minutos de silencio mirando el ajedrez. Desde que habían iniciado la partida estaban debatiendo ese tema, ya que estaba muy reciente en sus mentes. Erik aun se veía emocionado ante la idea de encontrar a Shaw, y eso revolvía su estomago-Shaw le declaro la guerra a la humanidad, a todos nosotros. Y hay que detenerlo.

Erik alzo la mirad para observar a Chrles, dejo la copa a un lado y su rostro mostró absoluta determinación-No voy a detener a Shaw, voy a matarlo.-dijo con seguridad, antes de extender la mano para mover la pieza, quitando una de las de Charles del tablero. El telepata había apretado el vaso al escucharle. Eso era lo que temía: que buscara venganza sin pensarlo, y que esa bondad, esa luz que había visto en su mente en la tarde, que todo lo bueno en él, despareciera. No, no era tonto, sabía que Erik ya había matado gente antes, pero antes había estado solo... ahora estaban juntos, había logrado estabilizarlo, hacerle sentirse en casa; Erik incluso le había dado su amor, pero si incluso con todas esas cosas buenas él era capaz de matar, quizás se condenara para siempre-¿Podrás permitir eso?-Charles se inclino para mirar fijamente el ajedrez y realizo su propia jugada. ¿Si podía permitirlo? Una parte de él quería destrozar a Shaw por atreverse a tocar lo que era suyo, por lastimar lo que más amaba, por creer que tenía el derecho de tocar a Erik, a su Erik. Pero no quería que su pareja se convirtiera en un asesino, no quería arriesgarse a perderlo ahora que finalmente lo tenía con él, como su pareja, su amante, su compañero-Siempre supiste por que estaba aquí, Charles. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Nosotros hemos cambiado-comento el magnetico, mirando con atención el rostro de Charles. Quería que lo entendiera, quería que lo aceptara, por que él iba a hacerlo, pero no quería perder al telepata por sus actos. Se extendió hacía adelante, y una de sus manos tomo la ajena. Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron... Erik sintió su corazón acelerarse, no quería perder a Charles. Debía hacerle entender-Ahora estamos juntos, y tenemos una familia-murmuro. La mirada del menor se suavizo un poco, enternecido por sus palabras-Esto comenzó como una misión encubierta pero mañana la humanidad sabrá de la existencia de los mutantes. Shaw, nosotros, no harán diferencia. Nos temerán, y ese temor se convertirá en odio.-Erik se había tensado nuevamente y Charles apretó los labios. Esta discusión no terminaría nada bien-No voy a dejar que nos lastimen, no dejare que te lastimen... ni a ti, ni a los chicos, ni a ningún otro mutante en la tierra-dijo con convicción.

Charles frunció el ceño, si, Erik quería defenderles, y eso le daba algo de orgullo, pero realmente no era la idea. Él quería que su pareja se sintiera calmada, que entendiera que podían convivir. El mayor tenía esa mirada determinada, esa postura de alfa, había vuelto a acomodarse en el sofá y se veía seguro de si mismo, decidido-No si evitamos una guerra. No si podemos detener a Shaw. No si arreglamos nuestras vidas haciéndolo.-le explico Charles. Él seguía inclinado hacia el frente, no dejaba de mirar a Erik a los ojos.

-¿Ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros?-contraataco el mutante, alzando ligeramente la ceja. Charles suspiro-Sabes que no, son despreciables. Ellos son quienes crearon todas esas diferencias, de razas, estatus, condiciones. Son quienes nos oprimen...-y de pronto Charles supo que no solo tenía que ver con la guerra, con los mutantes, con Shaw. Estaban hablando de todo eso, y de alfas y omegas, de las reglas establecidas-Ellos son quienes nos hacen ocultarnos-y claro, Erik había encontrado un nuevo chivo expiatorio a sus problemas.

-Tenemos que demostrar ser mejores.-murmuro el telepata, estiro su mano, tomando la de Erik que acababa de hacer una nueva jugada. Le acaricio suavemente, buscando calmarle-No volverá a pasar eso, no dejare que vuelva a pasar. No dejare que nadie te lastime.

-Ya somos mejores.-dijo con un poco de rudeza, molesto de que tocara esos temas que no debían nombrarse. Una parte de él odiaba que Charles supiera todo, supiera cada una de las cosas que experimento en su infancia. Prefería evitar ese tema, ignorar la paz que sentía ante la idea del alfa protegiendole, por que él no necesitaba que le protegieran, él era independiente-Somos el siguiente paso en la evolución humana. Lo dijiste tu mismo.

-No... no...-Charles no supo si reírse o bufar. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó las manos ajenas, sentándose erguido. Le dio un corto sorbo al whisky para distraerse.

Erik frunció el ceño, le molestaba cuando Charles era tan hipócrita. Negaba sus propias palabras, él mismo había dicho que eran el siguiente paso y ahora lo negaba. Eso era algo que odiaba de Charles, que no aceptara que eran mejores, únicos-¿De veres eres tan ingenuo para creer que no se opondrán a su extinción? ¿O es arrogancia?-noto la forma en la que Charles frunció el ceño, pero no se amedrento, continuo mirándole con firmeza.

-¿Disculpa?-contesto, ofendido el menor.

-Después de mañana se volverán en nuestra contra. Pero tu no lo ves por que piensas que todos son como Moira.-se abstuvo de insultar a la agente, no quería que la discusión se tornara confusa, simplemente quería dejar en claro sus puntos. Él sabía que lo ideal era atacar, antes de que los humanos lo hicieran. Por que iban a hacerlo, tarde o temprano ellos los atacarían.

-Y tu crees que todos son como Shaw.-contraataco. Los ojos de Erik se pusieron gélidos al escuchar el nombre, pero no iba a ceder, tenía que hacerle entender que no podían simplemente iniciar una guerra en contra de los humanos. Podían convivir-Creo que te demostré que no soy como él, nadie aquí lo es. No tienes que sentirte amenazado con...-escucho la risa engreída de Erik y suspiro. No debió abordar el tema, no debió insinuar nada, solo lo molestaría más. Y no quería pelear esa noche, no esa noche previa a una guerra que podía cambiarlo todo.

-No estamos hablando de alfa y omegas, Charles.-aclaro, intentando mostrarse confiado sobre el tema. No haberse inyectado no significaba que se hubiera aceptado por completo, pero sabía que no debía andar con un doble discurso. Aceptación era aceptación, aunque aun tenía que acostumbrarse. De momento era un tema que prefería ignorar-Sino de mutantes y humanos. Lo otro, Shaw, es un tema personal.-dijo con firmeza. Noto una ligera desilusión en la mirada ajena, al parecer no quería que él cumpliera su misión. Pero eso no estaba a debate de ninguna manera, iba a vengarse por todo lo que el nazi le había hecho. Charles tendría que aceptar esa verdad le gustara o no.

-Escúchame muy atentamente, amigo mio.-volvió a inclinarse, para ganar toda la atención de esos ojos celestes-Matar a Shaw no te dará paz.-se lo dijo lentamente, para que lo analizara para que entendiera que todo eso era una locura. Pero no, no hubo ni un estivo de duda en la mirada de su omega. Erik se veía decidido, inquebrantable.

-La paz nunca fue una opción.-ni bien le escucho bajo la mirada, rendido. No iba haber forma de calmar eso. Erik estaba decidido y él no sabía que hacer, no quería perderle... no quería que por esa venganza todo lo que tenían juntos terminara destrozado. Su corazón se estrujo, y cuando miro de reojo la pose segura, la mirada cruel, supo que no quería terminar esa noche así.

-No quiero seguir, dejemos la partida aquí.-comento, enderezándose sin realizar la jugada. Los ojos del magnetico le estudiaron, intentando adivinar si estaba molesto. Charles sonrió con algo de cansancio-La seguiremos mañana, ¿si?-era una invitación, una promesa. Quería dejarlo allí, incompleto, para saber que tenían la posibilidad de quedar donde quedaron pasara lo que pasara al día siguiente. Erik pareció entenderlo, ya que miro atentamente el ajedrez y luego estudio la mirada de Charles. Finalmente los ojos celestes mostraron algo de compasión, dejo caer esa mascara fría y se mostró como realmente era. Erik. Su Erik.

-Mañana-acordó, y llevo su copa a sus labios para acabar la bebida con un ultimo trago. Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio unos minutos y luego Charles se levanto, camino lentamente hacía el sofa de su amigo y se sentó en el apoya brazo. Apenas y se inclino, Erik giro el rostro, y sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso. Si, definitivamente no quería pasar esa noche discutiendo... solo quería asegurarse de tenerlo con él, de que todo lo que vivieron juntos era real, que su relación significaba algo para el polaco también. Charles mantuvo las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Sus cuerpos apenas y se tocaban, sus labios eran quienes estaban en juego, y a pesar de ser un tacto sutil se notaba cargado de sentimiento. El ingles suspiro con placer al sentir la lengua ajena delinear sus labios y le dio acceso total a su cavidad, ronroneando de gusto. Aparto apenas sus labios, y entreabrió los ojos para mirarle, casi sin despegarse-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?-susurro contra su boca. Su mano fue a buscar la de Erik y entrelazo los dedos, se la apretó con firmeza sin dejar de mirarle con intensidad-Toda la noche-aclaro. No iba a dejarle escapar, lo quería tener a su lado hasta que se vieran obligados a separarse para enfrentar esa guerra que definiría todo.

-Iré a buscar ropa para mañana-respondido el polaco, sin apartarse ni un centímetro. Charles sonrió con cariño y gusto antes de asentir. Finalmente se separo, levantándose del sofa y yendo a guardar la botella de whisky. Miro de reojo el tablero pensando que esa era una forma de hacer que Erik volviera con él... el ajedrez lo mantendría a su lado. El polaco se levanto y dejo su vaso a un lado.

-¿Busco algo de comer? No creo que haya cena hoy, todos andan alborotados, y aunque deberíamos cenar para calmarnos... cada uno encontró sus propios asuntos-comento, chequeando rápidamente las mentes ajenas y notando que ninguno se sentía cómodo con la idea de cenar. Cada uno parecía querer poner sus asuntos en orden, con miedo a que mañana no volvieran. Charles odiaba hacerles pasar por eso, solo eran unos niños, pero debían hacerlo, debían salvar a la humanidad.

-No deberías meterte en las mentes ajenas-comento Erik, mirándole de reojo, con esa sonrisa burlista, insinuando que eso era travieso. El telepata frunció el ceño y soltó una suave risa.

-No violo su privacidad si es lo que te preocupa, mi amigo, pero soy un telepata es un poco dificil no ser consciente de lo que hacen-comento encogiendose de hombros. Erik se quedo mirándole un momento, con atención. Nunca había pensado en como funcionaba específicamente la telepatia. No midió el hecho de que era un poco difícil escapar de ella-Las mentes a veces me llaman, por más que yo no quiera escucharlas... tengo que concentrarme para lograr silencio. Y con gente que quiero, como ellos, mi mente se engancha más fácilmente-el magnético le siguió estudiando con sus ojos celestes. Así que esa era la razón por la que sus mentes se conectaban con facilidad, Charles siempre tendría facilidad para entrar en él... por que tenían una relación y se amaban. Extrañamente la idea no le molesto, solo por que Charles era de confianza, no intervenía en sus cosas, no le manipularía.

-Bueno, si no habrá cena busca algo, me ha bajado apetito-igualmente siempre cenaban ligero, pero suponía que se quedaría más tiempo despierto. Dudaba que dormir fuera lo único que fueran a hacer esa noche. Era raro, esa especie de rutina, de normalidad... saber que podía ir a la cama de Charles, que podrían hacer el amor, que se quedaría allí con él. Nunca pensó que podía tener esa vida tranquila, pero aquí estaba.. y se sentía bien ser parte de algo, ser importante para alguien.

Mientras pensaba eso salio del despacho rumbo a su habitación.

  
**

  
Raven se había quedado sola en su cuarto mirando la inyección. Realmente seguía incrédula de que Hank le hubiera rechazado. Pero debió esperarlo, el científico ni siquiera era su pareja, él era un alfa y era obvio que si no mantenía esa hermosa apariencia rubia no iba a quererla. Pero por mas que supiera todas esas cosas no podía evitar sentirse mal. Hank le había dicho, sutilmente, que su forma azul no podía ser considerada hermosa. Le había dicho que ella no era hermosa... y Raven, mirando al espejo su piel azul supo que era verdad. Era un monstruo más que un mutante.

Las lagrimas habían empezado a caer y el llanto fue imposible de controlar. No podía parar de llorar, había sido una ingenua pensando que alguien realmente podría apreciarla con esa forma. ¡Ni siquiera Charles era capaz de hacerlo! Dios, no quería pensar. No quería pensar en nada, no quería recordar los años que paso sola por tener ese color, como su verdadera familia la abandono, como tuvo que huir y como incluso ahora, a pesar de tener amigos, se sentía completamente sola. No hay nada peor que estar en compañía y sentirse sola. No quería... tenía que encontrar una forma de poder afrontar todo eso, tenía que poder calmarse, por que necesitaba dormir, mañana irían a una guerra y...

No lo considero demasiado, se levanto rápidamente. Tomo su forma humana y salio de la habitación. Necesitaba un trago, lo que fuera, para poder calmar los pensamientos de su mente. La primera idea fue agarrar el alcohol de charles, pero lo guardaba en el despacho y seguramente estaba con Erik. Vagamente recordó una conversación de Sean y Alex sobre unos juegos donde bebían y supuso que allí podría encontrar lo que quería. Los chicos se juntaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo. Apresuro el paso y cuando llego golpeo la puerta, no espero demasiado y la abrió-¿Sean?-susurro, pero no había nadie. Seguramente el chico andaba buscando meterse entre las piernas de Moira. Rodó los ojos, pero aprovecho la oportunidad y entro dentro del cuarto.

Los chicos no eran ingeniosos, seguramente lo habían escondido en algún lugar común. Hurgo el ropero, la mesa de noche y finalmente la cama. Sonrió al encontrar un par de botellas allí, tomo una mirando que era vodka y pensó que sería lo más rápido. La abrió y pego sus labios al pico de la botella, comenzando a beber la pálida sustancia que era sumamente fuerte. Arrugo la nariz y dio una respiración profunda, seca cuando termino de beber. Le quemaba la garganta... ella no solía tomar demasiado, Charles que amaba comportarse como su padre, no la dejaba. Pero en parte mejor, se emborracharía más rápido. Se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la cama y continuo bebiendo. Sorbos más pequeños, mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana, evitando pensar pero sin poder hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras se acostumbraba al sabor ardiente del vodka, sus pensamientos vagaron recordando la conversación con Hank, algunas charlas que tuvo con Charles, y finalmente recordando sus conversaciones con Erik. Dio otro trago profundo mientras pensaba que el polaco era el único que podría aceptarla, que podría desearla. Era el único que se merecía su amor. Era el único que la entendía, quien podría calmarla en ese momento. Relamió sus labios, sintiendo el vodka mezclado con el sabor salado de sus lagrimas. Dejo la botella apoyada en el piso, y su mirada algo perdida continuo posada en la venta. Erik podría calmarla. Si, debía buscarlo.

Se sentía aun en sus facultades mentales hasta que se levanto. Todo el mundo se tambaleo un instante y tuvo que apoyar las manos en la cama para no caer. Se acomodo el pelo, apartándolo de su cara, y a pesar de tambalearse, no se rindió. Se levanto y camino saliendo de la habitación. El cuarto de Erik estaba al lado, no sería difícil llegar. Se sujeto con firmeza del picaporte y luego fue pegada a la pared hasta que llego a la puerta. La golpeo, esperando que alguien le responda. Se mordió el labio y golpeo de nuevo-Erik, soy Raven... necesito hablar contigo-su voz salia pastosa, torpe, pero ella ni lo pensó, solo golpeo con más insistencia-Erik de verdad, necesito que... que.. hablemos.-frunció el ceño y finalmente su mano torpemente sujeto el picaporte y lo bajo, antes de empujar su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza, queriendo abrir la puerta. La misma se abrió de golpe, y la chica trastrabillo hacía adentro. Cerro la puerta tras de si con un portazo y se quedo contemplando la habitación-¿Erik?-miro todo minuciosamente, con mucha lentitud, intentando procesarlo, y finalmente decidió que allí no había nadie.

Mierda, y ella que había necesitado tanto hablar con Erik. Quería contarle sus problemas, quería abrazarle, quería que la consolara, la besara, le dijera lo hermosa que era... si, ella era hermosa para Erik. Erik era el único hombre que la apreciaría. Ella... ella tenía que estar con él. Ni lo pensó cuando se quito la bata y la tiro lejos, cayendo milagrosamente sobre la silla. Luego miro la cama, se dejo caer en esta, boca abajo, aspirando la fragancia del hombre. Erik olía muy rico, incluso con ese aroma ligeramente dulzón de omega, despertaba en ella un deseo atroz. Quizás por que no parecía omega. Giro en la cama, enredándose entre las sabanas, sintiendo el tacto contra su piel. Allí dormía Erik, el perfecto Erik, su Erik.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se giro rápidamente, quedando de costado, y sus ojos claros se clavaron en el magnetico. Le sonrió, tontamente, y noto el gesto extrañado del mayor. Erik se detuvo mientras entraba, solo un momento, luego lentamente cerro la puerta-Bueno... esto es una sorpresa-comento, contemplando a la chica, que apenas y se tapaba los pechos con la sabana. Si, no era difícil adivinar que estaba desnuda debajo. Pero ¿que había desnuda en su cuarto? ¿Se había confundido y había pensado que era el de Hank? Bueno, con el aroma a alcohol que emanaba de la chica no sería difícil que se confundiera.

-¿De las buenas?-pregunto pastosamente la joven, y el omega apretó un poco los labios. No, Raven no se había confundido de cuarto. A pesar de estar ebria. ¿Por que estaba ebria? Charles iba a matarla si la veía en ese estado, y aun más si se enteraba que andaba provocativamente desnuda en camas ajenas.

Prefirió no mirarla, por respeto ya que era la hermana del hombre con el que él se acostaba. Paso de largo hacía el ropero, buscando la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente-Lárgate de aquí, Raven. Quiero acostarme-comento, dándole la espalda y tomando alguna de sus cosas-. Ve a prepararte un café o algo, si Charles te llega ver en ese estado va a querer matarte.-comento, cogiendo unos bóxer y poniéndolo encima de los pantalones que había tomado.

-¿Que tal ahora?-Erik frunció el ceño y se giro confundido al escuchar esa voz. Y ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos el cuerpo de Charles, desnudo, acostado con esa pose sugerente y algo femenina, en su cama. Le miro un momento y frunció el ceño. Al parecer la chica necesitaba cierto tipo de compañía. No eran pocas las damas que había visto en estado de alcohol que solo necesitaban sentirse queridas. ¿Y si le daba eso? ¿Si la hacía sentirse querida? Sabía de sus problemas, los entendía. Quería apoyarla, para que se aceptara como era.

-Prefiero a la verdadera tu-dijo mirándola con atención. En pocos segundos tenía de nuevo a la chica rubia frente a sus ojos. La estudio con atención un momento-Dije la verdadera Raven-repitió, lentamente, para que la chica le entendiera. Noto la duda en su mirada, y quizás si ella no hubiera estado ebria no se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Pero lo hizo, frente a sus ojos apareció la piel azul, el pelo rojo, los ojos amarillos. Erik noto que a pesar de haberse transformado se veía insegura, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y esos ojos amarillos le miraban con duda y algo de temor-Perfección-dijo él, con seguridad, para trasmitirle su confianza. Pero ella solo bajo la mirada, obviamente sin creerle. Al parecer reafirmar su confianza no sería tan fácil.

-¿Me alcanzas mi bata?-pregunto con voz tímida, algo congestionada por el llanto que parecía querer contener. Erik miro la bata un momento, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Raven. No, no iba a dejar que escapara de si misma. Ella fue la que evito que se inyectara, tuvo el coraje de afrontarle, ahora él debía devolverle el favor.

-No tienes que esconderte-se acerco lentamente, con un movimiento seguro se sentó en la cama. Solo esperaba que Charles no le matara por estar en esa situación con su hermanita. Sentado a su lado le tomo la mano azul, sintiendo la textura escamosa. Era raro, pero no desagradable-¿Alguna vez viste un tigre y pensado que había que cubrirlo?-le sonrió con cariño, fraternalmente si, Raven era hermosa, y si bien durante un momento pensó en conquistarla ahora solo podía verla como una amiga, compañera, hermana. Le hablo suave, y su rostro se lleno de una dulzura que Raven nunca había visto, al menos no en Erik. No pudo evitar sonreír ella también.

-No-dijo segura, aunque al ver su propia mano entre las de Erik se estremeció. Nunca había estado en contacto, tan intimo, con alguien teniendo esa forma-Pero...

-Eres una criatura exquisita, Raven-la interrumpió con seguridad el polaco. La chica lo miro atenta. Una nueva determinación se veía en los ojos celestes, y ella sintió su piel arder, su interior temblar en pura ansiedad. Era un momento tan intimo, tan placentero. Su pecho se había llenado de un delicioso calor, de orgullo, de saber que alguien era capaz de mirarle con ternura, cariño, deseo; incluso estando en esa forma-Toda tu vida el mundo a intentado domarte. Es hora de que seas libre-el determinamiento brillo en los ojos de Erik, y Raven lo vio inclinarse lentamente. Su corazón se acelero de pura emoción y alzo un poco su rostro, para encontrarle a mitad de camino. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso y ella sintió todo su interior palpitar en éxtasis. Dios, Erik la estaba besando. Erik, él único hombre que podía desearla de esa manera, la estaba besando, con su forma natural. Nunca pensó que nadie podría besarla estando así, pero no... aquí estaba, sintiendo los delgados labios ajenos besar los suyos, esa mano acariciar su cuello.

El contacto no era pasional, era más bien cariñoso, reconfortante. Solo un roce de labios pero se sentía sumamente bien, por que era lo que ella quería. Que la consolaran. Y Erik sabía hacerlo. La besaba con ternura, con sentimiento, y ella solo podía corresponderle atontada. Sentía un montón de mariposas bailar en su interior, de a poco se fue dejando caer en la cama, pero sus labios no se separaron. La boca de Erik continuaba besándola con una suavidad que nunca creyó sentir, como si ella fuera de cristal. El polaco se había inclinado casi completamente encima de la chica y sujetaba su cuerpo en lo alto apoyado una cama en la mano. No quería tocarla demasiado, no quería problemas con Charles, solo quería despertar la confianza ajena. Raven sonreía un poco entre besos, cada vez parecía más atontada, respondiendo más lento y pastoso, tras un par de minutos su respiración se había vuelto profunda y cuando el magnético se aparto la vio dormida. Le sonrió, contemplandola con cariño y finalmente se levanto con cuidado sin querer perturbarla.

Tuvo que abstenerse de limpiar sus labios con la mano, no por que sintiera asco, sino por que resultaba incorrecto besar otros labios. Dios, no podía creer que se sintiera tan culpable. Solo esperaba que Charles no le matara por haberse “aprovechado” de ella. Termino de tomar su ropa, y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido salio. Justo antes de retirarse, volvió, para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche y tomar la moneda que allí había guardado. La contemplo con determinación un momento, antes de ponerla en su bolsillo.

Mañana iba a necesitarla.

  
**

  
Hank miro con atención la inyección que tenía entre sus manos. Era lo que había esperado toda su vida, la posibilidad de ser normal. Pero a pesar de todo estaba inseguro, las palabras de Raven le hacían dudar. Tanto ella como Erik habían pasado por su mismo problema, y ambos habían decidido no inyectarse. Ambos habían preferido continuar por el camino del “orgullo mutante”, de la aceptación. ¿Acaso él debía seguir sus ejemplos y continuar como era, aceptarse? Pero él no había podido aceptarse nunca, siempre inventando excusas, siempre escondiéndose... ¿acaso eso cambiaría solo por que la gente comenzara a aceptar a los mutantes? Por más que los aceptaran nadie pensaría que sus pies fueran algo que deba mostrarse con orgullo, nada cambiaría.

Dejo la inyección a un lado y con lentitud se quito ambos zapatos. Excesivamente grandes, siempre había tenido que pelear con eso. Retiro las medias y contemplo con atención esos desagradables pies. Tan anormales, extraños, tan despreciables. Era lo que más odiaba de si mismo, era la razón por la cual no era normal, por lo cual siempre se sentía inseguro. Esos pies eran el problema de su vida. No había podido tener una vida normal por ellos. Ellos eran la causa... simplemente no era capaz de aceptarlos. Ni siquiera podía mirarlos, le daban vergüenza.

Cerro los ojos un momento y respiro profundo. Desde pequeño se prometió encontrar una cura, y finalmente la había encontrado. No iba a renunciar a los sueños de su vida solo por que de pronto todos amaran ser extraños. Necesitaba hacer lo que era mejor para él, y lo mejor era inyectarse. Tomo de nuevo el suero y le miro un momento, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, algo inseguro. Pero no se dejo llevar por eso, bajo la mano a sus pies e hincó sin temor la aguja. De a poco presiono y vio como el suero desaparecía de la jeringa para entrar en su cuerpo. Aparto la jeringa cuando acabo y contemplo sus pies con atención. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, al verlos comenzar a cambiar. Lentamente esa figura grotesca comenzaba a transformarse en algo más estático, lo que siempre deseo. Finalmente, ante sus ojos aparecieron dos pies perfectamente normales. No pudo evitar reír de felicidad, contemplándolos con orgullo, moviendo suavemente sus dedos, experimentando con ellos. Si, había perdido algo de su movilidad y agilidad pero... todo era perfecto. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Al fin, lo que siempre deseo se había hecho realidad. Finalmente ¡lo había esperado tanto!

Una punzada le hizo bajar de nuevo la vista y noto como sus pies comenzaban a trasmutarse de nuevo-No, no-protesto, desilusionado. ¡No había funcionado! ¿Por que no...?-No, no...-repitió al sentir como el suero parecía arder en sus venas. Rápidamente bajo las manos, apretando su musculo intentando detener la circulación. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Que carajos había estado pasando? De a poco sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo, sentía su anatomía cambiando. Intentaba detenerlo, pero de pronto vio sus propias manos cambiaron, convirtiéndose en unas bestiales garras. Sus vellos se habían teñido de una tonalidad azul y estaban multiplicándose exageradamente. ¡¿Que carajos estaba pasando?!

Se removió inquieto, presa del dolor que le azotaba. Se golpeo contra la mesada, y pudo ver su propio reflejo en un cristal. Unos ojos que de a poco se transformaban en amarillos le devolvieron la mirada. ¡No, no, no! ¡¿Que carajos había pasado?! Su rostro estaba poniéndose azul y él no pudo evitar rugir de pura desesperación. ¡¿Acababa de rugir?! Dios santo, ¡¿Que había hecho?!

 

**

  
Alex bufo, desde su escondite podía ver a Sean caminando por el pasillo. Era obvio que se iba a ver con la idiota de Moira, lo más gracioso es que la agente minutos antes había estado preguntando por Charles. Havok tuvo piedad del profesor y decidió mentirle a la chica, sabía que si iba a buscarle interrumpiría lo que seguramente era una noche apasionada con Erik. Decidió decirle que el profesor tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y que habia pedido no ser molestado. Al menos la agente le creyó, aunque se vio insegura. Alex estuvo seguro de que hizo bien cuando vio pasar a Erik con rumbo directo al cuarto de Charles.

  
Bueno, ya habia hecho la buena acción del dia. Ahora quería la recompensa. Ya había asumido que entre él y Sean no pasaría nada, él era un alfa y el chico era un beta, Alex tenía una pareja esperando por él en alguna parte del mundo. Pero saber eso no hacía que Sean le gustara menos. Nadie sabría lo que pasaría mañana y él solo quería aunque sea saber que se sentia besarlo. La primera vez no conto, ahora iba en serio.

Le miro mientras avanzaba, y cuando lo tuvo a la altura justa corrio hacía a él, empujandole contra la pared y atrapandolo en esta. Sean le miro sorprendido, incredulo, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada antes de que el rubio uniera sus labios en un demandante beso. El pelirrojo gimio y se removio inquieto, queriendo librarse de aquello, pero Alex le sujeto firmemente y se tomo el tiempo para recorrer con su lengua toda la boca ajena.

Había pensando en solo besarle, pero al tenerlo retorciendose contra él no pudo evitar querer tocarle. Con una sola mano le sujeto ambos brazos por sobre la cabeza y la otra exploro un poco su pecho. Sentia al pelirrojo temblar, por lo cual volvio el beso un poco más dulce, aunque se nego a soltarlo. Cuando su mano bajo por el vientre ajeno, Sean se desespero y forcejeo con más fuerza... Alex finalmente le dejo ir.

-¡¡Eres un idiota!!-jadeo el pelirrojo agitado-¡Te dije que no quería nada contigo! ¡No soy gay!-protesto, acomodandose la ropa, sintiendose sumamente nervioso.

-Ya, perdona...-el rubio se aparto serio, había esperado esa reaccion habia prometido mantenerse el calma, sabia que no era bueno perder el control.

-¡¿Perdon?! Maldito idiota ¿Por que carajos me saltas asi? ¡¿Que te piensas que soy un maldito muñeco que puedes usar para tus...?!

-Bueno, como Moira te usa como juguetito sexual no pense que te mo...-no termino de decir la frase antes de que un puñetazo se estrellara contra su menton. Jadeo y se sujeto con fuerza, sabía que se habia pasado, pero era la verdad, le gustara al pelirrojo o no.

-¡¡Callate imbecil!!-el chico se le fue encima, y Alex apenas logro sujetarlo para que no siguiera golpeandole-No sabes de lo que estas hablando, ¡no te metas en mis asuntos!

-Oh por dios Sean, ¿acaso piensas que ella te ama? ¡Esta enamorada de Charles y ni lo disimula!-protesto el rubio, logrando que con esas palabras el chico se quedara quieto.

-Charles es un alfa, nada pasara entre ellos, ella va a darse cuenta que...

-¿Que un adolescente en su mejor opcion?no pudo evitar burlarse. No era que no sintiera pena por Sean, el sentia el mismo dolor de no ser correspondido, pero quería abrirle los ojos aunque sea. Y con suerte el pelirrojo lo consideraba-Y luego el imbecil soy yo.-Sean se habia apartado y le miraba dolido.

-¿Y tu piensas que seras una mejor opcion para mi que Moira? Eso no pasara Alex, superalo. Somos amigos-Sean se aparto varios pasos, acomodandose el cabello y mirando de reojo el cuarto de Moira-Y si sigues comportandote tan idiota quizas ni eso.

-Tal vez no quiero ser tu amigo-sentencio el rubio, ganandose una mirada profunda por parte del menor. Suspiro con pena, y se encogió de hombros antes de volver hacia su cuarto. Sean le miro marcharse y apreto los labios antes de girarse para ir a buscar a Moira.

Le daba igual lo que pensara la gente, él estaba enamorado.

  
**

 

Erik golpeo despacio la puerta de la habitación de Charles-Pasa-respondió la voz del telepata y el magnético no dudo en hacerlo. Cerro la puerta tras de si y contemplo al menor, que se estaba quitando ese anticuado suéter. Menos mal que Charles no vestía de otra forma, por que sino no podría evitar querer saltarle encima cada vez que lo veía. Le gustaba incluso así, con ese sentido de la moda tan... distorsionado. Miro la mesa de noche, donde reposaba una jarra de agua y dos sanwdiches. De pronto el apetito se le había ido completamente, pero igual se acerco a servir un poco de agua en un vaso y le dio un trago. Miraba de reojo al profesor, que se estaba quitando la camisa y sintió su vientre quemarle.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-cuestiono, antes de pensarlo siquiera. El telepata se giro algo sorprendido y él solo le sonrió de esa forma maliciosa. Charles no pudo evitar sonreír también, aun más al sentir la mirada de su pareja contemplar con atención su pecho expuesto. Erik no espero respuesta, dejo el vaso a un lado antes de caminar con seguridad hacía a él, como un tigre hacía su presa. Tomo con posesividad la camisa ajena y lo jalo más cerca, sintiendo orgullo al escuchar un suave gemido por parte del alfa. Sus cuerpos chocaron y Charles le sonrió pervertidamente antes de que sus bocas se encontraran en un candente beso. Peleaban por ver quien dominaba a quien, sus lenguas chocaban, se exploraban, parecían querer comerse el uno al otro. El omega sintió las manos ajenas sujetando su cinturón, jalandole más cerca y gruño dentro del beso, con gusto. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados tanto como podían. Erik tenía la cabeza inclinada hacía abajo, para que su rostro estuviera a la altura del de Charles. El pequeño alfa había alzado el suyo, pero no se veía nada intimidado por la diferencia de alturas. De hecho se sentía con completa confianza como para comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón ajeno.

Lentamente caminaron hacía la cama, Erik retrocedió con cuidado hasta que sintió como chocaba con ella. Se continuaron besando antes de dejarse caer, sentándose en el borde y gimiendo de gusto al sentir a Charles sentarsele encima, ese trasero en su regazo, las piernas abiertas a cada lado de las suyas. Amaba cuando Charles se ponía así, cabalgandole. No dudo en guiar sus manos al trasero del menor y lo sujeto por encima de la ropa, escuchando un rugido que fue ahogado por sus labios y que hizo vibrar cada centímetro de su interior. Las manos del telepata habían comenzando a levantar su remera, para poder acceder a esos abdominales que le gustaban tanto. Dios, debería hacerle un monumento al cuerpo de Erik. Lo amaba, era tan perfecto. Se aparto para quitarle esa prenda y sonrió con gusto al ver su pecho descubierto, su cuello libre, dejando escapar mejor su aroma. No dudo en inclinarse y olfatearle suavemente. Sonrió contra su piel al ver en sus hombros y en su cuello varias marcas que él había dejado la noche anterior-No usaras esos horribles cuellos de tortuga para esconder mis marcas ¿verdad?-pregunto divertido, mientras su roja lengua lamia la marca principal, encima de la yugular de Erik. Sintió un temblor en el cuerpo ajeno, y la piel se erizo bajo sus manos.

-No son horribles, eres el menos apropiado para hablar al respecto... tu y...-suspiro tirando su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir esos besos. Apretó mas los glúteos de Charles, jalandole más cerca, queriendo sentirle bien pegado-Tu y tu horrible ropa de hombre de ochenta años...-Erik soltó una risa entrecortada y se arqueo al sentir la traviesa lengua del ingles bajar hacia su pecho y comenzar a jugar con sus tetillas.

-Mmm.. eso es clase, Erik-ronroneo Charles, y en regaño por quejarse de su ropa le mordió una tetilla logrando que se vuelva a arquear de puro gusto. Su boca subió con besos hasta acabar en su oreja, mientras sus manos amasaban esa musculosa espalda, disfrutando de rasguñarla y acariciar sus músculos. Adoraba ese cuerpo fuerte y fornido-. Solo espero que no sea para taparlas, por que esas marcas son para aclarar que eres mio-Erik gimió, sintiendo su interior arder cuando Charles rugió salvajemente en su oído. El alfa le volvía loco cuando dejaba salir su instinto animal, cundo se comportaba como un animal hambriento por su cuerpo-Eres de mi propiedad-repitió con seguridad, y sus manos volvieron a bajar por la espalda ajena, metiéndose entre el colchón y su cuerpo, logrando sujetar esas nalgas y las apretó con fuerzas. Al instante el polaco jadeo y se dejo caer recostado, respirando un poco más acelerado. Charles sonrió y se le fue encima, y continuo besando su cuello-Eres mio, solo mio...-repitió, mordisqueando su cuello de a momentos, dejando nuevas marcas en este. Erik debería odiar esto, debería detestar que un alfa quisiera nombrarse como su dueño pero en vez de eso solo podía retorcerse de placer, sintiéndose derretido ante la simple idea-¿Entiendes?-Erik apenas abrió los ojos para mirarle, los ojos azules de Charles no dejaban de observarle mientras su boca decencia lamiendole el pecho.

-Si-dijo casi sin voz, sintiendo su tono enronquecido. No podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules y lujuriosos. Dios, a pesar de su cara de santo, cuando Charles estaba en esos momentos eróticos parecía un demonio lujurioso.

-Dilo-dijo con maldad, su mano bajo a apretar con firmeza el bulto de Erik, que ya estaba endurecido, sintiendo que podía explotar contra sus pantalones. El mayor se estremeció cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, abriendo las piernas para darle lugar, sintiéndose ansioso por que esa mano continué tocándole.

-No jodas Charles...-lloriqueo al sentir la mano apartarse. Le miro de nuevo, y vio la ceja alzada del telepata, esa sonrisa traviesa. Erik se irguió apenas, para colar sus manos en los hombros ajenos, tocando la blanca piel, antes de comenzar a retirar esa camisa que no le dejaba ver completamente su cuerpo. Amaba la piel blanca, lampiña de Charles. Tan perfecta, lechosa, apenas algunas pecas decorando sus hombros y luego blancura absoluta. Era tan jodidamente perfecto.

Charles sonrió cuando quedo sin la prenda, y se inclino a darle un rápido beso en los labios, antes de continuar jugando con su pecho-Se un buen chico, Erik... dilo... te recompensare-su mano de nuevo acaricio la entrepierna ajena, y empujo un poco el pantalón hacía abajo, para tocarla por encima del boxer. El omega se removio, cerrando los ojos, crispando los dedos contra los brazos ajenos. “Dilo mi amor, dímelo... dame el gusto... por favor”, le suplico mentalmente y dejo el miembro ajeno para tomarle con firmeza los muslos y hacer que esas piernas largas se abrazaran a sus caderas. Embistió contra él, a pesar de que ambos tuvieran ropa, lo hizo como si le estuviera follando y un jadeo inundo sus oídos. “Sisisisisi, soy tuyo... lo soy...”. El telepata sonrió al escucharle y se inclino de nuevo, con hambre y ansias, para besar con gusto esos delgados labios. Domino por completo el beso, mientras sus caderas continuaban embistiendo contra Erik, sintiendo como este parecía desesperarse por que el contacto se volviera más intimo. Sabia que su posesividad se había despertado al máximo, quizás era por que sabía que al día siguiente se encontrarían con Shaw y quería dejar en claro que Erik le pertenecía a él. Solo a él. Se lo quería dejar claro a si mismo, a Erik y al idiota de Shaw también.

Normalmente el mayor odiaría que alguien le insinuara que él “era un buen chico” como si hablaran de un perro, era humillante, pero su parte omega se deleitaba sin poder evitarlo. Le llenaba de gozo agradar a su alfa, darle lo que quería, sumirse a sus deseos. Aunque era humillante, deseaba tanto agradar al alfa-Gracias-se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Charles en su oreja, suspiro con placer y sus manos abandonaron los brazos ajenos para posarse en su espalda, arañando la blanca piel-Gracias por querer ser mio-murmuro el telepata con voz ronca. Un gemido escapo de Erik al escucharle, cualquier otro alfa solo le diría que era un buen chico, que sabía comportarse, pero Charles... Charles siempre sabía que decir. Giro su rostro para capturar esos rojos labios en un beso demandante y le sujeto con firmeza para girarse y quedar encima. Su cuerpo musculoso presiono al alfa contra la cama, se hizo lugar entre sus piernas y le enterró la lengua hasta el fondo de su boca, queriendo hundirse dentro de él cuando las piernas ajenas se enredaron en sus caderas.

Dios, amaba tanto que Charles fuera distinto a otros alfas, distinto a Shaw, amaba poder propasarse con él y que el telepata se dejara llevar como si fueran dos simples betas que podían experimentar de todo. Con sus poderes desprendió las braguetas de ambos y sintió como el menor le mordía con fuerza los labios al sentir sus virilidades un poco más libres. Las delicadas manos de Charles sujetaron con fuerza sus nalgas y le empujaron más cerca, como si el menor deseara que le embistiera hondo. “Charles, Charles... quiero estar dentro de ti” le comunico mentalmente, mientras su boca ansiosa no dejaba de comer esos labios carnosos. Sus pantalones se bajaron bruscamente hacía abajo, a mitad de muslo, y sus erecciones se frotaron, queriendo eliminar esos boxers para poder tener un mejor contacto. La mano de Charles se metió bajo sus interiores y apretó sus nalgas. “¿En serio es eso lo que quieres, Erik?”. El telepata le sujeto los glúteos con ambas manos y se los separo, queriendo exponer su entrada ya lubricada. El mayor se vio obligado a cortar el beso, gimiendo y alzando un poco las nalgas, sintiéndose un poco expuesto, abierto, necesitado. Su frente se apoyo en los labios de Charles, y este la beso con ternura. Unos dedos se acercaron a su orificio y lo acariciaron; él se arqueo de gusto al sentirlos jugar, presionando levemente. Otra mano bajo a su virilidad y le masturbo suavemente, otra le pellizco los pezones... de pronto Erik abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto un poco mirando su propio pecho donde sentía claramente una mano tocarle, pero allí no había nada. En su virilidad tampoco.. de pronto fue consiente de que lo único que estaba haciendo Charles era sujetar sus dos nalgas y mantenerlas separadas, abiertas. El dedo que había comenzado a penetrarle era completamente imaginario pero a pesar de saberlo gimió con placer.

-¿Cha-charles..?-pregunto algo confundido. El menor soltó una suave risa y Erik sintió como ese dedo extrañamente largo le penetraba por completo y se frotaba contra su próstata. Sus dos manos fueron a parar al cabello de Charles, una a cada lado, tironenandoselo, mientras su boca se inclinaba intentando morder su cuello, aliviado cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo. Le mordió con fuerza para no gemir, mientras sentía como el otro continuaba dándole suaves besos en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Erik... solo te hago notar lo que realmente quieres. No es precisamente estar dentro de mi-comento, y otro de esos dedos fantasmagóricos entró en su cuerpo, abriendo partes muy profundas de su interior. O al menos así lo sentía Erik. “Alza más las caderas, quiero meter mis dedos de verdad”, escucho en su mente y no dudo, se inclino, su frente se apoyo en el hombro ajeno, se sintió jodidamente expuesto, sus rodillas se colocaron a cada lado de las caderas de Charles, estaba casi en cuatro... y debería odiarlo, pero era tan erótico estar asi, ofreciendo su cuerpo, esperando que le atendieran-No tienes por que odiarlo, estamos solos aquí... es lo que quieres, y yo solo quiero cumplir cada una de tus fantasías-gimió cuando uno de los dedos le abrió, esta vez estaba consciente de que era uno real, el contacto fue un poco más áspero. La sensación de los otros dedos no se había ido, prácticamente sentía tres dígitos dentro de él, aunque realmente hubiera uno solo. Se limito a morder con ansias la blanca piel del hombro del telepata, mientras sentía como esos dedos se movían dentro suyo: abriendo, explorando, jugando con su carne y su lubricación. Se le corto la respiración al sentir otro dedo, y ni siquiera logro recuperar el aire cuando otro más se sumo.

-Dios...-empujo su trasero hacía atrás, consciente de que tenía solo tres dedos dentro, pero se sentía como si tuviera cinco. Esos dos dedos fantasmagóricos seguían dentro de él, y se sentía tan condenadamente real. Sentía como si conducto estuviera abriéndose al máximo. Gimió cuando sintió otro dedo acariciar sus pliegues y abrió los ojos asombrado al sentir como comenzaba a penetrarle. Dios, no, no, no... era demasiado, cuatro dedos juntos. Se imaginaba su entrada completamente abierta, esforzándose por recibir más, palpitante y humeda y completamente abierta. Y de pronto sintió como la otra mano de Charles se deslizaba desde su nalga hacia su entrada y ahora esos nuevos dedos acariciaban sus pliegues. Recién entonces Erik fue consciente de que ya no tenía los boxer, sus pantalones se los había quitado al ponerse en esa pose, pero los boxer... no alcanzo a pensar mucho mas cuando otro dedo se metió dentro suyo y comenzó a ejercer presión hacia un costado, como si Charles quisiera partirle al medio. Una vibración subio por toda su espalda, robandole un jadeo y haciendo que tire con mas fuerza el cabello ajeno-¡Charles, joder, vas a partirme!-se quejo, y sintió su voz quebrada. De pronto estaba muy mareado, sobre pasado por las sensaciones. Joder, tenía cinco dedos dentro suyo, se sentía como si fueran siete. Menos mal que estaba lubricando tanto, sino se desgarraría... cinco dedos era demasiado. Sus muslos estaban temblando y su boca no dejaba de babear. Se sentía tan abierto, tan expuesto, tan zorra... por que si, estaba completamente abierto, y sumamente humedo por lo excitante que le resultaba eso.

-No es la idea-dijo la voz excesivamente ronca del telepata-¿te duele?

-¡Joder si! Son cinco dedos...-protesto, tensando su cuerpo, sintiendolos aun mejor, y sollozando de puro nerviosismo.

-Relájate Erik...-escucho, y de pronto sintió una lengua acariciar sus pliegues, colarse entre esos dedos, queriendo sumarse también a la fiesta. Era imposible, por que sabía que Charles estaba besandole la frente, que estaba perlada de sudor, pero igualmente se sentía condenadamente real. Gimoteo, sobre pasado por el placer. Se sentía abierto como nuca, tan, tan abierto. Y a pesar del dolor era condenadamente delicioso, se sentía tan lleno. Esa lengua le calmaba un poco, aliviaba el ardor, a pesar de saber que era falsa. La sentía deslizarse bien profundo, lamer sus jugos, rozas su palpitante prostata-¿Sumare otro dedo, si? Relájate darling, estas temblando...-Charles le hablo al oído y recién entonces el magnetico sintió la forma en la que se movía su barbilla, sin su consentimiento. Pero estaba sobrepasado, con cinco dedos, sentía su rostro arder, seguramente estaba completamente colorado, el pelo lo tenía pegado a la frente, despeinado, pegoteado por el sudor.

-¿O-otro? Nie(no), no... n-no aguanto... es demasiado... ocho dedos... nie, nie... seis... son como ocho, Charles, vas a partirme al medio... to boli (me duele), joder-noto que estaba susurrando, casi no tenía voz, un nuevo beso en su frente, cargado de cariño y no pudo evitar relajarse un poco.

-Solo relájate, va entrar... lo se-la voz era un arrullo suave, Erik se sentía tan dominado por ella, estaba derrumbado entre los brazos ajenos. Joder, estaba completamente entregado, le había dado cavidad total a Charles, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Lo estaba haciendo... pero no le lastimaría ¿verdad? Eran amigos, no podían herirse-Shhh, darling, relájate... te amo, nunca te lastimaría...-de a poco su cuerpo hizo caso a las palabras ajenas y se relajo, sintió otro dedo comenzar a presionar y cerro los ojos con fuerza. No pudo controlarlo, apretó sus mandíbulas, trono sus dientes, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse. Seis dedos, ocho dedos clavados en el fondo de su interior eran demasiado. Su conducto palpitaba como loco, esforzandose por abrirse y recibir más y más. Una parte de él amaba eso, por que asi de abierto estaría si estuviera anudado. Estaba expuesto y sollozante, y flojo, y tan lleno.

Gruño medio sollozo y negó con la cabeza, de pronto sintió sus ojos empañarse ante el dolor punzante en su parte trasera. Sus pestañas se adornaron con perladas lagrimas y su respiración se puso muy tensa, forzada. Su cuerpo podía soportarlo, pero hacia tanto que no estaba tan abierto, y era tan embriagante y perturbador-No, nie, nie, no puedo, no puedo... sacalos...

-Shhh, Erik...-de pronto sintió una caricia en su mandíbula, Charles le hizo levantar el rostro-Mírame-se forzó a abrir los ojos, miro los orbes azules y se dejo hacer cuando esa mano aparto el cabello de su frente-¿Realmente te duele?-la voz sonaba extrañamente divertida. “Si, joder, Charles...¡es demasiado!”. Le respondió mentalmente, y esa delicada mano limpio sus ojos. De pronto su rostro mostró absoluta confusión, esa mano... ¡esa mano!. Intento voltearse, pero Charles le sujetaba la mandibula-Lo hiciste bien mi amor, no pense que me dejaras pasar de cinco...-el alfa sonreía travieso y esos labios rojos le repartieron besos en todo el rostro, antes de capturan con dulzura su boca. Erik aun no entendía nada, no podía pensar. No podía concentrarse estando tan abierto. Ni le respondió al beso, su boca solo temblaba, cosa que le robo una risita al menor-Eres tan perfecto... tan fuerte-la mano de Charles le acaricio de nuevo el cabello, y de pronto la sensación de los dedos fantasmagóricos desapareció y su cuerpo tembló de nuevo, antes de sollozar preso de una nueva angustia. Se arqueo entero, sintiéndose algo desesperado-Nunca te haría daño-repitió Charles, y movió sus dedos. Los únicos dedos que estaban en su interior. Solamente dos dedos. Erik de pronto se sintió demasiado vació, no le saciaban para nada, a pesar de que lo estaban follando a buen ritmo. Pero realmente había pensado que tenía más dedos... al menos dos más, y se había sentido delicioso, abrumador, pero delicioso. Jadeo frustrado y su frente se apoyo en la de Charles, ahora si respondiendole al beso, con demasiada hambre. Luego de estar tan abierto, estaba desesperado por tener algo firme dentro. Tenso su cuerpo, apretando esos dedos, queriendo volver a sentirse lleno. “Entonces pidemelo, Erik... te lo dare. Todo lo que quieras... solo pídelo”.

El mayor gruño contra sus labios y bufo-¡Deja de bromear conmigo!-quería que lo hiciera, que simplemente lo hiciera. Ya no soportaba más, sentía su entrada palpitar errática, quería que le follaran, se sentía desesperado por ello. ¡Necesitaba tanto la verga ajena abriendo su cuerpo y llevandole al deliro! Se acomodo, alzando el trasero, sintiendo los dedos ajenos más profundo y se dejo llevar por la embriagante sensación de sentir que le atendían. Era tan delicioso y desesperante al mismo tiempo-En serio, Charles...-a pesar de la situación su voz sonaba algo amenazante, cosa que hizo reír al telepata.

-¿Que pasa, Erik? ¿Quieres follarme?-dijo divertido, besandole suavemente la boca, sonriendo al sentir los gemidos necesitados ajenos y las lamidas ansiosas que Erik propinaba sobre sus labios-¿Quieres estar dentro de mi? ¿Eso es lo que deseas?-le mordió el menton, y lo sintió arquearse entero.

-No, dios, sabes que no...-protesto, sus caderas se movieron ansiosas, queriendo que esos dedos le follaran con más y más ganas. Bien profundo, abriendo sus entrañas, llenandole tanto como pudieran. Pero antes de poder disfrutar completamente los digitos abandonaron su interior. “Por favor, no juegues conmigo, no te burles, cabron...” gruño en la mente ajena, Charles soltó una risa suave, le beso los hombros, y comenzó a descender, el cuerpo de Erik estaba arriba del de él, pero tenía suficiente espacio para moverse con libertad. Su lengua lamió uno de los puntiagudos y pequeños pezones, la piel tenía un sabor salado por la forma en la que sudaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, y sus musculo se veían deliciosamente marcados. El ingles tenia ese cuerpo de Adonis sometido, entregado al placer, vibrando ante su toque. Era tan erotico. Lamió la marca del pectoral, antes de seguir descendiendo, hasta que finalmente quedo a la altura de su ombligo. Se lo mordisqueo, notando como ese cuerpo se removía, moviendo las caderas ansioso. El pene que colgaba sumamente hinchado entre las piernas le rozaba la garganta y Charles no pudo evitar jadear al verlo de reojo.

-Dios, Erik... estas completamente duro, nunca te vi tan grande-dijo ansioso, sin poder quitar sus ojos de esa virilidad circuncidada. Se veía más grande que nunca, sus venas marcadas, su piel oscurecida por el exceso de sangre, los huevos tensos y cargados. Parecía a punto de estallar-Dios, estas así de duro por que te éxito creer que te abría tanto ¿verdad?-la admiración era palpable en la voz del menor. Erik lo hubiera negado, hubiera protestado, pero solo podía gemir bajito, inclino su cabeza para morder la almohada y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió una lengua rozar su glande, presionar su uretra. Charles rodeo con su boca la virilidad, el sabor salado embriago sus papilas gustativas. Lo degusto, todo sabor de Erik le agradaba. Su boca rodeo tanto como pudo esa verga, pero al estar demasiado dura no pudo cubrirla entera. Lo sintió gemir nuevamente, la mente del polaco estaba por estallar y Charles se aparto justo a tiempo, sujetando la base de su virilidad-No, no, aun no...-un gruñido vibro en la habitación, junto con cada artefacto de metal. El ingles solo asentó su sonrisa, y lentamente salio de debajo del cuerpo ajeno. Se levanto, sentándose en la cama, mirando de reojo el cuerpo del omega, sabía que no podía esperar demasiado, Erik sentiría que le tomaba el pelo y escaparía. Pero igualmente le recorrió con la mirada, sin prisas, estudiando las largas y musculosas piernas, el trasero firme y pequeño, su virilidad colgando. ¿Cuantas veces se imagino tenerlo asi? Ofrecido, en cuatro, ansioso por que él le toque y le calme. Y a pesar de que fantaseo con ello mil millones de veces, la realidad no se comparaba. Erik se veía hermoso así, desesperado por que le follen, ido por el placer. Se relamió, y termino arrodillado atrás suyo, le abrió las nalgas, notando ese pequeño agujero algo dilatado. Al parecer el cuerpo de Erik realmente se había expandido, esperando recibir más, aunque solo fueran dos dedos. Se inclino a lamer los jugos de esa entrada. Era decadente la forma en la que ese liquido bajaba como un hilo delgado entre sus muslos. Charles la limpio con su lengua, antes de que su apéndice se enterrara en ese agujero, sintiendo al polaco jadear de puro gusto. Eso lo animo a más, degusto su interior, ronroneando de placer. Quería llevarle a la completa locura, para que el mayor entendiera que solo en sus brazos iba a poder disfrutar del verdadero placer.

Las manos del polaco apretaron las sabanas, mordió la almohada con fuerza y sollozo. Necesitaba más, y era desesperante no ser atendido. “Charles, Charles, Charles... por favor”. El telepata se sintió algo conmovido por lo desesperado de sus pensamientos, con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarle suave-Calma mi amor, pronto...-susurro contra uno de sus blancos muslos. Le masturbo despacio, como si quisiera desesperare más y luego le palmeo suavemente el vientre-Levanta el pecho-susurro, y Erik volteo el rostro para mirarle, una duda bailando en sus ojos-Si, en cuatro, mi vida-respondió el menor a una pregunta no formulada. El alfa se mordio el labio, sintiendose algo desesperado tambien. Erik estaba sonrojado, sus ojos vidriosos de deseo, los labios hinchados y toda su barbilla humeda por que babeaba de puro placer. Era la visión más erotica que hubiera tenido nunca.

-No, definitivamente no...-siseo, casi sin voz, sin poder sonar tan firme como quisiera.

-Sera mejor....-Erik frunció el ceño aun con su cabeza sudorosa apoyada en la cama, intentando ver a Charles. Cierto era que así estaba mucho más entregado, solo con el culo arriba, esperando atención; y debería alzarlo más y se vería aun más necesitado. Suspiro y se levanto para quedar en cuatro. Cerro los ojos un momento y respiro hondo. Por suerte sus brazos tenían suficiente fuerza, sino no sabría si podría soportar las embestidas-Dime lo que quieres... Erik, por favor... necesito escucharte-la voz era como un ronroneo, Erik gimió al sentir como Charles se había quitado los bóxer y esa virilidad comenzaba a pasear insinuante entre sus nalgas-Dime que me amas... que eres mio...-”que te quedaras conmigo para siempre”. El telepata se removía ansioso, necesitado, estaba embriagado por el miedo y la posesividad. No quería perder a Erik el día siguiente, no quería que se encontrara con Shaw y dudara, necesitaba saber que era suyo, solo suyo.

Al sentir esos pensamientos tan necesitados el magnetico no lo aguanto y asintió-Te amo... te amo... tanto...-la virilidad ajena comenzó a presionar su entrada y de a poso se fue adentrando en su interior. Gimió de gusto,de alivio: al fin lo tenía dentro, lo había deseado tanto. Con un movimiento lento pero firme Charles continuo empujando hasta que sus testículos chocaron con sus nalgas. Al fin, dios, se sentía tan lleno. Su cuerpo abierto para recibir esa virilidad que cabía perfectamente en su interior, era del tamaño justo, perfecto. Ronroneo de placer y movió un poco sus caderas en círculos, ansioso por sentir más y más.

-¿Eres mio?-Charles le sujeto las caderas y sin quitar sus ojos lujuriosos del cuerpo ajeno comenzó a moverse con suavidad, saliendo despacio, casi por completo antes de volver a meterse firmemente, más rápido. Se acomodo para pegarle justo en la próstata. Una y otra vez, salia despacio, suavemente, sintiendo ese interior ceñirle, como si no quisiera dejarle escapar, y luego se metía tan a dentro como podía-¿Eres mio, Erik?

-Joder Charles, ya callate...-gruño, alzando más las caderas, queriendo sentirle más profundamente-Muévete más por favor... por favor...-gimoteo, y fue recompensado con un movimiento más rápido, más profundo. Charles bombeaba en su interior y le llevaba al delirio. “Por favor Erik dime que eres mio”. Cada embestida iba directamente en su próstata y no pudo evitar sollozar de puro placer. Correntadas de gozo vagaban por su cuerpo, haciendo que se crispara, que su mente se sintiera algo nublada-Si, si, si...-la mano en su virilidad comenzó a moverse, masturbandole con fuerza, y un cosquilleo abordo cada célula de su ser-Soy tuyo... tan tuyo... fui hecho para ti...-las palabras abandonaron sus labios sin poder procesarlo, si notar lo que realmente significaban. Pero Charles si que lo noto, gimió ante la entrega y continuo embistiendole, más y más rápido, sintiendo como ese interior le apresaba. Erik hervía por dentro, y ese calor lo estaba llevando al delirio. Sus sentidos estaban atontados, por estar así con su omega, por ese aroma que había llenado el cuarto, por el hedor del sexo. Su omega estaba entregado, gimiendo como loco, humedo y abierto para él, disfrutando con cada embestida... todo era perfecto. Miro la base de su pene y vio como comenzaba a hincharse, lo presiono contra el cuerpo del mayor y lo escucho jadear inseguro.

-No voy a meterlo si no quieres-prometió, y miro atento las reacciones del menor. Noto la forma en la que ese interior le apretaba, por la forma en la que Erik se había tensado al sentir el nudo presionar su agujero. Pero luego la entrada se expandío un poco, queriendo recibirle. Se mordio los labios para contenerse de no embestir asta obtener respuesta. El omega estaba mareado por el placer, sentira esa bola presionar y quería decir que si, rogar por que se la metiera: su instinto le pedía tenerlo dentro; pero sería desgarrador, sería como cuando era chico... lo sentiría partirlo al medio, le dolería moverse, sangraría... seria insoportable, y mañana había una guerra.

-Nie, no... no puedo-gruño y escucho un sollozo en respuesta, pero nada más, Charles continuaba follandole. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez mas ansioso. La mano en su virilidad le masturbaba con fuerza, desesperada y Erik no aguanto. Jadeo, sintiendo sus brazos flaquear un poco. Sus codos se flexionaron, su mentón rozo la almohada y gimió con fuerza sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo vibrar en puro éxtasis-Ohhh d-dios...-en mitad de la frase su voz se quebró y los chorros de semen comenzaron a salir disparados, uno baño su propio mentón y otro callo adornando la cama, uno tras de otro, como si no tuvieran fin. Se le corto el aliento, y tuvo que esforzarse para no dejarse caer del todo, la energía le habia abandonado. Su pecho subía y bajaba como loco, todo su cuerpo temblaba por el exceso de placer. Sintió a Charles presionar más hondo, el telepata era asfixiado por las contracciones ajenas, y al sentirlo tan apretado solo podía moverse más y más ansioso.

-Eres tan delicioso, tan perfecto...-continuo moviéndose, viendo la posición tan entregada. El omega habia arqueado la espalda durante el orgasmo y esas nalgas estaban a su disposición, Charles las separo con sus dos manos y empujo fuerte contra su entrada, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando su nudo se presiono un poco y ese orificio se abrio más que dispuesto. Erik temblaba como loco, sin poder aguantar, el cuerpo estaba tan sensible por el orgasmo. Quería atrapar a Charles dentro y no dejarlo salir... gimió y mordió la almohada al sentir ese nudo presionar, su cuerpo quería ceder, su interior estaba quemandole de pura ansiedad y estaba seguro de que si lo dejaba entrar sentiria otro fuerte orgasmo que le dejaria inconciente. Se relajo un poco, disfrutando del cosquilleo que sentía en su entrada, notando como esta palpitaba queriendo atrapar el nudo dentro de si. Charles se aparto, para embestirle nuevamente y ambos gimieron de gusto cuando el nudo volvio a presionarse con algo de rudeza. El alfa coloco su mano torpemente, para no meterse dentro y dio una nueva embestida antes de, finalmente, dejarse ir en ese calido interior, regando su semilla dentro. Masajeo un poco su nudo, mientras miraba el cuerpo de su omega. No podía dejar de temblar, pero no queria moverse... quería dejar hasta la ultima gota de su semen dentro. Su respiración estaba acelerada, sus huevos finalmente relajados, igual que cada musculo de su cuerpo. Exquisito, simplemente perfecto. Sentia a su omega ronronear de placer y no pudo evitar sonreir algo embobado. Le llegaban las proyecciones de Erik, de cuanto le gustaba sentir su interior abierto, de cuando le gustaba sentir esa simiente bañarle, de cuanto le gustaba que Carles le llenara.

No pudo evitarlo, le gano la relajación y se fue encimando sobre el cuero ajeno, ambos estaban segados por la relajación y las endorfinas. Charles se recostó encima de Erik, sin miedo de aplastarlo, era lo bueno de que fuera más grande y musculoso. Ambos estaban acelerados, sus pechos subiendo y bajando como locos, sus cuerpos aun unidos.

-Vas a matarme algún día, eres un jodido pervertido-susurro Erik, casi sin voz, Charles se rió aun jadeante y beso detrás de su oreja. Ambos estaban como anestesiados, algo cansados, no querían ni moverse. Charles llevo su mano con suavidad a la nuca ajena y le tiro suavemente el cabello.

Erik pareció entenderlo, y alzo el cuello-Eres mio-dijo con posesividad, mirando el cuello ya marcado con suaves tintes rojos.

-Si-respondió en un suspiro, aceptando. Había sido una pregunta aunque no sonara como tal. Charles ansioso se inclino y comenzó a besarle con ganas el cuello, su boca devoraba la piel, succionaba, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en ese sector. Tras un minuto dejo de chupar, se separo un poco y sonrió con excito al notar la marca indisimulable que había dejado en su cuello. Mañana, Shaw y cualquier otro sabrían que Erik tenía compañero. Que era todo suyo. Los ojos celestes le miraron con atención y Charles perezosamente fue saliendo de su interior y se dejo caer a su lado. Cayo boca arriba y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, exhibiéndose. Los labios de ajenos rápidamente se pegaron a su piel y jadeo al sentirlo chupar con ansias. No sabía si Erik lo hacía de posesivo, o solo por no querer ser el único marcado, pero no le importaba. Dejo que le llenara de marcas, lo que sea mientras se sintiera en confianza. Cerro los ojos y disfruto de los besos y las mordidas, feliz por la posesividad ajena. Cuando Erik se separo le sonrió por dejarle hacer aquello, y luego le dio un casto beso antes de acostarse de espaldas a él, cerrando los ojos-Debemos dormir-dijo, acomodándose, sintiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

Charles se quedo pensativo un momento, mirando el techo. Cuando finalmente regularizo su respiración se giro, miro la espalda ajena y mordio sus labios. Tenía mucho miedo de perderle, Erik era la razón de su vida, era su felicidad absoluta y pensar en perderlo le helaba el corazon. Sin poder contenerse le rodeo con sus brazos, repegandosele tanto como podía. Le beso la nuca y se inclino a su oído-Erik, pase lo que pase mañana... siempre tendrás un lugar esperando por ti en esta mansión-susurro el telepata, apretándolo fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quizas les desilucione un poco el capitulo, quizas esperaban más acción, pero ya en el siguiente sin falta tamos en la guerra. 
> 
> Y si, escribo +18 como camionera, o como peli porno barata xD 
> 
> ¿Que tal quedo lo de Raven? Muchos pensaron que si pasaria xD
> 
> En fin, les dejo el adelanto ¿comentarios?
> 
> -Erik, mi pequeño omega, que agradable sorpresa-su corazon se detiene un segundo, por que esa voz sigue teniendo el mismo poder que siempre ha tenido. Le hace sentirse pequeño e insignificante, fuera de si, asustado. Con solo escucharla su mente grita de forma agobiadora y su interior se retuerce entre el panico y la ansiedad, ansiedad por acercarse, por obedecer cualquier cosa que le pida. Hacía tanto que no lo sentía... esa vena sumisa palpitando dentro de él. Se siente tan indefenso, solo quiere la aprobación de su alfa...


	23. La Guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Me tarde con este capitulo, por los nervios, las dudas, el colegio principalmente. El ultimo año de la Uni es como... ufff. Encima se me rompí la netbook, y espero que no sea nada grave por que el técnico me dijo que si era lo que creía tardaría seis meses ¬¬
> 
> Deseenme suerte, aunque sea espero recuperar la información, tenía el borrados de tres historias Cherik allí u.u 
> 
> Enjoy!

**LA GUERRA**

  
  
Erik sintió la respiración en su nuca, un beso cariñoso se poso en su piel y suspiro de placer, antes de obligarse a abrir los ojos. Miro de reojo y se topo con los enormes ojos de Charles mirándole con atención, cosa que le hizo sonreír con pereza. Quería despertar así cada mañana. Aun estaba adormilado, quiso seguir relajado con las caricias ajenas, las manos del telepata vagaban por su espalda y él ronroneo de placer-Erik-la voz retumbo en su oído y le hizo erizar los bellos del cuerpo. Joder, nunca en la vida estuvo tan relajado, dormir con Charles era como una terapia-Darling, aunque quisiera consagrar toda la mañana a acariciar y adorar tu cuerpo, hoy es el gran día-noto ese ligero tono de urgencia y se obligo a reaccionar. Se giro, para enfrentar al telepata que aun se encontraba desnudo-. Me hubiera gustado dejarte dormir más, te ves realmente bello cuando descansas, y aun es temprano, pero debemos prepararnos.  
  
-Obviamente-respondió, sus ojos estudiaron un momento al telepata y estiro la mano para colocarla en el cuello ajeno y jalarle hacia sus labios. Un rudo beso de madrugada, ansioso, algo nervioso. No sabía lo que podía pasar luego. Aunque Charles había dicho que siempre tendría un lugar allí. ¿Debía creer que le dejaría matar a Shaw? ” _Preferiría que no lo hicieras._ ”, la respuesta resonó en su mente y lo hizo apartarse y cortar el beso. Charles apenas abrió los ojos para mirarle y Erik suspiro-Sera mejor que nos alistemos-dijo, sin querer hablar del tema. Charles asintió, aunque ninguno se movió. Los rayos del sol aun ni se filtraban por la ventana pero sabían que era hora de arrancar el día. No era lógico que ambos hubieran dormido tan tranquilos y relajados la noche previa a una guerra, pero luego del sexo ambos habían caído en una danza suave de paz y relajación.   
  
Charles se inclino a robarle un nuevo beso, un poco más prolongado que al anterior. Menos urgido y más cariñoso. Ambos ronronearon y se separaron sin ganas-Debemos ir, hay que levantar a los chicos-se levanto junto con sus propias palabras y vio al polaco imitarlo. Charles se dirigió al baño mientras Erik juntaba sus propias ropas. Con una sincronización, que parecía propia de una rutina que ellos no tenían, se alistaron. El mayor acomodo su chaqueta y miro de reojo a Charles, en un traje como siempre-No se si esa es la vestimenta apropiada para una batalla-comento, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del telepata.  
  
-El traje es multi ocasión-el omega alzo la ceja, había un tono de diversión en los ojos ajenos así que no quiso seguir preguntando. Allá Charles y su ropa. Salieron del cuarto, los chicos ya estaban despertando y Erik se auto designo preparar un rápido desayuno. Con su habilidad era mucho mas rápido y practico, y en pocos minutos tuvo algo presentable que hiciera que el hambre no les derrumbara ese día. Comer siempre era importante.   
  
Le sonrió a Raven al verla con su piel natural. La chica había despertado en el cuarto del polaco, recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior y estaba avergonzada. No quería enfrentarle, ni a él ni a Charles. Su hermano le mataría si se enteraba de lo que quiso hacer. Si se enteraba de que beso a su omega. Aparto el pensamiento, ya que no quería proyectar, e ignorando a todo el mundo se sentó a tomar su desayuno en silencio. Dios, después de todo lo que bebió anoche le dolía la cabeza, esperaba que la aspirina le hiciera efecto pronto.   
  
Desayunaron en un silencio turbio, todo parecía estar tenso ese día. La única conversación que se escuchaba era la de Moira, que hablaba por teléfono con la CIA, queriendo enterarse de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. La agente se veía un tanto ojerosa, al parecer no había descansado bien la noche anterior... muy preocupada en lo que ese día les depararía. Alex también lucia algo fatigado, aunque con más pesadez. Mientras que Sean parecía ser el único no afectado por el asunto. Cuando todos ya estaban terminando el desayuno, Raven pregunto por Hank, pero todos suponieron que estaría por llegar. Cuando la mañana siguió su rumbo y el científico no apareció decidieron que lo correcto era ir a buscarlo. Ya era hora de marcharse y el chico no daba señales de vida.  
  
Charles encabezo la caminata al cuarto ajeno, ni bien lo vieran se marcharían así que no quería que ninguno se dispersara o se distrajera en ese momento. Se detuvo frente a la amplia puerta y tomo con cuidado una nota que reposaba en la entrada. Cuando entraron a la habitación todos se mostraron sorprendidos. Era un absoluto caos, todo estaba roto. Raven sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿que había pasado allí? De pronto se sentía nerviosa, no entendía por que Hank podría haber hecho eso... Joder, joder, joder. Camino junto con los chicos, hacía la caja que había en medio del cuarto. Todos se asomaron a mirar, pero ella solo podía seguir observando el cuarto. Santo cielos, solo esperaba que el chico estuviera bien. ¿Todo eso tendría que ver con la inyección?   
  
-¿De veras tenemos que usar esto?-al escuchar la voz de Alex finalmente miro lo que había dentro de la caja, no le sorprendió encontrarse con los trajes que ya había visto antes. Aunque ahora estaban terminados, la ves que ella los vio aun les faltaba mucho.  
  
-Como ninguno de nosotros muto para soportar fuerzas G extremas ni una lluvia de balas sugiero que nos los pongamos-respondió la voz segura del telepata. Erik fue el primero en tomar el que supuro que era suyo por el tamaño y luego se marcho a su habitación. No tenían por que desperdiciar el tiempo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Finalmente, todos ya vestidos y preparados llegaron a la base aérea. Cuando llegaron al jet todavía no había rastros del científico, cosa que hizo que la chica azul se sintiera cada vez más y más nerviosa. Moira se había retirado para arreglar algunas cosas con sus jefes mientras ellos se quedaron admirando la nave. Tras varios minutos de silencio la metamorfa ya no pudo aguantarlo más.  
  
-¿Donde esta Hank?-pregunto sin poder evitar que su voz sonara algo ansiosa. No quería perder la compostura, se mostraba seria y segura. Había ganado varias miradas por tener su forma azul, los chicos se comportaban un poco raros, aunque lo estaban aceptando bastante bien.   
  
-Estoy aquí-la figura del chico apareció por la entrada principal. Todos intercambiaron miradas confundidos al ver la fisonomía más grande de lo habitual. Solo fue necesario un par de pasos más para que lograran ver lo que la inyección había hecho. Raven contuvo la respiración, eso era lo que había destrozado al científico. Debía odiarlo. Y ella lo entendía, tanto tiempo con una forma que nadie apreciaba... y Hank había odiado sus pies por ser distintos, seguramente ahora se odiaba por completo. Oh, pobre, debía estar destruido.   
  
-¿Hank?-Charles fue el primero en juntar valor para hablar. El chico camino hacía a ellos, acercándose más que nada a Raven. De pronto se sentía sumamente tonto y angustiado por todo lo que le dijo a la chica la noche anterior, se imaginaba que ella no debería querer ni hablarle.   
  
-No ataco las células. Las mejoro.-aclaro, sentía la mirada de todos encima de él. Realmente quería desaparecer en ese momento. Toda una vida queriendo lucir normal, queriendo ser como cualquier otro humano, y ahora era un monstruo. Evito mirar a los de más, no quería enfrentar esos ojos de los chicos, no quería ver sus expresiones de asco-No funciono  
  
-Si lo hizo, Hank.-Raven sonaba animada, dándole energía. La mano azul apretó su hombro y de pronto se sintió un poco más aliviado-¿No lo ves? Esto es lo que realmente deberías ser. Este eres tu-sus ojos amarillentos chocaron con los ajenos. No había esperado encontrar a Raven en su forma natural, pero era un poco más tranquilizante no ser el único distinto. Eso le dio un poco de paz-Basta de esconderse-el comentario casi le roba una sonrisa, pero no llego a hacerlo antes de sentir la mano de Erik en su hombro.  
  
-Nunca luciste mejor, viejo-y de pronto toda alegría que llego a sentir se borro. Ni lo pensó cuando estiro su mano y la coloco rodeando el cuello ajeno. Lo hizo levantarse varios centímetros del suelo y en cada segundo le apretaba más y más. Podía partir al medio el cuello si solo ejercía un poco más de presión. Estaba jodidamente molesto, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que se burlaran de él.   
  
-Hank-la voz de Charles se escuchaba tensa, pero no le intereso. Necesitaba calmarse, y dejar que su ira fluyera parecía bastante bueno. Noto la forma en la que el rostro de Erik comenzaba a ponerse colorado, las venas se marcaban. Esos ojos celestes se llenaron de lagrimas por el esfuerzo, y ante esa cara de suplica sintió un sabor sangriento pero agradable en su paladar. A la bestia dentro de él le encantaba tener a un omega tan poderoso así, sometido.  
  
-No te burles de mi-le dijo tenso, amenazante. Al aspirar sintió el aroma dulzón llegarle y apretó mas el cuello ajeno, sintiendo un ruido de atragantamiento.  
  
-Hank, bájalo inmediatamente, por favor.-respiro pesadamente al escuchar la voz de Charles. El telepata estaba usando ese tono dominante que era capaz de convencer a cualquier persona de hacer lo que le pedía. Xavier era un alfa poderoso y en su tono era obvio que se estaba molestando en exceso. Era normal, Hank estaba atacando a su omega-Hank.-repitió Charles, cada vez más y más molesto. Le costaba controlarse, quería saltarle a la yogular y morderle con fuerza, hacer que suelte a su pareja. Nadie debería lastimar a Erik. Nadie debería tocar a su omega. Empezaba a ver en rojo, y al captar los pensamientos de que Hank estaba disfrutando de esto no pudo contenerlo y gruño con fuerza. No iba a dejar que le tocara-¡Hank!-el rugido que acompaño el reclamo hizo a todos temblar ligeramente y finalmente el científico retomo su control y dejo caer al magnetico.  
  
Erik no pudo controlar su propio cuerpo, cayo directo al piso. El sonido sordo hizo que Charles gruña bajo. De pronto era consciente de lo tenso que estaba, y de la forma en la que apretaba los puños. Él no tenía una naturaleza violenta, mucho menos de violencia física, pero realmente había pensado en arrojarse encima de Hank y golpearle.  
  
-No me burlaba-dijo sin voz el polaco, sus ojos brillaban con ira e ironía. Se masajeo un poco el cuello, sintiendo su voz muy ronca. Una mano se coloco frente a su rostro y la tomo si pensar, al levantare noto los ojos endurecidos de Charles. Era una de las primeras veces que Charles realmente le daba miedo. Se veía sumamente molesto. El telepata rozo con sus dedos el cuello de Erik y este tembló ligeramente, antes de exponérselo un poco, por instinto, dejando que le revisara. La yema de los dedos ajenos bailo sobre su piel, acariciandola, asegurandose de que no hubiera daños. De pronto se sintió mas tranquilo ante ese contacto, y noto como los ojos azules se calmaban también. Debió pensar en esa sensación de calma que se generaban el uno al otro con solo un roce, pero como siempre, ignoro las sensaciones tan profundas que se causaban mutuamente. O más bien prefirió no pensarlas. Que Charles tuviera tantos efectos sobre él era una simple casualidad.  
  
-Aun yo tengo que admitir que te ves bastante rudo-comento Alex, una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-Creo que tengo un nuevo nombre para ti: Bestia.-el bufido que recibió en respuesta le hizo reír. Hank realmente pensó en golpearle, pero por suerte Sean les interrumpió.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que sabes pilotear esta cosa?  
  
-Por supuesto que si, yo la diseñe-respondió confiado. Unos pasos le hicieron voltear y vio llegar a Moira. La agente venía corriendo y les apremio a que se subieran rápidamente al jet. El cruce de la franja se calculaba para las diez de la mañana, y ya eran las nueve treinta, estaban atrasados y no podían meterse en asuntos personales en una situación como esta.  
  
Finalmente todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos. Hank comenzó a pilotear el jet a toda velocidad, por suerte este era muy aerodinámico, así que en cuestión de unos quince minutos ya estaban volando sobre la costa atlántica. Cuando llegaron las cosas se veían tensas, los estadounidenses ya estaban apuntando al barco ruso que seguía avanzando sin dudar.   
  
Charles no dudo en llevar los dedos a su frente, la primera intensión fue entrar en la mente del tripulante y hacerlo girar para que se marcharan de allí si mayor inconvenientes. Era la forma más sencilla de acabar con aquello. Pero no debía ser tan confiado, solo encontró una mente consciente a bordo, y a través de ella fue capaz de ver al mutante con forma de demonio. Toda la tripulación estaba muerta, apenas y escucho el mensaje que enviaba el otro navío ruso: “Mr de Aral se le ordeno dar la vuelta”. Pero obviamente eso era algo imposible, Shaw se había asegurado de ello. Antes de poder hacer mucho más, Azazel le pego una patada al hombre, y al caer en la inconsciencia el telepata se vio alejado de esa mente. Se sintió un poco mareado y abrió los ojos, apartando sus dedos-Toda la tripulación del Mar de Aral esta muerta, Shaw estuvo allí-dijo, algo tenso. Miró a Erik, que esta casi enfrente suyo y sintió un remolino en el estomago al ver esos ojos celestes brillar con entusiasmo. De pronto no quería que llegue el momento, no quería que su omega vaya a encontrar a Shaw... no quería que se enfrente al sujeto que creía que era su pareja, no quería que lo tuviera cerca, no cuando sabía todo lo que ese hombre le hizo. ¿Y si Shaw volvía a deñarle? No iba a poder soportarlo.  
  
-Aun esta aquí, en alguna parte-recalco el polaco. Sus ojos celestes no se apartaban de Charles, le observaban con insistencia. Mas allá de lo que el ingles deseara sabia que tenía que dejarlo ir. Erik se enfrentaría a su destino con o sin su consentimiento, y prefería ayudarle, así se aseguraba de que no le pasara nada malo.   
  
Miró a Moira al escucharla hablar sobre lo que pasaría si el bote cruzaba la linea de embargo. No tenían mucho tiempo y tenían que encontrar una solución. Normalmente prefería pensar un poco más las cosas, pero entre la adrenalina del momento y el futuro encuentro entre Erik y Shaw estaba nervioso. No pensó demasiado cuando llevo los dedos de nuevo a su frente. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y al instante la nave rusa estaba disparandole un misil a su propio compañero. Era la única forma de detenerlos, bueno, no la única, pero si la más efectiva y la más rápida. Lo que no considero fue el riesgo de la trayectoria del misil. Pasaba muy cerca de ellos antes de caer contra el barco ruso. El jet se cimbro y se sacudió rápidamente, con Hank intentando no perder el control. Todos jadearon y se sujetaron con fuerza de lo que podían. El telepata miro a Erik, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, mientras su mano se coloco frente a Raven, sujetándola por las dudas. Su instinto protector estaba bastante a flote. Quería mantener a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo a salvo.   
  
-Una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez, profesor-comento Hank, girándose apenas para mirarlo. Charles asintió apenas con la cabeza, sabia que había sido un riesgo. Pero bueno, el barco ruso había explotado, y por suerte ellos no habían sufrido altercados. Se relajo un poco antes de con su teleatía buscar la mente de Shaw. Cerro los ojos un momento, concentrandose, pero por más que buscara no lo encontraba. ¿Donde carajos estaba? Moira no tenía mejor suerte en el radar, y Charles suspiro al escuchar a Hank explicar que debía estar bajo el agua. Las opciones se estaban limitando, pero por suerte Sean se ofreció como radar humano. Se levanto de su asiento con un nuevo entusiasmo, seguido por Sean y Erik. En cada paso sentía en su cabeza la ansiedad creciente del omega. Ese día era difícil, todos estaban alterados y proyectaban demasiado, él los bloqueaba, pero bloquear a su pareja era un poco difícil. Y tampoco quería hacerlo del todo, prefería ser consciente de lo que sentía.   
  
-Woaaahh tu no te acerques-advirtió Sean, alejándose del polaco. Charles finalmente vio una sonrisa divertida en los delgados labios y Erik levanto los brazos para demostrar su inocencia. El ambiente se relajo un poco, dentro de lo que se podía, después de todo era imposible olvidar el hecho de que estaban en medio de una posible guerra, algo que podía cambiar el curso de la humanidad. Charles sabía que tenía que concentrarse en eso, en que lo que estaban haciendo era sumamente importante, pero la idea de poner en peligro a su omega le turbaba un poco.  
  
Sean salto del avión a su señal, su rostro era un poema entre el nerviosismo y la adrenalina. El telepata se llevo los dedos a la frente para poder saber lo que las hondas trasmitían. Miro de reojo a Erik, notando que tenía la mirada clavada en el océano. “ _Al fin, voy a volver a verlo. Voy a enfrentarlo... he esperado esto toda mi vida_ ”. A pesar del éxito de sus pensamientos, se le escuchaba nervioso. No estaba seguro de poder enfrentar a su alfa. ¿Y que tal si una vez que estuviera enfrente de él ya no podía hacer nada? ¿Que tal si sus instintos le impedían lastimarlo? No quería quedarse paralizado, no quería sentirse débil. Pero Shaw lograba hacerle temblar, le helaba la sangre, le dejaba la mente en blanco. Tenía que concentrarse en no sentir miedo, en que él era fuerte. Él era capaz de hacer esto, él era capaz de vengarse, era capaz de matarlo.  
  
-Banshee tiene la ubicación de Shaw-las palabras de Charles detuvieron la linea de sus pensamientos. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron noto lo profundo de la mirada azul. El alfa le miraba con completa atención, estudiandole, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que estaba consciente de todo lo que iba a pasar. Ese era un momento determinante: iba a sacar el submarino, debía concentrarse, debía enfocarse en que era capaz de hacerlo-¿Estas listo para esto?-y la pregunta abarcaba mucho más de lo que simplemente estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba listo para esto? ¿Estaba listo para volver a ver a Shaw? ¿Estaba listo para matarlo? Charles sentía la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas, su respiración estaba apenas agitada y lo que realmente quería hacer era abrazar a Erik y mantenerlo a salvo de todo... pero tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que estar calmado para poder actuar como correspondía. Ese era precisamente el momento en el que no tenía que perder el control. Sabía que su omega era poderoso... todo iba a salir bien. Estaba seguro de eso.   
  
-Averiguemoslo-respondió el magnético. Sus ojos celestes mostraron determinación, necesitaba hacer esto, iba a hacerlo. Aunque muriera en el intento. Descendió del avión, sujetándose del soporte de la rueda. Intento calmar sus pensamientos, y estiro su mano hacia el punto exacto que Charles le había señalado mentalmente. Pudo sentir el peso del mental. Era realmente grande y no estaba seguro de lograrlo... era mucho más difícil que mover la antena. Se concentro, mandando toda la energía a sus manos, sintiendo en el paladar el gusto del metal, saboreandolo en la boca. Se mantenía concentrado en eso, haciendo fuerza con sus dedos, intentando trasmitir esa energía que el metal le hacia sentir. Pero no podía terminar de levantarlo, lo sentía a pocos metros de la superficie, pero realmente ya no podía más. Su rostro estaba colorado, y las vena de su frente palpitaba como loca. No iba a lograrlo, no iba a poder, no... “ _Recuerda, el punto entre la ira y la serenidad_ ”. Sintió a Charles abordar su conciencia, le hizo olvidarse de su sed de venganza, guiándole sutilmente hacia ese punto que ya le había mostrado antes. Erik se concentro en eso, tanto como pudo, y finalmente el submarino termino de subir, arrastrado como si el magnético fuera su punto de gravedad.   
  
Aun estaba levantandole cuando la compuerta de este se abrió y Janos se asomó, con solo un movimiento de manos formo un tornado y lo dirigió hacía el jet, que empezo a sacudirse levemente-Erik toma mi mano-grito el ingles, extendiendola hacia su pareja. Pero este aun estaba concentrado, fijo en cumplir su misión, queriendo terminar de arrastrar el submarino. Quería llevarlo a la orilla, necesitaba arrástralo hasta allí. Charles se estiro más, queriendo sujetarlo y arrastrarlo a dentro aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza. No quería que le pasara nada, ese huracán podía derribarle. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Adentro, Hank les grito a todos que se sujetaran, cosa que desespero más al telepata. Necesitaba meter a Erik adentro, YA.   
  
Con un ultimo movimiento de manos, el magnetico logro arrojar el submarino a la playa. Sintió la victoria danzando en sus venas, y el aire abandono sus pulmones en un suspiro de éxito. Lo había logrado, lo había logrado. Realmente lo había hecho. Contemplo un segundo su hazaña, y luego se arrodillo para ganar estabilidad. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos chocaron con los del telepata, que se veía realmente preocupado-¡¡Erik toma mi mano!!-sin pensarlo demasiado lo sujeto, apretándole con fuerza. Sus dedos se crisparon contra la piel ajena cuando el jet se sacudió, si le soltaba podía caer. Charles intento jalarlo hacía dentro, sin lograrlo del todo. Erík era demasiado grande para su propia fuerza. Finalmente, el magnetico logro sujetarse de la apertura, y hizo fuerza con sus brazos para empujarse hacía arriba. Se desplomo en el piso, sintiendo el frió metal contra su piel darle un poco de alivió. Había estado a punto de caer, sino fuera por Charles aun estaría afuera. El avión se sacudió un poco, y las manos del telepata le sujetaron. No era el momento, pero igualmente el menor no dudo en inclinarse y besarle la frente, feliz de tenerle seguro. Su corazón latía como loco ante la idea de que Erik se hubiera caído al océano. El polaco se dejo hacer, entreabriendo apenas los ojos y conectando su mirada con la ajena. Ambos se calmaron al volver estar cerca; y Charles tuvo que pelear contra sus deseos de abrazarlo con fuerza. No debían perder tiempo.   
  
Se levanto, comenzando a caminar hacía el área de navegación. Necesitaban llegar a sus asientos, o al menos a algo de lo que pudieran sujetarse antes de que.... ¡Joder, joder! El avión se sacudió nuevamente como loco, Hank no lograba controlarlo y solo quedaba intentar suavizar el inevitable estrello. Ni bien sintió el movimiento, Charles quiso girarse para sujetar a Erik. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, ya. Era una necesidad tenerle entre sus brazos para cuidarle. No había pensando en que su instinto iba a estar como loco pidiéndole proteger a su pareja. Debió pensarlo, las cosas podían salir mal si no lograba controlar sus ansias de tenerlo cerca y seguro.  
  
Antes de poder girarse resbalo, no pudo contener el equilibrio y cayo al piso cual peso muerto. El mayor le miro de reojo sintiendo su corazón detenerse un momento. El avión de nuevo se agitó, y ni siquiera medito cuando se arrojo encima de Charles. Apretó su cuerpo contra el ajeno, manteniendolos pegados al piso. Su mente estaba nublada, solo podía pensar en que debía proteger al alfa, no podía dejar que nada le pasara. Sus manos se mantuvieron aferradas al metal, tomándolo como eje, mientras el avión giraba sobre si mismo. Los gritos de todos resonaron con fuerza, aunque Erik fue más consciente de como Charles gritaba y su cuerpo se tenso, se pego por completo a él, en parte para calmarse y calmarle, y en parte por que quería sentirse seguro de que nada iba a pasarle. Tenía que cuidar a Charles, era una prioridad.   
  
El avión finalmente dejo de rodar, y se quedo boca abajo dejando el piso como techo. Suavemente Erik se fue dejando caer y el cuerpo de Charles acompaño el movimiento. El telepata termino encima del mayor, y se giro para mirarle con sus enormes ojos azules. Joder, si no hubiera sido por Erik no hubiera salido vivo de esa. Estudio el rostro de su omega para asegurarse de que estaba bien, más allá del sudor y las venas hinchadas no parecía haber más daño. -¿Estas bien?-pregunto roncamente, girándose y levantándose de a poco, dándole lugar para que se levantara también. Erik estudio con la mirada el cuerpo del telepata y al asegurarse de que no había ningún daño asintió.  
  
-Si, pero tienes que tener más cuidado-sus ojos celestes se clavaron con firmeza en Charles, en un claro reclamo, ya que no quería perderle. No se aguanto de besarle rapidamente la mejilla, para al menos tener un poco de contacto, pero luego se giro para caminar hacia las ventanillas-No voy a estar salvando tu culo a cada rato-comento, relajandose un poco, mientras sus ojos estudiaban la playa-¿Que sabes de Shaw?  
  
  
-Leí la mente del transportador. Shaw esta absorbiendo toda la energía del submarino. Se esta volviendo él mismo un tipo de bomba nuclear-todos los mutantes se asomaron por las ventanillas. Tenían que planear como harían aquello, tenían que hacerlo bien. La vida de la humanidad dependía de eso. Moira y Charles comenzaron a hablar, organizando las cosas. Necesitaban que las flotas se retiraran para no sufrir perdidas innecesarias. Erik se concentro en la playa y el submarino, no quería escucharles hablar, no le interesaba, y la presencia de Moira solo le molestaba más y más. Prefirió estudiar el submarino, decidiendo que hacer. Debía entrar y matar a Shaw, en eso no había opción. Él era quien debía hacerlo, nadie más.  
  
-Voy a entrar-sintió la mirada de Charles clavarse en él con profundidad, pero prefirió no enfrentarlo. El telepata sentía su pecho retorcerse ante la idea de dejarlo ir, solo, a enfrentar a ese hombre que bien podía matarlo y que ademas era a quien creía su alfa. ¿y si las cosas salían mal? ¿Y si le perdía para siempre? No podría vivir con eso. Estudio la expresión de Erik, su rostro tenso y su mirada turbia seguían clavadas en el submarino. Era obvio que ese era un momento importante en su vida, algo trascendental para él. Algo que necesitaba hacer. Erik necesitaba enfrentarse a Shaw, necesitaba cerrar esa parte de su vida. Lo sabía. Y con suerte, si terminaba todo eso podría superarlo y reconocerlo. Charles no podía negarle la posibilidad de cumplir su destino por miedos propios, sabía (aunque su instinto le dictara lo contrario), que tenía que dejarle ir, ser, y debía limitarse a apoyarlo, a ayudarlo para que las cosas no salieran mal.  
  
-Bestia, Havok, apoyenlo.-ordeno a los otro dos, esperando que eso le hiciera sentir un poco más seguro. Aunque era imposible, la única forma de sentirse seguro en ese momento era sujetando a su omega entre sus brazos y apartándole de aquel que se atrevió a tocarle. El polaco aun ni le miraba, su rostro continuaba serio y tenso, algo pensativo-Erik puedo guiarte una vez que estés dentro. Pero necesito que desactives lo que sea que este bloqueandome-finalmente el omega se volteo y sus ojos se encontraron. Con solo una mirada el polaco era capaz de sentir todo el miedo y la angustia que el alfa sentía. Él también lo sentía si pensaba que algo le podía pasar a Charles, pero por suerte el telepata se quedaría en el jet. “ _Cuidate_ ” sintió en su cabeza, y asintió sutilmente. El menor estudio cada facción de su rostro, como si quisiera grabarla para siempre en su cabeza. Esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, luego de esa guerra, Erik continuara siendo el mismo, y le amara, y se quedaran juntos. No debía pensar en otra cosa, por que sino se asustaría y actuaria por impulso. Debía mantener la calma, podría hacerlo... iba a estar en la mente de Erik e iba a cuidarle-Luego debemos pedirle a dios para que pueda pararle a tiempo-comento, moviéndose de su posición para ponerse manos a la obra.  
  
-Entendido-respondió el mayor, dándole una mirada significativa, antes de girarse y echar a correr. Joder, iba camino a su futuro, y a cada paso sentía como su corazón latía con más y más fuerza. No podía creer que finalmente iba a enfrentarse a eso que había estado esperando toda la vida.   
  
-¡¡Buena suerte!!-escucho la voz de Charles, antes de sentir una presencia en el fondo de su mente. “ _Todo va a salir bien, lo se_ ”, le dijo mentalmente el telepata y Erik proyecto en asentimiento, queriendo creerlo también. Realmente no sabia que pensar al respecto, desde que imagino ese momento, luego de matar a Shaw, no había más nada. Él podía morir, o desaparecer, era como dar su vida por resuelta... era la misión que lograr y luego nada, quizás paz. Pero ahora tenia amigos, hermanos, familia y no sabía que sentir. ¿Y si luego de cumplir su misión no era el mismo? ¿Y si no podía hacerlo? ¿Y si moría? “ _No vas a morir, no te atrevas a pensarlo_ ”, el pensamiento le robo un suspiro. Cualquier otra presencia en su cabeza sería incomoda, pero Charles... Charles era su fuerza.   
  
Vio a Best y Havok enfrentándose a Azazel, Angel se desplazo por los aires, en busca de Sean y frente a sus ojos solo quedo el mutante que creía que se llamaba Janos. No lo pensó demasiado, no había nada que pensar, estiro la mano y el submarino se abrió ante sus ojos. Lo arrojo encima del susodicho, y luego continuo corriendo hacia a dentro. A cada paso sentía el corazón latir con fuerza, el zumbido en su cabeza, la sangre quemando. Era el momento, el momento definitivo.   
  
“ _Erik ve al centro del buque. Ese es el punto que mi mente no puede penetrar. Tenemos que suponer que alli es donde esta Shaw_ ”, se quedo quieto un instante, dentro del buque, sintiendo su respiración descontrolada. Sabía que debía continuar, que no había tiempo que perder, pero de pronto todo parecía pesarle. No podía levantar los pies, era como si estuvieran adheridos al piso, el metal parecía no querer dejarle avanzar, le sujetaba con un campo magnético invisible. Su cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus ordenes, quería quedarse allí... estaba asustado ¿Y si no podía hacerlo? Shaw aun revolvía cosas dentro de él, no precisamente agradables, pero no estaba seguro de que su instinto le permitiera desobedecerle. ¿Que tal si fallaba? De pronto se sentía de nuevo ese pequeño niño, incapaz de mover la moneda, y en caso de fallar de nuevo la vida de gente que quería estaba en riesgo. Su respiración se agito mas, se vio obligado a entreabrir los delgados labios para poder respirar. Quizás no estaba listo, no debió precipitarse, no sabía si podría. Shaw aun era su demonio personal, aun era su tortura ¿que le aseguraba que podía enfrentarlo cara a cara y vencerle? Era patetico, Shaw aun le hacía temblar en sus pesadillas, de solo pensar que lo tendría en frente... ¿como podría hacerlo? “ _Calma Erik, se que puedes... eres un mutante poderoso. Tu puedes Erik. Yo estare contigo_ ”. Su mente pareció encontrar algo de calma ante la idea, finalmente su respiración se calmo un poco. En ese momento noto la forma en la que sus manos habían estado temblando. Realmente había estado asustado, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Fue consciente del murmullo de la mente de Charles, casi como un mantra “ _calma, calma mi amor, tu puedes querido, tu puedes_ ”. Finalmente toma aire profundo, recuperando la compostura y su cuerpo se digno a obedecerle. Avanzo por el lugar, mirando con atención todo a su alrededor. Listo para cualquier ataque. No sabía si había alguien más a dentro, no sabía si el nazi sabía que estaba allí.   
  
Todo esta destruido, las cosas hacían cortocircuito y él se acerco a una palanca que capto su atención “ _Ese es el reactor nuclear, desactivalo_ ”, sin pensarlo demasiado obedeció, aunque Charles había usado su tono de alfa ni lo noto.   
  
El omega continuo avanzando, el aroma de Shaw estaba impregnado en el lugar, lo cual le hizo ir con cautela. Abriendo otra puerta entro a una habitación bellamente decorada. La decoración que le gustaba a su alfa, la conoce-" _Erik llegaste al vació_ "-al escucharle su corazón se acelera. Shaw debía estar en ese lugar, debía estar allí... iba a enfrentarle al fin. Entró ansioso, explorando en lugar con los ojos y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al no encontrar nada. ¡¿Donde carajos estaba el maldito?!  
  
-No esta aquí, Charles. Shaw no esta aquí.-su voz es sumamente ansiosa, alterada. No puede creerlo, asi no era el plan. Tiene que encontrarlo, tiene que hacerlo. Era el momento definitivo... la simple idea de que se escapara, de que volvería a perder su rastro le volvía loco. Quizás no estaba listo, pero necesitaba enfrentarle ahora, no podía esperar más... no podía iniciar una nueva búsqueda. Era el momento de la verdad, de cerrar ese capitulo de su vida. ¡No podía dejarle ir! ¡¿Donde carajos estaba?!-Se ha ido del submarino-casi gruño.   
  
“ _¿Que? Tiene que estar alli. Tiene que estar. No puede estar en otro sitio. Sigue buscando_ ”. La respuesta era sumamente ansiosa. Una de las pocas veces que Charles sonaba alterado. Obviamente eso tampoco estaba en los planes del telepata. Erik paseo la mirada de nuevo por el lugar, como si no confiara en su propio juicio, pero luego de unos segundos bufo.  
  
-Y yo te digo que no esta. ¡No hay nadie aquí, maldicion!-no pudo evitar responderle alterado también. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera sido en vano. Su cabeza ya estaba maquinando un nuevo plan, una nueva forma de encontrarlo. No podían dejarle ir, debían averiguar donde estab... un aroma le llego con fuerza. Ese aroma ya lo conoce, lo ha olido muchas veces en su vida. Involuntariamente un escalofrió recorre su espina dorsal. No lo puede evitar por el miedo, su instinto sabe que es su alfa, pero también sabe que es el hombre que le daño desde que lo conoció. El terror se dibuja en su rostro, y se gira de a poco, con miedo, casi esperando que aquello no fuera real.   
  
Pero lo es. Sus ojos celestes chocan con la figura de su alfa. Allí, parado, con esa elegancia y poder que son imposibles de ignorar. Shaw es un hombre apuesto y poderoso... y también un condenado hijo de puta que siempre había jugado con él como si fuera un muñeco. Es curioso la forma en la que su interior parece partirse al medio: terror e ira por igual. Quiere abrazarse a si mismo y huir, y, al mismo tiempo, saltarle encima y desfigurarle el rostro a golpes. Shaw nunca generaba algo bueno en él.  
  
-Erik, mi pequeño omega, que agradable sorpresa-su corazón se detiene un segundo, por que esa voz sigue teniendo el mismo poder que siempre ha tenido. Le hace sentirse pequeño e insignificante, fuera de si, asustado. Con solo escucharla su mente grita de forma agobiadora y su interior se retuerce entre el pánico y la ansiedad: ansiedad por acercarse, por obedecer cualquier cosa que le pida. Hacía tanto que no lo sentía... esa vena sumisa palpitando dentro de él. Se siente tan indefenso, solo quiere la aprobación de su alfa... y es una estupidez, sabe que no debería quererla, que Shaw es un desgraciado, pero es tan difícil pelear contra sus propios instintos-Ven aquí, omega. Ven con tu alfa... se un buen chico....  
  
Y su mente se pone en blanco. Shaw tiene esa manía de llamarle omega, de querer hacerle sentir bien diciéndole que es bueno. Y se siente bien y horrible a la vez. Su mente no razona nada, solo ve la mano extendida, la mano de su alfa. Su alfa que le esta pidiendo ir con él. Eso es lo único que debería importarle en el mundo. No puede pensar en nada más, sabe que si le desobedece las cosas saldrán mal. No puede pensar, no puede hacerlo.  
  
“ _¿Erik? ¡Erik!_ ” apenas y nota la voz de Charles en su cabeza, a pesar de que el ingles esta gritando y rugiendo con fuerza. Ni siquiera lo escucha, en su mente solo esta su alfa. Solo puede avanzar hacía a él, dejándose arrastrar al vacío. Aunque quiere pelear contra sus instintos su cuerpo no le obedece, solo quiere ir con él.  
  
-Que bueno volver a verte, mi rebelde omega-la mano sigue extendida en invitación. Shaw esta sonriendo con una dulzura que Erik sabe que raya en lo irreal, en lo enfermo. Tiene miedo incluso de esa tierna sonrisa. Pero su cuerpo tiene vida propia, camina hacía la habitación de espejos y entra en ella sin dudar.  
  
Ni bien la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, el aroma de Shaw parece embargarlo todo, penetrante, fuerte, masculino. Se siente un poco mareado por eso, siente que esta perdiendo su propio control. Mira a Shaw, y sabe que no podrá hacerlo. Es su alfa... ¿como va a matarlo?  
  
  
**  
  
  
La mente de Charles es un verdadero lió. Una parte de él grita que no quiere dejar ir a su omega hacía ese lugar, la parte racional sabe que deben acabar con aquello, y otra pequeña parte le incita a guiar a su omega a cumplir sus deseos, a lograr su venganza. Encima siente las emociones de Erik casi gritar en su cabeza, la ansiedad y el miedo parecen abarcarlo todo. Durante un instante los pensamientos se vuelven un tanto negativos y no puede evitar gruñir de disgusto. No le agrada que su pareja piense en su muerte, no puede dejar que muera, a Erik no debe pasarle nada... debe volver entero a sus brazos. No puede evitar regañarlo ante el pensamiento, va a exigirle volver vivo. Tiene que hacerlo. No puede dejarle solo.  
  
Esta viendo lo que el magnetico ve. Ingresa al submarino y su mente intenta abarcar mas, pero aunque lo intenta no puede penetrar. No sabe que demonios es, pero es un buen escudo antitelepata. Necesita acercarse más... y en ese momento nota que Erik esta estático, presa del miedo. Nota la ansiedad drenando por sus venas, lo nota asustado, paralizado, respirando agitado. Su mente parece desvariar en cualquier sentido, y sabe que eso puede ser el inicio de un ataque de pánico. Erik esta perdiendo el control.   
  
Y de nuevo sus propios pensamientos entrar en conflicto. No puede dejar ir a su omega allí, no cuando esta tan asustado. Su parte protectora le exige que lo haga volver, o ir con él, protegerlo. ¡¿Por que carajos esta dejando ir a su omega solo?! Se supone que tiene que cuidarlo, no guiarlo hacia una posible muerte. Todo su interior se agita, exigiéndole que salga de allí, vaya a buscarle y lo aleje de ese alfa. No debería dejarlo ir solo a enfrentar eso... pero, dios, él no es puro instinto. Es una guerra, y Erik es el único lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. El magnetico es fuerte y capaz e independiente, puede hacerlo.  _Necesita_  hacerlo, necesita eso para poder sentir que logro su misión. Si el interviene quizás Erik nunca se sane así mismo. Es importante que lo haga, por la misión y por si mismo. Tiene que ser racional, tiene que alentarlo... y la única forma de hacerlo que se le ocurre es llenarlo de palabras de consuelo y de amor, alentarlo cariñosamente, esperando que funcione. Y lo hace, por que de pronto siente la mente más calmada, su cuerpo un poco más relajado. Sonríe a la nada al saber que tiene ese efecto sobre su omega. Dios, Erik debería notar eso... pero no es momento. Luego de que solucionen el asunto Charles tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para avanzar en su relación hasta que Erik le reconozca. Si, tendrían el tiempo, estaba seguro, pero ahora debían acabar con esta amenaza.  
  
Guía a Erik, haciéndole apagar el reactor y dirigirse hacía el vacío. El polaco avanza y Charles se siente cada vez más ansioso. Están tan cerca del vacío, y finalmente Erik enfrentara a Shaw. Dios, la simple idea de verlo juntos quiere hacerle gritar. Esta jodidamente nervioso, asustado, pero se obliga a ser positivo. La respuesta de Erik de que allí no hay nadie le toma por sorpresa. Por que no podía ser, tenía que estar allí... por más que razonara todo no había forma de que estuviera en otro lugar. Shaw tenía que estar alli y...  
  
Las alarmas en la cabeza de Erik resonaron en su mente. Sintió el estremecimiento del polaco como si fuese suyo, cuando esa voz resonó a sus espaldas. De pronto sintió lo pequeño que se sentía Erik, lo indefenso que estaba, como su cuerpo parecía querer huir pero se mantenía estático. Joder, recién ahora notaba que tan fuerte afectaba la presencia de Shaw a su omega. No debió dejarlo ir solo. Ahora que sentía las cosas como si fueran suyas, todo parecía tener sentido. El miedo hacía que su corazón latiera más despacio, tenía el estomago revuelto, y notaba como Erik se sentía hipnotizado por la imagen de Shaw enfrente de él. Durante un segundo dudo si él era el alfa de Erik, ya que ahora que sentía como el polaco se ponía al ver a Shaw, realmente parecía que ese hombre fuera su alfa. El cuerpo del judío parecía una marioneta, recio a moverse hasta escuchar la voz de su alfa. Realmente nunca en su vida pensó que Shaw hubiera marcado  _tanto_  a Erik. Sentía todas las emociones que le generaba, como el cuerpo temblaba al escuchar la palabra “omega”.   
  
La confusión se vuelve suya. El odio de todo eso, pero como su cuerpo parece ansiarlo... y cuando esa orden llega nota como Erik queda en blanco. El cuerpo de su omega responde sin dudar a ese llamado, como si realmente Shaw fuera su alfa, y Charles no puede evitar rugir en descontento. No, no, no. ¡Erik es suyo!  
  
-¡Erik! ¡Erik!-lo llama mentalmente, varias veces, al principio queriendo hacerle reaccionar pero luego con simple desesperación. No quiere que se deje llevar, no quiere que vaya hacía a él. De pronto los celos y el instinto protector palpitan en su pecho. Erik avanza en trance, y por más que el grite y ruja dentro de su cabeza, nada parece hacerlo reaccionar. No, no, no... ¡Definitivamente no! No quiere que se acerque un paso más. Erik es suyo, completamente suyo, esta seguro, lo siente en las venas-¡¡ERIK!!-continua llamando, pero es consciente de que su palabras no llegan a la mente ajena. Empieza a golpear las cosas a su alrededor, sin poder contenerse. Esta nervioso, alterado. Los rugidos escapan de su boca sin poder contenerlo.   
  
-¡No lo hagas, no vayas! ¡¡Mierda, Erik reacciona!!-grita a la ventanilla, mientras cierra con fuerza los ojos y presiona más los dedos contra su sien, esperando que aquello ayude de alguna forma, pero no había caso. Gruñe, iracundo, cuando sabe que la situación se a ido de sus manos. Su omega no lo escucha, su omega esta atontado por otro alfa. ¡Y no debería ser así! Odia, realmente odia que Shaw tenga ese poder sobre su pareja.  
  
-¡Mierda, Erik, no entres! Te proh...-y ni siquiera alcanza a dar la orden cuando el mayor ya ingreso a esa sala donde su mente no llega. Gruñe con fuerza, y golpea las paredes del jet, sintiendo como su corazón late acelerado, furioso y adolorido a la vez. No debió dejarle ir solo, no debió-¡¡No entres maldición!! ¡Eres mio!! No le hagas caso a él...-continua golpeando las cosas. Su rostro empieza a ponerse rojizo. No sabe que hacer, no sabe como detener todo ello. No puede dejar que Shaw este a solas con su omega, no puede permitirle que lo lastime, o que le siga engañando. Necesita detener todo aquello, necesita tener de nuevo a Erik entre sus brazos, necesita decirle que es suyo. ¡Shaw no debe ponerle un solo dedo encima!  
  
La sangre arde en sus venas, su rostro esta rojo y su cuerpo tenso. Sabe que debe intervenir pero no sabe como. Los celos nublan su mente, quiere matar a Shaw con sus propias manos. No puede dejar que le ponga una sola mano encima a su omega.   
  
-Se ha ido-dice tenso, ganándose una interrogación por parte de Moira. Ni la mira, comienza a caminar por el submarino, acelerado, cada vez más nervioso y enojado-Ha entrado al vació, no puedo comunicarme con él allí  
  
  
**  
  
  
Una corriente surca su cuerpo cuando Shaw toma su mano y termina de acercarlo. Hace demasiado tiempo que no están cerca, tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que sintió su aroma con tanta fuerza. Shaw luce seguro, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Sabe que aun puede influir sobre el omega, que aun tiene su poder. Al judío le cuesta salir de su aturdimiento, le mira con una cara de incredulidad y miedo, cosa que hace reír al ex-nazi.   
  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, conejito?-los ojos celestes le miran con atención. Igual que cuando era un niño. Erik luce nervioso, asustado, indefenso. No importa que ahora sea mucho más grande y mucho mas fuerte... aun se siente como el pequeño y virginal omega que fue una rata de laboratorio para ese sádico alfa. ¿Como va a evitar temblar y temer? Toda su vida fue así, configurado para eso, para obedecerle y respetarle-¿Por que estas de su lado? ¿Por que luchas por una raza condenada que nos perseguirá tan pronto se den cuenta que su reinado a llegado a su fin? No debes estar con ellos, omega. Tu debes estar a mi lado, ¿acaso olvidas como delirabas entre mis brazos?-una sonrisa pervertida, maliciosa, adorna sus labios.  
  
Y si, Erik lo recuerda todo. Recuerda cada maldita vez que Shaw le uso, como le insulto, como dejo que otros alfas le follaran, como si él no valiera nada. Como si él fuera solo un juguete que puede ser quebrado y destrozado. Recuerda cada vez que le dejo agonizando, cada vez que prefirió ignorarlo en su celo y lo dejo sufriendo, limitándose a insultarle por sentirse caliente. Recuerda cada maldita vez que le golpeo, que le inyecto cosas, que lo drogo y jugo con él. Sabe, que desde el maldito momento en que Sebastian Shaw entro a su vida esta se transformo en un infierno. Perdió a su madre, a su única familia, perdió su niñez, perdió su dignidad, lo perdió todo. Lo recuerda, y lo lleva tatuado en la piel. Todo eso le llena de bronca, de ira, las ansias de venganza vuelven a él, y antes de pensar lo que esta haciendo, su puño esta volando contra el rostro de su alfa, con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe se asienta en su mentón, empujando a Shaw hacia atrás.   
  
El aleman se sacude, pero luego vuelve a pararse como si nada. Cuando sus ojos vuelven a chocar, Erik nota lo que acaba de hacer: acaba de golpear a su alfa, y siente el miedo llenarle las venas. Sabe que no es bueno. Nota la crueldad en los ojos del nazi, y de pronto su propia mirada se llena de pena-Lamento lo que sucedió en los campos-sigue como si nada, como si el golpe que acaba de recibir no lo hubiera molestado. Y Erik durante un momento duda, por que incluso su tono suena algo afligido. Una mano se posa en su mentón, acariciando su afilada barbilla y no se aparta, pero tampoco se relaja. Aun nota en brillo de ira en esos ojos claros-De verdad-y el polaco quiere creerle. Por que se supone que es su alfa, realmente quiere creerle, quiere pensar que todo fue un error y que... de pronto la mano en su mandíbula se aparta, y le toca la frente. Parece que sera una simple caricia, pero Shaw libera la energía que tiene acumulada y su cuerpo vuela empujado por esa feroz fuerza, hasta golpear uno de los espejos. Jadea en queja, antes de caer al piso, sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarle un instante.  
  
“ _Ha vuelto._ ” la voz del telepata suena con éxito total en su cabeza. Charles realmente se había sentido nervioso ante la idea de perderle, saber que podía estar en su cabeza de nuevo es alentador. Su telepatia aun no puede entrar con mucha fuerza en el cuarto, pero al menos ya no esta a oscuras  _“Erik lo que sea que estes haciendo, continua, esta funcionando._ ”, lo alienta. Esto anima al polaco, que levanta el rostro y se enfrenta a Shaw. Una nueva fuerza y sed de venganza brillando en sus ojos. Vino aquí a destruirlo, no puede flaquear ahora... por más que su instinto se retuerza por obedecer a su alfa.  
  
El aleman esta acercándose de nuevo, sus ojos no se apartan de los de Erik. Su expresión es seria, confiada-Pero todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti. Para activar tu poder, para que lo adoptes. Para que evoluciones, para que no seas por siempre ese debil y necesitado omega-se inclina, como si fuera a ayudarle, pero sus dedos le rozan un poco y el cuerpo del judio vuelve a volar en dirección a otra pared, logrando que el vidrio estalle en mil pedazos.   
  
Charles logra entrar un poco más en el cuarto, notando como es la situación. Al parecer Erik no estaba haciendo mucho, sino que Shaw lo estaba lastimando y ayudándolos al mismo tiempo. Pero era bueno, ya podía verle “ _Esta funcionando. Comienzo a verlo pero aun no puedo llegar a su mente_ ”, le comento al omega, intentando darle fuerzas con eso. Sabe que la situación no es fácil, que hay muchos sentimientos encontrados. Erik esta hecho un lio, pero al menos parece querer de nuevo su venganza. De momento eso es lo mejor, así no se deja embargar por sus ideas de estar con Shaw.   
  
-Haz mejorado mucho desde que doblaste ese portón. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Mirate ahora, eres fuerte, poderoso... ya casi ni noto que eres un omega. Si no fuera por ese aroma-Shaw arrugo la nariz mientras se aproximaba hacía a él. Erik había logrado levantarse, de a poco se recupera, y a medida que lo ve avanzar sabe que no debe dejarle acercarse. No debe hacerlo, por que mientras lo tiene cerca su cuerpo parece rebelarse. Necesita mantenerlo alejado-. Realmente me enorgulleces, omega-continuo. A medida que avanzaba Erik comenzó a jalar todo el metal que estuviera a su alrededor. Sabe que necesita mantenerle lejos, necesita hacer que Charles pueda acceder a ese cuarto. Las bisagras rompen los espejos, antes de volar enfrente de él, queriendo hacer un separador entre el cuerpo del alfa y el suyo. Intenta empujarle, empujando los campos magneticos hacía a él. Pero nada parece afectarle, Shaw sigue avanzando con confianza y Erik se siente cada vez más nervioso asustado. No quiere tenerlo cerca, no quiere que pueda efectuar ese poder sobre él... sabe que si se le acerca todo estará perdido. No puede permitir que eso pase-Apenas estas comenzando a rasguñar la superficie. Piensa lo lejos que podemos llegar juntos, piensa en lo que podría hacer contigo, omega. Puedo desatar todo tu poder-el magnetico sigue sin querer escucharle. Se concentra en llamar todo el metal a su alrededor, e intentar alejar su cuerpo del de Shaw que cada vez esta mas cerca. Pero nada afecta al nazi, sigue avanzando, aprovecha su energia para tocar el metal y empujarlo de nuevo hacía a Erik, logrando que el polaco termine atrapado contra la pared.   
  
De pronto el corazón de Erik se acelera de golpe, lo siente palpitando en sus oídos. Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, tiene a Shaw cerca, y no puede apartarlo. Ese aroma le esta llenando, lo siente nublar sus sentidos, volver loco a su instinto. Su cuerpo se retuerce de ansiedad y miedo. Sabe que esta perdido. Shaw se acerca, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y Erik no quiere verle, voltea el rostro sin querer enfrentar esa mirada que desde siempre logro helarle la sangre-No quiero lastimarte Erik. Nunca quise hacerlo. Quiero ayudarte. Este es nuestro momento. Nuestra era. Somos el futuro de la raza humana. Tu y yo, omega. Este mundo podría ser nuestro, seras mi pareja, estaremos juntos...-no se atreve a mirarle, prefiere mantener su expresión perdida en la nada. No quiere enfrentar ese rostro, no quiere ver su sonrisa. Se siente derrotado, perdido, sabe que ya no tiene caso... cayo en sus brazos de nuevo. Siente el aliento ajeno chocar con su mandíbula, su cuerpo se estremece sin poder controlarlo. “ _No le hagas caso Erik, sabes que no es cierto... no lo necesitas a tu lado. Eres mio, recuerdalo... me amas, no te dejes arrastrar por él_ ”. Se queja por lo bajo, por que siente la voz de Charles algo desesperada en su cabeza. Sabe que el telepata tiene razón, pero su cuerpo le traiciona, un estremecimiento surca su espalda cuando los labios de Shaw se apoyan en la piel de su cuello, justo sobre una de las marcas que Charles le había dejado-Te voy a perdonar por ser una zorra, se que no puedes evitarlo...-Erik jadeo al sentir la lengua de Shaw lamer esa marca, y cerro los ojos con fuerza. De pronto sentía sus ojos arder, de nuevo Shaw estaba recordandole que era una zorra, pero esta vez tenía argumentos. Erik tontamente había dejando que Charles le llenara de marcas, le reclamara... realmente se había comportado como una puta. Había sido una puta entre los brazos del telepata, y lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado con cada fibra de su ser-Se que eres una puta caliente, los celos te vuelven loco...-la risa retumbo contra su oído y su cuerpo tembló al tener a su alfa tan cerca. Hacía tanto que no sentía el calor de su piel-Te perdono por todo ello, Erik. Créeme, omega, no te guardo rencor... quiero cuidar de ti-el judío gimió al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso no fue lo que toda su vida quiso escuchar? Su respiración se acelero cuando, con una dulzura impropia, Shaw capturo el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Lo sintió chupar suavemente, y su cuerpo vibro en respuesta-Sabes que soy lo mejor para ti, puedo hacerte fuerte, saco lo mejor de ti. Siempre lo he hecho, te llevo a la sima de tu poder...-” _No Erik, no lo escuches. Eres fuerte, eres asombroso. Nada de lo que él dice es cierto, no dudes de ti... no lo hagas Erik, recueda lo que tenemos, no lo escuches. No lo escuches, por favor, Erik...se fuerte, eres capaz de vencerlo_ ”.  
  
El polaco cerro los ojos con dolor, liado entre las palabras de los dos alfas que habían marcado su vida. El aroma y el tacto del aleman estaba enloqueciendole, haciéndole perder fuerzas, por más que sentía al telepata en su cabeza, la presencia de Shaw era más real. Aun no se atrevía a mirarlo, por que cuando lo hiciera estaría perdido. Bueno, ya lo estaba. Por más que Charles quisiera ser optimista en su cabeza, él ya estaba perdido-Todo lo que hiciste me fortalecio.-dijo finalmente, aun mirando el piso ante sus ojos. La sinceridad era palpable en sus palabras, aunque no se atrevía a mirarlo todavía-Me hizo el arma que hoy soy. Es la verdad. Lo supe todo el tiempo. Me haz hecho más fuerte, me hiciste no ser débil como cualquier otro omega. Tu me creaste-susurro, y finalmente sus ojos se giraron a enfrentar los ajenos. Sintió el “ _NO, no, no, no, no, no_ ” retumbando en su cabeza, pero lo ignoro. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Shaw y lo vio sonreír. Sonreír con esos dientes tan perfectos, con su cara un poco más relajada. El maldito era condenadamente guapo. Shaw se acerco suavemente y Erik sintió el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Escucha a Charles llamarle con más insistencia en su mente, pero sus ojos no pueden apartarse de su alfa. Apenas y junta valor para alejar su rostro del ajeno, ganándose una mirada curiosa, pero aun feliz por parte del alfa. Finalmente le mira y Shaw le sonríe con algo similar al orgullo-Tu eres mi alfa-la expresión de éxito brilla en los ojos ajenos, y esta vez con más confianza se inclina a besarle. Erik cierra sus parpados y al sentir el contacto de esos labios con los suyos un cosquilleo se extiende por todo su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo demasiado abre la boca. La lengua de Shaw se mete al instante, comenzando a acariciar cada rincón. Hace tanto que no se besan, y definitivamente nunca fue así. Ahora era... distinto. Erik volvió a gemir, removiedose un poco, sentía la lengua de Shaw queriendo llegar tan hondo como pudiera y él solo abrió más la boca para darle más acceso, antes de que su propia lengua fuera a acariciar la de su alfa, con completa devoción.  
  
El magnetico prefirió ignorar el gruñido de desesperación que había comenzado a sonar en su cabeza justo en el preciso instante que inicio el beso. Charles estaba rugiendo con furia, celos, tristeza y desesperación. Todo al mismo tiempo. Su mente se había eclipsado y solo quería gritar, gritar y romper todo a su alrededor. Las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos justo cuando el rugido se dejo escuchar. Erik había partido su corazón en mil pedazos. Erik había reconocido a Shaw como su alfa, y él podía sentir cada parte de su alma partirse. No pudo dejar de rugir hasta que su voz se quebró, transformándose en un llanto desgarrador.  
  
Shaw había ganado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -esta escondida detras de un campo de fuerza para los posibles ataques xD- No soy muy buena escribiendo guerras... peeero espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesada. 
> 
> ¿Cuantos de ustedes quieren matarme? ¿Se esperaban que esto pasara? En fin, si se animan a dejar review me haran muy feliz *3* 
> 
> Dejo adelanto:   
> ""Su mirada celeste miraba con atención la boca de su alfa. Era atractivo, nunca había podido negar eso. Su mano gano vida propia y acaricio esa mejilla con algo de dulzura. ¿Cuantas veces había querido tener la libertad de tocarlo?-Eres tan hermoso...-susurro contra su boca, mordiendo apenas el labio inferior.""
> 
> -se va escondida-


	24. La Guerra II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente! ¿Tienen idea de cuantas veces escribi y borre esto? Muchas muchas. Por que seguía con la duda existencial de que carajos hacer, aun la tengo, pero bueno... decidí que esta era la versión que más me gustaba. Imagino que ya saben que es un capitulo critico (?). A cada comentario que leía y las cosas que ponian estaba como "borro esto y agrego esto" y luego leía otro y era borrar y escribir de nuevo. En el fondo quería que este capitulo hiciera justicia a las expectativas, pero realmente no se si lo logre. 
> 
> Espero que les emocione, lo amen, lo odien, lo sientan (?) 
> 
> En fin, enjoy!

**LA GUERRA II**

  
  
Lo que sintió, en el fondo de su pecho, era comparable con mil puñaladas. Sentía que todo se había ido hacía abajo. No podía creerlo. Shaw le había quitado a su omega. Erik le había besado, lo había reconocido como su alfa, ahora todo lo de más carecía de sentido. No pudo detener el rugido que salió desde el fondo de su pecho. Sentía su corazón partido en mil pedazos... Erik y Shaw se estaban besando con pasión. Casi podía imaginar la lengua de Shaw recorrer la boca de su omega, la boca que el había besado esa mañana, la boca que había degustado la noche anterior mientras le hacía el amor. ¡¿Por qué carajos estaba pasando esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudo dejarlo ir solo?! En ninguno de los finales que vislumbro Erik se rendía a los brazos de su alfa y le besaba... nunca le correspondía. Podía imaginar a Shaw aturdiendolo, confundiendolo, engatusandolo; pero nunca a Erik tan entregado a sus brazos. Y nada le resultaba más doloroso que eso, sentir en su entrañas la ansiedad que el omega sentía por todo eso. Desde niño Erik había deseado que Shaw fuera un buen alfa, y ahora estaba besandole con ternura. El omega quería eso, era más feliz así que con él.   
  
Su voz se quebró, y las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos antes de poder detenerlas. Sentía el alma partida al medio, su corazón roto en mil pedazos. Su omega le dejaría, se iría, y le dejaría solo. Quizás Erik siempre había tenido razón, quizás Shaw era su alfa y ahora se iría con él y ya no podría tenerlo a su lado, nunca más. Pero entonces ¿por qué su corazón se negaba a pensar eso? ¿Por qué sentía en el fondo de su alma que Erik era suyo y que si no estaban juntos ninguno de los dos sería feliz? Él ni bien lo vio lo había reconocido, Erik era suyo ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo.   
  
-No, no hagas esto Erik...-sollozó, golpeando la ventanilla, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado. No podía aguantarlo, su mente aun seguía conectada a la del omega y sentía la revolución de sus sentimientos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba... se sentía desesperado de verlo besarse con otro hombre. ¡Erik era suyo! ¡Solo suyo, todo suyo! Sus labios no deberían tocar a nadie más, esa boca era de su propiedad, todo Erik era suyo-Eres mio, eres mio... maldición, Erik, eres todo mio-gruñó, desesperándose cada vez más. Pero no había caso, el judio estaba aturdido por el beso, no pensaba en nada más. Toda sus emociones, toda su atención habían sido capturada por Shaw. Estaba como hechizado por ese contacto que en una parte de su ser había anhelado toda la vida-Eres mio, mio, mio-gruñó, gritó, intentando llamar su atención de cualquier manera, pero no lo lograba. El polaco estaba como en blanco, era como si de él solo existieran sus labios, siendo asaltados por el otro alfa, y su corazón acelerado. Saber que lo estaba disfrutando, o que al menos estaba sumamente concentrado en ese beso, le estaba matando. Los celos, la desesperación, el miedo a perderle estaban eclipsando su mente.   
  
La mano de Shaw se acomodo en la nuca del pelirrojo para jalarlo más cerca y Charles lo sintió gemir. ¡Gemir! Erik no debía gemir en otros brazos, solamente en los suyos. Todo se volvía cada vez más rojo a los ojos del telepata. Su omega no debería tocar a nadie más, no debería disfrutar con nadie que no fuera él. Erik era suyo, solamente suyo, había sido hecho para él. Y si no quería estar a su lado por su propia voluntad iba a obligarlo. Presiono más fuerte sus dedos, queriendo embargar por completo la mente ajena. Lo obligaría a detener a Shaw e ir a sus brazos. Ya nada le importaba, lo quería con él y lo tendría sea como sea.  
  
Se profundizo más en la mente de su pareja, al mismo tiempo que Shaw concluía el beso. Pero el ex nazi no se detuvo allí, tomo el mentón del polaco y le hizo levantar el rostro, exponiendo completamente su cuello. Charles a cada momento se sentía más violento, sintió en su propia piel él estremecimiento que eso causo en el omega, que de pronto se hallaba nervioso. Asustado por que Shaw mirara su cuello-Estas lleno de marcas... te conseguiste un alfa posesivo-los dedos del mayor pellizcaron una de las marcas, con fuerza, logrando que el omega se quejara por lo bajo-. Dime quien es, se un buen chico... ¿es el telepata?  
  
-Si, Charles... es Charles-no pudo evitar responder. Erik había comenzado a respirar agitado, el cuerpo de Shaw se presionaba contra el suyo, pero ahora volvía a ser amenazante. La mano en su cuello le estaba rodeando, como si quisiera ahorcarle, aunque solo ejercía una pequeña presión.   
  
-Se ve que le gustas mucho-ante esa frase se mordió el labio. Suponía que si, que le gustaba a Charles... Charles lo amaba. Eso le había dicho, debía ser verdad-. ¿Y él te gusta, verdad? Abre los ojos, conejito-ante la orden lo hizo, enfrentando los de su alfa que volvían a ser maliciosos-¿Te gusta como te folla? Y no me mientas-la sonrisa era maligna. El cuerpo del omega tembló al sentir la lengua delineando su mentón, pero no supo si fue de ansiedad o miedo. Se quedo callado, mordiendo los labios para no responder. La mano que sujetaba su cuello lo apreto aun más-Dímelo.  
  
-S-si-dejo escapar un suspiro, avergonzando de sus propias palabras. Era más que gustar, le encantaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba se oía tan sucio... le gustaba que Charles le usara.  _“¡Yo no te uso!”_  fue un rugido en su cabeza que le tomo por sorpresa. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo. Dios, dios... había olvidado que Charles estaba en su mente. Ahora se sentía doblemente humillado, avergonzado ante los dos alfas. El telepata seguramente podía sentir su ansiedad, la lujuria mezclada con el miedo, y seguramente igual que Shaw pensaba que se comportaba como una puta.  
  
-Siempre tan zorra-el nazi se rió contra su cuello, su mano había vuelto a sujetar su nuca, dejando el lugar libre para olfatear y lamer la piel. Erik tembló al sentirlo presionarse contra él, notando el bulto que ya estaba firme dentro del pantalón ajeno-. Me imagino que se lo rogaste, que le suplicaste... que ni bien te vino el celo te tiraste en su cama todo húmedo y dispuesto a que te...  
  
-No, no, ¡no fue así!-lo dijo para asegurarselo a si mismo, para ser consciente de que no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo los ojos arder. Él no se había comportado como una zorra, él había sido un buen alfa, él había puesto resistencia y había demostrado que... ¿qué? Igual termino en la cama de Charles-No fui un omega necesitado, él se esforzó, él me q...  
  
-¿Él qué? ¿Él te quiere?-la sonrisa se agrando en los labios ajenos-Cualquier alfa querrá a cualquier omega que este disponible para que le follen. ¿Piensas que te quiere? ¿Y qué pasara cuando encuentre a su pareja? Por que sabes que la encontrara, así como tu y yo nos encontramos, él lo hará también... y te va a botar. Lo sabes, Erik-los ojos del alfa incluso mostraban lastima. Se sintió más tonto, más humillado, por que sabía que todo eso era verdad. Siempre lo había sabido, solo que quiso disfrutar de que alguien lo quisiera-. Eres peor de lo que pensaba, no te prostituyes por placer, sino por cariño... ¿tan necesitado estas?   
  
“ _¡Erik basta! Sabes lo que siento por ti. ¡No dejes que te engatuse! Él no es para ti, todo lo que te ha hecho creer es..._ ”. La mente del omega pareció recuperarse, estaba de nuevo revolucionada, y no en el buen sentido. No importaba si Shaw era su alfa, él no iba a dejar que volvieran a humillarle. Nadie. No necesitaba ser el omega de nadie, él había estado bien solo, todo este tiempo, solo. Él se prometió a si mismo dejar de ser un omega débil. Él era fuerte y determinado, se cuidaba solo. Era un omega que no necesitaba de nadie y que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera sentirse inferior. Tomo aire y apreto los ojos con fuerza, juntando valor-Marcame-le susurró al alfa, su voz sonando algo rendida, como si se hubiera dejado convencer. Como si finalmente aceptara que su único destino era estar con su pareja. Shaw sonrió nuevamente, inclinándose a su cuello, comenzando a besarlo y succionar, dispuesto a dejar la seña de que era suyo. Quería burlarse de las otras marcas en esa piel, dejando la suya, bien marcada y grande. Esa marca iba a ser bien visible, para que todos vieran que Erikse había rendido ante él.  
  
El telepata gruño de rabia, celoso... ¿Que carajos estaba haciendo Erik? No lo entendía, en su mente se notaba que estaba tan enojado pero se estaba dejando mar... Charles abrió los ojos de golpe, asombrado, justo al mismo tiempo que lo escucho gritar.  
  
-¡¡Ahora Charles!!-todo había pasado en una fracción de segundo. Había entendido el plan de Erik justo a tiempo, la milésima de segundo siguiente el magnético había usado sus poderes y con el cable había quitado el casco de Shaw. Este se aparto inmediatamente, y se giró presuroso para tomarlo, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo antes de que Charles llenara su mente y le mantuviera quieto. Joder, joder, casi no lo lograba... había estado tan concentrado en querer entender a Erik que si no hubiera alcanzado a leer eso de su mente no hubiera logrado capturar la cabeza de Shaw. ¡Dios santo! Erik iba a volverle loco a este paso. Realmente pensó que lo había perdido, pero había sido un plan para distraerle. Un plan que obviamente no le había agradado para nada, joder, en cuanto lo viera debía partirle la boca de un beso, debía sujetarlo tan fuerte hasta que lo dejara completamente impregnado de su aroma.   
  
Pero de momento simplemente se concentro en mantener la mente de Shaw quieta, era una mente poderosa, que quería liberarse de él. Se quejo por lo bajo, y escucho a Moira preocupada ante su jadeo-Moira guarda silencio. Solo puedo controlarlo poco tiempo.-no se preocupo por ser sutil y delicado, realmente en ese momento no le importaba. Entre todo lo que acababa de vivir, más el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, lo que menos le interesaba era ser caballeroso.   
  
El magnetico por su parte, una vez saco el casco, se dejo caer al piso casi como si no tuviera fuerzas. Se apoyo en la pared, y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Eso había sido demasiado. Besar a Shaw había sido demasiado, dejar que le marque y no retorcerse de miedo y asco fue difícil. Desde el momento en que había dicho que Shaw era su alfa había sabido que igualmente no podían estar juntos. Durante un instante realmente pensó en dejarse arrastrar por él, pero por suerte su parte consiente, su parte más fuerte y “alfa” se había mantenido despierta y había razonado que era una verdadera locura creerle luego de todo lo que le había hecho. No iba a perdonarle, por muy dulce que hubiera sido en ese momento, Shaw no le amaba, nunca lo respetaría, jamas lo trataría como él quería. Le había besado para distrarle, pero luego todas esas palabras le habían liado tanto... lo habían hecho sentir tan mal. Le había humillado de nuevo, como siempre, recordándole que solo era un simple y calenturiento omega.  
  
Sollozo, aun en el piso. Sabía que no debía esperar, que debía actuar, pero estaba realmente sin fuerzas mentales. Joder, joder... ese contacto le había removido tantas cosas, las palabras ajenas le habían vuelto a lastimar como cuando era un niño. Le había llamado zorra de nuevo, y lo había hecho por que tenía el cuello completamente salpicado de las marcas de Charles. Se llevo la mano a la garganta y sollozo, aun sentía arder el lugar donde tenía la nueva marca. El maldito la había hecho bien visible, seguramente para mofarse del ingles. Lo peor era que sentía que todo lo que acaba de escuchar era verdad. Shaw había tenido razón, había sido una maldita zorra... se había alejado de su alfa para volverse uno, para ser fuerte, independiente, pero se había entregado a los brazos de otro. Realmente había deseado estar con Charles, incluso quiso imaginar su vida al lado de un alfa que no era suyo. Era patético. Por muy romántico que fuera el menor él sabia que cuando encontrara a su omega le patearía lejos, sin importarle nada.   
  
Bajo su mano desde su cuello hacía su pecho, y apreto su puño a la altura de su corazón que aun latía como loco. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenia que ser el de antes. Él podía manejar todo esto, él era capaz de enfrentar a su alfa. Él no era un omega inseguro... él era fuerte. Soltó el aire despacio, antes de con bronca limpiarse las lagrimas. Tenía que acabar con eso, finalmente iba a poder ser libre, ser lo que siempre quiso. Él era capaz de hacerlo, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Había huido de su alfa, había logrado sobrevivir solo, había soportado los calores, había aprendido a ser mejor, había crecido, ganado fuerza, había matado antes. Era capaz de hacerlo ahora. E iba a disfrutarlo. Charles estaba equivocado, esto si le traería paz. No debía escucharlo.  
  
Antes de poder levantarse vio a Shaw girarse lentamente, durante un segundo temió que Charles no hubiera podido sujetarle. Él no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarle de nuevo. Tembló en anticipación, pero luego el cuerpo de Shaw cayo arrodillado al piso, como una marioneta. Su posición era de subordinación, como entregado a Erik. “ _¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres matarlo? Hazlo_ ”. La voz del telepata era débil en su cabeza, seguramente se estaba esforzando demasiado, pero se escuchaba llena de furia. Erik paso saliva. ¿De verdad iba a dejar que lo hiciera?   
  
Se arrodillo y se acerco hasta Shaw, mirándole con curiosidad. ¿A quien estaba viendo? ¿A Charles o a su alfa? Daba igual, iba a descargarse. Si el telepata le estaba dando la oportunidad él no iba a desperdiciarla-Si estas allí dentro quiero que sepas que concuerdo con todo lo que dijiste.-ladeo un poco su rostro, inclinándose para estar más cerca. Su cálido aliento toco los labios ajenos, escucho a Charles volver a rugir, molesto de nuevo por esa cercanía, pero lo ignoro. Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.   
  
Lo peor de todo, para el telepata, era que ahora sentía ese aliento como si tocara su piel, pero sabía que no era así, que Erik en verdad solo miraba a Shaw. A través de los ojos del nazi pudo ver a su omega, algo colorado, los ojos rojos y cristalinos, con una mezcla de furia, odio, miedo. Se lo veía completamente destruido. Lo había escuchado sollozar a través de los oídos del alemán y no pudo contenerse. Necesitaba calmarlo. Por eso le entrego a Shaw, si iba a sentirse mejor matándolo... que lo hiciera. Él mismo se estaba conteniendo de no hacerle estallar la mente, estaba sumamente furioso luego de todo lo que le había dicho a su omega. Shaw era despreciable, se lo merecía.   
  
  
-Somos el futuro-susurro el omega y cerró ligeramente los ojos. Su mirada celeste se clavo con atención la boca de su alfa. Era atractivo, nunca había podido negar eso. Su mano gano vida propia y acaricio esa mejilla con algo de dulzura. ¿Cuantas veces había querido tener la libertad de tocarlo?-Eres tan hermoso...-susurró contra su boca, mordiendose apenas el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de estudiar con calma ese rostro. Y el maldito era tan bello, con esos ojos claros, el cabello lacio, las facciones marcadas. Se notaba que era un alfa poderoso. Con un cuerpo musculoso que era parejo al de Erik, que hubiera sido capaz de sujetarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero claro, nada de eso paso ni pasaría jamas.   
  
Charles no sabía como sentirse, estaba tan confundido, y tenía que mantenerse concentrado. Si se dejaba llevar por lo que Erik hacía, si sus celos le ganaban, soltaría a Shaw y en ese caso su omega correría un verdadero peligro-Pudimos haber sido felices-continuó el magnético, antes de cerrar la distancia y unir ambas bocas. El beso era suave, anhelante y con miedo al mismo tiempo. Era como si fuera un primer beso, cargado de emociones y nerviosismo. Charles lo sentía como si fuera en sus labios, pero diablos, sabía que no, que Erik estaba besando a Shaw por elección. Sintió la lengua de su omega delinearle los labios, empujar suavemente para colarse en esa boca, y recorrerla como si quisiera grabarsela. Joder, estaba dejando que Erik besara a otro. ¿En que momento todo se volvió tan bizarro? Debería hacer algo, pero solo podía concentrarse en mantener a Shaw en su lugar, era lo menos riesgoso, si le soltaba no imaginaba que podía pasar. Respiro aliviado cuando la boca de Erik se aparto. Lo vio limpiarse la boca con el dorso del brazo, con algo de repulsión. Bueno, al menos eso le consolaba-Pero, por desgracia, me torturaste toda mi niñez, te burlaste de mi, me despreciaste... me quebraste y lastimaste de formas en las que nadie debería ser herido-mientras decía esto Erik se alejaba, hasta apoyarse de nuevo en la pared. Cuando volvió a mirarle sus ojos celestes eran odio puro-Y más importante aun, tu mataste a mi madre.-las palabras casi fueron escupidas de sus delgados labios. Charles sintió un temblor al verlo así, desfigurado por el odio. Erik realmente daba miedo, aunque se mostrara calmado.   
  
El magnetico saca la moneda de su bolsillo y la coloca frente a su rostro, mostrándosela a Shaw-Esto es lo que haremos...-Charles de pronto dudo. No había esperado que Erik fuera tan sádico. Una parte de él se negaba a todo eso y se encontró a si mismo pidiendo que eso no pasara, su ideología no debería permitirle hacer eso... pero al mismo tiempo otra parte de él lo deseaba. Deseaba que quien se había atrevido a hacer sufrir a su omega las pagaras toda. Ese hombre era el responsable de que Erik sufriera, le había torturado tanto que su omega no le reconocía... por su maldita culpa el polaco estaba lleno de demonios que quizás nunca podría borrar. Podría soltar a Shaw, podría salvarlo, podría evitar que su omega se convierta en un asesino, pero... esa otra parte lo domino todo, y supo que quería que pasara. Quizás nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente deseaba que muriera y sufriera en el proceso. Quería que fuera al infierno y pagara por cada uno de sus pecados, le hubiera gustado torturarlo incluso, pero nunca hubiera sido capaz. Ademas, era justicia divina que Erik acabara con él. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo. Todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos negativos le embargaron, y le mantuvo en su lugar, obligandole a enfrentar su destino.  
  
-Contare hasta tres y moveré la moneda-continuo el polaco. La misma se alzo frente a su mano, con absoluto control. Erik no cambiaba su expresión, y aunque Charles odiara verlo así nada valió para que tuviera misericordia por Shaw-Uno-la moneda comenzó a avanzar lentamente, con tranquilidad y confianza-Dos-el polaco no quería apartar su vista, no quería perderse de nada, incluso prefería no parpadear para verlo todo, pero no podía evitarlo. El ultimo numero escapó de sus labios con anhelo, con deseo-Tres-la moneda empezó a travesar la frente de Shaw, abriéndose paso lentamente. Destrozando la carne, el cráneo, y sin dudas continuó, clavándose en el medio del cerebro.   
  
Charles gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no había esperado sentir tan fuerte el dolor. Debió esperarlo, debió suponerlo... no lo considero. Quiso abandonar esa mente casi al instante, pero no pudo. Recién cuando la moneda termino de atravesar, y la mente de Shaw se apagó por completo, pudo volver a si mismo, sintiéndose agitado y adolorido. Dios, dios, esa había sido una experiencia horrible. Pero... solo era un pequeño sacrificio, un poco de dolor para compensar todo el que Erik había sentido. Se sujeto la cabeza intentando reponerse. Pero no quiso perder demasiado el tiempo, empezó a caminar por el submarino, debía encontrar a su pareja. Se llevo la mano a la frente, exigiéndose aun más, y busco su mente.  
  
Erik temblaba, aun sentado contra la pared. Incapaz de mover un musculo luego de haber cumplido su misión. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos. A pesar de saber que era eso lo que había querido toda su vida aun le costaba asimilarlo. Enfrente suyo el cuerpo de Shaw estaba desplomado, sin vida. ¿No debería sentirse sumamente dichoso? ¿Por que no podía dejar de temblar y llorar? ¿Por que aun se sentía asustado? Sintió la conciencia de Charles en su cabeza y se sacudió.  _“¡No! ¡Sal de mi mente ya! No te quiero aqui”_  le amenazo, no quería que el telepata sintiera su desesperación y su humillación. Quería seguir viéndose fuerte e indestructible, no quería estar más humillado aun a ojos del ingles. Ese día seguramente Charles había notado toda la mierda que el cargaba y nunca volvería a mirarlo como antes. Shaw antes de morir había destrozado la imagen que el telepata tenía sobre él.  
  
 _“Tranquilo Erik, solo quiero calmarte... no esta mal que...”  
  
“¡Callate! Sal de mi cabeza. AHORA”_  
  
Charles volvió a gruñir, lo había hecho mucho durante ese día. No podía dejarle solo ahora, no después de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Sentía la mente ajena aun liada, en shock, razonando incoherencias, gritando mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Erik no estaba estable en ese momento, era demasiado que afrontar. No podía dejar que se distorsionara ante tantas ideas que surgían erraticamente, no podía arriesgarse a que su mente se quebrara. Su instinto no se le permitía alejarse de él, lo notaba tan angustiado. Mientras intentaba acariciar y calmar su mente se apresuro a salir del jet, queriendo encontrarlo físicamente, sujetarlo entre sus brazos. Calmarle a base de besos y caricias, lograr que se relaje, llevarlo a la mansión y cuidarlo. Ahora que Shaw no estaba podría ayudarlo a superar todo eso, podría hacerle olvidar sus traumas y lograr que le reconozca ¡Al fin!  
  
 _"¡¡Deja mi cabeza en paz!!"  
  
“No, no voy a hacerlo, no voy a dejar que...”  
  
“¡Dejame! Yo solo...”_. Detuvo el pensamiento al sentir que el metal de los botes se estaba moviendo. Giró el rostro hacía el mar, a pesar de que no podía verlo, lo sentía mucho mejor. Los malditos humanos les estaban apuntando. ¡Justo ahora! Despues de que ellos los hubieran salvado. Su pecho se lleno de más odio aún, despreciaba a esa maldita raza inferior, vengativa. No se merecían su ayuda, ni su preocupación. ¡Querían lastimarlos! Querían matar a sus compañeros. Estaban amenazando a sus pares mutantes, luego de que hubieran evitado una guerra. Eran unas malditas lacras. Debían morir, todos ellos.  
  
 _“No, ERIK NO. No puedes simplemen...”  
  
“¡¡¡Que salgas de mi cabeza!!!”_ fue un grito mental que los hizo temblar a ambos. Erik estaba cansado de que los alfas intentaran controlarle. ¡Él era una persona libre, por dios santo! Abrió los ojos y estudio la habitación, sintiéndose molesto, errático. Sus ojos se posaron en el casco que había caído al piso, a un lado del cuerpo de Shaw. No dudo cuando estiro la mano, el casco voló rápidamente hacía él-Lo siento, Charles.  
  
 _“Erik por favor, no nos separes. Lo que estas pensando es una locura. Se mejor, esta en ti..._ ” la voz del ingles sonaba afligida, nerviosa. El telepata tampoco nunca imagino que eso podía pasar ¿como las cosas se le salieron tanto de las manos? Había notado como los pensamientos negativos del omega se multiplicaban rápidamente, como un cáncer. Mierda, quizás no fue tan buena idea dejarlo matar a Shaw. Pero él había esperado poder consolarlo luego y hacerle entender todo... no espero que Erik pensara que los humanos iban a atacarle. Eso no iba a pasar, no podían hacerlo ¿verdad? Acababan de salvarlos, no podían atacar. Se apresuro aun más en salir, queriendo llegar cuando antes a donde el magnético estaba. Nunca espero que Erik pensara en usar ese casco para distanciarles. Mierda, eso no pintaba nada bien.  
  
-Pero no confió en ti.-continuo Erik, ignorando completamente los ruegos del alfa que parecían cada vez más ansiosos. Llevo el casco a su cabeza, con tranquilidad. Sus ojos celestes no se apartaban del cuerpo de Shaw. Iba a demostrarle que él nunca fue una zorra, ni débil. Iba a completar esa misión. Iba a hacerse respetar por cada ser de ese mundo. Un nuevo fulgor habitaba en su pecho, empujándole cada vez más y más allá. Si, Shaw lo había transformado en esta arma, en este monstruo, y estaba disfrutando de serlo. Iba a cumplir con su destino.   
  
 _“Erik, mi amor, no habrá vuelta a..._ ” ni siquiera se permitió terminar de escuchar lo que Charles iba a decirle. No quería que nadie interfiriera. Iba a detener todo esto, iba a matarlos e iba a disfrutar de hacerlo. Era su venganza, era su momento. Él era el monstruo de Fransktain.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Charles se apresuro a correr por la playa, odiando la maldita arena que no le dejaba ser lo suficientemente rápido. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo de Shaw levitando como si aquello fuera una crucifixión. Sintió las alarmas sonando en su cabeza, sabía que Erik esta empezando a salirse de la raya, debía hacer algo pronto todo eso iba a descontrolarse. Si no tuviera ese estúpido casco sería tan fácil calmar la situación.   
  
-Hoy cesa nuestra lucha-todos miraron con atención como el cuerpo descendía hasta acabar en la playa. Si no fuera por la sangre de su frente todo podría considerarse perfectamente normal. Tanto los chicos como los otros mutantes no pudieron apartar la mirada del cadáver que yacía en medio de la playa. Charles le dedicó una única mirada, de pena, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a buscar a Erik, viéndolo decender flotando... con ese maldito y patético casco en la cabeza. El metal enmarcaba su mirada, y noto como esos ojos celestes chispeaban con ira y con algo que rozaba la locura-Abran los ojos, hermanos y hermanas. El verdadero enemigo esta allí-señaló al mar, donde los barcos continuaban en su lugar. Camino por la playa, con confianza, decidido, mirando a todos. Se veía y sonaba como un verdadero alfa, realmente no parecía apto para la subordinación, sino para dirigir. Si ninguno allí lo conociera, ninguno pensaría que era un omega.   
  
Charles sintió su corazón acelerarse y estrujarse al mismo tiempo: su omega era fuerte, un verdadero líder, una maravilla, único.-Siento sus armas moviéndose en el agua, su mental apuntándonos. Estadounidenses, sobieticos,  _humanos_. Unidos en su miedo a lo desconocido. El neardental corre asustado, mis semejantes mutantes-Charles se fue acercando lentamente, aunque quería llegar a su lado, algo le abstuvo de hacerlo. Los dos caminaron, un tanto distanciados, hacía la orilla. Sus ojos se cruzaron en el camino, y notó la mirada desafiante de su pareja-Adelante, Charles. Dime que estoy equivocado-el telepata llevó sus dedos a la frente. Realmente deseando que estuviera equivocando, esperando que lo este. Su optimismo se mantenía incluso en ese momento. Su expresión se desfiguro al notar que su pareja tenía razón. Estaban apuntándoles. No quiso mirarlo, simplemente se giró hacía Moira, quien entendió rápidamente y corrió hacía al Jet.   
  
Pero no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando el estruendo se escucho. “Paf Paf Paf”. Lo misiles salieron disparados sin remordimiento alguno. Se alzaron en el aire con dirección clara hacía la playa. Todos los mutantes comenzaron a retroceder. Charles pudo sentir el miedo palpitando en su mente: pánico. Nadie decía nada, pero él los sentía gritando en su cabeza. De pronto mil pensamientos de muerte y soledad le inundaron. Erik era el único que se mantenía parado con confianza, seguro, decidido. Sus ojos no se apartaron del cielo ni un segundo. Se lo veía decidido, determinado.   
  
Cuando los misiles estaban empezando a descender hacía ellos, estiró la mano y con solo un gesto todos se detuvieron, quedando inmovilizados en el cielo. Charles tampoco se había movido, esperando que aquello pasara (o que si no se detenían podría saltar sobre Erik y darle un ultimo beso). Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los misiles, y cuando los vio girar sintió su corazón acelerarse. No, no, no... no quería muertes, no quería que su pareja fuera un monstruo-Erik, tu lo dijiste, somos mejores-se volteo hacía a él, acercándose un poco, queriendo hacerle razonar-Este es el momento de probarlo-pero no había caso, el omega ni le miraba. Los misiles apuntaron a los barcos y él se sintió cada vez más nervioso, era indisimulable en su voz-Hay miles de hombres en esos barcos. Hombres buenos, honestos, inocentes. Solo obedecen ordenes-ni bien dijo las palabras supo que se había equivocado. Debió decir cualquier otra cosa, pero no, esas palabras cavarían su sentencia.   
  
-He estado a merced de hombres que solo seguían ordenes-la voz era tensa, casi inentendible. Cuando Erik se giró a mirarlo, Charles solo pudo registrar el odio en su mirada tan transparente: odio a los nazis, odio a Shaw, odio a los humanos, odio a si mismo. Su corazón se detuvo, por que su pareja parecía haberse transformado en un monstruo ante sus ojos, y no era lo que deseaba. Mierda, no debió dejarlo matar a Shaw. Eso había desencadenado todo esto. Erik volvió a girar el rostro y mirar con decisión a los misiles-Nunca más-prometió, y con un gesto firme los misiles tomaron su nueva trayectoria volando hacía los barcos.   
  
-¡Erik, suéltalos!-ordenó el alfa, con su voz de mando, pero no había caso: Erik nunca le había obedecido. No tenía sentido ordenarle nada, ese omega no se subordinaba ante él. La acción fisica no era lo suyo, pero era la única opción. Corrió rápidamente hacía a él, dispuesto a derribarle. Debía quitarle ese casco cueste lo que cueste. Logro tirarlo a la arena y lo escucho quejarse. No quería lastimarlo, pero debía detenerlo. Se le subió encima, queriendo llegar a su cabeza, queriendo quitarle aquello para hacer que los misiles se detuvieran. Sus ojos se clavaron solo un momento en la marca que Shaw había dejado en el cuello de SU omega y sintio la ira llenarle. Eso le motivo a pelear con más ganas. Iba a detener a Erik, y llevárselo a casa quisiera o no, y si tenía que anudarle a la fuerza para que le reconociera y dejara de comportarse como un idiota iba a hacerlo.   
  
-No quiero lastimarte, no me obligues-Erik logro tirarlo y se le sentó encima, para mantenerle quieto. Cuando vio a los chicos acercarse estiró la mano empujándolos hacía atrás-¡Quédense atrás!-ordenó, con esa voz de mando que superaba la de muchos alfas-Charles, es suficiente-el telapata continuaba forcejeando, intentando quitarle el casco, pero su omega era más fuerte y le mantuvo contra la arena con una mano, mientras con la otra dirigía los misiles.   
  
-¡Erik, detente!-repitió, intentando sonar mas dominante aun. Joder ¡¿por que mierda Erik no era como los otros omegas y le obedecía?! ¡Incluso había alfas que le obedecían ante su tono, pero su maldito omega no! Sus manos intentaron sujetar el casco, y eso pareció hartar al omega. Lo siguiente que Charles supo era que tenía un puño enterrado en el rostro, robandole un quejido y haciéndole enterrar el rostro en la arena. Fue consciente de que varios misiles se estrellaron contra si mismos por la distracción, pero al instante siguiente Erik se levanto, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía a la orilla, haciendo a los misiles seguir su curso.   
  
El magnetico estaba tan concentrado en eso, que los primeros disparos le tomaron por sorpresa. Cuando se giró vio a la humana disparandole. Se sorprendió ante su ingenio: dispararle cuando él controlaba el metal. ¡Vaya inteligencia! Se abstuvo de burlarse, simplemente aparto las balas con movimientos firmes de su mano. ¿Qué más pruebas quería Charles de que los humanos no eran confiables? Aquí estaba Moira, su monito amigo, apuntándole, cuando él acababa de cumplir la misión que ella había querido. Eso lo jodía cada vez más ¿de verdad él era el único que notaba que los homosapiens eran un peligro?  
  
La tercera bala que alejó, fue la que dio contra Charles. Lo notó por que un grito de dolor atravesó sus oídos, poniéndolo en un estado de alarma que antes no conocía. De pronto se olvido de todo, y solo fue consciente de que necesita saber como estaba Charles. Se giró, entre angustiado y sorprendido, y lo vio caer en la arena. La imagen se reprodujo en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, pudo ver la forma en la que intentaba tocar su espalda, la expresión de dolor y luego como perdía el equilibrio y caía. Su corazón se detuvo, dejo de respirar. De pronto se sentía asustado y angustiado, demasiado, era una desesperación que no había sentido antes. Su cuerpo reacciono mucho más rápido que su mente, y antes de notarlo estaba corriendo hacía a él, tirándose a su lado, sujetándole con cariño al mismo tiempo que su mano se apresura a extraer la bala. Le había hecho daño, joder, esa no era la idea. Su corazón latía como loco, un montón de alarmas sonaron en su cabeza. Todas gritaban “ _Charles, Charles, Charles_ ”. Nada más habitaba su mente. Se olvido completamente de los misiles, que chocaron entre si, su atención se quedo en su compañero. Era lo más importante ahora. Los ojos volvían a arderle, presos de la angustia-Lo lamento tanto-le murmuro sintiendo que podía quebrarse en llanto. Lo acomodo entre sus brazos, escuchándolo quejarse... y cada sonido de dolor que escuchaba en esa boca parecía remover partes de él que ni siquiera sabia que tenía. Definitivamente odiaba el sonido de sufrimiento de Charles. Había lastimado a Charles, lo había herido. No podía creerlo. Nunca en su vida pensó en lastimarlo, Charles que era tan bueno... tan perfecto, por dios. La culpa empezó a llenar su pecho... escuchó los pasos de Moira y levanto el rostro. Al verla sintió ira pura-¡Dije atrás!-la agente se detuvo al instante, impresionada por ese tono y esa mirada que no dejaba lugar a replicas. Incluso los chicos obedecieron la orden. Pero ahora su atención se centraba en Moira, no podía evitar odiarla más a cada segundo. Nunca la quiso, y ahora tenía más motivos para no hacerlo. No fue su culpa, él solo había querido alejar las balas, defenderse. ¡No había tenido intención de lastimar a Charles! Todo eso era culpa de esa maldita mujer, que tenía el cerebro de adorno. ¡Si ella no hubiera estado disparandole él nunca... nunca...!-Tu. Tu hiciste esto-estiró su mano, e hizo que la cadena comnzara a asfixiarla. Quería verla caer, quería verla desesperarse por oxigeno. ¡Todo esto era su culpa! Había hecho que lastimara a Charles, a su mejor amigo, a su amante. Era una maldita beta entrometida que siempre había estado buscando que Charles, que su al...  
  
-No fue ella, Erik. Fuiste tu-apenas logró murmurar la voz adolorida de Charles. La intención no era culparle, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para detenerle. Erik bajo la mano al instante y sus ojos estudiaron al telepata entre sus brazos, sintiendo de nuevo la angustia llenarle. Él le lastimo, no podía creerlo... nunca quiso hacerlo. No había sido su intención, pero el ingles le estaba culpando a él, estaba defendiendo a Moira. Sintió su corazón quebrarse un poco. ¿Por que él era el villano allí? Él solo quería cuidar a todos los mutantes, proteger a Charles. Lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos, y lo único que atinó a hacer es sujetar mejor su nuca y acariciar un poco su pecho. Quería calmarle, hacerle olvidar el dolor, pero no sabía como.   
  
-Enfrentarnos entre nosotros, eso es lo que quieren. Intente advertírtelo, Charles-susurró, pero no sabía si esta escuchandole, seguía temblando y su expresión de dolor no parecía apta para razonar palabras en ese momento. Igualmente siguió hablandole, por que quería hacerle entender, por que era Charles... no quería perderle, no por los estupidos humanos. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo estaban rogando por que le abrace con fuerza, pero sabía que esta herido, no debía hacerlo... igual no pudo acallar su necesidad-Te quiero a mi lado. Tu y yo, somos hermanos... amantes-murmuró por lo bajo, los ojos azules le miraron con más atención y él sintió su pecho acelerarse. Necesitaba que el telepata entendiera que no quería perderle, que lastimarlo nunca fue su intención-Tenemos que estar juntos, todos nosotros. Protegiéndonos-sonaba utópico, y era perfecto... lo que él desea, era lo que más quería. Quería poder estar con todos ellos y liderar esa nueva raza. Y Charles también lo deseaba con su alma, pero no así, no como Erik lo deseaba. Sabía que si no aceptaba no podría mantenerlo a su lado, pero tampoco podía venderse a si mismo. El omega no quería estar a su lado como su pareja, simplemente quería cumplir esa tonta venganza. Esa causa estaba mal-Deseamos lo mismo.-y no, sabía que no. Por que él quería a su omega, quería a su familia, que esten juntos y ser felices. Quería volver a su mansión y abrir su escuela y tener a Erik a su lado, ayudandole a educar a todos los mutantes. Y paz, quería paz, para ellos, para Erik, para los mutantes y los humanos. No quería iniciar una nueva guerra. Erik aun ni le reconocía, solo quería seguir con su causa, matando humanos. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, por mucho que le doliera, a pesar de saber que iba a sufrir con todo esto. ¡No era lo que él deseaba! Él solo quería besarlo y acurrucarse entre sus brazos, por que se sentía jodidamente adolorido. No quería una güera, no quería pensar en nada, solo eliminar el dolor y tener a su omega consigo.  
  
Era contradictorio, por que ambos querían estar juntos. Ambos querían ayudar a surgir a esa nueva raza, educarla, hacerles saber que eran especiales e importantes. Pero uno quería guerra y el otro no.   
  
-Amigo mio, lo lamento, pero no es verdad-dolió pronunciar las palabras, realmente le costo por que sabía que eso provocaría una despedida que no deseaba tener. Vio la expresión de Erik endurecerse, sin querer mostrar lo vulnerable que se sentía de pronto. Esas palabras le habían partido al medio, saber que no tendrá a Charles a su lado hace que de golpe todo su mundo tiemble. Pero intentó mantenerse fuerte, debía hacerlo. Lo había hecho antes. Estudió esos ojos enormes, que parecían los de un cachorro al estar vidriosos... el telepata estaba sudado, la piel pálida y los labios excesivamente rojos. No era la mejor imagen, pero quizás no volvieran a verse por un tiempo y quería grabarla en su mente. Notó los ojos azules estudiarle con la misma ansiedad, y eso le dolió más: saber que querían estar juntos, pero que sus causas les separaran.   
  
Finalmente Erik apartó la mirada, ya sin poder enfrentar esos ojos azules que parecían querer destruirle. Le hizo un gesto a la humana, quien rápidamente corrió hacía ellos y comenzó a disculparse con su maldita voz chillona. Prefirió ignorarla, quiso ignorar como Charles intentaba calmarla... no quería pensar en ellos dos juntos. Se levantó y caminó hacía los mutantes que se mantenían observando todo, expectantes.   
  
-Su sociedad no nos aceptara. Formemos la nuestra. Los humanos han hecho su jugada. Ahora preparemosnos para hacer la nuestra. ¿Quien esta conmigo?-todos se miraron, nadie parecía atreverse a tomar una decisión. Pero él no podía irse solo de allí, no podía perder. Miró a Raven, los ojos amarillos le estudiaron. Estiró la mano hacía ella, en una clara invitación-Basta de esconderse-la mutante por fin pareció despertar de un adormecimiento, comenzó a avanzar, pero en vez de ir hacía a Erik sus pasos se dirigierón hacía Charles. Lo escuchó quejarse y se inclinó a su lado, mirando atenta esa expresión de dolor.  
  
El telepata había estado prestando atención a medias, tanto como podía, mientras ignoraba su dolor. Al ver a Raven a su lado se sintió un poco más tranquilo, aunque sabía que debía renunciar a ella también-Deberías ir con él. Es lo que quieres.-la chica estaba por negarse, por decir que nunca lo dejaría pero siente la presencia de Charles en su cabeza. “ _Necesito que vayas con él, Raven. Por favor. Necesito saber que alguien lo cuidara. Te ruego por favor, hermana, que lo traigas de nuevo a mi_ ”. Y tal es la desesperación de sus pensamientos que Raven tuvo que contener un sollozo. Sabía que separarse de su omega iba a destrozarlo. No pudo más que aceptar, esperando que así su hermano se mantenga más calmado. No quiere siquiera imaginar como se sentíra Charles sin Erik, es tan obvio que lo ama profundamente... va a derrumbarse cuando no lo tenga a su lado. Cuando vea la habitación del polaco vacía, cuando no lo pueda sujetar entre sus brazos. La pelirroja tuvo que ser fuerte para no llorar.  
  
-Me prometiste que jamas leerías mi mente-dijo, sin saber que más decir. “ _Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos_ ”. Sabía que debía irse con Erik para que Charles estuviera tranquilo, pero realmente le costaba tanto separarse, aun más al saber que estaba herido.   
  
-Lo se. Prometí cosas que no pude cumplir-le respondió el telepata. Y no solo a ella, sino a si mismo, a Erik.  _“Por favor, Raven, se que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero...” “No quiero dejarte, me estas lastimando Charles”_ -Lo lamento-le miró con el ruego pintado en sus ojos y ella asintió sutilmente. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviado. Le beso la mano, y sintió el cálido beso en su frente. Esa era la despedida.   
  
-Cuídalo-le susurro la metamorfa a Moira, antes de levantarse. Vio la mano extendida de Erik y le odio y lo adoro a la par. Por que si, ella tenía los mimos ideales y quería pelear con ellos, estaba segura de que eso era lo correcto... pero no quería dejar a su hermano. Admiraba y odiaba la fortaleza de Erik, lo firme que era con su ideología, su determinación. Sin querer pensarlo demasiado se levanto y tomo su mano, poniéndose a su lado. Los mutantes de Shaw se acercaron a ellos. El magnetico acintió rápidamente y luego todos se dieron las manos, dispuestos a desaparecer. Raven miro a los que habían sido sus compañeros y sintió su pecho doler al saber que estaba dejando a Hank atrás-Bestia-le llamo, queriendo decirle que aun era hermoso así, que aun quería estar con él... que esperaba poder arreglar las cosas-Mutante y orgulloso-fue todo lo que pudo decir, queriendo animarle con ello.  
  
Erik miro de reojo a Charles, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse. Pero él era un experto en ignorar sus sentimientos e instintos. Decidió dejar pasar ese retorcijo en el vientre que parecía quererlo mantener allí, que le quería obligar a ir al lado del alfa, sujetarlo en sus brazos, curarlo y quedarse a su lado. También ignoro el chispaso de culpa que le quedaba al dejarlo tirado allí, confiaba en que podrían arreglárselas... pero si él no se iba ahora no podría hacerlo nunca más. Aun sintiéndose una mierda, giró su cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Azazel. Segundos después los mutantes habían desaparecido, dejando detrás de ellos solo humo.  
  
Charles jadeo, principalmente por la perdida de su pareja, el aroma le abandono muy de golpe, lo cual hizo que su corazón se estrujara. Los chicos se acercaron a él rápidamente, queriendo socorrerlo. Pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, el dolor físico era agobiante, pero el dolor del alma era mil veces peor, y para ese no había cura. Erik se había ido, le había dejado. Su omega acaba de abandonarle, y aunque quisiera mantenerse positivo no podía. Quizás nunca volvería a verle, quizás nunca podría volver a besarle, quizás no podría escuchar de nuevo su voz, ni sentir su aroma, ni su calor, ni ver su sonrisa... dios. ¿Cómo iba a soportar tenerlo lejos si ya se sentía desesperado y acababa de irse?  
  
Hank se había sentado a su lado, intentando levantarlo, pero se quejo de dolor. En su cabeza como un mantra se repetía una y otra vez que Erik le había dejado. No le importaba más nada, tanto su alma y su corazón se habían partido. Se sentía solo y pequeño e insignificante. Lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Estaba desesperado por la angustia, quería que Erik le abrazara, le consolara... pero se había ido. Le había abandonado, su omega lo dejo atrás.  
  
-Moira, pide ayuda-la chica rápidamente se lenvanto, mirando aun preocupada al telepata antes de correr hacía el jet-Charles, mejor no te muevas...-aconsejo el científico y de pronto paso algo que nadie había esperado: Charles se recargo contra Hank, hundiendo su rostro en le pecho ajeno y comenzó a sollozar sin control. Su cuerpo se convulsiono, y la bestia apenas atino a acariciar su espalda, sin saber muy bien que hacer.   
  
-Se ha ido. Me dejo. Erik se ha ido, Erik se ha ido, Erik se ha ido-repetía una y otra vez, sin poder controlar en llanto, sin intentarlo siquiera. Ninguno supo que hacer, nunca habían visto al correcto profesor quebrarse de aquella manera, perder los estribos. Nunca imaginaron ver a ese fuerte alfa llorar de pena. El científico le acaricio el pelo, sin saber que más hacer. Sabía que perder a una pareja podía llegar a ser enloquecedor, se sentía como si se perdiera una parte de si mismo. No todos sobrevivían a eso. Le apreto un poco y lo sintió sollozar más fuerte, un grito desgarrador fue ahogado contra su pecho, mientras el cuerpo en sus brazos continuaba temblando, cada vez con más fuerza.  
  
  
Charles Xavier nadaba en angustia, su alma se sentía absolutamente rota. Erik se había ido, le había dejado. No sabía si volvería a verle. Erik, su Erik... le había abandonado. ¿Que iba a ser de él sin su pareja? Sintio la tristeza arrastrarle más y más, las lagrimas no dejaron de caer, el dolor del cuerpo se mezclo con el de su alma volviéndose absolutamente insoportable. Sentía que le faltaba una parte, que su alma se había partido al medio y una mitad se había ido muy lejos. El llanto ya no parecía suficiente para expresar su pena. Su cerebro fue embargado por la absoluta desolación, jadeo con fuerza, lleno de dolor. Su mente realizo una descarga electrica, enviando dolor a cada celula de su cuerpo antes de sentir como la oscuridad le arrastraba.   
  
Hank le alzo con delicadeza, el telepata se había desmayado entre sus brazos. En parte era mejor, era mejor que estuviera inconsciente a que siguiera sufriendo desoladamente. Así, con un inconsciente Charles Xavier, esperaron que algún avión de la CIA viniera a buscarles. Bestia sabía que si no recibía atención media pronto, esa bala podría causar cosas muy graves.  
  
Igual, también sabía, que no importaba cuantos daños reciba el cuerpo... había heridas en el alma que eran irreparables. Nada garantizaba que el hombre que sujetaba entre sus brazos, algún día volviera a ser el joven profesor optimista que ellos conocieron. Nada garantizaba que Charles Xavier, sin Erik, alguna vez volviera a ser el mismo.  
  
  
  
 **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sale con una armadura por que en el fondo sabe que quieren matarla- En fin, amor y paz gente. Amor y paz.
> 
> A mi defensa, el titulo y el resumen aclaran que esto es First Class, así que acaba como la peli xD Yo se que muchos no lo deseaban -3- a mi defensa (si, si, me re defiendo), tampoco es reee igual a la peli xD
> 
> Ahora, el "Fin" fue para agregarles drama y odio hacía a mi. Así de masoquista soy. Pero bueno, tengo una pregunta/duda/anuncio. Hay dos opciones a partir de aquí:
> 
> a) Hago un epilogo, que puede acabar feliz o triste de acuerdo a como me sienta ese día. Aun ni pensé como puede ser un epilogo que termine TODO así que veré de acuerdo a lo que vaya pensando. Esta opción debe ser votada por aquellos que ya se cansaron de leer y que quieren ver un final prontamente.
> 
> b) Puede haber una continuación, que ya esta pensada y de la que he escrito poco, muy poco, por que supongo que en realidad esto ya se ha vuelto muy largo y nadie va a querer leer la otra parte. Asi que ante esa idea preferí no seguir perdiendo tiempo escribiéndola, aunque si ya esta pensada. ¿Cual es el problema con la segunda parte? Que tendría un largo igual o quizás un poquito más a este fic, y soy una firme creyente de que ciertas cosas es mejor acabarlas antes de que se echen a perder. Creo que ya muchos dejaron de leer esto por lo extenso y la falta de interés, no me gustaría hacer una segunda parte y que nadie la lea, o que la odien. Yo misma dejo de leer mucas cosas cuando se vuelven demasiado largas y dramáticas, y no quiero que eso pase u3u
> 
> Tambien me tardaría con la segunda parte, por que como dije, escribí poco y ahora inicie mis practicas y andaré escribiendo más pausado. A menos que me agarre el ataque de inspi y logre escribir mucho, pero eso nunca se garantiza. 
> 
> Sea como sea, a esto le queda al menos un capitulo. Así que nos veremos la próxima :3 
> 
> P/D: se que mi Raven es muy OCC pero es que nunca pude aceptar que abandonara asi por asi a su hermano, me parece más lógico a mi manera ¬¬ Se que es mala, pero en ese momento no era taaan mala como para abandonar a Charles, a mis ojos, mi Raven. 
> 
> P/D2: Si estan muy depres este videito siempre me hace reir https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KksgdLbSDbA Erik me resulta... no se, adorable xD
> 
> P/D3: Si alguien quiere decirme su comentario por face por que no tiene cuenta, mi face es https://www.facebook.com/PockysBeagle (?)
> 
> Ahora si, adios -huye-


	25. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, si, se que tarde muchisimo. Sinceramente no note lo mucho que había pasado el tiempo hasta ayer que me di cuenta que hacía má de veinte dias que no actualizaba. Es asombroso cuando estas muy ocupado la vida vuela, según yo había actualizado hace poquito xD
> 
> Pero bueno, finalmente aqui esta, enjoy!

**EPILOGO**

  
  
Levantarse, como siempre, era todo un trabajo. Pero prefería apresurarse a hacerlo por que si no vendría Hank a ayudarle y siempre resultaba un tanto humillante. Sin mencionar que tedioso, siempre terminaban discutiendo sobre poner una rampa junto a las escaleras, para que pudiera movilizarse con facilidad... y era algo a lo que él todavía se negaba. Esa silla de ruedas era momentánea, iba a ser momentánea. Él tenía que recuperar su movilidad, no se veía a si mismo como un alfa en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida. Lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y dependiente y no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.  
  
Con esfuerzo saco las piernas de debajo de las sabanas. Era extraño, tocarlas y no sentir nada, como si no fuesen suyas. No pudo evitar mirarlas con una mezcla de sentimientos, anhelo, desesperación, enojo. Si no las recuperaba pronto sabía que el musculo comenzaría a volverse flojo, perdería las fuerzas, adelgazarían. De hecho, ya las sentía más flácidas que antes. Se estiro para tomar la ropa que había dejado preparada con antelación al borde de la cama. Se cambio tan rápido como pudo, aun sintiéndose ajeno de si mismo, evitando perder demasiado tiempo con sus extremidades inútiles.   
  
Cuando estuvo vestido se estiro para jalar la silla de ruedas más cerca. Ahora dejaba todo a su alcance, se había vuelto mucho más precavido. Tomó aire, juntando fuerzas y valor, para ejecutar ese movimiento complicado que lo llevaba desde su cama a la silla, sobre exigiendo los brazos. Había descubierto que era más fácil pegar el borde de la silla al borde de la cama, ponerse de espaldas a la silla y empujarse hacía ella. Una vez sentado, con las piernas aun en la cama, se iba hacía atrás para tener espacio y entonces las acomodaba. Pero a pesar de que todo estaba fríamente calculado a veces había errores: se olvido de trabar la silla y esta se fue hacía atrás, sus brazos temblaron sin poder sujetarla y termino cayendo al piso, una pierna cayo como peso muerto y la otra quedo aun apoyada en la cama.   
  
El sonido había sido un golpe seco, ahora le dolían los brazos, la espalda baja y sentía los ojos arder de bronca. Sintió los pensamientos de urgencia de Hank y supo que en pocos segundos estaría allí. Intento acomodarse para que no todo se viera tan mal. No pudo evitar preguntarse, como siempre, si algo sería diferente si Erik estuviera allí. Seguramente él le ayudaría, sin hacerle sentir incomodo, y seguramente mandaría a la mierda a Hank por solo insinuar instalar una rampa, asegurando una y otra vez que Charles se mejoraría. Cosas del hacer diario seguramente serian mas cómodas a su lado. Podrían bañarse juntos, entre sus brazos él no tendría vergüenza de verse algo vulnerable, pero porque ambos estarían seguros de que aquello era momentáneo, que en algún momento todo volvería a la normalidad. No como ahora que todos los chicos lo pensaban loco por mantener esperanzas.   
  
Al pensar en una ducha juntos no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pelo, sintiéndolo algo grasoso. Joder, necesitaba un baño, pero todo era tan agotador. Hank dando vueltas asegurándose de que nada malo pasara, él en una silla por que la bañera estando solo era peligrosa, todos en la mansión pendientes de lo que pasaba. Joder, todo era una verdadera mierda.  
  
Si Erik estuviera aq...  
  
-¡Profesor!-levanto la mirada para ver a Hank entrando sin golpear. Oh si, se había olvidado de mencionar que ya casi no tenía privacidad. Los ojos amarillos del mutante brillaron con preocupación y molestia-¡Profesor ¿por que no me espero?! Sabe que esto es peligroso, un mal golpe puede empeorar todo. Si quiere levantarse sólo sería mejor instalar un...  
  
-Hank, ahora no. No estoy de humor-dijo secamente. Todos los días las mismas conversaciones le cansaban. Evitando pensar demasiado en el hecho, dejo que Hank le alzara y lo colocara en la silla. También esto era incomodo por que Hank también se sentía ajeno a si mismo, no controlaba su fuerza, sus movimientos eran torpes y solo salía del laboratorio para ayudarle, casi para nada más-. Sabes que esto sera algo momentáneo, cambiar la man...  
  
-No sabemos si esto sera momentáneo-contraataco. Charles entendía por que decía eso, era para evitarle más sufrimiento después, por si las cosas salían mal... pero no podía evitar odiarle un poco por ello. No quiso discutir por lo cual giró con su silla y comenzó a rodar hacía el baño-. Por eso quiero instalar la rampa. Si es momentáneo la aprovechara este tiempo y si no...  
  
-No hay un “y si no”. Esto es momentáneo. Sabes que iniciare ese tratamiento que recomendó el medico. Esto no durara, me recuperare, seré el de siempre, Raven y Erik v...  
  
-¿Volverán?-el tono era tristemente sarcástico. El telepata lo hubiera mandado al demonio si no supiera que esa perdida le dolía a Bestia tanto como le dolía a él. Los pensamientos de Hank sobre Raven tendían a ser oscuros y deprimentes, llenos de arrepentimientos, inseguridades, deseos de cambio. La metamorfa aun no había aparecido por la mansión, pero había pasado solo un mes desde el día de la playa en Cuba. Charles suponía que ella estaba organizando todo, viendo como volver sin ser descubierta, viendo como hacer regresar a Erik. Su hermana no se olvidaría de lo que él le pidió, no lo dejaría esperando.  
  
-Claro que si-respondió con seguridad. No le hizo ver al científico para saber cuanto dudaba de que eso pasara. Sus pensamientos eran gritos de desesperanza, otra cosa que le molestaba bastante.  
  
-Quizás no, quizás lo mejor es que no lo hagan-susurro muy por lo bajo. Charles se detuvo justo antes de ingresar al baño, su cuerpo se había puesto tenso y sus manos se apretaban contra las ruedas de la silla-. Tal vez tenías razón la otra noche cuando...  
  
-Estaba ebrio-lo detuvo de ante mano, recordaba muy bien esa charla y se arrepentía mucho de haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Ahora Hank parecía darle la razón a esa parte de su mente, y quizás era lo más razonable, pero no quería creerlo. No podía haberse equivocado tanto.  
  
-Pero tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas-agrego. El telepata sentía los ojos ajenos clavados en su espalda. Sabía que Hank solo quería ayudar con todas estas cosas, ayudarle a afrontar las posibilidades así las digería mejor: ayudarle a aceptar que quizás no caminaría de nuevo, ayudarle a entender que quizás Erik no volvería, ayudarle a afrontar que quizás no era su omega-. Tu mismo lo dijiste, Erik se sentía como un omega frente a su alfa cuando estaba con Shaw. Se sentía exactamente como debía sentirse... nunca le paso eso contigo.   
  
-Eso es por que Shaw le engaño, por que él lo uso y...  
  
-Quizás si, pero quizás no. Quizás tu omega esta allí, en alguna parte del mundo, esperando encontrarte. Tal vez las cosas con él serían más fáciles, podrían ser felices-continuo Bestia, intentando animarle. No era la primera vez que Hank pensaba esto, y sabía que todos esos pensamientos nacieron de sus propias palabras. Maldijo el día en que se emborracho y empezó a soltar todas esas cosas, que estaban en el fondo de su mente, al mutante azul. Ahora el científico tenía eso para atacarle, para querer hacerle entrar en razón.  
  
-No. Erik es para mi, es perfecto para mi... tal cual siempre lo quise. Yo lo reconocí cuando lo vi, cuando lo encontré, yo lo vi y supe que era para mi-repitió en voz alta las mismas palabras que solía decirse para auto convencerse, para acallar todos esos otros pensamientos que últimamente surgían en su mente. Esos pensamientos que eran más racionales y que no encontraban sentido a ciertas cosas.  
  
-Quizás fue eso, era exactamente lo que tu querías y al verlo te auto engañaste-la voz era seria, sin acusación ni pena. Charles apreto los labios, por que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Desde que Erik se fue, sin mirar atrás, esos pensamientos parecían no querer abandonar su cabeza. Ahora que estaba lejos de él algo en su mente no dejaba de decir que se había auto hechizado ante ese omega majestuoso y perfecto, y que teniéndolo lejos ahora podía ver la verdad. No tenía su cuerpo, sus ojos, su compañía, sus conversaciones, su aroma, su mente atontandole y podía ver todas esas cosas desde una posición más neutra-. Quizás hay alguien más adecuado para ti en algún lugar.  
  
-No hay nadie más perfecto para mi que Erik-aseguro, dando la conversación por terminada y metiéndose dentro del baño.  
  
Hank suspiro al quedar solo en la habitación. La puerta del baño se cerro y supo que Charles no saldría hasta que él se fuera. Él no quería ser cruel, no quería lastimar al profesor, pero mucho menos quería verlo derrumbarse si alguna de todas esas cosas que había planeado y en las que tenía fe, se derrumbaban. Paseo la mirada por el cuarto, sus ojos quedaron clavados en la cama del telepata... al menos era un avance que hubiera vuelto a dormir en su cuarto. Miro la almohada que no pertenecía a esa cama, era la almohada del cuarto de Erik... era un tanto gracioso que ahora la reconociera tan fácilmente.  
  
__**Flashback**  
  
Moira se había ido luego de que Chales le borrara la memoria, no había sido un secreto que el telepata se sintió mucho mejor cundo ella se marcho. Tenerla cerca lo molestaba muchísimo, en parte por que sentía que era su culpa que Erik se fuera. Aunque si era sincero, también era por ella que se encontraron. Pero si ella no hubiera intervenido, si ella no hubiera empezado a disparar como una demente, todo hubiera sido distinto. Ellos podrían haber sido felices, ellos estarían juntos ahora.  
  
Ni bien la agente se fue, Charles volvió a su estado de extravió. Hank lo había subido al segundo piso y empujo la silla hasta su habitación, pero como siempre, el hombre siguió rodando y se metió en la de Erik. Desde el día de Cuba pasaba casi todos los días allí, abrazado a la almohada, oliendo las poleras de cuello de tortuga, enredado y aferrado a la ropa ajena como si fuera una balsa en el mar. Hank no necesitaba tener un oído super sensible para sentirlo sollozar, susurrar el nombre de su omega, e implorar por lo bajo. La forma en la que Charles seguía llamando a Erik como un mantra, le ponía sumamente nervioso. ¿Y que tal si perdía la razón? Xavier tenía pensamientos muy fuertes, su poder mental era asombroso, y una mente muy intensa siempre tenía una posibilidad de caer en la locura ante la desesperación. Un telepata demente no era algo muy prometedor tampoco.   
  
Ya había intentado varias cosas, pero separarlo de las cosas del magnético parecía imposible. Parecía adicto a su aroma, desesperándose por la abstinencia. Sabía que si Charles no estuviera en silla de ruedas ya habría ido a buscarle. Hank no podía evitar sentir pena, quizás por que compartía los sentimientos. Se sentía tan extraviado como el profesor, aunque las razones fueran distintas. Sean y Alex no eran de gran ayuda, aunque querían mantener la normalidad. Luego de volver del hospital (donde tuvieron que mantenerlo dopado la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que su mente estaba completamente descontrolada), las cosas seguían una rutina deprimente, desayunos solitarios, con suerte un almuerzo juntos, y luego cada uno metidos en sus propias historias y problemas. No era difícil ver que Alex y Sean también estaban deprimidos, aunque Hank no averiguo muy bien el por que, suponía que por la perdida.  
  
Hank varias veces había ido a llevarle el desayuno a Charles, o a incentivarlo para que saliera. Prefería ser él, ya que Sean y Alex parecían poner nervioso al telepata. Al parecer había menos vergüenza en verse patético ante un científico que ante los otros dos adolescentes. Y Hank no podía evitar sentirse asustado cada vez que lo veía. Tirado en la cama, a veces en la misma posición a lo largo del día, con los ojos siempre llenos de lagrimas y rojos, y la mirada azul completamente perdida y apagada. Y lo único que parecía decir en esos momentos era “Erik, Erik, Erik”. Pero no es como si él pudiera hacer mucho más que apoyarlo, querer animarlo y hacer que salga. No podía obligarlo a vivir, ser el de antes, estabilizarse. Solía mencionarle que debía bajar, que debía hablar con los chicos, que debía iniciar el tratamiento... pero Charles o no le escuchaba, o (estaba casi seguro) de que le ignoraba para seguir en lo suyo.  
  
El mutante azul suspiro al escuchar de nuevo los sollozos que intentaban ser contenidos. Apretó los labios, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, y se fue a su cuarto. Quería terminar el nuevo suero, él quería volver a ser el de antes, no podía dejarse embriagar por la depresión... aunque había momentos en que esta también lo derrumbaba.  
  
**  
  
Fue tres días después que en medio de la noche lo despertó el sonido de algo estallándose contra la pared y partiéndose en mil pedazos. Se levanto de un salto y salio del cuarto, viendo a Alex salir también, confundido, adormilado-Yo me encargo-susurro, el rubio apreto los labios pero no discutió, volviendo a meterse en su cuarto.   
  
Hank fue directamente a la habitación de Erik, cuando abrió la puerta el aroma a perfume de hombre lo mareo. Charles estaba tirado en el piso, sollozando, y los fragmentos de vidrio y el liquido estaban desparramados en la pared enfrente de él. El científico se quedo estático un momento, sin saber que hacer. Finalmente el profesor volteo el rostro hacía a él y los ojos azules estaban llorosos, tristes y con una chispa de enojo.  
  
-Se ha ido, se ha ido...-susurro, antes de llevarse una mano al rostro, intentando contener las lagrimas. Hank finalmente reacciono y camino hacía a él, lo alzo sin pedir permiso, y lo estaba por poner en la cama cuando el hombre se removió-No, no, ponme en la silla...-no dudo en hacerlo, aunque algo extrañado. Charles miraba fijamente la cama, con algo de culpa-Se ha ido. Ahora todo huele a mi, su aroma se fue... lo contamine, ni siquiera su perfume sirve para imitarlo, falta él, falta él, falta su _esencia_. La perdí, se fue. Se fue igual que él, aquí ya nada huele a él...-la voz se escuchaba angustiada, algo desesperada. Hank no supo que decirle, se quedo estático. Ciertamente la habitación ya ni siquiera olía agradable, olía a encierro, a aire viciado, y ahora estaba saturada en perfume. Él varias veces había querido abrir las ventanas para que se ventilara, pero Charles siempre se lo prohibió. Ahora entendía por que, no quería que el aroma se disipara.   
  
-Quizás si dejas que el aire circule, vuelva a sentirse aunque sea un poco...  
  
-No, no-el telepata negó con la cabeza, y volvió a mirar los fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos, el liquido que se había deslizado hasta mojar la almohada que estaba a su lado, la cual había arrojado con bronca al piso cuando noto que ya no olía a él-Levántala-susurro. Hank siguió la mirada ajena y luego camino a levantar la almohada y la puso sobre la cama, a pesar de que estaba húmeda por el liquido, y seguramente por llanto. Joder, esa habitación era una deplorable ruina. Charles estaba un poco más calmado en la silla, meditando. Tras varios minutos de silencio sus ojo brillaron-La biblioteca, quizás allí... quizás él...-Hank se giro asombrado, viéndolo irse en la silla muy rápidamente. Con una energía que últimamente parecía impropia de ese hombre.   
  
Lo siguió, por que le daba miedo dejarlo solo, y cuando entraron a la biblioteca volvió a arrugar un poco la nariz ante el aroma viciado. Ese era otro lugar que había querido ventilar. Pero bueno, el tampoco se esforzó demasiado, su propio cuarto olía exactamente igual.   
  
Charles rodó hacía donde estaba la mesa con el ajedrez, ya podía verse una muy leve capa de polvo, casi nula, pero si eso seguía así pronto todas las fichas adquirirían un color grisáceo. Las copas estaban exactamente en el lugar donde habían sido dejadas por ultima vez, el ingles no había querido que movieran nada. Hank volvió a mirarlo, Charles ahora estaba tocando la silla de Erik, y fue obvia su expresión de desilusión al notar que allí tampoco quedaba rastro alguno del pasado.   
  
Se alejo lentamente de la silla, contemplo el ajedrez y luego suspiro-¿Me sirves una copa, Hank?-el científico dudo un momento, pero luego se acerco al estante. Tuvo la precaución de no tocar ninguno de los vasos que eran de cuando Charles y Erik estaban allí, tomo uno nuevo y le sirvió una medida de whisky. La medida se transformo en otra, y otra, y otra, y otra... y en algún momento él empezó a beber también.   
  
En algún momento Charles había empezado a llorar sin contenerse, Hank de nuevo no supo que hacer. Estaba sentado en el sofá grande y el profesor estaba en la silla a su lado. Atino a tocarle el hombro, y eso pareció ser alguna especie de alivio ya que Charles había empezado a hablar.  
  
-Creo que Erik no es mi omega-la voz estaba ahogada por el llanto, Hank se quedo rígido sin saber que responder ante eso. Le miro de reojo, estudiándolo, notando la mirada ajena fija en el piso-. Nunca me reconoció, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos... nunca se intereso siquiera, fui yo quien lo arrastro a todo esto, aprovechando sus hormonas. Él solo se dejo llevar, pero nunca...-el telepata había apretado los labios, ahora miraba su vaso, haciendo moverse el liquido de este con suavidad-Cuando salte por él al océano, yo ya lo conocía, ya sabía que era lo que había deseado toda mi vida... ya sabía que era fuerte, majestuoso, que tenía la clase de mente que suele gustarme y que nunca encuentro en un omega. Una mente tan alfa, tan determinada, tan poderosa... fuerte, auto disciplinada, apta para liderar. Esos no son rasgos clásicos de un omega, y no por que sean débiles o inseguros, sino por que suelen ser más seguidores que lideres. El alfa es quien lidera la manada... y él era un omega, que se sentía un alfa, que podía ser exactamente mi igual. No se sentiría intimidado... quizás fue eso. Quizás eso me hizo sentir que era para mi, por que es perfecto-el silencio reino la habitación varios minutos. Hank bebió de su copa, procesando todo eso, sin poder evitar pensar que quinas era cierto. Charles soltó una risa triste que llamó su atención y volvió a girarse a mirarlo-. Si lo hubieras sentido, su mente, cuando vio a Shaw... todo él estaba revolucionado. Lo reconoció al instante, como deseé que me reconociera a mi, y... estaba subordinado a él, sintiendo la necesidad de obedecerle, lo que nunca sintió conmigo. Una parte de él anhelaba a Shaw por que era su alfa. Quizás yo era el único equivocado, quizás Shaw no lo engaño... quizás eran el uno para el otro-la risa se convirtió en llanto. El telepata había enredado sus manos en su propio cabello, jalándolo suavemente. Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse por el llanto-. Yo era quien estaba de más. Quizás nunca fue mio, pero lo ame tanto...-el llanto volvió a reinar en la habitación, y lo único que Hank atino a hacer fue a jalar al hombre hacía a él, con algo de torpeza.   
  
Lo abrazo, sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos. No dejo de llorar hasta que se quedo dormido.   
  
**Fin del Fhashback**  
  
Esa noche había sido algo critica, pero luego de ella Hank tenía un nuevo pensamiento sobre la relación de esos dos. Y Charles al recuperarse había negado todo, aclarando que eran solo pensamientos locos de un ebrio, y que Erik era suyo e iba a recuperarlo. El científico no sabía que creer exactamente, no podía negar que todo lo que el profesor le soltó borracho tenía mucho más sentido que la historia muy peculiar donde no lo reconocía en lo más mínimo.   
  
De igual forma, luego de esa noche Charles volvió a su cuarto, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse en orden, y aunque nada era perfecto parecían ir lentamente hacía un nuevo estado de normalidad. Hank miro de nuevo la almohada, había visto como al día siguiente de la borrachera el alfa iba a buscarla y la traía a su cuarto. No sabía si era bueno, pero quizás con el tiempo pudiera dejar a Erik atrás.  
  
Recordó las palabras ajenas:  _“No hay nadie más perfecto para mi que Erik”_. Miró de nuevo la puerta del baño y suspiro.  
  
-Que sea perfecto para ti no significa que sea lo que necesitas-susurro a la nada, antes de girarse y marcharse del cuarto.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Erik tembló cuando se dejo caer, con su espalda pegada al azulejo. El frío del piso contrarrestaba el calor del agua. Las gotas caían sobre su piel, relajandole un poco, aunque a decir verdad el ruido constante del agua chocando contra el casco era molesto. Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y no se molesto ni en levantarse ni en cubrir su desnudez. Sabía quien era.   
  
-Esta es una postal sumamente agradable, amor. Deberías esperarme así a diario, aunque es algo peculiar con ese casco-finalmente el magnético abrió los ojos, mirando con algo de molestia al alfa. La mujer solo acentuó la sonrisa, dando pasos seguros hacía la ducha, caminando con maestría en los altos tacones blancos, a pesar de que el piso estuviera mojado-. ¿Necesitas mi  _ayuda_? Deberías quitarte ese casco, el cabello debe ser un asco debajo-ella se había arrodillado a su lado, sin perder la elegancia. Su cabello rubio se estaba humedeciendo por las gotas que salían dispersas, pero no parecía importarle.  
  
-Vete de aquí Emma, no tengo ganas de verte ahora-la chica rodó los ojos, antes de estirar la mano y acariciar el mentón del omega. A pesar de todo Erik se quedo quieto, los ojos claros de ambos se estudiaron un momento, antes de que ella se inclinara y le besara suavemente el mentón.  
  
-Déjame que te cure-susurro contra su piel. El magnetico asintió apenas, cerrando los ojos. Ella sonrió y se levanto yendo a buscar el botiquín y volvió con un algodón y un poco de desinfectante. Limpio la piel del cuello con suavidad, quitando la sangre que ya había sido un poco lavada con el agua-¿Día difícil?  
  
-Fue más difícil de hablar con Creed de lo que creía-admitió, arrugando un poco la nariz al sentir el ligero ardor del desinfectante. La chica solo acentuó la sonrisa. Emma tenía la manía de no querer dejarlo solo, y lo incentivaba constantemente a sacarse el casco, en parte por que le molestaba no poder entrar a sus pensamientos. Igualmente, Erik sabía lo que la rubia creía, y cual era la razón para no dejarle solo.   
  
-Eso es por que haces todo mal, en vez de usar tus encantos omegas vas y te pones como una alfa rudo y dominante enfrente de alfas rudos y dominantes y solo quieren destrozarte, en el sentido que ellos prefieran-el magnético rodó los ojos. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de alfas y betas, los de la Hermandad eran más bruscos. En la mansión nunca se sintió diferente por ser un omega, aunque mucho de eso tenía que ver con Charles. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, queriendo apartar los pensamientos sobre el telepata. Cada vez que pensaba en él lo embargaba la culpa, se sentía desestabilizado, perdía un poco el control de si mismo. Por eso Emma tampoco quería dejarlo solo.   
  
-¿Tengo que mostrarme indefenso para no herir sus egos?-bufo. La rubia volvió a reírse, mirándolo divertida. Erik sonrió apenas en respuesta, a veces no era tan malo tener a la telepata cerca, ayudaba a distraerse. Con Raven no pasaba lo mismo, ayudaba a recordar-Te olvidas que soy Magneto, no voy a andar subordinandome ante nadie, menos para no herir sus egos de alfas inseguros. Tanto humanos como mutantes se equivocan si creen que por que soy omega soy menos-la chica estudio la sonrisa ajena, entornado un poco los ojos.  
  
-Hay un hombre al que si te subordinas-comento ella. La diversión de los ojos ajenos se borro por completo, y bufo, levantándose, apartando a la rubia sin delicadeza. No se preocupo por su desnudes, con tranquilidad camino hasta el espejo para estudiar su herida, y luego se envolvió una toalla en la cintura.  
  
-Largo de aquí Emma, no quiero verte en lo que queda del día-comento, conteniéndose de tratarla peor. La chica se levanto con elegancia, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando paso a su lado le acaricio ligeramente el caso, lo cual hizo que la mirara con más molestia aun. Emma solo acentuaba la sonrisa cuando lo miraba de aquella manera.  
  
-No te vuelvas loco en mi ausencia-cuando la chica se fue Erik se miro al espejo. Los ojos los tenía ligeramente inyectados con sangre. Estaba cansado, últimamente no podía dormir bien, y sentía que su cuerpo podía fallarle. También por eso se había recostado en la bañera. A veces simplemente perdía las fuerzas. Su mente de pronto se quedaba en blanco y se limitaba a gritar, gritar con fuerza, desesperada, buscando eso que le sabía que le faltaba. Sabía que todo eso era por haber matado a Shaw, a su alfa, y saber que no lo tendría cerca. Paso algo similar cuando lo abandono la primera vez, aunque más débil. Ahora su mente se revolucionaba por completo, queriendo robarle las fuerzas, al parecer sin comprender que su alfa había muerto. No había caso en buscarle. Había aprendido a vivir sin él, sus instintos tenían que volver a entender que no les hacía falta.  
  
Toco los ligeros rasguños que tenía en el cuello. Credd lo había atacado, pero él estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se les uniría. Al parecer el mutante estaba en sus propios asuntos, pero si realmente hubiera estado molesto con la causa o la propuesta de Magneto, le hubiera degollado el cuello en vez de solo rasguñarlo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las marcas apenas rojizas. Sin poder evitarlo recordó como hace no mucho lo había tenido marcado de una manera sumamente diferente. Las marcas rojas de Charles se había borrado hacía mucho de su piel. Al principio fue un alivio, ya que verlas solo le recordaba las palabras de Shaw diciéndole que era una puta, pero cuando paso varios días sin ellas, en su cuerpo se instalo un nuevo tipo de angustia. Extrañaba a Charles, más de lo que quería admitir.   
  
Pero no había lugar para pensar en él, ahora estaba metido en La Hermandad. Era su líder, tenía que estar concentrado en eso e ignorar esos malditos instintos que parecían desesperados por encontrar un alfa que lo cuidara, bueno, no cualquier alfa... Charles. Se masajeo la parte de la frente que no cubría el casco y suspiro. Tenía que ser fuerte, ahora tenía gente detrás suyo. Ahora lideraba algo. Quizás no era el alfa que alguna vez deseo ser, pero era fuerte, tenía gente bajo su mando, era un líder. Era más de lo que alguna vez deseo, luego de matar a Shaw pensó que nada quedaría de él, pero aquí estaba, liderando un grupo mutante.   
  
Charles Xavier era parte del pasado. Él no quiso unirsele.  
  
  
**  
  
Raven apreto los puños al ver a Emma salir del baño. Maldita mujer que parecía pegada cual babosa a Erik. Parecía no querer dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, quería ignorar sus propios celos, tenía que concentrarse en la misión que Charles le encomendó. Pero al verlos tan juntos no podía evitar estar celosa. Tanto por ella misma como por su hermano.   
  
No había esperado que Erik se buscara un nuevo alfa, no tan rápido. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta por eso. El hombre parecía evitarla un poco, estaba muy concentrado en sus misiones y cuando estaba libre Emma andaba a su alrededor. Si no fuera por que tenía todo el tiempo el casco puesto, empezaría a pensar que la telepata lo controlaba. Ya no era el mismo Erik que había conocido en la mansión, que a pesar de ser un tanto distante, era más unido, un poco más sonriente, más relajado al tener a Charles cerca. Este hombre era más frió, solitario, y más determinado hacía la causa. A veces se preguntaba si era el mismo Erik al cual Charles había amado tan profundamente. Sus ojos celestes parecían hielo, ya no eran tan expresivos como lo fueron durante su breve tiempo en la mansión.  
  
Raven imaginaba que este mismo Erik era el que había estado solo tantos años. Antes de que Charles apareciera en su vida, siempre debió ser así. Enfocado en sus causas, casi sin concentrarse en vivir su propia vida. Viviendo para sus motivos. Respirando para pelear.  
  
Casi sin pensarlo, la metamorfa camino hacía el baño. Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso siquiera y fue recibida por la figura de Erik, aun semidesnudo. Evito mirarlo demasiado, prefirió centrarse en esos ojos que lo miraban un tanto asombrados pero aun mas molestos. La molestia era algo muy regular últimamente en esos ojos celestes. Parecía molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, y Raven había notado que cerca de ella solo parecía incrementarse.  
  
-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo aquí, Mystique?-eso era algo que habían adoptado también. Ya no eran Raven y Erik, no en voz alta al menos, eran Magneto y Mystique. La beta creía que habían adoptado aquellos términos por que sus verdaderos nombres eran un recuerdo constantes de la mansión. O al menos así lo era para ella. Raven era la hermana de Charles, y al escuchar ese nombre la chica quería volver con su hermano, o al menos verlo. No sabía si a Erik le ocurría lo mismo, aunque suponía que quizás era algo similar. Quizás Erik se acordaba de su vida pasada, o quizás solo de Charles, pero lo cierto era que no soportaba que nadie utilizara su nombre, solo podía enfurecerlo más.  
  
-¿Que hacía ella aquí?-fue directo al grano, entornando sus ojos amarillos. Noto la sonrisa cínica de Erik y como este volvía a concentrarse en su propia imagen en el espejo. Estaba afeitándose el vello naciente, que apenas y se notaba. La navaja se movía sola, majestuosamente, raspando su piel con cuidado y destreza.   
  
-¿Esto es una escena de celos? No lo esperaba de ti-dijo, aun con esa sonrisa arrogante y molesta. Parecía su única forma de sonreír últimamente. Ya no había de esas sonrisas enormes que ocupaban toda su boca y que daban algo de miedo al mostrar todos sus dientes. Raven nunca pensó que podría extrañarlas.  
  
-Y yo no esperaba que te buscaras un remplazo tan pronto-en un ultimo movimiento la navaja termino su tarea. Magneto la miro de reojo, el odio brillando en sus ojos. Supo que debía sentir algo de miedo, sobre todo cuando el otro tenía en su poder un objeto filoso, pero no se amedrento. Se mantuvo en sus sitio, mirándole segura. La navaja voló de nuevo a su lugar, en el lavado, y la rubia supuso que el hombre debía estar conteniéndose de usarla.  
  
-Logras molestarme en un tiempo récord, vete. Luego hablamos.-el omega le dio la espalda, pretendiendo ignorarla mientras terminaba de acomodarse la toalla, dispuesto a salir. Ella no le permitió tener espacio, ni mucho menos tiempo a solas. Había venido a hablar, y no iba a marcharse hasta que dijera todas esas cosas que ya no podía callar.  
  
-Últimamente estas molesto todo el tiempo. Estas todo el tiempo enojado, eres infeliz aquí-un bufido la interrumpió, Erik se había girado a mirarle con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlesca.  
  
-¿De que carajos estas hablando? Estoy conforme aquí, estamos por cambiar el mundo. Salvaremos la vida de miles de mutantes, ayudaremos a la evolución. Este es mi lugar-no era la primera vez que esas palabras eran pronunciadas, ni mucho menos carecían de emoción. El hombre realmente creía en ellas, realmente tenía fe y fuerzas puestas en esa causa. Y era admirable, si no fuera por que cada vez parecía más un demente que un buen líder. Si no fuera perdiendo cada vez más su humanidad, todo lo otro estaría bien.  
  
-Lo extrañas. Sabes que si... te mueres por verlo-lo dijo segura, pero por lo bajo. No le paso desapercibido la forma en la que todo el cuerpo de Erik se tenso. Los ojos se volvieron un poco más oscuros. Quizás debía arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero no iba a hacerlo. Era la verdad, al menos la verdad que ella creía. La única razón que encontraba para cambios tan tangibles era que ese omega no sabía que hacer o como comportarse, sintiéndose desesperado por estar con su alfa. Con Charles.  
  
-Fuera de aquí, Raven-la voz era sumamente tensa. De pronto el aire parecía mas turbio. La elección del nombre no había sido casual, o quizás si, pero no era un simple descuido. Los pensamientos sobre Charles lograban desestabilizar a Magneto, quizás por eso era que pasaba tanto tiempo ignorando que había existido esa parte de su historia. Cuando la chica ni se movió la navaja volvo amenazadoramente hacía a ella. El omega se giro a mirarla y no había piedad en sus ojos-. Que te vayas-repitió con ira que casi no podía ser contenida.  
  
La chica lo estudio un momento, sintiendo miedo, pero incapaz de moverse. Había venido a enfrentarle, no quería dar marcha atrás. Cerro los ojos un momento y respiro hondo, antes de adoptar una forma que ya tenía bien estudiada. La piel azul fue desapareciendo lentamente, para dar lugar a la tez cremosa, con suaves pecas. Su desnudes se transformo en un elegante traje. El cabello rojo tomo otra forma y un color castaño. Sus ojos dejaron de ser de ese tono amarillo para volverse azules y profundos, a pesar de que no eran capaz de imitar toda la expresividad de los de su verdadero dueño.   
  
La navaja cayo instantáneamente al piso, los ojos de Magneto... no, los ojos de Erik ahora lo estudiaban con verdadero asombro. Noto la forma en la que las manos ajenas temblaban suavemente, antes de que el hombre las cerrara en puño. Era asombroso como esa mirada había vuelto a cambiar, a ser la que Raven recordaba de hace un mes atrás. El anhelo era imposible de disimular. Erik dio un paso al frente, aun con esa expresión de incertidumbre... pero cuando olfateo disimuladamente el aire su mirada volvió a ser fría, incluso más que antes. Quizás por sentirse burlado al respecto. El hombre miro al piso en vez de mirarla a ella, los puños estaban apretados con más fuerza, poniendo blancos sus nudillos. Mystique no sabía si volver a su forma azul o quedarse así, ¿que era peor?  
  
Cuando el omega volvió a mirarla sus ojos aun eran fríos, y la observaba de una manera un tanto despectiva.-Si lo extrañas, vuelve con él. No voy a molestarme. Pero nunca, jamas, vuelvas a hacer eso-la empujo al pasar a su lado, su cuerpo se notaba tenso a pesar de que apenas y se tocaron. Raven se quedo estática, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Continuo observando el lugar donde el otro había estado parado minutos antes y de pronto se sintió un tanto tonta, y cruel. Definitivamente esa no fue la mejor idea. Así nunca iba a lograr que Erik volviera con Charles. El tiempo pasaba cada vez más, las cosas se complicaban, y no sabía como iba a lograrlo. Extrañaba a su hermano, no sabía nada de él desde hacía un mes, desde ese día en Cuba. Ni siquiera sabía si ya se había curado de la herida de la bala, esperaba que si.  
  
Salio del baño, pensativa. Necesitaba verlo, ya no lo aguantaba. Camino rápidamente a su cuarto y tomando alguna de sus cosas. Se colgó una cartera donde guardo algo de dinero y se miro al espejo un momento. Ni bien saliera de allí iba a abandonar esa forma azul. Necesitaba ver a Charles, aunque solo fuera por ese día. Luego volvería, pero necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle ayuda sobre como convencer a Erik.  
  
Salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina. Se había instalado en una casa alejada, idea de Azazel, que la había encontrado abandonada. Quizás no era lo mejor, pero de momento era la única alternativa (a pesar de que Magneto parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de hacer una cueva de metal en algún lugar). Había un camino largo hacía la ciudad, iba a ser difícil encontrar en que ir, pero no era como si pudiera comentar con alguien lo que quería hacer.  
  
-¿Vas algún lado?-Mierda. Se giró a mirar al propietario de la voz, lo había reconocido por su acento, pero igualmente quería confirmar. Azazel la miraba un tanto divertido-Sabes que no sera muy fácil llegar a ningún lugar desde aquí, ¿quieres que te lleve?-definitivamente no había esperado ese tipo de oferta. Dudo un momento antes de asentir.  
  
-Necesito estar en el centro-prefirió no darle más detalles. Ese hombre no tenía por que saber a donde iba. El demonio asintió antes de acercarse a ella. La cola delgada se enredo en su muñeca, mientras él la miraba un tanto divertido. Raven mantuvo una expresión neutra. Segundos después sintió un jalón un tanto peculiar, como si fuera vértigo, antes de que sus pies volvieran a sentirse firmes contra el piso. Habían aparecido en un callejón solitario. Azazel siempre parecía saber cual era el lugar exacto para aparecer.   
  
Se aparto varios pasos, sin mirarlo y miro sus propias manos un momento, antes de comenzar a transformarse en la imagen que la había escondido tanto tiempo. Ahora se sentía extraña, sin saber quien era más ella misma: ¿Mystique o Raven? Su piel volvió a ser blanca, como lo fue tantos años de su vida, y el pelo rubio creció hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Azazel la miraba con atención, pero ella prefirió ignorarlo. Se sentía algo incomoda usando de nuevo ese disfraz, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía más ella, la “Raven” que siempre fue.   
  
-Aunque te ves bien, lucias mucho más hermosa antes-el comentario le tomo por sorpresa. La única persona que realmente parecía contemplar con admiración su mutación era Erik, al menos antes. Le miro fijamente, sin saber que decir, y luego frunció el ceño.  
  
-Debo irme, gracias-el hombre sonrió y asintió antes de dar un paso atrás y desaparecer sin más. Ella se quedo mirando el lugar donde aun flotaba un poco de humo. No se había esperado aquel comentario, a decir verdad nunca había mirado a Azazel con demasiado entusiasmo, al menos no ese tipo de entusiasmo. Pero no era un hombre desagradable. Prefirió dejar la reflexión para después, salio con cautela del callejón y camino un par de metros antes de estirar su mano frenando un taxi.  
  
El camino de regreso a la mansión la tenia algo nerviosa. Su estomago estaba revolucionado, no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa al volver a ver todas esas cosas tan conocidas, sobre todo cuando niña. El coche la dejo en la entrada, y ella bajo algo preocupada. A pesar de que no era muy tarde todo estaba a oscuras y en absoluto silencio. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, y entro con algo de precaución. Ni bien abrió la puerta lo primero que visualizo fue a Bestia subiendo las escaleras, el hombre se giro algo asombrado, y su expresión se volvió más incrédula al verla.  
  
-¡Hank, por dios, que em...!-no pudo terminar de hablar antes de que el mutante desapareciera, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras y perdiéndose por el pasillo, con claro rumbo a su habitación. Ella no dudo en lo más minino en subir las escaleras corriendo, queriendo alcanzarlo. La puerta se azoto justo cuando ella llego al primer piso, pero de igual manera se acerco, y golpeó con algo de fuerza-¡Hank, ábreme por favor! He venido a verlos, quiero saber si están bien y si...  
  
-Estoy perfectamente bien, Raven. Solo no quiero que me veas así-la chica se sintió algo turbada al sentir su nombre en voz alta. No se aparto de la puerta, intento abrirla, solo para descubrir que había sido trabada.  
  
-¡Ya te he visto así, Bestia! Y estas bien, hermoso, eso es lo que eres y...  
  
-Raven, no, simplemente no. No empieces con eso, no me interesa escucharlo-la chica se quedo callada un momento. Aun mirando la puerta. Era obvio que Hank no iba a abrirle, ¿en verdad había pasado todo este mes escondido, sin aceptarse? La idea le revolvió el estomago, algo disgustada con la idea de que aun quisiera ser “normal”.  
  
-¿Donde esta Charles?-pregunto en un murmullo, no se movió de su lugar, aun renuente a irse. Escucho un suspiro desde el otro lado de la puerta, y unos pasos fuertes ir hacía esta.   
  
-En su cuarto o en la biblioteca-respondió. La chica se aparto varios pasos, pero cuando estaba por irse volvió a escuchar la voz ajena-. No esta igual que siempre, no te sorprendas Raven, y no comentes nada. Solo... actúa normal.  
  
Aquellas advertencias la hicieron sentirse un tanto extraña, sin saber que esperar-Esta bien-respondió en un susurro inseguro. Miro por ultima vez la puerta de la habitación del chico antes de girarse y caminar hacía la habitación de Charles. Lo que Hank le había dicho le había puesto un poco nerviosa ¿acaso su hermano se había vuelto tan frió como Erik ante la separación? Le costaba imaginárselo cruel, sobre todo cuando siempre fue tan amable, tan bueno. Apresuro los pasos rumbo al cuarto del telepata. La mansión estaba igual que la recordaba, pero con un aire distinto. Todo parecía... triste.   
  
Cuando llego a la puerta golpeó suavemente-¿Charles?-lo llamo en un susurro, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Golpeo nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza-¿Charles?-repitió, y aunque nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta esta vez pudo escuchar un sollozo ahogado. Algo alarmada abrió al puerta y camino hacía dentro un par de pasos, y se quedo estática-¿Charles?-pregunto nuevamente, en un susurro tímido. El cuerpo en la cama se giro hacía ella, o mejor dicho, volteo el rostro para mirarla. La chica ahogo un jadeo al ver los ojos de su hermano, rojos y llorosos, con oscuras ojeras debajo.  
  
-¿Raven?-la voz de pronto sonó ansiosa. Charles se movió, sentándose como pudo en la cama, la chica no pudo evitar notar que no movía las piernas, eso la alarmo aun más. Los ojos azules ahora la miraban con suma ansia-¿Esta aquí? ¿Erik esta aquí? Dime que vino contigo, por favor, en...-el alfa detuvo solo sus palabras, al ver lo culpable de los ojos de la chica. Aquellos orbes que habían mostrado un mínimo de ilusión volvieron a apagarse, transformándose en opacos-Él no viene contigo-la desilusión era imposible de controlar.   
  
Raven tembló, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable. Debió traerlo, pero sabía que Charles se encontraba  _asi_ -Soy solo yo-admitió, con pesadez. Los ojos del telepata volvieron a estudiarla, antes de que él sonriera.  
  
-Eso ya es mucho, estas aquí... estoy tan feliz de verte-aunque se mostraba emocionado no era ni cercano a lo que había estado segundos antes, ante la posibilidad de que Erik estuviera allí. Raven apreto los labios, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Le devolvió la sonrisa, algo insegura-Ven aquí, mi hermana, te he extrañado tanto-la chica miro nuevamente las piernas ajenas, que seguían tan estáticas como el momento mismo en el que entro.   
  
Camino hacía a la cama, más que nada por instinto. Vislumbro la silla de ruedas y sintió su pecho hundirse, llenarse de culpa. Joder, habían dejado a Charles invalido. Lo había abandonado en una playa de Cuba, lastimado, sin poder mover las piernas, solo ante la fortuna. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y apresuro el paso, hasta llegar a la cama, pero sin animarse a inclinarse.  
  
-No es tan malo como crees, voy a recuperarme-aseguro el mayor, aunque la propia voz no sonaba de todo convencida. Las lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la metamorfa y se mordió los labios para ahogar un sollozo-. No llores cariño, recuéstate conmigo... hace tanto que no te veo...-con algo de inseguridad la chica se metió en la cama, Charles había abierto los brazos para recibirla y ella dudo solo un momento ante de acurrucarse contra estos, aun sintiéndose extraña, pero protegida.  
  
  
-Yo no sabía, de haberlo hecho habría venido antes y...  
  
-No es tu culpa, yo te pedí que fueras con él-Charles le beso la frente, pero eso no ayudo demasiado, las lagrimas continuaron cayendo, sintiéndose molesta consigo mismo, con Erik, con Moira, con Charles, con todos. El silencio reino en la habitación durante unos minutos, antes de que el telepata suspirara-¿Como está?-la pregunta no le tomo por sorpresa, se obligo a alejar cualquier posible pensamiento sobre que Erik y Emma estuvieran juntos. No era algo que necesitara saber, no ahora.  
  
-Bien-no supo que más decir. Aunque había venido a pedir ayuda ahora le parecía absurdo contarle todos los problemas, lo raro que lo notaba, lo extraño que estaba con ella, lo unido que estaba a Emma, lo cruel que parecía últimamente. Decirle todo eso iba a ser en vano, Charles lucía demasiado extraviado, sin duda nunca se imagino verlo así. Era devastador. Erik era un idiota, debería estar aquí, con Charles, cuidando de él.  
  
-Raven, puedo... por favor. Hace que tanto que no lo veo, podrías solo por un momento...-Charles la miraba ilusionado, ella suponía lo que quería, pero tenía miedo de equivocarse. Lo estudio con la mirada, hasta que finalmente el profesor suspiro-Solo un momento ¿puedes mostrármelo?  
  
-¿Para que? Sabes que es una copia, no es él-le aclaro, como si fuera necesario, como si el telepata no conociera su mutación tan bien como ella misma. Los ojos azules se empañaron de lagrimas un momento, y se sintió culpable de haber dicho aquello, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido fingir.  
  
-Lo sé, pero al menos quiero verlo-la chica estudio la mirada ajena antes de asentir. Segundos después, sus escamas se transformaron, dejando atrás su blanca piel y su cabello rubio, para que este fuera más corto y rojizo, y la piel un poco más bronceada. Una polera de cuello de tortuga convino la trasformación, para darle al telepta exactamente el mismo Erik que recordaba. Su hermano sonrió con pena, y ella cerro los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro cuando la suave mano acaricio su pómulo y su mandíbula marcada.   
  
El cariño y el anhelo en los ojos azules era indisimulable.  
  
-Lo extraño-admitió sin vergüenzas el telepata, cosa que le dio gracia, Erik tenía tantos problemas para decir las mismas palabras. Eran todo un caso, pero cuando estaban juntos parecían complementarse a la perfección. Ahora pensaba que ella debió hacer más ese día, hacer algo, para que Erik se quedara, para que ninguno de los dos estuviera sufriendo como estaban ahora-Cuando recupere las piernas quiero verle-continuo Charles. La mano continuo acariciando su piel, con absoluta devoción. ¿Con esa suavidad Charles tocaba a Erik? El polaco era un idiota por haberse ido, por dejar a ese hombre que besaba el piso por el que él caminaba. Ella solo estaba mostrandole una copia e igualmente los ojos azules estaban llenos de puro amor, igual su toque era cálido y cargado de emoción.-¿Crees que él me acepte?  
  
-Es un tonto si no lo hace-respondió sin dudar. Su hermano se veía inseguro, y eso era algo extraño en él. Era algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver, Charles Xavier era tan fuerte, pero ahora solo parecía el cascaron roto de lo que alguna vez fue. Apenas sonó una pequeña risa, deprimente, a modo de respuesta.  
  
-¿Pero crees que lo haga?-insistió el mayor, queriendo encontrar una respuesta más sincera. Raven dudo, ¿iba a aceptarlo? Hoy se había mostrado ilusionado cuando ella tomo la forma del alfa, pero fuera de eso, parecía detestar cualquier cosa que se lo recordara. Entonces ¿lo aceptaría, o no? Era demasiada incertidumbre. Erik era demasiado impreciso.  
  
_“Realmente no lo se”_ -admitió mentalmente.   
  
_“Miénteme entonces”_  
  
-Si.-respondió de inmediato, para hacerle sentir seguro. No sabía que iba pasar entre ellos, pero si sabía que era lo que su hermano necesitaba escuchar, y ella iba a dárselo-Ustedes volverán a estar juntos.-agrego, con muchísima más convicción de la que sentía.   
  
-Para siempre-Charles no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estudiando cada facción como si quisiera grabarsela milímetro a milímetro. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. A pesar de todo el telepata parecía evitar sus ojos, quizás por que ella no sabía mirar igual que Erik. De a poco la respiración del hombre se volvió más calmada, sus parpados fueron cayendo cada vez más, hasta que estaba medio dormido-. No vuelvas a dejarme, Erik-susurro, acurrucandose contra su cuerpo. Raven lo apreto entre sus brazos, sintiendo los ojos arder nuevamente.  
  
-Lo traeré, lo prometo-respondió, a pesar de saber que su hermano ya estaba dormido.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Se despertó agitado, conteniendo apenas el grito que quería escapar de sus labios. Sus sueños cada vez se liaban más, recuerdos del pasado, mezclados con sus días en la mansión, liados aun más por los sucesos de esa tarde en Cuba.  
  
_"Deseamos lo mismo"_  
  
"Lo siento, mi amigo, pero no es asi"  
  
Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, recordaba los ojos de Charles, como su cuerpo se había sentido entre sus brazos, lo mucho que había querido quedarse con él, tenerlo entre sus brazos. pero también recordaba la forma en la que se le rompio el corazón.  
  
Ese había sido un día de demasiadas emociones, ver de nuevo a Shaw, enfrentarlo, cumplir su destino. Y luego que los humanos quisieran atacarles, la discusión, Charles,  _Charles, Charles, Charles_. Él lo había herido, pero no quiso, no quiso, fue esa estúpida y maldita mujer.  
  
-No quise herirte-susurro, sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sabía que esa noche no podría dormir, cuando no eran los sueños de Shaw lo que lo liaban eran los recuerdos de Charles. Esos dos alfas iban a enloquecerlo de por vida. Llevo las rodillas a su pecho y apoyo la frente en estas, mordiendose los labios-. Te extraño-que Mystique se lo hubiera mostrado hoy le había resultado perturbador. Su corazón se había acelerado, todo su cuerpo había vibrado. No pensó que lo necesitara tanto-. Te extraño tanto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, perdon para aquellos que querían que quedara aquí, pero la mayoría quería un final feliz y en unico capitulo era imposible. O al menos no logre hacerlo, no con todo lo que querían ¬¬ xD ¡Pervertidos!
> 
> Asi que, nos estaremos viendo en la segunda parte. Espero que no se les vuelva muy pesado. Tengo fe en que les gustara (?) 
> 
> Muchisimas gracias a todos los que acompañaron hasta aqui, realmente he sido muy feliz con su apoyo, con que se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia, y en comentar tambien. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo disfrute escribirla. Es la primera historia a la que le doy fin *_* (si, si, se que aun falta, pero es una pequeña victoria, normalmente abandono todo)
> 
> En fin, son las tres de la mañana y madrugo, asi que me retiro prometiendo verlos tan pronto como se pueda. Recuerden que tengo otras mini historias en mi perfil. Una nueva que se llama "Mio" Mcfassy. Por ahora es un shot, pero capaz q lo alargue.
> 
> En fin, mañana respondere sus comentarios del capitulo anterior. ¡Besos!

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado, rewies por fis jajaja
> 
> Beso


End file.
